Un Pequeño Inconveniente
by Ydna.Westergard
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si en una visita diplomática a las Islas del Sur, Elsa decidiera seguir cooperando con ellos pero sólo a cambio de llevarse a alguien con ella? ¿Y qué pensará su hermana al verla regresar acompañada?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, blablablabla.**

* * *

Lucía tan pequeñísimo al lado de aquellas enormes columnas de mármol del salón en el que esperaba a ser recibido por el rey. Su mirada pasaba lentamente de un lugar a otro, analizando todos y cada uno de los asombrosos detalles del enorme palacio, pero fueron los dorados grabados sobre los mosaicos blancos del suelo los que terminaron atrapando su atención; tenían un patrón tan peculiar pero bello, como si fuera un enorme sol rodeado por soles de menor tamaño, y tan maravillado se sintió que no dudó en compartir su descubrimiento. Jaló con su manita las faldas de la mujer que lo acompañaba y señalando al suelo dijo:

-¡Un sol!

-No-le respondió fríamente ella-eso no es un sol-y acto seguido regresó a la tarea de ignorar al pequeño visitante.

Frederick sintió una profunda pena. Pero no por él, sino por la dama a su lado, porque no era capaz de apreciar aquel hermoso patrón que se extendía a sus pies. Comenzó a recorrer las figuras doradas con sus pupilas a la vez que su dedito índice trataba de recrearlas en el aire. Era entretenido, y algo así necesitaba si pretendían que siguiera esperando. Entonces el sonido de pasos lejanos llamó su atención.

-Fiona, su majestad me ha pedido que lleve al niño a su estudio, ahí lo verá-dijo un hombre alto y delgado desde la lejanía.

-Bien. Ve-ordenó a Frederick para después dar media vuelta e irse de ahí con indiferencia.

El pequeño miró al sirviente, quien le ofreció una sonrisa cálida a la vez que le extendía una mano. Fue todo lo que Frederick necesitó para echarse a correr alegremente hacia él.

* * *

-¡¿Y qué supones que haremos?!-preguntó su hermano.

-Lo necesario.

-¿No podemos simplemente mandarlo… con alguien… lejos?

-El último deseo de su madre antes de morir frente a la puerta de mi palacio fue que me asegurara de que el niño tendría una buena vida.

-Pues bah, lo mandamos con la familia más rica del reino ¡y asunto resuelto!

-Ese niño no saldrá del castillo-la serena pero potente voz de la reina madre puso fin a la discusión.

-¿Y cómo se supone que hagamos eso?-preguntó Klaus, el mayor de sus hijos.

La mujer comenzó a caminar, con paso lento y con ayuda de su elegante bastón, de un extremo al otro de la habitación.

-Ya encontraremos a alguien entre la servidumbre para que nos ayude.

-¿Ayuda?-preguntó su hijo Ulrik-¿te refieres a…

-Alguna sirvienta que quiera hacerse pasar por su madre. Si es necesario contratamos a una, le ofrecemos buen dinero, y le aseguramos que si alguien más a parte de nosotros se entera sobre esto, le cortaremos la cabeza.

-Ah, ¡pero claro! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?-Ulrik rodó los ojos, exasperado.

-Madre, ¿por qué tenemos que hacernos cargo de esto?-cuestionó Klaus-Es decir… el niño…

-No deja de ser mi nieto. Es lamentable, lo sé, pero si es sangre de mi sangre entonces tendré que lidiar con la situación.

-Bueno, pero ¿al menos tenemos la certeza de que es hijo suyo?-preguntó el menor de los presentes, el príncipe Fritz.

-A mí no me dijo nada-aseguró Ulrik encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y aunque lo hubiera hecho dudo mucho que te hubiera interesado-respondió Klaus-Seamos honestos, lo sea o no lo sea, se hubiera enterado él o no, jamás nos lo haría saber. Y con justa razón, después de todo lo que lo hicimos pasar-agregó con pesar.

Tres golpes en la puerta los hicieron girar la cabeza justo cuando el sirviente hacía su entrada.

-Majestad, aquí está el niño.

Cuando el hombre se hizo a un lado, quedó a la vista un pequeño de entre dos y tres años, con ropa evidentemente varias tallas más grandes, de piel blanca como porcelana, unos lindos ojos de un azul profundo y una despampanante cabellera rojiza. Miró con curiosidad al rey, a los dos príncipes y por último a la madre de estos, y les regaló una tierna sonrisa… de lado.

-Bueno, ¿todavía dudas que sea de él?-preguntó Ulrik a su hermano.

Un silencio pesado invadió la habitación. Klaus no dejaba de mirar al niño, por cuyas venas sin duda corría sangre Westergard, y su estupor era tanto que el hombre del servicio se vio en la necesidad de tomar la palabra.

-¿Majestad?-preguntó suavemente-¿Puedo…? Si no se ofrece nada más, me retiro.

El rey ni siquiera lo miró, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y sin aliento susurró:

-Gracias.

La partida del hombre lo puso alerta, borrando de inmediato su sonrisa.

-Tranquilo corazón-habló la reina madre, inclinándose un poco hacia él-Ven aquí-pero el niño negó-Vamos cielo, no te haremos daño.

Frederick estaba cada vez más asustado, eran demasiadas caras nuevas para procesar en tan poco tiempo, y ¿en dónde estaba mamá?

Klaus, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, dio unos pasos al frente y se agachó, colocando una rodilla en el suelo frente al pequeño.

-Hey amiguito, ¿te gustaría dibujar un poco? Tengo papel y plumas, y algunos carboncillos.

-Sí, carboncillos caros importados-se apresuró a decir Ulrik, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su hermano mayor.

-Puedes quedártelos-Frederick pareció dudar-también tengo dulces.

Eso sí que lo interesó. Contario a lo que podía esperase, atravesó la puerta del estudio con paso verdaderamente decidido y se acercó a la madre de los príncipes. La mujer, con indescriptible cariño, lo guío hasta el escritorio de su hijo y le proporcionó los materiales prometidos.

-¿Debo enviar una carta para mi hermano?

-De ninguna manera-respondió su madre.

-Lo último que quiere Klaus es tenerlo en el palacio, ¿por qué crees que lo ha mandado a la casa de campo?-dijo Ulrik.

-Basta con las bromas al respecto, no es el momento. No me pregunten cómo, pero algo me dice que él no está enterado de la existencia de esta criatura, y preferiría que no se enterara, de esa forma nos será más fácil solucionar este tremendo problema.

-Bien-dijo Klaus, quien se acercaba a Frederick con un elegante recipiente de cristal en sus manos-entonces será mejor que vayamos pensando en una solución a esto-cuando llegó hasta el niño y abrió el recipiente, le ofreció uno de los deliciosos bombones cubiertos con azúcar que había en su interior.

-Pff, y ahora le regala los dulces que fueron regalo de sus majestades de Corona-susurró Ulrik a Frizt.

-¿Qué es eso que dibujas?-preguntó el rey al pelirrojito.

-Un _cacallo_ -le respondió con orgullo mientras masticaba un bombón.

-Wow, tienes mucho talento campeón, bien hecho-y le alborotó los cabellos.

-¿Campeón? Ok, suficiente-espetó Ulrik, alterado-¡es un bastardo! Por favor díganme que no pretenden darle un título y propiedades y…

-Sólo le di un caramelo-se defendió Klaus.

-Lo voy a repetir, ¡es un bastardo!

-¡Es un niño!

-¡Y es mi nieto!-gritó su madre.

Nuevamente los hermanos dejaron su disputa de lado, guardando silencio y agachando la cabeza.

-Es difícil de asimilar, lo sé, porque en efecto Ulrik, es un bastardo. Pero no sólo eso-con voz grave y no sin antes echar un rápido vistazo al niño, agregó-Klaus, su madre era una prostituta.

-Eso es lo que asumimos, pero no sabemos si es verdad.

-En efecto madre-dijo Fritz-de buena fuente sé que mi hermano no necesitaba pagar mujeres para llevarlas a la cama. Digo, ¿qué mujer no querría ser la amante de un príncipe?

-Bueno, entonces no es prostituta, ¡pero sí una ramera!

-Madre-la reprendió Klaus.

-Aquí lo importantes es que por ningún motivo debe salir a la luz la paternidad de su hermano. La mujer no tenía más familia que este niño, y eso nos da una ventaja. Ya sólo es necesario resolver lo que haremos con él, y no tienen que preocuparse de ello, porque ya tengo una idea de cómo procederemos.

-No veo porque tiene que ser nuestro problema. Fue Hans quien no se… salió a tiempo, él debería resolver esto-señaló Ulrik, cruzado de brazos.

-¿Por qué es nuestro problema?-comenzó la madre reina, dirigiéndose expresamente a él-Porque nadie nos asegura que Hans no tenga más hijos por ahí regados y no quiero que, al enterarse la gente de que hemos recibido a este bastardo, comiencen a llegar el resto de niños ilegítimos que pudieran o no ser él. O de cualquiera de ustedes-agregó con cizaña.

Se hizo un silencio que Klaus estuvo a punto de romper con un ataque de risa al ver la clara culpabilidad en los rostros de sus dos hermanos.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?-se limitó a preguntar.

-Llama a Inga, dile que me vea en la habitación que ordené esta mañana que preparara-respondió su madre-y despreocúpense de todo. Como ya dije antes, yo me haré cargo-se acercó a Frederick, muy concentrado en sus deberes artísticos, y con dulzura le acarició la cabeza-. Y por supuesto, nada de esto sale de aquí. A fin de cuentas, y basada en los rumores que corren por el reino, tú podrías ser de los más perjudicados Ulrik.

El aludido se limitó a asentir.

Nadie cruzó palabra mientras esperaban la llegada de la criada, hasta que el rítmico sonido del carboncillo sobre el papel obligó a Fritz a abrir la boca.

-Mmmm, se los va a acabar Klaus, quítaselos.

La mirada furibunda de su hermano lo hizo arrepentirse de inmediato por lo dicho. La tensión se volvió más densa; Klaus no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta, el golpeteo del pie de Ulrik comenzó a irritar a Fritz, quien no dejaba de bufar en espera de que su hermano captara el mensaje, mientras que la madre reina paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación. El único que parecía inmune a la situación era Frederick, que embelesado con la suave textura del papel y los maravillosos trazos que su lápiz iba dibujando olvidó por completo que tenía compañía.

Cuando finalmente Inga llegó, los cuatro suspiraron aliviados.

-Bueno, me avisan como termina todo esto eh-dijo Ulrick abandonando con paso apresurado la habitación.

-¿Puedo retirarme?-preguntó educadamente Fritz a su hermano mayor, quien con un ligero movimiento de cabeza le concedió el permiso. Se encaminó hacia la puerta y durante el trayecto echó un último vistazo a su nuevo sobrino.

Klaus estaba seguro, ¡podría jurarlo! Que vio una pequeña sonrisa formarse en los finos labios del príncipe. Vio partir a su hermano para a continuación dirigirse a la criada.

-Inga, haga el favor de llevar al niño a su…

-No, yo lo llevaré-interrumpió la reina.

Klaus la miró, sorprendido.

-Pero madre, lo mejor sería…

-Inga-dijo, ignorando las palabras de su hijo-¿la cama está preparada? Te pedí también que llevaras un par de pijamas de alguno de mis nietos y juguetes de los que ya no usan, ¿lo hiciste?

-Sí señora, está todo listo.

-Perfecto-se dirigió a Friederick, y tendiéndole la mano, lo invitó a acompañarla.

Le costó trabajo dejar el carboncillo y el papel, pero por la forma en que la mujer apretó su manita, supo que no era buena idea rehusarse. Al pasar al lado del rey Klaus se despidió con una sonrisa a la que el monarca respondió de manera discreta. Avanzaron por los largos corredores, el eco de sus pasos acompañado por las lejanas voces del resto de los habitantes del palacio.

El camino fue largo, muy largo, hasta llegar al ala más alejada y solitaria del castillo. Fue cuando Friedrerick comenzó a preocuparse. Hicieron alto frente a una gruesa puerta de madera, y esperaron a que la mujer del servicio sacara una llave y la abriera. Cuando pretendieron cruzar el umbral, Friedrerick frenó.

-¿ _Moma_?-preguntó con voz trémula.

La madre reina lo miró desconcertada. Él zafó su manita del agarre, la juntó con la otra y las apretó contra su pecho.

-¿ _Moma_? ¿ _Anone_ está moma?-repitió, esta vez al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Tu madre?-la anciana se puso nerviosa. Miró a Inga, sin saber que responder, pero ella sólo bajó la cabeza, desentendiéndose por completo de la situación-. Tranquilo corazón, ella… ya… volverá. No puede acompañarte ahora pero ¡mira! ¡Ahí hay un caballito!-abrió con fuerza la puerta, que dejó vía libre hacia el interior del cuarto.

Era una habitación espaciosa, con paredes empapeladas de colores blanco y celeste, con una gran cama al centro sobre la que se encontraban un pantaloncito y una camisa para dormir. En uno de los rincones había una enorme caja de madera con muchos juguetes en su interior, y justo al lado una mecedora en forma de caballito, que a pesar de tener evidentes marcas de uso, los hermosos detalles tallados a mano aún se podían apreciar.

Friederick de inmediato corrió hacia el equino de madera, pero antes de siquiera intentar montarlo, sus piececitos se dirigieron a la caja, de donde comenzó a sacar bloques de madera coloreados, peluches y pequeños animales inanimados.

-Son demasiados juguetes-susurró la madre reina a la sirvienta.

-Señora, ¿quiere que me lleve algunos?

-No, no lo hagas-respondió, sonriendo ante la alegría del pequeño-pero tú serás la encargada de que esto se mantenga en orden ¿escuchaste?

-¡Pero yo no…!

-Ahora ve y trae algo para que el niño meriende, no quiero que vaya a la cama sin cenar-Inga asintió y cuando estaba a punto de dejar la habitación, la anciana la detuvo-Oh, antes de que te vayas, entrégame la llave.

-¿Perdón?

-La llave del cuarto, dámela-la criada, asombrada por la petición, sacó de su delantal la llave y con mano temblorosa la entregó-. Nadie tiene permitido entrar a esta habitación ¿escuchaste? Nadie, salvo tú y yo, atenderemos a Friederick. Por las mañanas me acompañarás y te dejaré para que lo asees, limpiarás la habitación y tres veces al día subiremos, tú a traer sus alimentos y yo lo acompañaré mientras come. Nadie fuera del castillo, y más vale que les quede a todos muy claro, ¡NADIE FUERA DEL CASTILLO! Tiene porque enterarse de la presencia de este niño.

-Po-por supuesto señora.

-Bien. Ahora ve, quiero que Friederick vaya temprano a la cama y tienes que ponerle sus pijamas.

-Sí señora-respondió Inga a la vez que hacía una pequeña reverencia. Pero no alzó su cabeza, y la anciana le inquirió la razón-Es que… perdone mi intromisión pero ¿puedo saber a qué se debe tanta precaución respecto a este niño? Todos mis compañeros se preguntan si… bueno… ¿quién era la mujer que lo trajo?

La reina madre suspiró, cansada.

-Inga-dijo. La criada alzó el rostro ante la mención de su nombre, pero su gesto fue respondido con una sonora y muy dolorosa bofetada que por segundos le nubló la vista-Si quisiera que lo supieras ya te lo hubiera contado ¿no crees? Ahora, cuando bajes a la cocina para traerle la cena, asegúrate de dejar bien en claro a tus compañeros que no deben meter las narices en dónde no les incumbe, a menos que quieran perder la cabeza.

La criada no contestó. Con la mirada húmeda clavada en la alfombra asintió, sumisa, y salió con toda prisa del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cerrando los ojos la anciana se frotó el puente de la nariz con los dedos, exasperada, pero el súbito silencio en la habitación la alertó. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con las orbes celestes de su nieto, mirándola con extrema sorpresa. Suspiró, otra vez, tratando de infundirse paciencia y valor, y componiendo la más dulce de sus sonrisas caminó hacia él.

-Bueno cielo, ¿qué te parecieron los juguetes? Por lo que veo tienes una clara preferencia hacia los caballos… no me sorprende.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, mientras Friederick retomaba sus juegos. Miró la ropita de dormir extendida sobre las sábanas. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que seguramente le quedarían un poco grandes y eso la disgustó. A continuación maldijo al menor de sus hijos, y deseó tenerlo justo en frente para poder darle un golpe en la cabeza y obligarlo a hacerse cargo del problema que había engendrado.

-¿Cuándo dios?-susurró con pesar-mis hijos ya son adultos, ¿hasta cuándo voy a dejar de limpiar sus desastres?

* * *

 **Bueno, pues... aquí está, el primer capítulo. Por favor no desesperen, ya vendrán cosas mejores (eso creo...) pero por lo pronto, gracias nuevamente por su visita y ya que andan por aquí, no les tomará mucho tiempo dejar un review, tengan por seguro que todos y cada uno sin importar su contenido serán bien recibidos.**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola hola! Estoy de vuelta. Agradezco infinitamente sus visitas y reviews, tengan por seguro que sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias son y serán siempre tomadas en cuenta.**

 **Tengo la obligación de advertirles sobre el contenido de este capítulo : he subido el rating debido a malas palabras y algunas escenas con contenido sexual. ****Si desean evitar dicho contenido, entonces por favor no pasen de la línea de división, peeeero, me temo que se perderán algunos detalles, no precisamente indispensables, que podrían darle coherencia más adelante a la historia. Si deciden traspasar los límites de la línea de división y continuar leyendo entonces agradeceré su discreción y madurez.**

 **Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo dos :)**

* * *

-¡Tierra a la vista!

Al escuchar estas palabras suspiró aliviada. Si algo odiaba más que al Duque de Weselton, eran los largos viajes a través del océano; le recordaban la partida de sus padres y pensar que ella misma podría perecer de igual forma tan atroz y dejar sola a su hermana Anna la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza. Aunque su destino eran las horripilantes Islas el Sur, no podía esperar para pisar tierra firme. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, cansada de pasear de un lado a otro por su camarote como bestia enjaulada, y esperó impaciente hasta llegar al puerto.

Lo primero que hizo al salir a cubierta fue proteger sus ojos del abrasador sol. Definitivamente ese reino era mucho, pero mucho más cálido, que su amado Arendelle, pero no era nada que no pudiera soportar. Con la sombra de su mano protegiéndole los ojos, admiró el paisaje que se le presentaba. No tenía comparación alguna con su hogar, en definitiva. No encontró por ningún lado el verdor de las montañas de Arendelle, ni la fresca brisa que provenía del mar, en cambio ese lugar le parecía árido a pesar de los enormes y verdes árboles y el ambiente era sumamente pegajoso. Otra notable diferencia era el palacio; la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando no había diplomáticos o visitas extranjeras que ocuparan las habitaciones extras del castillo, le parecía que era demasiado grande sólo para ella, su hermana y la fiel servidumbre, pero al admirar la imponente estructura del palacio en el que se hospedaría repentinamente se sintió más pequeña e insignificante de lo que jamás llegó a sentir.

El trayecto en carruaje le fue casi tan insoportable como la travesía en el mar; había escuchado cosas maravillosas del reinado del mayor de los Westergard, de la majestuosidad de sus puertos, lo imponente de su ejército y lo espectacular de su palacio de piedra negra, pero lo único que llamaba su atención eran el precario estado en que varias calles y viviendas se encontraban y los ceños fruncidos de todos y cada uno de los rostros que pudo apreciar a través de la ventana. En cuanto el coche hizo alto se precipitó hacia la puerta sin siquiera esperar a que la abrieran para ella.

Se ruborizó cuando, al poner los pies sobre el suelo y alzar la cabeza encontró a la reina Leonor rodeada de todo su séquito justo frente a la puerta del castillo.

-Reina Elsa, es un verdadero honor tenerla con nosotros-dijo acercándose a ella hasta rodearla suave y elegantemente con sus brazos. Fue un gesto curioso, porque a pesar de que sintió el cálido tacto de las manos de la mujer sobre su espalda, procuró evitar cualquier otra clase de contacto con el resto de su anatomía.-Espero que su viaje haya sido placentero.

-Mucho-mintió sonriendo-el mar es… tan azul y grande. Y agitado-agregó nerviosa.-fue lindo. Agradezco enormemente su invitación para visitar las Islas del Sur. Es un reino muy cálido, hasta dónde he podido ver, y me siento muy honrada con este recibimiento.

-Lamento esta austera recepción majestad-dijo, dando media vuelta y haciendo señas para que la siguiera-antes, cuando teníamos visitas de la realeza, organizábamos un enorme desfile, con el carruaje escoltado por nuestros mejores caballos, con los súbditos admirando los elegantes uniformes de la guardia real. Pero el pueblo ya no nos quiere, los caballos se usan solamente para casos indispensables y ya no nos sobra el dinero como para despilfarrarlo en esas cosas. Usted sabe, el incidente de hace unos años produjo terribles mermas en la reputación del reino, pero bueno, mejor me callo porque eso a usted no le interesa.

Dirigió a Elsa una amarga sonrisa justo cuando paraban frente a una pesada puerta de madera labrada.

-Imagino que está cansada majestad, pero le prometo que esto no tomará demasiado tiempo.

Las puertas se abrieron para darles paso a un enorme y maravilloso salón, con las paredes blancas primorosamente decoradas con molduras de oro, el suelo de un mármol blanco e impoluto con unos delicados trazos dorados por aquí y por allá, y con enormes, bellos e intrincados vitrales flanqueando el enorme trono ubicado hasta el otro extremo del salón, y frente al cual se encontraba el rey de pie. La reina Leonor la instó a apurar el paso pero Elsa no hizo mucho caso, embobada en la elegancia del recinto.

-Reina Elsa-la voz grave del monarca la regresó a la realidad-es un verdadero placer tenerla con nosotros. Espero que el mar la haya tratado con cortesía durante el trayecto hasta aquí.

-Rey Klaus, es un enorme honor poder estar por fin frente a frente con usted.

-Lo mismo digo majestad, después de tantísimas cartas intercambiadas con usted me alegra por fin poder poner un rostro a la dueña de todos aquellos ligeros trazos.

-Lo sé, ¡fueron demasiadas!

-Por un momento creí que mi marido se encerraba en su estudio para escribir a su amante-mencionó la reina Leonor, tomando con delicadeza el brazo de Klaus-pero cuando decidí encararlo y me contó la verdad, me alegré.

Elsa rio.

-Imagino el alivio que sintió al saber que su esposo no sostenía ninguna relación extra marital.

-Yo no diría ninguna, más bien elegiría la palabra "otra".

Elsa sintió su rostro ruborizar ante el comentario y el carraspeo nervioso de su anfitrión, pero antes de que alguien pudiera agregar algo más, la reina madre apareció en el salón.

-¡Leonor, por el amor de dios! Ten un poco de decencia y amor propio; a la reina Elsa lo que menos le interesa de este lugar es saber con cuantas otras mujeres ha dormido, duerme o dormirá tu esposo. Así que amarra tu amarga lengua y ve a ordenar que vayan preparando el comedor para la cena.

Leonor, evidentemente dolida, clavó la vista en el suelo y después de murmurar un "lo siento" con los dientes apretados se separó de su marido y procedió a hacer lo ordenado, no sin antes dirigirle una gélida mirada a la reina madre, quien sin inmutarse sonrió a su nuera cuando esta pasó a su lado.

-Majestad, como lamento lo sucedido. Perdone usted a mi nuera, es sólo que el encierro y tener que cuidar de tantos niños ya le han trastocado la cabeza.

-Lady Agneta-dijo Elsa, haciendo una reverencia ante la mujer.

-Levántate niña, eso no es necesario. Si alguien debería inclinarse aquí, esa soy yo. Pero no lo haré-agregó secamente-¿Qué le han parecido las Islas del Sur?

-Bueno, no he visto mucho, pero hasta ahora me parece un lugar suamemente…

-Pobre-interrumpió la mujer. La rubia la miró, desconcertada-Sí, es algo que abunda por el reino últimamente. Pero bah, eso usted ya lo sabía ¿no? Sus nuevos socios comerciales han de haberle pasado el chisme completo.

-Madre-dijo quedamente Klaus.

-¿Cuál chisme, perdón?-preguntó Elsa, rígida y nerviosa.

-Pues que nos han abandonado, por supuesto. ¿Es que no le han dicho? Me resulta raro.

-Madre, basta.

-¿Por qué cree que el reino de Kongsberg de pronto ha ofrecido una mayor cantidad de plata a Arendelle? ¿O que de pronto el rey de Varya o Ataya estén tan interesados en hacer tratos con su majestad la reina Elsa?

-Madre, creo que no es…

-¡Pues porque nos han abandonado mi niña! El pueblo ya no podía costearse lujos como las piedras preciosas, las joyas y las finas telas que ofrecen, así que aquí ya no tienen nada que hacer. En cambio en Arendelle, la nueva tierra de las oportunidades, ven mucho territorio, incluso inexplorado para algunos, para enterrar sus garras. Yo que tú Elsa, aceptaba esos tratados; créeme, Leonor envidiaría las hermosas tiaras que tú y tu hermana lucirían con gemas de Ataya.

-Pues… le agradezco el consejo, Lady Agneta, pero creo que mejor echaré mano de mi consejo para tomar esa decisión. Después de todo, no pienso reemplazar pronto la tiara que heredé de mi querida madre.

La reina madre sonrió con amargura.

-Bueno, has lo que quieras. Pero creo que deberías de aprovechar esas oportunidades.

-Repito, lo consideraré.

-Si nos vas a quitar el honor de disfrutar de dichos lujos, al menos has buen uso de ellos.

-¿Quitarles?

-Si tu padre no se hubiera muerto, lo hubiera hecho.

Ouch, pensó Klaus, eso fue un golpe bajo. Iba siendo hora de parar esa estúpida discusión. Elsa sonrió, y de inmediato adivinó cuál sería su respuesta.

-Pues si su hijo no fuera un matón, nosotros no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¡¿Un matón?!

-Yo sólo dije la…

-Reina Elsa-alzó la voz el rey de inmediato. Ambas lo miraron irritadas, molestas ante su interrupción-Si le he pedido que se reuniera aquí conmigo es porque tengo un asunto muy delicado que tratar con usted.

-Eso es cierto, mencionó algo al respecto en su última carta-la ira fue bajando poco a poco, mientras repasaba en su cabeza esas líneas que tanta curiosidad y nerviosismo le habían causado al leerlas.

-Así que si no le importa, y si no te moleta madre, me gustaría que me acompañara a mi estudio para poder tratarlo lo antes posible; como rey sé que uno jamás deja de tener pendientes que atender en su propio reino, así que no quisiera quitarle más de los diez días que le he prometido, se vería obligada a pasar aquí.

-¿Sólo diez días?-preguntó con sorna Lady Agneta-¿Tan poco tiempo nos honrará con su presencia?

-Si está dentro de mis posibilidades mi honorable señora, será incluso menos-respondió Elsa.

-Y espero que así sea majestad-agregó Klaus al sentir la tensión rodearlos nuevamente. Así que si es tan amable…-le ofreció, junto con una sincera sonrisa, su brazo derecho. Aunque lo pensó durante breves segundos, la afilada mirada que la reina madre tenía puesta sobre ella la incomodó demasiado, por lo que aceptó la invitación del mayor de los Westergard con gusto.

-Por supuesto majestad, vamos.

Caminaron hacia una de las puertas a un costado del trono. Klaus miró hacia atrás, a su madre, que con un rictus de amargura y los hombros hacia atrás los miraba partir. Ella asintió a la vez que sus labios se tensaban en una especie de sonrisa. El rey suspiró, una mezcla de nerviosismo, miedo y ansiedad nadaban en su pecho. Elsa alzó la vista hacia él, y apenas tuvo tiempo de componer una cálida sonrisa para ella. Parecía una buena chica, tal vez lograra hacerla cooperar. Dio un par de palmaditas a la blanca mano que descansaba sobre su antebrazo, y el frío tacto le hizo recordar sus extraordinarias cualidades y lo peligrosas que estas podían ser, como bien le habían contado los testigos de su coronación casi cinco años atrás. Entonces cayó en cuenta de lo imprescindible que era ponerla de su lado; como aliada sería una carta fuerte en su juego, pero como enemiga lo más seguro es que esa hermosa y elegante señorita sería su perdición.

* * *

Enterró con fuerza la pala en la tierra, se recargó en el mango y secó el sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano. Observó a la regordeta ama de llaves caminando a unos siete metros de donde él estaba, seguida por una bella joven a la que mostraba el lugar; una sirvienta más para atender a la familia real durante sus vacaciones de verano.

-No frecuentarás esta parte del jardín trasero salvo que Mikhail o yo te enviemos a algún mandado en particular-decía la mujer al pasar a su lado.-Esta área sólo… buenas tardes joven Hans-saludó secamente.

-Buenas tardes Lucile… señorita-regaló a la chica con la más seductora de sus sonrisas, provocando que el rubor le coloreara el rostro.

-Alteza-fue todo lo que pudo escapar entre sus labios, a la vez que tímidamente hacía una reverencia.

-Oh no linda, basta con eso, él ya no es príncipe, es sólo un lacayo más.

-Hasta que termine mi castigo y me regresen mi título-miró con galantería a la nueva criada y agregó-pero por lo pronto puedes llamarme Hans.

Ella soltó una risita tímida, interrumpida por los empujones del ama de llaves, apremiándola a continuar su camino.

Una vez que la muchacha se retiró, Lucile susurró a Hans:

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla ¿escuchaste?

-Mmm, de todos modos no es mi tipo-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ninguna lo es Hans, ninguna lo es, y luego las tengo a todas suspirando en la cocina y por los corredores.

-¡Eso no es culpa mía, mi querida mujer! Es que ellas me encuentran irresistible aún y con toda esta mierda encima.

-¡Ya te lo advertí muchacho!-respondió, señalándolo con un dedo acusador y disponiéndose a seguir a la muchacha.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada a la que el ama de llaves respondió mostrándole el dedo medio.

-Dos semanas Lucile-le gritó,-ya sólo dos semanas más.

-¡Ya estoy contando los días Hans!-le respondió.

Las siguió con la vista, hasta que la más joven se detuvo para formular algunas preguntas a su guía.

Sí, ella no era su tipo, aunque la muchacha era bella. Definitivamente no se podía decir que fuera una sílfide, pero su cuerpo rellenito lucía como toda una delicia; sería algo digno de experimentar el descansar la cabeza en ese par de suculentos pechos que rogaban por escapar del corset color crema, y esas caderas, ¡ay dios mío!

Las mujeres reemprendieron la marcha, y lo último que vio antes de reanudar sus labores fueron las puntas onduladas del cabello azabache de la doncella danzar por su espalda. Era guapa pero definitivamente no llegaría a satisfacer sus fantasías. Aunque si meterse con ella haría enojar a Lucile, entonces tal vez lo intentaría.

Esa misma tarde, mientras comía en la cocina de la enorme mansión, se sorprendió al notar a nueve empleados nuevos, que sumados a los quince que habían llegado la semana anterior, le hacían pensar que sus doce hermanos junto con sus respectivas familias completas pasarían las vacaciones en el lugar junto con su madre. Sólo esperaba ya no estar ahí cuando ellos aparecieran y así poder evitar sus abusos y bromas sobre su actual situación.

Mientras fue príncipe, aún en el palacio, jamás le dio importancia a los empleados, bastaba con que hubiera alguien que lo atendiera. Si era nuevo o llevaba bastante tiempo ahí, eso lo tenía muy sin cuidado. Aunque le costara admitirlo, definitivamente había aprendido mucho durante esos años de castigo. De no ser por esa oportunidad nunca habría sabido del valor que cada ser humano posee, pertenezca a la clase social que sea, y no habría conocido personas tan interesantes, como la voluptuosa joven de esa mañana a la que pretendía ir a buscar apenas terminara el guiso de su plato, aunque no se pareciera en nada a Lavinia.

Lavinia…

 _Arribó algunas semanas después que él. Su labor consistía principalmente en recoger las hortalizas, huevos, ordeñar a las vacas e ir hasta el pueblo a traer todo lo indispensable para la cocina. El primer día que pasó junto a las caballerizas rumbo a los establos, los destellos que el sol sacó a su rubia cabellera le aceleraron el corazón. Por un momento la confundió, pero en cuanto lo saludó con una leve reverencia y pudo apreciar con detenimiento sus facciones, su ritmo cardiaco regresó a la normalidad._

 _Había mujeres más guapas trabajando en el lugar, pero había en ella una mezcla de arrogancia e inocencia que desde el principio llamó su atención. Le tomó sólo tres días hacerla caer en sus redes. Fue la primera en hacerlo._

 _Ella comenzó a encontrar excusas para verlo a cada momento: llevaba menos leche de la necesaria y luego tenía que regresar por más, u olvidaba algún cesto cerca de las caballerizas, e incluso a veces simplemente se escapaba de sus labores para conversar con él. La chica no tenía ni el mes de haber llegado cuando Hans finalmente logró su cometido: despojarla de su virginidad en un oscuro pero cálido rincón del establo._

 _Lo difícil no fue convencerla, sino mantener la concentración durante el acto, en veces atendiendo a la chica jadeante y sudorosa debajo de él, en veces echando un vistazo a través de las grietas de la madera de la pared por la que débiles rayitos de sol se colaban, iluminando el rostro de porcelana de Lavinia._

 _Poco a poco los gemidos de su amante comenzaron a aumentar tanto en cantidad como en intensidad. Intentó mantener ocupada su boca, besándola, pero no parecía dar mucho resultado._

 _-Sshh, no querrás que nos descubran ¿verdad?_

 _-Mmmmm, no-respondió ella entre susurros. Pero restándole importancia, o tal vez dejándose llevar por el momento, apenas dicho esto soltó un desgarrador grito de placer._

 _Eso fue demasiado._

 _-¡Dije silencio!-pronunció entre dientes, propinándole una fuerte bofetada para después cubrir su boca con la mano agresora._

 _Los ojos de Lavinia se abrieron con sorpresa. Para Hans, la acción resultó excitante; la mejilla de su amante poco a poco se tornó roja y en sus ojos creyó ver asomarse las lágrimas, pero no lo pudo asegurar, pues la chica los cerró a la vez que un gemido gutural escapó de su garganta. Apretó con fuerza la mano sobre sus labios a la vez que intensificaba sus movimientos. Quería repetirlo, volver a golpearla, pero no lo creyó adecuado. Sin embargo, el recuerdo del sonido de la palma de su mano chocando con la suave piel del rostro de la chica fue suficiente para alejar las preocupaciones y llevarlo al éxtasis._

 _Más tarde, cuando él terminaba de colocarse la camisa y ella, con gesto pensativo limpiaba sus muslos con un pañuelo, se atrevió a decir:_

 _-Lamento haber sido un poco… rudo, contigo hace unos momentos._

 _Ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla, tratando de restarle importancia al suceso. Ella aclaró su garganta y con voz tímida contestó:_

 _-No tiene de que preocuparse. En realidad-dudó un poco sin saber cómo continuar. Hans la miró expectante-en realidad me gustó que fuera rudo._

 _La mirada llena de lascivia que la chica le prodigó le hizo hervir la sangre. Sonrió completamente satisfecho. Terminó de acomodarse el cuello de la camisa, se alisó el pantalón y caminó hacia la puerta._

 _-Fue un placer Lavinia. Y lo digo en serio._

 _Ilusa, jamás debió haber dicho eso._

 _Cada nuevo encuentro sexual resultaba más placentero que el anterior. Ya no se molestaba en ocultarlo, incluso para alimentar el ego de Hans, era bien sabido que la sirvienta escapaba algunas noches a la fría y humilde habitación del pelirrojo. También estaba en boca de todos el hecho de que él lo hacía sólo por placer y diversión aunque Lavinia hiciera oídos sordos a las habladurías. Después de todo eso provoca el amor._

 _Los golpes y agresiones consentidas mientras intimaban se hacían cada vez más intensos. Hubo un día en particular cuando a principios de diciembre llegó a los establos un hermoso caballo appaloosa. Hans fue debidamente instruido sobre los cuidados que debía prodigarle._

 _-Asegúrate de mantenerlo bien acicalado. Y vivo, al menos hasta que lo embarquen._

 _-¿A dónde va?-preguntó acariciando la crin del animal._

 _-A Arendelle. Es un regalo del rey para la reina Elsa por su cumpleaños-respondió el jefe de cuadras antes de marcharse._

 _Sus palabras lo volvieron loco, ¡furioso! Al grado de nublarle la vista._

 _-Esa perra, maldita bruja. Un regalo, ¿por su cumpleaños? ¡Ja! Más bien un premio por refundirme en este lugar de mierda, lejos de mi "honorable" familia-río amargamente, a lo que el corcel respondió con un relincho.-Tranquilo muchacho, me portaré bien. Después de todo, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Es más, me compadezco de ti-dijo acariciando con ternura el hocico del animal._

 _De quien no tuvo compasión fue de Lavinia; esa noche, por primera vez, azotó la carne de sus nalgas con una fusta. Y lo hizo con tanto odio que no reparó en el daño que estaba causando. También por primera vez Lavinia se encontró llorando y rogando piedad, pero para su desdicha se dio cuenta de que sus súplicas no hacían efecto en su fustigador. La dejó en el establo temblando y con la piel al rojo vivo, pero el corazón no se le ablandó ni un poco. Suspiró, exasperado, y pasando una mano por su roja melena alborotada le dijo:_

 _-No te molestes en buscarme, ya lo haré yo cuando me apetezca-y salió con paso firme, sin hacer caso a los sollozos de la joven._

Se levantó de la mesa aun chupándose los dedos, dio las gracias fría y rápidamente a las cocineras y salió pensativo. ¿Qué pasó con Lavinia? ¿En dónde se encontraría justo ahora?

 _Cuatro noches después retozaban juntos nuevamente. Tenía que admitir que por un momento dudó si la chica querría regresar a sus brazos, pero para su sorpresa al día siguiente Lavinia no dejó de buscar su mirada cada vez que se topaban. Justo esa mañana, cuando pasó a su lado de camino al huerto, se desvió un poco y dejó caer una notita que Hans sin disimulo alguno recogió de entre el estiércol con el que trabajaba en ese momento. "Me he sentido muy sola, pero esperaré por sus órdenes… mi señor". Sintió que la sangre le hervía y cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los de ella, un destello de lujuria brilló en sus pupilas._

 _-Parece que la lluvia se acerca-dijo con tono casual mientras Lavinia se alejaba. Al escuchar su voz, paró en seco-creo que tendré que quedarme hasta tarde en el establo para asegurarme de que los caballos se mantengan secos._

 _Dicho esto, reanudó su labor. Lavinia esperó un momento, procesando el mensaje, y regresó con paso presuroso a la mansión._

 _A pesar de no llevar su reloj de bolsillo, por la altura de la luna en el cielo supuso que eran pasadas las diez de la noche cuando su amante apareció de entre las sombras, vistiendo un ligero camisón morado, con su larga y rubia melena cayendo sobre sus hombros y preguntando con voz suave:_

 _-¿Puedo servirle en algo su majestad?_

 _No tuvo que preguntarlo dos veces; en cuestión de segundos ya la tenía arrodillada frente a él. Se inclinó, acarició su mejilla y con un rápido y brusco movimiento tomó entre sus dedos las doradas hebras de cabello que jaló hacia atrás, obligándola a mirarlo directo a la cara._

 _-Ahora vas a ser una chica buena y obedecerás sin replicar ¿verdad?_

 _-Lo que el rey ordene-fue todo lo que respondió antes de que sus labios fueran apresados en un fogoso beso, justo antes de que Hans le mostrara la fusta._

 _Una vez satisfechas sus sádicas necesidades y antes de que Lavinia se retirara, dijo:_

 _-La próxima vez viste de azul-ella lo miró desconcertada._

 _-¿Azul?_

 _-Y ata tu cabello en una trenza._

 _-¿Para qué?_

 _-Es una orden._

 _Las siguientes semanas sus encuentros se volvieron cada vez más frecuentes, más intensos y prolongados, sin embargo notó un extraño cambio en Lavinia; cuando salía a realizar sus tareas andaba con paso lento, arrastrando los pies, y la cabeza baja todo el tiempo. Durante sus noches de pasión estaba distraída, al grado de tener que imponerle severos castigos por ignorar una instrucción o realizar un movimiento mal, pero llegó un momento en que su cuerpo estaba tan magullado, inspirando en Hans piedad y culpabilidad, que decidió dejar por un tiempo la fusta y las bofetadas de lado para prodigarle más caricias. Eso pareció funcionar. Sin embargo, una mañana muy temprano, de camino a los establos vio a la distancia su figurilla delgada y grácil en la ventana de la cocina, presa de un llanto convulsivo y amargo. La curiosidad, más que la preocupación, casi lo hicieron correr hasta allá para preguntar lo sucedido, pero en su arrogancia se negó a darle importancia a la mujer y sus sentimientos; ya le preguntaría más tarde cuando se reuniera con ella._

 _Pero esa tarde no la encontró a la hora de la comida, ni andando por el jardín trasero, ni en los pasillos de la mansión, así que no le sorprendió su ausencia por la noche en el establo._

 _Tampoco la vio al día siguiente. En realidad no la vio en toda la semana. De pronto, comenzó a extrañarla, pero no fue por mucho tiempo; llegaron nuevas chicas con las cuales podía pasar el tiempo, y aunque sus encuentros no lo dejaban del todo satisfecho, al menos podía ocupar en algo sus noches._

Sí, ninguna le inspiraba el mismo deseo y rabia como Lavinia, pero conforme el tiempo y las mujeres fueron pasando, terminó por olvidarse de ella, al grado de no volver siquiera a pensarla a lo largo de los años. Hasta esa tarde.

* * *

 **¿Bueno, qué tal? Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y vaya agarrando forma esta historia.**

 **Nuevamente agradezco su visita, no olviden dejar su review.**

 **Besos :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hey, hola!**

 **Por fin, después de mucha procrastinación, aquí está el capítulo tres (¡yeeii!). Estoy consciente de que la estructura de este capítulo es un poco... amorfa, espero que eso no impida que sigan el hilo de la historia; todo se desarrolla el mismo día pero en distintas habitaciones del palacio. Pero por supuesto, si usted considera que esto ha quedado hecho un asco, siempre recuerde que estoy abierta a opiniones, críticas... y felicitaciones, ¡ja!**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Recordaba claramente el último día que había pasado fuera de esa habitación: había dibujado caballos y barcos en hojas blancas y suaves con unos maravillosos carboncillos que aquel hombre pelirrojo, barbón y barrigoncillo le prestara, y había comido los bombones más deliciosos que jamás hubiera probado. Y sentía que de eso había pasado ya muuuucho tiempo. Friederick miró con tristeza sus juguetes regados por el suelo; ya estaba aburrido de ellos, ya no quería estar ahí, y cada día que pasaba encerrado extrañaba más y más a su mamá. Por el contrario, comenzaba a desarrollar una especie de odio hacia la anciana y la mucama que todos los días iban a visitarlo, pero que por ninguna razón lo dejaban si quiera asomar las narices por la puerta.

-¿Se va a terminar esta galleta, joven Friederick?-preguntó educadamente Inga, llamando nuevamente su atención.

Había dejado una galleta a medio morder sobre la cama; era de avena y almendras, y al igual que el encierro, las galletas de avena ya lo tenían harto.

-¡Cómetela tú!-le gritó molesto a la vez que corría y se montaba sobre el caballito de madera.

La chica abrió los ojos, sorprendida, pero no dijo nada. Meciéndose mientras la miraba, desafiante y con el ceño fruncido, por primera vez cayó en cuenta de lo jovencita que se veía. Para nada se parecía a su mami, con aquellas bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos, su cabello rubio que se negaba a ser recluido en el apretado moño que usaba a la altura de la nuca, y sin las arruguitas que se le hacían alrededor de los párpados y los labios cada vez que le sonreía. Y por supuesto tampoco era como la vieja "lady" amargada que lo había encerrado.

-Pequeño-se atrevió a decir Inga-si no ha terminado su merienda para cuando llegue la reina madre, nos vamos a meter en problemas. Ambos. Por favor-dijo suplicante.

Pero Friederick era un hueso duro de roer.

-¡No! ¡No _quielo_ tu _cuchina_ galleta!

-Joven Friederick, esas no son palabras para un princip…

-Para un niño educado como creía, eras tú.

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta por la que justo en ese momento entraba la reina madre. Inga se puso en pie enseguida y se inclinó en una reverencia. Friederick… Friederick siguió meciéndose, aunque a una mayor velocidad. La sola presencia de esa señora lo hacía enfadar.

-Bájate de ahí y termina tu merienda-le ordenó con severidad.

Él se lo pensó, y muy seriamente. Era obvio para ambas que en ese momento no estaba nada feliz, sin embargo hizo alto a su caballo, bajó de él y con pasitos pesados y enojados se encaminó de nuevo a la cama sobre la que reposaba la bandeja con la comida. Tomó su galleta mordida y mirando sin amilanarse más a la reina madre, la terminó.

-Te dije que no lo dejaras comer sobre la cama Inga.

-Señora, es que el niño…

-Sacude esas migajas y recoge la bandeja, ya nos vamos.

-Sí señora.

La chica hizo lo que le ordenaron y se encaminó a la salida. Estaba por cerrarse la puerta cuando Friederick gritó:

-¡Mi moma! ¡Quiero a mi moma!

Lady Agneta lo miró irritada. Inga se puso muy nerviosa.

-¿Tu madre? Mmm, no creo que ella quiera verte-eso asustó visiblemente al niño-Te has portado muy mal, has sido muy malcriado, ¿crees que a ella le gustaría un niño así?

Friederick bajó la cabeza y al poco tiempo comenzó a hipar.

-Mi moma-sollozó, partiéndole el corazón a Inga en mil pedazos.

Su abuela se acercó a él y con brusquedad le alzó el rostro.

-Además, mírate, estás revolcado y con la ropa sucia.

-Señora, estuvo jugando junto a la ventana y…

-Tal vez te deje ver a tu mamá… si eres bueno y esta vez no muerdes a Inga cuando te bañe-El pequeño secó sus lágrimas, pero sin dejar de hipar asintió dócilmente.-Bueno. Inga, deja eso y concluye el resto de tus tareas y sube para preparar la tina.

Se giró y sin voltear una vez más cerró la puerta. El dolor pareció esfumarse y dejar paso nuevamente a la ira cuando escuchó que echaban el cerrojo. Odiaba a esa señora, la odiaba mucho, y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que se muriera pronto.

* * *

-¿Guerra?-preguntó Elsa sorprendida, deteniendo el viaje de la taza de té hacia sus labios.

-Suena terrible, lo sé-respondió Klaus-pero no tenemos otra alternativa.

-Con su perdón majestad, pero su reino ya está en muy serios problemas, una guerra lo único que haría sería empeorar la situación.

-Si perdemos-Klaus retiró el platito sobre el que descansaba la taza de té ya frío y por primera vez desde que llegaran a su estudio la miró directo a sus cerúleos ojos-Pero si ganamos, podré resarcir un poco del daño que mi pueblo ha sufrido.

Elsa lo consideró un momento.

-Pero no estoy muy segura de que esa sea la forma correcta.

-Entonces ¿cuál es Elsa? Por favor, si usted sabe de otra forma en que pueda regresarles la tranquilidad a mis ciudadanos, dígamela. Una que no incluya el recuperar a nuestros socios o adquirir unos nuevos, porque tenemos ya años intentándolo y créame, no lo hemos logrado.

-Entiendo que se encuentra en una situación difícil majestad, y lo lamento-dijo Elsa con sinceridad.

-Majestad… la "situación difícil" mató a mi padre hace un año. Lo que tengo ahora entre mis manos es una "situación horrorosa", y me temo que de un momento a otro me costará la corona y la cabeza de cada uno de los miembros de mi familia.

No fueron sus palabras, sino la resignación con la que las dijo lo que conmovió a Elsa. Pensó un poco más antes de hablar; lo último que quería era comprometer su reino en algo tan peligroso y horrible, pero… con preguntar no prometía nada.

-Rey Klaus, ¿qué es lo que quiere de mí? ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi reino?

El hombre suspiró, aunque no era muy claro si se trataba de alivio, paciencia, o simple cansancio lo que había expulsado por entre los labios.

-Su permiso majestad. Quiero que nos deje usar, de ser necesario, parte del territorio marítimo de Arendelle-Elsa abrió los ojos con sorpresa-. Repito, sólo en caso de ser necesario.

-Mi pueblo quedaría al alcance de un ataque.

-Nosotros nos aseguraremos de proteger a Arendelle. Como su aliado tendríamos la obligación de asegu…

-Pe-pero eso nos estaría metiendo en la batalla, ¡y me rehúso a tomar parte de todo esto!

-Por favor reina Elsa, si lográramos avanzar hasta allá y navegar un poco de sus aguas, podríamos defendernos más fácilmente de Weselton.

-Lo siento, pero mi respuesta es no. Todo esto es muy infantil y no voy a entrometerme en una guerra a la que ni siquiera he sido llamada.

Se puso en pie velozmente, dispuesta a dar por zanjado el tema, pero aún no se había enderezado del todo cuando Klaus sacó el último de sus argumentos de la manga.

-Oh, aún no reina Elsa, pero lo harán, créame.

-¿Perdón?

-Su nombre ha sido mencionado en más de una ocasión en todo esto. Ya sea que la quieran como aliada o que, una vez terminado con nosotros y afianzada su terrible alianza, vayan directo a conquistar su territorio.

Elsa volvió a su asiento. Lo miró sin dar crédito a sus palabras, pues estaba segura de que se trataba sólo de una artimaña para hacerla caer en su juego.

-Eso no es verdad.

Klaus sonrió, y eso no le gustó. A continuación abrió un cajón de su escritorio, el que estaba más abajo, y de él sacó un cofre de madera vieja y maltratada. Elsa no pudo ver lo que había en su interior, pero sacó un pliego de papel que le ofreció.

-Si le apetece, puede leerlo usted misma. Llegó desde Weselton hace poco más de un mes, y si mal no recuerdo hacen referencia a una… ¿cómo era? ¿bruja helada? ¿bruja de hielo? Algo así-la rubia se la arrebató, haciendo caso omiso de la etiqueta y los modales, y rápidamente leyó su contenido. Klaus esperó hasta que hubo terminado y cuando el desconcierto fue evidente en su rostro, sonrió.

-Esto… esto no puede ser real. Es injusto, ¡ni mi gente ni yo les hemos hecho daño alguno!

-Bueno-dijo el rey encogiéndose de hombros-yo no sé, pero eso es lo que ahí dice. Ah-rebuscó en el cofre-por aquí tengo una en la que la llaman "reina ramera de Arendelle", déjeme la encuentro.

-¡Basta, no es necesario!

Klaus sonrió satisfecho. Guardó silencio mientras ella se ponía en pie y caminaba de un lado a otro por el estudio.

-Es cuestión de tiempo majestad. Tarde o temprano la carta llegará. Pero para entonces usted podrá estar preparada. Puede incluso negarse a responder, preparar a sus hombres y a su pueblo, y cuando la guerra estalle podrán simplemente esperar.

-¿Esperar qué?

-A que nos venzan. Si nosotros caemos, entonces tendrán que defenderse. Pero le prometo majestad-dijo, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta ella-que si usted me brinda su ayuda, haré todo lo posible por proteger su territorio. Ni una sola bala llegará si quiera a sus costas, y para cuando todo termine usted, su familia y su pueblo podrán volver a respirar con tranquilidad. Si algo conserva en excelente estado las Islas del Sur es a su armada y ejército; le aseguro reina Elsa, de que seguimos siendo el terror de los otros reinos. Y eso es precisamente algo de lo que Arendelle carece.

-¿De… qué?-preguntó ella nerviosa.

-Un ejército decente. Es obvio que, aún durante el mandato de su abuelo, que en paz descanse, sus fuerzas armadas no han sido llamadas a batalla. Tan sólo mi cuerpo de caballería sería capaz de derrotar a todo su ejército de tierra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No se diga lo que sería capaz de hacer mi fuerza naval contra su reino.

-¿Está tratando de intimidarme?

-No-respondió con tranquilidad-estoy tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. Porque entonces, Elsa, sólo tiene dos opciones: o nos ayuda a terminar con el enemigo, o usted se convierte en otro enemigo.

Por un momento Elsa se quedó sin aliento. A ella todo aquello seguía pareciéndole una amenaza. El rey Klaus caminó alrededor de ella con las manos en la espalda, haciéndola sentir como una criatura pequeñita siendo acorralado por su depredador.

-Tiene aún nueve días para pensarlo majestad, no se preocupe por darme una respuesta ahora-se encaminó hasta su escritorio y volvió a tomar asiento. Hizo sonar una campanita, pero ni el tintinear logró sacar a Elsa de sus pensamientos-Sólo recuerde una cosa; si a mí me apetece, puedo ir a humillarme a pies de mis enemigos y rogarles que me incluyan en su alianza, quedar bajo su yugo, si a ellos les apetece. Pero usted… A mí me dejarán reinar como una especie de embajador a su mando, pero estoy seguro de que, en caso de que lograran hacerse con su corona majestad, lo primero que harán será cortarle a usted la cabeza-ella lo miró escandalizada-, para después encargarse de someter a su dulce hermana a un matrimonio arreglado y con suerte, recluirla en una de las cámaras de su palacio en espera de que empiece a parir herederos para la nueva Arendelle. Pero descuide, piénselo bien-agregó al percatarse que la rubia pretendía refutar sus palabras-Oh, Boris-dijo cuándo la puerta del despacho se abrió-¿serías tan amable de acompañar a la reina Elsa al comedor? Las mujeres ya deben estarla esperando listas para la cena.

-A la orden majestad.

Elsa se encaminó a la puerta pero antes de abandonar el estudio Klaus dijo:

-Reina Elsa…

-Sí, lo pensaré majestad-respondió con brusquedad aunque sin atreverse a voltear. Siguió su camino, absorta en sus pensamientos y con las tripas echas un nudo en el estómago. Estaba segura de que no lograría probar bocado esa noche.

Siguió en automático al criado, sin dejar de mirarse las manos y con su cerebro trabajando a mil por hora. En determinado momento del recorrido un alboroto de voces agudas y carcajadas descontroladas llamó su atención. Miró hacia el frente y lo que al principio le pareció una mancha deforme de colores poco a poco fue definiéndose como un grupo de mujeres reunidas frente a las puertas del comedor. Cuando estuvo un poco más cerca las damas, avisadas por una de ellas, callaron y la miraron con curiosidad, cosa que sólo logró aumentar sus nervios. Entre el grupo de mujeres bien vestidas, bellamente arregladas y peinadas, pudo distinguir a la reina madre y a Leonor, entonces no le cupo la menor duda de quienes se trataba; eran sin lugar a dudas las esposas del resto de los príncipes de las Islas del Sur.

* * *

Cuando Inga llegó a la habitación, cargada con toallas, jabones y una pijama limpia, lo primero que la descolocó fue el silencio que reinaba en el lugar. Después, el perfecto orden en que seguía la habitación, justo como ella la había dejado momentos antes, mientas se llenaba la bañera.

-¿Joven Friederick?-preguntó, estirando lo más que pudo una de sus piernas y apenas rozando la puerta con la punta del pie dio un muy suave empujón para tratar de cerrar y adentrándose en el cuarto para dejar las cosas sobre la cama.-¿Friederick? ¿En dónde estás?

Caminó al cuarto del baño y se asomó rápidamente; no, no estaba ahogado en la bañera, y eso la hizo respirar aliviada. Recorrió el cuarto, buscando tras las cortinas, en el armario… hasta que un ligero movimiento bajo la cama llamó su atención. Se hincó en el suelo y con un movimiento rápido tomó los regordetes tobillos del pequeño y lo jaló hacia ella.

-¡NOOOOO!-gritó Friederick, retorciéndose y manoteando para tratar de zafarse.

-¡Basta jovencito, no se resista más! Por favor Friedrick, no me obligue a llamar a Lady Agneta.

Esa amenaza fue suficiente para que el niño se quedara quieto. La miró, entre ofendido y decepcionado, y finalmente se dejó poner en pie sobre la cama.

-Eso es. Ahora hay que ir a la ducha.

Comenzó a desnudarlo, teniendo la innecesaria precaución de doblar cada pieza de ropa que iba quitando. Friederick, manso como un corderito, colaboró con la mucama, de mala gana, sin emitir quejido alguno. Estaba sacándole Inga los pantaloncillos cuando, sobre el hombro de la muchacha, sus ojos brillaron con emoción. Apenas hubo sacado la segunda pierna de la prenda y aprovechando que Inga tomó la ropa y fue a echarla en un canasto para mandarla lavar, Friederick salió disparado hacia la puerta que ella descuidadamente había dejado semiabierta.

-¡Friederick, noooo!-gritó la muchacha al verlo escapar, pero el niño ya corría en calzoncillos atravesando todo el corredor. Con horror y un miedo atroz de que la reina madre se percatara de lo sucedido, se apresuró tras él, orando por lograr alcanzarlo antes de que alguien más lo viera, y maldiciendo la hora en que había olvidado echar llave a la puerta.

* * *

-Reina Elsa, pero que honor-dijo Leonor aun cuando la rubia se encontraba a varios metros de ellas-mi marido la ha entretenido bastante en su estudio, por un momento hasta temí que no se uniría a nosotras en la cena.

-Perdonen la tardanza pero en efecto, ha sido una reunión muy… informativa.

-La demora no es problema majestad, lo importante es que ya está usted aquí-dijo una chica apenas unos años mayor que Elsa, de cabellera castaña y espesa y ojos tan pequeños que al sonreírle cortésmente se cerraban casi en su totalidad.

-Amm, sí, bueno. Agradezco mucho su amabilidad y hospitalidad y por favor no me tomen por grosera, pero es que estoy tan cansada, el viaje fue tan extenuante que si no les molesta, preferiría saltearme la cena y poder descansar.

-Oh mi niña-dijo la reina madre-entendemos lo exhausta que has de estar, esto del viaje y las noticias que has de haber recibido… pero te prometo que la cena será breve. Por favor, no nos niegues tu presencia.

Elsa se mordió el labio, dubitativa. Finalmente suspiró resignada, y a punto estaba de dar una respuesta cuando un pequeño alboroto muy a lo lejos llamó su atención y la de sus anfitrionas.

* * *

Friederick corrió sin cesar, sin siquiera disminuir la velocidad; Inga lo seguía muy de cerca y lo último que quería era regresar a esa habitación. Además, no era tonto, y sabía de sobra que cuando la anciana se enterara seguramente mandaría a alguien a que le pusiera unas buenas nalgadas. En su carrera pasó al lado de varias personas, la mayoría mujeres del servicio que gritaron escandalizadas al verlo en ropa interior. Bajó algunas escaleras, atravesó más corredores, y finalmente encontró lo que, a unos cuantos metros más, parecía una puerta. Entonces y antes de que cantara victoria, un hombre con uniforme del ejército, alto y fornido, se atravesó en su camino.

-¡Deténganlo!-escuchó a Inga gritar-¡Detengan a ese niño!

El hombre, sorprendido por los gritos, puso alto a su andar y miró en su dirección. Apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar la pequeña bala pelirroja que pasó por su lado, y aún no se recuperaba del susto cuando la mucama chocó contra él.

-¡Príncipe Fritz! Dios santo, pero que… perdón, yo no…

-¿Inga? ¿Qué está…

Más gritos de damas y la voz de un hombre instando a coger al chiquitín hicieron reaccionar a la muchacha. Rápidamente apartó a un lado al príncipe y volvió a correr.

-¡Friederick, alto!

-¿Friederick?-el nombre le sonaba, pero no recordaba muy bien de dónde. La última vez que lo había escuchado estaba en el estudio de su hermano, tratando de ayudar a su madre a resolver el problemilla del bastardo de su hermano. Ah sí, eso era, ¡ese Friederick era!-Oh, ¡Friederick!-rió. Pero el recuerdo de su madre lo hizo palidecer-Ay no, ¡Friederick!

Se echó a correr tras ellos, moviendo sus piernas a la mayor velocidad que le era posible; más valía que lo alcanzara antes de que su madre se diera cuenta de lo sucedido, si es que quería mantener con vida tanto a la mucama como al niño.

Pero Friederick ya iba muy por delante aunque con varios miembros de la servidumbre pisándole los talones. Eso no le importaba, ¡era muy divertido! Y por primera vez en muchos días soltó una carcajada de genuina felicidad. Estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final, saltar por una ventana si era necesario, cuando una imagen bastante familiar llamó su atención.

Derrapó en el pulido mármol del suelo y con la misma velocidad retrocedió un par de pasos y se paró. Inga suspiró aliviada al verlo hacer alto, pero el corazón apenas le volvía a latir cuando lo vio correr en una nueva dirección.

-Moma-dijo primero como para sí, pero conforme más se acercaba y más se convencía de que era ella, su voz comenzó a hacer eco en el salón-¡Moma moma! ¡Eres moma!

-¡No Friederick, nooo!-gritó Inga aterrorizada cuando se percató de que se dirigía al grupo de damas esperando frente al comedor.

Ellas miraron en dirección a los gritos, y las reacciones ante lo que se acercaba a ellas fueron muy diversas; algunas lanzaron chillidos escandalizadas, otras rieron divertidas, un par de ellas lanzaron algunos "ohhh" y "awww" enternecidas, y Elsa no hizo más que parpadear repetidas veces para asegurarse de que lo que tenía frente a sus ojos era real.

-¡Moma!-Gritó el niño pelirrojo en calzoncillos, y con los brazos abiertos corrió directo a ella, abrazándose de golpe y fuertemente a sus piernas.

-¡Oh! Amm, ¿hola?-fue todo lo que la rubia, sorprendida, pudo decir.

Lady Agneta estaba lívida. Contempló la escena con horror para después dirigir la mirada a la desesperada Inga, que con lágrimas en los ojos y jadeando dios sabe si a causa del cansancio o los nervios, negó con la cabeza y susurró un "lo siento" apenas audible para sus compañeros.

-¡Moma! ¡Yo con moma!-decía Friederick con la voz ahogada por un llanto emocionado mientras Boris trataba de despegarlo de las faldas de la reina de Arendelle.

Pero ella, dulcemente, colocó ambas palmas en su espalda y cuando alzó la vista para mirarla su hermosa sonrisa lo enamoró a la misma vez que lo desconcertó.

-¿Moma?-preguntó. Ella no era su mami. Su cabello era de un color similar pero ni siquiera brillaba igual. Y su rostro lucía tan… reluciente. Y ese dulce olor… ay no-¿Moma?-volvió a preguntar esta vez al borde de un llanto histérico.

-¡Basta!-gritó Lady Agneta, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y separando al niño de la reina.

-¡NOOOOO!-gritó él, rompiendo en un lamento desgarrador que hasta las princesas del reino se sintieron conmovidas.

-Borias, llévate a esta criatura de aquí.

-¿A dón-dónde lo llevo señora?-preguntó el hombre nervioso; era evidente que la reina madre estaba furiosa.

-¡A donde sea, pero no lo quiero ver más aquí!

-¡Nooo! ¡Moma!-gritaba Friederick, estirando su brazo hacia Elsa quien inmóvil vio como el hombre alzaba al niño en brazos y se lo llevaba a toda velocidad.

-¡Y ustedes, largo de aquí!-la servidumbre que antes persiguiera a Friederick rápidamente se dispersó-Inga-siseo. A la mucama se le puso la piel de gallina, y temblando de pies a cabeza se giró-en cuanto termine la cena-dijo entre dientes-te espero en mi habitación.

-Señora, yo…

-Hay algo importante de lo que debemos hablar.

-Pero no…

-Ahora lárgate.

Un silencio sepulcral interrumpido de vez en cuando por los gritos del pequeño exhibicionista se instaló entre las paredes del salón. Nadie decía nada, las princesas sólo se miraban entre ellas mientras Fritz traba de adivinar que pasaba por la mente de su madre, a quién podría asegurar, le salía hasta humo de las orejas. Fue la reina de Arendelle quien finalmente habló.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quién era ese niño?-se giró, cuestionando a las princesas. Ellas negaron.

-No es mío-dijo una.

-Mío tampoco.

-Yo jamás lo había visto.

-Yo sí-se escuchó la potente voz de Leonor.

La reina miraba con insistencia en dirección a Elsa, pero no era a ella a quien parecía desafiar, sino a la anciana a espaldas de la rubia.

-¿En dónde Leonor?-inquirió una de sus cuñadas.

-Es el niño que llegó hace unos días con la mujer moribunda al palacio ¿no es así?-Lady Agneta ignoró por completo a su nuera, encaminándose al comedor-¿Señora?-preguntó esta vez alzando la voz-Es él, ¿no es verdad?

La reina madre estaba furibunda. Se obligó a mantener el control, no iba a permitir que la mirada retadora de Leonor la sacara de sus cabales.

-Será mejor que entremos al comedor, los caballeros no tardarán en llegar-dijo con la voz aún temblorosa.

Las damas comenzaron a moverse con pasos dubitativos, hasta que una frágil y aguda vocecilla se escuchó de entre el rebaño de princesas.

-En realidad… creo que todos agradeceríamos una explicación sobre lo sucedido.

Los ojos se posaron sobre la atrevida chica, la menor de las ahí presentes, incluyendo a la reina de Arendelle. Incluso Elsa temió por su integridad física en cuanto notó como las pupilas de la vieja señora ardían con rabia. Con la respiración agitada la acusada se acercó a su nuera y a pesar de que ya todos lo veían venir, una exclamación de horror general se escuchó cuando la dama alzó su brazo con fuerza, listo para asestar el golpe sobre la princesa.

-¡Madre no!-gritó el príncipe Fritz, logrando que la reina madre se detuviera-No creo que a mi hermano le cause mucha gracia saber que eres la culpable del moretón que lleve su mujer en el rostro-dijo con gravedad.

Hubo silencio, uno muy incómodo, hasta que finalmente Lady Agneta retomó su camino hacia el comedor.

-Vamos a cenar-fue todo lo que dijo, tratando de recobrar la compostura. Pero su intento fue en vano, porque al escuchar las protestas de la invitada sintió que estaba a punto de enloquecer.

-Espero me disculpen-comenzó Elsa-pero como he dicho antes, el viaje me ha dejado demasiado agotada y agradecería un poco de privacidad para poder digerir las información que el rey Klaus me ha compartido momentos antes. Además-agregó, alzando un poco más la voz por si la reina madre no la había escuchado-el incidente del que acabo de ser testigo…

-Partícipe diría yo-interrumpió una de las princesas.

-Como sea, la verdad me ha dejado sin apetito. Así que agradecería si…

-No-respondió la mujer-Perdone mis palabras y si me escucho un poco alterada su majestad, pero estoy cansada de sus desplantes. Ahora, TODOS iremos al comedor, tendremos una rica y amena cena y después, lo siento reina Elsa, pero sólo después podrán retirarse a sus aposentos.

-Vaya-dijo Elsa sorprendida-ya había escuchado que la gente en este reino no era del todo cálida como su clima, pero no esperaba esta clase de trato.

-Si la reina Elsa está cansada no veo problema alguno con que se retire por esta noche-terció Leonor.

-¿No le ves problema? Por supuesto que no, a ti los modales te vienen valiendo un comino Leonor. Pero por cortesía nuestra invitada debe y tiene que estar presente.

-Yo no creo que…-intentó intervenir Fritz, siendo inmediatamente callado por su madre.

-¡Batallamos mucho para conseguir los alimentos que se servirán a la mesa! ¡Regateamos con los mercaderes del reino e incluso hice arrestar unas horas al infame carnicero que se negaba a dejarnos su mejor carne de cerdo a un precio razonable! Lo mínimo que pido reina Elsa es que piense en las sufribles horas que pasó ese hombre en mis calabozos ¡y se trague el maldito guiso que han preparado! No le pido que forme parte de la conversación, ni que siquiera despegue sus ojos del plato, simplemente requiero de su insolente presencia ahí y que agradezca nuestra amable hospitalidad, aún después de la vergüenza en la que ha ahogado a esta familia.

Elsa no estaba muy segura, pero la daba la impresión de que, o la cabeza estaba por explotarle a la anciana aquella, o en cualquier momento se le echaría encima y tirándole de los cabellos la metería al enorme salón y la sentaría a la mesa. No supo qué o cómo contestar y estaba a punto de resignarse cuando la voz de Leonor, autoritaria por primera vez desde que la conociera, se hizo escuchar.

-Reina Elsa, si gusta ausentarse de la cena, siéntase en total libertad de retirarse a descansar sin culpa alguna. Yo informaré a mi esposo la razón de su ausencia y estoy completamente segura de que él la entenderá y disculpará.

-¡Pero qué majadería has dicho!-espetó la reina madre-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Lo siento mucho Lady Agneta y entiendo su incansable necesidad de mandar y gritar a cuanto se le ponga enfrente, pero para su mala fortuna ahora y hasta la muerte de mi marido yo soy la reina aquí, y si digo que su majestad se puede largar a dónde se le venga en gana entonces a usted no le queda más que callar, sentarse y cenar.

Lady Agneta ni siquiera se molestó en replicar; dio media vuelta y se perdió tras las puertas del comedor. Pero a pesar de su ausencia la tensión seguía ahí. Incómoda y deseosa por marcharse lo antes posible, Elsa agradeció sinceramente a Leonor.

-Le agradezco mucho que interviniera por mi reina Leonor, y tomando su palabra también agradeceré que haga llegar mis disculpas a su marido por no acompañarlos esta noche.

-No tiene nada que agradecer-respondió secamente-sólo… déjeme llamo a alguien para que la escolte hasta su habitación.

-Yo lo haré-se ofreció Fritz, quien no había movido ni un músculo durante la discusión y comenzaba a sentir agarrotados las piernas y los brazos.

-Te lo agradezco-respondió Leonor-. Entonces que pase buena noche majestad, y espero que mañana pueda acompañarnos durante el desayuno ya descansada. Con su permiso-dio media vuelta y con un leve movimiento de cabeza convidó a sus cuñadas a seguirla.

Los taconeos pronto se volvieron a escuchar. Rápidamente Fritz se acercó a una de ellas y jalándola suavemente de un brazo la separó del grupo.

-Amelia, ¿alguna vez mi madre te ha… ella te ha agredido?-preguntó temeroso por la respuesta.

La mujer, alta de cabellera abundante y muy oscura lo miró desconcertada en un principio, pero cuando finalmente cayó en cuenta de lo que su esposo estaba hablando, sus orbes esmeraldas bajaron con timidez clavándose en el suelo.

-Pues a mí no. He visto que a veces no tiene un buen trato con las otras chicas, pero hasta ahora a mí no me ha hecho daño.

El príncipe Fritz suspiró, dejando escapar todo el aire que presa del miedo había acaparado en sus pulmones, y simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Ella le sonrió con dulzura a la vez que colocaba una mano sobre su mejilla llena de pecas. Elsa se sintió conmovida y un poco incómoda contemplando la escena; eran evidentes muestras silenciosas de preocupación y amor, una especie de complicidad flotando alrededor de ellos, y por un momento se preguntó si algún día podría ella ser protagonista de un momento así. Finalmente y con una caricia al rostro de su alteza la mujer se retiró siguiendo a sus compañeras, no sin antes dirigir una última sonrisa a su marido.

-Majestad-dijo dirigiéndose finalmente a Elsa-¿me acompaña por favor?

Caminaron un buen tramo en silencio, incómodo para Elsa, pero a juzgar por el gesto de concentración del príncipe Fritz, a él eso le tenía muy sin cuidado. Ella suspiró, deseosa ya de poder encerrarse en su habitación, y para su sorpresa dicho gesto pareció romper el mutismo del momento.

-Lamento mucho el espectáculo de hace un momento majestad. El ofrecido por el niño y el que dio mi madre-dijo su compañero visiblemente apenado.

-Oh, no tiene por qué disculparse-respondió Elsa-esas son cosas que… pasan. En realidad alteza, lamento que mi petición haya alterado a su madre.

-Nah-respondió encogiéndose de hombros-no fue usted. Mi madre ya tiene rato en ese estado, es como algo natural en ella desde el incidente con Ha…-se cortó, inseguro sobre si hablar al respecto sería lo correcto.

Elsa, notando la incomodidad del príncipe, apuró el cambio de conversación.

-Alteza, si no es mucha indiscreción, ¿quién era ese niño?

Apenas la pregunta salió de su boca, la evidente tensión en el cuerpo de su acompañante la hizo lamentarse por el nuevo tópico elegido. No volvió a pronunciar palabra por el resto del trayecto, el cual fue bastante largo. Cuando por fin se detuvieron frente a una puerta, el príncipe se limitó a hacer una ligera reverencia, masculló un despreocupado "que descanse majestad" y se retiró a toda prisa.

* * *

 **Pues bueno, hasta aquí llegamos por hoy.**

 **Millones de gracias por sus visitas y reviews ( _, Lollipop87, Mara Osaki, A Frozen Fan_ y a ese (o esos) invitadito(s), ¡se los prometo que dios pagará su tiempo y palabras con muchos hijos!); repito, sus comentarios serán tomados en cuenta en todo momento.**

 **Me despido, nos leemos después.**

 **¡Besos! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Las siguientes noches fueron un calvario; por más que intentaba conciliar el sueño, los llantos lejanos no la dejaban descansar. No sabía si era debido a la molestia del ruido o a la punzada que los lloriqueos le provocaban en el corazón. En más de una ocasión se atrevió a salir de la cama y asomarse por la puerta, pero el enorme corredor oscuro era demasiado intimidante como para animarse a atravesarlo hasta encontrar la habitación de la que procedían los berridos.

La situación era tan estresante que le quitaba el sueño, lo que provocaba que a la mañana siguiente se sintiera demasiado exhausta durante sus reuniones con el rey Klaus y su concejo, o durante las fiestecillas de té a las que era invitada por las princesas de palacio. Por supuesto, se aseguraba de disimularlo lo mejor posible, sobre todo cuando la reina madre andaba cerca. Sin embargo se sentía con la suficiente energía como para negarse a firmar, todas y cada una de las veces que el rey Klaus lo proponía, el tratado para permitirle usar a las Islas del Sur el territorio marítimo de Arendelle. Finalmente, el hombre terminó por rendirse, y aunque se aseguró de que Elsa comprendiera lo terrible que su decisión lo hacía sentir, no siguió insistiendo más. Así, los últimos días de su estadía en el reino los pasó recorriendo las islas y conociendo un poco más de sus riquezas naturales, su gente y sus costumbres.

Faltando tres noches para su partida, los llantos le resultaron insoportables. Cubrió su cabeza con la almohada e intentó recuperar el sueño, pero unos alaridos de mujer la hicieron sacar la cabeza de su escondite. Esperó, aguantando la respiración, pero lo único que volvió a oírse fueron llantos. Suspiró aliviada y volvió a recostarse. Apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando más gritos, esta vez algunos de hombres, y el retumbar de pasos pesados recorriendo el corredor frente a su habitación nuevamente la pusieron alerta. No cabía la menor duda, algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Se acercó a la puerta, pero al acercar su mano al pomo dudó si sería lo más sensato. Ahora los llantos del pequeño que conociera en calzoncillos eran interrumpidos, y una serie de "¡Nooo! ¡Noooo _señola_! ¡Nooo!" le erizaron la piel y aceleraron los latidos de su corazón. Cuando menos pensó ya cruzaba el corredor a toda velocidad, descalza y usando solamente su camisón de noche.

A unos cuantos metros recorridos bajo la tenue luz de los candelabros en las paredes, pudo divisar el lugar de procedencia del alboroto.

Lo primero que vio fue a tres guardias de pie frente a la puerta abierta. Rápidamente se ocultó tras una esquina, a salvo de ser descubierta pero sin la posibilidad de ver lo que sucedía. Como perdidas entre los gritos del niño pudo distinguir unas súplicas de mujer, hechas sin mucha convicción a su parecer, y las negativas de quien, sin duda, era la reina madre. De un momento a otro un fuerte golpe lo enmudeció todo; reconoció el sonido de una mano chocando con la piel, y de inmediato, resurgiendo de entre el silencio, el pequeño volvió a chillar aún con mayor fuerza.

-¡¿Está loca?! ¡Eso le va a dejar marca!-gritó la joven mujer, quien al parecer fue callada con un golpe similar.

-¡A quién le importa! Nadie sabe que está aquí, y bien puedo dejarlo encerrado hasta que se muera de inanición y de todos modos nadie va llorar por él.

-¡Señora, por favor, se lo suplico, déjelo en paz! Ya no lo haga llorar

-Guardias, sáquenla de aquí. ¡Házte a un lado si no quieres que te deje roja la otra mejilla niño! Afuera, todos, ¡pronto!-un portazo y el sonido de la llave en la cerradura. Sollozos.-No seas ridícula Inga, levántate-un suspiro-Acompáñala a su habitación-indicó a uno de los guardias-y asegúrate de que mañana a primera hora abandone el palacio; que deje su habitación en completo orden, su uniforme sobre la cama y el juego de llaves sobre la mesilla de noche. TODAS, Inga.

Escuchó pasos acercarse, por lo que corrió a refugiarse a un lado de un mueblecito de madera sobre el que descansaba el busto de mármol de un hombre. Acuclillada y a resguardo entre las sombras, vio como dos de los guardias escoltaban a la Reina Madre a lo largo del corredor principal. Temió que giraran por la esquina y dieran con ella, pero eso no sucedió. En cuanto los pasos dejaron de escucharse, se enderezó y volvió a aguzar el oído.

-Inga-dijo la dulce voz de un hombre-déjame acom…

Una sonora bofetada cortó de lleno la oración, y entre sollozos la chica respondió:

-No es necesario Joen, conozco el camino a mi propio cuarto.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana temprano. Lamento mucho lo sucedido.

-Yo también-respondió con amargura.

Para cuando Elsa quiso reaccionar, ya era tarde. Inga tratando de emprender una carrera por el corredor dio de frente con la reina. Ambas se miraron, nerviosas, hasta que la mucama reaccionó y se inclinó veloz y torpemente en una reverencia, pero apenas se enderezó, sus ojos se abrieron como iluminados por una idea. Se metió la mano temblorosa en el único bolsillo de su mandil y sacó un aro metálico con cuatro llaves. Con una destreza sorprendente logró sacar una llavecita delgada y dorada que entregó a la reina, obligándola a apretarla fuertemente entre sus dedos. Después la empujó nuevamente a su escondite y sin decir palabra pero mirando siempre hacia atrás sobre su hombro continuó su marcha. Aún no dejaba el corredor cuando ambas vieron a Joen alejarse por el mismo camino que siguieran sus compañeros y Lady Agneta, sólo entonces la muchacha susurró:

-No deje que le haga más daño al principito Friederick.

Y se alejó a toda velocidad. Elsa se quedó quieta, temerosa de que alguien más la hubiera escuchado en ese asfixiante silencio. Pasado un momento y puesto que lo único que se oía ya eran los gritos ahogados del niño, volvió a ponerse en pie y con mucho cuidado caminó hasta la puerta. Aún frente a ella dudó sobre qué hacer. Miró a ambos lados pero sólo había oscuridad, eso le dio valor para meter la llave en la cerradura. Pero no la giró. Por el contrario, se quedó inmóvil, mirando como hipnotizada el objeto, y probablemente así se habría quedado hasta que el sol volviera a salir si no fuera porque un cambio en el ambiente llamó su atención; ya no había ruido. El repentino silencio la desconcertó al grado de provocarle un extraño escalofrío. Con desesperación giró la llave hasta que escuchó un "click" que hizo eco en todo el pasillo. Poco a poco abrió la puerta, asomándose por la pequeña ranura que iba ensanchándose, y cuando por fin tuvo a la vista la magnitud de la habitación no pudo evitar alzar una ceja con sorpresa al no ver ni sombra del pequeño por ahí. Entró al cuarto débilmente iluminado con un candelabro, cerró con mucho cuidado la puerta y se encargó de echar seguro nuevamente, entonces caminó hacia el centro, sus pasos siempre amortiguados por la mullida alfombra. Miró en todas direcciones buscando rastro de él hasta que unas hebrillas rojas y unos enormes ojos de un azul profundo lo delataron detrás de las puertas del armario.

Recuperando un poco de confianza caminó hasta allá. Los ojitos se abrieron con pavor y desaparecieron en las profundidades del mueble. Cuando Elsa abrió las puertas Friederick retrocedió asustado hasta chocar contra el fondo de madera.

-No-dijo con un hilito de voz-no pegue, ya no pegue-y el llanto volvió.

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente para desarmarla, en cuanto notó la marca colorada sobre su regordeta mejilla derecha casi se echó a llorar con él.

-¡Oh no! No, no, no, no te voy a hacer daño-dijo suavemente, arrodillándose frente a él-Ven…-hizo memoria, Inga acababa de decirle su nombre-¿Friederick?-el niño asintió-ven aquí.

Le ofreció la mano con amabilidad, pero él se hizo un ovillo en el suelo sin dejar de sollozar. Se estiró un poco más, y con algo de esfuerzo logró tocar la piel herida. De inmediato Friederick se calmó. La miró sorprendido por un momento pero después soltó un suspirito de alivio.

-Se siente _bico_ -dijo.

-¿Sí? ¿Se siente bien?

Él asintió sonriendo aunque algunas lágrimas aún bajaban por su rostro.

-¡Está _fiyo_!

Elsa rio, y sin mover su mano extendió ahora el otro brazo.

-Ven-repitió, y esta vez él aceptó la invitación. Fue directo a abrazarse a su cuerpo, hundiendo la carita en su pecho y volviendo a llorar. Lo envolvió en un suave pero firme abrazo, acariciando con dulzura su cabello rojo.

-Pobre pequeño, ¿qué sucedió para que seas tratado así? ¿Por qué te hacen esto Friederick?-le susurró. Vinieron a su mente las palabras de Inga, cayendo en cuenta de una en específico: "principito". Su mente comenzó a trabajar velozmente en varias teorías.-Friederick, ¿quién es tu papá?-pero el pequeño no respondió, aunque no le cabía la menor duda de que se trataba de uno de los muchos Westergard-¿y tu mamá, en dónde está?-esa pregunta sí que lo hizo levantar la cabeza.

-Moma hizo _mimis_ , allá-y señaló hacia la puerta- _afuela_. Se la llevó.

-¿Quién se la llevó?

-Un _señol_. Allá, _afuela_.

Recordó el incidente en el que conociera a Friederick y lo que dijo Leonor acerca de una mujer moribunda, y las piezas comenzaron a encajar, tristemente.

-Oh corazón, lo siento tanto-lo apretó con más fuerza contra su pecho, sufriendo la perdida que él seguramente aún desconocía, había sufrido.

Después de un momento Friederick rompió el abrazo. Se secó la nariz con la manga de la pijama holgada y corrió hacia un rincón de la habitación. Elsa miró hacia abajó, a su camisón, consciente de la mancha húmeda que las lágrimas del niño habían dejado, y cuando volvió a levantar la vista lo encontró de pie frente a ella, con un puchero en el rostro y un muñeco de felpa entre sus manos.

-Mi _cacallo_ -le dijo, ofreciéndoselo.

Al tomarlo la rubia se percató de inmediato de cuál era el problema: una de las patas del caballo de felpa se había abierto y el relleno comenzaba a salirse.

-Ya veo, se rompió. Lo siento mucho Friederick-lo confrontó-pero no sé cómo repararlo.

Molesto, él pelirrojito se lo arrebató y lo aventó con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared más cercana. Y nuevamente se echó a llorar.

Elsa rodó los ojos, era el cuento de nunca acabar. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-Friederick, ¿y si hacemos un muñeco?-

-¡NO!-gritó.

-¡Sí! ¡Uno de nieve!

Eso captó su atención. Parando de súbito la rabieta miró con asombro como las delicadas manos de la reina se movían de una manera especial e hipnotizante, provocando una especie de destellos blancos y azules.

-¿Estás listo?-le preguntó.

Friederick asintió sin despegar los ojos de las manos, y cuando ella las alzó provocando un estallido de luces y bolitas blancas no pudo contener un gritito de sorpresa. En cuanto el primer copo cayó sobre su frente y al contacto con la cálida piel se derritió, Friederick la miró confundido.

-Es nieve Friederick, ¡nieve para ti y para mí!-respondió Elsa con emoción.

Pronto la temperatura comenzó a descender conforme la capa de curiosa materia blanca y fría iba cubriendo el suelo. Era algo completamente nuevo para él, pero después de unos minutos se encontró fascinado. Siguió el ejemplo de la rubia y tomando pequeñas cantidades entre sus manos las fue amasando para formar bolitas que luego arrojaba a su nueva compañera de juegos. Ella lo invitó a recostarse sobre el suelo, extender sus brazos y piernas y agitarlas para después ver formados sobre la superficie el contorno de un par de angelitos, y juntos armaron el primer muñeco de nieve de Friederick. Sin dejar de sonreír Elsa lo contempló correr por toda la habitación, tomando puñados de nieve y arrojándolos al aire, tirándose de panza sobre la suave superficie y convidándola a recostarse a su lado; recordó aquellos días de su infancia en que se divertía con su hermana, patinando y brincando en el salón de baile ocupado a altas horas de la noche sólo por ellas y la magia de Elsa, pero también recordó los terribles días que pasó encerrada en su habitación, sola, sin atreverse siquiera a cruzar palabra con Anna por miedo a volver herirla, esta vez en verdad de gravedad. Sabía por lo que pasaba Friederick, lo desgastante y deprimente que podía ser pasar los días en esa especie de exilio forzado, sin saber si en algún momento podría volver a cruzar la puerta y retomar una vida normal.

Sentía que los malos recuerdos comenzaban a ahogarla cuando el cuerpecito de Friederick sentado sobre la cama echo bolita la hizo caer en cuenta de que, si bien el frío era parte de ella, el niño no estaba familiarizado con temperaturas tan extremas, por lo que de inmediato hizo desaparecer hasta el más pequeño copo de nieve, acto que de igual manera maravillo al pequeño.

Miró la chimenea, vacía y completamente limpia, sin una sola astilla para hacer fuego.

-Nueva _moma_ -se escuchó su vocecita temblorosa- _teno fiyo_.

-Lo sé pequeño-le dijo con tono de disculpa-ven aquí.

Lo bajó de la cama y levantó las mantas. Por fortuna sólo las dos primeras capas estaban húmedas a causa de la nieve, aún quedaban tres, aunque delgadas, pero que esperaba le fueran suficientes para hacerlo entrar en calor. Lo metió debajo de las cobijas y se aseguró de arroparlo bien.

-Ven-dijo él sin dejarla terminar y alzando nuevamente las mantas- _mime_ aquí.

Su invitación la dejó conmovida por lo que aceptó de inmediato y sin pensarlo. Se metió a su lado y lo envolvió en un abrazo. Friederick se estremeció. Consciente de que su cuerpo probablemente era muy frío para el pequeño, procuró mantener una distancia prudente entre ambos, pero eso no le impidió acariciarle el cabello hasta dejarlo dormido. Pronto sintió el cansancio sobre su propio cuerpo. Los ojos comenzaron a cerrársele y sentía que poco a poco iba perdiendo el conocimiento, pero la certeza de que debía salir de ahí antes de que alguien se percatara de lo sucedido la hacían volver en sí. Se levantó pero en lugar de ir hacia la puerta, se paró frente a la ventana y corrió un poco la cortina; todo afuera estaba completamente oscuro. "Será sólo un par de horas" pensó, y regresó a la cama al lado del pequeño. Apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada los ojos se le cerraron, como sellados. A los pocos minutos sintió un cuerpecito cálido y mullido acurrucarse contra su pecho. Abrió los ojos y miró a Friederick, pacíficamente dormido con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro salpicado de pecas. Ella también sonrió y envolvió a Friederick en un abrazo protector.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Un capítulo cortito (bueno, al menos más que los anteriores), lo siento. Sin embargo espero que de igual manera haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Gracias nuevamente por sus reviews, jamás me cansaré de agradecerlo, y por los favoritos y las alertas, esos detallitos siempre la animan a una a seguir escribiendo, así sean las dos de la mañana. No he tenido oportunidad de contestar sus reviews , _A Frozen Fan_ y _yubima-chan_ (¡bienvenida a este fic!) pero Dios les pagará con muchos chocolates su tiempo y palabras.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, Bye! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Esto va lento, lo sé y lo lamento, pero les prometo que su paciencia tendrá frutos cuando el Helsa se vea venir (o al menos eso espero D: ). Por el momento les dejo un capítulo más que espero sea de su agrado. Y si no, ¡quéjense en un review! Será bien recibido, lo prometo. Sin más por ahora, disfruten su lectura.**

* * *

Cuando uno de los muchos hombres del servicio tocó a su puerta para anunciar que el desayuno estaba servido, ella ya tenía más de un par de horas despierta, leyendo junto a la ventana de su habitación. Sigilosamente había regresado apenas los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a asomar pero una vez en sus aposentos le había sido imposible volver a conciliar el sueño. Pidió al hombre un poco de tiempo, el suficiente para ocultar la llave en un lugar seguro; la dejó en el fondo de su baúl de ropa, escondida dentro de una media hecha bolita. Cerró la puerta tras ella y se dispuso a seguir a su guía. Por los enormes ventanales que flanqueaban los pasillos pudo apreciar el hermoso y soleado día con el cielo más azul que jamás había visto; con esta vista se regocijaba cuando un grupito de personas a las puertas de la explanada, todas con el uniforme de la servidumbre del palacio, reunidas alrededor de una pequeña carreta llamaron su atención.

-¿Qué sucede ahí?

El hombre carraspeó un poco antes de contestar.

-Amm, parece ser que una de las chicas del servicio se… quitó la vida.

-¡Dios santo!-exclamó Elsa, sinceramente sorprendida y horrorizada con la noticia-Que terrible, ¿era muy joven?

-Con su perdón majestad, ella sería un poco más joven que usted. Sin embargo tenía ya muchos años sirviendo en palacio, era casi una niña cuando llegó, por eso se rumora que estaba cansada de trabajar aquí.

-¿Y no era más fácil simplemente renunciar e irse?

-Inga no tenía a nadie, mi lady, cuando la reina madre la aceptó era una pobre huérfana-negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrado-pudimos haberla ayudado si nos lo hubiera pedido, pero nadie sospechó nada; dejó sus cosas guardadas en una maleta, la cama hecha y el uniforme doblado sobre ella.

La temperatura comenzó a bajar drásticamente. "No, Inga" pensó Elsa, juntando sus manos y apretándolas contra su pecho. Algo más decía su guía, pero como había dejado de escuchar palabra apenas escuchó el nombre de la mucama, no sintió remordimiento cuando lo interrumpió con su voz temblorosa.

-¿Y cómo saben que… que fue ella quien… que se…?

-La encontraron colgad, majestad. ¡Oh, pero por favor perdóneme majestad, no debí haber mencionado lo ocurrido!-se excusó el hombre al notar el rostro de la reina más pálido de lo normal.

-No, descuide, no… ¿sabe? Creo que olvidé algo en mi habitación, tengo que volver.

-Oh, está bien. Vamos.

-¡No! Será rápido, sólo entraré y saldré en cuestión de segundos, lo prometo. ¡Ya regreso!-dijo justo antes de echarse a correr.

En cuanto cruzó la puerta le echó seguro y corrió de vuelta a su baúl. Sacó la llave y rebuscó un escondite entre las prendas que estaba usando, pero los suaves golpes en la puerta y la voz del hombre que preguntaba si todo estaba bien la hicieron entrar en pánico. Tuvo que tomar una medida desesperada. Hizo un espacio entre su piel y el corset que llevaba bajo su vestido color púrpura, acomodando la llave bajo uno de sus senos, estremeciéndose con la extraña sensación del metal. Agradeció no llevar en esa ocasión uno de sus modelos de hielo hechos por ella misma. Era un poco incómodo, pero al menos tuvo la certeza de que ahí estaría fuera de peligro. Finalmente y después de acomodar de una manera poco sofisticada sus pechos, salió con la mejor de sus sonrisas fingidas.

-Lo lamento mucho, en verdad, es sólo que…-"piensa Elsa, piensa"-creí que… ¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!-gritó provocando que el hombre diera un salto hacia atrás-Ha de ser tardísimo, será mejor que me apresure si no quiero que la lady Agneta enfurezca ¿verdad?

-¡Tiene usted toda la razón! Por favor, acompáñeme, deprisa.

El desayuno se llevó a cabo rodeado de un incómodo silencio, con los participantes apenas alzando la cabeza para mirarse los unos a los otros. A Elsa no le importó, tenía la cabeza lejos del comedor, más precisamente en la habitación del pequeño Friederick, dándole vueltas a la descabellada idea que había despertado con ella esa mañana. Terminados sus alimentos, los caballeros se retiraron para llevar a cabo sus respectivas tareas mientras que las mujeres se trasladaron al salón de té. Leonor tuvo que repetir en más de dos ocasiones su deseo de que la reina de Arendelle las acompañara, invitación a la que Elsa no se pudo negar.

-Ya verás Elsa-dijo una de las princesas, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de la reina-desde ahí hay una vista espectacular de la explanada del palacio.

-Muero de ganas por verla-respondió la rubia. El resto de las princesas soltaron risillas discretas.

-La explanada en sí es aburrida querida-agregó otra más-lo interesante aquí son los soldados que marchan todas las mañanas después de que el príncipe Ulrik pasa lista. Tienes que ver esos atléticos cuerpos-le susurró, guiñando un ojo con coquetería.

-Qué lástima que ya seas casada, Amanda-la reprendió Leonor.

-Yo sí, pero la reina Elsa no.

Todas las miradas se posaron en ella, haciéndola sonrojar. Se dejó guiar hasta el que le dijeron, era el mejor lugar, aunque apenas si alcanzara a ver hacia el exterior desde su asiento. Apenas llegaban las bandejas con tazas, teteras y postres cuando la reina madre apareció por la puerta. Las damas se pusieron en pie en señal de respeto, y Elsa las imitó aunque tomándose su tiempo para enderezarse y restándole importancia a la presencia de la vieja mientras se alisaba la falda del vestido. Lady Agneta entró a la habitación, con la cabeza bien erguida y un tremendo aire de superioridad, que se vio claramente afectado en cuanto se percató de la presencia de la reina Elsa.

-Buen día muchachas. Majestad, que honor que haya decidido unírsenos-tomó asiento justo frente a ella.

-No podía negarme a la cordial invitación que me hizo su majestad la reina Leonor, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que me quedan pocos días de estancia.

-Oh, pues que adorable de su parte honrarnos con su presencia-tomó su taza de té y la llevó a sus labios, pero antes de dar el primer sorbo agregó-por cierto reina Elsa, ¿cómo durmió anoche? ¿Descansó lo suficiente?

Sus palabras le helaron la sangre. Elsa alzó la vista, pero lady Agneta ni siquiera la estaba mirando, sin embargo la sonrisa malévola que había en sus labios le dio la sospecha de que sabía lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

-Bastante bien, debo decirlo, gracias por preguntar. Aunque debo admitir que hubo un asunto que ocupó mi mente durante buena parte de la noche, si le soy sincera.

-¿Oh sí? ¿Y cuál es ese asunto? Si se puede saber, claro.

Elsa bebió un poco de té para después con parsimonia colocar la taza de regreso en la mesa y tomar un suave pastelito de limón.

-Usted ha de saber, lady Agneta, que siempre me he preocupado por el bienestar de los demás. Que si hay algo que me hace hervir la sangre son las injusticias y los malos tratos hacia los más indefensos. Supongo que se habrá enterado de que he dado lo mejor de mí para asegurar el bienestar de los míos.

-Lo que resulta irónico, viniendo de la mujer que el día de su coronación hiciera un berrinche y congelara todo su reino.

-Lo sé, ¡un terrible error de mi parte!-respondió sonriendo con timidez pero provocando la misma reacción en las princesas y Leonor-pero bueno, todos cometemos errores ¿no? Algunos más graves que otros. Pero me he esforzado por tratar de redimirme, mostrarle a mi pueblo que estoy tremendamente arrepentida de lo sucedido y que haré todo lo que esté en mis posibilidades para protegerlos de cualquier peligro… aún si ese peligro soy yo.

-Muy conmovedor reina Elsa-contestó la mujer con un evidente tono de mofa-¿y qué pretende hacer? ¿Abandonar su reino nuevamente?

-Mientras no quede en manos de un charlatán enfermo de poder mi lady, sí, sí estaría dispuesta a considerarlo.

Si las miradas mataran, Arendelle tendría que irse preparando para nombrar a un nuevo monarca, porque lady Agneta estaba que calcinaba a la Elsa con sus pupilas. Pero la rubia no se dejó amilanar, sosteniéndole valientemente la mirada.

El sonido de las cornetas abajo en la explanada interrumpió su silencioso duelo y provocó que las princesas rápidamente se pusieran en pie y corrieran hacia la enorme ventana de la habitación. Leonor comenzó a abanicarse, rodando los ojos con impaciencia, y haciendo un suave movimiento con la cabeza hacia Elsa la invitó a acercarse a la ventana también.

Perfectamente alineados estaban los soldados de la guardia real, ataviados con sus elegantes uniformes y pulcramente acicalados. Las chicas no dejaban de señalarle a los que ellas consideraban los más guapos del regimiento presente, y el alboroto no pasó desapercibido por el príncipe Ulrik, que con el ceño fruncido lanzaba miradas furibundas de vez en cuando al ventanal. Al poco tiempo los hombres se percataron de la presencia de la hermosa reina de Arendelle entre las espectadoras, y dándose discretos codazos unos a otros apenas el príncipe les daba la espalda, daban aviso a quienes aún no lo habían hecho. Eso incomodó a Elsa, quien en cuanto vio la oportunidad se las arregló para abrirse paso entre el grupo de princesas y regresó a su asiento. Ahí seguía la reina madre, sin soltar su taza de té y mirando con desaprobación a sus nueras. Pero la joven reina ni siquiera la tomó en cuenta; volvió a tomar su té y se dedicó a probar varios de los distintos pastelitos sobre la bandeja de plata. Después de un tiempo la voz de lady Agneta la hizo levantar la vista de las galletas de mantequilla.

-Está metiendo su narices en donde no le importa, Elsa-dijo con voz baja, apenas audible para la rubia.

-¿Perdón?

-No sabe en lo que se está metiendo. Con quien se está metiendo. Si yo fuera usted me amarraría la lengua, daría media vuelta y me alejaría corriendo de vuelta a mi pequeño reino de felicidad.

Elsa tragó con dificultad, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo para disimular su nerviosismo.

-Lo siento señora, no sé de qué me está hablando.

-Sabe perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Le repito, no es de su incumbencia, y si supiera lo que hay detrás de todo esto le aseguro que ni siquiera querría verse involucrada.

-¿Detrás de qué, perdón? ¿De la muerte de Inga?

Lady Agneta hinchó el pecho, visiblemente irritada.

-Una pérdida lamentable, pero sólo dios sabe las razones que la llevaron a…

-¿Dios? ¿O usted?

La mujer dejó la taza sobre la mesita de centro y se inclinó peligrosamente hacia Elsa, que temía que de un momento a otro la anciana le escupiera en el rostro.

-Las personas son desechables Elsa; si no me sirven, si ponen en riesgo mis intereses o si empiezan a pensar por sí mismas, lo mejor es hacer algo al respecto. Como habrá notado en este palacio somos demasiados, es agobiante tener a tanta gente alrededor, así que si empiezan a sobrar…

-Los cuelga por la noche.

La mujer mantuvo su postura, tratando de intimidarla. Soltó una ligera risa y volvió a reclinarse en su asiento.

-No cante victoria majestad, ni crea que ha logrado regalarle más tiempo al niño. Es cuestión de que se calmen las aguas, buscar los medios y el momento adecuado, y entonces, ¡problema resuelto!

Elsa no respondió. La anciana se puso en pie con la misma majestuosidad con que apareció por la puerta y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación.

-El desfile de hombres está por terminar, debería asomarse una vez más.

-No hay ahí nada que me atraiga señora.

-No lo digo por usted, sino por ellos; falta mucho para el fin de semana que es cuando los pobres pueden salir y desahogarse. Deles al menos algo con que entretenerse esta noche en la soledad de sus barracas, si sabe a lo que me refiero.

En un principio no captó la insinuación, pero en cuanto lo hizo se sintió profusamente ofendida.

-¡¿Perdón?!

-Ah, y reina Elsa, hágame el favor de regresar la llave que Inga me robó. Tiene hasta el mediodía para hacérmela llegar con cualquiera de las chicas de la servidumbre. Por favor no me haga armar un drama y hacer revisar su habitación porque créame, la única humillada será usted cuando los guardias empiecen a revolver entre su ropa interior y sus corsets.

Desapareció por la puerta dejando detrás una especie de estela de odio y repugnancia que Elsa sentía, la asfixiaba. Sin embargo tenía cosas más importantes por las qué preocuparse.

Volvió a darle vueltas a la misma idea que la acompañaba desde que despertara al lado de Friederick, y por milésima vez se preguntó si sería lo correcto o no. Deseo con todo su corazón tener a Anna cerca, así podría pedirle consejo, o cuando menos un abrazo para mitigar ese terrible sentimiento de preocupación que le inundaba el pecho.

-Majestad, venga aquí, los muchachos están por retirarse-escuchó a una de las chicas llamarla.

Como resorte se puso de pie, pero ignorando por completo a la princesa pasó de largo hasta abandonar la habitación.

Recorrió muchos pasillos, cruzo varias puertas y bajó algunas escalinatas, siempre con la mano sobre el área en la que podía sentir, estaba la llave. Terminó por pedir guía a una mucama, quien la dirigió hacia lugar en el que se encontraba el rey Klaus. La chica miró con incredulidad como Elsa irrumpió en el estudio sin siquiera tocar o dejarse anunciar. La misma sorpresa mostraron el rey y su hermano Ralph cuando la vieron entrar.

-S-su majestad-dijo el séptimo de los Westergard.

-Rey Klaus, debemos hablar.

-¿A-ahora? Lo lamento pero estoy en un… amm, atendiendo a mi hermano y… ammm.

-¿Aún quiere usar las aguas de Arendelle?

El rey la miró perplejo, con la emoción comenzando a correr poco a poco por sus venas.

-Sí, ¡sí, eso me encantaría! Nos, a mi reino y a mí, nos encantaría.

-¿Ha cambiado de opinión majestad?-preguntó Ralph.

-No. Sí. Bueno… vengo a proponerle un trato.

-Por favor tome asiento reina Elsa-ofreció de inmediato Klaus-¿le ofrezco algo? ¿Dulces, chocolates, un poco de vino?

-¡Klaus! No creo que sea lo más adecuado ahora-lo reprendió su hermano, ganándose una mirada de reproche.

-No es necesario. Le aseguro que esto será rápido.

-Bueno bueno, pues… adelante, soy todo oídos.

Elsa dudó un momento, pero esta vez no a causa de lo que iba a proponer; durante su trayecto hasta el estudio se había convencido de que era lo correcto, de que tenía y sobre todo quería hacerlo, por el bien del niño. ¿O tal vez por el de ella también? Lo que ahora la ponía nerviosa era la posibilidad de que su plan no saliera bien y que el monarca de las Islas del Sur no terminara picando el anzuelo. Pero un último vistazo al hombretón le dio la certeza de que saldría bien librada.

-Podrá usar el territorio marítimo de mi reino, siempre acatando varias reglas por supuesto impuestas por mí y que quedarán plasmadas en un acuerdo que tanto usted como yo firmaremos.

-¡Sí, sí majestad, me parece excelente! Llamaré ahora mismo a…

-Pero a cambio quisiera algo.

Ambos pelirrojos la miraron desconcertados justo antes de mirarse el uno al otro.

-¿Es… en especie o monedas de oro?-preguntó el menor.

-Ni uno ni otro, en realidad-los hombres estaban más perplejos aún. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire y armándose finalmente de valor, Elsa hizo su jugada-rey Klaus, quiero llevarme al niño conmigo.

-¿Al-al niño?

-Sí-respondió con una autoridad que hasta a ella le resultó desconocida-a Friederick. Quiero a Friederick, y nada más.

* * *

 **Nuevamente agradezco su tiempo y, en dado caso, sus palabras.**

 **Nos vemos pronto :D**


	6. Chapter 6

-Majestad, ¿está segura?-preguntó Ralph con precaución.

-Bastante, si le soy sincera.

-Pero… Klaus-se dirigió a su hermano que seguía mirando perplejo a la reina-¿le dijiste que…

-Si ese es su deseo reina Elsa-interrumpió, haciéndose escuchar sobre su hermano-no me negaré. Mandaré traer a sir Larrick, y mi hermano puede fungir como testigo.

Al timbrar de una campanilla un hombre de la servidumbre llegó hasta la puerta del estudio y recibió instrucciones. Elsa esperó con impaciencia, sentada frente al escritorio de Klaus pero sin poder dejar las piernas quietas y retorciendo sus manos. Mientras tanto los dos Westergar no dejaban de cuchichear a sus espaldas, el mayor tratando más que nada de hacer callar a su hermano.

-Tienes que decirle la verdad Klaus-fue una de las frases que alcanzó a rescatar de entre los susurros.

-¡Ssshhhh! Cállate ya Ralph.

-Es que si supiera…

-Basta.

-¿Y no deberías consultar esto también con nuestra madre? Digo, ella lo mandó encerrar.

-¡Que te calles con un carajo!

-¿Decía algo, majestad?-preguntó Elsa con la voz más inocente que pudo sacar.

-Amm, no no, nada de importancia.

-Pues a mí me parece que sí que es importante-terció el hermano menor.

-¡Ralph!

-¡Klaus!

-¿Su majestad me mandó llamar?-preguntó un anciano encorvado y delgaducho desde la puerta del estudio.

-Sir Larrick, adelante por favor. Requerimos su ayuda para dar fe y legalidad de un acuerdo entre las Islas del Sur y Arendelle. Por favor tomé asiento, tomé asiento señor-lo condujo hasta su escritorio y con apremio puso frente a él papel, un tintero y plumas-Será mejor que caliente la muñeca, esto va para largo.

-No será necesario-dijo Elsa, poniéndose de pie-Es solamente un permiso de tránsito el que les otorgaré; pueden utilizar territorio marítimo de Arendelle, quedando prohibidas las aguas interiores y su paso debe ser lo más rápido posible que sus naves puedan navegar y de manera ininterrumpida.

Apenas cerró la boca, sintió la pesadez del silencio oprimiéndole el cuerpo. Los tres hombres la miraban, atónitos y un tanto desconcertados, especialmente el rey Klaus. Trató con todo su ser de mantener la compostura para no salir corriendo despavorida de la sala; se sentía nerviosisimísima. Siempre, cuando se encontraba frente a otro mandatario para tratar asuntos de importancia para su nación, un horrible nudo en el estómago la acompañaba cada segundo que la visita duraba; pero esta entrevista era diferente, no sólo se sentía inferior a Klaus en muchísimos aspectos -desde cuestiones físicas, a juzgar por la tremenda corpulencia del rey, hasta los años de experiencia que este tenía en el trono-, estaba tratando con las Islas del Sur, un reino que solo escuchar nombrar le provocaba escalofríos. Pero tenía que arriesgarse, a fin de cuentas les estaba dando lo que ellos querían (Klaus no había especificado nada ¿verdad?) y el trueque parecía bastante justo, vaya, dudaba que fueran a extrañar al niño. Respiró profundo y se irguió aún más. El rey comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca pero antes de que encontrara palabra alguna ella se colocó una mano en la cintura, miró al viejecillo y golpeando con la palma de la otra mano sobre el escritorio le dijo:

-Hombre, que no lo veo escribiendo, ¿necesita que se lo vuelva a repetir?

-S-sí majestad. ¡Digo! No majestad, ya lo pongo.

-¡No no no no no!-el vozarrón de Klaus la hizo estremecer-Usted no escribe nada Sir Larrick, eso no es lo que acordamos.

-¿Y que acordamos entonces? Recuérdeme por favor, porque hasta donde llega mi memoria, usted quería usar las aguas de mi reino para conseguir un mejor lugar de ataque hacia Weselton.

-¡Nos está limitando!

-Les estoy dando lo que pidieron. Lo toma o lo deja.

El pelirrojo la miró, entrecerrando los ojos y tratando de buscar algo, lo que fuera, que le diera ventaja.

-¿Y si le digo que no?

Elsa sintió que su corazón dejaba de palpitar. El miedo, como hielo por sus venas, comenzó a correr, y sintió los pequeñísimos trozos de escarcha que comenzaban a formarse sobre el escritorio justo donde tenía la mano apoyada. Rápidamente la retiró y alzando el rostro con altivez preguntó:

-¿Esa es su respuesta final?

-Y si lo fuera, ¿qué pasaría con el niño?-contraatacó Klaus, una pequeña y malévola sonrisa torcida comenzó a formarse bajo su bigote rojizo, pero fue borrada de inmediato por el gesto de la reina.

Sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Pues se queda. Y que su madre se siga haciendo cargo de él. Al menos hasta que logre deshacerse del pequeño. Si es que logra hacerlo antes de que se corra el rumor de que tienen a un bastardo, hijo ilegítimo vaya a saber usted de cual príncipe, escondido en el castillo.

No fue el bufido de toro que soltara Klaus lo que la atemorizó más, sino la mirada furibunda que le echaba.

-Klaus, piensa en nuestra madre-aconsejó con una vocecilla débil su hermano-el niño podrá causarle problemas, pero a ella siempre le han preocupado demasiado las habladurías que se hacen en torno a la familia. Tal vez lo mejor sería que…

-¡Cállate Ralph!-le gritó, aunque sin despegar sus ojos de la rubia.

Hubo silencio. Un largo, abrumador y –para pesar y bochorno de Elsa- frío silencio. Finalmente fue la voz grave del rey la que terminó con esa tortura.

-Sir Larrick, ¿necesita que la reina repita sus palabras?

Le fue imposible contener un suspiro de alivio y relajando el cuerpo alzó la vista al techo, agradeciendo en silencio a los dioses por ese pequeño triunfo. Si le pidieron o no que lo repitiera, si lo hizo o no, no estaba segura, fue como pasar por una especie de trance en el que lo único que podía hacer era auto congratularse por lo sucedido.

-¿Algo más que desee agregar su majestad?-preguntó sir Larrick.

-¡Sí, sí hay algo más!-dijo presurosa saliendo de su ensimismamiento-Haga constar, con letra grande y bien remarcada, que al firmar este documento la familia real de las Islas del Sur me cede por completo la custodia del niño Friederick Westergard… cualquiera que fuera el apellido de su madre.

-Él no es un Westergard-interrumpió aún molesto Klaus.

-Por ley-respondió Elsa enfrentándolo-pero por sangre tiene todo el derecho-se giró nuevamente hacia el anciano y prosiguió-en vista de que su madre ha fallecido y el padre no se ha presentado a reconocerlo. Al aceptar este acuerdo, se comprometen a dejarnos en paz-dijo esto último echando una mirada a los dos hermanos-no reclamaran al niño ni ninguno de los derechos que pudieran tener sobre él. ¿Va bien? ¿Está escribiendo todo? ¿Necesita que vaya más lento?

-No majestad, sólo deme un momentito para ponerme al corriente.

Otra ola de silencio. A estas alturas, Klaus ya recorría la habitación de lado a lado con pasos largos y pesados mientras Ralph seguía sentado tratando de hundirse todo lo posible en el sillón.

-…sobre él-repitió el hombre. Miró a Elsa, sonriendo-muy bien, ¿qué más?

-Ponga también que…

Un barullo fuera de la habitación interrumpió a la reina; ella siguió hablando, cada vez más rápido y alzando la voz para que sir Larrick no perdiera palabra, pero el escándalo del otro lado de la puerta le robó su atención.

-¿Qué sucede allá afuera?-preguntó.

Elsa ni le contestó, tratando de terminar lo antes posible con el escrito. Ella ya sabía lo que se avecinaba.

-Señora, el rey no ha…

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!-la potente voz de la reina madre le tensó cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo-¿Klaus?

-No te metas madre-se apresuró el rey hasta ella, tratando de impedirle el paso.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Qué están…? ¿Y por qué está sir Larrick ahí?-en cuanto cayó en cuenta de la pluma y el papel, sus ojos se abrieron como platos-Klaus, ¿qué sucede?

-Ya te lo dije, nada de tu incumbencia.

-Por favor Klaus, no lo voy a repetir una vez más-la voz de la mujer comenzaba a quebrarse-¿qué están tramando? Dímelo de una buena vez.

-Retírate de inmediato.

-Pero…

-¡La reina Elsa ha accedido!-de un brinco el príncipe Ralph se puso en pie-Nos ha dado permiso para usar las aguas de su reino.

Lady Agneta la miró sorprendida.

-¿Cómo?

La reina lo pensó sólo unos segundos: no arriesgarse a que su plan ya casi consumado se viera arruinado por esa anciana y pedir al rey que la corriera, o contestar con serenidad y saborear el dulce sabor de la victoria. No fue una decisión difícil, aunque una vez que abrió la boca se maldijo y pensó que su actuar no había sido nada sensato.

-Les concedo el pase Lady Agneta, siempre y cuando me den la custodia de Friederick-"¡rayos Elsa! Hay que pensar las cosas bien antes de hablar" se recriminó mentalmente "acabas de hacer lo que tanto le reprochas a Anna".

-Eso no es cierto-susurró mirando a sus hijos-es una broma ¿verdad?-pero ante el silencio de ambos, se alteró-¡Díganme que lo que dice esta perra es una mentira!

-¡Madre, por favor!-dijo espantado el menor, pero fue el rey Klaus quien, tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola un poco la hizo entrar en razón.

-¿Para qué lo quieres aquí madre? Es un niño solamente, ¿qué ganas con tenerlo encerrado en el palacio?

-¿Es que no lo ves? La gente va a hablar, ¡dirán calumnias sobre nuestra familia! Mi hijo… mi hijo no necesita más deshonra.

-Eso él se lo buscó-respondió Klaus entre dientes.

-¡Pero es mi hijo Klaus! ¡Es tu hermano!-las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos esmeraldas de la mujer y comenzaron a resbalar con lentitud por su rostro.

El rey exhaló exasperado antes de ordenar.

-Sir Larrick, agregue lo siguiente al contrato: su majestad, la reina Elsa de Arendelle, se compromete a mantener en secreto la procedencia o el linaje del niño, así como las condiciones en que y por ué le fue entregado y la razón de ello-y dirigiéndose a Elsa le habló, casi suplicando-Haga lo que quiera, diga lo que se le plazca, pero no permita que el apellido que durante tanto tiempo ha tratado de proteger mi madre se vea manchado.

-Creo que para eso ya es muy tarde majestad.

-¡Basta!-grito Lady Agneta aún histérica.

-Sólo prométamelo, por favor.

Se sentía indignada. O tal vez abochornada. O quizás intimidada, no estaba segura, pero la mirada del rey y los despojos de lo que momentos antes fuera su reina madre terminaron por convencerla. Molesta consigo misma por su debilidad se giró hacia el escritorio y le exigió una pluma a sir Larrick.

-Pronto, y el tintero para firmar.

-Sí, sí, ¿agrego lo último que ha solicitado el rey Westergard?

-¡Pero claro!

Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el rasgar de la pluma sobre el papel. Por el rabillo del ojo la rubia pudo ver a la reina madre secarse las lágrimas con un pañuelo antes de hablar con voz temblorosa.

-Haces bien hijo mío, en proteger a tu hermano Hans-los tres miembros restantes de la realeza se giraron hacia ella-es lo último que le falta al menor de mis hijos, otra mancha más a su imagen.

El veneno de las palabras de la mujer congelaron a Elsa, provocando que la temperatura en la sala descendiera dramáticamente. Sir Larrick se sorprendió con el súbito cambio en el ambiente, pero lady Agneta por el contrario la miró con una sonrisa triunfal, segura de que sus palabras habían dado justo en el blanco.

-Majestad-comenzó Klaus con cautela-yo puedo… debería… déjeme explicarle.

-No es necesario-respondió fríamente.

-Sir Larrick, deje de escribir-ordenó el rey.

-No lo haga.

-Mmm-habló el hombrecillo encogiéndose de hombros-ya terminé.

-Reina Elsa…

-Sé lo que pretende, lady Agneta, pero no lo logrará. Tomé mi decisión, puse mis cartas sobre la mesa y su hijo, su majestad el rey Klaus Westergard de las Islas del Sur ha decidido tomarlas. Este asunto ya no le compete a usted.

-Es mi nieto.

-¿Y piensa reconocerlo como tal?-la mujer guardó silencio-Entonces no veo de qué modo le afecta que lo lleve conmigo.

-Oh, a mí no me afecta, pero ¿y a usted? A fin de cuentas es el hijo de… ¿qué expresión usó usted? ¿Un matón?

-Los errores cometidos por el príncipe Hans no fueron a causa de la sangre que lleva en sus venas, sino de la negligencia con la que fue criado e instruido. Y le prometo lady Agneta, con todo mi corazón y poniendo en juego mi honor, que no permitiré que eso le suceda a Friederick.

-Como quiera. Sólo le recuerdo que no olvide quien es el padre del niño. Estoy segura de que su hermana no lo hará.

Elsa tragó saliva, asustada por primera vez ante la idea de exponerle la situación en la que se acaba de meter a Anna; ¿debería haberla consultado antes? "ay Elsa, ¡hay que pensar antes de actuar, pensar antes de actuar! ¿qué rayos te está pasando?". Pero ya era muy tarde, no podía echarse para atrás.

-Agregue una cláusula más-pidió al hombre en el escritorio-El niño no tendrá derecho, por ningún motivo y de ninguna manera, a ocupar el trono de Arendelle-la reina madre sonrió débilmente al escuchar esto último, un gesto agridulce al parecer de Elsa-la línea de sucesión no se verá afectada por su llegada y seguirá de la misma forma estipulada en las leyes que rigen el territorio de mi reino.

-¿Qué son…?-preguntó Ralph, quien al parecer había recuperado el habla.

-Mi hermana hereda la corona en caso de que yo me ausente sin dejar descendencia.

-Que es lo más seguro que suceda-agregó la anciana con sorna.

La rubia se giró para enfrentarla.

-Eso a usted no le incumbe. Ahora, rey Klaus, ¿algo más que quiera agregar?

-Creo que hemos dejado las cosas bastante claras.

-Perfecto. Sir Larrick, la pluma por favor-el anciano se la tendió pero ella hizo un gesto hacia el rey, invitándolo a tomarla.

Klaus rechazó la invitación, instándola a ser ella quien plasmara la primera firma. Y así lo hizo. Contrario a lo que creía, fue un trazo ligero y rápido pero muy seguro, completamente distinto al del pelirrojo, a quien le temblaba la mano.

-Entonces, está hecho-dijo el rey.

Ella asintió.

-Agradezco su disposición majestad para cerrar este acuerdo. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo retirarme para comenzar a organizar nuestro viaje de regreso en los próximos días.

-Por supuesto, ¿hay algo con lo que pueda ayudar?-se ofreció el rey con amabilidad, aunque un poco secas sus palabras.

-Le agradeceré si pone a mi disposición a unas cuantas personas de la servidumbre para ordenar mis pertenencias y las del niño. También necesito de un sastre que confeccione un nuevo guardarropa para Friederick, y si pudieran hacerme llegar los documentos necesarios para la partida y custodia del pequeño también le estaría muy agradecida.

-Tenga por seguro que así será reina Elsa.

La chica sólo asintió con la cabeza, anunció su retirada y salió lo más deprisa que sus piernas le permitieron de la habitación.

En cuanto se quedaron solos, Ralph fue el primero que habló.

-¿Escribo una carta a mi hermano para hacerle saber de la situación?

-No-respondió su madre-no será necesario.

-Pero… es su hijo al que se llevan.

-Pero a él no le importa.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó el príncipe frunciendo el ceño.

La anciana lo miró, frustrada.

-¿Es que no lo ves, idiota? ¿Por qué habría de importarle un hijo de cuya existencia ni siquiera se va a enterar?

-¿Te refieres a que…

-Es un bastardo, ¡a nadie le importan los bastardos! Al contrario, los aborrecen, son una vergüenza para la familia. Si cuando regrese, él no hace mención alguna al respecto, nosotros tampoco lo haremos ¿entendido?

Sus hijos asintieron. Pasó rápidamente su mirada hacia el escritorio

-¿Sir Larrick?

El hombre tranquilamente se puso en pie, ordenando delicadamente los objetos sobre el escritorio.

-La verdad mi señora, ni siquiera sé de qué niño me habla-los tres lo miraron confundido-¿Qué el príncipe Hans tiene un hijo? Hombre, pero como va a ser eso posible si ni siquiera se ha matrimoniado aún el muchacho. Tonterías, todo eso son tonterías-terminó mirando de reojo a la reina madre.

Lady Agneta le sonrió complacida.

-Siempre he creído que usted es un hombre bastante sensato sir Larrick, y ahora confirmo su gusto por la prudencia.

-Querrá decir usted, mi gusto por seguir con vida ¿no, mi lady?

-Pero vamos, que a fin de cuentas dentro de este palacio es lo mismo ¿no?

* * *

 **¡Hola hola!**

 **Nuevamente y como siempre, agradezco su visita, su review, su favorito y esas cosas bonitas que siempre hacen, pero sobre todo... su paciencia. Estoy tratando de hacer esto avanzar lo más rápido que puedo sin que pierda la trama mucha forma, pero se los prometo, tendrán el Helsa que tanto les he anticipado.**

 **Hasta la próxima, besos! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**¿Qué? Pero... ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿Dos capítulos en menos de... un mes?**

 **Así es amiguitos y amiguitas, he decidido imprimirle velocidad a esto, así que he estado exprimiendo mi cerebro para poder actualizar con mayor regularidad. No sé decirles si logre mantener este ritmo pero... bah, ya veremos como va saliendo.**

 **Por favor, no dejen de hacerme llegar sus comentarios, opiniones y felicitaciones (uyuy) que siempre serán bien recibidos.**

 **Sin más, los dejo continuar con la lectura. Que la disfruten.**

* * *

-Su majestad, esto es todo lo que encontramos sobre el niño-dijo un mozo extendiéndole un par de pergaminos.

Elsa los extendió y leyó con ansia los papeles; en el primero encontró el registro de nacimiento de Friederick, llevando solamente los apellidos de su madre. El segundo era el acta de defunción de esta.

-Pobre y desafortunada mujer-musitó Elsa justo antes de escuchar los berridos del pequeño-¿todo bien?-preguntó poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia donde un par de doncellas lo vestían con un elegante pero ligero trajecito color azul rey.

-¡No _quello_!-gritó negándose a permitir que le abotonaran el chaleco de terciopelo guinda.

-¡Pero mírate nada más! Luces muy apuesto Friederick-dijo Elsa a la vez que se inclinaba a cerrar el chaleco. El niño se lo permitió, aunque sin dejar de hacer pucheros.

-Oh, vaya, pero si es un guapo principito el que tenemos aquí-dijo la mayor de las doncellas, y lo giró hacia el espejo.

Al principio miró su reflejo con desaprobación pero después de echar un vistazo al rostro de satisfacción de la reina, sonrió.

-Majestad-llamó un lacayo desde la puerta de la habitación-los baúles con las pertenencias del niño ya han sido subidas al barco, y me piden que la informe de que el almuerzo está servido; su majestad y el resto de la familia real esperan contar con su presencia en el comedor una última vez.

-¿Sólo la mía?-preguntó la chica levantando una ceja. El hombre miró de soslayo al pequeño con cierta repugnancia, gesto que indignó a la joven reina-¿Y bien?-insistió.

-A ambos.

Elsa sonrió complacida.

-Excelente, en un momento bajamos.

Comenzó a dar nuevas instrucciones respecto a los juguetes y ropitas que quería a la mano en el camarote, y escuchó con atención las sugerencias que algunas de las doncellas le hicieron al respecto.

-Majestad, cuando la… madre del niño yacía frente a las puertas del palacio, llevaba esto con ella.

La mujer le tendió una especie de morral hecho con tela vieja y medio podrida.

-Oh, pues… gracias-dudó un momento antes de tomarlo-¿qué hay en él?-la dama sólo se encogió de hombros.

El personal comenzó poco a poco a abandonar la habitación. La rubia se sentó en la cama dispuesta a vaciar la bolsa pero la idea de invadir la privacidad de alguien más (por muy muerto que estuviera) la detuvo. Sin embargo, la curiosidad le ganó.

Lo primero que encontró fue un costalito con apenas cuatro monedas de baja denominación; había también un broche dorado y un pañuelo color púrpura. Hasta el fondo de la bolsa quedó una cajita de aproximadamente diez por diez centímetros envuelta en una mantita azul ya muy raída. Se disponía a abrirla cuando otra doncella le dijo:

-El barco con el correo está por zarpar, ¿hay algo que desee enviar?

Miró con nerviosismo los papeles que dejara sobre una de las cajoneras de la habitación al llegar. Se fijó específicamente en el sobre con la carta que pasara toda la mañana escribiendo a su hermana.

-Mmm, no, no hay nada, gracias.

Después de una pronunciada reverencia la doncella salió.

Elsa se quedó pensativa, dudando si lo que había hecho sería correcto. Moría de ganas por contarle a Anna sobre el pequeño pelirrojo que vería bajar del barco a su lado, pero a la vez temía por la reacción que tendría al enterarse de su procedencia.

"Puedo omitir ese pequeño detalle ¿no?" se preguntó, pero la conciencia de inmediato se lo recriminó; aquella a la que le había guardado un terrible secreto durante tantos años y que casi terminara matándola. Aquella a la que le había prometido jamás volver a hacerlo. Con prisa tomó el sobre y corrió hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera, chica, espera!-gritó a todo pulmón.

"Que no voltee, por favor que no voltee" se dijo, guardando la leve esperanza de verse obligada a no entregar la misiva.

Para su mala suerte, a pesar de ir ya bastante lejos, la doncella dio media vuelta y regresó veloz.

-¿Sí… majestad?... Dígame-jadeó la chica frente a ella.

Elsa estaba petrificada. "¿Y ahora qué hago?".

-Reina Elsa, desea…

Pero ella sólo la miraba con los ojos como platos y la carta fuertemente apretada contra su pecho.

-¡NOOO, NO, NO _QUELLO_!-escuchó a lo lejos gritar-¡en el _cacallo_ yo!

-Por favor joven Friederick, va a arrugar su traje.

Ambas se asomaron a la habitación para ver a un par de doncellas tratando en vano de bajar al niño del caballo de madera en el que se mecía con una enorme sonrisa.

Entonces encontró la mejor forma de escapar de la situación.

-Hágame el favor de decirle al rey Klaus que también nos llevamos el caballo.

La chica la miró con sorpresa.

-Majestad, con gusto pasaré su mensaje, pero me tomaré el atrevimiento de advertirle que probablemente su petición será negada; ese caballo ha estado en la familia desde que el rey Klaus naciera.

-Pero aquí ya nadie lo usa.

-Seguro alguna de las princesas parirá otro niño, pareciera que es lo único que saben hacer-agregó en un susurro- Además, todavía queda el príncipe Hans-y al decir eso apareció un leve color rojizo en sus mejillas-creo que aún esperan que él, al regresar, en algún momento contraiga matrimonio y engendre un…

-No-le interrumpió Elsa-dile lo siguiente: que la libertad de Friederick sólo le ganó el derecho de usar las aguas de mi reino, pero mi silencio aún no lo ha comprado, así que espero que al terminar el almuerzo ese caballo ya esté en el camarote del niño.

La doncella no dijo más; le dedicó una leve reverencia, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Elsa respiró profundo. Aun no estaba segura de que su proceder fuera correcto, e incluso comenzaba a sentir la punzada de la culpabilidad… ¿o era del hambre? Caminó hacia Friederick, que seguía ignorando a las damas a su alrededor, y con tono animado le preguntó:

-Hey, ¿tienes hambre pequeño?

* * *

Por primera vez en muchísimos años el comedor del palacio de las Islas del Sur no estaba lleno de risas, gritos, quejas sobre los platillos y chismorreo; lo único que interrumpía el silencio era el tintinear de los cubiertos, el ruidoso masticar del quinto príncipe, Elvis, y las instrucciones que Elsa daba a Friederick al comer. Después de tratar en vano de que el niño probara el puré de patatas ("yug, es popó" dijo en cuanto lo cubrieron con una espesa salsa marrón) decidió dejarlo maniobrar a él solo con el tenedor, después de todo ¿qué tan complicado podía ser comer zanahorias y un poco de pasta? Sin embargo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al voltear a su derecha y verle las pecosas mejillas cubiertas de aderezo.

-¡Mírate nada más Friederick!-le dijo a la vez que tomaba una servilleta y se acercaba a él-ven acá para limpiarte.

Le pasó el pedazo de tela por el rostro con delicadeza maternal, sin caer en cuenta del desconcierto con que la pequeña princesa Lya la miraba. Aún no terminaba de limpiar al niño cuando por fin la pequeña se animó a hablar.

-¿Es el niño que se va a llevar?-le preguntó. Su madre dejó caer el tenedor sobre el plato y la miró con horror.

-Mjum-respondió la rubia sin descuidar su tarea-su nombre es Friederick.

-Y él… es decir… ¿se va a llevar a uno de mis primos?

-¡LYA, POR DIOS!-gritó su madre.

Elsa se detuvo y miró a la niña de unos diez años con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Eso mismo pensaba yo-dijo su hermana melliza, Leila, sentada a su lado-pero ¿de cuál de todos los tíos es hijo? ¿Es tuyo tía Melinda?

La aludida negó vigorosamente con la cabeza.

-No-terció un jovencito no muy lejos de ellas-le encuentro más parecido con Zach y Michel, pero la verdad-entrecerró sus ojos, examinando al pelirrojito-es que creo que jamás lo había visto en mi vida.

-Lo mismo pensé al principio-respondió Leila-pero es que tenemos tantos primos que sinceramente ya he perdido la cuenta.

-Basta Leila-la reprendió su padre, el príncipe Abraham.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ofendida la niña.

-Porque no es el primo ni el hijo de nadie.

-Entonces, ¿quién es?

-¿E… eso importa?

-Pues… ¡sí!-respondieron los tres niños a la vez.

-No, no importa. Y ahora coman.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio. Todos volvieron la atención a su plato, incluso Friederick, pero Elsa fue incapaz de probar otro bocado. Las palabras de los chicos habían calado hondo; miró a Friederick, devorando con delicia los trocitos de ternera que ella cortara antes para él, y luego miró a sus acompañantes a la mesa, específicamente a los hijos de los doce príncipes. Casi hiperventiló, sintió que la cabeza le daba mil vueltas al caer en cuenta del tremendísimo parecido que tenía su compañerito con el resto de los Westergard. Eso no podía ser nada bueno.

-Lamento mucho que la reina madre no pudiera acompañarnos esta mañana, reina Elsa-la voz de Leonor la volvió a la realidad-pero no se sentía muy bien.

-Es entendible majestad-respondió con voz trémula-supongo entonces que tampoco la veré cuando llegue el momento de nuestra partida.

-Me temó que está en lo correcto.

-Oh, vaya, pero que tragedia-lo dijo sin inmutarse, incluso atreviéndose a pinchar una verdurilla verde de su plato-por favor mándele nuestros recuerdos y el más sincero de los agradecimientos por su maravillosa hospitalidad.

Leonor frunció el ceño, incómoda con el evidente sarcasmo de la reina de las nieves. Miró a su marido, quien no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra o despegado su vista del plato desde que este le fuera puesto enfrente.

-Tenga por seguro que le haré pasar su recado majestad, si es que ese es su genuino deseo.

Elsa la miró directamente a los ojos. Contaba los segundos para salir por fin de ese horroroso lugar y poder regresar a casa, con los suyos. Así que sin descaro alguno respondió:

-La verdad es que no.

* * *

Los viajes en barco la estresaban, muchísimo. Más bien, la aterraban. Por el contrario a Friederick parecía encantarle la experiencia, y se sorprendió sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver al niño correr por toda la cubierta, saludando a la tripulación, asomándose por la borda y señalando a las gaviotas que pasaban sobre ellos. Un marinero se inclinó frente a él y le puso su sombrero en la cabeza, la pieza era demasiado grande y le cubrió los ojos, pero Friederick emocionado la levantó un poco y llamó a Elsa a gritos.

-¡ _Mila_ , moma, _mila_!

Ella le sonrió. El chiquillo siguió jugando bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia. "Moma" pensó, "me llama moma. Mamá". Eso la confundía, ¿podría llegar a ser una madre para Friederick? Era obvio que desde el primer momento que se conocieron eso fue lo que pensó él. Recordó lo que le contaron las indiscretas mucamas sobre su madre, una mujer menuda, de piel pálida y cabello casi plateado. "Él también está confundido, eso es todo, sabe que yo no soy su madre pero me parezco a ella… lo que es sólo una casualidad".

-¡La magia moma, la magia!-miró hacia abajo y lo encontró frente a ella, con el cabello alborotado, las mejillas rosadas y una capita de sudor sobre la frente.

-Oh no corazón, aquí no, podría ser muy peligroso.

Friederick quedó decepcionado.

- _Pelo quelo_ la magia-susurró triste.

-Te prometo que cuando lleguemos a Arendelle te…

Un destello seguido de un ensordecedor trueno la interrumpió. Tembló de pies a cabeza justo cuando sintió las manitas de Friederick rodearle las piernas.

-Tranquilo pequeño, todo está bien-trató de consolarlo, acariciándole la cabeza-¿en dónde está el almirante Friele?-alzó la voz, preguntando a nadie en concreto.

-Una tormenta majestad-respondió el almirante-es grande, pero no peligrosa, no representará amenaza para su seguridad, pero retrasará un poco nuestra llegada al reino.

-¿Qué tanto?

-No más de dos días quizás. Pero si encontramos buen tiempo más allá y los vientos siguen a nuestro favor, seguro lograremos recuperar algo de camino.

Ella asintió. Confiaba ciegamente en sus hombres, quienes en más de una ocasión habían demostrado su valentía, lealtad y honor. Lástima que no pudiera confiar de la misma manera en la naturaleza. Miró hacia el cielo, asombrada del azul claro que había en ese momento sobre ellos y que poco a poco iba transformándose, conforme miraba a lo lejos, en una mullida capa de nubes negras e intimidantes. Otro relámpago seguido de inmediato por un trueno la hizo saltar.

-Me _la mello_ , ¿tú no?

La vocecita débil y temblorosa del niño la conmovió. Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con la mirada húmeda y aterrada del infante. No, las tormentas no le daban miedo, ¡le daban pavor! Pero ¿cómo le iba a decir eso a un niño?

-No te preocupes-se acuclilló para quedar a su altura-yo estoy aquí contigo, y no voy a permitir que nada te pase-abrió sus brazos y el pelirrojito corrió a refugiarse entre ellos. Elsa lo apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Miró la ya no muy lejana tormenta que se cernía sobre las aguas, alterándolas y provocando unas feas y espumosas olas oscuras. Se obligó a tragarse su miedo de una vez por todas y se prometió velar por la seguridad de Friederick costara lo que costara.

Esa noche le fue imposible conciliar el sueño, y a Friederick también. El barco se balanceaba violentamente y los truenos y golpes del agua en el casco no hacían más que alterarles los nervios a ambos. El pequeño se había rehusado a apartarse de Elsa, y se acurrucó muy pegadito a ella en la cama. Trató de tranquilizarlo, cantándole las canciones que su madre les cantara a ella y a su hermana cuando eran chiquitas. Finalmente sus esfuerzo dieron frutos y Friederick se quedó dormido. No sabría decir que hora era, pero apenas se percató de que el niño había cerrado los ojos, sintió un tremendo peso en los suyos, por lo que resignada se dejó arrullar por las impetuosas olas hasta quedarse dormida.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos la deslumbró la cantidad de sol que entraba por la única ventanita del camarote; la tormenta había pasado y a su parecer, ahora navegaban con muchísima calma. Miró a su lado y sonrió al ver el hermoso rostro cubierto de pecas que la acompañaba. Poco a poco Friederick fue despertando también, y cuando sus orbes azules se fijaron en las cerúleas de la reina, le sonrió adormilado. Le acarició los cabellos rojizos con ternura, a lo que él suspiró complacido.

-Hola moma-saludó con voz ronca y bajita.

-Hola, corazón mío.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola hola amigos!**

 **¿Recuerdan aquella vez cuando actualicé dos veces seguidas en menos de quince días y dije que así lo haría a partir de ese momento? Jajaja, yo era tan joven e ilusa.** **Pues sí, perdón por faltar a mi palabra, simplemente no pensé que la vida seguiría siendo una maldita perra conmigo y saturaría mis días de trabajo, cansancio y hambre.**

 **Pero bueno, no los entretendré más y los dejo para que disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Admiró desde lo alto de su montura la enorme figura negra que era el palacio, y se estremeció al recordar a las terribles criaturas que ahí dentro lo esperaban, provocando que su caballo retrocediera nervioso, irritando a Hans. Maldijo a sus hermanos, que seguro estaban detrás de todo eso, por no haberle enviado a su caballo Sitrón para montarlo desde el puerto hasta el palacio; espoleó fuertemente al brioso semental de color negro que lo llevaba y se apresuró hacia el castillo.

Cuando entró al palacio se sintió bastante desconcertado; no esperaba un desfile ni globos y serpentinas a su regreso, pero el perpetuo silencio que encontró en el vestíbulo lo asustó.

-Ammm… ¿hola?-dijo, recibiendo como única respuesta el eco de su voz.

Dio un par de pasos, pero un sonido bastante familiar lo hizo parar y girar a la izquierda. Pronto una horda de pequeños monstruitos gritones, la mayoría de cabellos rojizos, se le pegaron a las piernas como moluscos en las rocas del malecón.

-¡Es el tío Hans, ya volvió el tío Hans!-gritaban y saltaban a su alrededor.

-Hey, hola pequeñas… criaturas.

-Te extrañamos tío Hans.

-¡Sí! El tío Boris no es tan divertido, no quiso jugar con nosotros.

-¿Jugar?

-Ajá. La abuela nos regañó por lanzarle manzanas a la cabeza.

-Ahh, eese juego-respondió rodando los ojos.

-Pero ahora que has vuelto ¡ya no lo invitaremos más a jugar!

-Vaya… creo que mejor doy media vuelta y me voy ¿no?

Rodeó a los más cercanos con sus brazos mientras que caminando hacia él con pasitos cortos se acercó una de sus sobrinas más pequeñas. En cuanto la tuvo enfrente, Hans le sonrió, pero ella se limitó a cerrar el puño y dirigirlo lo más fuerte que pudo hacia su estómago. Para su sorpresa, el impacto fue más doloroso de lo que esperaba.

-¡Ouch! ¡¿Eso a qué viene Alana?!

-Mamá dijo que querías matar a unas princesas-respondió cruzada de brazos.

-Pff, pues tu mamá es una mentirosa-exclamaciones de sorpresa fueron seguidas por un tenso silencio. Restándole importancia, agregó-Eran una princesa Y, una reina.

Su revelación desató una lluvia de preguntas.

-¿De verdad lo ibas a hacer?

-Ajá.

-¿Pero cómo las ibas a matar?

-Pues con mi espada, claro. Y con mí helado corazón.

-Pero ¿qué te llevó a querer hacer algo tan horrible tío Hans?

-Desde luego fue a causa del desamor y la negligente crianza de mis padres.

-¿Y la princesa y la reina eran muy bellas?

-Oh sí, ¡hermosas!

-¿Qué es negligente?

-Mis padres.

-No, ¿qué significa?

-Ah, pues…

-Escuche que la reina tenía la habilidad de crear hielo y nieve-interrumpió una voz al fondo del corredor.

Hans alzó la vista para encontrarse con Mathias, el mayor de sus sobrinos y próximo en la línea de sucesión al trono. El joven, de unos veintitantos años, llegó hasta él y le tendió la mano. Hans sonrió y la tomó.

-¿La viste hacerlo?-preguntó. El hombre asintió-debe ser un espectáculo maravilloso.

-Hermosamente impresionante.

-Ella estuvo hace poco aquí-dijo una vocecita chillona.

-¿Qué?

-Y se llevó a uno de nuestros primos. O eso creo.

-¿Se llevó qué? ¿Quién? ¡¿La reina de Arendelle estuvo aquí y secuestro a alguien?!

-¡Noooo!-rieron los niños-se llevó a un niño, pero creo que él sí quería ir con ella.

-Pues yo creo que ya lo traía desde que llegó-dijo alguien más.

-Esperen, no entiendo-sentía un nudo en el estómago empezando a apretarse-¿qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Klaus la llamó o…

Mathias se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, tratando de hacerse escuchar sobre todas las vocecitas. Finalmente logró llamar su atención.

-Mi abuela te espera en el salón tomando el té. Desea que la veas lo antes posible.

"¡Mi madre!" pensó Hans, "¿desea verme?". Eso no se lo esperaba. Desconcertado, dejó de lado la conversación con los niños.

-Bueno, pues entonces será mejor que vaya. Gracias Mathias. ¡Muy bien, a un lado todos!-dijo alzando la voz y tratando de pasar entre la marea de cabecillas y pecas. Trató de dar un paso, pero algo pesado sobre uno de sus pies lo detuvo. Miró hacia abajo y vio a un pequeño de cabellos miel, apenas un bebé, con su sonrisa desdentada sentado sobre su bota-¡Hey, a ti ni siquiera te conozco, baja de ahí!

-¡Es nuestro hermanito Irving!-le informó alguien a quien ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de responder.

Tomó al niño de los brazos, lo dejó caer suavemente en el suelo y emprendió la marcha, sacudiéndose el traje y arreglándose el saco. "Hogar dulce hogar" pensó bufando para después maldecir a sus hermanos y cuñadas y al que parecía ser su pasatiempo favorito: hacer niños.

* * *

Apenas abrió la puerta, el olor de su perfume inundando la habitación lo mareó y destapó la compuerta de los recuerdos, algunos dulces y felices, pero la mayoría amargos. Escuchó el golpe de las hojas del libro al cerrarlo y el frufrú de la tela de su vestido cuando se puso de pie. Dio un par de pasos hacia ella y sonrió al ver que lo recibía con los brazos abiertos.

-Bienvenido a casa, hijo-dijo.

Podría jurar que vio lágrimas en sus ojos cuando se acercó a abrazarla.

Ella lo estrechó con fuerza, y Hans intentó corresponder pero extrañamente sus brazos parecían no obedecer.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, madre?-preguntó aun abrazándola.

La mujer suspiró antes de responder.

-Bien hijo, ahora estoy bien.

Al separarse y mirarla detenidamente de inmediato notó lo envejecida y cansada que lucía. Habían transcurrido muchos años desde la última vez que la viera y aún tenía grabada a fuego en la memoria la expresión de reproche y decepción que le dirigió mientras lo veía partir hacia la casa de campo de la familia. Completamente distinto a la sonrisa que tenía en esos momentos.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Hans, de que te hicieras responsable por tus acciones; que hayas pedido a Klaus que te impusiera un castigo y que cumplieras tu penitencia satisfactoriamente.

-¿He logrado limpiar mi nombre?

-Hijo, sabes que la gente siempre…

-Perdón madre-la interrumpió-, creo que no formulé correctamente mi pregunta. A sus ojos, ¿he logrado limpiar mi nombre?

Lady Agneta lo miró con cariño; ya no era el jovencito resentido que había visto marcharse años atrás, ahora era un hombre maduro y con mucha más seriedad, pero temía también que había perdido aquella especie de brillo que antes podía percibir en su mirar.

-Sí mi amor, has devuelto el honor a tu nombre.

Hans suspiró aliviado, sintiendo el peso de la culpa y humillación desvanecerse de sus hombros.

-Eso es lo único que me importa.

-Entonces deja remojando un rato más las sábanas, o yo que sé-una voz femenina, a oídos de Hans familiar pero a la vez lejana, entró en la habitación-has algo con esas sábanas por el amor de dios, no soporto su rigidez en las camas de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

Ambos se giraron hacia la puerta y vieron a Leonor acercándose mientras daba instrucciones a un par de doncellas.

-Haré lo que pueda señora. Respecto a las flores para el cumpleaños del infante Erick, el florista dijo que…

-¿Flores? ¿Estás de broma? ¿Flores para el cumpleaños de un niño? Qué horror, quién pidió eso?

-Su cuñada, la madre del niño, la princesa Antonia.

-Pues mándala al cuerno y consigue otra cosa. Un mago, un bufón, yo que sé-llegó hasta ellos con los brazos abiertos y para sorpresa de Hans lo envolvió en un suave pero prolongado abrazo-No sabes el gusto que me da que estés de regreso Hans-al separarse de él lo tomó de ambas manos y sonriéndole agregó-bienvenido a casa.

-Gracias Leonor-fue todo lo que atinó a decir antes de que la mujer diera la vuelta.

-Manda también conseguir más copas, Alicer, la última reunión que tuvo el rey con sus embajadores nos dejó cortos de vajilla y cubiertos. Además hay que resolver el problema de la falta de cocineros para los desayunos de fin de semana de caridad-siguió hablando mientras caminaba sin percatarse de que su doncella no se había movido de su lugar.

La chica, alta y esbelta, de cara redonda y cabello dorado miraba al príncipe recién llegado, sin aliento y con un rubor en las mejillas bastante evidente. Por un momento su rostro le resultó familiar a Hans. La examinó, tratando de recordar… hasta que su memoria lo llevó a los tres días anteriores a su partida a Arendelle, cuando la muchacha acababa de llegar a palacio y le ordenaron auxiliarlo a ordenar su equipaje. "Oh, sí" pensó Hans, una sonrisa comenzando a formarse en sus labios, "la chica idiota que reía como tonta cuando le hablaba y enrojecía cada que nuestras manos se rozaban".

-Alicer-demandó Leonor desde la puerta. Un breve vistazo a la escena la hizo percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo-Alicer, ¿vienes o mejor mando llamar a alguien menos inútil?

La chica se giró deprisa y abochornada, apuro el paso torpemente hacia la reina, pero recordando su instrucción volvió a girar sobre sus talones e hizo una reverencia hacia la reina madre y su hijo. Leonor la tomó del brazo con brusquedad y prácticamente la empujó fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás.

Hans se quedó en silencio mientras su madre lanzaba un suspiro exasperado. Finalmente el pelirrojo habló.

-Si me disculpa madre, quiero ir en busca de Klaus para presentarle mis respetos y ponerme a sus órdenes; tal vez no encuentre en estos momentos mucho que hacer aquí pero quiero que sepa que a partir de ahora puede contar conmigo.

-Es una buena idea corazón, y muy inteligente de tu parte tratar de ganarte nuevamente a tu hermano, aunque me temo que para eso antes deberás recuperar su confianza.

-Será difícil, lo sé, pero estoy dispuesto a poner lo mejor de mí.

Lady Agneta asintió complacida.

-Lo sé. Búscalo en su estudio, seguro lo encontrarás ahí.

-Lo haré-respondió Hans.

Le dio un último abrazo a su madre y se separó para dedicarle una ligera reverencia que ella festejara con una suave risa. Después dejó la habitación. Caminaba por el pasillo cuando a los pocos metros encontró a la doncella de antes acomodando las cortinas de uno de los ventanales. En un principio pensó en pasar de largo e ignorarla, pero ya cuando estaba cerca y al percatarse ella de su presencia, el color rojizo que le subiera al rostro lo hizo cambiar de parecer.

-Hola-saludo con una sonrisa-me da gusto encontrarte aquí a mi regreso. No has cambiado mucho, pero debo decir que estos años te han sentado muy bien.

-Gra-gracias su alteza-respondió ella cabizbaja pero con una sonrisa tonta.

Era todo lo que necesitaba Hans.

-Escucha-susurró acercándose más a ella-aún recuerdas el camino a mi habitación ¿verdad?-la chica pareció escandalosamente sorprendida, pero después de unos segundos asintió-Bien. ¿Qué te parece si nos reunimos ahí más tarde? Para que me pongas al día de lo que ha pasado en el palacio durante mi ausencia. Por supuesto-agregó presuroso-sólo si tienes tiempo. Y quieres. Por favor no te sientas obligada, puedo preguntar también a alguno de los mayordomos que…

-¡No, por favor!-respondió con vocecilla aguda Alicer-Será… será para mí un honor alteza.

Satisfecho con su pequeña victoria, le sonrió.

-Gracias. Nos vemos entonces-Volvió a ponerse en marcha, tratando de parecer natural pero con unas ganas tremendas de soltar una carcajada burlona.

Más adelante, sólo cuando había doblado la esquina de ese corredor, se preguntó si la doncella habría logrado recuperar el aliento o se habría desmayado de la impresión. Esta vez, sin inmutarse, comenzó a reír sonoramente.

* * *

Alzó el puño, listo para golpear la puerta del estudio, pero el gesto quedó congelado, presa de los nervios y la ansiedad. ¿Qué tal si Klaus no quería verlo? ¿Y si seguía molesto con él? No olvidaba las palabras hirientes y furibundas que le gritara apenas se quedaron a solas a su regreso de Arendelle; siempre, desde que tuviera memoria, le había quedado bastante claro cuál era su papel en la familia: ninguno. Él era un extra, sobrante que para empezar, había llegado al mundo por error y fuera recibido con desgano. Su madre tenía toda la esperanza puesta en dar a luz a una niña. Pero que tu hermano, sangre de tu sangre, te lo confirmara de frente y cruelmente había sido demasiado para él.

Bajó el brazo, resignado, y estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¡Ha-hans!-Ulrik lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

Él no contestó. "¡Maldita sea! Eres muy lento Hans, muy lento" pensó. Abrió la boca para responder pero la corpulenta figura del rey levantándose de su escritorio le provocó un ataque de pánico.

-Umm, yo… hola, sólo… será mejor que…-comenzó a retroceder, pero la potente voz de Klaus lo llamó.

-Hans, has vuelto.-Se encaminó hasta la puerta y apartando al aún impresionado Ulrik lo atrajo hacia sí, atrapándolo en un fraternal y caluroso abrazo. Hans se quedó de piedra.-Me da gusto que estés de vuelta hermano-lo soltó y examinó su rostro-te vez más delgado, y un poco desgarbado.

-La comida no era buena los últimos días; siempre habas y caldo de gallina raquítica.

-Lamento escuchar eso, las cosas no han ido muy bien en el reino, nos hemos visto en la penosa necesidad de hacer algunos ajustes en los gastos y presupuestos.

-Claro-respondió Hans, recuperando de a poco la seguridad. Volteó hacia Ulrik, que lo miraba con desconfianza-hola a ti también.

-No sabía que ya habías cumplido tu penitencia. Los años se fueron volando ¿no?

-Por supuesto. A menos que los tengas que pasar encerrado en aquella finca que pasa la mayor parte del año olvidada por dios, entonces cada día te parece eterno.

-Pff-respondió su hermano-sentiría lástima por ti, si no fuera porque tú te lo buscaste. De no haber tratado de…

-Majestad-lo interrumpió el menor, girándose con desdén y haciendo una pequeña reverencia al rey-el motivo de mi presencia frente a su estudio es para ponerme a su orden y disposición, y para saber si hay por ahora algo en lo que pueda servirle.

-Puedes empezar por barrer las habitaciones del ala este-susurró Ulrik lo suficientemente alto para que lo alcanzaran a escuchar.

-Usted hable y yo cumpliré… SU MAJESTAD-hizo hincapié en las últimas palabras mirando con el ceño fruncido al tercero.

-Pues… los dioses no se equivocan Hans y al parecer tenían todo esto muy bien planeado.

-¿Perdón?-preguntó el príncipe confuso.

-Justo charlaba con Ulrik sobre la actual situación del reino, y creo que hay una tarea en la que nos podrías auxiliar. ¿Quieres pasar por favor?

Se hizo a un lado para que su hermano menor pasara. En cuanto Hans atravesó la puerta y se acercó al escritorio, Ulrik fulminó con la mirada a Klaus.

-Estas de broma ¿verdad? No pensarás darle el mando…

-Qué curioso ¿no? Justo lo que necesitábamos y aparece del otro lado de la puerta.

-Pero es un maldito criminal, viene llegando de cumplir un castigo.

-Tú lo has dicho-respondió Klaus-ya ha cumplido. Así que… Hans-continuó, dirigiéndose al menor-hay una tarea que…

-Dijiste que se la darías a Runo-interrumpió Ulrik apretando los dientes.

-¡Ja! El idiota de Runo no puede ni ponerse las botas él solo; sé que lo consideramos Ulrik pero seamos sinceros, entre ellos dos definitivamente la experiencia de Hans en altamar no tiene comparación con la de aquel holgazán.

-Pero…

-Has el favor de retirarte, hermano.

Ulrik bufó molesto. Dio un último vistazo a Hans, pero se arrepintió de inmediato al notar la nada disimulada sonrisa burlona de su hermanito. Se encaminó a la puerta maldiciendo por lo bajo para finalmente dar un fuerte portazo. Klaus se dejó caer en su silla.

-Siéntate Hans, por favor. No sé qué tan enterado estés de nuestra situación actual.

-¿Te refieres a todo este asunto de la guerra, el hostigamiento por parte de Weselton y Eldora, la negativa a seguir comerciando con nosotros…

El rey suspiró; la lista parecía corta, pero muy pesada.

-Sí, todo eso. Tengo ya algunas naves de camino a Vakretta para estar más cerca del territorio de esos bastardos, en caso de que las negociaciones salgan mal.

-Que es lo que asumes que sucederá.

El mayor se limitó a asentir.

-Tenemos buenas naves, buenas armas y un buen ejército. Lo que no tenemos Hans…-dudó un momento, no estaba seguro de que fuera a hacer lo correcto. Examinó a su hermano; no dejaba de sorprenderle lo cambiado que se veía-Necesitamos alguien que los guíe, que vaya al mando.

Guardó silencio, esperando la reacción de Hans, pero éste sólo lo miró, en espera de que continuara.

-Y tú quieres…-comenzó el príncipe-¿Mi opinión? ¿Una sugerencia?-Klaus negó-Lo siento, no comprendo a dónde quieres llegar entonces-pero claro que lo sabía.

-El trato era que si tú cumplías tu castigo y llevabas una buena conducta durante ese periodo, tus títulos te serían devueltos.

-Ajá. ¿Entonces?

Klaus exhaló, irritado.

-Deja de hacerte el idiota Hans, sabes perfectamente lo que quiero.

La expresión de inocencia y desconcierto que hasta ese momento llevara el príncipe se esfumó; miró a su hermano con una sonrisa arrogante y se inclinó hacia delante.

-Quiero escucharte decirlo.

-Sigue con tus fanfarronerías y te prometo que se lo pido a Runo.

-Ok ok, ¿en qué puedo servirte? Ordena y yo obedezco.

-Te voy a dar un navío, el Grethe.

-Oh, ese es grande y bonito.

-Sí, por favor cállate hasta que termine.

-Claro, lo siento.

-No es muy complicado Hans, lo que pido es que hagas lo que ya tan bien sabes: llevar el buque y esperar por el resto de la flota en las costas de Vakretta, mantener en orden y forma a tu gente, esperar mis indicaciones y, dios se apiade y quiera que no sea así, atacar y ayudarnos a conseguir una victoria en caso de ser necesario.

Años atrás Hans habría hecho preguntas, sugerencias e incluso dado órdenes para llevar la misión, pero para sorpresa de Klaus, se limitó a asentir.

-Como usted diga, su majestad. ¿Me darás una fecha y ruta de viaje o puedo estimarlo yo mismo?

-Amm, sí, confío en tu juicio. Sólo una cosa Hans-agregó el rey mientras se ponía en pie, siendo imitado por su hermano-tomate tu tiempo para revisar las naves, asegúrate de que vayan en excelentísimas condiciones y calcula y pide víveres extra incluso, para poder llegar a tu destino sin necesidad de hacer paradas.

El príncipe frunció el ceño, desconcertado por la petición del rey.

-Está bien, lo haré. Aunque se trata de un viaje largo, puede ser que por muy preparados que vayamos, surja una emergencia y tengamos que detenernos.

-No, me temo que esta vez no Hans-respondió negando fervientemente con la cabeza.-Me temo que la… ammm…-carraspeó un poco, tratando de ganar tiempo para pensar en la mejor forma de continuar con la conversación.

-¿La que, Klaus?

-La… reina Elsa, nos ha concedido sólo un permiso de tránsito por las aguas de su reino.

-¿La reina Elsa?-Hans se sintió de pronto caminando hacia el borde de la histeria-¡¿Elsa de Arendelle?!

-Sí, su majestad la reina Elsa de Arendelle, Hans. Muchacho grosero-agregó molesto.

-¡Pero… pero… ella…!

-¡Por favor Hans no me vengas con niñerías ahora! Por fin logramos recuperar la buena relación con aquel lugar, y se ha mostrado dispuesta a cooperar. A su modo claro, y si me lo preguntas se ha puesto mucho sus moños.

-Esa… esa… ¡maldita golfa! ¿Así que ha eso vino? ¿Por eso estuvo aquí?

-¿Qué? ¿Quién…? ¿Cómo…?-sudor frío comenzó a correrle por el rostro; ¿cómo se había enterado? Y más importante aún, ¿qué tanto sabía de lo sucedido durante la visita?-¡Basta Hans! No es para tanto, tenemos cosas mucho más importantes en el presente por las que preocuparnos, si es que queremos tener un futuro. Creí que habías cambiado, que ya habías madurado y por eso te invité a formar parte de esta misión, pero por lo visto me equivoqué.

-Lo siento Klaus-respondió abochornado.

-Dime, ¿puedes hacerlo sin lanzarle una bala de cañón al maldito palacio de esa bruja, o mejor mando al imbécil de Runo?

-Estoy a sus órdenes señor, cuente conmigo.

-Bien, era todo lo que quería oír-lo encaminó hasta la puerta y la abrió para dejarlo salir-Te mandaré llamar en cualquier momento, sólo necesito consultar con nuestro hermano Dennis alguna información que ha obtenido de nuestros aliados, así que no te alejes mucho Hans.

-Estaré al pendiente en todo momento majestad-hizo una leve reverencia y atravesó la puerta. Casi sintió el fuerte golpe de la madera aporrearle el trasero apenas dejó la habitación.

La charla lo había dejado inquieto y con un extraño sentimiento de preocupación y ansiedad en el pecho. Era molesto. Con la vista clavada en la alfombra y la cabeza dándole vueltas a la conversación se encaminó hacia los establos, y la idea de volver a encontrarse con su fiel Sitrón comenzó a animarlo. Entonces un fuerte golpe en el hombro derecho lo hizo alzar la cabeza, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio.

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas, enano! Sigue así idiota y vas a terminar hundiendo el maldito buque antes de llegar a Vakretta.

Runo apenas si se dignó a mirarlo mientras le recriminaba, pero era inconfundible esa mezcla de odio e irritación en su voz con la que se dirigiera a él desde que era muy pequeño.

Molesto, Hans se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero apenas había dado dos pasos cuando notó la presencia de su hermano Ulrik unos metros más adelante, observando la escena. Se forzó a serenarse y sonreír mientras caminaba hacia él bien erguido. Cuando estaba a sólo unos cuantos pasos lo encaró y dijo:

-Veo que ya pasas más tiempo con tu mujer y menos con tu amante, hermano, o ¿de quién más habrías aprendido a chismorrear?

Su hermano se puso rojo y apretó los puños con fuerza, pero la ira le ofuscó al grado de impedirle dar una respuesta.

Triunfante, Hans, siguió su camino con la frente en alto. "Ahh, pero que bien se siente regresar a casa" pensó.

* * *

 **Bueno bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Sé que no ha sido el mejor capítulo y la estructura está medio fea (perdón amigos, son las tres de la mañana, por favor perdónenme u.u), pero aquí es el momento en el que confieso... que escribir sobre Hans me está costando muchisimo más de lo que yo esperaba; no lo sé, en mi cabeza todo se vía tan... bien y sencillo, pero a la hora de pasarlo a word, ¡boom! asco total.**

 ***suspira resignada, desvelada y desilucionada* Confío en que me dejen sus impresiones en los reviews, sean buenas o malas, y prometo que la próxima actualización vendrá mucho más pronto que esta.**

 **Agradezco una vez más su tiempo para leer, comentar y ayudarme a mejorar.**

 **Les mando un caluroso abrazo, bye bye :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola hola gente bella!**

 **Gracias por su paciencia, sus palabras y, como siempre, su tiempo. A veces siento que digo demasiado "gracias" pero pues es que... gracias por la oportunidad que nos están dando a mi historia y a mi. Y ya, no voy a dar más lata para dejarlos leer. Que disfruten este capítulo.**

* * *

Frotó la manzana grande y roja contra su camisa antes de darle un mordisco. Sven lo miró con reproche.

-Tranquilo amigo, también hay algo para ti-dijo sacando de su bolsillo una zanahoria.

El reno la devoró gustoso mientras Kristoff, recargado en la carreta, seguía con su fruta. Había sido un día de mucho trabajo, tenían bien merecido ese pequeño descanso. Miró hacia el puerto, en donde ondeaba la bandera de Arendelle en la punta del mástil del barco insignia. Pensó en lo contenta que se pondría Anna; su hermana había tardado más del tiempo estimado en regresar.

-Hey Sven, ¿nos damos una vuelta por el puerto?-propuso, a lo que su compañero asintió encantado.

Era una mañana agitada y el lugar estaba abarrotado. Se abrieron paso entre la gente con mucho esfuerzo pero no lograron acercarse mucho. Estaban por dar media vuelta y marcharse cuando la carroza de la reina pasó a unos metros frente a ellos. Entonces vieron a Elsa comenzar a descender. Kristoff sonrió con el recuerdo de la promesa hecha a Anna de que al regresar su hermana las llevaría a ambas de picknick a orillas de un río cristalino que había encontrado en la montaña. Un gruñido de Sven lo regresó a la realidad.

-¿Qué sucede amigo?

El reno señaló con la cabeza la pasarela del barco. De inmediato el hombre supo la razón de su inquietud: junto a la joven reina bajaba una pequeña e inquieta criaturilla de cabellos rojos.

-¿Ese quién es?-preguntó Kristoff frunciendo el ceño.

Sin poder aguantar más la curiosidad comenzó a abrirse paso a codazos entre la gente. Aún no estaba lo suficientemente cerca cuando vio al niño parar en seco, señalar hacia algún punto abajo, en el pueblo, y gritar con emoción.

-¡ _Mila_ moma!

No supo que la sorprendió más, si la exclamación del niño o el gesto maternal con el que Elsa le acarició la cabeza.

"Algo aquí está raro" pensó el rubio. Sven llegó hasta él pero antes de lograr hacer alto Kristoff lo hizo dar la vuelta y regresar por donde venía.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa para regresar al palacio.

Sven entró en los terrenos del palacio con un trote ligero, atravesando las puertas y moviendo la cabeza en señal de saludo a los guardias a cada lado de las puertas; a diferencia a Kristoff, que seguía siendo un poco reservado, el reno se había hecho bastante popular entre la servidumbre. Kristoff desmontó y apuró el paso, casi arrastrando a Sven tras de sí.

-¡Vamos amigo! Tenemos que encontrar a…

-¡KRISTOOOOOOF!-resonó la inconfundible voz de la princesa. Inmediatamente la vieron correr hacia ellos.

-¡Hay, Anna! ¿Qué tal?

-¡Vamos vamos vamos vamos!-apremió jalando de su brazo.

-¿A preguntar a Gerda si el almuerzo está listo? Me parece una buena idea.

-No, ¡llegó Elsa! vi el mástil de su barco desde la ventana de mi habitación. Por fin, siento que tiene años lejos de aquí.

Se veía tan emocionada que resultaba contagioso. Kristoff no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, la partida de Elsa había dejado desconsolada a Anna y ya no sabía que más hacer para regresarle el buen humor. Además, tenía que ser completamente honesto, él también la extrañaba, sin Elsa, ¿quién más podía poner orden a las locuras de la princesa y de Olaf? ¿Quién más crearía bellísimas y perfectas esculturas de hielo para decorar los jardines los fines de semana? Y ¿con quién más sostendría una conversación adulta, seria, sin bromas y constructiva y entretenida a la vez, si no era con Elsa? La pelirroja comenzó a andar, comentando algo respecto a buscar a Olaf, cuando él la tomó por el brazo y la detuvo.

-Escucha, Anna, estaba hace un momento en el puerto y… bueno… vi algo.

-¿Algo… bueno, o malo?-preguntó Anna con genuina preocupación.

-Pues no creo que sea malo. Pero tampoco estoy seguro de que sea bueno. Es que, no lo sé, es desconcertante.

-Kristoff me estás preocupando. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Algo pasa a Elsa?

-Sí. ¡Digo, no! Es decir, ella se ve bien, pero… Anna, Elsa no regresó sola.

Se quedó un momento en silencio, en espera de que la pelirroja procesara la información. A juzgar por su expresión, le costó un poco asimilarlo, hasta que una enorme y emocionada sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Oh por dios Kristoff, ¡¿Elsa ha traído un prometido con ella?!

-¿Qué? ¡No!-Anna parecía decepcionada-es que…

Las ruedas del carruaje lo interrumpieron. Al mirar hacia las puertas vieron el elegante carro de colores dorados y púrpuras atravesarlas, con las cortinas abiertas y a una sonriente Elsa moviendo los labios a través de los cristales. La velocidad del coche comenzó a disminuir hasta detenerse, y Anna corrió hacia él, pero una blanca y pequeña figurilla con caminado torpe la interceptó en su trayecto.

-¡Elsa está aquí!-dijo Olaf, retomando la marcha al lado de la chica.

-Lo sé Olaf-respondió ella-vayamos a darle un abrazo.

Con emoción la vieron bajar elegantemente. Ambos alzaron los brazos, en un intento de hacerle señas para llamar su atención, pero el movimiento paró en seco cuando, ignorándolos por completo, la joven reina se dio la vuelta y estirando los brazos hacia el interior del coche, tomó a un pequeñito pecoso de su interior. Se quedaron con la boca abierta. El niño le sonrió con dulzura, y ella respondió de la misma forma para a continuación dar instrucciones a la servidumbre que se acercaba mientras sujetaba al niño sobre su cadera.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-preguntó Anna estupefacta.

-Ah, sí, ¿recuerdas que te dije algo sobre que traía compañía?-comentó Kristoff acercándose a ellos.

Nadie movió un solo músculo, hasta que finalmente la reina se fijó en ellos. Fue una sorpresa, o eso parecía significar el repentino rubor en sus mejillas. Rápidamente pero con cuidado puso al niño sobre el suelo, lo que desconcertó al pequeñito bastante.

-¿Moma?-preguntó jalando su falda y mirándola hacia arriba.

-Anna-fue lo que dijo Elsa.

La chica no reaccionó. Tuvo que darle Kristoff un pequeño empujón para hacerla volver en sí.

-Amm, ¡hola hermana!-la saludó tímidamente con la mano, dando pequeños pasos hacia ella. Elsa abrió sus brazos y también se acercó hasta envolverla con ellos.

-Te extrañe mucho Anna.

-Y yo a ti-aspiró profundamente con la nariz enterrada en su hombro, y el dulce y fresco olor, tan familiar y que tanto echaba de menos, la reconfortó.

-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí?-miró a su alrededor, al palacio-Todo sigue en pie, supongo que bien.

-¡Ja, ja! Te dije que podía hacerme cargo, no tenías por qué preocuparte tanto.

Ambas rieron, pero fueron interrumpidas por una trémula vocecita a espaldas de la rubia.

-¿Moma?

Elsa se giró y las mariposas en el estómago volvieron a revolotear.

-Amm, Anna-comenzó, deshaciendo el abrazo y regresando al lado del niño. Lo tomó de la manita y se quedó de pie junto a él-quiero presentarte a Friederick-a continuación se acuclilló y habló al pequeño-Friederick, ella es mi hermana, la princesa Anna.

Él la miró con atención, examinando a la jovencita de trenzas rojizas, orbes azules y mejillas salpicadas de pequitas.

- _Picesa Nanna_ -repitió con suavidad.

La aludida se acercó hasta poder arrodillarse frente a él.

-Hola Friederick, mucho gusto.

El niño miró a Elsa.

-¿ _Picesa Nanna_?

Ella asintió, sonriendo.

-Sí. Tu tía Anna.

-Tu… espera, ¿qué?-preguntó la princesa, agitando la cabeza confundida.

Friederick la miró nuevamente, entrecerró los ojos y, en un movimiento que duró apenas una fracción de segundo pero que no escapó al atento ojo de Anna, arrugó su respingada nariz.

- _Picesa Nanna_ -repitió con seguridad y mayor volumen.

-Sé que es algo inesperado Anna, pero de verdad quiero explicarte lo sucedido. Intenté enviarte una carta antes de partir de las Islas del Sur pero…-"una excusa Elsa, tuviste todo el maldito viaje para hacerlo pero no se te ocurrió planear una excusa".

-Seguro la tormenta retrasó el barco con la correspondencia-dijo Anna-Kai dijo que eso era posible, que no tenía que preocuparme por no recibir tus cartas.

Sólo hasta entonces Elsa pensó en lo desconsiderado que había sido de su parte no informar al menos que estaba por ponerse en marcha de vuelta a casa, y lamentó profundamente la preocupación que su hermana debió sufrir durante su ausencia. Estaba por ofrecer una disculpa cuando el pequeño muñeco de nieve se acercó a ellos.

-¡Olaf!-lo saludó-Te extrañé mucho Olaf, no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte de nuevo.

-¡Hola Elsa! ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? ¡Ven Kristoff, a saludar a Elsa!-gritó, y volviendo a dirigirse a la reina, agregó-Tardaste mucho en regresar, Kristoff dijo que seguramente tu barco había naufragado con la tormenta y ya estabas muerta-Anna miró con reproche al rubio, que a pocos metros de ellos bajó la vista al suelo mientras se rascaba la nuca-Ohh, ¿y quién es este pequeñito? Hola amiguito, soy Olaf, ¡y adoro los abrazos!

Con cada paso que el hombre de nieve daba hacia él, Friederick se pegaba más a Elsa, hasta que finalmente se echó a llorar.

-Oh, no no no no no-dijo la rubia tomándolo entre sus brazos-está bien cariño, está bien, es sólo Olaf, es un amigo-lo obligó a despegar el rostro de su pecho y mirar al muñeco.

-Lo siento mucho, Cedrick-dijo Olaf suavemente.

-Friederick-lo corrigió Elsa.

-Friederick. No quería asustarte, sólo… quería darte un abrazo-abrió sus delgados brazos y sonrió al niño.

Indeciso, miró primero a Elsa, quien asintió, para después acercarse a Olaf y rodear su cuerpo de nieve con sus bracitos. Olaf correspondió al abrazo, y al poco tiempo el pelirrojito soltó una carcajada.

-Está _fiyo_ -dijo-¡como la magia de la moma!-gritó emocionado señalando hacia Elsa.

-Sí, así es, ¡Elsa me creó con su magia! Qué divertido ¿no?

Friederick rio y volvió a abrazar a Olaf.

-Elsa-susurró Anna sólo para que su hermana la escuchara-me siento confundida, ¿quién es él?

La reina se puso en pie, mordiéndose el labio y retorciéndose las manos.

-Es… una larga historia. Pero prometo que te la contaré toda-se apresuró a agregar al ver la decepción en el rostro de la pelirroja. Suspiró-es sólo que no sé por dónde comenzar.

-Pues por el principio, naturalmente.

-Bien, pues…

-¡Moma!-interrumpió el niño, jalando nuevamente su falda con insistencia-mi panza-dijo tocándose con ambas manos.

-¿Te duele?

Él asintió.

-Hace así: grrrr.

-Oh, ¡tienes hambre!-dijo Anna.

Friederick la miró, frunciendo el ceño, y volteando el rostro con desdén se dirigió a Elsa- _Quele comila_.

-¡Cierto! No hemos tomado el almuerzo. Anna, Olaf, ¿por qué no lo llevan al comedor y piden que vayan sirviendo? En un momento me reúno con ustedes, sólo tengo que dar un par de indicaciones más por aquí.

-Bien. ¿Vienes Friederick?-lo invitó Anna ofreciéndole su mano.

El niño dudo. No, en realidad no dudo, se rehusó, no se movió ni un milímetro hasta que Elsa lo animó a ir. Un poco renuente aceptó la invitación y tomó la mano de la princesa. Olaf se acercó y lo tomó de la mano libre, y eso le agradó.

Elsa los vio marcharse, incluso podía escuchar la animada vocecilla de Anna describiéndole el interior del castillo. Sonrió. Los vio desaparecer en el interior, satisfecha, y sólo entonces se percató de la presencia de Kristoff. Se acercó a él lentamente y cuando estuvo cerca lo saludó.

-Hola, me da gusto volver a verte.

-Ah, ¡hola! A mí también me da gusto verte, es bueno tenerte de vuelta. Y lo que dijo Olaf de que naufragara tu barco, era sólo una broma. Ni siquiera se lo dije a él, fue a Sven, pero ya vez como es, tan… metiche y… ocurrente y…

-No tienes de que preocuparte, te creo-dijo sonriendo con sinceridad-Yo...-se aclaró la garganta-creí que nos acompañarías de regreso al palacio-Kristoff parecía confundido-Es que te vi en el puerto, con Sven. Y por un momento pensé… bueno, no lo sé, creí que te gustaría subir a nuestro coche.

-Oh, sí. No, lo siento. No me lo tomes a mal, es sólo que Anna te echaba mucho de menos y quería avisarle que ya estabas aquí, para que se animara.

-Sí, claro. Luego ya no te vi y pensé que sería por eso. O… por alguna otra razón.

Ninguno de los dos dijo más, guardando incómodo silencio y evitando mirarse el uno al otro. Finalmente Elsa no pudo más.

-Kristoff, sobre Friederick, él…

-Escucha Elsa, no tienes que darme explicaciones. No a mí.

Ella bajó la vista.

-Creí que lo habías visto conmigo en el puerto y bueno, pensé que te habría parecido raro y todo eso.

-Sí, raro y todo eso, y sería una mentira decirte que no me da curiosidad conocer la historia completa, pero la verdad Elsa, no tienes por qué contármela. El niño es especial para ti y eso es todo lo que debe de importarme.

Ella suspiró aliviada. Charlar con Kristoff siempre le hacía bien.

-De verdad te lo agradezco.

Ambos sonrieron, sintiéndose un poco más relajados.

-Bueno, te esperamos entonces en el comedor; mejor corro antes de que Anna de cuenta de todo lo que sirvan en la mesa.

-Claro, allá nos vemos-respondió la reina. Dio media vuelta e hizo señas a un lacayo para que se acercara.

-Elsa-la llamó Kristoff una última vez, haciéndola girarse nuevamente-De todos modos Anna me contará todo una vez que se lo hayas explicado, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Ella ahogó la risa, y rodando los ojos fingiéndose fastidiada, respondió.

-Lo sé Kristoff, siempre lo he sabido.

* * *

 **Amigos, acabo de darme cuenta de que estoy confiando demasiado en mi ortografía y no he pasado el auto corrector por este documento antes de subirlo, pero como ya no tengo tiempo de revisarlo (porque como siempre, ya es madrugada acá por mis lares) si ven ustedes algo raro, no duden en hacérmelo saber.**

 **Gracias (sí, otra vez) por leer. Una vez más, sus comentarios y críticas serán, como siempre, muy bien recibidas.**

 **Nos vemos, bye bye! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola hola! Paso a dejar este pequeño regalingui navideño, para que lo lea mientras come recalentado, mientras sus primitos/sobrinitos/hermanitos/hijitos estrenan sus juguetes en el parque, mientras su familia mira la misma película navideña aburrida de todos los años o mientras está en su cama tratando de recuperarse del festejo de la noche previa.**

 **Espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

Nunca había sido el hermano favorito. Bueno, era el favorito cuando se trataba de encontrar una víctima a sus ataques. Sin embargo sus hermanos nunca le habían dejado más claro lo mucho que lo aborrecían, como habían hecho en las pocas semanas que llevaba en el palacio. De pronto se sorprendió extrañando los días de infancia en los que ignoraban su presencia e incluso aquellos que pasó en el exilio en la finca de verano de la familia. Siempre encontraban la forma de hacerlo molestar o meterlo en problemas; aunque eso último no era novedad. Pero ya comenzaban a colmarle la paciencia.

Había pasado más de la mitad de la comida sacudiéndose las migajas que le lanzaban dos de sus sobrinos menores desde el otro lado de la mesa. Harto, y después de que la última le golpeara en la frente, les lanzó una mirada glacial que los hizo bajar la cabeza, apenados. Justo antes de aventar un trozo más.

-Basta niños-los reprendió su madre-dejen de molestar a su tío Hans.

-Gracias-respondió él, y agregó-más vale tarde que nunca.

-¿Perdón?-preguntó ofendida la dama.

Hans se irguió en la silla y respondió con altanería:

-Te perdono.

-¡Oye idiota!-le gritó Ulrik, esposo de la aludida.

-Ralph-llamó el menor a otro de sus hermanos-Ulrik te habla.

-Maldito pedazo de alcornoque-respondió a punto de ponerse en pie.

-¡Cállense todos!-el rugido encolerizado de Klaus sumió el comedor en total silencio-¿es que nunca podremos tener una cena tranquila?

-Ellos empezaron-señaló el príncipe con dedo acusador a sus pequeños atacantes, quienes con nerviosismo negaron en silencio.

-¡Minerva, haz el favor de controlar a tus mocosos!-ordenó el rey.

-Sí majestad, lo siento-miró a Hans con el más ferviente deseo de apretarle el cuello hasta escucharlo crujir entre sus manos, pero él no se inmutó.

-Y tú Hans, déjate por favor de niñerías, creí que durante tu castigo habías madurado.

-Lo lamento mucho hermano-respondió verdaderamente apenado-volver ha sido algo… difícil, me ha costado adaptarme de nuevo. Pero prometo que no volverá a suceder.

-Eso espero-Klaus comenzaba a serenarse-en verdad creo que has cambiado Hans, es sólo que-suspiró, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas-tengo fe en ti hermano, por favor no me decepciones. No otra vez.

Esas últimas palabras fueron como sal en la herida. Estaba tratando de dejar el pasado atrás y concentrarse en el presente, pero pronto se había percatado de que en el palacio le sería difícil: todos parecían dispuestos a recordarle a cada momento los errores que había cometido. A pesar de todo, saber que al menos el mayor de sus hermanos, el rey, volvía a creer en él le daba un poco de ánimos.

-Yo que tú no confiaría tanto Klaus-todas las cabezas giraron hacia Runo, que sonreía arrogante-esta mañana pasé por el puerto, y me hicieron saber que el Grethe no está aún listo para zarpar.

Con los ojos como platos y lanzando chispas, Klaus gritó:

-¡Hans! ¿Es eso cierto?

El pelirrojo ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a su hermano mayor, sorprendido con la revelación. "¡Maldito soplón!" pensó.

-Amm, bueno,-se aclaró la garganta, tratando de ganar tiempo para pensar una respuesta-pues sí, es verdad.

-¡¿Cómo demonios es eso posible?!

-¡Dijiste que yo podía organizar y decidir la fecha de partida!

-Bu-bueno, sí, ¡pero estás perdiendo demasiado tiempo!

-Quieres que navegue en un barco lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar hasta nuestro destino sin hacer ni una sola parada pero me das una basura de navío.

-Maldito malagradecido-bufó por lo bajo otro de los príncipes. Hans buscó con la mirada, molesto, al bocón.

-¿Sí? Bueno, ya te quiero ver a ti navegando en un barco con el maldito mástil partido por la mitad.

-Estás colmando mi paciencia Hans-agregó Klaus.

-¡Y ustedes la mía! Si tanta urgencia tienes por verme partir, entonces dame una nave decente.

-Majestad-interrumpió una de las princesas-no debería permitir que este hombre le hable así.

Ah, ¡justo lo que le faltaba! Otra metiche inmiscuyéndose en dónde nadie la había llamado.

-¿Alguien la ha invitado a la conversación?-preguntó el príncipe.

-No, pero creo que debería de conducirse con más respeto hacia un miembro de la realeza.

Hans no pudo evitar sonreír; miró a la dama de cabello oscuro y largo, con grandes ojos esmeraldas y nariz grande. De todas sus cuñadas, Isidora era a la que más aborrecía. Con un pasado bochornoso, una actitud pedante y altanera y su gusto por despilfarrar el dinero de su familia en las cosas más banales e idiotas, la esposa de su hermano Jessen se había ganado en tiempo record el desprecio del resto de las damas y por supuesto, el odio de la reina madre.

-Tiene usted toda la razón, lamento mi actitud. Y también le ordeno que de ahora en adelante se dirija a mi persona con el título de 'su alteza'-la mujer sacudió la cabeza confundida-Vera: YO, también soy miembro de la realeza.

-Pues no creo que sus actos pasados le den derecho a…

-A diferencia de usted-la interrumpió-yo soy de cuna noble, nací en el palacio y desde ese momento llevo el apellido Westergard. Usted por otro lado, no deja de ser una vulgar plebeya que logró cazar a un príncipe para subir en el escalafón social y hacerse de un título nobiliario. Créame mi lady, a pesar de todas esas joyas y pesados vestidos que carga, le apuesto a que ni un solo habitante del reino olvida que usted era nada más que una puta antes de matrimoniarse con mi hermano. Una puta cara, eso es verdad, la más cotizada del burdel según las habladurías que se daban en aquel entonces, pero una puta a fin de cuentas.

Silencio. Un pesado, bochornoso y sofocante silencio inundó el comedor. Fue como música para los oídos de Hans, que no dejaba de sonreír. El estrépito de platos, copas y cubiertos caer rompió la magia y Jessen casi saltando sobre la mesa lo llamó.

-¡Maldito cerdo asqueroso! ¡Vuelve a llamar puta a mi mujer y te romperé cada uno de los huesos imbécil!

Los más cercanos trataron de contenerlo, algunas voces femeninas recriminaban al príncipe sus palabras y un niño preguntaba con desesperación a quien se dignara a escucharlo qué era una puta.

Finalmente la reina madre se puso en pie abruptamente, haciendo caer la pesada silla detrás de ella.

-Paren por favor, es suficiente. Me parte el corazón ver la clase de bárbaros que he criado-Jessen volvió a su asiento y aún con el saco desarreglado tomó la mano de una furibunda y enrojecida Isidora-¿Qué fue lo que hicimos mal? ¿En qué nos equivocamos su difunto padre y yo para merecer esto?

Con dramatismo se llevó la servilleta a los ojos, secándose las lágrimas ficticias que todos sabían, no estaban ahí.

-Discúlpate Hans-dijo Klaus.

El joven bufó exasperado.

-Lamento mucho mi actitud madre, prometo no volver conducirme de manera impropia. Y lamento mucho haber arruinado a todos la comida con mis palabras.-calló. El rey carraspeó.

-También debes una disculpa a Isidora, por lo que dijiste antes.

-Claro. Lamento mucho que mis palabras y mi pensar sobre usted la hayan ofendido.

-Eso no fue lo que te pidieron Hans-dijo Fritz, dándole un ligero codazo.

-Lo sé, pero es la verdad-se dirigió de nuevo a la mujer-sería hipócrita de mi parte retirar lo que he dicho cuando es mi sincero sentir. Sin embargo lamento que esto la haga sentir mal.

-Hijo de…-susurró Jessen.

-Si me disculpan-se puso en pie y dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa-me retiraré; no deseo seguir importunándolos con mi presencia. Por favor, disfruten del resto de sus alimentos-concluyó, a sabiendas de que la comida ya se podía considerar un rotundo y completo fracaso-Su majestad-hizo una reverencia ante el rey y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Hans-llamó Klaus antes de que se retirara-más vale que hagas algo con el maldito barco, los quiero zarpando a más tardar las primeras horas de la próxima semana.

El menor lo miró irritado.

-Haré lo que pueda, majestad-respondió entre dientes.

* * *

Espoleó a Sitrón, procurando no ser rudo con él, pero deseoso de llegar lo antes posible al puerto. Estaba furioso, ¿cómo esperaban que en menos de una semana terminaran todo el trabajo que el Grethe requería. A lo lejos pudo distinguir el majestuoso navío y lamentó que algo tan impresionante y bello se encontrara en tan precarias condiciones.

Aún estaba a unos cuantos metros cuando escuchó una voz gritar a los hombres que trabajaban en el barco:

-¡Atención! El almirante se acerca.

Todos se enderezaron y miraron en su dirección, pero Hans hizo señas para que continuaran con su labor. Desde que la cuadrilla había quedado a su mando, el buen trato y las buenas formas en las que se dirigía a ellos le hicieron ganarse su favor. La gente lo respetaba, lo escuchaba y acataban cada una de sus órdenes al pie de la letra. Pequeños detalles, como sentarse a merendar con ellos o darle el día libre a aquel trabajador que lucía agotado o enfermo le valió incluso la admiración de los hombres. Era raro que Hans se apareciera por el lugar y estuviera de malas, por lo que su ceño fruncido los puso alerta.

-Señor Frandsen-llamó en voz alta.

-Dígame su alteza-respondió un hombrecillo achaparrado pero de complexión gruesa, caminando con paso decidido aunque cabizbajo hacia él.

Hans bajó de Sitrón y entregó las riendas a la persona más cercana para dirigirse al barco.

-¿Cómo van los trabajos?

-Vamos a buen ritmo alteza. Aún falta bastante por hacer, pero creo que en unas dos semanas ya estará en forma para navegar.

-Me temo que no tenemos dos semanas.

-¿Perdón?

-En realidad ni siquiera tenemos una. Esto debe quedar para el domingo y así poder salir a primera hora del día lunes.

El hombrecillo lo miró estupefacto.

-Es muy poco tiempo.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó el pelirrojo con sarcasmo-vaya, he de ser idiota, no lo había contemplado.

-Una disculpa almirante, mi intención jamás fue ofenderle-respondió haciendo una suave reverencia.

-Claro. Como sea, necesitaremos doblar la jornada de trabajo para poder terminar.

-Wow, eso será demasiado pesado.

-Entonces contrataremos más gente.

-Eso será costoso.

Hans miró exasperado al sujeto que caminaba a su lado.

-Pues de ser necesario venderé las joyas y las enaguas de las esposas de mis hermanos, pero esto debe quedar listo para el domingo.

-Claro su alteza, así será-respondió Frandsen inclinándose de nuevo. El príncipe rodó los ojos.

-Sigan entonces, redoblen esfuerzos si es necesario por el momento, más tarde enviaré una cuadrilla más para cubrir un segundo turno-bajó del barco y volvió a montar su caballo.

-Así lo haremos alteza. Pero…

-¿Qué?

-Es sólo que… no estoy seguro de si será suficiente para terminar.

-Pues tendrá que serlo, su majestad el rey Klaus quiere vernos en altamar lo antes posible, y para empeorar las cosas esto debe quedar en excelentes condiciones para evitar hacer paradas durante el trayecto. Si ambos queremos conservar nuestras cabezas, lo mejor será obedecer.

Emprendió la marcha a todo galope sin esperar una respuesta del hombre y se digirió al palacio de vuelta. Tenía mucho que arreglar si quería que la nave quedara lista, pero para su pesar, estaba completamente consciente de que cumplir con el tiempo que Klaus les exigía sería imposible. Conseguir a la gente extra era el menor de sus problemas, lo que más le preocupaba era como lograría comprar más tiempo. No quería arriesgar a su tripulación a viajar en ese ataúd, que era lo que tenían hasta ese momento, y la idea de no tener opción a parar en caso de una avería le ponía los pelos de punta. De pronto recordó el maldito permiso de tránsito que la reina de Arendelle les había otorgado y apretó los dientes, furioso; ese permiso no era más que una limosna, la muy perra podría haber cooperado más, pero le costaba entender cómo es que su hermano mayor, un rey con mucha más experiencia negociando que la jovencilla aquella, había accedió a tan humillante arreglo.

Dejó a Sitrón en las caballerizas y después de ofrecerle una manzana roja y brillante, se encaminó al palacio dispuesto a hablar con Klaus.

* * *

Cruzaba uno de los muchos corredores del castillo cuando un leve quejido llamó su atención. Paró en seco y aguzó el oído. No pasó mucho tiempo para cuando lo volvió a oír; provenía de uno de los pasillos a unos metros más adelante. Apresuró el paso y en cuanto dobló la esquina se encontró con una escena dolorosamente familiar.

Vio a uno de sus sobrinos, Finn, rodeado por otros cuatro, no sólo mayores que él, sino más fuertes y altos que el chico de dieciséis años. Uno de ellos, un muchacho de cabellos cenizos y el rostro salpicado de pecas le dio un empujón en el hombro que lo hizo chocar de espaldas con la pared para a continuación recibir un golpe en la boca del estómago de un segundo atacante de cabello caoba. Eso era indignante; recordó que en más de una ocasión, durante las últimas semanas, había tenido la oportunidad de ver a los chicos practicar desde equitación, hasta esgrima, y había atestiguado lo bueno que era Finn con la espada. Pensó que seguramente de haber tenido una en esos momentos podría haber vencido a los cuatro mayores, aún armados, con facilidad.

Finn intentó recuperar el aliento e incorporarse, pero un puño directo al rostro lo obligó a reaccionar con velocidad y apenas alcanzó a esquivar el golpe. Furioso, el tercer chico se le echó encima pero antes de poder siquiera tocarlo su primo menor le conectó un derechazo que lo hizo tambalear. Fue entonces que el cuarto lo tomó por detrás, dejándolo inmovilizado y a merced de los otros dos, que le tupieron a golpes.

Ya era suficiente.

-¡HEY! ¡DÉJENLO EN PAZ!-gritó Hans caminando presuroso hasta la bola de muchachos.

Pero solo tres de ellos reaccionaron, retrocediendo un par de pasos. El cuarto ignoró por completo el llamado, lanzando golpes sin parar, hasta que Hans retuvo con fuerza el brazo que alzaba en el aire, listo para dejarlo caer sobre el cuerpo magullado de su primo menor. Sorprendido, miró al pelirrojo que furioso torció la extremidad que sostenía, haciéndolo aullar de dolor.

-Dije que…

No terminó la frase. Estupefacto, sintió una mano sobre su hombro haciéndolo girar y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la fuerza de un puñetazo en el rostro lo hizo caer de espaldas sobre la mullida alfombra.

-No vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima a mi hijo-siseó Runo inclinándose amenazador sobre él.

Hans se limpió la nariz con la manga del saco, dejándola manchada de sangre. Finn se acercó veloz y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

-Pues entonces enséñale a ese monstruo a respetar a los demás. O mínimo a tener las agallas suficientes para enfrentarse en una pelea justa.

-No me vas a decir cómo criar a mis hijos, imbécil.

-Alguien debió prohibirte tenerlos, para empezar.

-Sigue hablando y te tumbaré todos los dientes, maldito bastardo.

-Debemos llevarte con el médico, tío Hans-le susurró Finn, tomándolo por el brazo.

-Si va a ser en una pelea de uno a uno, me parece bien. A ver si al menos con el ejemplo logran aprender algo estos monstruos-señaló con la cabeza a los cuatro jóvenes restantes que atestiguaban el enfrentamiento, cohibidos.

-Ten cuidado Hans-dijo Fritz detrás de Runo-será mejor que ambos se tranquilicen y sigan su camino, de todo esto no saldrá nada bueno.

-Lo único que saldrá-dijo Runo-será más sangre de la nariz del idiota de Hans.

-Inténtalo.

-Con gusto lo haré. Toma nota Finn, para que aprendas a luchar como un hombre y te dejes de mariconadas.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Hans desconcertado con las palabras de su hermano.

-En lugar de detenerlos debería agradecer a los chicos que traten de formarle carácter, no llegará a ningún lado siendo así de blando y dejado.

-¿Así es como has formado a tus hijos, a golpes, amenazas e insultos? ¡Ja! No me sorprende entonces que sean unos bárbaros.

-Deja de cuestionarme Hans.

-Dios, ¿es que no pueden dejar de pelear al menos por el resto del día?-preguntó Fritz, más para sí mismo.

-Así nos crío mi padre-agregó Runo-y creo que hizo un buen trabajo. Si te escuchara hablar seguro lo decepcionarías. Si es que puedes caer aún más bajo.

-¿Un buen trabajo? No son más que unos monstruos, unas malditas criaturas hambrientas de poder que a la menor oportunidad humillan al primero que se los permite o no tiene los medios para defenderse.

-¿Hablas en serio?-Runo rio, y la carcajada le caló hasta los huesos al menor de los príncipes-Estuviste cinco años cumpliendo una pena porque trataste de asesinas a dos chicas desvalidas, ¿y los monstruos somos nosotros?

Hans apretó tantos los dientes que juraría, podía sentir sus muelas pulverizándose.

-Jamás perdonaré las atrocidades de las que fui víctima durante mi infancia y mi juventud-sentía el pecho a punto de estallar, la sangre le hervía en las venas y, si no lograba controlarse, probablemente terminaría llorando de rabia-por parte de ustedes y de mi padre. Lo que hice, en efecto, fue una abominación, pero pague mi castigo y te puedo jurar sobre la tumba de nuestro padre que me arrepiento de ello. Y también puedo jurar que no permitiré que nadie más, sobre todo llevando mi apellido, pase por lo mismo que yo.

-Marica-respondió con una sonrisa cruel Runo-no eres más que un marica. Niels es mi hijo, y si a mí se me viene en gana, lo muelo a palos.

-La violencia genera violencia.

-Y si a mí se me viene en gana permitiré que pelee todo lo que quiera, porque eso le forma carácter, y me rehúso a tener un hijo tan débil como tú.

Hans suspiró, resignado. Esa pelea no llegaría a ningún lado. Se tocó la nariz una vez más y comprobó que había dejado de sangrar.

-Bueno, pues bien por ti entonces, orgulloso padre. Enséñale tus grandiosos valores a tu hijo. Pero el día que lo veas regresar a casa esposado, encerrado en el calabozo de un navío extranjero y con tres socios comerciales exigiendo su cabeza, por favor no cometas la misma estupidez que nuestro padre y te preguntes qué fue lo que hiciste mal.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Se tocó una vez más la nariz, que comenzaba a inflamarse. Estaba por dar vuelta en una esquina cuando los pesados pasos de Runo lo pusieron alerta. Sin detenerse, lo escuchó gritar.

-¡Que suerte entonces que quien lo cría soy yo y no un criminal, un asesino como tú!

"Asesino". Hans rio, "yo no maté a nadie a fin de cuentas".

-Sólo por eso me alegra que hayan alejado a tu bastarde de ti.

Hans frunció el ceño. "'¿Y ahora de qué habla este imbécil?".

-Qué bueno que la maldita reina de Arendelle se lo llevó, así nos salvamos de tener a otro criminal en la familia.

-¿Qué demonios dices Runo?-preguntó aunque sin darse la vuelta.

-De tu hijo, el que la puta que te cogiste en la finca trajo al palacio.

Paró en seco. "¿La puta? ¿Cuál de todas?".

-¿Ya la recordaste? La rubia que llegó arrastrándose, moribunda hasta la puerta, sólo para que le negaran la entrada a ella y a su hijo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-repitió, esta vez enfrentándolo.

-Runo basta-dijo Fritz acercándose hasta ellos.

Pero el mayor de los tres hermanos miraba a Hans desconcertado.

-Es que… ¿no lo sabías?-sonrió con malicia-¿no sabías que tenías un hijo? ¿Qué dejaste preñada a tu ramera?-soltó una carcajada que hizo enfurecer a ambos hermanos.

-Es suficiente Runo, déjalo en paz.

-Tiene… ¿cuántos Fritz? ¿dos, tres años? Si lo vieras Hans… en cuanto le eché el ojo supe que era tuyo, aún antes de que ella me lo susurrara al oído, justo antes de pedir que lo acogiéramos y protegiéramos. Justo antes de morirse.

-¿Está muerta?

-Es la única razón por la que una mujer se atrevería a humillarse presentándose en el palacio para que reconozcan a su bastardo.

-¿Cómo murió? ¿De qué murió?

Runo se encogió de hombros.

-¿En dónde…? ¿Su cuerpo…?

-Recibió sepultura Hans-respondió Fritz. Era evidente que la noticia había afectado a su hermano.-Su lápida no lleva más que su primer nombre, pero me encargué de que fuera debidamente enterrada. Con permiso de Klaus por supuesto.

Hans se pasó una mano por el cabello, ansioso por terminar de asimilar la información.

-Es una broma-dijo en voz baja-esto tiene que ser una broma.

-No Hans, no lo es. Todo lo que ha dicho este imbécil-dijo fulminando con la mirada al mayor-es verdad.

-¿Y el niño? ¿En dónde está?-de dos zancadas llegó hasta sus hermanos-¡Quiero verlo!

-Me temo que…

-Ya te lo dije, se lo llevó la reina de las nieves-terció Runo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Te refieres a…?

-La reina Elsa, de Arendelle. Klaus y nuestra madre se lo regalaron, o algo así. No lo sé. Por cierto hermanito, ¿sabes que es curioso?-Hans despegó la vista del suelo, y se estremeció con la terrible y amenazadora sonrisa que tenía enfrente-cuando el niño la vio por un momento pensó que era su madre-soltó una carcajada y agregó-¡Y no lo culpo! Si no fuera por las ojeras y la piel cetrina y el cuerpo esquelético, yo también habría pensado que eran la misma mujer. Dime la verdad, ¿fornicaste con esa chica para satisfacer alguna clase de fantasía sexual? ¿Hacías como que eras el rey y la llamabas reina? ¿O le amarrabas las manos y te la cogías con fuerza para castigarla? Espero que al menos haya valido la pena; la reina Elsa está buenísima, ¿tu ramera también lo estaba en sus buenos tiempos? ¿También tenía unas caderas redondas y unos pechos suculentos?

-¡No hables así de ella!

-¿De quién? ¿De la reina o de tu ramera?

-¡HE DICHO QUE…

-Hans, escucha-lo detuvo Fritz, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro-busca a Klaus. O a nuestra madre. Ellos podrán explicarte.

-Ellos… regalaron a mi hijo-dijo sin poder dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

-Lo sé Hans, pero escúchame: búscalos y ellos te lo contarán todo-miró a su hermano menor, visiblemente devastado y sobre todo desconcertado-Lo lamento mucho, pero nosotros no podemos darte más información.

Se quedaron ahí, de pie y en silencio, y siendo aún observados atentamente por los chicos.

Finalmente Hans dio media vuelta y salió disparado hacia el final del corredor.

-Eso estuvo mal Runo, se supone que él no se debía enterar. Klaus se va a enfurecer.

El príncipe mayor dio también la vuelta y después de propinarle un empujón, contestó:

-Debería mandar a Klaus a la mierda, lástima que ya esté hundido en ella hasta las rodillas.

* * *

Durante el presuroso trayecto se topó con al menos 5 criados. Todos lo miraron con sorpresa, pero ninguno le ofreció ayuda. Se tocó la nariz una última vez frente al único espejo que encontró en una de las habitaciones y después de asegurarse de que no lucía tan mal, reanudo la marcha hasta la biblioteca. Tenía la certeza de que ahí la encontraría.

"Malditos monstruos asquerosos" pensó furioso. A lo lejos divisó la oscura puerta de madera. "Debieron prestarle ayuda. ¡Debieron informarme que había venido a buscarme!".

Abrió la puerta de golpe, perturbando el silencio de la habitación y la concentración de la reina madre.

-¡Hans, por dios santo! Me has dando un susto que no…-de inmediato supo que algo no iba bien-¿Qué sucede Hans?

-Sucede que Runo…

-¿Fue él quien te hirió de esa forma?-lo interrumpió acercándose y tratando de tocar su rostro. Para su sorpresa, él detuvo su mano en el aire, apresándola con fuerza-Hans-susurró asustada-¿Qué estás… qué…

-Runo me habló del niño-siseó el pelirrojo con ira. Lady Agneta sintió que su corazón se detenía-Dijo que Lavinia estuvo aquí. Dijo que ustedes la dejaron morir.

"Lavinia", pensó la mujer, pasando de la incredulidad a la irritación con esa última frase. "Así que ese era el nombre de la ramera".

-No había mucho que hacer, llegó moribunda, casi arrastrándose hasta la puerta.

-¡¿Y por qué no la ayudaron?! ¡Algo se podría haber hecho!

-¿Para qué Hans? ¿Con qué fin? Era una mujerzuela, ¡no permitiría que ensuciara mi palacio!

Su hijo soltó la mano que aún aferraba y lanzó un gruñido de frustración. Lady Agneta lo vio pasear frente a la chimenea de la biblioteca, desesperado, pasando una y otra vez los dedos entre el cabello rojizo.

-Entiéndelo Hans, lo último que necesitaba era una piedra más para tu costal de deshonras y vergüenzas.

-¿Qué hay del niño?-preguntó abruptamente.

-Era un bastardo.

-¡¿Qué hiciste con el niño?!

-¿Eso importa ahora? Estará bien, te lo aseguro.

-¿De verdad se lo diste a la reina de Arendelle?-la mujer no respondió, pero tampoco despegó la mirada de él-Lo hiciste.

-De una forma u otra tenía que deshacerme de él.

-Y de todas las personas en el mundo a quien se lo pudiste haber regalado, como si fuera un perro, un maldito asno o un ternero para estofado, de todos los seres humanos sobre la tierra ¡tenías que dárselo a la maldita bruja que me mandó al exilio durante años!

-¡Ella se ofreció a llevárselo Hans!-respondió alzando la voz-Ella pidió que le cedieran los derechos del niño. No había quien respondiera por él, así que creí que…

-¿Por qué no me avisaron? ¡Yo pude haber respondido por él!

-Hans, ¿estás consiente de la situación?-lady Agneta comenzaba a perder la paciencia-Era un bastardo Hans, ¿cómo vas a ir por el mundo con un maldito bastardo detrás de ti?

-No deja de ser mi hijo.

-Tanto como lo eres tú para mí. Lo único que hice fue pensar en tu bien.

Hubo silencio. Pesado, tenso, casi nauseabundo. Hans no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro y su madre no lo perdía de vista. Aún tenía los ojos clavados en la alfombra púrpura de la biblioteca cuando la pregunta de su madre hizo eco, uno que le resultó tan doloroso (¿o sería la pregunta?) que sintió un pinchazo en las sienes.

-¿La amabas, Hans?

Él se detuvo, por fin, pero no respondió. Ni siquiera alzó el rostro. ¿Qué si la amaba? Vaya pregunta más estúpida, si ni siquiera estaba seguro de saber lo que era el amor. Pero pensó en Lavinia y sus hermosos ojos azules. En su risa delicada y apenas sonora. En sus suaves manos blancas y su voz aterciopelada. Recordó su mirada retadora y la forma en que enterraba las uñas en su espalda durante sus encuentros apasionados para después, con timidez, acurrucarse junto a su cuerpo, reposando su cabeza de dorada melena en su pecho.

-¿Hans?-repitió su madre.

Finalmente negó con lentitud y aún sin levantar la cabeza.

-¿Y el niño de verdad te importa, o lo que te enfurece tanto es que se lo haya llevado esa mujer?

El príncipe suspiró antes de mirarla.

-¿Yo te importo?

-Ya te lo dije.

-Bueno, pues ahí mismo puedes encontrar tu respuesta.

La mujer resopló, molesta.

-Él no pertenecía aquí. No era bienvenido y sólo piénsalo: hubiera sido cruel exponerlo a todo esto, hacerlo convivir con sus primos y los privilegios de los que ellos gozan y a los que él jamás tendría derecho de aspirar por ser un bastardo.-Él no respondió, y por un momento pensó que, a pesar de que sus ojos miraban en su dirección, realmente no la estaban viendo. Comenzó a dar vueltas ella también por la habitación-Hicimos lo correcto hijo. Y si te sirve de consuelo, ese niño logró hacer algo bueno por su reino.

-¿Perdón?-pregunto Hans desconcertado.

-La reina Elsa pidió llevarse al niño a cambio de permitirle a tu hermano usar su territorio marítimo. Ella se había negado en un principio, pero mira, todo ha terminado siendo un ganar-ganar ¿no te parece? Él tiene un nuevo y buen hogar, y nosotros una posición favorable para ganar esta guerra. Y tu deber Hans-continuó con autoridad-es colaborar para que…

El golpe de la puerta al cerrarse la interrumpió y al girarse, se encontró completamente sola en la biblioteca.

* * *

Tuvo que contenerse para no correr hasta el estudio de Klaus, pero era evidente que llevaba prisa. Ni siquiera se detuvo a tocar antes de entrar, simplemente abrió la puerta y se plantó frente a él, sentado del otro lado del escritorio fumando una pipa.

-Pe-pero Hans, ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado?-preguntó su hermano visiblemente irritado pero tratando de guardar la compostura.-El ministro y yo conversábamos un tema de suma…

-Perdone majestad, pero debido al altercado esta mañana creí que era de gran importancia proporcionarle esta información.

-Pero que falta de modales-dijo por lo bajo el hombrecillo sentado al lado de Klaus.

No era un buen momento para provocar al príncipe, quien furibundo lo miró antes de decirle:

-Ya lo creo. Ni siquiera se ha dignado a ponerse en pie cuando un miembro de la familia real ha entrado en la habitación. Pero descuide, estoy dispuesto a pasar por alto su falta de respeto.

-¡Pe-pe-pe-pero…!-balbuceaba el hombre, sin que su queja fuera atendida.

-¿Qué quieres Hans?

-Me complace anunciarte hermano que el Grethe está listo para zarpar el lunes a primera hora de la mañana.

Klaus se quedó con la boca abierta, la pipa a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

-Pero creí que habías dicho que…

-Ahora mismo pasaré la lista de las provisiones, armas, equipo y tripulantes que requeriré para el viaje, y espero recibir una respuesta a más tardar mañana antes de que caiga el sol.

-Vaya vaya, pues… gracias Hans. Muy bien hecho-respondió Klaus aún sorprendido. Esto en verdad me alegra. Y emociona. ¡Mucho a decir verdad!

-Te aseguro que no tanto como a mi hermano. No tienes idea de lo ansioso que estoy por comenzar este viaje.

* * *

 **Dese que pasen unas muy felices fiestas, llenas de salud, familia, amor, dinero, Helsa, y les mando un enorme abrazo virtual. Nos leemos después ^_-**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola hola!**

 **¿Qué tal de fiestas? ¿Cómo los trata este 2017? Si su respuesta a ambas preguntas fue deprimente y triste, pues aquí les dejo un capítulo más esperando que pueda mejorar un poquito su ánimo. Y su la respuesta fue positiva, mágica y alegre ¡enhorabuena! Eso me da muchísima felicidad. Dejo mis cursilerías de lado y espero que disfruten la entrega de hoy.**

* * *

Tenía ya más de media hora con el último balance de las arcas de Arendelle delante de ella, pero no había logrado concentrarse en el papel; escuchaba, tensa, los ruidos del exterior, del patio que estaba justo debajo de su ventana. Hasta que finalmente, desesperada, dejó su escritorio y se acercó al cristal.

Vio a su hermana, a Olaf, a Kristoff y al pequeño Friederick frente a Sven, turnándose para alimentarlo con zanahorias. Todos lucían felices, sobre todo el reno glotón, y eso la complació. Estaba por regresar a su asiento cuando un quejido de su hermana la hizo mirar de nuevo. Y ahí estaban, Anna y Friederick, ambos sosteniendo la misma zanahoria y tirando de un lado a otro.

-¡Es mi turno!

-¡No _Nanna_ , no!

-¡La zanahoria es mía!

-¡No! ¡Yo le _loy_ _comila_ a Sven!

El reno sólo movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, entre expectante e impaciente por el desenlace de la trifulca.

-¡Pero yo iba después de Kristoff!-gritó Anna-¿no es así?

-Amm, yo…-titubeó el rubio, nervioso-no lo sé, ni siquiera había notado que íbamos por turnos.

-¡Es mía mía mía mía!-respondió el pequeño jalando con fuerza.

-¡Mentira! ¡Dile Kristoff!

-Anna, creo que... Anna, escucha-trataba de hacerse oír-¿por qué no dejas que Friederick lo haga?

-¿Qué?-preguntó la princesa perpleja. Kristoff sólo se encogió de hombros como gesto de disculpa.-Bueno, está bien.

Resignada pero sobre todo indignada, soltó la zanahoria provocando que Friederick, que aún jalaba, se fuera de espaldas hasta el suelo.

Elsa lanzó un leve gritito, sorprendida por la acción, y de inmediato el llanto del niño se escuchó, haciendo eco en todo el patio. Anna no se molestó siquiera en mirar atrás, caminó con paso decidido, enfadada, hasta el palacio. Fue el pobre y abrumadísimo Kristoff quien tuvo que lidiar con la situación; lo vio tratando de llamar a la pelirroja, sin éxito, mientras se acercaba a Friederick quien sentado en el césped no dejaba de lloriquear, mientras alejaba a Sven de la bolsa de la que habían estado sacando las zanahorias, mientras vigilaba que Olaf no acercara demasiado su nariz al hocico del animal. Finalmente tomó en brazos a Friederick, quien hundió su lloroso rostro en el pecho del hombre y fue llevado hasta el interior del palacio.

Elsa recorrió a toda velocidad los pasillos y bajó a saltos los escalones, llamando a su hermana con cada paso que daba. Cuando llegó hasta la planta baja lo único que encontró fue al rubio acuclillado junto a su pequeño niño y a Olaf.

-¡Elsa!-dijo Kristoff alarmado y poniéndose en pie de inmediato-lo lamento, estábamos jugando y…

-¿Dónde está Anna?

-¿Anna? No lo sé, creí que regresaría aquí pero me entretuve con Friederick y sinceramente ya no supe de ella.

-Quizás está jugando a las escondidillas-terció el muñeco de nieve-Debe estar por ahí, esperando a que la encontremos. ¡Ya vamos Anna!-emprendió la retirada con los ojos muy abiertos y revisando tras cada cortina y debajo de todos los sofás.

Elsa y Kristoff lo vieron partir hasta que unos ligeros sollozos llamaron su atención. Friederick se limpiaba la nariz con la manga de la camisa y haciendo un puchero dijo a la reina.

- _Picesa Nanna_ …

-Se enojó-cortó Elsa con brusquedad, sobresaltando tanto al niño como a Kristoff-debiste ser caballeroso con ella y cederle la última zanahoria-ante el regaño, Friederick bajó la cabeza y comenzó a hipar, herido. Pero eso no conmovió a la reina de la nieves-Fuiste muy grosero con ella, me siento decepcionada.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse de sus propias palabras, pero más sorpresa le causó la reacción del pequeño.

-¡Eres una moma mala!-le gritó, llorando y señalándola con su pequeño dedo índice. Se abrazó a las piernas del rubio y entre sollozos repetía-¡Moma es mala, moma es mala! ¡No me _quele_!

-Tranquilo amiguito, todo está bien-lo consoló Kristoff bajando nuevamente a su altura y envolviéndolo en un abrazo. El llanto no cesaba, y miró hacia arriba, a Elsa. El corazón se le encogió al percatarse de la expresión de la chica, tan llena de dolor y arrepentimiento.

-Friederick, yo…-comenzó Elsa nerviosa, tratando de disculparse. Quiso poner una mano sobre su espalda pero al contacto el niño berreó aún más, haciéndola retroceder temerosa.-Perdón-susurró ella también al borde de las lágrimas.

-Elsa, no…

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿A qué viene tanto llanto?-escucharon a Gerda acercarse. Sin embargo, en lugar de notar el aire triste, pesaroso y resentido que había en la habitación, lo primero que sus ojos vieron fueron las manchas en la ropa del pequeñito-¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué sucedió?

-Friederick tuvo un pequeño accidente Gerda, eso es todo-respondió Kristoff con una sonrisa tímida.

-Hey Friederick-se inclinó un poco y dijo con dulzura-¿te gustaría un poco de helado con galletas?-el llanto paró de súbito, y la carita pecosa salió de su escondite para asentir lentamente.-Bueno, ¿qué te parece si el señor Bjorgman te acompaña a tu habitación para que te pongas una muda limpia y después bajas conmigo a la cocina?

El pelirrojito limpió sus ojos con el dorso de la mano.

-Sí _Gela_.

-Vayan entonces.

-Gracias Gerda-dijo Kristoff mientras alzaba al pequeño en brazos y se dirigía hacia la escalera. Al pasar al lado de Elsa la miró, pero ella ni siquiera despegó la vista del suelo.

Escucharon los pasos de Kristoff perderse entre los pasillos del castillo, y cuando Gerda dio media vuelta para retirarse después de hacer una reverencia apenas perceptible, Elsa habló.

-¿Qué hice mal, Gerda?

Se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia la reina. Se veía dolida, muy herida, y no le costó nada adivinar el por qué. Se acercó hasta ella y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, tomó con su mano libre las níveas manos de la reina y la encaminó hasta el sofá más cercano.

-Oh mi niña, no has hecho nada incorrecto. Si el niño lloraba porque lo reprendiste, es completamente normal. Así son los niños.

-Pero él cree que ya no lo quiero.

-Eso no es verdad. Él dijo que ya no lo querías, pero fue porque hasta ahora y durante las pocas semanas que lleva aquí, jamás habías mostrado mano dura contra él. Se ha contrariado, eso es todo.

-Es que creo que fui muy dura Gerda-dijo esto a la vez que las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-No, no lo fuiste. Los niños necesitan más que dulces y juguetes para crecer y convertirse en personas de bien. Necesitan amor, y disciplina-la mujer respiró hondo, pensando en cómo decir lo siguiente.-Elsa, te has echado una enorme responsabilidad en los hombros, criar a un niño no es tarea nada fácil, sobre todo cuando las cosas se dan así de imprevisto. Sin embargo, creo que lo harás muy bien. Será difícil, y habrá ocasiones en las que te sientas terriblemente abrumada, justo como ahora, ¡o quizás peor! Pero para eso estaremos aquí a tu lado mi niña; sabes que cuentas en todo momento con Kai y conmigo, y creo que podremos darte más de un valioso consejo. Es decir-enjugó con ternura las lágrimas de la reina-prácticamente nosotras ayudamos y terminamos de criarlas a ustedes dos, ¡y mírate nada más!-Elsa rio con el comentario-creo que lo hicimos bien.

-También lo creo Gerda.

-Y luego está Olaf, que siempre tiene tiempo para jugar con el pequeño; creo que todos los niños necesitan un compañero de juegos y aunque de corazón espero que en un futuro Friederick tenga un hermanito para jugar-Elsa dio un pequeño sobresalto al escuchar esto-por el momento nuestro hombrecito de nieve lleva muy bien su deber de entretenerlo.

-Creo que si algo tienen en común es esa energía infinita para no parar en todo el día.

-¡Ya lo creo! Podemos preguntarle a todas las chicas del servicio y te aseguro que estarán de acuerdo. Y más de una presentará quejas-esta vez ambas rieron.-También está el señor Bjorgman, que sin duda ha asumido valientemente el papel de figura paterna para el niño, y eso es en verdad de admirar.

-Sí que lo es-respondió Elsa pensativa-no creí que estaría tan agradecida por su ayuda. ¡Y por la de Sven! Le están enseñando a montar Gerda, y Friederick es realmente adorable vestido con su trajecito de equitación y montado a lomos de Sven. Ambos han sido muy amables al ceder su tiempo y afecto a Friederick.

-Y desde luego tienes también a tu hermana, Anna.

-Pero… creo que ella no se lo ha tomado muy bien-dijo cabizbaja-en realidad ambos se llevan terriblemente mal.

-Elsa, ese niño probablemente desconocía lo que era el amor hasta que lo acogiste, no es de extrañar que sienta celos de la persona que ocupa la otra mitad de tu corazón. Pero descuida, ya se acostumbrará y verás que la relación entre ellos se arreglara. Son niños. Prácticamente ambos lo son-dijo divertida-tú sólo dales tiempo.

-Pero ¿qué hay de Anna? ¿Y si nunca se acostumbra? Tal vez cree que pienso heredarle el trono a Friederick y por eso lo desprecia tanto. O tal vez se ha enterado de que su padre es…-se obligó a morderse la lengua antes de continuar. Intentó reanudar la conversación esquivando el tema de la procedencia del pequeño, pero no pudo ocultar los nervios-Tal vez pasó tanto tiempo buscando recuperar mi afecto y ahora que lo tiene la entristece que llegara alguien que con tanta facilidad y en sólo unos días haya logrado lo que a ella le llevó años. O tal vez…

-Basta Elsa, debes tranquilizarte-Gerda señaló al techó, de donde pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a descender.-Ya te lo dije, sea lo que sea no podemos hacer mucho más que esperar. Va a ser difícil, sí; tú misma te pusiste tan terriblemente celosa cuando te enteraste de que tendrías un hermanito que te rehusaste a separarte de las faldas de tu madre durante semanas, y sin embargo cuando nació la princesa Anna no tenías ojos para nadie más. Ya se acostumbrarán, sólo… no hay que forzar mucho las cosas.

Elsa suspiró, tranquila, y con un ligero movimiento de muñeca hizo desaparecer la poca nieve que tenían sobre sus regazos.

-Gracias Gerda, no sé cómo lo haces. ¿Algún día tendré yo también esa habilidad de poder levantar los ánimos a las personas usando sólo palabras? Me sería muy útil en tiempos de crisis para ayudar a mi pueblo.

-Verás que sí mi niña, ya casi lo logras-susurró levantándole dulcemente el rostro.

-Será mejor que vaya a ver cómo van Friederick y Kristoff. Espero que no hayan destrozado la habitación por completo aún. Gracias de nuevo Gerda-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a ponerse en pie. Pero la mano de la mujer la aferró por el brazo y la hizo regresar a su asiento.

-Elsa, hay algo que quiero saber. Ambos, Kai y yo nos hemos preguntado sí… Disculpa la indiscreción pero-bajando el tono de voz, convirtiéndolo en casi un murmullo, continuó-¿piensas decirle a tu hermana quien es el padre de Friederick?-la rubia se puso tensa, y sus rosadas mejillas perdieron color-Anna se ha quejado amargamente de que le ocultas algo, que no le has dicho gran cosa sobre el pasado del niño, mucho menos de sus padres-Elsa bajó la vista-es evidente que tiene relación con los Westergard; dios santo, ese cabello y las pecas, ¡definitivamente lleva su sangre! Tiene que ser hijo de alguno de los príncipes.

Elsa se sentía al límite, era como si con cada palabra la válvula que mantenía a raya sus sentimientos estuviera más cercana a explotar. Nuevamente las lágrimas le nublaron la vista.

-Gerda…-fue todo lo que pudo mascullar.

La mujer tomó su rostro entre sus manos, con cierta desesperación, y sin subir la voz preguntó:

-¿Se trata del príncipe Hans?-la escuchó gemir, y repitió con insistencia-¿El padre de Friederick es el príncipe Hans?

Ella asintió. Y de inmediato estalló. Sintió como la pesada burbuja en la que guardaba el secreto por fin se reventara, esparciendo un extraño y doloroso ácido que le quemara el pecho, pero a le vez relajando cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. Se echó a llorar, abrazada a Gerda, y sin poder callar lo escupió todo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer Gerda? Lo va a odiar, lo va a odiar en cuanto lo sepa. No quiero que vuelva a recordar todo por lo que tuvo que pasar, no quiero siquiera que a sus oídos llegue el nombre de ese hombre nunca jamás. Lo odiará aún más. Todos lo harán. Hizo tantas cosas terribles… la gente habla, murmura sobre Friederick, los escucho. Dicen cosas feas, malas sobre mí, sobre él y sobre quien será su padre. Y si supieran que es un ser tan abominable… el consejo-continuó apenas deteniéndose a tomar aliento-el consejo me hará botarlo, enviarlo lejos de aquí; no lo aceptaron muy bien, pero se resignaron porque era mi deseo, pero en cuanto lo sepan se lo llevaran y yo… yo no le puedo hacer eso, es muy pequeño y lo quiero y yo… yo… yo lo necesito conmigo Gerda, ¿qué voy a…

La mujer el cubrió la boca con su mano, apretándola fuertemente y sorprendiendo a la reina.

-Ssshhh, ¡calla! No digas más-en cuanto notó que la rubia se tranquilizaba, la soltó-Sí Elsa, la gente dice cosas horribles sobre ti. Ya lo hacían antes, pero ahora son rumores más fuertes y crueles. Y sí, si descubren el proceder del niño seguro te obligarán a regresarlo, pero es algo que ni por su bien y al parecer, tampoco por el tuyo, podemos permitir. Recuerdo los terribles actos que su padre perpetró contra tu hermana y tu corona, y eso me lleva a ayudarte a proteger al niño, aunque…-se quedó pensativa un momento, rememorando lo que habían vivido durante aquel cruel y frío verano-Elsa, yo pienso él no es el monstruo que todos creen que es.

-¿Qué?

-Pero eso ahora no importa. Lo que debes hacer, y que la princesa Anna me perdone-dijo con sincero pesar-es callarte por ahora.

-¿Callarme? Pero, ¿durante cuánto tiempo?

Gerda se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. El suficiente. Mucho. Hasta el día de tu muerte si te es posible-sus palabras alarmaron a la reina, en cuyo pecho volvió a sentir la dolorosa punzada de la culpa.

-Pero… pero yo les quiero contar. Al menos a ti, ¡por favor Gerda, escúchame!

-Kai tiene algunos asuntos importantes que discutir con usted-respondió la mujer poniéndose de pie y comenzando a alisar su falda con ansiedad-está noche se reunirá con usted en la biblioteca. Y yo les llevaré té.

De inmediato Elsa comprendió la indirecta.

-Está bien. Meteré a Friederick en la cama y me reuniré después con él. En la biblioteca.

-Le pasaré entonces su mensaje, majestad. Ahora, lo mejor será que yo regrese a mis deberes y usted suba, no vaya a ser que el señor Bjorgman haya prendido fuego a la habitación y el joven Friederick esté deambulando por ahí desnudo. Con su permiso-terminó, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia muy poco habitual en ella para después marcharse apresurada.

En cuanto se vio sola, Elsa se sintió desamparada. Por fin había podido compartir su secreto con alguien más, y lo único que había obtenido era el terrible consejo de seguir guardando silencio. Le pareció algo imposible de hacer, pero se resignó a que era lo mejor para ella y su niño, para su reino y sobre todo para su hermana. Secó sus lágrimas con calma, justo cuando a lo lejos escuchó las estridentes risas de Kristoff y Friederick.

Se puso en pie, arregló su vestido y trató de componer la mejor de sus sonrisas. Por el momento no le quedaba otra opción; el show debía continuar.

* * *

Siguió caminando con paso presuroso hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad. Se dejó caer en uno de los muchos bancos de madera que rodeaban la fuente de la plaza principal. Aún estaba furiosa, ¿cómo se atrevía Kristoff a abandonarla de esa manera, justo cuando más necesitaba de su apoyo?

-No es más que un horrible niño mimado-dijo, cruzándose de brazos-tiene un rostro dulce y angelical pero en realidad es un pequeño monstruito.

En cuanto las palabras abandonaron sus labios se sintió mal; estaba comportándose como una chiquilla, algo nada apropiado en una princesa. Esa era una actitud que se podía esperar de Friederick, pero no de ella. Tal vez debería poner un poco más de su parte, resignarse a compartir la mesa, los corredores, el patio, la atención de Olaf y el afecto de su hermana. Pero sólo pensarlo la hacía rabiar. Sí sí, su muy breve pasado era trágico y triste, ¡pero el de ella también! Y nadie había acudido a rescatarla como había hecho Elsa con el niño. Hans le había hecho creer que lo haría pero…

-¡Al diablo con todos!-gritó furiosa-Necesito algo de helado.

Se puso en pie de un brinco y al girar a su izquierda bruscamente, se vio a solo un par de centímetros de un apuesto rostro bronceado, de ojos color chocolate y labios carnosos y rosados.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás con la disculpa atorada en la garganta. Fue el joven quien, pasando los dedos entre su rizado cabello oscuro, habló.

-Perdone usted señorita, no era mi intención asustarla. Sólo quería… iba a… bueno, mi nombre es Petter Alberg, he venido desde Zaria a ofrecer mi mercancía. Verá, soy comerciante y mañana a medio día regreso a casa. Pero no quiero irme con las manos vacías, de verdad me gustaría llevarle algo a mi prometida.

-Ajá-dijo Anna, mirándolo con fascinación-bueno, pues… hay muchas cosas muy bellas que puede llevarle, ¡tiene tanto de donde escoger!

-De eso me he percatado señorita. Y la verdad, la vi y me pareció usted la persona idónea para buscar consejo.

Sus palabras la sorprendieron.

-Oh, ¿yo? ¿De verdad?

El joven soltó una risa, ligera y elegante, que hizo encender las mejillas de la princesa.

-Luce como una típica habitante de Arendelle. Una muy bella además, como la mayoría de las chicas de aquí. Y a leguas se ve lo cómoda que se mueve por el lugar.

-Bueno, es que… ¡este es mi reino! Aquí nací y crecí, y hasta hace poco me reencontré con mi pueblo. Amo este lugar-respondió dando un suspiro.

"Y pensar que hasta hace unos años no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo era la plaza" pensó mientras miraba con detenimiento a las personas pasar, los perros ladrar, el agua de la fuente correr, al joven observándola, su hermosa sonrisa, sus suaves y varoniles facciones, su cabello ensortijado… "espera, ¿qué?". La risa del hombre le confirmó que había notado el rubor en su rostro.

-Perdone, es que luce usted muy feliz señorita…

-Anna, llámame Anna.

-Está bien, Anna. Entonces ¿podrá ayudarme?

La pelirroja reflexionó un momento. Una prometida, un obsequio, un viaje corto (después de todo Zaria no estaba a más de tres días yendo por tierra).

-Petter, ¿a tu prometida le gustan los chocolates?

-¡Le encantan!

-¡Perfecto! Entonces ya sé cuál será el regalo ideal. Sígueme.

No muy lejos de ahí estaba una de las chocolaterías favoritas de Anna. Tenía la costumbre de ir todos los fines de semana y probar los dulces más nuevos que exhibía en el aparador su propietario, Jules, y llevar unos cuantos a su hermana al palacio.

-Tiene también unos bombones bañados en chocolate ¡riquísimos!-decía Anna conforme avanzaban.

-No lo dudo, me han dicho que los chocolates de Arendelle son exquisitos, aunque no se comparan con sus deliciosos krumkakes.

-¿En verdad?

El hombre asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

-Mi tío es diplomático y viajó hace ya varios años a este lugar. De hecho vino a la coronación de su reina.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Así es. Aquella vez que… bueno, usted sabe, la reina provocó un invierno en pleno verano.

Anna tragó con dificultad.

-Ah sí, ya lo recuerdo.

-¡Mi tío lo vio todo! Dice que la chica tuvo una discusión con la joven princesa, su hermana, a causa del exilio en el que vivieron tantos años, y eso la hizo enfurecer y desvelar sus poderes mágicos.

Las palabras de Petter la sorprendieron y confundieron, "¿de verdad no sabe quién soy?".

-¿Has conocido a la princesa durante tu estancia? Dicen que de vez en cuando sale a pasear por el pueblo y cosas así.

-He escuchado eso, sí, pero no he tenido oportunidad de verla-Anna estaba atónita-espero en verdad poder aunque sea echarle un vistazo de lejos antes de marcharme.

-Oh, sí. Dicen que es muuuuy bella.

Él sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Dicen. Pero mi tío dijo que quien en verdad los impresionó fue la reina Elsa. A él y a muchos de los delegados visitantes. Que su hermosura era algo extraordinario, y lamentó mucho que un ser tan magnifico tuviera que cargar con esa maldición.

-Yo no creo que sea una maldición-respondió la princesa a la defensiva-puede hacer cosas muy bonitas con sus poderes de hielo. Y refresca cuando hace demasiado calor.

-Como sea, a pesar de lograr resarcir el daño y de todos los años transcurridos, varios habitantes con los que he charlado concuerdan en que aún no se fían mucho de su reina, lo que no la deja muy bien parada.

-¡¿Varios quiénes?!-gritó molesta y parando en seco.

Petter la miró, desconcertado y con el ceño fruncido.

-Mercaderes, granjeros, pescadores, mujeres que he encontrado caminando por las calles. ¿O usted cree que de verdad ha logrado controlarse por completo? ¿Qué le asegura que no volverá a tener una rabieta y provocar otro invierno?

-Ella no es así, ha madurado y creo que de verdad ya domina eso de la nieve y el hielo. Yo no creo que suceda de nuevo.

Volvieron a caminar, ambos cabizbajos pero cada uno con sus propios pensamientos, hasta que el caballero alzó la voz.

-Me sorprendió mucho saber que Arendelle ya tenía heredero al trono.

El comentario puso alerta a Anna.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo supe apenas llegué, a mediados de la semana pasada, y cuando escribí a mi tío para contarle mis impresiones sobre el lugar, él también se sorprendió con la noticia. Sobre todo porque nunca escuchamos que la reina hubiera contraído matrimonio. ¿Lo hizo?

-N-no, ella no lo ha hecho, pero…

-Lo suponía. Dude por un momento, después de todo Arendelle tenía ya muchísimos años manejándose con sumo hermetismo así que cabía la posibilidad de una boda íntima o algo así-caminó en silencio, con las manos en la espalda y mirando hacia el cielo-¿y usted qué opina?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Tener como futuro soberano a un bastardo-los ojos de la princesa se abrieron como platos-y aún peor tomando en cuenta al posible padre del niño-bajó la voz, convirtiendo el resto de la conversación en un susurro-las especulaciones dicen que el progenitor es un príncipe de las Islas del Sur, el ex prometido de nada más y nada menos que la princesa.

-¿E-eso dicen?

Sentía que las piernas le flaqueaban y las manos le habían comenzado a temblar. Las escondió tras la espalda y trató de apurar el paso; la chocolatería ya estaba a sólo unos metros, en cuanto atravesaran la puerta podía poner fin a esa terrible conversación. Para su horror, los pies parecían no obedecerle, y aún peor, algo en ella quería… seguir escuchando.

-Mi tío está seguro casi al cien por ciento. Dice que el príncipe fue muy amable y cuidó de una manera excelente del reino y su gente mientras la princesa estuvo en busca de su hermana. Incluso se atreve a asegurar que él podría reinar mil veces mejor que la inexperta reina Elsa. Pero recuerda un episodio en particular. Dice que cuando su alteza regreso con la reina en brazos e inconsciente, y la hizo encerrar en el calabozo para que no causara más daños, el príncipe llegó a hacer algunas… amm…-miró en todas direcciones, asegurándose de que nadie más los escuchaba-visitas privadas a la reina.

Anna sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir. "Basta, por favor ya no sigas".

-¿Estás seguro de ello?

-Bueno, mi tío sólo supo de una de esas visitas, pero dice que bien pudieron haber sido más. Pero él está seguro de que algo sucedió ahí. Y probablemente más de una vez-Anna tragó con la misma dificultad con la que estaba comenzando a respirar-Y no es de extrañarse; ella era muy hermosa, y dice él que al regresar llevaba un vestido bastante revelador. Y él… bueno, además de apuesto, es un Westergard.

-¿Y eso qué?

Él rio, poniendo fin al secretismo de la conversación.

-Al parecer procrear es uno de los propósitos de su existencia. Además, ¿no ha visto usted al niño?

-¿Qué tiene el niño?

-Hace tres días, cuando negociaba cerca de las puertas del palacio, el coche real pasó justo a un lado mío. Observé con cuidado por si lograba distinguir en su interior a la reina o a la princesa, pero lo único que vi fue al pequeño en la ventana, saludando divertido.

-¿Y eso qué?

-¿En verdad no lo ha visto? Tiene las características que durante años, que digo años, ¡siglos probablemente! Han identificado a los Westergard: cabello rojizo, pecas, nariz respingada y ese gesto con el que parece que nacen todos y cada uno de ellos, la sonrisa torcida. ¡Definitivamente es uno de ellos!

Anna se sentía al borde del colapso, era demasiada información para procesar. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta?

-Pero… el niño llegó hace poco. En un barco, dicen. Tal vez no…

-"Dicen", exacto. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo pasó para que Arendelle se enterara de la mágica habilidad de su reina para conjurar nieve? Y ¿qué tan bien guardaron el secreto durante todos esos años? Por favor, no me diga que de verdad se cree esos cuentos.

-Bueno, yo…

Por un momento, uno muy estúpido, comenzó a creer en las horrorosas teorías de Petter. Pero ella había estado ahí, con su hermana, se habría dado cuenta. ¡Era estúpido! Comenzó a relajarse, repitiéndose eso una y otra vez.

-¿Este es el lugar?-la voz de Petter la regresó a la realidad.

Estaban frente al pequeño pero minuciosamente decorado local de Jules. Anna suspiró aliviada.

-Sí, este es. Bueno, fue un placer Petter.

Él parecía sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya se va? Pero creí que me ayudaría a…

-Te recomiendo que lleves trufas, son deliciosas. También los chocolates cubiertos con nueces son una delicia, y tiene unas barras de chocolate amargo con cereza o naranja que definitivamente tienen que probar.

Petter no insistió, y se limitó a sonreír.

-Agradezco mucho su compañía Anna, creo que fue la mejor parte de mi viaje; poder charlar con una chica tan hermosa como usted.

El color de sus mejillas casi hizo juego con el de su cabello.

-Gracias Petter. De igual manera, la caminata fue… ilustrativa-respondió aún sin poder sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que el foráneo le había contado.

El hombre dio un par de pasos hacia ella, ensanchando su sonrisa, y al inclinarse un poco le susurró al oído.

-Tal vez quieras acompañarme esta noche. Me estoy hospedando en el hostal de madame Rutt, podría ser una muy bonita despedida de parte de Arendelle.

Fue como si con esas palabras, su mente se aclarara por completo. Se retiró un poco y lo miró. Vaya que si era apuesto, y galante. Demasiado para ser verdad, tal vez. Finalmente le sonrió.

-Adiós Petter, espero que a tu prometida le gusten los chocolates-dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Durante el recorrido de regreso a casa la cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas. La teoría de que Friederick en verdad fuera hijo de Elsa era demasiado descabellada y por supuesto ella tenía pruebas más que suficientes para echarla por tierra. La teoría de que fuera hijo de Hans… era bastante probable, a fin de cuentas Elsa había tratado de una forma u otra sacarle la vuelta al asunto de su procedencia. Pero lo que realmente la preocupada, lo que no la dejaba respirar con tranquilidad, era la duda de qué había sucedido en el calabozo entre su hermana y el príncipe mientras ella estuvo ausente. Cuando menos pensó, ya había cruzado las puertas del palacio y se adentraba en el jardín delantero. Para entonces, ya había tomado la firme decisión de cuestionar a su hermana, por muy difícil que le resultara.

Y justo en ese momento la vio sentada en un banco al lado de Kristoff, ambos riendo de los juegos entre Olaff y el pequeño pelirrojo. En determinado momento las pequeñas figuritas echaron a correr con una sorprendente velocidad uno detrás del otro; de inmediato Kristoff se puso en pie, preocupado, pero aún a la distancia pudo ver cuando sus facciones se relajaron y volvió a sonreír. Hubo un grito agudo y animado que hizo eco en el jardín, invitándolos a ambos a unirse a la diversión. Fue cuando Kristoff sin pensarlo dos veces tomó de la mano a la rubia junto a él, haciéndola levantar y correr a su lado hacía el lugar de procedencia del llamado.

Y así, en cuestión de segundos, la conversación anterior se le borró por completo y recordó furiosa la razón de su huida a la plaza del pueblo.

* * *

 **Fue un capítulo cortito, pero ya no quería dejar pasar más tiempo.**

 **Les reitero mis buenos deseos este nuevo año, envío un abrazo afectuoso y como siempre, agradezco infinitamente su tiempo, sus reviews y que agreguen esta historia a sus favoritos y alertas. Nos leemos muy pronto (espero :S ) Bye bye! ^_-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello hello!**

 **¿Cómo han estado? Lo sé, los había dejado muy abandonados, pero ¡prometo que no volverá a suceder! Se han dado una serie de cambios positivos en mi vida que, entre otros beneficios, el que más nos viene a interesar aquí es que ya tengo más tiempo para dedicarme a escribir (¡hurra!). Así que descuiden, las actualizaciones vendrán más seguido.**

 **Pero bueno, vamos ahora sí a lo importante: la historia. ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Cuando ella llegó, Kai ya se encontraba en la biblioteca asegurándose de que todas las ventanas estuvieran bien cerradas. Elsa le dio las buenas noches, que fueron respondidas con una leve inclinación de cabeza y una amplia sonrisa. Se acercó al sofá más próximo a la chimenea, apagada, y esperó impaciente hasta que Kai terminó su tarea.

-Gerda dijo que había algo que querías tratar conmigo-comentó en cuanto lo vio acercarse a ella.

-Así es majestad.

Elsa dio un par de palmaditas al sofá, junto a ella, pero él decidió tomar asiento justo al frente

-¿Bueno? ¿Dime que es?

-Oh, que Emilia, la cocinera, ha tenido que cambiar el menú del día de mañana; ya no encontramos bayas en el mercado y al parecer el acompañamiento del estofado que pensaba preparar no va bien sin esa bendita salsa de bayas-suspiró-así que habrá salmón.

Elsa no parpadeaba, desconcertada con la información.

-Ok. Salmón me parece bien; y a Friederick pareció gustarle mucho la última vez que lo probó-Kai sonrió, satisfecho-¿Qué más hay?

-Eso es todo majestad.

-Pe-pero Gerda…

-Ya no ha de tardar con el té.

Ambos asintieron y permanecieron en silencio, el tic-tac del reloj haciendo eco en la habitación. Elsa no dejaba de revolverse en su asiento, de retorcerse los dedos o de mirar constantemente hacia la puerta cerrada. Miró a Kai, relajado mientras ojeaba la pequeña libreta que siempre cargaba con él y en la que apuntaba todos los pendientes del día. Se sorprendió deseando con toda su alma y su ser salir corriendo de la habitación, tirarse en la cama y meter la cabeza bajo la almohada. O tal vez ir directo a su hermoso palacio de hielo; hacía ya meses que no le hacía una visita a Malvavisco. "¿Cómo estará? Ha hecho calor últimamente, ¿estará bien? ¿no le estarán dando muchos problemas los pequeños snowgies?".

La puerta al abrirse la hizo volver a la realidad. Vio a Gerda entrar directo hasta donde ella estaba y dejar la charola del té en la mesita de centro. Kai cerró la puerta e incluso se aseguró de echar llave antes de regresar a su asiento. Nadie dijo palabra alguna mientras la mujer llenaba tres tacitas con el humeante líquido color ámbar. Pasó una taza a la joven reina, otra a Kai y cuando terminó de servir la tercera Elsa la invitó a sentarse a su lado. Gerda gustosamente aceptó. Comenzaron a beber sin interrumpir el silencio. La rubia dio un par de sorbos antes de mirar a sus acompañantes; lucían tan tranquilos y sin embargo podía sentir, como una opresión en el pecho, que algo no iba bien. Sin despegarles la mirada llevó la taza de nuevo a sus labios, pero se sorprendió cuando algo frío y sólido los tocó. Giró la taza con mano temblorosa sobre el platito; ya sabía lo que pasaría, la escarcha sobre el asa fue pista suficiente, y sin embargo lanzó un gemido de asombro cuando el té, convertido en un bloquecito de hielo, cayó ruidosamente sobre la porcelana.

-Dame eso querida, te serviré más té-dijo Gerda. Pero Elsa negó con la cabeza y dejó todo sobre la mesita.

-Gracias, pero en realidad no quiero té. Sólo… ¿podemos por favor comenzar de una vez?

Kai y Gerda se miraron el uno al otro.

-Está bien. Como dicen, "al mal paso hay que darle prisa"-respondió Kai-Por supuesto todo gira en torno a Friederick-Elsa se puso tensa, y él lo notó-Lo trajiste de las Islas del Sur, específicamente del palacio del rey Westergard ¿cierto?

-Así es. Lo tenían encerrado día y noche en una habitación, y sus únicas visitas eran una mucama y la reina madre.

-¿Qué te hizo solicitar su custodia Elsa?

-Él estaba… solo-bajó la vista hasta sus manos, blancas y temblorosas sobre su regazo-Encerrado, solo, aislado, y las únicas personas que se acercaban a él no hacían más que gritarle y hacerlo sentir mal-comenzó a ver borroso, señal inequívoca de que pronto habría lágrimas. Pero entonces Gerda puso una mano sobre las suyas. La miró, y la mujer le sonreía con ternura-Él es tan pequeño, y estaba tan descuidado. Y esa mujer, ella… ¡lo golpeó! Escuché la bofetada, vi la marca roja sobre su mejillita; no podía dejarlo ahí, a merced de esas personas tan horribles.

Ambos asintieron, y la consternación que vio en sus rostros la hizo sentirse un poco más comprendida.

-¿Sabes cómo llegó al palacio?

-Su madre estaba muy enferma cuando se presentó ante las puertas. Murió ahí, después de pedir que le dieran una buena vida a su hijo.

-¿Sabes quién era esa mujer?

-No.

-¿Alguno de ellos lo sabía?

-Creo que no. Era una mujer rubia, de piel seca y ceniza, es todo lo que escuché decir. Su nombre era Lavinia-entrecerró los ojos tratando de hacer memoria-el apellido sinceramente no lo recuerdo, o más bien no me importó.

-Y su padre es…

La frase quedó en el aire, esperando a que la joven mujer la tomara, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente frunció el ceño y clavó la mirada en la alfombra de la habitación.

-Su padre es el príncipe Hans, ¿cierto?-la voz de Gerda se escuchó potente y segura. Elsa sólo asintió-¿Ellos te lo dijeron?-volvió a asentir.

-Elsa, ¿sabe el príncipe Hans que tiene un hijo?

-No tengo la más remota idea Kai, pero eso ya no importa-en sus ojos había una determinación que su fiel sirviente estaba seguro, no le había visto jamás-Traje a Friederick a cambio de un pase de tránsito; ellos pueden navegar por nuestras aguas, pero no pueden acercarse a tierra, no pueden venir a molestarnos a Arendelle.

-No querida-agregó Gerda-pueden hacerlo, a mi parecer los Westergard nunca han sido del todo de fiar. Pero si son fieles a su acuerdo, no lo harán.

-¿Eres consciente de que la firma del príncipe Hans no aparece en ninguna parte del tratado?-preguntó Kai.

Por un momento, Elsa dejó de respirar. Sí, lo sabía.

-Él no cedió los derechos sobre su hijo-dijo Gerda.

-Lo que quiere decir-siguió el hombre-que si le apetece puede exigirte que le regreses al niño.

-El rey Klaus prometió, ¡firmó! Que eso no sucedería.

-Pero el rey Klaus no es su padre y el acta lo dice claramente: "en vista de que su madre ha fallecido y el padre no se ha presentado a reconocerlo". ¿Y si Hans decide hacerlo?

Elsa agitó furiosa la cabeza en negativa a lo que le planteaban dos de sus personas de mayor confianza en el castillo. Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar frente a la chimenea, nerviosa.

-Pero no lo harán. No voy a permitir que me alejen de Friederick; ahora es mío, y yo… yo lo…-el llanto, ya no sabía si sería capaz de seguir conteniendo el llanto-yo lo necesito aquí conmigo. Y él me necesita a mí. ¡Jamás! ¡No permitiré que nadie lo lleve lejos de Arendelle!

-Lo comprendo por completo Elsa, pero cumplir tu palabra sería muy difícil si se tratara del consejo, ¿no es verdad?

La rubia se detuvo en seco y giró hacia Kai, aturdida.

-¿El Consejo quiere llevárselo?

-No precisamente-con un poco de dificultad, a causa ya de los años y del trabajo, Kai se puso en pie y caminó hacia ella-El consejo quiere que te cases Elsa, y que sea pronto.

-¿Qué?

-Quieren un heredero, uno legítimo; están asustados de que hayas decidido adoptar a un niño de cuya procedencia lo único que saben es que, por su aspecto, obviamente tiene relación con la familia real de las Islas del Sur, y de que en un futuro decidas abdicar en favor de él.

-Pero… ¡eso es ridículo! Eso no sucederá. En el documento que firmé dejé muy en claro que Friederick jamás tendrá derecho a llevar la corona.

-Lo sé. Y ellos lo saben también.

-¡¿Entonces?! ¡¿Qué más quieren?!

-Que sigas la tradición Elsa. A tu edad, tu madre no sólo ya estaba casada, sino que acababa de dar a luz por segunda vez. Tú ni siquiera tienes un compromiso en puerta y cada hombre que atraviesa el portón del palacio con la intención de pretenderte es tajantemente rechazado.

-No tengo absolutamente ninguna prisa por contraer matrimonio.

-Pero ellos sí. Eres su reina, y a sus ojos tus deberes más importantes son velar por tu pueblo y asegúrate de traer al mundo a alguien que lo siga haciendo una vez que tú partas.

Elsa se sentía abrumada. Era verdad, esas eran sus obligaciones, y era precisamente lo que tanto preocupaba a sus padres en vida y la razón de que trataran desesperadamente de ayudarla a controlar sus poderes. Seguido recibían cartas de reinos de todo el mundo pidiendo la mano de la entonces princesa en matrimonio, y fue testigo del dolor con el que su padre sellaba cada una de las cartas que contenían una breve nota de agradecimiento y estimación, además de la negativa a dicha petición.

-Además-agregó Kai-por supuesto está el hecho de que siguen creyendo que es indispensable que tengas a tu lado un hombre que te ayude a gobernar. O que, llegado el momento en que tengas en tus brazos al tan ansiado heredero, reine en tu lugar-sus palabras la dejaron atónita-Siguen creyendo que gobiernas con ineptitud, porque eres mujer.

-Esto es terrible-murmuró, más para sí misma que para sus acompañantes.

-Lo sé. Uno de esos despreciables hombres incluso se atrevió a alegar que era también por el bien de Friederick, que el niño necesita de una figura paterna.

Elsa lanzó una fría e incrédula carcajada.

-¡Por favor! Obviamente no les interesa para nada el bienestar de Friederick. Además, él ya tiene una figura paterna.

-Estoy de acuerdo-terció Gerda desde su asiento-en verdad creo que el señor Bjorgman hace un excelente trabajo con el niño; es muy amoroso y protector, pero también sabe ponerse firme cuando la situación lo requiere. No me imagino a un mejor hombre haciendo esa labor.

-Qué bueno que lo mencionas-dijo Kai a la vez que sacaba un pañuelo y se enjugaba nervioso la frente-el consejo también ha hecho algunas menciones respecto a la presencia del señor Bjorgman en el palacio.

Ambas mujeres lo miraron con ojos fulminantes, lo que acrecentó su incomodidad.

-¿Qué pasa con Kristoff?-preguntó la reina.

-No consideran apropiado que la princesa sostenga una relación sentimental con un… plebeyo. ¡Cito textual lo que ellos han dicho!-agregó ante la furibunda expresión de la joven.

-Lo que faltaba, ¡que metan las narices en los asuntos de mi hermana!

-Es una estupidez, lo sé, pero no te dejes llevar; es otra forma de ejercer presión sobre ti.

-¿Otra?

Kai la tomó de las manos y la encaminó hacia el sofá, en donde la hizo tomar asiento. Con dificultad se arrodilló ante ella, y sin soltarla le dijo suave pero aprensivamente:

-Lo tienen todo planeado: mañana cuando te reúnas con ellos te plantearán la situación, probablemente de una manera más amenazadora.

-Pero yo me negaré a todo.

-Entonces te dirán que, dada tu indisposición al matrimonio, es necesario someter a la princesa Anna a un matrimonio arreglado.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Ella está locamente enamorada de Kristoff, no puedo…

-Para ellos es sólo un plebeyo, entiéndelo Elsa. Quieren maldita sangre completamente azul en el trono-la rabia en las palabras del hombre la sorprendieron.

-¿Y si me niego a ello?

-Entonces sugerirán que se organice un baile al que serán invitados los príncipes y duques que estén interesados en pretenderte. Apenas termine el baile, te darán solamente un año para que satisfagas sus estúpidos deseos.

-¿Y si me niego también a ello?

Se miraron el uno al otro directo a los ojos. En los de ella brillaba con fuerza la fiereza y decisión, mezclados con un poco de desesperación y preocupación. En cambio en los de él, sólo había compasión, rayando en la lástima.

-Tú eres la reina Elsa, la cabecilla de todo este pueblo. Sin embargo, bien sabes del tremendo poder que tiene el consejo; todos juntos, esa bola de hombres decrépitos y despiadados, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pueden pedir ver rodar tu cabeza desde la guillotina hasta sus pies. Mucho más fácil, poner a Friederick de vuelta en un barco a las Islas del Sur.

Kai tenía toda la razón. Esos hombres la respetaban solamente porque no eran idiotas y estaban conscientes que, de ella desearlo, podría convertirlos en cubitos de hielo con un ligero movimiento de muñeca. Y por la misma razón se empeñaban en ponerle trabas y se regodeaban con verla sortear los difíciles obstáculos que tenía que vencer para ver sus propósitos cumplidos. Su poder no sólo residía en la tremenda experiencia e influencia que poseían, gran parte era al hecho de que se encontraban tan unidos como los eslabones de una cadena oxidada.

Sintió la mano de Kai sobre su pómulo, y sólo entonces cayó en cuenta de que, por fin, estaba llorando. Acto seguido, Gerda la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Bien-suspiró, resignada-entonces tengo un año para conseguir un pretendiente y casarme.

-Y concebir-agregó Kai.

-¿Perdón?-preguntó Elsa horrorizada.

-Es un año para que les demuestres que en verdad estás comprometida con tu reino: buscar un hombre, casarte, engendrar un niño.

La reina se sentía desfallecer; la cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía la garganta seca y un amargo sabor en la lengua.

-Gerda-dijo a la mujer que aún la apretaba entre sus brazos-¿te molestaría servirme más té?

* * *

Se sentía desesperado, ¿o era sólo estrés? No estaba seguro, pero de lo que sí tenía la certeza era de que faltaban muy pocos días para adentrarse en el "prohibido" territorio de Arendelle y, para su sorpresa, la nave iba resistiendo el viaje muy bien. Lanzó con fuerza hacia el mar el hueso del durazno que acababa de devorarse y maldijo por lo bajo al tan eficaz equipo que se había encargado de dejar el barco en tan buenas condiciones; en otras circunstancias se habría vanagloriado de ello, pero se sentía tan frustrado que lo único que le apetecía era rebanarle el cuello a todos y cada uno de ellos con su espada.

Gruñó, abrumado por la situación.

-Vamos, Hans, ¡vamos maldita sea! ¡Tienes que hacer algo!

Se asomó por la borda y se sostuvo la cabeza con las dos manos. Era muy tarde, su única compañía eran la luna y el murmullo del mar. Tal vez por eso la voz de su conciencia se escuchó con tanta potencia y claridad cuando preguntó:

"¿Por qué te preocupas tanto Hans? ¿En verdad te importa el niño o lo haces solamente por dañar a la maldita perra de Arendelle?". Sólo entonces se permitió pensar con detenimiento en lo que estaba pasando.

Jamás había estado en sus planes traer a un niño al mundo, al menos no en las condiciones en las que se dio. Recordó aquella última vez que vio a Lavinia, llorando en la ventana de la cocina de la casa de campo de la familia real y en la poca importancia que le dio al asunto. Idiota. De saber que él era responsable directo de ese llanto, pensó, seguramente hubiera… hecho nada. ¿Cómo reaccionas cuando te enteras de algo así? Siendo testigo de las esperas y llegadas de sus numerosísimos sobrinos sabía que era un proceso largo, arduo, lleno de dudas y miedos (y de arrepentimientos, había admitido en alguna ocasión Klaus), pero que finalmente se veía gratamente recompensado con el hecho de poder sostener entre tus brazos a ese pequeño trocito de ti; sangre de tu sangre, un pedacito de tu ser que dejas para la posteridad.

-Friederick-se escuchó murmurar-Friederick. ¿Por qué te llamó así?

¿Resultaría perjudicial haber pasado esos primeros años de su infancia lejos de él? No lo creía, después de todo, nadie recuerda lo que hizo antes de tener cinco. ¿O sí?

Resopló y se dejó caer sobre la cubierta, recargando la espalda en la fría madera del barco. Se abrazó las rodillas, un gesto que no hacía desde que tenía quince años, probablemente, y trató de imaginar cómo sería su pequeño. ¿Tenía el cabello rubio de su madre? No, seguro era pelirrojo. Y con la nariz bañada de malditas pecas; la herencia Westergard era demasiado poderosa para permitir que fuera de otra forma. Y sus ojos ¿de qué color serían? Esperaba que su sonrisa fuera como la de Lavinia, amplia y brillante, y que hubiera heredado su buen humor. Por el contrario, rogaba al cielo que el niño no fuera un estúpido; debía admitirlo, Lavinia era un bombón pero no era precisamente la mujer más brillante, después de todo había terminado acostándose con él. La probrecilla Lavinia, que había usado todas sus fuerzas para asegurarse de que su hijo llevara una buena vida al lado de su padre y terminó aventándolo en el nido de víboras de los Westergard.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y recordando las oraciones que su madre le obligara a aprender de pequeño, lanzó al cielo una plegaria por ella.

-Perdóname Lavinia-susurró con pesar-perdóname por haber hecho mal, por haberte dañado en más de una forma y no estar ahí para responder por mis acciones.

Sintió nauseas sólo de pensar en el amor y la devoción que la chica le profesaba y en lo mucho que detestaba que lo hiciera. Había sido un insensible mal agradecido, un aprovechado. La había lastimado, y todo por culpa de AQUELLA mujer.

 _Llovía copiosamente, el olor de la tierra húmeda y el estiércol le revolvía el estómago, así que decidió alejarse de la ventana y tumbarse en la cama a esperarla. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando escuchó sus pasitos cautelosos acercarse. Ni siquiera la dejó tocar a la puerta, abrió y la jaló de un brazo, forzándola a entrar. Puso el cerrojo y cuando se giró encontró a la muchacha hecha una sopa, mojada de pies a cabeza después de cruzar todo el patio hasta su habitación, una diminuta edificación justo detrás de las caballerizas. Pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención._

 _-¿Qué llevas puesto?-le preguntó, y por el tono de su voz ella supo que algo no andaba bien._

 _Lavinia se miró la ropa empapada._

 _-E-es el camisón azul de siempre-respondió._

 _-Sobre los hombros, ¿qué rayos es eso?-dijo y le arrebató la delgada capa con la que se cubría el cuerpo._

 _-Oh, eso. Es que llueve muy fuerte y…_

 _-¿Tienes frío?_

 _La pregunta la dejó helada, en sentido figurado porque la verdad es que ya temblaba como gelatina. Nuevamente, no fueron las palabras sino el desdén con el que las dijo lo que la desconcertó._

 _-¿Perdón?_

 _-¿Tienes frío?-repitió, acercándose peligrosamente a ella y dejando caer la capa._

 _-Hans, llueve, obviamente no iba a…_

 _-¿Tienes frío?_

 _-Pu-pues… la verdad sí, tengo frí…_

 _Antes de que pudiera terminar, la mano del pelirrojo ya surcaba el aire y aterrizaba dolorosamente sobre su mejilla izquierda. Se tocó el área lastimada, y cuando alzó el rostro para encarar a su agresor, este terminó arrojándola al suelo. Sin perder ni un segundo Hans se arrodilló ante ella, le subió el camisón mojado a la cintura y procedió a abrirle las piernas._

 _-¡Auch!-exclamó la chica al sentir las uñas enterrándose en la carne de sus muslos._

 _Pero Hans no le dio importancia. Devoró con la mirada la esbeltísima figura tumbada frente a él y llevó una mano hasta su largo cuello, apretándolo con fuerza. Se sintió extasiado con la expresión de su rostro: los labios abiertos tratando desesperadamente de atrapar algo de aire, la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe anterior, y los ojos anegados en lágrimas, tan llenos de miedo, de súplicas. Y con una levísima pizca de excitación._

 _Se inclinó sobre ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos._

 _-Así que su majestad tiene frío eh. Bueno, entonces tendré que hacerla entrar en calor-susurró entre dientes, penetrándola violentamente y arrancándole un sollozo ahogado de dolor._

 _La chica parecía que no resistiría más, así que liberó su garganta, dejándola toser y jadear desesperadamente mientras el apretaba con fuerza sus pequeños pechos. Esta vez la escuchó quejarse, pero después de unos momentos también la escuchó gemir. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos la encontró extasiada, aferrándose con fuerza a sus bíceps y con las piernas enredadas alrededor de su cadera. La vio disfrutando del acto y no pudo evitar sentir pena y asco por esa mujer; por haber caído tan bajo, por dejarse enredar por él, por tenerla ahí gozando como a una puta, pero sobre todo por parecerse tanto a AQUELLA puta. Todo era su culpa, todo eso era a causa de ella._

 _Intensificó las embestidas, jadeó al mismo ritmo que ella, hasta que finalmente se vació en su interior. Se tomó unos segundos para recobrar el aliento justo antes de tomar con una mano su rostro y apretando sus mejillas preguntar:_

 _-¿Aún tienes frío?_

 _De inmediato la chica negó con la cabeza._

 _-No-susurró-No, ya no. El frío ya no me molesta._

 _Acto seguido se puso en pie, se acomodó la ropa y tomó su chaqueta para abandonar la habitación rumbo a los establos, en donde pasaría las siguientes dos horas asegurándose de que el heno no se estaba mojando._

 _Cuando regresó, no le sorprendió encontrar la habitación vacía, pero sí encontrarse la capa de tela color guinda primorosamente doblada sobre su cama._

-Esa maldita perra-dijo apretando con fuerza los dientes-¿por qué? ¡¿por qué tiene que venir a quitármelo todo?!-Se puso en pie embargado por una furia desmedida y caminó presuroso hacia las bodegas del barco.

¿Y qué si el niño no lo quería? ¿y qué si no lo reconocía como su padre? No le importaba siquiera lo que fuera a hacer con él después; bien podía dejarlo al cuidado de alguna sirvienta en cuanto regresara con el bastardo a las Islas del Sur o incluso, dejárselo como pupilo a un maldito herrero a cambio de una espada nueva. Lo que hiciera con el niño o lo que pudiera sentir por él en esos momentos no le importaba, lo único que quería era arrebatárselo de las manos a la reina Elsa.

-Si el niño te importa tanto como para cederle un permiso de tránsito a mi hermano a cambio de su tutela, ya veremos que estarás dispuesta a entregarme en cuanto lo suba a este maldito barco y ordene que leven anclas-dijo, abriendo las puertas y dirigiéndose a tomar el primer barril que vio.

Dispuesto a levantarlo, se encontró con que era demasiado pesado para él. Gruñó furioso, y buscó con la mirada hasta encontrar un saco que terminó echándose sobre la espalda y cargando hasta salir a cubierta. Lo lanzó por la borda, y fue a dar al mar con un sonoro golpe que, momentáneamente, lo hizo entrar en razón. ¿Qué pensarían sus hombres si lo vieran en ese estado de agitación? Trató de respirar profundo y miró nervioso a su alrededor. Caminó hacia los camarotes en los que descansaba la tripulación, pero ni siquiera tuvo que entrar para que el hediondo olor a alcohol lo golpeara con fuerza. Recordó la pequeña pero muy animada celebración que se llevara a cabo horas antes cuando el primer oficial les informara que estarían cruzando las aguas de Arendelle antes de lo previsto y maldijo en voz alta a las bestias que ahora dormitaban, ahogados de borrachos.

Regresó a la bodega y uno a uno comenzó a sacar los costales, las cajas y las rejas y terminó arrojándolas al mar. En uno de sus trayectos se desvió un poco para buscar un pico de hierro con el que perforó casi la mitad de los barriles de vino que llevaban a bordo. Más tarde, cuando al dar un paso, sus botas chapotearon sobre el charco rojizo de líquido, sintió que su nublada vista se iba despejando un poco. Tratando aún de recuperar el aliento miró a su alrededor: si bien no había saqueado por completo la bodega, le sorprendió encontrar estantes enteros vacíos, frutas, verduras e incluso trozos de queso desperdigados por todo el lugar y los ríos de vino tinto ahogando todo lo que se interponía en su paso.

Dejó caer el pico y tomó del suelo una olla. Caminó, sereno, hasta el único barril que no se había derramado por completo y llenó la olla casi hasta el borde. Siguió su camino pero antes de salir tomó una copa de el único estante que no había tocado.

Cuando llegó a su camarote se aseguró de echar llave antes de hundir la copa en la olla las veces que fueran necesarias hasta vaciarla por completo.

* * *

 **¡Mil gracias por darse el tiempo para leer y por sus reviews! Como he estado tanto tiempo ausente, la verdad, ya no recuerdo a quienes contesté para agradecer y a quienes no :( pero para no cometer errores, ¡gracias a todos! No olviden que sus palabras siempre son muy bien recibidas.**

 **Espero que tengan una excelente semana, nos leemos pronto. Bye bye! ^_-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello hello!**

 **Pues como un milagro de semana santa, este fic ha resucitado (¡aleluya!). Perdón por no responder a sus reviews, sin embargo agradezco de todo corazón sus palabras, el tiempo que se tomaron para redactarlo y su preocupación por el futuro de nuestra querida Elsa.**

 **No les quito más de su preciado tiempo, les dejo el siguiente capítulo y espero que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

 _Está sentado en las rodillas de su madre, frente a la pequeña chimenea en la que cocinaban la sopa, y sosteniendo entre sus manitas el pequeño trozo de diario desgastado en el que aparecía la imagen de un hombre que ella le señala a la vez que pronuncia: "es papá". El crepitar de la leña lo reconforta, y a pesar del calor casi sofocante debido a la cercanía del fuego, son los brazos de su madre lo que, a su parecer, le calienta el cuerpo. Lo deja suavemente sobre la raída alfombra y ahí, arrodillado, sigue mirando la impresión. Escucha pasos detrás de él, y mira sobre su hombro para ver a su madre acercarse. Sin embargo, lo que sus ojitos ven lo deja horrorizado; la horrible mujer que lo encerrara en aquel enorme palacio está ahí, mirándolo amenazadoramente y lleva la especie de bastón con el que solía golpearle las manos cuando hacía cosas malas. A toda prisa se pone en pie y trata de alejarse de ella aunque sin perderla de vista._

 _-¡Moma!-grita pidiendo auxilio, pero el cuerpo inerte de su madre detrás de la horrible vieja termina de provocarle pánico. Luce mal, luce… seca, su cabello ya no tiene color y, no sabe por qué, pero cada vez que sus ojos pasan de la mujer a su mami, un terrible olor le llega hasta la nariz. El olor le recuerda aquella noche en que tuvo que esperar a su madre en la acera frente a la carnicería ya cerrada, durante horas, hasta que su madre con lágrimas en los ojos saliera notablemente más desarreglada que cuando llegara, pero cargando un pequeño trozo de carne envuelto en muchísimo papel. Una vez en casa mamá se echó a llorar y dijo muchas malas palabras hacia el hombre cuando, al abrir el papel, se encontró con un hediondo trozo de carne de cerdo pintado ya de un color verduzco. El olor era insoportable, tanto como ver a su madre llorar. Pero no tanto como verla ahí desplomada._

 _Ve a la anciana blandir su arma sobre la cabeza justo cuando choca de espaldas con un enorme muro. Cierra los ojos, los aprieta fuertemente mientras comienza a sollozar, esperando por el golpe._

 _-Eres un niño malo-la escucha decir con voz grave-¿cuándo dejaras de portarte mal, maldito bastardo?_

 _El bastón comienza a bajar, no lo ve pero escucha el peculiar sonido de la vara atravesando el aire._

 _-¡NOOOOOO! ¡MOMAAAA!_

Despertó envuelto en el mar de cobijas con el rostro y la almohada mojados a causa de las lágrimas. Respiraba con dificultad, tratando de recuperar el aliento; le costó trabajo reconocer en dónde se encontraba, pero una vez que logró distinguir entre las sombras el enorme ropero, la caja de juguetes y su querido caballo de madera, empezó a tranquilizarse. Un mal sueño, eso es todo, estaba a salvo y tenía la certeza de que en Arendelle, nadie lo volvería a lastimar. Encontró entre las mantas su caballito de felpa y lo abrazó con fuerza, sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que aún temblaba levemente. Se recostó sobre un costado y clavó la mirada en la ventana por la que logró ver la luna enorme y blanca brillar; no le gustaba que Gerda o su nueva mamá corrieran la cortina porque entonces la noche se volvía demasiado oscura y eso lo hacía soñar aún más feo. Al poco tiempo sus ojitos comenzaron a cerrarse, definitivamente seguía muy cansado, pero se resistía a volver a dormir: aunque sabía que lo que había visto no era real y que esa señora se encontraba muy lejos de allí, tenía muchísimo miedo de volverla a soñar. Acarició una de las patas de su caballo, específicamente la que la reina de Arendelle rellenara y cosiera con sus propias manos; el resultado no había sido muy profesional, por llamarlo de alguna forma (de hecho había quedado un pequeño y extraño bulto) pero él jamás había amado tanto ese caballo como cuando ella se lo dio de regreso.

Después de un par de minutos salió de entre las cobijas aferrando aún el muñeco de felpa y caminó hasta la puerta. Tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para lograr abrirla y en cuanto la atravesó echó un rápido vistazo a ambos lados del corredor. Sabía que rumbo tomar, había recorrido ese camino muchas veces, pero nunca a esas horas de la noche; todo estaba muy oscuro y silencioso, pero como el niño valiente que era no se dejó amilanar y comenzó a andar. La puerta que buscaba no quedaba muy lejos, pero aun así debía doblar un par de esquinas. En la última de ellas sus suaves pisadas llamaron la atención del guardia en turno. El hombre no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Friederick acercarse, así que se acuclilló frente a él.

-Hola amiguito, ¿estás bien?-Friederick se sintió un poco más tranquilo cuando lo vio, pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo apenado ante su pregunta, así que solamente asintió.-Bien, eso es bueno-respondió el guardia-Y ¿adónde vas?

Nuevamente el pequeño no abrió la boca pero a modo de respuesta miró sobre el hombro del guardia, hacia la enorme puerta blanca ubicada a varios metros más adelante. El caballero siguió su mirada y de inmediato comprendió.

-Oh, ya veo-se puso en pie y abriéndole paso lo invitó a continuar su camino-adelante pequeño, que tengas una buena noche.

- _Gasias_ -dijo Friederick al reemprender su marcha y pasar al lado del guardia.

Siguió caminando pero esta vez más tranquilo a sabiendas de que había alguien además de él en el oscuro pasillo; su nueva mamá y sus amigos Olaf y Kristoff siempre le decían que a esos hombres no debía de temer, que estaban ahí para protegerlos y asegurarse de que no corrían peligro. Sonrió, tal vez por sentirse seguro o simplemente por el recuerdo de sus seres queridos. Se sentía cansado, de verdad le urgía llegar a su destino. Pero se sorprendió al notar que conforme se iba acercando, la temperatura a su alrededor iba descendiendo; sentía los pies fríos y al poco tiempo ya podía ver su aliento en nubecillas blancas; las paredes a su lado se iban cubriendo de escarcha que, conforme se acercaba más a la puerta, se iba transformando en hielo. Para cuando alcanzó el pomo ya tiritaba de frío. Entrar en la habitación fue como atravesar a un nuevo y maravilloso mundo, lleno de nieve, impresionantes estalactitas de hielo en las esquinas y una gruesa capa cristalina congelada en las paredes, pero lo que más le fascinó fue ver los enormes copos caer.

Estaba embelesado mirando hacia arriba cuando un leve quejido llamó su atención. Siguió hasta llegar a la cama y con dificultad trepó a ella. Encontró a la reina Elsa agitándose levemente y, a pesar de la helada temperatura en el lugar, con la frente perlada de sudor. Movido por la curiosidad se acercó un poco más a ella.

-No-decía entre sueños, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-Anna, no por favor-seguía conforme su respiración se hacía más rápida.

-Moma-susurró Friederick preocupado y extendió una manita hasta colocarla sobre su rostro de porcelana. Estaba heladísima.

-Por favor, basta. Por favor… no, no lo hagas, no le hagas daño-sollozó Elsa justo cuando un par de lágrimas bajaron presurosas por sus sienes hasta perderse entre su cabello platinado.

-¡No, moma!-dijo Friederick con pesar-no _lloles_ -y con ternura colocó un suave besito en una mejilla.

Eso pareció tranquilizarla. Empezó a acariciarle el cabello y finalmente la expresión en su rostro se relajó. Ella respiró profundo y sus manos, antes cerradas fuertemente en un par de puños, se abrieron lentamente. Eso era bueno, o al menos fue lo que pensó Friederick.

-Ya moma, ya no _lloles_. Yo te cuido-susurró acurrucándose a su lado- _Yo te quelo muso_.

Sin soltar su caballo de felpa se metió bajo las frías mantas y se abrazó al torso de su nueva madre. Cerró los ojos a la vez que ella sonreía dormida.

* * *

Cuando despertó tenía frío en la nariz y le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Nuevamente le costó recordar en donde estaba, pero un vistazo a su alrededor lo hizo comprender que estaba en su habitación en el palacio de Arendelle. Pero… ¿por qué? Lo último que recordaba era que había ido al cuarto de su mami Elsa y se había quedado dormido a su lado, abrazándola para evitar que ella también tuviera horribles pesadillas.

Escuchó la puerta al abrirse.

-¿Moma?-preguntó, y la vocecilla ronca con la que habló lo sorprendió.

Pero quien paró en seco antes de entrar a la habitación fue una de las mujeres de la servidumbre; llevaba una bandeja en las manos con algo que en verdad olía bien pero para pena de Friederick, cuando lo vio despierto lo único que hizo fue dar media vuelta de prisa gritando:

-¡Despertó! ¡El principito ha despertado! ¡GERDAAAA! ¡SEÑORA GERDAAAA!

A los poquísimos minutos la misma mucama, seguida por otras tres y por Gerda, aparecieron por la puerta.

-¡Oh, cielos, Friederick! Nos diste un buen susto pequeño-le dijo la mujer acercándose a la cama.

El niño sacó sus bracitos de debajo de las mantas y los estiró hacia ella, sonriendo. Sintió sus pequeñas extremidades desentumecerse, fue doloroso, pero le restó importancia cuando la cariñosa dama se acercó a corresponder el abrazo. Apenas volvió a incorporarse, Gerda dio instrucciones a las mucamas.

-Wendy, corre y llama al doctor Bongers, dile que el niño ha despertado. Abby trae agua fresca y pásame aquel trapo azul, creo que aún tiene algo de fiebre. Astrid, hazme un favor.

-¿Sí señora?-respondió la muchacha que minutos antes sostenía la bandeja y ahora llevaba las manos vacías.

-¿En dónde diablos dejaste la comida? ¡Tienes que traerla para acá! Creo que algo de alimento le vendría bien a este jovencito. ¿Qué dices Friederick, tienes hambre?-preguntó acariciando el cabello del chiquito.

Él asintió.

- _Teno hame_.

-Claro que sí, más de tres días sin probar bocado, en tan mal estado de salud. Es de esperarse que te estés muriendo de hambre.

-¿Escuché que alguien está hambriento?

Cuando miraron a la puerta encontraron a Kristoff con una enorme sonrisa y una charola aún más llena de comida que la que le llevara anteriormente la chica. Junto a él estaba un alegre Olaf, que en cuanto escuchó su nombre salir de la boca de Friederick corrió y trepó en la cama, a su lado. La bandeja llegó hasta él, y la boca se le hizo agua con solo ver todos aquellos panqueques y platos llenos de fruta con miel o crema. Pero sus ojos se desviaron un momento de aquellos suculentos manjares para pasar a una figurilla escondida entre las sombras del otro lado de la puerta. Kristoff llevó el tenedor cargado con una jugosa fresa cubierta en crema hasta la boquita de Friederick, quien la engulló gustoso mientras Gerda apretaba un trozo de tela húmedo sobre su frente.

- _Picesa Nanna_ -dijo con la boca llena y mirándola.

Los acompañantes siguieron su mirada y encontraron a una Anna sonrojada a causa de verse sorprendida espiándolos.

-Buenos días su alteza-saludó Gerda cortésmente aunque sin poder evitar una sonrisa burlona.

-Amm, buenos días Gerda. Y Olaf y Kristoff. Y… Friederick. Buenos días.

-¿Qué haces allá?-la cuestionó Olaf-¡Únete a nosotros! Celebramos que el pequeño Friederick ya está mejor.

Todos la miraron en silencio, esperando una respuesta a la invitación. Sin embargo, Anna no se movió ni un milímetro.

-Ven-fue la vocecita de Friederick la que se escuchó.

Se quedaron sorprendidos, especialmente Anna, quien finalmente y con paso dubitativo, se adentró en la habitación.

-Pues… gracias-dijo ella, acercándose a la cama en torno a la cual estaba reunidos. Cuando estaba a sólo unos cuantos pasos, preguntó-¿ya te sientes mejor?-el pelirrojito asintió sin dejar de mirarla con atención-Bien, eso me alegra-agregó, jugueteando nerviosamente con una de sus trenzas-De verdad, me alegra escuchar eso.

-Hey, Anna-dijo Kristoff-¿Por qué no nos acompañas en el desayuno? ¿Tienes hambre?-y tomó un buen trozo de panqueque con el tenedor, alzándolo un poco hacia ella.

La princesa ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder cuando un salvaje Friederick ya se abalanzaba sobre el tenedor.

-¡Yo sí _quello_!-y la comida en el cubierto desapareció dentro de su boca-Mmm, ya no hay _quenqueque pala_ la _picesa Nanna_ -dijo.

Para cualquiera de los presentes, el tono empleado y la sonrisa en el rostro del niño, tan animado, era un claro indicador de que había recuperado por completo su salud, y lo festejaron. Pero para Anna, que eran tan observadora, había algo más: no sólo fue esa maquiavélica sonrisilla torcida, el par de cejas arqueadas tan… diabólicamente, pero sobre todo, ese pequeñísimo gesto, apenas perceptible, que hizo al arrugar la naricilla respingada. Anna se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

"Oh Dios, es idéntico a él, es idéntico a Hans. ¡De verdad es hijo de Hans!" pensó con horror.

-Anna, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Kristoff evidentemente preocupado-¿Por qué no…?

-¡Momaaaa!-gritó de pronto Friederick.

Con un brinco salió de entre las mantas y bajó corriendo de la cama, provocando que por poco la charola con comida cayera al suelo. Veloz se dirigió hacia Elsa, que los miraba desde la puerta, segundos antes con una sonrisa en el rostro sustituida ahora por la sorpresa y el temor.

-¡Moma moma moma moma!-dijo abrazándose a sus piernas.

-Oh, amm, ¡hola! Es bueno ver que ya estás mejor-lo saludó. Friederick estaba tan emocionado que no notó la angustia en la voz de la reina, quien trataba delicadamente de separar al niño de su falda.

-¡Vaya que si se ha emocionado de verla, majestad!-dijo divertida Gerda.

-Moma, ¿ya no sueñas _feyo_?-preguntó el niño.

-¿Qué?

-Ya no _lloles_ , yo te _cuilo_ ¿bien?

-Gerda, ¿podrías ayudarme a regresarlo a la cama?-preguntó, cada vez se ponía más nerviosa.

- _Pueles_ _hacel_ _mimis_ _comigo_ -agregó, luchando contra las manos de su madre que intentaban separarlo.

-Gerda por favor…

-Sólo está emocionado, es todo-respondió la mujer.

-Y _pueles_ _mimil_ con mi _cacallo._

-No-dijo Elsa-cielos, Gerda…

-¡Y yo te voy a _ablazal_!

-¡Gerda por el amor de dios! ¡¿Pues hacer algo de utilidad por una vez y regresarlo a la cama!-gritó Elsa.

En cuanto alzó la voz, Friederick dejó de forcejear. Terrible momento en el la reina, sin esperar la reacción del niño, dio un último empujoncito, y al dejar de oponer resistencia el cuerpecito, este fue a dar hasta el suelo de espaldas.

Por un momento, el tiempo se congeló. Literalmente, porque la temperatura empezó a descender con dramatismo cuando el llanto del pelirrojito se hizo escuchar.

-¡Oh no no no Friederick, no!-se apresuró Elsa hacia él, pero a sólo centímetros de hacer contacto con su cuerpo se detuvo de nuevo-No era mi intención, de verdad, yo no quería hacerlo-se hincó frente al pequeño y se estiró tratando de acercarse lo más posible a él-En verdad lo siento, perdóname Friederick por favor.

El chiquito sintió un pequeño jalón en la bastilla del pantaloncito de su pijama. Por un momento dejó de gritar y con la vista nublada por las lágrimas miró a qué se debía. Se sorprendió cuando vio a su madre aferrándose con sólo un par de dedos a la tela, en un intento de hacer contacto con él. Pero lo que hizo que el llanto se detuviera por completo fue ver en el rostro níveo de la reina lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

El niño se hincó y trató de acercarse a ella, pero nuevamente fue rechazado por Elsa quien, temerosa, apretó sus manos contra su pecho.

-¡NO, no te acerques!-le dijo, provocando que estallara en llanto nuevamente-Es que no quiero lastimarte-agregó con la voz ahogada.

-Elsa-susurró Anna dolida ante la actitud de su hermana para con el niño que tanto protegiera y amara sólo días atrás. Y por primera vez sintió una profunda pena por el pequeñito; porque ella ya había estado en su lugar, sabía lo que se sentía ser rechazado por un ser amado. Ser rechazado por Elsa.

-Está bien, todo está bien-intervino Kristoff. Se agachó y envolvió a Friederick en un abrazo, tratando de consolarlo-Los días pasados fueron muy pesados para todos nosotros; tú luchando por recuperarte-le dijo, tratando en vano de secar sus mejillas-y nosotros preocupados por ti. Hey, mamá incluso pasó muchas noches sin dormir por estarte vigilando-agregó con un tono más animado-¿no es así Elsa?

Pero ella no respondió, lo único que salía de su boca eran sollozos. Kristoff se sorprendió temblando y cuando se giró hacia la rubia la encontró aún en el suelo, abrazada a sí misma y con una fina capa de escarcha esparciéndose a su alrededor. Levantó a Friederick en brazos y después de ponerse en pie trató de ayudar a Elsa a hacer lo mismo, pero nuevamente, ella le impidió acercarse.

-El joven Bjorgman tiene razón, sólo estás cansada linda, necesitas con urgencia un sueño reparador-dijo Gerda acercándose a la reina. Por más que Elsa lo intentó no logró hacer que su ama de llaves se apartara, y finalmente se rindió, dejándola que rodeara sus hombros con un brazo-¿qué tal si te acompaño a tu habitación y te preparo un delicioso baño con agua tibia?

La encaminó hacia la puerta y juntas dejaron la habitación. Aún no estaban muy lejos cuando escucharon la voz de Elsa disculparse.

-Lo lamento mucho Gerda, no quise decir esas cosas tan horribles.

-Está bien cielo, yo sé que no quisiste.

-Friederick-habló después de un tiempo Olaf, acercándose a ellos-¿te encuentras bien?

El pelirrojito negó con la cabeza mientras se cubría los ojos con las manos.

-Mi moma no me _quiele_.

-No digas eso amiguito-dijo Kristoff dirigiéndose a la cama para acostarlo nuevamente-claro que te quiere. De hecho, ¿puedo contarte un secreto?-el chiquito asintió-Ella te ama Friederick, y bastante.

Anna observó con ternura como el rubio arropaba a su "sobrinito" para después darle un beso en la frente. Eso pareció derretir algo en su interior. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que la temperatura en la habitación comenzaba nuevamente a ascender, las piernas le temblaron cuando el niño dijo:

-Te _quelo muso Klistoff_.

Y escuchó a su novio responder.

-Yo también te quiero Friederick, y te quiero mucho.

* * *

Era un hermosísimo día soleado y la brisa fresca que llegaba desde los fiordos era revitalizante. Por primera vez en semanas Friederick pudo salir a jugar a los jardines del palacio; a pesar de ver mejoras en su salud, el médico recomendó reposo de, por lo menos, un par de semanas más, pues un caso de hipotermia como el sufrido por Friederick era de cuidado. En cuanto le dieron permiso para salir de la cama el niño gritó:

-¡ _Quelo il_ con Sven y Olaf!

Corrió hasta los establos, en busca de su amigo peludo.

-¡Sven, Sven! ¿ _None etas_?-fue directo al fondo de la construcción, en dónde por lo general encontraba al reno, pero para su sorpresa no lo vio por ningún lado-¿Sven?

-¿Me estás buscando?-escuchó la curiosa vocecilla del animal a sus espaldas. Cuando giró se encontró de frente con la lengua de Sven, lamiéndole una mejilla.

-¡Sveeeen!-gritó antes de romper en carcajadas.

-Es bueno verte por aquí, Fried-dijo Kristoff acercándose a ellos.

-¡ _Mamos a jugal_!

-¿Tú que dices Sven? ¿Aún te queda algo de energía?

El reno dio un saltito y volvió a lamer el rostro del niño.

-¡Ven! ¡Mamos Sven!-y corrió hacia el exterior.

Kristoff caminaba detrás de ellos, observándolos jugar sobre el verde pasto y advirtiéndoles de vez en cuando que tuvieran cuidado o llamando la atención a su gran amigo reno cuando sentía que el juego se estaba volviendo muy rudo.

-¡No se vayan a hacer daño chicos!-gritó, y agregó más para sí mismo-Si cualquiera de los dos se rompe una extremidad seguro Elsa me convertirá en paleta.

Había muchas carcajadas y aullidos llenos de emoción. El pequeño se dirigió hacia el reno y dándole una suave palmada en el pecho dijo:

-¡Tú la _tlais_!-y corrió en sentido contrario, alejándose de él.

El viento lo despeinaba y sentía las mejillas encendidas a causa de la febril actividad. Miró un par de veces sobre su hombro y vio a Sven detrás de él, así que exigió a sus piernitas que se movieran más rápido. Y corrió y corrió. Hasta que sintió que algo no iba bien: las patas de Sven eran mucho más largas que las de él y por lo general no pasaban más de un par de minutos antes de que su amigo le diera alcance. Paró y miró hacia atrás, aun jadeando. No vio a Sven por ningún lado.

-¿Sven?-comenzó a gritar-¿Sven? ¿En _none_ …

-¡¿SVEN?!-escuchó a Kristoff gritar con preocupación.

Asustado se echó a correr de regreso. Pronto pudo distinguir a Sven, tumbado sobre el pasto, y Kristoff precipitándose hacia él. Un mozo de cuadra lo seguía muy de cerca.

-No-susurró sin dejar de correr-¡No! ¡Sven!-se dejó caer a su lado y abrazándolo pegó su rostro al del animal-¿Qué te _sucele_ Sven?

Lánguido, el reno levantó la cabeza y lo acarició cariñosamente con su hocico.

-Tranquilo amiguito-respondió Kristoff-está bien.

-¿Sí?

-Sólo me siento un poco cansado-agregó Sven con su graciosa voz-pero me pondré bien.

Friederick lo abrazó fuertemente, mojándole el pelaje café veteado con blanco, con sus lágrimas. Dos mozos más sobre una carreta se acercaron a toda prisa. Entonces Kristoff se dirigió al primero.

-Por favor lleva a Friederick de vuelta al palacio, sugiéreles que le den un pequeño refrigerio, ha jugado mucho esta mañana-se acercó al niño y dándole un suave apretón en un bracito le dijo-Sven va a estar bien, no te preocupes. Me aseguraré de que descanse un poco y después te veo en el castillo para seguir jugando ¿te parece?

Renuente, el pelirrojito se dejó llevar de la mano del mozo, aunque sin dejar de voltear hacia atrás, donde Sven lo seguía con la mirada. Tal vez fue su imaginación, pero creyó percibir una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco.

En cuanto llegaron al palacio se despidió amablemente y como le había enseñado Kai del hombre que lo acompañaba, y corrió escaleras arriba, atravesando pasillos aunque sin ir a un lugar en específico. Dobló un par de esquinas y paró en seco al escuchar la voz de su madre detrás de una puerta que acababa de pasar; justo cuando dio media vuelta la puerta se abrió y por ella salieron la reina Elsa y cuatro hombres que llevaban el uniforme de la fuerza naval de Arendelle.

-¿Se encuentra aún a mucha distancia de nuestro puerto?-preguntaba la mujer.

-Sí majestad. Aún está retirado, tendríamos que esperar un poco más para poder hablar con certeza, pero hasta ahora parece ser que lleva buen rumbo.

-Eso es bueno-respondió pensativa-Es, ¿qué? ¿El segundo, tercero?

-Es el cuarto, majestad. Primero cruzaron dos naves juntas, con muy pocas millas de distancia una de la otra, y sólo un par de días después pudimos avistar una tercera nave. Con esta, ya son cuatro.

-Bueno. Agradezco su información almirante. Les pido por favor que…

-¡Moma moma!-gritó Friederick corriendo hasta ella y, como siempre, abrazándose a sus piernas, sorprendiendo a los acompañantes de la reina-¡Moma, Sven se cansó!

-¿Qué?-le preguntó su madre.

-Fui a _jugal_ y luego _colimos_ y luego él se cansó.

-Su majestad, ¿quiere que regresemos más tarde?

-¡No! No es necesario.

- _Kistoff_ dijo que…

-Cariño, más tarde hablamos ¿te parece? Almirante necesito que me mantengan al tanto cuando…

-¡ _Quelía_ _hacel_ _mimis_ moma! ¡Sven _quelía_ _hacel mimis_!

-¡Ahora no cielo! Mami está ocupada ¿está bien? Oh, ¡Mariel!-dijo cuándo al alzar la vista vio pasar a una de las chicas del servicio. La muchacha se acercó a ellos y después de una reverencia se puso a sus órdenes-¿Puedes por favor llevar a Friederick a su habitación?-bajó nuevamente la vista hacia el niño y preguntó-¿Tienes hambre?

-No-respondió el pequeño, bastante irritado por la actitud de su madre, pero sin dejar de aferrarse a la falda de su vestido.

-Sí-lo contradijo ella-y que suban algunos sándwiches y algo de limonada para él Mariel.

-No quelo _shanwish_.

-Por supuesto majestad. Venga conmigo señorito Friederick.

Él no opuso resistencia, y sin dejar de mirar con el ceño fruncido a su madre, se dejó llevar. Comenzaba a cansarse de no poder abrazar a su mamá tanto como en el pasado, y lo que más lo entristecía es que no sabía la razón de su cambio de actitud. Una vez en la habitación, hizo un tremendo berrinche que sólo Gerda con una buena nalgada logró acallar. Contario a la mujer, que parecía sentirse más herida por haberle reprendido de esa forma que él por recibirlo, Friederick en su enojo dio un golpe y tiró la charola llena de sandwichitos de jamón y queso que quedaron esparcidos en el suelo. Gerda suspiró, irritada.

-Voy a tener que decirle a tu madre lo que has hecho, y me temo que no se pondrá nada contenta. Tal vez hasta un par de nalgadas te dé.

-¡Que me pegue pues!-gritó Friederick-¡La moma no me toca!

Y en efecto, Elsa hacía todo lo que estaba en sus posibilidades para evitar un contacto directo con el niño, y eso era evidente tanto para su familia, el personal, y por supuesto para él. Friederick podía ser chiquito, pero no era nada idiota.

Gerda miró con tristeza como se montaba en su caballo de madera y comenzaba a mecerse, la furia aún ahí presente.

-Sé que esto es difícil, pero ella hace lo que cree que es mejor para ambos. Te prometo Friederick que esto pasará pronto, haré lo que pueda para que así sea-y dicho esto, salió cerrando la puerta con delicadeza detrás de ella.

Sólo entonces el pelirrojito se relajó. Pero sólo un poco, porque el corazón seguía latiéndole con prisa cada vez que pensaba en su amigo Sven.

* * *

Subía de vuelta a su cuarto disfrutando de la última fresa cubierta de chocolate que había tomado de la cocina, y se lamentó por tener que hacerlo a hurtadillas ya entrada la noche con tal de no compartir chocolates con su hermana o incluso con Kristoff. Tan sólo horas antes, durante la cena, Elsa los había hecho a ella y Friederick repartirse los bombones de postre, en números iguales, entre los dos; no había sido nada agradable para ambos y Anna aseguraba que su "estómago para postres" no había quedado satisfecho. Se sentía egoísta cuando pensaba en ello, pero debía admitir que ese sentimiento ni siquiera se asomaba por la esquina mientras disfrutaba de las deliciosas golosinas.

Bostezó, ansiando llegar a su cama, cuando unos sollozos lejanos llamaron su atención. Curiosa por naturaleza, comenzó a seguir el sonido; pronto reconoció el camino que llevaba, pues lo había recorrido muuuchas veces años atrás, así que no se sorprendió cuando llegó hasta el corredor sobre el que se encontraba la habitación de su hermana y el guardia en turno le dio las buenas noches.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó la princesa mirando sobre el hombro del protector del camino.

Él, con tristeza, miró hacia la puerta.

-Tiene ahí ya mucho tiempo, pero honestamente no creo que la reina vaya a abrirle la puerta.

De inmediato comprendió. Se encaminó hacia Friederick, hecho un ovillo recargado contra la puerta blanca en la que una ligera capa de hielo comenzaba a formarse.

-¿Qué sucede Friederick?-preguntó agachándose a su lado.

Cuando el niño levantó el rostro tenía ya los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas muy mojadas. Recordó una ocasión en que su padre, al verla llorar tanto, le dijo: "¿no sientes pena por tus pequitas? Se van a ahogar con tantas lágrimas". Quiso repetir la frase, y sin embargo lo que salió de su boca fue un frío.

-Se te van a borrar todas esas pecas. No estaría tan mal eh.

- _Quelo_ a mi moma-sollozó.

Sintió mucha pena por él.

-Lo sé, pero ella no va a abrir Friederick. Te lo digo por experiencia.

El niño comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

- _Pelo quelo estal_ con mi moma. ¡Moma, _able_!

-Los siento pequeño, ¿por qué mejor no regresas a tu cama y mañana vienes temprano y la saludas?

-¡Nooo! ¡No _quelo hacel mimis_!-respondió presuroso y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿No quieres ir a dormir?-se sorprendió, pero no le costó mucho descubrir la razón-Oh, ¿tuviste una pesadilla?-él bajó nuevamente el rostro, y abrazándose fuertemente a su caballo de felpa, asintió con timidez-¿Quieres contarme que soñaste?

Hubo silencio. El pecosito pareció pensárselo bien antes de limpiarse la nariz con la manga de su pijama.

-La _señola_ mala me _quelía pegal_.

-¿La señora mala? ¿La que te encerró cuando estabas en las Islas del Sur?-preguntó Anna con cautela. Él asintió.

-Y _colía_ y llegaba y me _glitaba_ -continuó con mayor emoción-y, y Sven, ¡Sven fue _pol_ mí! Y la _señola_ …-la voz se le quebró, y amenazado por el llanto dijo-la _señola_ se lo llevó. Se lo llevó y le hizo daño-Comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Ya veo. Eso es feo.

Se quedó ahí, de pie, durante un momento, hasta que finalmente estiró una mano hacia él y le dijo:

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo?-la propuesta desconcertó al niño-Escucha, Elsa no te va a abrir, aunque te aseguro que muere de ganas por hacerlo, ahora está demasiado triste y asustada así que no lo hará. Y las pesadillas son muy feas, yo también las he tenido, así que tal vez podamos hacernos compañía mutuamente para evitar soñar feo esta noche. Si quieres, claro-agregó con torpeza-porque si no entonces puedo sólo acompañarte hasta tu puerta. O puedes ir tu sólo, como quieras, no tienes por qué hacerme caso, yo sólo digo que…

Se interrumpió cuando sintió la manita, fría, tomar la suya.

- _Gasias, picesa Nanna_ -le dijo en voz bajita.

-Por nada Friederick-respondió con una sonrisa.

Caminaron de la mano de regreso por el corredor, y al pasar junto al guardia ambos le desearon buenas noches. El hombre los vio alejarse, sin soltarse, y sonrió abiertamente.

-¡Ya era hora de que esos dos hicieran las pases!-dijo en voz alta.

* * *

 **Agradezco una vez más su tiempo, sus reviews y cada vez que agregan este fic a su lista de favoritos. Les envío un abrazo virtual y nos vemos próximamente. Bye bye! ^_-**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Estoy de regreso, espero que no nos hayan echado mucho de menos.**

 **Aprovecharé para agradecer mil millones de veces su apoyo a mi primer One-Shot, espero que hayan disfrutado su lectura tanto como yo escribirlo. Y espero que lo mismo suceda con este capítulo.**

 **Recuerden: sus comentarios siempre serán bien recibidos, así que sin miedo, dejen su review. Y pues... lean :D**

* * *

Encerrado en su camarote, tenía ya más de cuarenta minutos mirando hacia el exterior por la única y enorme ventana de la habitación; el cielo encapotado y las agitadas olas que mecían bruscamente la nave lo tenían muy preocupado. Dos golpes cortos en la puerta lo hicieron por fin dar vuelta y regresar a su escritorio. Estaba casi seguro de que en ningún momento había hecho la invitación, pero cuando menos pensó su primer oficial ya estaba de pie frente a él.

-Me temo que no hay muchas esperanzas de que el tiempo vaya a mejorar, señor.

-Pienso exactamente lo mismo, oficial Berkel. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

El hombretón rubio, sin abandonar la rígida posición de firmes, suspiró.

-En vista de las condiciones de nuestro barco, y de la aparente fuerza de la tormenta, creo que lo mejor sería proceder con su primera orden, almirante.

Hans asintió.

-Entonces vayan preparando los botes y las provisiones, que la gente lleve consigo sólo lo esencial y quiero que estén todos reunidos y listos dentro de cuatro horas.

-¿Cuatro horas señor?

-Es tiempo suficiente ¿no le parece?

-Demasiado señor, y ese es mi temor.

El pelirrojo miró hacia sus espaldas y analizó brevemente el oscuro paisaje.

-La tormenta aún está lejos, tendremos oportunidad de alejarnos lo suficiente y con suerte, para cuando encontremos ayuda ya habrá amainado un poco.

-Sí, respecto a eso señor-Berkel dudó un momento, eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras-¿cree que lograremos llegas hasta Vakretta en los botes? Es aún mucha la distancia que falta por recorrer, ¿o está pensando en que lograremos resistir hasta que la siguiente nave nos alcance y auxilie?

El corazón del príncipe comenzó a latir a toda velocidad. "Tranquilo Hans, mantente sereno, no puedes dar pie a las dudas o especulaciones".

-Nuestra única opción es la segunda, a menos que… ¿cuál es el puerto más próximo?-preguntó echando un vistazo al mapa que desenrolló sobre su escritorio.

El oficial Berkel se revolvió un poco antes de tartamudear.

-Te-tenemos prohibido acercarnos a ese puerto, señor.

Más que tratar de fingir sorpresa, lo que necesitó Hans fue disimular su emoción.

-¿A qué se refiere oficial?

-Es que… es el puerto de Arendelle, almirante.

-Ah, ya veo-respondió con desprecio-Pero tal vez tratándose de una emergencia…

-El permiso de tránsito es muy claro señor, y las órdenes del rey Klaus también.

-Bueno, pues es una pena que ni mi hermano ni la reina de Arendelle vengan en este barco que está a punto de naufragar.

-Lo lamento señor. Pero tal vez pueda…

-Puede retirarse oficial Berkel-cortó Hans poniéndose en pie-prepare todo y a todos y nos vemos en cuatro horas.

El hombre hizo una reverencia antes de abandonar la habitación, ahora mucho más oscura a los ojos del príncipe. Se recargó pensativo en el escritorio. Bueno, la conversación no había ido tan bien como esperaba, pero afortunadamente quien mandaba en el navío era él. Miró una vez más por la ventana, a las nubes oscuras y pesadas que comenzaban a relampaguear.

-Espero tu cooperación-dijo-, que caigas antes de que avancemos más y mis planes no se echen a perder.

* * *

Se quedó congelada con lo que vio al entrar en el comedor. Eso no podía ser real ¿o sí? ¿Acaso seguía soñando?

-¿Qué… qué sucede aquí?

Anna y Friederick dieron un brinco, asustados, justo antes de volverse hacia Elsa pero aún de pie junto a la silla en la cabecera de la mesa.

-Oh, ¡hola Elsa!-saludó la pelirroja con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-¡Hola moma!-gritó Friederick, su figurita completamente oculta tras la mesa, lo que le sacó una sonrisa a la reina.

-Buenos días a los dos, ¿se puede saber que hacen aquí tan temprano… ambos… y sin gritarse el uno al otro?

-¡Hicimos un _quenqueque_ _pala_ la _moma_!

-¿En serio?

-¡Y es un _quenqueque_ feliz!

Elsa se acercó a ellos, curiosa por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero siguiendo la visa del pequeño y de su hermana, de inmediato supo a qué se refería.

-Oh, ¡es tan lindo!

Sobre su plato había un delicioso panqueque con una enorme sonrisa hecha con rebanadas de fresas y un par de moras azules a modo de ojitos. A juzgar por los distintos grosores y tamaños de los trozos de fresa, pensó que probablemente Anna las hubiera cortado, y eso la enterneció.

-Cómetelo moma, está muy _bico._

-¡Muero de ganas por hacerlo! Pero sólo si ustedes desayunan conmigo.

-No tienes que pedirlo dos veces hermana, ¡nos morimos de hambre! ¿No es así Fried?

- _¡Comila comila comila comila!_ -gritó el pequeñito acomodándose de rodillas sobre una silla.

Pronto un par de mozos se acercaron con más panqueques para los pelirrojos, que comenzaron a devorarlos. Elsa observaba complacida la escena.

Fue un desayuno silencioso… sin tomar en cuenta el ruidoso masticar de los dos menores y el sonido de los cubiertos al ser manipulados por la reina. En determinado momento, algo llamó la atención de la rubia.

-Anna, ¿y Kristoff? Casi siempre nos acompaña durante el desayuno.

La aludida despegó la vista de su plato, con sorpresa, y tardó un poco en asimilar la pregunta.

-Ah, sí, Kristoff. Amm, él no pudo venir porque…-miró de reojo a Friederick, quién seguía concentrado en su panqueque-tenía un asuntito de importancia que atender.

-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Tiene algún problema? Por favor no dudes en hacerle saber que, ya sea lo que necesite, puede pedirlo.

-Gracias Elsa, en verdad, y no creo que sea necesario que se lo diga… una vez más, pero no es nada de lo que tengamos que preocuparnos.

-Uff-respondió la rubia aliviada-eso me alegra, ya comenzaba a…

-Bueno en realidad sí es algo de preocupación, bastante en realidad.

-¡Anna!

-Lo siento Elsa, es sólo que-señaló con la cabeza al niño-no creo prudente hablar sobre ello en este momento.

-Sí, ya veo. Tomemos entonces el té más tarde en mi estudio, así podrás contarme que está sucediendo-le dijo, estirando un brazo para apretar la mano de su hermana suavemente.

-Me parece una buena idea.

-¡Ya _teminé, picesa Nanna_!-grió Friederick aún con la boca llena comida, y bajó de un salto de la silla.

-Oye oye, alto ahí-le dijo Elsa-¿qué modales son esos? Recuerda: no hay que hablar con la boca llena-lo reprendió con dulzura, jalándolo de una manga hacia ella-déjame limpiarte el rostro.

- _Peldón moma_ -respondió y se acercó sonriente a ella.

La reina tomó su servilleta y se inclinó un poco hacia él, pero al estirar su mano para alcanzar sus mejillas, frenó. Friederick se quedó esperando, sonriendo, pero ella seguía demasiado asustada y seguía evitando, en la medida de lo posible, tener cualquier clase de contacto directo con el niño.

-Está bien Elsa-dijo la suave voz de Anna-no le harás daño, te lo prometo.

La reina la miró, sorprendida por sus palabras.

-Es que… yo no…

-Déjame hacerlo-respondió la pelirroja, poniéndose en pie y caminando hasta ellos. Le quitó la servilleta a Elsa de las manos e inclinándose y con sumo cuidado la pasó por las mejillas de Friederick, quien no dejaba de sonreír-¡Eso es! ¿Lo ves? Limpio de nuevo.

-¿Cómo se dice cielo?

- _Gasias picesa Nanna_.

-No fue nada.

-¿Ya nos _mamos_?-preguntó tomándola por un brazo.

-Oh, pero aún no he terminado mi desayuno. ¿Qué te parece si vas y buscas a Gerda para que te ayude a prepararte en lo que yo termino mi panqueque?

-¡Ok! ¡Voy _pol_ mi _somblelo_!-y salió disparado hacia las puertas del comedor.

-¿Van a algún lado?-preguntó la reina desconcertada.

-Vamos a dar un paseo por el pueblo. Si es que tú nos das permiso, claro.

-Por supuesto Anna. Pero ¿no tienes ya pendientes por terminar?

-No.

-¿Segura? ¿Terminaste ya con tus deberes?

-Estoy libre.

-Está bien. Vaya, creo que debería delegarte más tareas, tienes demasiado tiempo libre-agregó en voz baja.

-¿Perdón?

-Dije que espero que se diviertan.

-Gracias hermana-respondió la pelirroja, dándole un fuerte abrazo antes de regresar a su asiento.

Ambas volvieron a sus respectivos desayunos hasta concluirlos en silencio. Cuando la princesa se puso en pie y se disponía a abandonar el salón, Elsa la llamó.

-¿Sí?-respondió Anna.

La reina se puso en pie y guardó silencio unos segundos. Finalmente, sin atreverse a alzar la cabeza, dijo:

-Gracias.

-Oh, no es nada, será divertido para ambos, la pasaremos muy bien te prometo que lo regresaré en una sola pieza.

-Amm, no, yo me refería a lo de hace un momento.

Anna se quedó sorprendida. Pensó durante un momento, sin poder despegar la vista del rostro apesadumbrado de su hermana mayor.

-Elsa, por favor ya no hagas esto. Por su bien y por el tuyo. Lo hiciste una vez y me temo que...-suspiró, recordando con dolor todo lo ocurrido el día de su coronación-las cosas no salieron nada bien. Él es muy pequeño y le cuesta entender lo que pasa, ¡créeme! Lo sé porque por lo mismo pasé. Pero ahora es diferente, tú eres diferente. Lo amas demasiado y te preocupas mucho por él, pero date cuenta que tu exceso de preocupación les está haciendo daño-desvió la mirada cuando notó que su hermana secaba sus lágrimas con la servilleta que aún llevaba entre las manos-por favor prométeme que lo intentarás Elsa, que ya no lo apartarás de ti.

Esperó por la respuesta de su hermana, que llegó con voz quebrada.

-Es que… tengo miedo Anna.

-Lo sé. Pero él también Elsa. Eres lo mejor que le ha pasado, y sentir que te pierde… te necesita, y mucho.

La rubia levantó el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-Y yo a él-sonrió-. Gracias Anna, otra vez.

La pelirroja negó, sonriente.

-No es nada, sabes que cuentas conmigo en todo momento-la reina asintió-Bueno, será mejor que me de prisa, Friederick ya ha de estar esperando ansioso junto a la puerta. Nos vemos más tarde.

Elsa la vio marcharse con paso animado y cuando la perdió de vista volvió a tomar asiento.

-¿Todo bien majestad?-preguntó un mozo-¿Hay algo en lo que le pueda servir?

-En realidad, sí. ¿Puedes por favor traerme un panqueque más? Y agua de limón, ¿tenemos agua de limón? Me apetece bastante un vaso bien helado de agua de limón.

* * *

Contrario a lo que creía Anna, no encontró a Friederick esperándola en la puerta: él ya estaba montado en la carroza que los llevaría hasta la plaza, en donde empezaría su paseo, usando el sombrero del cochero y riendo con él.

-¡Sube, _picesa Nanna_!

Lamentablemente la carroza había resultado innecesaria porque ambos terminaron haciéndole compañía al cochero, e incluso permitió que Anna condujera un tramo del camino. Para cuando llegaron a su destino, y a pesar de que había algunas nubecillas grises en el cielo, había un calor bochornoso que se pegaba en la piel, así que lo primero que hicieron fue tomar un helado.

Lo que Anna no sabía era lo fácil que resulta para los niños ensuciarse, por lo que pasó varios minutos tratando de limpiar las manitas y mejillas pegajosas de Friederick después de batirse con el helado. Una vez limpios, dieron un paseo por la antigua arboleda del lugar, recorrieron los distintos puestos que se encontraban alrededor de la plaza llenos de artesanías y rica comida, hasta que Anna se sentó un momento a la orilla de la fuente para ver al pequeño jugar con los demás niños. Y como tanto jugar los había dejado hambrientos, compartieron un enorme y delicioso emparedado en un pequeño picnic a la sombra de un árbol. Como no todo podía ser perfecto, discutieron antes de partir el emparedado justo a la mitad, a petición y berrinche del pequeño. Por supuesto, la chica terminó comiéndose las sobras de Friederick, que fue más de la mitad de su parte.

Poco antes de que el sol comenzara a caer se dirigieron al puerto; Friederick se había revelado como un ferviente admirador de los enormes barcos que a diario llegaban y zarpaban, además de que la puesta del sol se veía hermosísima desde ahí por lo que le pareció a Anna la mejor manera de concluir su día de paseo.

Pero en su marcha hacia el punto final se encontraron con un grupo de tres pequeños, muy cerca de un muelle, tratando de evitar que una pequeña barca fuera volcada por las olas.

-¡Cuidado!-gritó uno de ellos.

-¡No puedo resistir más, me duelen mis manos!-respondió una chiquilla, jalando con esfuerzo una delgada cuerda.

-¡No la sueltes Melina!-gritó el tercero, quien parecía ser el mayor.

Pero el golpe de la siguiente ola agitó tanto la nave que la niña terminó por dejar ir la cuerda. Los pequeños gritaron al ver el costado, ahora libre, levantarse amenazadoramente sobre ellos. De inmediato la princesa, de un salto, se metió al agua y capturando la soga rebelde jaló con fuerza.

-¡ _Bavo picesa Nanna_!-gritó Friedrick aplaudiendo.

-¡Muchas gracias alteza!-dijo el más pequeño de los tres-creí que nos aplastaría.

-¿Qué hacen con…-forcejeó un poco-este bote cuando el mar está tan picado?

-Debemos llevarlo de regreso a casa antes de que nuestro padre regrese de trabajar-respondió la pequeña.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo sacaron sin permiso?-preguntó Anna mientras arrastraban el bote fuera del agua.

-Queríamos ver como navegaba, saber si ya estaba listo para la competencia de pesca.

-¿ _Comtencia_ de _pecabo_?-preguntó Friederick mirándolos desde la orilla.

-No, de pesca-corrigió Anna, tirando con fuerza hasta colocar la barcaza en tierra firme-Es en un par de meses; los hombres salen con uno de sus hijos a pescar en el lago Mehmeti, lo que me hace preguntarme por qué trataban de navegar en mar abierto, y la pareja que al final del día lleve la carga de pescados más pesada al puesto de conteo, gana.

-¿Usted participará princesa?-preguntó la niña.

-¡No seas tonta Melina!-le susurró su hermano-la princesa ya no tiene papá.

-¡Oh!-la chiquilla se sonrojó cuando Anna le sonrió, y entonces se giró hacia Friederick-¿y tú?

-¡El menos! ¿Qué no ves que la reina Elsa no está casada?

-Ah sí, mamá dice que porque es una rígida-terció el más pequeño de los tres.

-No es rígida tonto, es frígida.

-¡Hey, basta!-gritó el mayor, mirando avergonzado a Anna.

-Descuida amigo-respondió ella restándole importancia-ya estamos acostumbradas a esos comentarios tan… hirientes.

-¿Es muy feo no tener un papá?-preguntó de nuevo la niña al pelirrojito.

-¿Papá?-cuestionó Friederick. La palabra le era familiar y al escucharla le llegaba a la mente la voz de su madre y la imagen de un recorte de periódico.

-Sí, un señor que te cuida, juega contigo, te arropa por las noches, te regala juguetes, te hace reír…

El pequeño abrió los ojos con sorpresa: hey, ¡había alguien que hacía todo eso con él!

-¡Papá! ¡Yo _teno uno_ papá!-gritó emocionado.

Los chicos, y sobre todo Anna, lo miraron desconcertados.

-¿De qué hablas Fried?

-Sí, ¡mi papá _Kistoff_! _Etá_ allá-respondió señalando en dirección a las enormes torres del palacio-con Sven. Y jugamos y _colemos_ con Sven.

-¡¿De verdad?!-preguntaron estupefactos los niños.

-¡Ajá!

-Mmm, no no, debes estar confundido Friederick. Kristoff no…

-Sí, el _juga comigo_ , y me _legala_ soldaditos y…

-¿La reina tiene marido?-susurró el menor de los tres chicos.

-¡Oh no! Él se refiere a Kristoff, mi novio.

-Lo conozco-agregó el mayor-es el maestro repartidor de hielo.

-¿La reina Elsa se… caso con el novio de su hermana, que es el maestro repartidor de hielo?

-¡NOOOO! Agh, Friederick está confundido ¿verdad amiguito?

-¡No!-gritó el niño con alegría-¡Yo _quelo il_ _po pecabos_!-declaró.

-Pero es sólo una competencia para padres e hijos-respondió Anna, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Voy con _Kistoff_.

-No Friederick, él no… cielos, ¿cómo te lo explico?

-Ejem, chicos-habló el mayor de los niños-será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, aún debemos conseguir ayuda para llevar esto a casa-señaló la barca-gracias por su ayuda princesa Anna. Y esperamos verte en la competencia pequeño.

-No no, él no…

-Adiós alteza-dijo la niña, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia. Y antes de emprender la marcha se dirigió a Friederick-adiós pecas, nos vemos en el lago.

Anna suspiró, cansada.

- _Picesa Nanna_ -escuchó la suave vocecita del pequeño a la vez que jalaba su falda.

-¿Sí?

Lo vio bajar su cabeza, antes de decir con cierta timidez:

- _Quelo il po pecabos_ con _Kistoff_.

La chica se pasó una mano por la frente, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Finalmente se acuclilló ante él.

-Vamos a casa ¿sí amiguito? Ya veremos qué hacer.

El chiquito asintió, y aceptando la mano que Anna le ofreció caminaron juntos, acompañados por la puesta de sol.

* * *

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN ESPERANDO?!-gritó Hans, aferrándose a las puertas que daban a la bodega, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. La tormenta los había sorprendido antes de lo esperado y por supuesto, no estaban ni remotamente preparados aún.

El agua lo había empapado por completo y el viento frío le calaba hasta los huesos.

-¡Almirante!-gritó el oficial Berkel detrás de él-los botes…

-¡Vayan bajando los que estén listos!-respondió, tratando de hacerse escuchar a pesar del estruendo provocado por la tormenta.

-Como ordene almirante. ¡Ya escucharon, bajen esos botes!

El barco se sacudió con violencia, haciendo caer al príncipe.

-Maldición-gruño volviéndose a incorporar con dificultad-Jenkins, ¡¿qué pasa ahí?!

Dos hombres salieron de las profundidades de la bodega cargando un par de pequeños bultos en brazos.

-Señor, me temo que…

-Díselo Elbert-le animó su compañero.

-Mejor hazlo tú, zopenco, después de todo es tu culpa.

-¡¿Qué?! Si tú no hubieras seguido sirviendo vino en mi vaso…

-¡Basta! ¿Va alguien a decirme por qué mierda no hemos subido a un maldito bote?

-Me temo señor-dijo el primero-que esto es todo lo que nos queda de provisiones.

Hans miró, incrédulo, el par de quesos, media barra de jamón, un frasco de duraznos en conserva y unos cuantos jitomates que llevaban los hombres.

-¿Y las legumbres? Tiene que haber mucho más, ¿en qué bote echaron el vino y el arroz?

-Señor, no hay más de eso-dijo el segundo con pesar-alguien… alguien saqueó la bodega semanas atrás. Lo siento mucho, debió ser aquella noche que nos reunimos a tomar en los camarotes, me puse demasiado ebrio y hasta la mañana siguiente que acompañé al pinche de cocina a subir provisiones descubrí las puertas abiertas y los barriles de vino destrozados.

Como un doloroso golpe, sintió llegar el recuerdo de esa noche.

-Ay no, mierda-susurró, pasándose una mano por la cabellera húmeda.

-Debí avisarle antes, lo sé señor y lamento haberle fallado, pero creí que lograríamos llegar hasta nuestro destino si racionaba bien lo poco que quedaba.

Hans estaba petrificado, ni la fuerza de las olas lograba moverlo. Simplemente no podía creerlo, se iban a morir de hambre y todo por su maldita culpa, ¡¿pero qué rayos le pasaba por la cabeza cuando decidió arrojarlo todo al agua?!

-¡ALMIRANTE, NECESITAMOS AYUDA POR AQUÍ!-escuchó al oficial Berkel justo antes de que una ola golpeara con fuerza el casco de la nave y varios aullidos terminaran por llamar su atención.

Corrió, seguido muy de cerca por los dos hombres, para ver el momento exacto en el que el bote que estaba bajando era derribado por una enorme ola y la gente en su interior caía al mar picado.

-¡NOOO!-gritó Hans con desesperación. Las cosas no estaban yendo nada bien-¡suban a un puto bote, ahora!-gritó a la tripulación restante.

Quedaban dos barcazas, pero quienes seguían a bordo del Grethe cupieron perfectamente dentro de una. Comenzaron a bajar con mucha dificultad y apenas llegaron al agua después de lo que les pareció una eternidad, Hans buscó con desesperación al resto de su gente. Un par de ellos se acercaron nadando sólo con la fuerza suficiente para lograr subir y desplomarse dentro de su bote, a otros los vio siendo arrastrados por las olas, y a lo lejos pudo divisar un par de botes más.

-Tratemos de acercarnos a ellos-dijo señalando uno en específico a la vez que tomaba un remo-hay que evitar separarnos.

-Señor eso va a ser casi imposible-respondió el oficial-he perdido de vista a al menos tres naves.

-Entonces que no sean cuatro. Ayúdenme.

Apenas movió el remo una sola vez dentro del agua, sintió que los músculos de sus brazos se desgarraban. El mar se movía con mucha fuerza y la lluvia que no cesaba sólo les complicaba aún más la tarea.

-¡Hey, ese es Sam!-gritó uno de los marineros, señalando un cuerpo que, sin oponer resistencia, era tragado por el mar.

-¿Qué hacemos señor?-preguntó Berkel.

Hans echó un rápido vistazo a la escena y aún antes de que pudiera pronunciar su decisión, vio cómo su oficial discretamente negaba, pesaroso, y volvía a meter su remo en el agua. Él asintió, comprendiendo el mensaje.

-Remar, no dejen de remar. Hay que alcanzar al resto lo antes posible.

* * *

Ya estaba oscuro cuando el guardia los recibió a las puertas del palacio y les dio la bienvenida. Ambos respondieron, contentos, aun masticando los bombones cubiertos con chocolate que compraran en el camino de regreso a casa. La princesa ofreció los últimos tres dulces al hombre uniformado y después de insistir sólo un poco él aceptó, sonriendo y con las mejillas levemente encendidas.

A pesar de la hora, aún había bastante movimiento en la explanada y los jardines del castillo, algo muy poco habitual. Estaba por detener a una chica del servicio cuando la alegre voz de Gerda los llamó.

-¿Qué tal estuvo su día libre? ¿Lo pasaron muy bien?-dijo acercándose a ellos.

-Excelente, diría yo-respondió la pelirroja-Vimos muchas cosas nuevas, comimos bocadillos deliciosos y hasta hicimos nuevos amigos ¿verdad Fried?

-¡ _Quelo pecabos_ con _Kistoff_!-fue lo que contestó el niño, acercándose con toda la intención de dar un abrazo a Gerda.

La mujer correspondió, y mientras lo estrechaba contra su cuerpo, miró confundida a la princesa Anna. Ella pareció algo abochornada.

-Luego te cuento, por ahora quisiera hablar con mi hermana, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?

El semblante de Gerda cambió por completo, ensombreciéndose.

-Probablemente siga en los establos, hace unos momentos la vi ahí. Con el joven Bjorgman.

El corazón se le aceleró a la princesa.

-¿Con Kristoff? ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Está… está todo bien? ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

La mujer apretó los labios y bajó la mirada hasta el sonriente Friederick.

-Mmm digamos que, hay un asunto delicado que están tratando ahí.

-¿Delicado? Ay no-continuó Anna, comenzando a armar espantosas historias en su cabeza-Es Kjekk ¿verdad? Elsa me dijo que no debía forzarlo tanto durante las tardes que cabalgara en él pero no… de hecho no lo he montado en varios días, ¿por qué habría de…? ¿O es Sven?

-¡Sven!-gritó el niño, y salió disparado rumbo hacia los establos.

-¡Joven Friederick, espere!-gritó Gerda, apenas reaccionando lo suficiente para verlo doblar una esquina y desaparecer tras ella.

-¡Friederick cuidado!-dijo Anna antes de salir tras él.

No le tomó mucho alcanzarlo, pero cuando lo hizo el pequeño estaba tan entusiasmado por contarle a Kristoff y Sven sobre su paseo y los barcos y los chocolates, que cuando Anna sugirió entrar primero al palacio y tomar un baño él comenzó a berrear. Sin saber cómo hacerlo callar finalmente lo tomó de la mano y retomó el camino con él.

En cuanto pararon a las puertas del establo supo que algo no estaba bien. El único cajón iluminado levemente era el del fondo, el de Sven, y desde ahí pudo distinguir algunas voces. Fueron directo a él, Friederick dando pequeños saltitos pero sin soltar la mano de Anna, y a sólo unos pocos pasos se vieron de frente con un hombre robusto, alto y de rosto arrugado; de inmediato lo reconoció, era el hombre que se aseguraba de que los caballos estuvieran en buena forma y tuvieran buena salud. El caballero esbozó una sonrisa que no llegó hasta sus ojos y después de una leve reverencia pasó de largo hasta abandonar el establo. El corazón de la pelirroja se aceleró, y con las piernas temblando siguió caminando.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntaba Elsa, sentada en el piso y acariciando suavemente la cabeza del reno.

-Sí. Bueno… no realmente-respondió Kristoff en un susurró.

Cuando los vio, Anna estuvo a punto de bromear sobre el hecho de que Sven no estuviera tratando de lamer la mano o el rostro de Elsa, una extraña manía que se le había pegado recientemente, pero entonces cayó en cuenta de que, justo eso, era una señal de alarma.

-¿Está todo bien?-preguntó la chica, pero su voz fue ahogada por la del emocionado Friederick.

-¡ _Kistoff_!-exclamó lanzándose a los brazos del rubio-¡ _Mamos po pecabos Kistoff_!

-¡Hey amiguito!-respondió el hombre, rápidamente componiendo una expresión alegre para el pequeñito-¿Acaso escuché que quieres pescados?

Pero Friederick no respondió. Hubo unos segundos de profundo silencio, uno muy extraño y frío, que se vio interrumpido cuando, después de un agudísimo aullido de sorpresa, el niño se abalanzó sobre el reno que descansaba arropado por un par de mantas.

-¡Sven! ¿Qué te pasa Sven? ¿Te _luele_ algo?-preguntó alarmado.

-Él está bien cielo-respondió la reina estirando su brazo para acariciar sus cabellos, pero se detuvo a medio trayecto.

-No, no _eta_ bien. Sven, ¿te _luele_ algo?-repitió.

El animal levantó, con mucho esfuerzo, su cabeza y acercó su hocico hasta el rostro del niño, donde depositó un débil lengüetazo. Friederick se abrazó a él.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Anna visiblemente asustada.

Kristoff negó con la cabeza.

-No estamos seguros, no ha mejorado desde esta mañana. Como te dije antes, quiero creer que sólo está agotado, tiene algunos días un poco débil, pero… en realidad no lo sé.

Anna se sentó a su lado en el suelo y le tomó de la mano, dándole un ligero apretón.

-Moma-la voz del pequeño se escuchaba ahogada por el pelaje del reno. Levantó un poco su rostro lloroso y miró a su madre-no me gusta Sven _tiste_.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y la voz se le escuchaba quebrada. Elsa sintió su corazón partirse en mil pedazos.

-Lo sé amor, a mí tampoco me gusta-respondió acercándose a él y rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Se quedaron así, en silencio un rato, hasta que el lejano sonido de los truenos puso a Elsa en alerta.

-Será mejor que regresemos al palacio-dijo, poniéndose en pie-Kristoff, pedí a Kai que te prepararan una habitación lo más cercana posible a los establos, por si eso te hace sentir más tranquilo.

-Te lo agradezco Elsa, pero-estiró el brazo y acarició la cabeza de su amigo-preferiría quedarme a su lado.

Ella asintió.

-Haré que te traigan varias mantas y café-agregó Anna-También un poco de agua y algunos bocadillos.

-Gracias, pero no será necesario.

-Sí, sí lo será-respondió, y lo besó en la mejilla antes de levantarse.

-Friederick-lo llamó la rubia-despídete, es hora de ir a la cama.

-¡Nooo, no _quelo_!-volvió a abrazarse a Sven antes de susurrar-No _quelo il_.

-Lo sé amor, pero…

-¿Por qué no dejas que se quede?-preguntó Kristoff-Después de todo, creo que nos iría bien un poco de compañía. ¿Tú qué opinas Sven?

El reno olisqueó levemente el cabello rojizo del niño e hizo un muy leve sonido. Elsa suspiró.

-Está bien, puedes quedarte. Pero necesito que te portes bien. No des mucha lata y no molestes a Kristoff ni a Sven, ambos necesitan descansar.

Friederick sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Tranquila-le dijo el chico-estará bien. Te prometo que cuidaré bien de él.

Elsa dio un par de pasos hacia él y apretó suavemente su hombro.

-Si necesitan algo, lo que sea, no dudes en llamarnos Kristoff-él le sonrió agradecido. A continuación se hinco al lado de Sven y tocando su cabeza le deseó buenas noches-Descansa amigo, nos veremos mañana temprano.

Anna hizo lo mismo, abrazando con suavidad al animal, para después despedirse con otro beso de Kristoff. Quería darle algunas palabras de ánimo, pero sentía que, de abrir la boca, lo único que saldría de ella serían sollozos. Elsa paso un brazo sobre sus hombros y juntas abandonaron el establo. Afuera, comenzaba a llover.

Caminaron en silencio, a paso tranquilo a pesar de estarse mojando. Atravesaron la puerta del palacio y siguieron directo hacia sus habitaciones. A la mitad del recorrido Anna no había podido más y se había echado a llorar en silencio. Estaban a pocos metros de la puerta de su cuarto, y el sonido de la tranquila respiración de su hermana se interrumpió cuando le dijo:

-Debo de dar instrucciones a Kai para que les mande el almuerzo temprano. Y mantas tibias, porque las que lleven ahora para mañana tal vez ya no sean suficientes, esta noche refrescará. También necesito que me avise en cuanto llegue el señor Lozoraitis a revisar a Seven. Te avisaré también, por si quieres acompañarme.

A pesar de llevar la vista clavada en el suelo, Anna no dejó escapar el movimiento del brazo libre de su hermana, que usó para limpiarse discretamente la nariz. Sólo entonces alzó la vista para ver el rostro lloroso de su hermana.

-Elsa-dijo sorprendida.

Pararon frente a su puerta.

-Todo va a estar bien Anna-le susurró, sonriendo y secándole las lágrimas con la mano.

-¿Eso crees?

-Eso quiero.

* * *

Kristoff acomodó con esmero un par de mantas más sobre el cuerpo de Sven y otras sobre el de Friederick, quien se había acurrucado muy cerquita del reno.

-Eso es, ahora ambos están calientitos.

El pequeño se apretujó un poco más contra el cuerpo peludo y el animal pareció complacido con ese gesto.

-Te voy a _cantal_ una canción-le dijo, pasando su manita una y otra vez por el suave pelaje. Comenzó a entonar una nana, la misma que Kristoff escuchara a Elsa cantarle en varias ocasiones antes de desearle las buenas noches. O al menos sonaba como algo similar. El rubio sonrió enternecido.

Se colocó una manta sobre los hombros y se sentó en el suelo, colocando la cabeza de su amigo sobre sus piernas. Sven alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los castaños del muchacho. A Kristoff le parecieron llenos de gratitud y de una serenidad conmovedora. Le sonrió, y se obligó a suspirar profundo para evitar abandonarse al llanto. El reno volvió su atención al niño, quién ahora cantaba algo sobre un hombre que encontraba unas perlas en el mar que pretendía regalarle a su amor. Aprovecho ese momento para secarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Friederick cantó un par de canciones más antes de quedarse en silencio. El rubio se recargó sobre la pared de madera del establo y cerró los ojos, cansado a causa del angustiante día que estaba terminando.

- _Kistoff_ -escuchó la vocecita de Friedrick, que pareció hacer eco en el enorme lugar.

-Dime amigo.

-Sven… Sven va a _estal_ feliz _manana_.

Kristoff sonrió en la oscuridad.

-Sí pequeño, verás que mañana ya va a estar mejor.

No recibió respuesta, al menos en los siguientes diez minutos.

- _Kistoff_ -volvió a decir-Te _quelo muso_. Y también a ti Sven, te _quelo muso_. Te _quelo Sven_.

-También te quiero Friedrick, y muchísimo. Y estoy segurísimo, porque Sven me lo ha dicho muchas veces, que él también, ¿verdad amigo?

El reno lanzó una exclamación, débil pero que sonó alegre.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el cuerpo de Friederick desplazándose un poco más hacia Sven, haciéndose bolita bajo la cobija.

* * *

Despertó deslumbrado por la luz del sol, que brillaba con fuerza y cuyos rayitos se colaban entre la madera de las paredes. Se desperezó lentamente, estirando sus bracitos y piernitas para después incorporarse lentamente sobre sus rodillas. Se frotó con suavidad los ojos y bostezó antes de dirigirse hacia Kristoff. Apenas lo encontró con la mirada, sintió su pancita apretarse en un doloroso nudo.

-Hola amigo-lo saludó con voz ronca.

Lo que Friederick vio no le gustó; sus ojos estaban rojos y su cabello despeinado, y no dejaba de limpiarse la nariz con la manga de la camisa. Miró sobre su regazo, en donde descansaba la cabeza del reno.

-Sven-susurró, y colocó una manita sobre el cuerpo del animal. Pero a diferencia de la noche anterior, no pudo sentir su abdomen subir y bajar al ritmo de su respiración-Sven-repitió, esta vez en un chillido y con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

-Está bien amigo. Él ya está mejor.

Friederick no entendía; algo pasaba, algo había cambiado, y ese algo se sentía raro, como pesado.

- _Eta mimido_ -dijo acercándose a las rodillas de Kristoff y acariciando la cabeza, ahora de pelaje seco y áspero- _Lepieta_ Sven, _mamos_ a _jugal_.

Pero el reno no se movió. Ni abrió los ojos. Y Friederick lloró, lloró mucho. Era un berrido doloroso que terminó llamando la atención de varios empleados que se encontraban cerca, por lo que las tristes suposiciones, pronto una noticia confirmada, no tardaron en llegar a oídos de la reina y la princesa.

Cuando llegaron al establo el rostro de Anna ya estaba empapado en lágrimas y lo primero que hizo fue dejarse caer al lado del reno y abrazar su cuerpo. Luego, sin reprimirse ni inmutarse, fue hasta donde estaban Kristoff y Friederick y lloró desconsoladamente a su lado. Elsa, por su parte, se limitó a abrazarse y respirar profundo, tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Daré…-comenzó a hablar, pero tuvo que parar para aclararse la garganta cuando sintió que la voz se le quebraba-daré instrucciones a Kai para que se haga cargo. Que consiga un bonito lugar a orillas del bosque y… flores, necesitamos flores-balbuceó antes de dar media vuelta y disponerse a marchar.

Pero apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando, con voz ahogada, Kristoff la llamó. Se giró apenas lo suficiente para verlo estirar un brazo hacia ella, en una especie de invitación. Ella negó suavemente, con los labios apretados y tratando de contener con todas sus fuerzas las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Pero él no desistió. No sabría decir quien sollozaba más fuerte, si Anna o el niño, pero era tanto su dolor que Elsa sentía que ahí estaba, palpable, y que si estiraba la mano podría sentirlo denso y viscoso.

-Elsa-volvió a llamarla. Y esta vez se rindió.

Corrió hasta ellos y se desplomó a su lado, dejando salir el llanto y abrazándose fuertemente a su familia.

Fue una ceremonia pequeña, íntima, en un bonito claro dentro del bosque. Hubo flores, pero también muchas zanahorias. Y no se despegaron de ahí hasta que Kristoff tuvo la fuerza suficiente para ponerse en pie, tomar la mano que Friederick le ofrecía y caminar de regreso al palacio, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo al nuevo hogar de su gran amigo.

* * *

 **Bueno, pues... bye. Los quiero, besos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello!**

 **Esta vez mi ausencia no fue tan larga... creo. Antes que nada debo disculparme si los hice llorar u.u quisiera decir que no era mi intención pero... sí, sí lo era, lo siento. Si yo sufro al escribir una escena, ustedes sufrirán conmigo.**

 **También por la larga espera que han tenido que soportar, pero prometo que el Helsa ya se acerca, ¡ya viene amigos, ya viene!**

 **Y ya. Los dejó leer. Disfruten la lectura :)**

* * *

El palacio entero vistió de negro los siguientes siete días; para sorpresa de Kristoff todas y cada una de las personas que laboraban ahí se acercaron a darle el pésame y a hacer mención, siempre con una tímida sonrisa, de alguna divertida anécdota que tenían al lado del difunto reno. Eso le hizo más llevaderos los días. Supieron que él se sentía mejor el día que lo vieron partir, acompañado de las hermanas, el muñeco de nieve y del pelirrojito, hacia la espesura del bosque cargando una cesta llena de comida.

Durante los días que durara el luto, Elsa dejó descansar un poco a su hermana, pero apenas regresaron de aquel día de campo a orillas de un río tan clarísimo ubicado cerca de la montaña, comenzó a delegarle mil tareas, más todas aquellas que llevaba atrasadas. Justo regresaba de una pesada reunión con los locatarios de la plaza central cuando un desconcertante golpeteo proveniente de uno de los patios llamó su atención.

Sin perder más tiempo caminó siguiendo el sonido, pero lo que encontró no hizo más que confundirla aún más.

-¿Qué están…?

-Oh, ¡Anna!-la saludó Kristoff con una enorme sonrisa-¿te gusta?

Estiró sus brazos en dirección a el… montón de madera amorfa aparentemente unida con clavos que había sobre el césped.

-¡Vaya! Sí, es muy… maderosa y así. ¿Qué es eso eh?

-Es un _baco_ -respondió Friederick, dando brochasos de pintura blanca a diestra y siniestra sobre la madera.

-¿Un barco? ¿Para qué necesitan un barco?

-¡Vamos _po pecabos_! Oh, ups-respondió el pequeño alzando su brocha en el aire y ensuciando su ropa en el proceso.

La princesa miró confundida a su novio.

-Nos inscribiremos en el concurso de pesca-respondió el rubio con orgullo.

-¿Qué? Pe-pero… ustedes no… Amm, disculpe-dijo a un hombre alto y escuálido que asistía al par de constructores principiantes-¿podría por favor dejarnos un momento?

-Claro alteza-respondió haciendo una reverencia y emprendiendo la marcha. Cuando pasó al lado de la chica, le susurró-¿Podría pedir a su alteza, si nos mucho atrevimiento, un favor?

-¿Un favor? Claro, adelante.

Con timidez el hombre prosiguió.

-Dígales que lo están haciendo… amm, mal-Anna lo miró desconcertada, lo que sonrojó aún más al sujeto-y que yo me aseguraré de que mañana temprano tengan un bote seguro y funcional con el cual participar.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso-respondió en un susurró-Se lo agradezco.

El hombre volvió a inclinarse y con paso presuroso siguió. Una vez que Anna se aseguró de que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, llamo a Kristoff.

-Nos va quedando bien ¿eh?-preguntó el muchacho al acercarse a ella.

-Amm, sí, maravilloso. Oye, escucha Kristoff, no creo que les permitan entrar en la competencia.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó evidentemente molesto y cruzándose de brazos.

-Es que es una cosa de padres e hijos, verás: se inscribe un papá y pues va y participa con uno de sus… hijos.

-¿Ajá? ¿Entonces?

Anna lo miró, entre estupefacta y fastidiada.

-Ok, basta, estoy cansada-dijo más para sí misma y luego agregó-Friederick no es tu hijo Kristoff, no pueden entrar en la competencia.

-¡Eso es injusto!

-No, es una regla.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer? ¿Presentar un acta de nacimiento? ¿Mi árbol genealógico o algo así?

-Bueno-la princesa miró sus zapatos, meditativa-creo que no. No recuerdo que ese sea un requisito.

-¡Ajá! Pues ya está, ¡Friederick!-gritó hacia el niño-¡estamos en la competencia!

-¡Siiiiii!-respondió el pequeño, ahora muchísimo más lleno de pintura.

-¡No! No puedes. Kristoff, esto sólo hace que Friederick se confunda más; tú no eres su papá.

-¡Mi papá _Kistoff_!

-¡No!-respondió ella.

-¡Sí!

-Basta Fried, no hablo contigo-volvió a mirar al rubio y bajó la voz-¿es que no lo ves? No sólo le metes ideas raras en su cabecita pelirroja, también la gente… si los ve juntos pensará…

-Anna-le dijo, apretando suavemente los hombros de la chica y acercándola a él-A mí no me importan las habladurías de la gente.

-Pero van a pensar que te has enrollado con Elsa y no quiero…

-Pues si eso es lo que creen, entonces frente a ellos haré esto-tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron, Anna sonreía como bobalicona-¿crees que eso será suficiente?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que deberías intentar con uno más.

Y él lo hizo. Apenas sus labios dejaron los de la princesa, oyeron una risita ahogada tras ellos.

-Un beso-rio Friederick con las mejillas rosadas y cubriéndose la boca con una manita blanca-guácala.

-¿Cómo vas con eso amigo?-preguntó Kristoff regresando a su lado.

-¡ _Mu ben_!-respondió él animado.

-Yo no lo creo así-dijo Anna en voz baja.

-Y yo tampoco-la secundó una voz a su espalda-Friederick-dijo Elsa caminando hacia ellos con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Se veía molesta-Gerda dijo que te negaste a tomar tu baño, ¿es cierto jovencito?

-Sí-respondió, altanero y sin molestarse en alzar la vista de su trabajo.

La reina paró a su lado y colocó ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

-Uuuhh-dijo Anna-mamá está enojada.

-Es hora de que tomes un baño, ¡y vaya que te hace falta! Me temo que no es una consulta jovencito-agregó al ver que el niño pretendía rezongar-es una orden y exijo que se cumpla ahora mismo.

El pecosito arrugó la nariz, furioso, y cuando se propuso encarar a su madre, apenas se puso de pie frente a ella su expresión cambió por completo; primero sus cejar se alzaron en señal de sorpresa e inmediatamente después bajó la cabeza, haciendo un puchero, y arrastrando los pies comenzó a caminar.

-Sí _moma_ -fue todo lo que dijo al ver el ceño fruncido de la rubia.

Eso hizo reír mucho a Anna.

La reina lo seguía muy de cerca, pero paró al lado de su hermana.

-Definitivamente tú también necesitas un baño Kristoff-dijo girando sobre sus talones.

-Tienes razón-concordó el rubio-apesto a reno. El sol ha estado muy fuerte y- dijo esto mientras, sin pudor alguno, se sacaba la camisa-hemos trabajado muy duro, creo que me caería muy bien meterme un rato en la tina.

La quijada de ambas chicas cayó hasta el suelo. Él seguía hablando con toda naturalidad, pero definitivamente la imagen que tenían enfrente les impedía concentrarse en algo más.

La primera en reaccionar fue Elsa, quien velozmente y sin recuperar la respiración se dio la vuelta para después, con indignación, hacer que su hermana hiciera lo mismo.

-Amm… ok, sí, está bien. Diré a Gerda que se encargue de que te preparen una tina-miró sobre su hombro, sólo un poco, antes de volver a fijar la vista al frente con las mejillas completamente coloradas-vamos Anna-comenzó a caminar, arrastrándola con ella.

Apenas dieron vuelta en una esquina, la reina pareció relajarse un poco. Soltó la mano de su hermana para abrazarse a sí misma, sin despegar la vista del suelo.

-Wow, ¡¿viste eso?!-preguntó con emoción la princesa-Fue tan… ¡Wow! Tan…

-Inapropiado-concluyó la reina-Dile por favor que se maneje con propiedad, eso no es algo que un caballero haría.

-Ay Elsa, pero es sólo Kristoff. Además a mí me gustó-su sonrisa se amplió aún más, y dando un codazo a su hermana dijo en voz baja-y sé que a ti también.

-Agh, pfff, ¡No, claro que no!-respondió la rubia, ahora todo su rostro estaba rojo-Yo no…

Chillidos agudos y alguna que otra carcajada proveniente del interior del palacio las hicieron parar en seco.

-¿Oíste eso?-preguntó la pelirroja desconcertada. Pero lo que su hermana contestó fue:

-¿Y Friederick?

Ambas corrieron hacia el castillo y para su enorme sorpresa en cuanto entraron varias mucamas reían abiertamente. Su atención fue atraída por la figura de Gerda, sonriendo mientras levantaba del suelo un calcetín y un pantaloncillo.

-Gerda-preguntó Elsa-¿qué sucede?

La mujer sólo señaló con la cabeza hacia la escalinata. La causa de tanto alboroto fue evidente: justo cuando las miradas de las chicas cayeron sobre Friederick, este se estaba sacando la camisita para luego dejarla caer en el suelo y seguir subiendo con toda tranquilidad y completamente desnudo.

-Oh cielos-dijo la rubia cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y escuchando a su hermana reír a su lado.

-Definitivamente ha aprendido bastante de su nueva figura paterna, ¿no te parece?

Elsa la miró molesta pero no la reprendió. En lugar de eso apuró el paso hacia el niño, recogiendo el resto de las prendas del suelo y las que llevaba su ama de llaves en las manos.

-Maldita sea ¿acaso no es adorable?-preguntó Anna a una de las mucamas, quien asintió divertida. Eso hizo reír a la princesa aún más fuerte.

* * *

Poco a poco fue volviendo en sí. Quiso abrir los ojos pero el deslumbrante sol lo obligó a apretarlos fuertemente, por lo que intentó llevar una mano a su rostro para cubrirse; el primer y minúsculo movimiento terminó enviando una terrible descarga de dolor sobre todo su brazo derecho, haciéndolo lanzar un grito desgarrador.

-¡Almirante!-escuchó la voz de Jenkins a su lado-Señor, ¿cómo se siente?

-Como si hubiera sido apaleado por mis doce hermanos-respondió aun tratando de recuperarse del súbito dolor. A pesar de su respuesta, el marinero suspiró aliviado.

-Está herido señor, y me temo que el vendaje que aplique es precario y… feo. No servirá de mucho. Pero si logramos conseguir ayuda pronto tal vez…

-¿Qué pasó?-lo interrumpió tratando de incorporarse sobre la pequeña barca que fuera salvajemente vapuleada por las olas días atrás.

-Volvimos a volcar señor. Estoy seguro de que debió golpearse con el remo cuando la fuerza de la ola lo partió a la mitad, pues encontré algunas astillas en su herida, pero no es nada de consideración-Hans lo miró no muy convencido-bueno, por ahora. Pero a este paso y si no encontramos ayuda pronto seguro eso se infectará y entonces habrá que cortarle el brazo.

-Ah, gracias Jenkins, vaya que eres bueno para levantar los ánimos.

El marinero bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Hans no volvió a abrir la boca y se limitó a examinar su herida; en efecto, no parecía de gravedad pero tampoco lucía como si fuera sanando correctamente.

-Aún se ve reciente-dijo.

-Lo que es de alarmarse señor, tomando en cuenta que el accidente fue tres días atrás.

El pelirrojo lo miró, incrédulo y asustado.

-¡¿Tres días?!

-Así es señor, ha estado usted inconsciente tres días.

-Y… ¿y qué has hecho mientras tanto?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

-Cuidar de usted. Tratar de mantener el curso con este delgado pero bastante útil tablón de madera. Comer lo poco que quedaba de queso.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡JENKINS!-trató de darle alcance con la mano abierta, justo sobre la nuca, pero nuevamente el dolor lo hizo encogerse, llevándose la mano izquierda a la herida.

-Espere, vendaré eso-se ofreció de inmediato el marinero.

Se estiró un poco y tomó una raída chaqueta color azul y rasgó el forro satinado de la prenda hasta obtener un trozo de tela lo suficientemente largo para cubrir el brazo lastimado. Para Hans no pasaron desapercibidos los galones dorados bordados en las mangas del saco, por lo que cuestionó a su compañero:

-¿En dónde está Berkel?-el hombre ni siquiera escuchó la pregunta, así que la repitió con voz firme-Jenkins.

-¿Eh?

-¿En dónde está Berkel?

Su hombre lo miró un momento, analizando la respuesta, para regresar la vista a la herida y responder, en voz baja pero serena:

-Lo he botado al mar.

-¿Qué?

-Que lo he botado al mar-respondió alzando la voz.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS HECHO?! ¡Eso es grave! ¡Era el primer oficial, maldita sea!

-¡Y YA ESTABA MUERTO SEÑOR!-gritó, dejando al príncipe pasmado. Respiró profundo y concentrándose de nuevo en la herida, continuó-Apestaba horrible y su cuerpo comenzaba a inflarse-Hans cerró los ojos, dolido, ante la sola imagen antes descrita-Tuve que hacerlo señor, no iba a… no iba a seguir a la deriva con un cadáver en descomposición. Me hubiera hecho enfermar. En realidad ya me sentía bastante mal.

Se hizo el silencio. Jenkins terminó de atar el trozo de tela y retrocedió hasta sentarse a un par de pasos de distancia.

-Gracias Jenkins, lo has hecho muy bien. Me siento orgulloso-El hombre sólo asintió, y a continuación metió la cabeza entre sus rodillas.-Hey, ¿todo bien?-preguntó visiblemente preocupado.

-Como dije antes señor, me he sentido bastante mal. Creo… creo que algo no anda bien.

-¿De qué hablas?

El marinero sacó la cabeza, y sonriendo tímidamente continuó:

-Señor, ¿alguna vez ha intentado defecar en un cubo dentro de un bote en constante y violento movimiento?-Hans frunció el ceño en una mezcla de horror y desconcierto-bueno, digamos que creo que me he vuelto un experto en la maniobra, señor.

-Ay no, Jenkins, ¿no será…

-¡Señor, allá!-gritó el marinero alzando un brazo y señalando a la distancia.

Con un movimiento brusco que le hizo doler el brazo se giró siguiendo la dirección que el hombre indicaba. A la distancia, no muy retirado, pudo ver un enorme navío con la bandera de Arendelle en el mástil, y al nivel del mar a ya muy pocos metros de ellos se acercaba un bote con tres hombres uniformados a bordo. Hans se pasó una mano por el rostro, incrédulo de su propia suerte. "Esto… ¿es real? ¿En verdad lo conseguí?" pensó, tratando de contener una enorme y victoriosa sonrisa.

-¿Están heridos?-gritó un hombre rechoncho desde el bote salvavidas.

-¡Sí, sí!-gritó con desesperación Jenkins-¡Sí hay heridos a bordo!

-Tranquilos ya los…-el hombre abrió los ojos como platos cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para distinguir a los náufragos.

-¿Ese es…?-preguntó un segundo hombre.

-Sí, lo es. ¡Definitivamente lo es!-respondió el tercero, estupefacto.

-Amm, identifíquense, por favor-volvió a alzar la voz el gordito.

-Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma-suspiró Hans exasperado-Soy el almirante Westergard, príncipe de las Islas del Sur. Y mi compañero es el marinero Elbert Jenkins. Nuestra nave fue azotada por una tormenta días atrás y me temo que…-sorpresivamente, sintió que la voz estaba por quebrarse con el recuerdo de lo sucedido-me temo que he perdido al resto de mi tripulación. Y a la nave.

El hombre que preguntara antes asintió. Y no dijo más. Fue Jenkins quien, agarrándose con fuerza el abdomen y haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por no doblarse, preguntó:

-¿Nos van a ayudar? Necesitamos atención médica de inmediato.

-Claro, claro. Los escoltaremos hasta Vakretta para que sean debidamente atendidos y…

-¿Qué? ¡No!-aulló el marinero-¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevará eso? Necesitamos ayuda ahora.

-Bueno, tal vez un día o dos más, pero nos encargaremos de regresar a nuestro barco y los proveeremos de los suministros necesarios para que puedan…

-Llévennos al puerto más cercano-ordenó Hans, tajante.

Sus rescatadores se miraron con nerviosismo entre sí.

-Me-me temo que lo más que puedo hacer por ustedes es asegurarnos de que lleguen a salvo hasta…

-Basta, cállese, lo escuché la primera vez-interrumpió el pelirrojo.

La sangre le hervía del coraje y la impotencia. Estaba tan cerca, ¡pero tan cerca! Entonces un quejido de su compañero lo regresó a la realidad; el pobre hombre se encontraba tendido en el bote hecho un ovillo y cuando Hans quiso preguntarle cómo podía aminorar su malestar este se incorporó para vomitar nada más que un líquido viscoso y transparente directo en el agua.

Sin perder un minuto más el príncipe tomó el tablón de madera que antes le enseñara Jenkins y comenzó a remar lentamente. Con cada movimiento podía sentir el tejido del músculo dañado hacerse garras, y apenas había sacado el remo del agua cinco veces sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse a causa del dolor.

-Su alteza, pero qué… ¿a dónde va?-preguntó el hombre rechoncho.

-Al primer maldito puerto que encuentre-respondió con los dientes apretados-estamos cansados, hambrientos, asoleados y el único sobreviviente de mi tripulación necesita atención de inmediato. Si ustedes no nos van a ayudar entonces agradeceré que se larguen a su barco de mierda y nos dejen seguir nuestro camino.

-Pero señor, no puede ir ahí.

La verdad, no había avanzado ni siquiera un mísero metro y ya estaba exhausto. Dejó caer el remo con fuerza dentro de su bote y miró a los tres hombres.

-¡¿Por qué carajos no?!

-Po-porque su majestad la reina Elsa lo ha prohibido. Hay un…-dudo si continuar, por la expresión del príncipe parecía que estaba a punto de saltarle encima y arrancarle la nariz de un mordisco-hay un permiso de tránsito que dice que las naves provenientes de las Islas del Sur tienen prohibido atracar en los puertos de Arendelle.

-Ajá. ¿Y si llego nadando, qué pasa?

-Señor-el hombre bajó la vista, intimidado por la creciente ira del pelirrojo-me temo que no puede hacer eso.

-Bueno, entonces ¡métannos un maldito balazo entre los ojos y terminen con este suplicio de una vez por todas! Tengo una herida que está a nada de gangrenarse y contaminarme la sangre y mi marinero evidentemente sufre de un terrible caso de disentería que, de no tratarse pronto, puede terminar con su vida en este deplorable bote.

-Su alteza. Almirante, en el barco tenemos los remedios necesarios para que ustedes…

-¿Sabe qué? Quédese con sus remedios-espetó tomando de nuevo el remo-o mejor aún, lléveselos a su monstruosa reina y ¡dígale que se los meta por el…

-Señor-la voz ahogada de Jenkins llamó la atención de los cuatro-No creo… no creo resistir ni un minuto más. Sólo…-su rostro, mojado en una mezcla de lágrimas y sudor denotaba un dolor insoportable-deme con el maldito tablón en la cabeza de una vez y… y…

Cayó inconsciente, alertando sobre todo a los tripulantes del bote salvavidas.

-¡Pronto, pronto!-dijo el mayor de los tres-debemos acercarnos todo lo posible para que puedan trasladarse hasta nuestra barcaza.

-¡Pero Josef-comenzó el gordinflón mientras los otros dos trataban de jalarlos hacia ellos-la reina dijo…

-Creo que su majestad entenderá perfectamente la situación. Después de todo-miró adustamente a Hans-ella no es el monstruo que todos piensan que es.

El trayecto hasta la nave de Arendelle le pareció eterno. No sólo era la creciente preocupación por el estado de salud de su compañero, sino el dolor apabullante de su brazo a causa del inútil esfuerzo hecho momentos antes. Se sentía tan agobiado que jamás volvió a cruzar por su cabeza el hecho de que, por fin, su plan iba saliendo a pedir de boca. No le sorprendieron las exclamaciones de sorpresa del resto de la tripulación cuando fueron subidos a bordo, y tampoco se quedó a escuchar como el llamado Josef defendía su postura respecto a lo que acababa de suceder.

-Me parece razonable-escuchó a lo lejos la voz del capitán-y creo que como bien ha dicho usted, su majestad, siendo la mujer benévola que es, no se negaría a prestar auxilio a estos desdichados hombres. Por muy despreciables que puedan ser.

Lo último que supo fue que había sido llevado a un camastro en el que un hombre mayor, a todas leguas el médico del navío, examinó su herida y después de colocar una gasa con un líquido que le quemó cada célula de la piel, perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Se inclinó para tomar con delicadeza su taza de té de la charola que le llevara Gerda hasta la amplia y muy bien iluminada habitación de pintura. Llevaba ya más de una hora viendo a Friederick correr de un lado a otro con su caballo de felpa en las manos mientras discutía con el pintor oficial de la familia real la mejor forma de llevar a cabo el retrato de su más reciente y pelirrojo miembro.

-Creo que un traje de colores sobrios, pulcro, y con el cabello-el hombre se agachó para retener al pequeño justo cuando corría a su lado y lamiéndose la palma de la mano la pasó por sus alborotados cabellos rojizos-bien peinado hacia atrás. De fondo-continuó una vez que hubo liberado al pequeño salvaje-quizás uno de los muchos estantes de la biblioteca de su majestad. O incluso podemos retratarlo de pie al lado del piano.

-En realidad había pensado en algo más fresco-lo contradijo la reina-bien vestido pero no de etiqueta, peinado y perfumado pero no en exceso, y de fondo tal vez alguna de las fuentes del jardín. Y sonriendo, definitivamente lo quiero sonriendo-agregó dedicándole una dulce mirada maternal.

-Pero majestad, eso es demasiado informal.

-Pues así lo quiero. No le veo ningún problema, a fin de cuentas él no es el heredero al trono, no dirige ningún pelotón de nuestras fuerzas armadas y lo más importante: es sólo un niño.

En los ojos del pintor se podía ver la profunda decepción que sentía a causa de la decisión tomada, sin embargo se limitó a apretar los labios antes de contestar:

-Como usted lo desee, majestad.

-Hola Elsa, Friederick, hombre con los pantaloncillos raros-los saludó el siempre alegre Olaf, adentrándose en la habitación-Oigan, ¿por qué están reunidos aquí? ¿A qué están jugando?

-¡Hola Olaf!-lo saludó la rubia-¿recuerdas al maestro Dufour, el retratista oficial de nuestra familia?

Olaf rio con alegría.

-No, no lo recuerdo.

-Bueno, pues… él es el maestro Dufour.

-¡Es un honor! Su trabajo debe de ser muy divertido. Y sucio. Hace unos días mi amigo Friederick y yo pintamos con lodo y nuestros dedos unas magníficas obras de arte en una de las paredes del castillo y Gerda se enfureció con nosotros. ¡Nos hizo lavarlo! Y fue difícil. Y dijo que si lo volvíamos a hacer entonces nos haría limpiarlo con la lengua-el muñeco de nieve volvió a reír-Seguro ha de tener un sabor muy desagradable.

-Amm, Olaf, ¿por qué no vas con Friederick a jugar por ahí?-intervino Elsa al ver la cara de horror del pintor después del relato de su amigo.

-¡Sí! ¡ _Jugal jugal jugal jugal_!-gritó el pelirrojito dando saltos de alegría.

-¡Juguemos al escondite! Tú cuentas primero. ¡Hasta cincuenta!

El niño de inmediato se cubrió el rostro y dio media vuelta, comenzando a contar en una serie completamente desordenada e incluso ficticia.

-Uno… _tes_ … _tesetes_ … cinco… ¡ _cinconta_!-dio la vuelta y echó un rápido vistazo a la habitación para encontrar de inmediato a Olaf mal escondido detrás de una cortina-¡ _Allí tas_! ¡ _Ahola_ tu _contas_!-dijo antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

-¡Wow!-exclamó Olaf-es muy bueno ¿verdad? Ojalá yo también supiera contar hasta cincuenta. ¡Allá voy Friederick!

Hubo un silencio incómodo en la habitación en cuanto se vieron solos.

-Amm, ellos son…-comenzó Elsa.

-Muy adorables. Ajá-terminó el pintor, un poco espantado-¿Cuándo le apetece a su majestad que comencemos con el retrato?

-¿Qué tal este viernes? Friederick termina temprano sus lecciones de piano y el profesor Lippert no vendrá a causa de una emergencia familiar así que podemos empezar esa misma tarde.

-Perfecto. Prepararé todo entonces para nuestra cita.

-Se lo agradezco maestro. Ah, y también habrá que hacer un nuevo retrato familiar.

-¿Retrato familiar?

-Sí, ¿recuerda el que nos hizo para el decimonoveno cumpleaños de mi hermana? Creo que es hora de renovarlo. Después de tanto tiempo es obvio que ha habido algunos cambios y…-lo primero que vino a su mente fue la ausencia de Sven, que ya no los acompañaría en ese nuevo cuadro-me gustaría colocar el viejo en la habitación de mi hermana.

-Está bien, ¿le parece si el mismo viernes comenzamos a tratar los detalles de ese asunto?

-Me parece perfecto.

-Majestad-los interrumpió Kai, dirigiéndose directamente hacia ella.

-Kai, ¿sucede algo?-preguntó consternada a causa de la agitación del más leal de sus subordinados.

-Me temo que sí mi reina.

-¿Es algo grave? ¿De qué se trata?

-Bueno, creo que el consejo no lo consideraría como algo grave, pero estoy seguro de que usted sí.

Elsa se tensó y de inmediato se puso en pie.

-Dímelo ya Kai.

-El almirante y el capitán de la nave "Aída" la esperan en su estudio, majestad.

La rubia miró al pintor, quien con una reverencia dio por terminada la reunión. Ella le murmuró las gracias antes de correr hacia su despacho.

* * *

Sentía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que había descansado en una cama tan acolchada y calientita. Se animó a abrir los ojos pero nuevamente las paredes a su alrededor giraron sin control y tuvo que volver a cerrarlos, frustrado por la imposibilidad de echar un vistazo a la habitación. Esperó un poco más.

Finalmente, respirando profundo, abrió sus párpados y se obligó a permanecer así hasta que el cuarto dejó de dar vueltas, entonces muy lentamente logró sentarse en la cama. Lo primero que hizo fue echar un vistazo a su brazo, en el que la herida había sido debidamente limpiada y suturada y ahora se escondía debajo de un vendaje limpio. Aún dolía al mover el brazo, pero ya era algo mínimo. Se miró el torso desnudo y encontró varios moretones, pero ninguno se veía serio. Con mucho cuidado salió de la cama y se dirigió al espejo de cuerpo completo ubicado en una esquina de la habitación; necesitaba revisar su rostro, y para su tranquilidad lo único que encontró fueron ojeras y unos cuantos rasguños sobre un pómulo y en la frente. Regresó junto a la cama y examinó el par de pantalones y la camisa blanca de lino que descansaban sobre una solitaria silla. Se los puso y comprobó en el espejo que, a pesar de que los pantalones le quedaban perfectamente, a la camisa tendría que desabrocharle los dos primeros botones si no quería terminar haciéndola jirones con el primer movimiento brusco. Nuevamente se sentó a la orilla de la cama y meditó un momento. Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse con pequeños espasmos que le hacían doler cada uno de sus músculos. Pero no le importó; no pudo más y dejó escapar una ligera pero gratificante carcajada. Lo había logrado, ¡estaba en el maldito castillo de Arendelle! ¿Ya le habrían informado a la reina que se encontraba ahí? ¡Moría de ganas por ver la cara de esa perra cuando se encontraran frente a frente!

Estaba pensando en las primeras palabras que le dirigiría a la maldita mujer cuando algunos ruiditos frente a la puerta llamaron su atención. Se escuchaban como pasos ligeros y veloces. Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza y sin poder evitar hacer una mueca, se volvió a poner en pie.

Para cuando abrió la puerta los ruidos habían cesado, sin embargo miró primero a un lado del corredor y después al otro, y ahí fue donde lo encontró:

Era una pequeñita figura cubriéndose la boca para evitar que su risa lo delatara mientras trataba de ocultarse tras un antiguo mueble. Visto de perfil pudo identificar perfectamente la naricita respingada, las mejillas salpicadas de pecas y la trompita ligeramente torcida mientras sonreía a causa de la diversión que le proporcionaba el juego. Y por si eso no era suficiente… el cabello rojizo terminaba de convencerlo de que se trataba de él.

Observó al pequeño acuclillarse cuando una extraña criatura achaparrada y de color blanco se acercó al corredor, gritando "¡Friederick! ¡¿Dónde estás Friederick?!" hasta perderse a lo lejos por una esquina. El niño volvió a ahogar la risa con una mano.

Quiso llamarlo, y fue hasta entonces que se percató de que, mientras realizaba su análisis, literalmente había dejado de respirar. Inhaló profundo, tratando de controlar el repentino mareo que sintió, y cuando creyó que había recobrado la compostura, susurró:

-Ptss, hey.

Espantado Friederick lo miró, y en cuanto se encontró con sus ojos, Hans sintió un extraño y doloroso golpe en el pecho: definitivamente era él, no cabía duda; esos ojos, de ese único azul tan profundo eran definitivamente los de Lavinia. Estaba estupefacto, y si no fuera por el gesto del niño al llevarse un dedito a los labios y pedirle silencio, probablemente ahí se habría quedado petrificado.

Saliendo de su estupor, Hans caminó hasta él con el sonido de sus pies descalzos siendo amortiguado por la alfombra. El chiquito lo miró con curiosidad, y cuando estuvo a sólo un par de pasos de distancia se acuclilló ante él.

-Hey amiguito, en mi habitación hay un enorme ropero que podría ser un excelente escondite, si lo que quieres es ganar el juego-la sonrisa torcida volvió a aparecer en el rostro pecosito-¿qué dices? ¿Vienes conmigo?

La sonrisa se amplió cuando el pelirrojo extendió una mano hacia él. Y el niño, sin dudarlo ni un segundo la tomó y la apretó fuertemente.

* * *

 **Creo que fue un capítulo cortito, pero necesario para llegar al siguiente gran paso: el Helsa. Sí amigos, ese encuentro tan ansiado está, por fin, ¡más cerca que nunca! Así que no dejen de leernos, no olviden dejar su comentario/queja y no pierdan la fe en el Helsa amiguitos. Bye bye ^_-**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello!**

 **Gracias por sus reviews y su paciencia, espero poder recompensarla pronto. No diré más, iré al maldito grano y los dejaré leer tranquilos. Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Ni siquiera dio oportunidad a los dos hombres que la esperaban para que hicieran una reverencia de cortesía; se abalanzó hacia ellos y exigió una pronta explicación.

-Amm bueno, majestad-comenzó el almirante tímidamente-hace unos días tuvimos una tormenta ¿lo recuerda?

-Sí, claro que sí.

-Pues esta mañana algunos de nuestros hombres encontraron los restos de una embarcación.

-¡Oh por dios!-exclamó ella-¿fue grave? ¿Encontraron a la tripulación?

-Sólo a un par de miembros, su majestad-respondió con profundo pesar el capitán-el barco estaba hecho trizas. A juzgar por lo poco que pudimos encontrar, no era un navío muy confiable.

-¿Cómo?

-A pesar de la humedad era evidente que la madera estaba viejísima. Tal vez estoy sacando conclusiones injustas, tomando en cuenta que no vi el barco entero, pero lo único que puedo pensar es en cómo logró llegar hasta acá antes de que las termitas terminaran con él.

El hombre lanzó una mirada de complicidad a Kai, quien rio por lo bajo.

-¿Hasta acá? ¿Es que viajaba de muy lejos?

Esta vez las miradas fueron de pánico.

-Pues… sí. Creo. No lo sé. ¿A cuántos días de viaje se encuentran las Islas del Sur?

-¡¿Las Islas del Sur?!-de un salto se puso en pie, a la vez que el almirante miraba con reproche al hombre.

-Obviamente iban hacia Vakretta cuando la tormenta los alcanzó-trato de tranquilizarla Kai-un terrible accidente.

-Mis muchachos encontraron también algunos cuerpos, pero estaban en tan terrible estado ya, que se rehusaron a subirlos al bote.

Elsa se obligó a guardar la calma. Respiró profundo y volvió a tomar asiento.

-¿Qué hay de los sobrevivientes?

-Uno de ellos se encontraba en terribles condiciones y sobre el segundo, el médico dijo que mejoraría pronto-respondió el almirante.

-Bien, escribiré al rey Klaus para hacerle saber lo ocurrido. ¿En cuánto tiempo será posible enviarlos a Vakretta?

-Usted despreocúpese de todo eso majestad-dijo Kai-me aseguraré de que abandonen el castillo lo antes posible.

-Te lo agradezco Kai-respondió Elsa un poco más tranquila.

-¿Lo antes posible?-terció el capitán-pero el médico dijo que las heridas del príncipe Hans podrían tardar varias semanas en sanar.

-Perdón, ¿acaba de mencionar usted a… el príncipe Hans?-preguntó la reina, y aunque su voz se escuchaba serena una oleada de nauseas estaba a punto de obligarla a vomitar en el florero más cercano.

-Así es mi reina. Mis muchachos dudaron un poco de su identidad, pero yo que lo recuerdo perfectamente después de aquel helado verano no tuve dudas de que se trataba de él.

Elsa miró perpleja al almirante y a Kai, quien se adelantó antes de que comenzaran las acusaciones.

-Él está siendo vigilado majestad, no hay nada que temer.

-Ese despreciable hombre se encuentra en mi palacio, cerca de mi familia, ¡y me dices que no hay nada que temer!

-Se encuentra en el tercer piso majestad, en el ala que contiene las habitaciones para huéspedes. Me aseguré de que resguardaran y bloquearan todo acceso al lugar.

-Bien. Supongo que eso será suficiente-suspiró Elsa más tranquila-Entonces escribiré a las Islas del Sur mientras tú me ayudas a buscar la forma de mandarlo lejos lo antes posibles ¿está bien?

-Claro majestad.

-Gracias Kai. Lo último que quiero es acercarme a ese sujeto-cerró los ojos y respiró profundo un par de veces antes de dirigirse a los otros dos hombres-Bueno, agradezco mucho su particip…

-¡Hey, hola todo mundo!

Sorprendiendo a los presentes Olaf irrumpió en la habitación y después de agitar su mano para complementar su saludo, comenzó a caminar por todo el estudio hurgando detrás de cada cortina y mueble, dentro de cada caja y debajo del escritorio.

-Olaf ¿qué estás haciendo?-preguntó la rubia desconcertada.

-Oh, estoy buscando a Friederick.

-¿Qué?

-Estamos jugando a las escondidillas, ¡así que si lo han visto no me digan en donde esta! Eso sería hacer trampa, y Anna dijo que eso está muy mal.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Olaf! ¿En dónde está Friederick?

-Eso no lo sé, de eso se trata este juego: él se esconde y yo lo busco, y cuando lo encuentre ¡entonces es su turno de contar y yo me esconderé! ¿Quieres jugar?

-¡No! Quiero saber en dónde está él.

-Ah pues… mmm-el muñeco detuvo su búsqueda para hacer memoria-creo que la última vez que lo vi estábamos arriba.

-¿Arriba en dónde?

-No lo sé, creo que cerca de los cuartos en los que duerme la gente importante cuando viene a visitarte-Elsa sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies-estaba todo muy solo-continuó Olaf-tal vez porque había un soldado con cara de muy pocos amigos ahí cerca. Por fortuna cuando volvimos a pasar frente a él se encontraba conversando con una chica del servicio, ¡así que logramos escabullirnos sin que nos viera!

-¡NO!-de inmediato Elsa se puso en pie y echó a correr fuera de la habitación, seguida muy de cerca por los tres caballeros.

-Oh, ¿ustedes también juegan? Está bien, ¡comenzaré a contar! Uno… dos… tres…

* * *

Cuando llegaron ante la puerta de la habitación la agitación de Elsa aumentó al ver a tres mucamas nerviosamente esperando afuera. Al ver a la reina acercarse las damas palidecieron.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó la reina.

-E-es que… le dijimos que no podía traer sus juguetes hasta acá pero comenzó a hacer una rabieta. Mary entró en pánico y en lo que fue a buscarnos ¡el niño se fugó!

-¡¿Friederick está ahí dentro?!-gritó Elsa.

Por el tono de su voz, las damas se quedaron lívidas.

-S-sí majestad. Quisimos sacarlo pero… nos sacó la lengua.

-¡Oh por dios, esto tiene que ser una broma! ¡A un lado todas!

-¡Majestad!-comenzó el almirante-Tal vez no sea prudente que…

Para cuando terminó la frase, Elsa ya había dado tres pasos al interior de la habitación antes de quedar petrificada.

Sintió que revivía la peor de sus pesadillas, y vio hecho realidad su mayor temor de las últimas semanas: tenía frente a ella al despreciable hombre que tanto daño les había hecho, sentado en el suelo justo al lado del pequeño pelirrojo. De su hijo.

-¡Moma!-gritó Friederick poniéndose de pie y corriendo hasta ella-¡ _Mila_!-dijo señalando al príncipe que, con algo de dificultad, se ponía en pie en ese momento-es mi amigo Juan.

-Hans-corrigieron ambos al mismo tiempo, desconcertando al niño.

El silencio que siguió resultó tan embarazoso que incluso Friederick bajó la mirada a sus zapatitos pulcramente boleados.

Kai carraspeó, tratando de aligerar la tensión, cuando la rubia dirigiéndose al niño dijo:

-Te dijeron que no podías sacar los juguetes de tu habitación y tú desobedeciste.

El niño pasó del desconcierto a la indignación.

- _Pelo_ sí _puelo._

-No, claro que no.

- _Pelo_ cuando _jugo_ con Olaf _siemple…_

-Con Olaf es diferente.

-¡¿ _Po_ qué?!

-¡Porque sí!-respondió ella alzando la voz.

Fue todo lo que necesitó Friederick para que, molesto y con paso digno, regresara al lado del príncipe. Jalándolo suavemente de la manga de la camisa, dijo:

-Esa es mi moma.

"Claro que sí" pensó Hans, a quien le resultaba imposible despegarle la mirada. A simple vista cualquiera diría que lucía exactamente igual que aquel verano en que congelara el reino, pero después de un buen escrutinio las diferencias entre el ayer y el ahora saltaban a la vista; ya no era una frágil muchachita, sino una mujer segura y que se sabe poseedora de un enorme e incomparable poder; en sus ojos ya no había miedo y ahora tenían un brillo encantadoramente despampanante. Evocó en su memoria a aquella desvalida figura casi repulsiva y de rodillas sobre el hielo en medio de la ventisca y se sorprendió buscando el antónimo de esa palabra para describirla.

La vocecilla excitada del pelirrojito lo regresó a la realidad.

-¡Hey Hans, _mila_!-corrió de regreso hacia su madre, sin resentimiento alguno-¡Moma, haz la magia!

Pero lo único que obtuvo de parte de ella fue una mirada glacial. Friederick bajó la suya, pesaroso.

-Por favor majestad-las palabras del príncipe sorprendieron a los presentes-le suplico que no se moleste con el pequeñito, él sólo ha aceptado mi invitación a jugar; todo ha sido culpa mía, mi intención no…

-Pero por supuesto que ha sido su culpa-cortó la reina-nadie ha dicho lo contrario.

Hans la miró perplejo. "¿Acaba de interrumpirme esa perra?"

-¿Perdón?-preguntó.

-Él es sólo un niño, y usted lo instigó a traer sus pertenencias y desobedecer. Evidentemente quien menos culpa merece es él.

-Bueno, en eso estamos de acuerdo; él en su inocencia ha accedido a compartir su tiempo conmigo, un completo extraño, lo que la convierte a usted en una terrible madre.

-¡¿Perdón?!-gritó Elsa.

-¿Acaso no le ha enseñado a no hablar con extraños? ¿O ese es un mal hábito de familia? Oh, por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra su hermana?

-¡Es usted un…

-No me enteré de que contrajo usted matrimonio, su majestad. Acepte por favor mis tardías felicitaciones, pero generalmente las noticias no llegaban hasta la deprimente finca en la que fui recluido para pagar por mis malas acciones-agregó con amargura-Amm, ¿ya le pregunté por su hermana?

-No vuelva a mencionar a mi hermana.

-¿Acaso el afortunado consorte es alguien a quien tenga yo la dicha de conocer? Es que el niño me resulta algo… familiar. Mucho, diría yo.

-¡Déjese de idioteces de una buena vez!-gritó la rubia, provocando que las cejas de Friederick se alzaran al escuchar la mala palabra-Violó el acuerdo y los términos del derecho de pase, ¿comprende la gravedad de esto?

-Pero supongo que no habrá problema si se trata de prestar ayuda en una emergencia como esta.

-¿Emergencia?

-Una tormenta nos alcanzó y…

-Fui enterada de eso, y de las precarias condiciones de su embarcación, tan débil como para ser hundida por apenas una lluvia.

-Eso fue más que sólo lluvia.

-Espero que no pretenda que me trague su historia cuando evidentemente, todo fue cuidadosamente planeado. ¿O es casualidad que haya sido su barco el afectado y terminara usted aquí?

-Le aseguro, majestad, que mi intención no…

-Sabe lo que es un permiso de tránsito ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿Y sabe que justo eso fue lo que otorgué a su hermano el rey? ¿O no se lo informaron?

Hans pasó de estar irritado a estar tremendamente furioso.

-Sí, estoy informado de ello-respondió entre dientes-Y también de las condiciones bajo las cuales fue pactado. De TODAS-hizo hincapié en la última palabra.

La arrogancia de la reina fue sacudida con un fuerte estremecimiento. "¿Lo sabe?" se preguntó, temerosa.

-Bien-contestó tratando de mantener la calma-pues entonces…

-Y permítame aclararle que lo que ha sucedido fue una tragedia, que salí de mi reino en esa porquería de barco porque así me lo ordenaron y que si estoy aquí es gracias al buen corazón de la gente que está a su servicio.

Se acercaba poco a poco a ella, poniéndola nerviosa.

-Le ordeno que no…

-Ahora, permítame informarle: tal vez le resulte difícil de creerlo a causa de su mala experiencia, pero no soy un monstruo su majestad. A causa de las inclemencias del tiempo y del mar he perdido una nave que ahora tendrá que ser reemplazada usando el dinero de los impuestos de nuestros súbditos, teniendo que recortar el presupuesto de alguna otra área, lo que por supuesto no hará feliz a mi hermano. En esa tormenta también perdí a mi tripulación, a excepción de un valiente marinero que logró sobrevivir y fue traído aquí conmigo. Dígame majestad, ¿ha visto usted cómo su gente muere sin que pueda hacer algo para evitarlo?-hizo una pausa, pero ella se limitó a mirarlo. Hans sonrió-lo suponía. Nada de eso fue planeado, créame reina Elsa, es tan real como estas heridas.

Y sin previo aviso se deshizo de la camisa, arrojándola al suelo.

Las exclamaciones de asombro no se hicieron esperar, e incluso Kai comenzó a despotricar a causa de la falta de respeto. Pero Elsa se limitó a… dejar de respirar ante la impactante imagen que tenía enfrente.

Nuevamente fue Friederick quien, con su inocencia, relajó la tensión.

-¡Hans!-gritó sorprendido-¡No hagas eso! _Gelda_ dice que no debemos _encuelalnos flente_ a _otla_ gente. _Mila_ , mi moma _eta loja_.

-¡Friederick!-gritó ella, coloreándose aún más al verse descubierta.

El niño tomó la prenda del suelo y ofreciéndosela al príncipe, dijo:

-Toma, _pónetela_ -estupefacto, Hans comenzó a obedecer. Luego, dirigiéndose a su madre, el niño agregó-moma, _tápete_ los ojos.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí!-y se llevó las manos al rostro.

Pero como bien dicen: la curiosidad… hizo que el gato terminara sintiéndose como un pecador, la reina no pudo con la tentación y casi de manera inconsciente separó dos de sus dedos, haciendo un espacio para espiar.

Sintió las mejillas arderle cuando tuvo a la vista el, en efecto, magullado pero aun así bien torneado torso del príncipe; sus bien formados bíceps y su musculoso pecho cubierto con un ligero vello rojizo.

-¡Moma no _mile_!-gritó el pequeñito.

Sorprendido, Hans la miró.

-¡Perdón!-fue todo lo que ella atinó a decir, cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

Incrédulo, el príncipe abotonó de nuevo la camisa sin despegar la mirada de la pequeña réplica de sí mismo que tenía delante y que los vigilaba a ambos como un curioso halconcillo pecoso.

-Ya moma, ya _pueles vel_ -dijo el chiquito en cuanto las manos de Hans cayeron a sus costados.

Aún con las mejillas rojas la reina descubrió su rostro y tratando de mantener la compostura habló:

-Me aseguraré de que tenga un par de guardias frente a su puerta a toda hora del día. Le subirán los alimentos y alguien del servicio se encargará de prepararle la tina para el baño y conseguirle ropa limpia. Eso mientras me pongo en contacto con el rey Klaus y le informo de lo sucedido. Por supuesto, tiene prohibido salir de aquí y le aseguro que de ahora en adelante las únicas visitas que reciba serán de la servidumbre. Ah, y le recuerdo: si da un solo paso en falso, su hermano tendrá que traer un pico y cincel para sacarlo del bloque de hielo en el que lo meteré. Vámonos Friederick.

Dio media vuelta pero apenas había dado dos pasos cuando el príncipe la llamó.

-Reina Elsa, quisiera ver al marinero que llegó junto conmigo, ¿ha mejorado su salud?

Ella lo miró confundida para después dirigirse a Kai. Fue este último quien se adelantó y con voz solemne anunció:

-Su alteza, me temó que las heridas del caballero eran demasiado graves y no resistió: murió al poco tiempo de ser trasladado al palacio-culminó bajando la mirada-Lo lamento muchísimo, de verdad.

Hans no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, era evidente que la noticia lo había dejado destrozado. Escuchó a la reina reanudar su marcha, pero sus pasos sonaban como si se encontrara a muchísimos metros de distancia. De pronto sintió la cálida figurita de Friderick abrazarse fuertemente a sus piernas. Bajó la vista a él justo cuando el pequeño, con un puchero en el rostro, se despidió.

- _Alios_ Hans

-Adiós amiguito-respondió inclinándose a su altura, y después de echar una rápida ojeada al resto de las personas y asegurarse que no los miraban, lo tomó de la barbilla y le susurró-nos veremos pronto-terminó la frase guiñándole un ojo.

Eso animó al pequeño, quien sonrió emocionado.

El pelirrojito corrió hacia el punto en el que se encontraban jugando antes de que los descubrieran y tomó a su adorado caballo de felpa para después regresar al lado del príncipe. El hombre se sintió profundamente conmovido cuando, después de apretar el peluche fuertemente contra su pecho, el niño se lo entregó para después dirigirse a la puerta donde lo esperaba su madre para tomarlo de la mano y retirarse de ahí.

Hans se incorporó apenas escuchó la puerta cerrarse, entonces todo a su alrededor fue silencio. Examinó con curiosidad el obsequio que acababa de recibir y finalmente, esbozando una sonrisa, su voz inundó la habitación al decir:

-Vaya Speedy, viejo amigo, después de tantos años nos volvemos a encontrar.

* * *

 **La verdad, muero de pánico al subir este capítulo. Sinceramente espero que sea de su agrado, y si no lo es... pss sorry, ahí tienen el botoncito para dejar su review lleno de odio, rencor y coraje. Pero si sí les gustó... pss gracias, ahí tienen el botoncito para dejar su review lleno de amor.**

 **Nos seguiremos leyendo, pasen una bonita semana. Bye bye ^_-**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello!**

 **Bueno bueno, pues por fin estoy de regreso. Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews y buenos comentarios sobre el capítulo anterior, en verdad estaba nerviosisimísima porque no sabía si cumpliría con sus expectativas pero creo que al final lo logré (¡urra! :D ). Y espero de todo corazón que el resto de la historia siga siendo de su agrado.**

 **No les quito más tiempo y les dejo este nuevo capítulo. ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Le fue imposible concentrarse en sus actividades el resto del día. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el peligro latente que acechaba a su familia un par de pisos más arriba y, más importante aún, cómo haría para mantener a Friederick alejado de ese monstruo. Y más importante aún, ¿cómo haría para evitar que su hermana se enterara?

Lanzó un gruñido de frustración y, rindiéndose, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio, dándose un fuerte golpe en la frente.

-Auch.

-Uf, eso debió doler.

Rápidamente se irguió al escuchar la voz de su hermana y trató de componer una sonrisa para ella.

-¡Anna!-respondió tan alegremente que temió que su mentira fuera descubierta-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¿Qué me trae por aquí? Nada en específico-tomó asiento al otro lado del escritorio y cómodamente subió los pies en él-sólo quería saludar a mi hermana.

-Amm pues, gracias Anna, que linda-respondió haciéndole señas para que bajara los pies.

-¿Mucho trabajo?

-Eh no, ya no.

-Oye, ¿ese no es el mismo contrato que leías esta mañana?-preguntó la pelirroja extrañada.

-¡No! Es otro. Parecido. Con el mismo título en realidad pero…

-Elsa, si necesitas ayuda deberías pedirla; sé que a veces esas cosas tienen palabras extrañas y frases difíciles de comprender, pero siempre puedes pedir ayuda a Kai, él tiene mucha experiencia en eso. O bueno, fue lo que yo hice durante tu viaje a las Islas del Sur.

-¿En verdad? ¿Kai te auxilio?

-¡Uf, y bastante!-se puso en pie y caminando hacia la ventana, agregó en voz baja-casi podría decirse que el trabajo lo hizo él.

-En realidad no es nada, sólo me pareció un poco aburrido y lo dejé para el final, pero ya estoy por terminar-sonrió a su hermana-Oye, ¿por qué no salimos a dar un paseo a la plaza?

-¡Sería genial! Hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntas.

La rubia se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella.

-Lo sé, y es algo que de verdad echo de menos-se quedó pensativa un momento para después preguntar-¿Kristoff anda cerca?

-Aamm sí, creo que sí, ¿por qué?

-Podemos pedirle de favor que se quede un rato con Friederick, así podemos ir nosotras solas y...-bajó la voz hasta que fue sólo un susurro-comer chocolate hasta hartarnos.

Anna soltó un chillido de júbilo.

-¡Me encanta esa idea! Iré a buscarlo ahora mismo y…

La puerta del estudio se abrió bruscamente y por ella entró el pequeño pelirrojo seguido muy de cerca por una mucama que, acalorada y resollando, puso alto a su carrera al ver a la reina y a la princesa.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Elsa sorprendida.

-¡Me _quele_ _dal_ una cosa fea!-respondió el niño cubriendo fuertemente su boquita con las manos-Huele a _pecabo_.

La rubia, alzando una ceja y sin poder entender a qué se refería su hijo, miró a la mujer.

-Majestad… perdone usted…pero… Gerda recomendó que le diéramos… cada tercer día… aceite de… aceite de bacalao-dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento-dijo que le haría mucho bien.

-¡NOOOOOOO!-berreó Friederick dando pequeños saltitos y a punto de echarse a chillar-¡No lo _quelo_!

Para Anna, que conocía perfectamente el terrible sabor del aceite de bacalao, la escena resultaba comiquísima especialmente porque ahora no era ella quien se reusaba a tomarlo, por lo que no pudo evitar reír. Por su parte Elsa, manteniendo la calma y acariciando la cabeza del pequeño, dijo:

-Está bien Mary, no creo que sea necesario, el menos por hoy-bajó la mirada hacia el pequeño quien, con los ojos llorosos, por fin se descubrió la boca-Además, creo que Friederick se ve muy fuerte y grande hoy, ¿no te parece Anna?

-Oh sí, ¡fuertísimo!-respondió la princesa entre risas.

-¿ _Fuelte_ como _Kistoff_?-preguntó inocentemente.

-¡Oh sí, tanto como él!

Elsa hizo una seña a la mujer para que se retirara justo antes de que su atención fuera atrapada por el niño quien, inflando el pecho y levantando un bracito para mostrar sus pequeñísimos bíceps, preguntara:

-¿Me veo _fuelte_ como _Kistoff, moma_?

-¡Claro! Tan sólo mira esos músculos, iguales a los de Kristoff, que son tan fuertes y tan grandes y torneados y taaaaan impresionantes y…

-Elsa.

-¿Eh?

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó su hermana mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó la reina, inconsciente del ligero rubor que pintaba sus mejillas.

-No, moma, ya sé, ¡ _mejol_ _quelo sel fuelte_ como Juan?

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Cómo Juan?-preguntó Anna-¿Quién rayos es Juan?

Emocionadísimo, Friederick corrió hacia ella y comenzó a contarle.

-¡ _Teno_ un nuevo amigo, y se llama Juan! ¡Es un _píncipe_!

-¿Qué? ¿Un príncipe?

-¡Sí, y _etá_ allá, _aliba_ , y jugamos en su _cualto_!

-Espera, ¿el príncipe Juan está visitándonos?-miró a Elsa desconcertada-¿Acaso es el príncipe de Zaria, aquel al que le encantan los arenques?

-No, ese es otro.

-Mi amigo se llama _Juan_ -repitió el pequeño.

-¿Por qué nadie me dijo que teníamos visitas?

-¡Porque no las hay!-se apresuró a decir Elsa.

-¿Qué?-miró a Friederick-¿entonces de quién diantres hablas?

-¡De mi amigo!

-¡Imaginario!-agregó la rubia.

Ambos pelirrojos la miraron, la mayor sorprendida y el más pequeño entre ofendido y desconcertado.

-¿Friederick tiene… amigos imaginarios?

-Amm, sí. Juan no… él no existe.

-¡Sí existe!-se defendió el pequeño-¡Y _etá aliba_!

-Oh, ya veo-dijo Anna por lo bajo-¿Sabes Fried? Yo también tuve muchos amigos imaginarios cuando era pequeña, cuando ya no tuve a mi hermana para jugar-el comentario le provocó una fuerte punzada de culpabilidad a la rubia-y eso está bien, sólo hay que aprender una regla muy importante: el que a tus amigos imaginarios no les pase nada cuando usan sus bicicletas para bajar las escaleras no significa que tu vayas a salir ileso al hacer lo mismo, ¿escuchaste?

-Juan no es _ijaminario_ , _etá aliba_. Ven-la tomó de la mano- _mamos_ a _velo_.

-¡Genial! Muero de ganas por conocerlo.

-¡No!-gritó la reina-No pueden, ya se fue.

-¿Qué? El amigo imaginario… ¿se fue?

-Sí. Es decir, no-Elsa bufó, tratando de guardar la calma-Juan no es imaginario Anna, él… vino y se fue.

-¿Y por qué dijiste eso? Me preocupé ¿sabes? Los amigos imaginarios a veces pueden ser peligrosos. Yo tuve uno, era como un malvavisco gigante, y un día decidió poner al resto en mi contra y…

-No quería que te pusieras triste porque no pudiste conocerlo Anna, eso es todo.

-Oh. Bueno, pues sí es una pena, pero no es para tanto. Digo, ¿qué tendría de especial ese tal príncipe Juan como para haber deseado conocerlo?

-¡Él se _encueló_ , _picesa Nanna_!

-¿Qué?

-Se quitó la camisa, ¡y la moma lo vio!

-¡Friederick!-gritó su madre.

-¡Elsa!-gritó su hermana-¿Es eso verdad?

-Pff, ¡no!-se apresuró a responder, consciente de que sus mejillas ya se encontraban encendidas.

-¡Es _veldad_!-la desmintió el pequeñito-y le hizo así-a continuación imitó a su madre horas antes, con las manos en el rostro y espiando a través de los dedos.

Anna abrió la boca, incrédula, antes de gritar:

-¡Espiaste al hombre mientras se encontraba sin camisa!

-¡Baja la voz Anna!

-¿Al menos valió la pena?-preguntó la princesa, sonriéndole con picardía-¿Lucía…apetitoso?

Elsa se limitó a mirar a su hermana, sin saber que responder. De pronto se sintió envuelta en un extraño calor sofocante y le apeteció tremendamente hacer nevar dentro del estudio. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue esconder el rostro entre sus manos.

-¡Oh por dios, lo estaba!-Anna comenzó a dar saltitos en su lugar-¡de verdad te pareció atractivo y apetitoso!

-Anna por favor para con esto-suplicó su hermana.

-¿Y qué hacía Juan aquí? ¿Vino por negocios o sólo a pasear? ¿O acaso vino a pedir tu mano? Oh cielos Elsa, ¿vino a pedirte matrimonio? ¿Te casarás con él? Sabes que sólo deseo lo mejor para ti y, aunque no soy una chica realmente celosa, últimamente me ha dado la impresión de que en verdad necesitas un hombre a tu lado, ¡te urge uno!

-Anna basta por favor.

La princesa pretendía seguir bombardeándola con preguntas pero al ver el rostro atormentado de su hermana consideró que lo más sensato era parar.

-Está bien. Lo lamento, no era mi intención incomodarte.

Se hizo el silencio, y lo único que se podía escuchar era la respiración de la rubia tratando de recobrar la calma.

-Escucha-dijo por fin-¿por qué no van ustedes a buscar a Kristoff en lo que yo guardo las cosas que tengo sobre el escritorio? En cuanto estés lista te veo abajo frente a las puertas del palacio ¿te parece bien?

Anna le sonrió con timidez, sintiéndose aún culpable por lo sucedido.

-Claro. Vamos Fried, te llevaré con Kristoff para que ambos se ejerciten un poco.

El pequeño asintió, pero antes de marcharse se acercó a su madre y se abrazó fuertemente a ella.

-Te amo moma.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura, y acariciando sus mejillas bañadas en pecas le respondió:

-También te amo mi cielo, y mucho.

Friederick sonrió complacido con la respuesta y corrió a tomar la mano de la princesa. En cuanto ambos abandonaron el estudio y la puerta se cerró tras ellos, la reina se desplomó sobre la silla frente al escritorio. Y cubriéndose de nuevo el rostro, susurró:

-Perdóname señor, por favor perdóname por lo que voy a decir pero, dios santo, ¡vaya que si lucía bien ese maldito cretino!

* * *

Caminó de la mano con su sobrinito, recorriendo los corredores en busca de su novio. Pero a los pocos minutos ya había olvidado su cometido y compartía con él todos los planes que tenía para la maravillosa tarde que pasaría con su hermana.

-Yo _tamén_ _quelo_ chocolate-dijo Friederick, su vocecita haciendo eco en el pasillo.

-Está bien, te traeremos un poco. ¡Buenas tardes!-saludó alegremente al grupo de hombres reunidos frente a una puerta. Ellos la miraron con desdén, pero no contestaron-Vaya-susurró a su compañerito-pero que groseros ¿no?

-¡Que _goselos_!-repitió frunciendo el ceño.

Torcieron un par de esquinas más antes de encontrarse con la cálida sonrisa de Kai.

-Buenas tardes princesa Anna, joven Friederick-los saludó al pasar a su lado.

-¡Hola Kai!-saludaron ambos con alegría.

-No sé si lleven mucha prisa pero, pequeño Friederick, tal vez le interese la vista que podrá apreciar si se asoma por aquella ventana-dijo señalando el cristal que se encontraba un poco más adelante en su camino y que bañaba el corredor con luz dorada.

El niño corrió hacia él y apenas llegó sus ojos se abrieron y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¡Son _cacallos_!-gritó emocionado-¡ _Picesa Nanna, ven_!

A Anna le resultó enternecedora la impresión del niño.

-Gracias Kai-le susurró al hombre, y se encaminó para reunirse con el pequeño.

Afuera, el capitán del pelotón de caballería pasaba lista para el cambio de guardia, y tuvo que admitir que la imagen de los elegantes soldados montados sobre los pulcros equinos era verdaderamente impresionante.

-Oh, ahora que recuerdo-dijo la princesa, y percatándose del embelesamiento del niño en la ventana, le dijo-Fried, no te muevas de aquí, tengo que alcanzar a Kai para pedirle que ayude a Elsa con aquel nefasto documento.

Él apenas asintió, pero eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Regresó, corriendo, por el mismo camino que habían tomado antes, y pronto escuchó la voz del hombre. Se sintió triunfante y estaba por doblar la última esquina cuando una segunda voz la hizo disminuir la marcha hasta hacer alto total.

-Entonces ¿podemos reunirnos con su majestad esta misma tarde?-preguntaba.

-Tendría que revisar la agenda de la reina, pero seguro que…

-Estará disponible-interrumpió un tercer hombre.

-Estará ocupada-corrigió Kai.

Un cuarto sujeto suspiró, exasperado, y dijo:

-Bueno, pero como el hombre de confianza para su majestad que es usted, supongo que podrá informarnos sobre su avance ¿no?

-¿Respecto a qué?

-A la búsqueda de un compañero, por supuesto.

-¿Qué?-susurró Anna, escondida tras la esquina y escuchando atentamente.

-Su majestad está trabajando en ello, le aseguro.

-¿En serio? Porque hasta ahora no he visto un solo pretendiente tocar a las puertas del palacio.

-Espera, creo que yo escuché algo sobre un príncipe que estaba en el palacio, ¿es eso cierto Kai?

-Salvo que la reina Elsa lo tenga escondido en alguna habitación-escuchó la segura voz de Kai-, desconozco si ese rumor será verdad.

-Mi buen amigo-dijo el miembro más anciano del consejo-ya han pasado un par de meses y aunque la reina se comprometió a conseguir un marido y un heredero para Arendelle, lo cierto es que no hemos visto que mueva un solo dedo para que eso se consolide. Comprenda que estamos un poco preocupados, como honorables miembros de este honorable consejo lo único que queremos es que la corona descanse sobre las sienes de alguien por cuyas venas corra…

-Le aseguro, mi "honorable" caballero, que el joven Friederick no representa ningún peligro para el trono del reino, si eso es lo que está insinuando-hubo silencio, y aunque Anna moría de ganas por salir de su escondite y encarar al grupo, se obligó a quedarse en su lugar-Si la reina Elsa lo aseguró…

-¡Lo prometió!

-Bien, si ella se los prometió, entones le aseguro que está trabajando en ello. Usted descuide, tome asiento y pida que le sirvan una copa, que en cuanto el nuevo heredero sea concebido será informado.

-Bien-respondió el anciano secamente-esperaré con ansias por esa reunión del consejo.

-Oh no, se enterará junto con el resto del reino en la explanada del palacio: cuando se haga el anuncio oficial desde el balcón.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, pues porque a fin de cuentas, y por muy miembro del consejo que sea usted, sigue siendo solamente un súbdito más de su majestad. Ahora si me disculpan caballeros, tengo asuntos verdaderamente importantes que atender-dijo antes de retirarse del lugar.

Los hombres del consejo comenzaron a murmurar, pero a los oídos de Anna, con la mente turbada, molesta y desconcertada, sólo llegaban como el zumbido de un panal de abejas.

-¿Qué fue eso? Ya han pasado un par de meses… ¡y ella no me ha dicho nada!-Sintió que la sangre le hervía, y con la ira como combustible, corrió en busca de su hermana. En su carrera pasó frente al pequeño pelirrojo, aún pegado a la ventana, pero ni siquiera lo volteó a ver y siguió su presurosa carrera.

En ese momento los caballos comenzaban a despejar la plaza, y fue sólo entonces cuando Friederick comenzó a preguntarse en dónde estaría su tía.

* * *

Ya podía saborear el chocolate en su paladar y sentir el fresco viento despeinando su cabello, estaba ansiosa por poder salir del castillo un par de horas y, con suerte, despejar un poco la mente. Pero pareciera que su subconsciente se esforzaba en no dejarla en paz, porque de inmediato la imagen de Hans encerrado en la habitación de huéspedes la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

"Kai se hará cargo." pensó, "Además está custodiado. Y Kristoff cuidará de Friederick. Todo estará bien".

Bajaba la escalinata, rumbo al enorme vestíbulo del palacio, cuando una muy familiar voz la hizo detenerse.

-¡Elsa! ¡Espera ahí Elsa!-gritó Anna corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Anna!-sonrió a su hermana. Pero conforme esta se fue acercando, algo en ella la alarmó-¿está todo bien?

-No, no está todo bien. En realidad nada está bien ¿cierto?

Había rabia en sus palabras, y la fuerza con la que apretaba sus puños definitivamente significaba problemas.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Quieres que hablemos?

-Oh, ahora sí quieres hablar.

-Lo lamento Anna-dijo la rubia desconcertada-pero no entiendo lo que está pasando.

-Claro, como yo tampoco lo entendía minutos antes cuando lo escuchaba.

-¿De qué…

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que el consejo te ha forzado a contraer matrimonio? ¿Cuándo estuvieras en el altar al lado de ese sujeto desconocido?

Elsa sintió que las piernas le temblaban.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-¡Pues no fue por ti!-cruzó los brazos, furiosa, antes de agregar-Escuché a hurtadillas tras una esquina.

-¡Anna! ¡Eso no se hace!

-Oh por favor, la villana en esta conversación eres tú, no yo.

-Está bien, está bien, tienes razón, debí decírtelo antes. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Es fácil, sólo debes decir: hey Anna, el consejo quiere que me case y debo conseguir marido antes de que me salgan canas.

-De hecho, debo hacerlo antes del próximo verano.

-¡¿Qué?!

Elsa cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, buscando la paciencia y fuerza para explicarle a su hermana la situación. Se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos.

-El consejo me ha dado un año para contraer matrimonio…

-¡Un año es muy poco!

-Y… concebir un niño.

La quijada de Anna cayó al suelo.

-¡¿Es una broma?! ¡Elsa! ¿Por qué aceptaste? ¿Por qué no te negaste, o negociaste, o… ¡por qué no me lo contaste!?

-Lo sé, y lo lamento tanto; prometí que ya no habría secretos entre nosotras y te mentí. Debí decírtelo antes. Hice mal.

La disculpa se escuchaba tan sincera, que Anna terminó por ablandarse.

-Está bien-dijo abrazándola-pero prométeme que ya no hay más secretos.

Por supuesto lo primero en lo que pensó la rubia fue en el príncipe que tenía escondido en las habitaciones superiores y que, además, era el padre biológico del pequeñito que ahora era parte de su familia.

-No, claro que no.

-Bien. Entonces ¿por qué no nos vamos de una vez? Parece que la tarde va avanzando y tienes muuuucho que platicarme ¿no es verdad?

-Tienes razón, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

-¿En marcha a dónde?-preguntó una voz detrás de ellas.

-Oh, ¡Kristoff!-saludó Anna-Te estábamos buscando-entonces cayó en cuenta-oh no.

-¿Tú y quién más?

-Yo y…

-¿Este jovencito?-detrás de él salió el pequeño Friederick, con las mejillas coloradas y el cabello un poco despeinado-Lo encontré vagando solo por el palacio.

-¿Solo? ¡Anna! ¿Dejaste a Friederick solo?

-Ay no estaba solo, él… bueno… había caballos.

-¿Caballos?

-Sí, bueno, pero pff, eso ya no importa; Kristoff lo encontró, ambos están bien y ahora podemos salir para que me cuentes todo acerca de ese terrible acuerdo al que llegaste con el consejo.

-¿Acuerdo terrible con el consejo? ¿Quién aceptaría algo así?-preguntó Kristoff.

-Pues al parecer-respondió Anna-eso solo lo haría…

-¡Reina Elsa!

-Oh por dios-dijo la rubia-¿y ahora qué?-pero al dar la media vuelta sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir.

-¿Acaso ese es…

-¡HANS!

En realidad Elsa no escuchó ni la pregunta de Kristoff ni el nombre de su nuevo huésped en el alarido que soltara su hermana; la cabeza le daba vueltas y lo único que escuchaba era la sangre correr por sus venas. Y lo único que podía ver era al caballero pelirrojo caminando decididamente hacia ella. Cerró los ojos por un momento, y entonces, lo único que pudo decir con voz débil fue:

-Creo que estoy a punto de desmayarme.

* * *

 **Una vez más agradezco su tiempo y las palabras que decidan dejar en sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto, pasen bonita semana. Bye bye! ^_-**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello!**

 **¡Estoy de regreso! Espero que esto siga siendo de su agrado, y si no ¡pues me lo dicen en un review! Hoy no tengo mucho que agregar, así que iré al grano: ¡disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

-Creo que estoy a punto de desmayarme-dijo Elsa, la habitación entera dando vueltas a su alrededor.

-Oh no su majestad, antes tendrá que escucharme-lucía molesto, lo que alteraba un poco más a la reina.

-¿Cómo logró salir de la habitación?-preguntó con una voz soñolienta.

-¡Majestad!-gritó un hombrecito corriendo detrás del príncipe-Yo… yo intenté impedirlo pero…-trataba de recobrar el aliento, sin mucho éxito-él me…

-Le sugiero un mejor entrenamiento para sus hombres reina Elsa-interrumpió Hans-me insulta que ponga a este tipo de caballeros enclenques frente a mi puerta y pretenda que no lograre burlarlos.

-Entonces dime-habló Kristoff, bien erguido y poniéndose entre él y Elsa-¿Yo soy lo suficientemente grande para ti?

Hans lo miró de arriba abajo, con una sonrisa despectiva en el rostro.

-Ajá, ¿y tú eres…

-El sujeto que te romperá cada uno de tus huesos si haces un movimiento en falso.

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja con incredulidad para después echar un vistazo a la reina Elsa.

-Oh ya veo-dijo volviendo a mostrarles su sonrisa de lado-Así que este es el hombre que recibe sus favores.

Las chicas quedaron boquiabiertas mientras el rostro del rubio se tornó rojo de ira.

-¡¿Qué estás tratando de decir?!

-Que vistes de una manera bastante vulgar para ser amante de una reina. Pero bueno, no es de extrañar, a fin de cuentas en la alcoba la ropa es lo que menos importa ¿no?

-¡Maldito bastardo! Ahora verás lo que…

-¡NOOOO, DETENTE KRISTOFF!-gritó Elsa, pero Anna fue mucho más veloz y logró interponerse entre los dos hombres.

-¡Basta!-le gritó-¡No vale la pena!

-Mientras termine con la cabeza hecha trizas bajo mi bota, todo habrá valido la pena-respondió tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

-Pff, ¿con qué clase de bestia fue a meterse, majestad?-pretendía hacerse el ofendido pero no lograba disimular lo divertida que le resultaba la escena-pero bueno, reitero: en la alcoba eso es lo que menos importa… por el contrario para algunas personas puede resultar…

-¡Él es mi novio!-gritó finalmente la princesa.

-¿Tu novio? ¡Oh por favor! ¿Y hace cuanto se conocieron? ¿Tres días, quince minutos?

-Más vale que cierres la boca, no permitiré que nos hables de esa manera.

-Entonces puedes despreocuparte, porque tampoco me interesa; con quien quiero hablar es con ella-dijo señalando a Elsa, provocando que todas las miradas se dirigieran a la nerviosa reina-Acabo de enterarme que mi compañero será enterrado en una maldita fosa sin lápida, acompañado solamente por el maldito hombre de la pala.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, le costó un poco a Elsa percatarse de que todos los ojos estaban sobre ella, esperando una respuesta. Cuando finalmente se percató de la situación, habló con voz baja y temblorosa.

-Pe-pero está muerto.

Hans resopló, molesto.

-Exijo estar a su lado mientras es sepultado. Y que coloquen una pequeña placa, no importa que no lleve inscripción, pero que sea del tamaño suficiente para ubicarla. Y que sea en un pedazo de tierra con vista al mar.

-¡Hey! ¡Tú no le darás órdenes a mi…

-¿Qué importa?-dijo Elsa, frunciendo el ceño-no entiendo. Si tanta es su molestia entonces podríamos cremar el cuerpo y mandarlo a su familia.

-¿Que qué importa?-se encogió de hombros-¿A cuántos de sus hombres a perdido, su majestad? ¿A cuántos vio morir a su lado, después de luchar valientemente no sólo por su propia vida, también por la de usted? Dígame, ¿no le dolería perder a un compañero como, no sé, este brabucón?-señaló a Kristoff con la cabeza-Y me temo que su solución no serviría de nada; él no tiene a nadie en las Islas del Sur-respondió el príncipe, recobrando la tranquilidad-Todo lo que tenía era… al mar-bajó la vista, recordando los últimos momentos al lado de su compañero-además, mencionó en más de una ocasión lo hermosas que eran las costas de Arendelle; su madre era nacida aquí y visitó el reino en un par de ocasiones siendo un niño. Estaba emocionado por volver.

El ceremonioso silencio que le siguió a sus palabras fue brutalmente interrumpido por la furiosa princesa Anna.

-¡No creas que mi hermana es tan tonta para caer en tus chantajes, charlatán!

-Está bien-fueron las palabras de Elsa-ordenaré que así se haga-continuó, para pesar de la muy perpleja Anna-Pero hasta entonces permanecerá en su habitación, no saldrá y ni siquiera asomará la nariz hasta que un guardia vaya para escoltarlo al funeral, y en cuanto regrese comenzaré los arreglos para que se embarque lo antes posible a las Islas del Sur-El rostro de Hans pareció ensombrecerse, pero resignado asintió con la cabeza.-bien. Entonces, si es tan amable de escoltar al príncipe Hans de vuelta a sus aposentos-ordenó al guardia enclenque.

-¡JUAN!-gritó Friederick, corriendo emocionado directo al príncipe.

La expresión de Hans cambió por completo, mostrando una enorme y brillante sonrisa.

-¡Hey amiguito! ¿Cómo te va?

-¡ _Mila Kistoff_! ¡Él es mi amigo Juan!

-¿Tu amigo?

-¡ _Mamos_ a _jugal_ Juan! ¡Ven!-lo tomó de la mano y pretendió correr a su lado, pero Hans lo detuvo.

-Espera amiguito, hay algo que no está bien aquí-el pelirrojito lo miró desconcertado. El hombre se agachó frente a él y sin dejar de sonreír le dijo-Mi nombre es Hans. ¿Puedes repetirlo?

-¿Hans?-repitió el niño.

-Así es, Hans.

Friederick le ofreció una enorme sonrisa.

-¡ _Mamos_ a _jugal_ Hans!

-¡Eso es campeón! Qué tal si…

-Friederick, me temo que debes tomar tu lección-la voz de Elsa se alzó, poderosa, obligando a guardar silencio a los emocionados pelirrojos.

-¿Lección?-susurró Anna.

-Sí.

-¡NOOOOOOO!-gritó el pequeño, quien corrió angustiado hasta las faldas de su madre-¡No hay _cases_! ¡ _Quelo jugal_!

-Claro que las hay-respondió ella sin permitir que los ruegos del niño le ablandaran el corazón.

-Pero el tutor…-comenzó Anna.

-Es Kristoff.

Los cuatro la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Yo?-cuestionó el rubio.

-¡¿Él?!-preguntó el pelirrojo-¿Qué podría enseñarle este sujeto?

-Él es, emm, su tutor de amm... ¡equitación!

-¿Equitación?

-Sí. Kristoff-dijo componiendo una sonrisa y acercándose a él-es muy bueno montando.

-¿Ah sí?-escéptico, Hans alzó una ceja-¿Y el caballero grandulón tiene experiencia con caballos?

-Amm sí. Y con renos.

-¿En verdad? Dígame hombre gorila, ¿qué clase de caballos ha montado?

Kristoff se rascó la nuca, tratando de encontrar una respuesta coherente.

-De… los de…¿cuatro patas?

-¿Percherón? ¿Árabe? ¿Frisón? ¿Lippizano? Usted parece nativo, así que seguro tendrá bastante experiencia con los caballos de fiordo.

-Claro-se metió Elsa-todos esos.

-Y renos-agregó el rubio.

Elsa lo miró con reproche.

-Gracias Kristoff. Ahora, ¿por qué no te llevas a Friederick?

-¡ _Pelo_ yo no _quelo_!

-Lo siento cielo, no ir no es una opción. Además, el príncipe Hans debe regresar a sus aposentos. AHORA-dijo apretando los dientes y fulminando con la mirada al guardia, quien de inmediato, comprendiendo a la perfección el mensaje de la soberana, hizo una seña al caballero.

Hans dio media vuelta, evidentemente molesto, y dirigió una última mirada furibunda a la reina de hielo. Pero antes de emprender la marcha, dijo al pequeño pecosito.

-Hasta luego jovencito, nos veremos después.

Lo vio marcharse, con paso sereno y mucha tranquilidad. Completamente opuesto al sentir de Elsa en ese momento; sus últimas palabras le habían provocado un escalofrío, y aún sentía las piernas como de gelatina. Pero recordando el lugar en el que estaba se obligó a mantener la calma. Respiró profundo un par de veces antes de dar media vuelta y encarar con una enorme y falsa sonrisa a su familia.

-Entonces, ¿qué tal si vamos po…? ¿Anna?

La chica caminaba al lado del pequeño y su novio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-¿Anna? ¿A dónde vas? Creí que iríamos…

-¿Sabes? Creo que no tengo muchas ganas de salir al pueblo hoy. Tal vez después.

-Ok. E-esta bien. Los veo en la cena entonces.

-Sí, claro-fue todo lo que la pelirroja respondió.

Elsa se abrazó a sí misma, llena de angustia y provocando una copiosa nevada sobre ella. Cuestionárselo era innecesario: su hermana estaba enojada. Pensar en una nueva separación, ahora cuando por fin había logrado reestablecer la relación con su hermana, le provocó un pánico terrible, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a la carrera tras de ella.

-¡Anna espera! Vamos a hablar por favor.

Los tres se giraron, y antes de que la rubia pudiera recobrar el aliento Anna se lanzó contra ella.

-¿Para qué? ¿Vas a contarme más mentiras? ¿O es que tienes escondido a otro monstruo en los jardines del palacio?

-Anna déjame…

-No Elsa, ¿por qué no puedes confiar en mí? Dijiste que ya no habría más secretos, dime ¿qué he hecho mal entonces para que no logres cumplir tu promesa? ¿Acaso no he sido buena hermana? ¿No he cumplido con mis deberes como tú lo has pedido? ¿Acaso no…-las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos claros de la princesa-acaso deseas que me aleje de ti?

-No Anna, no es eso-respondió apesadumbrada-es sólo… yo… no sabía cómo decírtelo. No quería que te alteraras, sólo pretendía protegerte.

La pelirroja pareció tranquilizarse. Después de un pequeño silencio dijo con voz ahogada.

-Ya crecí Elsa, puedo cuidarme sola. Agradezco tu preocupación y eso sólo me hace amarte más pero… creo que no es la forma.

Lentamente dio la vuelta y reemprendió la marcha, seguida tristemente por los dos chicos.

Su hermana la llamó, pero al percatarse de que sus gritos eran en vano terminó por dejarse caer de rodillas en el pasillo lleno de escarcha blanca.

* * *

Caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación, siempre evitando acercarse a la ventana, apretando los puños con furia y lanzando gruñidos de frustración de vez en cuando.

-¿Quién diantres se cree ese tal Cristobal… Christian… Crispin...? ¡Cómo se llame! Es MI hijo, ¡yo debería de estar enseñándole a montar! Debería de estar mostrándole las constelaciones, a navegar, a defenderse con una espada. Yo. ¡No él!

Lanzó el puño con fuerza hacia una de las almohadas de la cama y se maldijo por sentirse de esa manera. Acababa de conocer al niño, ¿cómo era posible que se sintiera así? Verlo al lado de alguien más cuando él, su padre, tenía que conformarse con un fugaz "hola". Dicen que la sangre llama, pensó, ¿sería a eso a lo que se referían? ¿O acaso su repentino ataque de celos se debía a la reina de hielo? Recordó el nudo en el que se le apretó el estómago cuando erróneamente asumió que el rubio era su amante; le resultaba difícil asimilar la imagen de aquella frágil mujer, echa como de porcelana, siendo lujuriosamente embestida por aquel rudo y enorme sujeto. "No lo culpo, yo también lo haría", se sorprendió pensando y se obligó a sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza.

Aún algo ruborizado se encaminó a la ventana y sintió que la sangre le hervía al ver al pequeño correr tras el rubio grandulón y siendo observado muy de cerca por la princesa Anna.

-Clases de equitación, sí claro-dijo entre dientes-Es mi hijo, deberían de pedirme permiso a mí para sacarlo del palacio con este viento tan frío-continuó mirando con amargura la escena-¡y ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que lleva las agujetas desabrochadas! Se va a caer y se lastimará, ¡maldita sea estúpida Anna, se lastimará!-gritó, y sin poder soportarlo se alejó rumbo a la cama, en cuya orilla se sentó.

Colocó sus codos sobre las rodillas y bajó la cabeza con pesar. Tenía que salir de Arendelle, cuanto antes, y con su hijo. Porque a pesar de todo no había olvidado uno de sus principales cometidos; asegurarse de que Elsa sufriera tanto como él cuando le quitó lo último que le quedaba: su dignidad. Haber perdido el título era lo de menos, pero tener que admitir frente a sus doce hermanos que se había equivocado y tolerar aquellos doce pares de ojos y doce sonrisas viéndolo partir hacia la finca de verano de la familia para cumplir con su castigo, había sido demasiado.

-Y todo por culpa de esa perra.

Pero sonrió al pensar que su plan no tenía fallo: a fin de cuentas, si con tan sólo unas pocas horas él había logrado encariñarse con el niño, no cabía de júbilo al pensar en lo mucho que le dolería a ella despegarse del pequeño después de algunos meses a su lado.

Un par de golpes se escucharon en la puerta y en cuanto se puso en pie vio entrar a un par de guardias, mucho más altos y fornidos que el muchachillo que lo acompañara a su habitación.

-La fosa está lista su alteza-dijo uno de ellos, y no le costó percibir la hostilidad en su voz-su majestad lo espera en el cementerio.

-¿Qué?

-Andando.

Fue escoltado hasta un pequeño y bonito cementerio no muy lejos de los terrenos del castillo. Eran pocas las lápidas que encontró en su camino, pero le llamó la atención que todas tuvieran al menos un pequeño ramillete de flores. Atravesaron todo el panteón hasta llegar cerca de la orilla de un acantilado. Lo que vio ahí lo deslumbró: el sol comenzaba a caer y el viento soplaba levemente, jugando con el cabello, extrañamente suelto, de la reina Elsa. Paró en seco y observó cuidadosamente como, con delicadeza, ella recogía su melena platinada en su ya característica trenza. Y ahí, con los brazos levantados y su silueta elegantemente dibujada por la luz naranja del cielo, admiró cada una de las deliciosas curvas de su cuerpo, la forma en que la falda revoloteaba alrededor de sus piernas dejando ver de vez en cuando sus torneadas pantorrillas y la feminidad en los movimientos de sus manos.

-¿Qué esperas?-lo apremió uno de los guardias, dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro que lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

Camino hasta la chica, quien para su sorpresa no se encontraba sola. Un hombre con una pala sobre el hombro esperaba unos cuantos metros más adelante, justo al lado de la fosa.

-Buenas tardes reina Elsa-saludó jacarandoso.

-Príncipe Hans-fue todo lo que respondió.

-Después de todo cumplió con su palabra-dijo colocándose a su lado, de frente al horizonte.

-Yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra, Hans-y sin despegar la mirada de la puesta de sol, agregó-¿No es hermosa la vista? Su compañero estará feliz y podrá descansar en paz, arrullado por el golpe de las olas debajo de él.

El pelirrojo la miró, y sorprendentemente el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando contempló su perfil de porcelana. Por primera vez se preguntó cómo diantres había encontrado similitud entre esta despampanante mujer y aquella desamparada chiquilla de la finca.

-Sí-dijo por fin sin despejar los ojos de ella-una vista verdaderamente hermosa.

El sonido de pasos sobre el verde césped llamo su atención. Se giraron y vieron a un grupo de seis hombres llevar sobre los hombros una modesta caja de madera en cuyo interior, se asumía, estaba el cuerpo del marinero caído después del naufragio.

-¿Se quedará?-preguntó a la rubia mientras el ataúd llegaba a su destino final.

Ella asintió.

-Por eso estoy aquí.

-¿En serio? Creí que tendría cosas más importantes que hacer.

-¿Qué puede ser más importante que la seguridad de mi familia?-sorprendido por la pregunta, la miró y se encontró de frente con el par de ojos color zafiro, irradiando un odio que Hans no había presenciado hacía muchos años ya-Mis guardias podrán ser enclenques Hans, o unos robustos caballeros capaz de someterte en tan sólo unos segundos. Pero te aseguro que ninguno de ellos puede ser tan eficaz como esto-alzó su mano derecha y al abrirla un pequeño y brillante copo flotó sobre la palma de su mano-Un paso en falso Hans, tan sólo un paso en falso y me encargaré de que el hielo con el que te cubra sea tan espeso que tu madre tendrá que ponerte al sol el resto de sus días para lograr descongelar, con suerte, la punta de tus dedos.

El príncipe sintió que el odio volvía a correrle por las venas, como veneno, y se limitó a arrugar la nariz antes de volver su atención al entierro.

En ceremonioso silencio observaron la caja descender y ser cubierta prestamente por el hombre de la pala, no sin que antes Hans lanzara un pequeño puñado con pesar mientras en silencio le agradecía a su compañero por el valeroso servicio prestado a su reino. Cuando la fosa estaba cubierta casi en su totalidad, cayó en cuenta de la pequeña pero elegante lápida que marcaría el lugar de descanso de su amigo. _"En verdad cumplió con su palabra"_ pensó con una sonrisa.

Cuando todo hubo terminado Hans caminó de nuevo hacia la orilla del acantilado, y observó cómo la escaza luz comenzaba a desaparecer. Escuchó a sus espaldas la voz de la reina despachando a los hombres y al poco tiempo un par de pasos acercándose a él.

-Tengo que mandar una misiva a su hermano, informarle de lo sucedido y que usted se encuentra bien. Eso puedo hacerlo apenas llegue a mi escritorio, pero lamentablemente embarcarlo con rumbo a su reino llevará un poco más de tiempo, pero le aseguro que será lo antes posible.

-¿A mi reino?-preguntó él sin girarse-Pero yo iba a Vakretta.

La escuchó lanzar un suspiro, más que irritado, lleno de cansancio.

-No permitiré que ninguna de mis embarcaciones se acerque a ese lugar; ahí se está llevando a cabo una disputa, y no quiero que los involucrados mal interpreten nuestra presencia.

Hans resopló, divertido con la idea.

-Entonces lo mejor sería que me lanzara por este precipicio o que usted congelara mi corazón como hizo con su hermana-el viento gélido que lo golpeó por la espalda le hizo darse cuenta de que se metía en territorio peligroso-De cualquier forma cuando mi hermano sepa lo que hice con su nave me cortará la cabeza, él mismo y con su propia espada.

-Es bueno saberlo, entonces procuraré subirlo a un barco y que este parta mañana mismo-respondió, y la frialdad en su voz lo puso alerta.

Fue entonces cuando Hans se giró, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y la encaró.

-Tú no eres idiota, Elsa-la familiaridad con la que se dirigió a ella la sobresaltó-¿de verdad crees que me iré así nada más, porque tú lo dices y cuando así lo quieras?

-Este es mi reino, Hans, y aquí quien manda soy yo. Y si digo que mañana mismo te vas, así será.

Sin dejarse amilanar, el príncipe se acercó lenta y peligrosamente a ella.

-Permíteme cambiar mi pregunta: ¿crees acaso que soy idiota? Ambos sabemos porque estoy aquí Elsa, ¿no es verdad?-el rostro de la reina quedó lívido-Como dije antes: estoy completamente enterado del acuerdo firmado con mi hermano mayor, de todas y cada una de las cláusulas, y de la condición con la que fue propuesto.

-N-no sé de…

Llegó hasta ella y se acercó hasta quedar a sólo unos pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-Usted puede mover cielo, mar y tierra, pero yo no me iré de aquí Elsa. No sin mi hijo.

La rubia sintió que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, y después de lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad, logró articular:

-No sé de qué está hablando.

Hans retrocedió riendo a carcajadas.

-¿Qué no sabes? Hablamos de mi hijo, el niño que el bastardo de mi hermano te regalo a cambio de poder navegar por las aguas de tu maldito reino. ¡Uso a mi hijo como moneda de cambio! ¡Como si fuera un objeto mundano cualquiera!-gritó-Pero no permitiré que se sigan saliendo con la suya. Me lo llevaré conmigo, así tenga que atravesarles, a ti y a todos tus guardias, el corazón con una estaca. Y si quieres romper el maldito permiso de tránsito en miles de pedazos y lanzarlo al mar, ¡no me importa! Y que las Islas del Sur sucumban ante sus enemigos, y que Arendelle sea hundido por las balas de mil cañones, todo eso me tiene sin cuidado, siempre y cuando tenga a mi hijo conmigo, y disfrutaré verte de rodillas, una vez más, llorando por haber perdido algo que amas, sufriendo tanto o más como yo lo hice. Deseando estar muerta, o deseando tener el valor para dejarte llevar por tus instintos asesinos. Te prometo que así será Elsa, y créeme: yo siempre cumplo mi palabra.

La reina estaba estupefacta, petrificada pero no sabía si era a causa de la ira o del terror que le provocaba el hombre que tenía en frente y las palabras que acababa de escupirle. Finalmente y obligándose a actuar, gritó:

-¡No le permitiré que…

-¡Hiciste _tampa Nanna_! ¡ _Coliste_ antes de _contal_ hasta _tles_!-escucharon una vocecita acercarse a ellos antes de que una pequeña borrasca rojiza se precipitara hacia él-¡Hans! ¡ _Mila Nanna_ , es Hans! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Hay que _il_ a _cenal_!

Al príncipe le costó salir de su asombro, pero finalmente se inclinó hacia él, con una sonrisa que no lograba llegar hasta sus ojos, y con delicadeza le dijo:

-Lo siento campeón, pero creo que no podré acompañarte durante la cena-y mirando de reojo a la reina, agregó-creo que no hay lugar para mí en esa mesa.

-¡Sí lo hay! ¿ _Veldad_ moma?-preguntó inocente girándose hacia su madre y sintiendo decepción al ver que ella no respondía a la pregunta.

-Está bien pequeño, será en otra ocasión. Pero por lo pronto podemos regresar juntos al palacio.

Friederick miró a sus espaldas y contempló el basto campo que los separaba de su destino mientras Hans se acuclillaba para atarle las agujetas.

-Mmm, no-sacudió su cabecita-que venga un _cacallo_ ; me _luelen_ los zapatos.

Hans soltó una carcajada ante el comentario del pequeño, una sincera y salida desde el fondo de su pecho.

-Estás cansado ¿eh?-él asintió-Tranquilo, yo te llevo-se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó sobre los hombros del pecosito, que sonrió contentó, y a continuación lo alzó en brazos.

Pasaron al lado de una furibunda Elsa, temblando de rabia pero resignándose a verlos pasar; el príncipe con una enorme sonrisa triunfal en sus labios, y a su pequeñito con la cabeza plácidamente descansando sobre el hombro de su padre, evidentemente contento.

Los siguió con la mirada hasta verlos pasar al lado de su hermana. Verla ahí la sorprendió, pero la expresión sombría en su rostro la puso en alerta. Caminó hasta ella, abrazándose a sí misma, y cuando estaba a tan sólo unos pasos se animó a abrir la boca.

-Anna, yo…

Si no hubiera sido la impresión del duro golpe lo que la obligara a callar, seguro habría sido el ardor en su mejilla izquierda. Estupefacta se llevó una mano al rostro, y luchando contra las lágrimas involuntarias que le nublaban la vista, pudo ver el rostro encendido de la pelirroja.

-Mentirosa-susurró apretando fuertemente los dientes-Eres una maldita mentirosa.

-No. No por favor, permíteme explicarte.

-Ya no hay nada que explicar, ¡nada! Me mentiste Elsa, dijiste que ya no había secretos, ¡me lo aseguraste horas atrás! Dijiste que todo sería como antes, que volveríamos a la normalidad… pero me engañaste.

-Te lo iba a decir.

-¡¿Cuándo?! ¿Cuándo estuvieran en un barco a miles de leguas de aquí? ¿Cuándo entrara a tu habitación y te encontrara con una estaca enterrada en el corazón, como dijo él? ¿O cuando después de buscarlo y llamarlo por su nombre en cada uno de los cuartos del palacio no pudiera encontrarlo?-las lágrimas resbalaban sin cesar por sus mejillas.

-Por favor Anna, vayamos al palacio para poder charlar.

-¿De qué? ¿De lo mucho que has cambiado? Porque ya nada es igual Elsa, nada es igual desde que trajiste a ese engendro del demonio contigo de las Islas del Sur. Ya no me cuentas nada, ya no tienes tiempo para nosotras, recibes a esa… bestia que es Hans. ¡Oh por dios!-soltó de pronto, llevándose las manos al rostro-¡Y encima te atreves a mirarlo sin camisa, enfrente del niño, como una… una… ramera pecadora! O cielos, no no no no-dijo, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-Tranquilízate por favor, regresemos a casa y lo hablaremos-dijo Elsa tomándola del brazo.

-¡NO!-gritó la pelirroja zafándose de su agarre-Ahora no me apetece-dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, furiosa-Tal vez luego. Por lo pronto, apunta en un papel tooodos los otros secretos que tampoco me quieres compartir, no vaya a ser que alguno se te escape por accidente durante la hora de la cena.

Se alejó, rápida, dejando a la pobre Elsa sola, en medio del cementerio y casi a oscuras ya. Juntó las manos y las apretó fuertemente contra su pecho, dejando escapar por fin las lágrimas acompañadas de un dolido sollozo.

-Dios-susurró, hipando-como desearía en estos momentos estar muerta.

* * *

 **No me cansaré de agradecerles el tiempo que dedican a leer esta historia, el tiempo que se dan para dejar un review y que decidan incluirla en sus favoritos y alertas. Diosito se los pagará con muchos hijos. Y con Helsa en Frozen 2. Nos leemos después, que tengan un bonito lunes ^_-**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello!**

 **He regresado, y antes que nada quiero agradecerles mucho mucho su tiempo y reviews, ¡sigan así! Honestamente, eso hace que me quede hasta las tres de la mañana escribiendo... aunque al día siguiente tenga que estar en la oficina a las 7:00am, y se siente horrible :')**

 **Espero que disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

El comedor le pareció frío y silencioso esa noche, aunque al parecer Frederick no lo notó; lo miró degustar con agrado los trocitos de ternera que tenía en su plato, sin dejar de sonreír, y sintió pena por no poder compartir con él la misma dicha. Cuando el pequeño anunció que había terminado con su cena lo tomó de la mano y sin importarle que su plato quedara intacto sobre la mesa, lo acompañó hasta su habitación.

-Moma, ¿ _puelo jugal_ en el _cacallo_?

-Lo siento cielo, pero lo harás mañana temprano. Por lo pronto tomarás un baño e irás directo a la camita.

El pecosito no se opuso, pero tampoco pudo evitar torcer la boquita.

-¿ _Pueles leelme_ un cuento?

Ella suspiró y a él le quedó más que claro que era una negativa.

-Moma.

-¿Sí?

-¿ _Puelo_ …?-dudó un poco hasta que sintió un suave apretón sobre su manita. Miró hacia arriba y la sonrisa de su madre, cansada pero sin duda llena de amor, lo animó a continuar-¿ _Puelo decile_ buenas noches a Hans?

El corazón le dio un vuelco ante la petición, y se negó a responder. Friederick esperó paciente y en silencio, pero al ver que llegaban hasta su habitación y su madre comenzaba a dar órdenes a la servidumbre para preparar todo para la hora de dormir supo que estaba por perder esa batalla. Vio a la gente llenar la bañera, sacar las pijamas y acomodar las colchas de la cama. Pero nadie parecía realmente prestarle atención.

-¡MOMA!-gritó finalmente, desesperado al ser ignorado-¡Moma _mílame_!-suplicó jalándola de la falda.

-¡¿Qué pasa Friederick?!

Por un instante se sintió cohibido, no esperaba lograr captar su atención tan pronto, pero viendo la oportunidad volvió a demandar ir a la habitación del príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

-¡ _Po favol_ moma! ¡ _Po favol_!

Elsa se sentía demasiado exhausta; había sido un día largo, pesado y lleno de emociones fuertes, lo único que le apetecía a esas horas era meterse en la cama y cubrirse con las mantas hasta la cabeza. Y no salir de ahí hasta dentro de tres días.

Resignada se giró hacia uno de los sirvientes y ordenó:

-Sea tan amable de ir a las habitaciones de huéspedes y pedir al guardia en turno que escolte al príncipe Hans hasta acá.

Al escuchar eso la sonrisa de Friederick creció.

-¡SIIIII! ¡ _Gacias_ moma!

-Pero serás bueno y obedecerás, y cuando yo lo diga él se marchará y tú dormirás ¿escuchaste? Y no renegarás a Gerda y Kai, y ya no te esconderás de las chicas cuando tengan que darte un baño-le dijo agachada frente a él.

-No moma, _selé_ bueno, lo _plometo_ -respondió abrazándola con fuerza.

Elsa sonrió satisfecha, y por primera vez en muchas noches Friederick se dejó desvestir y ser envuelto en una toalla sin protestar. Se encaminaban ya al baño cuando una voz bastante familiar se escuchó en la puerta de la habitación. De inmediato Friederick paró, y con un gritó de júbilo corrió hacia Hans.

-¡Hans, llegaste! Ven, _mamos_ a _tomal_ un baño para _il_ a _dolmil_ -le dijo tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo tras él.

-Friederick-respondió su madre-dijiste que sólo querías desearle buenas noches.

-Sí moma, y _mamos_ a _tomal_ un baño ¿ _veldad_ Hans?

-Si me permite majestad, usted luce cansada. Yo podría acompañarlo en la bañera y llevarlo a la cama.

-No será necesario, gracias pero…

-¡Y _polemos leel_ un cuento Hans! Mi moma no _quele_ , _siemple_ tiene sueño-le reprochó haciendo pucheros.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Yo siempre te leo antes de dormir… o casi.

-Podríamos hacer eso también-respondió Hans-claro, si su majestad nos lo permite.

Elsa los miró a ambos, cruzada de brazos. Friederick tenía una mirada suplicante que la orillaba a aceptar, pero al recaer en la falsa expresión en el rostro del príncipe se sentía explotar de rabia.

- _Pol favol_ moma, _pol favol_.

-Agg, ¡está bien!-dijo molesta-hagan lo que quieran, ¡pero lo quiero dormido antes de las nueve!-espetó al hombre-y el guardia los acompañará en todo momento.

-¡Siiii! ¡Ven Hans, _cole_!-gritó el chiquito, saltando de alegría y arrojando la toalla para después correr desnudo hasta el baño. Elsa se cubrió el rostro apenada pero a Hans le sacó una sonrisa. Lo escucharon pedir ayuda para entrar en la bañera y después de un par de chapoteos volvió a gritar-¡Ven Hans!

-Ya voy amiguito-respondió, comenzando a doblar las mangas de su camisa.

-No te saldrás con la tuya-susurró Elsa, furiosa.

Él respondió sin dignarse a mirarla.

-Pero si lo acabo de hacer, mi querida.

-Sé lo que pretendes, y no lo permitiré tan fácilmente.

-Y… ¿qué es lo que pretendo, exactamente?

-Ganarte a Friederick. Y que sea él quien termine implorando estar a tu lado, porque sabes que es más fácil que me rinda ante él.

-Oh, eso suena bien, ¡gracias por la idea su majestad! Creo que la tomaré en cuenta.

Ella bufó molesta pero no agregó más y se limitó a ver, como hipnotizada, los movimientos suaves con los que iba remangándose la ropa. Él la miraba de reojo, con una sonrisilla torcida.

-Lamento decepcionarla mi reina, pero esta vez no me despojaré de la camisa. Aunque si le apetece, tal vez pueda acompañarla a usted también en la bañera esta noche.

La rubia lo miró sorprendida sintiendo las mejillas arderle.

-¡Sin vergüenza!-dijo furiosa antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse al guardia-Manténgalos vigilados en todo momento, no se despegue de su lado ni un solo minuto y en cuanto terminen asegúrese de que el príncipe regrese a su habitación.

Apenas dio tiempo al hombre para contestar a la orden. Salió disparada directo a la biblioteca en busca de un distractor que le hiciera olvidar ese trago amargo y bochornoso; sin embargo se sintió tremendamente desdichada y víctima de alguna clase de broma cruel por parte del destino cuando, el primer libro que sacó de una de las muchas y enormes estanterías, fue aquel con el título de "Justine", de Donatien Alphonse Francois de Sade.

* * *

 _Corría sin parar de reír entre los árboles, el viento helado golpeándole la cara y despeinando su cabello, sintiendo la nieve crujir bajo sus pies. A lo lejos iba su hermana, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, hacia ella, pero por más que la llamaba no lograba alcanzarla. Finalmente Anna paró; aprovechó para acelerar el paso, dichosa de por fin poder alcanzarla, pero para su sorpresa, parecía no avanzar ni un solo centímetro. Miró hacia abajo y con terror se percató de que se encontraba flotando en el vacío, sobre un enorme y nevado acantilado. Buscó a su hermana y la encontró en el otro extremo, de pie a la orilla de la montaña y sonriendo con malicia. "¿Anna? ¡Noo! ¡ANNAAAAA!" gritó cuando comenzó a caer._

Despertó sacudida por la sensación de caer, y de un brinco se incorporó sobre el sofá. Miró el reloj sobre la chimenea; se había quedado dormida poco más de media hora. Tomó de su regazo el libro y pasándose el dorso de la mano por la sudorosa frente se encaminó para dejarlo de nuevo en su lugar. Estaba por acomodarlo cuando le echó un último vistazo con el ceño fruncido; ¿por qué tenía ese libro tan terrible en su biblioteca? Se preguntó antes de dejar "Justine". Le resultaba algo grotesco y morboso… miró sobre su hombro de nuevo al estante y se sonrojó al evocar algunos de los pasajes en su cabeza, pero lo que hizo que el corazón dejara de latirle por unos breves segundos fue recordar el sueño que tuvo apenas cayó dormida, y en el que aparecía el príncipe pelirrojo satisfaciendo sus más bajos instintos con su virginal cuerpo a pesar de sus protestas y forcejeos, hasta que ya no sabía si sus gritos eran debido al horror de estar a merced de ese hombre o al placer que le provocaba.

"¡Dios Elsa, basta! Si el obispo se enterara seguro te haría subir y bajar la montaña de rodillas y sin tomar un solo descanso". Sintió las mejillas encendérsele; "aunque seguramente lo mejor sería no mencionárselo al obispo. ¡O quizás no mencionárselo a absolutamente nadie!" se dijo atravesando el oscuro corredor.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de la habitación de Friederick la tenue luz que escapaba por debajo la desconcertó. Con mucho cuidado la abrió, justo a tiempo para ver al pelirrojo arropar con delicadeza el cuerpecito de su niño y depositar un suave beso en su frente. El pequeñito dormía con una plácida sonrisa en su rostro, lleno de paz y completamente relajado; Hans lo contempló un momento antes de enderezarse, y a Elsa le sorprendió la mirada de indecible amor que le dedicó, embelesado, y acariciando con mucha mucha suavidad una mejilla bañada de pecas. Cuando alzó la vista y sonrió con total sinceridad a Elsa, esta se asombró por el gesto. El príncipe sopló la única vela que quedaba encendida y sigilosamente caminó entre las sombras hacia la puerta; tomó con delicadeza a la rubia por el brazo y juntos dejaron la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-Estaba muy cansado-susurró alisándose la camisa-dijo que tuvo que correr mucho porque Anna siempre hacía trapa y salía corriendo antes de contar hasta tres.

Ella, que no lograba salir de su asombro, respondió:

-Sí, suena a algo que haría Anna. ¿Le leíste el cuento del valiente caballero? Es su favorito últimamente.

-No, le conté sobre el día que conocí a mi caballo, Sitrón. Ah, por cierto, que no le extrañe si le pide tener un caballo, porque seguro lo hará.

-Bueno, pues seguro le diré que no.

-Pero seguro que al final lo tendrá, si no es de su parte entonces será de la mía.

Elsa bufó molesta y estaba a punto de responder cuando él agregó:

-Gracias por dejarme acompañarlo esta noche, significó mucho para mí, y le aseguro que también para él.

-No…amm-se aclaró la garganta-no es nada. Lo hice por él, porque insistía demasiado y si seguía así jamás lograría que se metiera en la cama; las chicas de la servidumbre se quejan siempre cuando se pone terco, pero él no es un niño malo-por primera vez se atrevió a alzar la vista hacia los ojos esmeraldas de su interlocutor-él es muy bueno, tiene mucho amor para dar. Y es muy listo, sus tutores dicen que es muy inteligente para su edad.

Hans sonrió con orgullo.

-Sí, eso no lo dudo.

Elsa rodó los ojos, fastidiada.

-Buenas noches príncipe Hans-dijo dando por terminada la charla-caballero, sea tan amable de escoltar al príncipe a su habitación y asegúrese de que no salga de ahí a menos que yo lo ordene.

-Sí majestad-respondió obediente, y con tono menos condescendiente se dirigió al hombre-su alteza, acompáñeme.

Ella dio la media vuelta y los escuchó ponerse en marcha. Iba ya pensando en su suave y cómoda cama cuando la voz del pelirrojo la hizo girar de nuevo.

-Muchísimas gracias Elsa, de verdad.

A punto estuvo de exigirle que se dirigiera a ella con propiedad pero la queja quedó suspendida en el aire ante su desconcierto.

-¿Po-por qué?-tartamudeó.

-Por traerlo contigo. Por sacarlo de ahí-a pesar de la escaza luz pudo ver el pesar con el que bajó la cabeza antes de aclararse la garganta y continuar-Friederick me…-volvió a carraspear-me contó lo de la… señora mala y de… ¿Inga, creo que era su nombre?-suspiró profundo antes de encararla por fin-Él no tenía a nadie que viera o velara por él en ese terrible lugar.

-Y ahora quieres llevártelo de regreso, alejarlo de aquí, de su nuevo hogar en el que es feliz, de su nueva familia a la que ha aprendido a amar y para la que ya es un miembro indispensable. Pero eres egoísta y con tal de ver tus torcidos deseos cumplidos estás dispuesto a hacerlo pasar por ese trauma nuevamente.

-¿Y quién te dijo que lo permitiré? Sí, muero de deseos por volver con él, con mi hijo, y ver la expresión en el rostro de mi horrible madre, en el de mis estúpidos hermanos y en el de sus pretenciosas esposas. Muero de ganas porque intenten, que sólo pretendan, hacerlo sentir menos, muero de ganas-dijo, apretando con fuerza los puños-porque me den un solo motivo para escupirles en el rostro y restregarles a mi propia familia, pequeña e incompleta, pero a fin de cuentas mía. Y ni ellos, ni tú Elsa, lograrán impedirlo.

Sin agregar más retomó su camino. Apenas habían dado un par de pasos cuando la voz de Elsa, tan fuerte, segura y determinada como jamás la había escuchado, lo hizo detenerse.

-Tal vez no logre impedírtelo Hans, pero te juro por mi vida, y por la memoria de mis padres, que no te será nada fácil. Así que espero que tenga un sueño reparador su alteza, porque necesitará mucha energía si pretende pelear por MI hijo.

Hans permaneció en silencio, dándole la espalda, hasta que finalmente volvió a avanzar.

Por el contrario, Elsa se quedó en su lugar. Temía que al moverse las piernas le temblaran tanto que se desplomaría ahí mismo sobre la alfombra, por lo que se obligó a respirar profundo antes de dar el primer paso. Se sorprendió cuando, contrario a lo que creía, tuvo la capacidad de caminar hasta su habitación con paso seguro, erguida y la cabeza en alto, resuelta como nunca antes se había sentido. Apenas llegó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, se derrumbó de rodillas y comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza.

¿De verdad acababa de retar a la monstruosidad de príncipe de las Islas del Sur? ¡¿Pero qué estaba pensando?! ¿Qué acababa de hacer?

* * *

Si la cena le había resultado difícil, el desayuno fue mucho peor; Anna no respondió a su saludo, no le dirigió la palabra y ni siquiera los volteó a ver mientras vaciaba su plato. Friederick, quien no perdía los ánimos, trataba una y otra vez de entablar conversación pero sus intentos no dieron frutos.

- _Nanna_ , ¿ _queles_ de mis _flesas_?-le preguntó señalando a su plato de frutas, pero no recibió respuesta-¡ _Etan leliciosas_!

-No, gracias-respondió secamente.

 _-_ Anda _,_ come una-dijo bajando de un salto de su silla y corriendo hasta ella con el plato en las manitas-¡Toma!

Colocó su plato junto al de ella, pero para su sorpresa la chica lo empujó con brusquedad sobre la mesa.

-¡Basta Friederick, dije que no!-espetó irritada.

Primero el niño abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero después miró a su madre con una mezcla de desconcierto y dolor. Elsa enfureció.

-No tienes por qué hablarle así-dijo con severidad. Y esta vez fue Anna la sorprendida.

-Pe-¡pero fue él quien vino a molestar!

-Sólo quiere compartir su desayuno contigo.

-Y a mí no me interesa compartir nada con él. Si me apeteciera tu comida-se dirigió al pecosito-yo misma la tomaría. Pero como no es así…-empujó el plato con fruta un poco más-puedes comértelo tú solo.

Friederick se alejó unos pasitos de ella, intimidado, y discretamente se paró de puntitas para intentar alcanzar el plato sobre la mesa. Desafortunadamente estaba muy lejos y por más que estiraba su bracito, no lograba llegar hasta él. Anna se limitó a mirar unos breves segundos antes de regresar a su propio desayuno, pero la rubia molesta se puso en pie, lo tomó y llamó al niño a su lado.

-Ven aquí cielo-dijo, sentándolo sobre su regazo y poniendo la fruta y un tenedor a su lado.

El ambiente cambió por completo en el salón, en gran medida gracias a la gélida brisa que comenzó a sentirse; fue cuando Anna supo que había hecho mal. Se negó a mirarlos, más por culpabilidad que por orgullo, pero en un momento de valentía en que se animó a alzar la vista, la fría y adusta mirada de su hermana clavada en ella la hizo volverla a bajar. De reojo observó los desganados movimientos del tenedor de Friederick y cómo en determinado momento su madre se ofreció a alimentarlo ella misma. Pero el pequeño había perdido el apetito, por lo que en un susurro dijo a su madre:

-Ya no _quelo_ , moma. ¿Podemos _il_ a _jugal_ a la fuente?

-Por supuesto amor. Pero antes ¿me acompañas a buscar a Kai? Quiero pedirle que cancele mis compromisos de hoy, así podemos jugar más tiempo juntos.

Anna levantó la cabeza desconcertada, su hermana apenas se daba un par de horas libres al día, pedir uno completo era casi un milagro. Comenzaba a sentir la punzada de la envidia, pues jamás había hecho eso por ella, cuando vio el brillo en los ojos del pequeñito.

-¡SIIIIII! ¡ _Quelo estal_ contigo!-respondió rodeándole el cuello con sus bracitos.

Elsa rio satisfecha, y poniéndose en pie y tomando al pequeño por la mano se encaminaron hacia la puerta. Anna sintió la necesidad de detenerlos, había algo en ella urgiéndole a hacerlo. Finalmente en un intento desesperado, preguntó:

-¿Y qué pasa con la junta del concejo?-lanzó venenosamente-Dudo mucho que acepten que los dejes plantados, ya sabes cómo son esos ancianos.

Su hermana se giró molesta.

-¡Pues que suerte entonces que andes por aquí! Le diré a Kai que te entregue la lista con los temas a debatir esta tarde. En realidad no es nada de importancia: algo sobre los reinos que quieren que invitemos para el próximo festival y sus aburridas razones para hacer alianza con ellos; se van a quejar del gasto "excesivo" que se hace en apoyo para los campesinos y sus cosechas pero luego se negaran a reducirlos; y te preguntarán si ya están elegidas las flores para el baile que se llevará a cabo dentro de varias semanas, puedes…

-¿Baile? ¿Qué baile?-cuestionó la pelirroja.

Elsa siguió caminando a la puerta y la voz estuvo a punto de quebrársele antes de responder, pero reuniendo todo el valor necesario, dijo con naturalidad y agitando la mano libre en el aire.

-El baile en el que se supone, conoceré a mi futuro esposo. Descuida Anna, esas cosas… sociales y festivas siempre se te han dado bien, lo sé, así que elije lo que quieras.

Y dicho esto abandonaron el salón, dejando sola a la princesa.

-¡JA!-les gritó, a pesar de que ellos ya no la escuchaban-Ahí lo tienes, ¡otro secreto!-luego bajando de nuevo la voz, dijo más para sí misma-No me habías dicho que habría un baile.

* * *

Las manos le temblaban, tal vez de rabia, tal vez de miedo, al terminar de leer la carta. Era evidente que la reina estaba enojada, y mucho, y no se había tentado el corazón al momento de hablar sobre traición, complot y sus deseos de renegociar el pase de tránsito. No era para menos, ambos veían sus intereses terriblemente amenazados: ella a su familia, él a sus planes por salir victorioso de aquella guerra. Leyó nuevamente las últimas líneas: _"espero impaciente una respuesta a esta carta y el próximo avistamiento de una de sus naves que, en esta ocasión, será muy bien recibida siempre y cuando se lleve a su hermano de regreso a su reino"_. Arrugó el papel entre sus manos antes de golpear el escritorio con los puños.

-¡MALDITO SEA!-gritó, haciendo saltar a Ulrik y Fritz-¡¿Cómo mierda sucedió?! ¡¿Por qué carajos está allá?!

-Ya lo dijo ella en la carta-respondió con cuidado Frtiz-el barco era un reverendo asco, era de esperarse que algo saliera mal.

-Pero Hans dijo que había quedado lista.

-Hans es un idiota-puntualizó Ulrik.

-Por el contrario, es demasiado listo-refutó molesto su hermano-Te dijo lo que querías escuchar, pero obviamente su única intención era obtener lo que él quería.

Sus hermanos lo miraron confundido.

-¿De qué diantres estás hablando Fritz?

El príncipe suspiró exasperado antes de tomar asiento en el escritorio frente al rey.

-No me hagas mucho caso, pero esto es lo que creo: Hans es listo, muchísimo más de lo que queremos admitir.

-No más que yo-interrumpió Ulrik.

-Sí, sobre todo más que tú. Y que tú, Klaus-agregó mirando a su hermano mayor-A Hans no le importaba si el barco iba bien armado o no, ¡a él le interesaba llegar hasta Arendelle a como diera lugar!

-El permiso de tránsito nos prohíbe anclar en ese lugar.

-Sí, claro, pero es evidente que su barco no lo hizo.

-Y ¿para qué mierda querría él ir ahí? ¿Para que la bruja de hielo y su hermana le volvieran a patear el trasero?-cuestionó Ulrik.

-Klaus, ¿cuál era la principal razón por la que ella se negó a recibir barcos de las Islas del Sur?

El rey se lo pensó un momento.

-Mmm porque… porque… ¿nos odia?-Fritz golpeó su frente con la mano-¡No, no! Cambio mi respuesta: porque no quiere entrar a la guerra.

-¿Lo dices en serio Klaus?

-¡Bueno sabiondo! Si tan enterado estas ¿por qué no te dejas de juegos y vas al grano? ¿Por qué carajos no quería que nos acercáramos?

-Porque el niño está en Arendelle-respondió su madre desde la puerta del despacho, entrando con paso pausado hasta sentarse en la silla restante frente a su hijo el rey-Dámela-dijo extendiendo la mano-mi muchacha me dijo que había llegado una carta desde Arendelle con la orden de ser entregada de inmediato y con urgencia al rey; terrible noticia para darse justo a la hora del té.

A regañadientes su hijo mayor obedeció, y los tres hombres esperaron en silencio hasta que ella hubo terminado, siendo un pesado suspiro la señal de ello.

-¿Crees que lo que dice Fritz sea verdad?-preguntó el rey.

-¡Claro que es verdad!-respondió este ofendido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, eh? O más bien, ¿Cómo sabría él del niño? Es una estupidez, por eso lo mandamos lejos, para que…

-¡El imbécil de Runo se lo dijo!-Klaus lo miró con horror-Mejor dicho, se lo gritó en el pasillo, a los pocos días de que él había regresado.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué haría una estupidez así?!

-Pues porque es Runo-respondió Ulrik con serenidad-Y todos sabemos que Runo es estúpido por naturaleza.

Klaus volvió a aporrear el escritorio a la vez que soltaba improperios para sus dos hermanos.

-¡Son idiotas esos dos! Por sus niñerías ahora nuestra victoria corre serio peligro. Necesitamos a esa maldita mal nacida de nuestra parte y con Hans en su palacio complicando las cosas corremos el riesgo de recibir de un momento a otro una maldita y enorme bola de nieve. Tengo que hacer algo.

-Iré por él-dijo de pronto su madre, atrayendo las miradas de sus tres hijos boquiabiertos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Es un viaje muy largo! Lo mejor sería mandar a…

-¿Cualquiera de los hermanos que le han hecho la vida de cuadritos? Claro, ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?-se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta-Pediré que preparen mi equipaje lo antes posible y tú pondrás a mi disposición la nave más sana que tengas en tu flota, me rehúso a rebajarme como tu hermano a ser remolcada en una lanchilla hasta los pies de esa mocosa.

-No-dijo Klaus poniéndose en pie y tratando de alcanzarla-no lo permitiré.

-¿En serio?-cuestionó ella retadoramente-¿Quieres ganar esta guerra?-esperó una respuesta, pero no la recibió así que continuó-Hijo mío, soy su madre, y lograré que de una forma u otra tu hermano suba a ese barco conmigo de regreso, o dime, ¿de quién crees que heredo sus dotes chantajistas? ¡Pista! Si hubiera sido de tu padre te aseguro que esa corona no descansaría sobre tu cabeza ahora.

* * *

Llevaba ya un rato observándolos a la distancia pero sin atreverse a llegar hasta ellos. Vio a Gerda llevar el té a su hermana, sentada a la orilla de la fuente, mientras Friederick jugaba tranquilamente con el agua; en realidad se veía algo desanimado y aunque Elsa hacía todo lo posible por alegrarlo, lo más que conseguía era una lánguida sonrisa apretada y torcida. Se sintió culpable de su desdicha pero en un intento de salir victoriosa se recordó que en realidad la culpable de que ella se sintiera culpable por Friederick, era su hermana; de no haberle mentido antes, todo eso no hubiera sucedido.

Estaba por darse la vuelta cuando vio como el pequeñito se acercaba a su madre y se abrazaba a ella. La rubia lo invitó a continuar e incluso metió su mano en la fuente y salpicó de agua al niño, pero a pesar de que logró arrancarle una carcajada, eso no fue suficiente. Finalmente, Elsa lo miró con pesar.

-Agg, ¡está bien está bien!-dijo Anna para sí misma-lo haré.

Se dirigió a ellos de malas y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, pensando cuidadosamente en las palabras que iba a usar. Su intención era pasar desapercibida hasta que se encontrara a sólo un par de metros de ellos, pero su torpeza la hizo tropezar apenas dio unos pocos pasos, llamando la atención tanto de su hermana y su sobrino como de las damas que les hacían compañía. Elsa y Friederick la miraron con desconcierto hasta que llegó a su lado.

-¿Anna?-preguntó la rubia-¿Sucede algo?

-Sí-respondió secamente y procurando no mirarlos-Yo sólo… en realidad venía… creo que... vengo a disculparme con él-señaló fugazmente al pelirrojito pero aún sin mirarlo.

La reina y el pequeño se miraron sin lograr comprender.

-¿Le estas ofreciendo una disculpa a Friederick?

-¡No!... Bueno sí. Yo no… no debí ser una persona tan horrible contigo en el comedor, no debí despreciar tus buenas intenciones ni tu fruta… que por cierto estaba muy rica. ¡Es que no quería que se quedara ahí!-se apresuró a agregar-se veía rica y no quería que se desperdiciara y… bueno, como sea. Lo… lo lamento…pequeña peca con pies-culminó ruborizada.

La rubia miró a su hijo con una enorme sonrisa y le preguntó:

-Bueno corazón, ¿qué dices? ¿Perdonas a Anna?

La respuesta del niño no pudo ser más clara: se echó a correr hacia ella y se abrazó con fuerza a sus piernas. Cuando la chica miró hacia abajo se encontró con su brillante y emocionada sonrisa.

-Te _peldono, picesa Nanna_ , yo te _peldono pol siemple_.

Anna se arrodilló frente a él y lo estrechó en un suave abrazo.

-Gracias Fried, prometo no volver a portarme tan horriblemente contigo, a menos que tenga una razón que lo amerite, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Ok!-gritó emocionado el niño antes de separarse de ella.

Cuando la princesa se puso en pie encontró a su hermana invitándola a tomar asiento a su lado. En un principio se rehusó a acercarse, pero la insistencia de la rubia y la evidente preocupación en su rostro la hicieron cambiar de opinión. Con paso lento llegó a su lado y se sentó. Hubo un bochornoso momento de silencio hasta que finalmente la reina habló.

-Agradezco y aplaudo que hayas venido a ofrecer una disculpa a Friederick-la chica se limitó a clavar la vista en sus zapatos y encogerse de hombros-Y creo que ahora es mi turno de pedirte perdón-sólo entonces la chica la miró de frente-Estuvo mal lo que hice Anna, y lo lamento, pero por favor compréndeme: estaba muerta de miedo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que te asustaba tanto que tuviste la necesidad de mentir tan horrorosamente?

-Temía a… temía a tu reacción.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de reacción esperabas que tuviera?

-Exactamente la que vi-Anna se quedó estupefacta-temí que te enfadaras tanto que no me dieras tiempo a explicarte la situación. Temí que te alejaras de mí sin permitirme si quiera exponerte mis razones. Temí que lo tomaras contra Friederick y le dieras un trato tan terrible como el que le daban en las Islas del Sur-Anna se sonrojó con las palabras de su hermana, y esta vez fue Elsa quien bajó la vista-Y exactamente eso fue lo que conseguí.

-Pues lamento ser tan predecible. Y que eso te evite confiar en mí, es sólo que-suspiró profundo-a veces temo que este círculo jamás terminará: que seguiremos ocultándonos cosas que luego provocarán que nos distanciemos hasta que una de las dos reúna el valor suficiente para enfrentar y poner solución a la situación. Y todo para luego volver a empezar.

-Debí ser clara respecto al origen de Friederick; debí decirte sin rodeos quien era su padre. También debí hablarte sobre las condiciones que puso el consejo para que yo pueda mantenerlo a mi lado. Y por supuesto debí informarte de que Hans se encontraba en el palacio, fuera cual fuera la razón.

Ese último comentario dejó a Anna pensativa. A lo lejos escuchó a su hermana decir algo más, pero no fue hasta que escuchó su nombre ser repetido varias veces que decidió por fin hacer la pregunta que tantas noches le había causado desvelo en semanas anteriores.

-Elsa, y ahora ¿confías en mí?

La rubia no dudo ni un segundo.

-Claro que sí.

-Entonces, si te hago una pregunta, ¿serás completamente sincera conmigo?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien-ordenó con cuidado sus ideas y finalmente, con voz temblorosa, cuestionó:-Elsa, ¿qué sucedió en el calabozo el verano de tu coronación?

La pregunta tomó desprevenida por completo a la reina, quien la miró confundida.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a… a ti y a Hans-podía sentir que las rodillas le temblaban-¿Sucedió algo mientras estuviste en el calabozo? ¿Acaso él… él te hizo algo… en contra o…-su corazón se detuvo unos breves segundos hasta que logró terminar la pregunta-o con tu consentimiento?

Lo primero que notó Elsa fue el repentino calor que le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Después, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas; se vio obligada a regresar a al pasado, a aquellos días que tanto se esforzaba por olvidar. Específicamente al momento en que despertó rodeada de oscuridad y humedad en una celda en la que más tarde recibiría la visita de aquel monstruo despreciable. En aquella ocasión le pareció una visita inocente y creyó reconocer genuina preocupación en el rostro del príncipe, pero más tarde se percataría de su error. Sin embargo, jamás había pensado en que su encuentro pudo haberse torcido al grado que su hermana sugería con su pregunta.

-Elsa, ¿él te… hizo daño?-la voz de Anna la regresó a la realidad, y se obligó a reunir todo el valor posible para dar una respuesta tajante.

-No.

Anna parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones mientras su cerebro trataba de procesar aquella "compleja" respuesta.

-¿No?

-¡No!-repitió, pero esta vez bastante a la defensiva-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que a qué viene? ¡A que es Hans! Y sabiendo ahora la clase de persona despreciable que es, no me extrañaría que te incitara a hacer… cosas.

-¿Y qué te hace creer que lo permitiría?

-¿Lo harías?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Era tu prometido Anna!

-¡¿Era mi prometido?! ¡¿Esa es tu respuesta?! ¡¿Por qué era mi prometido?! ¡Quieres decir que si no lo hubiera sido entonces hubieras accedido!

La mayor bufó molesta.

-Escucha, no sucedió nada de lo que imaginas aquel día en aquella celda: ni él lo insinuó ni yo pretendía provocarlo. Créeme. Y de donde sea que hayas sacado esas ideas, lo mejor sería no volver a confiar en esa fuente.

-Me lo dijo alguien que conocí en el pueblo-respondió la princesa cabizbaja-Y lo que más me preocupa es que no es el único que lo piensa Elsa. Están enlodando tu reputación sin tener pruebas de ello.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa Anna, mi reputación?-la reina sonrió con ternura a su hermana-Lo lamento, pero debo informarte que ya es muy tarde para ello: congelé el reino entero años atrás ¿lo recuerdas? Miles de personas estuvieron en peligro, perdieron cosechas y posesiones, algunas enfermaron gravemente y varias no volvieron a recuperar su excelente salud. Anna, hay que admitir que no soy la soberana más popular en el mundo.

-¡Pero las personas te adoran Elsa!

-Algunas, pero no todas. Y ganarme el poco aprecio y aceptación que ahora tengo me ha costado horrores. Pero está bien, estoy dispuesta a pagar el precio, y eso no evitará que siga trabajando siempre por el bien de mi pueblo. Así que despreocúpate por favor, ya habrá cosas de mayor importancia de las cuales ocuparse.

-Bueno, al parecer no más importante que tu inminente boda con un completo desconocido y todo porque te obliga el consejo, quienes por cierto tienen un terrible gusto-las palabras salían de su boca cada vez con mayor rapidez, lo que permitió a Elsa entender que su relación regresaba a la normalidad-; ¿te dijeron que colores querían en los manteles para el baile?

-Era una especie de amarillo ¿no?

-¡Era un terrible color amarillo yema de huevo! ¡Guácala! Exigí que me dejaran elegir un color distinto y ellos accedieron, pero sólo a cambio de asegurarles que en las mesas habrá por lo menos un par de orquídeas. Pff, esas flores ni siquiera se dan por aquí cerca ¿puedes creerlo?

-Lo creo, y repruebo por completo la idea-dijo la reina arrugando la nariz.

-Yo también, así que descuida, me aseguraré de que recapaciten: estoy dispuesta a hacer que tu baile sea el mejor al que esos príncipes y duques hayan asistido-dijo emocionada.

Elsa sonrió con tristeza para después bajar la cabeza. Anna entendió como se debía sentir su hermana así que se acercó un poco más y la envolvió en un abrazo.

-Y tal vez, si así lo deseas claro, también pueda intentar hacerlos cambiar de opinión respecto a esta imposición. Elsa, nadie debería contraer matrimonio cuando no hay amor.

La rubia miró a su hermana con lágrimas en los ojos y la misma melancólica sonrisa.

-Pero sí que lo hay Anna: los amo tanto a ti y a Friederick que estoy dispuesta a hacerlo con tal de tenerlos felices a mi lado.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, confundida.

-¿Friederick y yo? ¿A qué te…

-Por cierto-la interrumpió secándose las lágrimas y tratando se sonar más alegre-¿llegaron las invitaciones?

-Oh, las invitaciones, sí. De hecho esperan que las firmes y selles esta misma tarde para poder enviarlas lo antes posible.

Elsa suspiró irritada.

-¡Rayos! Entonces será mejor que vaya poniendo manos a la obra.

-Creo que sí. Además, yo tengo una cita en el comedor para revisar veintisiete diferentes tonos de azul y elegir uno para la fiesta.

Se encaminaron juntas de regreso al palacio y al llegar al vestíbulo cada una tomó su camino después de fundirse en un fuerte abrazo.

Y aunque más adelante Elsa se sentiría terriblemente culpable a causa de su descuido, la verdad es que en ese momento ninguna de las dos se percató de la ausencia de Friederick.

* * *

 **Les dejo un enorme abrazo y mis deseos de que su semana sea increíble. Nos seguiremos leyendo, bye bye! ^_-**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello hello!**

 **Regresé amigos, y yo misma me siento sorprendida por esta actualización tan rápida. Definitivamente me voy superando.**

 **No los entretendré mucho esta vez; vayamos al grano y pongámonos a leer. ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Estaba a punto de darle una jaqueca, de eso estaba completamente segura. Apretó con suavidad el puente de su nariz, obligándose a guardar la compostura, pero aun así le fue imposible ofrecer una sonrisa a los hombres frente a ella.

-¿Majestad?

-¿Sí?

-¿Podemos entonces proseguir con las instrucciones que dio su hermana esta mañana?

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no habrían de hacerlo?

-Bueno-prosiguió el hombre del consejo-tomando en cuenta que el baile se hace con la intención de que usted encuentre marido, pensamos que quizá…

-Ella me conoce bastante bien, sabe la razón de la fiesta y se le da mucho mejor que a mí esto de los eventos sociales. Creo que no hay nadie mejor calificado para organizar esto.

-Bu-bueno, si tanto confía en ella, supongo que también podemos hacerlo nosotros.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Bien-el hombre se colocó sus anteojos y volvió a leer la lista de invitados –Y ¿entre los invitados hay alguien en quien su majestad tenga especial interés?

Ella tomó la lista con desgana.

-Mmmm no realmente. Sólo… veré que llega al baile y si algo me gusta…

-No, no es si algo le gusta, ¡algo le tiene que gustar! Ese era el trato su majestad, y el tiempo ya está corriendo. A menos, claro, que decida renunciar al joven Fried…

-En ningún momento dije que no lo haría-interrumpió alzando la voz-Sólo dije que preferiría esperar a la noche del baile para ver el… menú completo.

Sus palabras hicieron reír a los hombres, quienes comenzaron a ponerse en pie.

-Bien. Entonces, si no hay más que discutir y si su majestad así lo permite, nos retiraremos.

-Adelante caballeros, no los detendré más.

Los acompañó hasta la puerta y para su sorpresa, al abrirla, encontró a su hermana esperando sentada a un lado en el suelo, con una caja de madera sobre las piernas y masticando un trozo de chocolate negro.

-¡Anna! ¿Qué haces aquí?

La princesa se puso en pie de un salto y sonrió a su hermana, pero espero a que los hombres estuvieran lejos para, mostrándole con alegría la cajita, decirle:

-¡Terminé! Metí todas las invitaciones en sus correspondientes sobres y usé tu sello para cerrarlas, justo como me dijiste.

-Buen trabajo Anna, ahora podemos buscar a Kai y pedirle que se encargue de que sean enviadas a la brevedad posible.

-¡Excelente! Vamos entonces, creo que estaba revisando que hacía falta en las habitaciones de huéspedes.

Comenzaron a andar en silencio, haciéndose plácida compañía la una a la otra, hasta que finalmente la curiosidad de la menor la obligó a abrir la boca.

-Elsa, ¿cómo crees que salga todo esto?

-Creo que saldrá bien; repasé con algunos miembros del consejo algunas de las decisiones que tomaron hoy, y estoy bastante satisfecha con tu participación Anna. Así que creo que será una linda y agradable fiesta.

-Ah, pues… gracias. Pero yo me refería a… ese asunto de conseguir un esposo y hacer bebés y… esas cosas terribles de adultos.

La rubia se tomó su tiempo para contestar, a pesar de que tenía la respuesta bien memorizada, palabra por palabra, después de haberse hecho ella misma esa pregunta miles de veces en las semanas pasadas.

-Bueno, pues… creo que no será tan terrible. Claro, tendré sólo una noche para escoger a un pretendiente, y habrá una boda apresurada y probablemente estaré casándome con alguien de quien apenas sabré su nombre, y… bueno, el resto será incómodo, sin mencionar el terror que tengo de terminar congelándole el miembro apenas pretenda acercarse-las palabras salían cada vez más rápido de su boca-porque no es normal que un extraño, porque eso es lo que será, un extraño, esté toqueteándote; porque Anna, no puedes enamorarte tan pronto y por lo mismo resulta ser una ridiculez contraer matrimonio así de rápido, pero en vista de que no me queda otra opción entonces estoy dispuesta a tragarme mis miedos, pretender que estoy contenta con la decisión y… ponerme mis guantes, de ser necesario.

-Elsa, tranquila, está bien. Lamento mucho haber preguntado-dijo la pelirroja con pesar.

-Oh no, descuida, no es nada.

-No, yo creo que sí lo es-señaló con la cabeza hacia arriba para hacerle saber de la nevada que caía sobre ellas.

-Lo lamento, ya me encargo de ello-con un elegante movimiento de muñeca hizo desaparecer la nieve.

-Gracias Elsa. Ahora-continuó Anna retomando su buen humor-¿qué piensas ponerte? Vi un vestido en una vitrina del pueblo hace unos días, y ¡creo que se te vería hermoso! Tal vez habría que agregarle un poco más de brillo y volumen para que encaje en el baile, pero aun así te sentaría; ¡los hombres no podrán quitar su mirada de ti! Era de color púrpura con una falda larga y…

Una puerta se abrió de golpe justo cuando ellas pasaban enfrente, golpeando de lleno a la princesa y haciéndola caer al suelo estrepitosamente

-¡Anna! ¿Estás bien?

-¡Alcánzame si _pueles_ Hans!

Gritó la pequeña tormenta de pecas que salió corriendo de la habitación para perderse a lo lejos en el corredor. Justo detrás salió su padre, quien antes de echarse a correr tras él recayó en la reina tratando de auxiliar a su hermana. Fue su reflejo de caballero lo que lo llevó de inmediato a prestar ayuda y tomando a la princesa por el otro brazo, entre ambos la pusieron en pie.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-preguntó con sincera preocupación-Lo lamento mucho, creo que la emoción del juego lo sobrepasó y…

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Elsa histérica-¿Por qué no están en su habitación?-corrió hacia el guardia que, abochornado evitaba su mirada y le gritó-¡¿Por qué no está haciendo su trabajo?!

-Lo-lo lamento su majestad, es sólo que el pequeño Friederick quería mostrarle al príncipe Hans el solar, y como creí que mientras estuviera vigilándolos no habría problema…

-Ajá, ¿y acaso Friederick es quien manda aquí? ¿Es él el nuevo rey? Porque entonces alguien debió de informármelo antes, hay muchos papeles que el joven soberano debe firmar.

El hombre bajó la vista.

-Lo lamento su majestad, no pensé que fuera tan grave.

-Pues lo es. ¡¿Y qué hace aquí?! ¡Vaya a buscarlo, por el amor de dios! Antes de que se haga daño.

-S-sí majestad, ahora mismo-el guardia pretendía seguir los pasos del pequeño, pero algo lo hizo recapacitar-Ammm, reina Elsa, ¿qué hay de él?

Ella rodó los ojos antes de alzar una mano y formar un brillante copo sobre su palma.

-Creo que podremos cuidarnos solas. Ahora vaya.

El hombre echó a correr por el mismo corredor por el que desapareciera momentos antes el pequeño pelirrojo, y Elsa no se dio la vuelta hasta que escuchó la risa de su hermana.

-Eres una terrible madre histérica ¿lo sabes?

-Me preocupa su bienestar, es todo-respondió ofendida.

-Demasiado diría yo. Pero ¡hey!-agregó al ver el ceño fruncido de su hermana-tu eres su madre, y supongo que tienes todo el derecho de amarrarlo con una gruesa cadena a la pata de tu escritorio, si así te apetece

-Eso es demasiado extremo Anna, y además no es gracioso. Yo jamás…

-¿Qué es esto?-la interrumpió Hans.

-¿Qué?

Ambas chicas se giraron hacia él, quien sostenía en una mano varios de los sobres antes desperdigados por el suelo y en la otra uno cuyo destinatario había llamado su atención. Sólo entonces Anna corrió a recoger la cajita de madera para comenzar a echar el resto de los sobres en su interior.

-Oh, sólo cartas que se deben enviar-dijo Elsa quitándole el montón de invitaciones, pero al tratar de tomar la que leía, él la alzó con rapidez, alejándola de su alcance-¡Hey, dame eso!

-Esto va a las Islas del Sur, va dirigida al palacio, ¿qué es?

-Nada de tu incumbencia, así que si me permites…-se estiró para arrebatársela pero nuevamente él fue demasiado ágil. Para su desdicha, esta vez abrió el sobre y sacó lo que había en su interior-No te lo repetiré una vez, regrésame eso o…

-Es una invitación a un… ¿baile?-Elsa corrió hacia él pero estirando el brazo la detuvo sin esfuerzo alguno, dándole tiempo de terminar su lectura. Cuando lo hubo hecho miró a la reina con las cejas fruncidas y una sonrisa torcida-¿Es real? ¿La reina de las nieves está buscando un consorte?

La rubia no pudo evitar ruborizarse; la idea le parecía descabellada, pero escucharla salir de boca de alguien más le hizo darse cuenta de que más que eso, era una idea terrible.

-¿Serías tan amable de regresarme eso?

-Mmmm no, creo que me la quedaré-dijo doblándola y guardándola en el bolsillo de su camisa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! Esa carta va dirigida al rey de las Islas del Sur…

-Con la intención de que envíe a un candidato al baile. Sí, lo leí, pero resulta que, de los doce hermanos de su majestad el bruto rey Klaus, sólo hay uno que queda soltero: Yo.

Ambas chicas lo miraron, estupefactas y con la quijada por el suelo.

-La carta no especifica que deba ser alguien de la familia real-se apresuró a aclarar Anna-lo sé porque yo también la leí.

-Me quedó claro, pero sucede lo siguiente: ante la precaria situación que se vive en mi reino, los barones y condes de pronto comenzaron a escasear: o decidieron huir y refugiarse en algún lugar más próspero, o han terminado en la ruina y ahora sus títulos no valen lo suficiente como para darles de comer. Así que, conociendo a mi hermano seguramente terminará enviando a la opción menos peor. Y para su mala suerte, me temo que soy yo.

-No, tienes que estar bromeando-caminó hasta él con paso decidido y estirando la mano le exigió-regrésame la invitación ahora mismo.

Pero Hans no perdió el temple, y sin dejar de sonreír tomó la mano de la reina, la giró y depositó un suave beso en ella, todo esto sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Ya muero de ganas por bailar una pieza con usted, majestad.

Dio la media vuelta y comenzó a andar por el corredor, a solas.

Ninguna de las dos movió un solo musculo hasta que segundos más tarde apareció Friederick corriendo y fue directo a los brazos de la pelirroja.

-¡ _Peldoname pincesa Nanna_! Yo no _quelia_ que te _lastimalas_ -dijo, y en su carita se veía una genuina preocupación.

Anna miró al guardia, desconcertada.

-No quería venir así que tuve que explicarle lo que el incidente había provocado.

-Oh. Descuida pequeño-respondió acariciándole el cabello con ternura-estoy bien, no estoy herida. El orgullo de tu madre, por otra parte…-los tres miraron a Elsa, quien seguía inmóvil como una estatua-ese seguro que ha quedado un poco magullado.

* * *

Se sorprendió al encontrar al menos a cinco personas en la habitación, todas ocupadas en algo: recogiendo juguetes, sacando ropita sucia, acomodando las sábanas o ayudando a Friederick a ponerse la pijama. Todos le dedicaron una suave reverencia cuando pasó a su lado en su trayecto hacia la cama, a la que el pequeño subió de un brinco, emocionado.

-¿Listo para dormir?-preguntó la princesa auxiliándolo a meterse bajo las sábanas.

-¡Siiiiii!-respondió alzando los brazos justo antes de echar un vistazo a la puerta-¿Y Hans? ¡Va a _venil_ a _contalme_ un cuento!

-Mmmm no, me temo que hoy no-el pelirrojito la miró con profunda decepción-Tu madre sigue furiosa con él, así que seguro no le verás en un par de días.

-¡¿ _Pelo_ _po'_ qué?!

Ella suspiró a la vez que se acomodaba a su lado con un libro de cuentos en la mano.

-Bueno, es algo complicado ¿sabes? Pero resumido en pocas palabras: ¡Hans es un puerco!

Friederick abrió los ojos, espantado más que por la expresión, por la vehemencia en las palabras de su tía.

-No-dijo con timidez-Hans no es un _puelco_ , él es mi amigo-y recobrando la alegría, gritó-¡Hans es mi nuevo papá!

-¡¿Qué?! No no no no, ¡eso jamás! Además, creí que Kristoff era tu papá.

-¿ _Kistoff_ es mi papá?-preguntó desconcertado.

-¡No! Ash. Escucha: Kristoff no es tu papá, él es mi novio y te quiere mucho como yo y juega contigo. Es todo.

-¡Y vamos a _il pol pecabos_!

-Ah sí, irán por pescados, aunque eso es hacer trampa porque la competencia es para padres e hijos y eso es algo que ustedes no son. Como sea, entonces…

-¡ _Puelo il_ con Hans!

-¡Claro que no! Antes tendrías que pasar sobre el cadáver de tu madre y créeme, no quieres eso.

-A Hans le _gustalía acompañalme_.

-Seguro, mientras eso haga renegar a Elsa-respondió Anna entre dientes-Bueno bueno, no más charla y más cuento. Esta es la historia de un pajarillo que volaba feliz por los cielos…

-No me _gutan_ los _pajalos_.

-¿Cómo que no te gustan los pájaros? ¿Qué clase de niño eres? ¡A todos les gustan los pájaros!-Friederick se limitó a mirarla-Esta bien, ¿qué te gusta entones?

-¡Los _cacallos_!

-Caballos, que predecible eres-dijo cerrando el libro-bien, entonces busquemos algo sobre caballos.

-Hans tiene un _cacayo_ , ¿tú tienes un _cacayo Nanna_?

-Oh sí, tengo uno, su nombre es Kjekk y su pelaje es blanco, muy suave y…

-El de Hans se llama _Sitlon_ , y es su amigo. ¿Cajeta es tu amigo?

-¿Cajeta? ¿Quién es Cajeta? Ahh, no, es Kjekk Friederick, Kjekk.

-Hans y _Sitlon_ se _conocielon_ de muy pequeñitos.

-¿De verdad? Qué bien, porque no me interesa.

-Y Hans dice que en su casa tiene muchos _otlos cacallos_ , y que cuando me lleve con él me va a _dejal montalos_.

-Friederick, ¿quieres escupirlo? Ese sujeto no se te cae de la boca. Espera, ¿qué?-preguntó de pronto alarmada-¿Cuándo te lleve con él?

-Ajá. Me va a _invital_ a _conocel_ su casa. Le voy a _decil_ -bostezo y estiró sus bracitos, evidentemente cansado-que llevemos a mi moma también.

-Pues me alegra decirte que eso no sucederá; tu madre jamás lo permitiría.

- _Pelo_ yo _quelo il_ -respondió desganado y dejándose arropar por Anna.

La princesa lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué Friederick? ¿Por qué te importa tanto Hans?

El pecosito, con una sonrisa somnolienta, respondió:

-Él me _aglada_ , _quielo_ que sea mi nuevo papá. Y me gusta su pelo _lojo_ , ¡como el mío! Hans dice que es igual. Y que los dos tenemos pecas, y que mi _naliz_ es como la suya. Y que tenemos la misma _sangle_.

-¿E-eso te dice?-preguntó, sintiendo un nudo de preocupación en el estómago.

Él asintió con la cabecita y ya con los ojos cerrados, pero los volvió a abrir para decirle a ella.

-Sí, _polque_ es _loja_. ¿Tu _sangle_ también es _loja, Nanna_?

-Aamm sí Fried, mi sangre también es roja. De hecho creo que la sangre de todos es roja… salvo la de Olaf… si es que tiene.

-¡ _Tolos_ tenemos _sangle loja_ , como Hans!-gritó Friederick antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y acomodarse entre los mullidos almohadones.

Anna, a pesar de sentir que le temblaban las piernas, se inclinó para darle un beso en una mejilla pecosa, momento que él aprovechó para rodearle el cuello con sus bracitos y decirle al oído:

-Te _quelo_ mucho _Nanna_.

Por alguna extraña razón, su declaración entristeció a Anna.

-Yo también te quiero mucho Friederick, no lo olvides.

Sintió el apretón relajarse y para cuando se incorporó él parecía ya estar muy lejos, soñando con caballos y su nuevo héroe, Hans. Silenciosamente Anna dejó la habitación y se encaminó a la suya, sin dejar de cuestionarse si sería prudente contarle a su hermana de la sucia jugada de Hans. Para cuando logró reposar su cabeza en la almohada ya había tomado una decisión:

-Puedo encargarme de eso yo sola.

* * *

Era muy temprano, demasiado al parecer de Anna, pero ya se encontraban reunidos a la orilla del enorme lago, listos para dar inicio a la competencia en cuanto el sol terminara de salir.

-Tengan mucho cuidado-decía Elsa mientras Kristoff, con Friederick corriendo a su alrededor, se aseguraba de llevar todo lo necesario-no se alejen mucho y si el viento comienza a soplar muy fuerte, regresen de inmediato.

Kristoff alzó la vista hacia la reina.

-Elsa, no vamos a mar abierto, es sólo un lago. Y descuida, puedo encargarme de esto, nadie saldrá herido.

-¡ _Mamos pol pecabos_!-gritó Friederick emocionado.

-Diviértanse mucho-dijo Anna acercándose para besar a su novio en una mejilla-y por favor asegúrense de no ahogarse ¿de acuerdo?-miró a su hermana con una sonrisa, pero la adusta expresión de la rubia la hizo desaparecer-Uy, era sólo un chiste.

-Descuiden chicas, sólo pasaremos un muy buen rato mi amigo Friederick y yo y…

-¡HANS!-gritó de pronto el pelirrojito antes de echar a correr en sentido contrario al lago.

Los tres adultos se giraron para mirar, con horror, al integrante más pequeño lanzarse con alegría a los brazos de la última persona que deseaban tener cerca.

-¡¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?!-preguntó histérica Elsa.

-Tranquila-dijo Kristoff adelantándose-yo me encargo. ¡Hey tú!-le gritó acercándose amenazador a él-¿Qué crees que…

-¡ _Mila Kistoff_ , es mi _oto_ papá, Hans! ¡ _Ahola_ tengo dos papás!

Su expresión de júbilo desconcertó al rubio, quien terminó haciendo alto para mirar al niño con el ceño fruncido. Pensó en algo que replicar, pero en ese momento Elsa se adelantó.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste?-echó un vistazo más allá del príncipe Hans antes de agregar-¡¿Y dónde diantres está el guardia?!

-Friederick me contó sobre la competencia de pesca-respondió el pelirrojo sin inmutarse y alzando al pequeño en brazos-algo de… padres e hijos… ya sabes-susurró para después continuar con el tono normal-así que simplemente escapé por la ventana y vine caminando hasta acá.

-¿Escapaste por la ventana? ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto seguir las reglas? Claramente ordené…

-Usted no es mi reina-la cortó el príncipe con toda tranquilidad, volviendo a dejar a su hijo en el suelo-Y no me va a decir que hacer. Pocas veces obedezco a mi propio soberano, yo le recomendaría no hacerse muchas ilusiones.

-Ahora mismo mandaré llamar a la guardia real-dijo la princesa involucrándose en la discusión.

-O puedo llevarlo yo mismo de regreso a la celda que Elsa ordene-continuó Kristoff.

Una acalorada discusión comenzó entre los cuatro adultos, olvidando por completo la presencia del pequeño quien, entre sorprendido y angustiado, los miraba gritarse unos a otros.

-¡Hey, pecas!-escuchó una vocecilla acercarse a ellos.

Se giró para descubrir, con alegría, que se trataba de los tres niños que conociera tiempo atrás cerca del muelle, aquella tarde que saliera a pasear con su tía Anna.

-Viniste-le dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa.

Los cuatro adultos guardaron silencio y se giraron hacia donde los niños se encontraban reunidos, justo a tiempo para escuchar a Friederick gritar con emoción:

-¡Sí! Con mi papá _Kistoff_ , y _mila_ -corrió hacia Hans y lo jaló de una manga-¡Tengo un nuevo papá!

-¿Otro papá?-preguntó la niña.

-Ah, sí, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo papá?-respondió el pequeño indiscreto-que le apostaba a mamá todo su sueldo a que la reina sólo aparentaba, que siempre las más serias resultan ser todas unas… ¿viscosas?

-Viciosas-corrigió la niña, haciendo enrojecer a la reina.

-Ah, sí. ¿Y quién es tu nuevo papá, pecas?

-Él es…

-El príncipe Hans, de las Islas del Sur-respondió el mayor de los tres niños, interrumpiendo a Friederick. Con solemnidad miró al príncipe y le dedicó una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Lo conoces?-le preguntó su hermana sorprendida.

-Sí-respondió con timidez-aquel verano en que hubo nieve en Arendelle.

-Así es-complementó el príncipe-Cuando el caballo de la princesa Anna regresó solo y pedí voluntarios para ir en su búsqueda, este pequeño caballero fue de los primeros en ofrecerse-le sonrió, lo que provocó que el chico bajara el rostro sonrojado-Has crecido bastante, y eso me da mucho gusto.

-¿En verdad te ofreciste a ayudar?-preguntó incrédulo el menor de los tres.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros tratando de restarle importancia.

-Ustedes eran muy muy pequeños y estaban pasando frío; ya no teníamos más leña y la comida comenzaba a escasear. Lo único que quería era ayudar.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo-dijo Hans.

-Nah, eso no es verdad, no hice nada importante.

-Oye-se acercó a él y se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura-no digas eso, para la gente que ayudaste sí que fue importante. De no ser por ti muchas familias jamás se habrían enterado de que las puertas del palacio estaban abiertas y habrían padecido frío y hambre. Tú los llevaste hasta allá, y por eso te estoy muy agradecido. Y te aseguro que ellos también lo están. Y sin temor a equivocarme, creo que también su majestad agradece tu labor-agregó señalando a la reina, que se encontraba estupefacta.

El chico la miró con desconfianza.

-Pero fue ella quien lo provocó.

-Pero no lo hizo a propósito. Fue un accidente, todos cometemos errores. Lo importante aquí es que logró resarcir el daño, todo se solucionó y tú formaste parte de esa victoria.

El muchacho sonrió y asintió.

Elsa miraba la escena, anonadada, y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de envidia muy profundamente en su pecho; lo que no sabía era la razón, si se debía al respeto con el que el chico se dirigía al bastardo de Hans o a la admiración con la que Friederick seguía la conversación, con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos brillando de orgullo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo el chico a sus hermanos-creo que papá nos está esperando-Hasta luego su alteza, majestad-dijo con una reverencia-princesa Anna. Adiós Kristoff-agitó la mano para despedirse del rubio, quien respondió de la misma manera.

-Mucho éxito en su pesca-les deseó Hans.

-A ustedes también-respondió la niña-Cuídate pecas.

-¡Bye bye!-dijo Friederick.

-Bien-Hans dio una palmada que llamó la atención del animado pelirrojito-entonces ¿Qué nos falta?

-A ti nada-respondió Kristoff-salvo un guardia que te escolte de regreso al palacio. Nosotros tenemos una competencia que ganar.

-Sí, amm… no, no lo creo-respondió Hans tomando a su hijo de la mano y encaminándose al bote-es una competencia de padres e hijos, y hasta donde sé… tú no te acostaste con Elsa, así que…

-Bien, te lo ganaste fantoche-el rubio caminó hasta él, subiéndose las mangas de la camisa-voy a partirte la cara, principito.

-Atrévete, gorilón.

-¡No, basta! ¡Paren de una vez!-gritó Anna asustada tratando de interponerse entre ellos. Por su parte Elsa atrajo al pecosito hacia ella, en un intento de protegerlo, mientras él observaba con cierta emoción la trifulca.

-¡Hey hey! ¿Qué pasa aquí?-gritó un hombre acercándose al lugar-¿Qué diablos sucede?

-Nada, todo está bien, ya está esto bajo control.

El hombre los miró con desconfianza.

-Bien, bien-miró la carpeta que llevaba en las manos-porque no quiero descalificar a nadie antes de que la competencia empiece. Embarcación numero veintiuno ¿verdad? ¿Kristoff y Friederick?

-No-respondió Hans acercándose a él-Hans y Friederick.

-¡¿Qué?! No no no no, eso sí que no-respondió el rubio.

-Es una competencia de padres e hijos, y tú evidentemente no eres su padre.

-¿Y usted sí?-lo cuestionó el hombre alzando una ceja.

Hans lo miró molesto justo antes de tomar al chiquitín y alzarlo frente al hombre. El niño de cabellos rojos, pecas, nariz respingadita y con una enorme sonrisa torcida lo saludó. Su vista pasó de un pelirrojo a otro, con los ojos muy abiertos, para terminar asintiendo.

-Está bien, ya veo. Entonces…

-Wow wow wow, alto ahí Bernie, no estarás pensando en dejarlo participar ¿no?

-Bueno, Kristoff, es que evidentemente…

-Me he hecho cargo de este niño desde que llegó al palacio, si me permites decirlo Elsa-ella sólo asintió, muda-Este sujeto acaba de llegar ¿y ya lo dejas ir a pescar con él?

-El concurso es de padres e hijos.

Kristoff retrocedió un poco, echó un rápido vistazo a las chicas a sus espaldas, otro a Hans, y finalmente susurró al hombre.

-¿Y cómo sabes que en realidad no es mi hijo?

-¡Kristoff!-gritó Anna indignada, a un lado de una muy sonrojada Elsa.

-Ok, ok.

-Porque es evidente el parecido entre ellos dos. Escucha Kristoff-el hombre suspiró-lamento mucho esto pero…

-¿Ah sí? No creo que lo lamentes tanto como lamentaré yo dejar de comprar zanahorias en tu maldita verdulería.

-Oye, tranquilízate ¿quieres?-respondió nervioso-Creo que… creo que podemos encontrar una solución.

-¿En verdad?

-Niño-el hombre se inclinó hacia Friederick-¿quién es tu padre?

-¡Yo tengo dos papás! Papá _Kistoff_ , y papá Hans.

El sujeto se enderezó y miró a Elsa, interrogante, pero ella sólo sonrió y se encogió de hombros, apenada.

-Bien, ya sé lo que haremos: subirán los dos con él al bote.

-¡Sí!-gritó Friederick.

-Pero no tendrán derecho a participar por alguno de los tres premios.

-Hecho-respondió Hans.

-¡¿Qué?!-cuestionó Kristoff.

-Lo siento chico, pero debo ser justo con el resto de los competidores.

-Pero… pero…

-Es obvio que el niño los quiere a ambos, así que o se montan los tres en ese maldito bote o lo hacen elegir.

Los dos hombres miraron al pequeñito, quien a su vez los miró con una enorme sonrisa. Kristoff suspiró resignado.

-Está bien, iremos los tres. Pero si haces un solo movimiento…

-Cierra la boca gorilón, y terminemos de prepararnos para zarpar.

-¡Sí! ¡ _Mamos pol pecabos_!-gritó el pelirrojito emocionado y corriendo tras su padre.

Rápidamente Anna y Elsa se acercaron a Kristoff.

-Ok, ¿recuerdas que dije que se aseguraran de no ahogarse?-preguntó la princesa con seriedad-Pues olvídalo, sería bueno que se aseguraran de ahogar a ese bastardo.

-¡Anna!-la reprendió su hermana.

-¡Elsa!

-Tranquilas chicas, lo mantendré muy bien vigilado; me aseguraré que no escape y que Friederick regrese sano y salvo.

-Confío en ti-dijo la rubia.

-¡Todos a sus puestos!-gritó Bernie a lo lejos.

-Debo irme-dijo antes de despedirse de Anna con un suave beso en los labios y dar un abrazo a la reina.

-Por lo que más quieras-le dijo ella al oído con voz tremendamente angustiada-no permitas que le haga daño, y tráelo de regreso conmigo.

-Descuida, están en buenas manos. Lo tendrás contigo antes de mediodía.

Al separarse sonrió a la afectada reina, quien los vio subir al barco llena de ansiedad.

-Tranquila Elsa, todo saldrá bien-Anna le tomó una mano y la apretó con suavidad-Y con "todo bien" me refiero a que Hans quedará al fondo del lago y Kristoff y Friederick regresarán con muchos pescados en el bote.

-¡Anna!

-Uy, perdón, era sólo un chiste-se cruzó de brazos, ofendida, antes de agregar-¿Desde cuándo le importa tanto la vida de ese mentecato?

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Ahí abajo hay un botoncito que dice "review", ahí me lo pueden hacer saber.**

 **Mientras tanto, tengan una excelente semana y nos dejen de sintonizar para la próxima actualización. Bye bye! ^_-**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello!**

 **Creo que es la primera vez que dejo una actualización antes de la 1:00 de la mañana, así que es una pequeña victoria para mi (¡hoy podré dormir temprano! T.T ).**

 **No tengo nada con que quitarles su tiempo hoy así que disfruten de la lectura :)**

* * *

La mezcla del silencio y la hermosa vista al amanecer los llenaba de paz, haciendo más reconfortante el momento. De pronto una pequeña expresión de sorpresa por parte del pelirrojito, asomado por la orilla del bote, llamó su atención.

-¿Viste algún pez, campeón?-preguntó Hans.

El niño, con una enorme sonrisa en todo momento, le respondió:

-No.

Hans frunció el ceño, extrañado, pero no pudo evitar sonreír también. El chiquitín volvió a concentrarse en las pequeñas ondas que el aire provocaba sobre la superficie del lago y los adultos en sus cañas de pescar. Corrección: Hans se concentró en su caña de pescar, porque Kristoff no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, y eso no pasó desapercibido por el pelirrojo.

-Es curioso-dijo el príncipe despreocupado-Muchas veces con anterioridad me habían mirado con la misma intensidad, pero es la primera vez que lo hace un hombre-su comentario irritó visiblemente al rubio y eso lo regocijó.

-Ríe todo lo que quieras, mentecato, porque apenas pisemos tierra de nuevo te voy a arrastrar hasta tu habitación y estoy seguro de que Elsa con mucho gusto se encargará de sellar la puerta con una gruesa capa de hielo.

Hans sólo soltó una pequeña carcajada, incrédulo ante las amenazas de su compañero de pesca. De vez en cuando Friederick se estiraba para meter la punta de sus deditos en el agua, siempre con el príncipe jalándolo por la orilla de la camisita para prevenir que cayera.

El hilo de la caña de Kristoff se tensó un poco, pero resultó ser sólo una falsa alarma. Revisó el anzuelo y comprobó que algún pececillo listo había robado la carnada, por lo que colocó una lombriz nueva, esta vez más gorda y grande y la lanzó al agua.

-Deberíamos movernos hacia allá-dijo el pelirrojo, señalando hacia el centro del lago-estamos muy cerca de la orilla aún, difícilmente pescaremos algo.

-Prometí a Elsa que no nos alejaríamos mucho.

-Pero aquí jamás picarán.

El rubio, encogiéndose de hombros, respondió:

-¿Y qué más da? De cualquier forma no vamos a ganar. Y todo gracias a ti.

-O a ti. A fin de cuentas, esta es una competencia padre e hijo.

-¿En verdad es tu hijo?-preguntó algo incrédulo-Bueno, Anna me lo contó todo, pero aun así no confío mucho en ti.

-¿Acaso no lo parece?-respondió Hans con una soberbia sonrisa. Kristoff bufó molesto antes de desviar la mirada hacia el pequeño. Esta vez fue Hans quien lo observó con atención para finalmente animarse a preguntar-¿Cómo hiciste, eh? ¿Cómo te decidiste?

-¿De qué hablas?-el rubio estaba completamente desconcertado.

El príncipe alzó un hombro, como si se tratara de una pregunta bastante común y sencilla.

-¿Cómo decidiste con qué chica quedarte? Es decir, ¿por qué Anna?

Esta vez fue Kristoff quien, negando y arrugando las cejas, preguntó:

-¿Y por qué no?

-Creí que amabas el hielo. O eso fue lo que me dijeron Friederick y el guardia frente a mi puerta ayer.

-Ja, vaya chismosos.

-Uno esperaría que, siendo tan fanático como dices serlo, terminarías teniendo una especie de amorío con la reina de hielo. Y sin embargo… terminaste besuqueándote con la hermanita.

-Oye, mucho cuidado con lo que dices si no quieres dormir con los peces.

-¿Con cuáles? Estamos tan cerca de la orilla que seguro tocaría tierra con la punta de los dedos de los pies-respondió irritado.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

De nuevo hubo silencio entre ellos. Sólo entonces sus miradas recayeron en el chiquillo, que los observaba atento. Ambos le sonrieron. Kristoff miró hacia el horizonte para tratar de deducir que hora era, y acto seguido tomó uno de los bolsos que llevaban consigo y sacó de él un emparedado que ofreció al pecosito. Friederick lo tomó de inmediato con sus pequeñas manitas, y estaba punto de darle el primer mordisco cuando Hans lo interrumpió.

-¿Cómo se dice?

- _Gacias Kistoff_.

El rubio le sonrió.

-No hay por qué.

Con el niño entretenido con su refrigerio la tranquilidad volvió a instalarse en el bote. Al menos hasta que el rubio habló:

-Tú también elegiste a la hermana.

-¿Disculpa?

-El verano de la coronación de Elsa, le propusiste matrimonio a Anna, así que supongo que en su momento tú también elegiste a la hermana.

-Mmm sí, lo recuerdo. Pero me temo que no fue así. Yo venía tras la heredera, Elsa. Simplemente Anna resultó ser una presa más fácil. Aunque admito que cuando por fin tuve la oportunidad de conocer a su majestad, casi me arrepentí de haber elegido ese camino. Afortunadamente su frialdad me facilitó las cosas. Pero seamos honestos, Krispin.

-Kristoff.

-Como sea. La reina Elsa luce muy diferente a aquella chica que congeló su reino años atrás. Me sorprende la seguridad con la que se maneja ahora y esa belleza despampanante que se carga-miró a Kristoff, buscando provocarlo-Estoy seguro de que incluso a ti te parece que está hecha un bombón-el rubio rodó los ojos-No solo tiene un rostro hermoso, como muñeca de porcelana con esos brillantes ojos azules, esas mejillas rosadas y unos labios tentadores; tiene un cuerpo de lujo: unas hermosas piernas largas, la forma en que menea esas caderas cuando camina…

-Basta.

-La cintura estrecha y esos suculentos pech…

-¡Cierra la boca!-gritó Kristoff-¡ten un poco de respeto por el niño!

Sólo entonces Friederick alzó la vista de su emparedado y miró a sus acompañantes. Hans, sin inmutarse, le dijo:

-Tú madre es hermosa campeón.

-¡Mi moma es muy bella bella!-respondió él con alegría.

-¡Cierto! Dame esos cinco-alzó la mano para que el pequeño la golpeara con su pequeñita palma. Entonces le revolvió el cabello.

Después de un par de minutos Friederick volvió a conectarse con su delicioso sándwich, aislándose de todo lo que había a su alrededor. Momento que Hans aprovechó para seguir con sus juegos malvados.

-Admítelo, a ti también te resulta atractiva.

Kristoff se rehusó a contestar en un inicio, pero cayendo en su trampa respondió:

-Lo que me gusta de Anna es su espíritu aventurero. Que siempre está llena de ánimo y energía y se preocupa genuina y desinteresadamente por los demás.

-Entonces admites que Elsa es más guapa.

-Yo no dije eso.

-Pero tampoco lo negaste.

-Cállate ya.

-Honestamente Kristian, ¿te la tirarías?

-¡¿Pero qué dices, idiota?!

-A mí no me engañas, apuesto a que al menos en una ocasión tuviste un sueño erótico con ella y despertaste con una erección que…

-¡Maldito malparido!

Se abalanzó hacía el pelirrojo, quien de inmediato se puso a la defensiva, pero antes de lograr siquiera acercarse, un trozo de emparedado se interpuso en su camino.

-Ya no _quelo_ -dijo el pecosito con tranquilidad.

De inmediato los ánimos se calmaron, y respirando aun agitadamente, el rubio respondió:

-Está bien amiguito, no tienes por qué terminarlo.

Tomó el pequeño sobrante y regresando a su lugar sin dejar de lanzar miradas asesinas al pelirrojo, se lo comió. Hans no dejaba de sonreír, aunque se podía apreciar en sus ojos cierto odio hacia su compañero de pesca.

El sol había subido bastante, ya pronto sería hora de regresar y el hecho de que su canasto estuviera completamente vació irritaba de sobremanera al príncipe. Esa estúpida competencia terminó pareciéndole una pérdida de tiempo, tomando en cuenta que pudo haber aprovechado para jugar a solas con su hijo en lugar de tener que compartir su custodia y un apestoso bote con el gorila rubio. Suspiró cansado.

-¿Qué? ¿Demasiado sol, principito?

-Esto es una estupidez. Pero cuando me lleve a mi hijo, me encargaré de enseñarle a pescar apropiadamente.

-No te lo llevarás, Elsa jamás lo permitirá.

Hans le sonrió de esa manera tan perversa y maniaca que sólo podía significar problemas.

-No, lo haré. Lo llevaré conmigo y ni tú, ni tu querida princesa ni la reina de las nieves lograrán impedirlo. Pero, si su majestad tanto desea un niño, puedo ofrecerle mis servicios y hacerle uno; como verás-continuó señalando a la pequeña réplica de él mismo que nuevamente metía la manita en el agua-se me da muy bien eso de hacer bebés, me salen particularmente apuestos-notó que el rubio inflaba el pecho, furioso, y como un último golpe agregó-Esa tarea no me molestaría. Por el contrario, me encantaría escucharla gemir cuando…

Antes de lograr terminar la frase el hombretón se le echó encima con una velocidad que le resultó impresionante para su tamaño. Comenzaron a forcejar y lanzarse golpes el uno al otro, hasta que finalmente, envueltos en la trifulca, cayeron al agua estrepitosamente. De inmediato Friederick los buscó, asustado, pero no logró ver a ninguno de los dos. Había silencio y lo único que podía sentir el pecosito era el aire despeinando sus cabellos rojos y su corazoncito latiendo con tanta fuerza que parecía, se le saldría en cualquier momento.

-¿Hans? ¿ _Kistoff_?-preguntó con voz temblorosa y juntando sus manitas contra su pecho-¡Hans, _Kistoff_! No se _muelan_ abajo en el agua, ¡salgan ya!-gritó, pero no recibió respuesta. Finalmente y al borde de las lágrimas dijo en voz bajita- _Po favol_ , no se _muelan_.

* * *

-Ya es muy tarde, ¿por qué no han regresado?-preguntó la reina mirado fijamente hacia el lago, buscando la barca número veintiuno.

-Tranquila Elsa, ya no han de tardar-respondió la princesa-quizá pescaron tanto que les cuesta remar de regreso con todo ese peso.

-¿Tú lo crees?

-Oh claro, descuida.

-¡Mira lo que conseguimos Elsa!-gritó Olaf a su espalda, obligándola a voltear.

El hombre de nieve y la princesa colocaban una pequeña mesa y un cartel que colgaba desde la orilla en dónde se podía leer "puesto de conteo".

-¿Dónde encontraron eso?

-Bernie nos lo prestó; ya todos los demás equipos llegaron hace rato así que comenzaron a desmantelar todo-respondió Anna-No quisiera que Friederick se sintiera decepcionado al regresar y ver que ya no hay nadie, así que aquí-se sentó en un banco detrás de la mesita-Olaf y yo contaremos los pescados que traigan en su canasto.

Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír enternecida por las acciones de su hermana y su amiguito de nieve.

-Oh chicos, eso es muy dulce de su parte, estoy segura de que…

-¡Es Friederick!-gritó Olaf señalando emocionado hacia el lago.

Ambas chicas corrieron hacia la orilla para recibir a los chicos, pero aún a la distancia era evidente que algo no estaba muy bien. No fue hasta que el barco estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar a los dos mayores discutir que pudieron intuir de qué se trataba. Sin embargo, al ver tocar tierra el botecito y ver que ambos hombres estaban empapados, Elsa echó a correr hacia ellos.

-¡Friederick! ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó alarmada, tomando en brazos al pequeño pelirrojo.

-¡Ellos pelearon moma!-dijo de inmediato señalando a Hans y a Kristoff-¡y se _metielon_ abajo en el agua! ¡Y no salían!-agregaba cada vez más alterado.

-¡¿Qué?!-furiosa bajó al niño y se dirigió al par de hombres que, tratando de pasar desapercibidos, amarraban la barca a la orilla-¡¿Pelearon a bordo del bote?! ¡¿Y con Friederick ahí?!

-Él empezó-acusó de inmediato el pelirrojo, señalando a Kristoff.

-Ah claro, sólo porque tú no cerrabas tu enorme boca.

Nuevamente comenzaron a discutir, esta vez con Elsa tratando de mediar entre ellos pero sus gritos no eran de mucha ayuda. Anna terminó por alzar en brazos a Friederick, quien miraba pasmado al resto de los adultos pelear.

-Hey Fried-comenzó la princesa en un intento por distraer al pequeño-¿pescaron algún pez enorme?

-No, no pe…-dijo el chiquillo, pero pensándolo mejor y echando mano de su poderosa imaginación infantil, se corrigió-Sí-dijo con seguridad-¡ _pecamos_ un _pecabo_ muy _gande_ _Nanna_! Así-y abrió sus bracitos lo más que pudo.

-Oh, ¿en serio?-Anna le siguió el juego-¿Y les dio mucha guerra?

-Se movía así-se agitó animadamente en sus brazos, haciéndola reír-y luego _Kistoff_ lo jaló y luego Hans también y, y yo lo _agalé_ así.

Anna lo llevó lejos de la pelea, escuchando la historia de su lucha con el colosal pescado. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Elsa gritó con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron.

-¡BASTA YA!-ambos hombres guardaron silencio-Confié en ustedes, creí que cuidarían de Friederick, y sin embargo lo pusieron en terrible peligro.

El pelirrojo bufó molesto, pasando una mano por su empapado cabello.

-En ningún momento estuvo en peligro, lo último que permitiría sería eso.

-Y sin embargo terminaste agarrándote a golpes con Kristoff bajo el agua. Dime, ¿quién vigilaba en ese momento al niño?

Esta vez Hans gruñó enfadado y sin molestarse en contestar siguió de largo, dejando a la reina y al maestro repartidor de hielo a la orilla del lago. Elsa apretó los puños molesta al verlo marchar. Sólo entonces se digirió a Kristoff, quien trataba de exprimir su gorra y las orillas de su camisa.

-Me siento muy decepcionada. Ese tipo de comportamiento es algo que esperaría de él, pero jamás de ti Kristoff-le dijo furiosa, pero al ver la culpabilidad en el rostro del rubio, se relajó-¿Estas consciente del peligro al que lo expusieron?

Renuente a contestar, el rubio se limitó a mirarse los zapatos, lanzando unos cuantos suspiros.

-¿Kristoff?-repitió la reina-Me prometiste que…

-¡Lo sé, lo sé!-dijo al fin aunque aun evitando mirar a la reina-Mi intención jamás fue permitir que eso sucediera, te lo juro, ¡daría mi vida antes que permitir que Friederick sufriera daño alguno! Es sólo qué…

Nuevamente bajó la vista. Elsa se acercó a él, buscando su mirada, pero en vista del éxito no obtenido optó por poner una mano sobre su hombro y le preguntó con suavidad:

-¿Es que qué, Kristoff?

El la miró a los ojos, pero fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada sólo un par de segundos antes de apretar los suyos fuertemente.

-Hans dijo cosas y… perdí la compostura-trató de zafarse de su agarre-lo lamento es sólo que no pensé con claridad, no caí en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y…

-¿Dijo cosas? ¿Qué cosas dijo?

-No Elsa, yo… eran cosas sin importancia, cosas…

-Kristoff, obviamente eran lo suficientemente importantes como para hacerte perder los estribos.

-Es que… él… ¡Hans es un puerco!

-Lo es-respondió la rubia a la vez que le daba un suave apretón en el brazo-Pero eso ya lo sabíamos.

Y eso fue como destapar una olla de presión.

-Elsa lo lamento mucho-comenzó verdaderamente dolido-Sabes que ustedes son lo más importante que tengo; tú, él, Anna, Olaf… son mi familia y jamás permitiría que nada malo les sucediera.

-Lo sé Kristoff-lo tranquilizó ella con una sonrisa.

-Ni que nadie les hiciera daño. Nadie.

Ese último comentario desconcertó a la reina, pero viendo el estado alterado de su acompañante, decidió pasarlo por alto.

-Y por eso siempre te estaré infinitamente agradecida, de verdad. Y como una pequeña muestra de ello ordenaré que hagan pastel de zanahoria como postre para la cena ¿te parece?

Kristoff suspiró exhausto.

-Eso suena increíble.

-Excelente. Por ahora, lo mejor será que volvamos al palacio; necesitas ropa seca y descansar un poco. Y seguro te has de estar muriendo de hambre también.

-Eso puedes apostarlo.

Caminaron juntos en silencio hasta alcanzar a Anna, a Olaf y al pequeño pelirrojo, quien a esas alturas de su historia ya había derrotado al enorme pez dándole un fuerte puñetazo y se encontraba salvando a sus dos papás de las garras de una terrible criatura marina con muchos brazos.

* * *

Terminó de leer las primer cartas que habían llegado con la respuesta a la invitación al baile, bastante desanimada con la idea, y decidió bajar por fin al comedor. En cuanto atravesó las puertas y vio a su hermana sentada a la mesa le dedicó una cansada sonrisa, pero para su sorpresa ella no respondió. Con la mirada la cuestionó, desconcertada, a lo que la pelirroja respondió señalando discretamente con la cabeza al otro lado de la mesa. Lo que ahí encontró hizo que el alma se le fuera a los pies.

- _Mila_ moma-dijo animado su pequeñito-Hans está con _nosotos_.

Elsa miró horrorizada al resto de los ocupantes de la mesa: Anna se limitó a encogerse de hombros con pesar y Kristoff tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-Sí, ya lo veo amor.

-Agradezco mucho su invitación majestad-dijo Hans tratando de controlar al pequeño pecosito emocionado que tenía casi sobre él-Y quiero que sepa que me siento profundamente avergonzado por lo sucedido esta mañana en el lago, lo digo de todo corazón.

-Pues… agradezco su disculpa-dijo Elsa haciendo señas a Kai para que se acercara-pero creo que no soy la única a la que le debe una disculpa-a continuación señaló a Kristoff, quien se limitó a cruzarse de brazos.

La insinuación irritó al príncipe, pero tragándose su orgullo dijo entre dientes.

-Lo… lamento mucho Kristian.

-Kristoff-respondió él.

-Mi intención no era llegar tan lejos. Acepte por favor mis más sinceras disculpas.

Hubo silencio, uno muy tenso. Anna carraspeó, tratando de atrapar la atención de su novio, pero al ser eso insuficiente, terminó por estirarse y picarle en un brazo con un tenedor.

-¡Auch!-exclamó él-Está bien está bien. Disculpa aceptada. ¿Contenta?-preguntó a su novia quien se limitó a sonreírle, orgullosa.

-¿Me llamó majestad?-susurró Kai al lado de la reina.

-Sí, ¿qué rayos hace él aquí? ¿Y en qué momento lo invité?

-Amm, lo lamento mucho su majestad, en realidad la invitación la hizo Gerda… en su nombre.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

-Creo que…-se aflojó, inconscientemente, el nudo de la corbata-le agrada majestad-Elsa lo miró despavorida-dice que le encanta que se lleve tan bien con el pequeño Friederick, que ve mucho amor hacia el niño en sus ojos-se encogió de hombros, un poco abochornado-ya sabe cómo es ella.

Ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos, y después de un pesado suspiro le sonrió a Kai.

-Sí, así es ella.

El resto de la cena pasó envuelta en un incómodo silencio, interrumpido sólo de vez en cuando por la vocecita de Friederick invitando a cualquiera del resto de los presentes a probar ya fuera el puré de papa o las zanahorias al vapor porque según sus palabras:

-¡Está _lelisioso_!

Terminada la cena Friederick y el príncipe corrieron escaleras arriba para prepararse para la hora de dormir mientras que Anna y su novio decidieron dar un último paseo por los jardines del palacio. Elsa por su parte aprovechó para revisar los documentos acumulados sobre su escritorio; la competencia de esa mañana le había robado el suficiente tiempo como para que una montaña enorme de cartas y contratos se formara. Había prometido a su hermana que no volvería a ir a la cama pasada la media noche, pero no toleraba el ver un solo papel desatendido sobre su escritorio. Cuando finalmente firmó el último acuerdo se planteó seriamente la idea de pasar la noche en su despacho; se sentía tan exhausta que el sólo pensar en el largo camino hasta su habitación le provocaba ganas de armar un berrinche.

Bostezaba a cada tres pasos que daba, le urgía llegar hasta su cama y planeaba desplomarse en ella sin siquiera ponerse el camisón, no le importaba nada más que dormir. Se sentía ya tan cerca cuando, al pasar frente a un ventanal, una corpulenta figura sentada en la fuente del jardín la hizo dar un salto. Pronto supo de quien se trataba, y aunque miró un par de veces hacia el pasillo que la llevaría al tan ansiado y reparador descanso, decidió salir para ver qué pasaba.

-Ya es muy tarde ¿no lo crees? Deberías estar descansando-dijo sobresaltando al hombre en la fuente.

-¡Oh, Elsa! Vaya susto que me diste-dijo Kristoff poniéndose en pie velozmente.

Ella rio.

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención-dijo sentándose a su lado. Él frunció el ceño-bueno, quizás sí. Pero aun así lo lamento mucho.

El rubio se volvió a sentar y fijó la vista en el cielo.

-¿Todo bien?-cuestionó la reina. Él sólo se encogió de hombros-¿Hay algo de lo que quieras charlar?

-¿No deberías estar ya en la cama? Tu día comienza muy temprano, seguro mañana no te podrás levantar.

-Lo sé, sufriré horrores cuando Gerda toque a mi puerta, pero me intriga saber qué te tiene aquí a altas horas de la noche. Y no me marcharé hasta saber toda la verdad-sentenció la rubia señalándolo con un dedo.

Esta vez fue él quien rio.

-Está bien, está bien, trataré de ser breve entonces-suspiró, pensando en la mejor forma de decirlo, y armándose de valor soltó la sopa-Es que… me siento un poco… mal.

-¿Mal?

-Sí. Bueno, no-bufó-¡No lo sé! Es sólo que… desde que llegó Hans, Friederick casi no pasa tiempo conmigo. Siempre quiere estar con él y siempre cuenta las cosas fabulosas que hace Hans y… no sé, me siento mal por no ser lo suficientemente interesante como él.

Elsa lo miraba atónita.

-Ok. ¿Eso es todo?

-¿Cómo que si eso es todo? ¿Qué no es suficiente? Elsa ¡no soy ningún príncipe! No soy lo suficientemente refinado como para pedir la mano de Anna y que el consejo no se escandalice, no soy lo suficientemente instruido como para formar parte de dicho consejo al lado de la reina y tampoco soy lo suficientemente interesante como para que Friederick quiera estar conmigo.

-Bueno, primero que nada, no debería importarte lo que el consejo diga; si tus deseos son contraer matrimonio con Anna, que personalmente creo que deberían pensarlo muy bien antes de contraer un compromiso de esa magnitud-agregó haciendo al rubio rodar los ojos-la única persona con la capacidad para decir sí o no soy yo. Y no le veo ningún inconveniente-le sonrió, provocando que se sonrojara-Segundo, tu habilidad para hacer negocios y tus consejos me han sido de mucha ayuda con anterioridad Kristoff, creo que si finalmente te convirtieras en esposo de Anna serías una muy buena adición no sólo a la familia, sino también las reuniones y al consejo. Y tercero: sientes celos sólo porque Friederick está encandilado con Hans, eso es todo,

-No estoy celoso.

-Lo estás, y tienes toda la razón para estarlo. Él es manipulador, chantajista y todo un maestro cuando se trata de jugar con las emociones de los demás. Pero descuida, eso terminará pronto.

-¿Ah sí?

-Ajá. Quisiera decir que es porque regresará a las Islas del Sur, pero me temo que eso no sucederá pronto. Lo que sí sé, es que pronto Friederick te echará de menos; es decir, tú eres la primera figura paterna que conoció, y te aseguro que Hans no le enseña cosas taaan importantes como limpiar el fango de los zapatos con césped o qué tipo de hierbas del bosque puedes comer. O como saber si anda un oso cerca.

-Oh sí, recuerdo ese día.

-¡Estaba muy emocionado porque habían encontrado… excremento de oso!-dijo Elsa tratando de reprimir una carcajada-Eres importante para él, que nadie te haga creer lo contrario Kristoff, es sólo que… ahora hay tanta gente al pendiente de él, tantas personas ofreciéndole la atención y el cariño que antes no tuvo que le cuesta un poco lidiar con ello. Pero descuida, ya regresará a tus brazos.

-Cuando quiera volver a encontrar popó de oso.

-Sí. O hacer cosas más… higiénicas.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, contemplando las estrellas, hasta que la reina no pudo reprimir por más tiempo un enorme bostezo.

-Será mejor que te deje marchar-dijo Kristoff-si no quiero que te quedes dormida aquí mismo.

-Podría hacerlo, eso no lo dudes.

Se pusieron en pie con la intención de despedirse, pero antes de poder decir algo él la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias-le dijo antes de liberarla. Ella sólo le correpondió.

Se encaminó de regreso al palacio, bostezando una vez más, pero antes de entrar se giró para preguntar:

-Kristoff, ¿piensas pedir la mano de Anna pronto?

-Hey-respondió él fingiendo indignación-no presiones ¿quieres?

-Está bien, está bien-rio la rubia-buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Els.

Caminó hasta su cuarto, pensativa y repasando la conversación previa. Sólo hasta que estuvo frente a su puerta, cayó en cuenta de algo.

-Nunca me había llamado así. "Els". Mmm, creo que podría acostumbrarme.

* * *

 **Agradeceré mucho si dejan un review; el botoncito está aquí abajito y dice "review". Vamos, apachúrrenle ahí :)**

 **Les deseo una hermosa semana y nos seguiremos leyendo muy pronto. Bye bye! ^_-**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello hello!**

 **Aquí, yo y mi actualización. Disfruten de la lectura :D**

* * *

Gerda tuvo que tocar a su puerta cuatro veces antes de entrar a la habitación y jalar bruscamente las sábanas, obligándola a despertar casi por completo.

-¡Hey!-se quejó, somnolienta.

-Es tarde su majestad, ya la esperan para tomar el desayuno y usted ni siquiera ha dejado la cama.

-Aún tengo sueño.

-Esto sí que es extraño querida, normalmente eres de las primeras personas en pie cuando sale el sol, ¿estuviste trabajando hasta muy tarde?-preguntó dirigiéndose a ella con familiaridad.

-Algo así.

-Bueno, seguro que eso haría enfadar a su hermana.

-Qué suerte entonces-bostezó largamente-que no se enterará.

Gerda la miró con desaprobación a la vez que hacía señas a un grupo de mujeres del servicio.

-Seguro el agua para la tina se ha enfriado, pero espero que eso te ayude a despertar.

Elsa descaradamente rio y encogiéndose de hombros aseguró:

-El frío es parte de mí, eso nunca me molestó.

La mujer le lanzó una almohada sin poder evitar reír, y la acompañó hasta el baño para recogerle el camisón y dejarle un par de toallas a la mano. En efecto, el agua ya no estaba siquiera tibia, como de costumbre, pero no le dio importancia. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos un momento, hasta que la voz de su ama de llaves la despertó de nuevo.

-¡Elsa! Es tarde, más vale te des prisa si quieres que Anna y Friederick te dejen algo para desayunar.

El nombre de su hermana y su pequeño hicieron que algo en ella se encendiera, inyectándole de emoción y energía. Tomó un trapo que humedeció en la tina y comenzó a restregarlo en sus brazos con tranquilidad.

-Oye Gerda-dijo sin dejar su actividad de lado-¿Sabes qué hay de…-el agua del interior de una cubeta la golpeó de lleno en el rostro, impidiéndole terminar la frase… y respirar-¡GERDA!-gritó después de escupir toda el agua que pudo.

-Apuesto a que eso sí te hizo despertar.

* * *

Ignorando las quejas de Anna a causa de su retardo, el desayuno fue tranquilo y agradable; Anna, Friederick y Olaf hicieron un retrato de Kai con fruta y crema dulce que parecía todo menos el rostro de Kai, Elsa pasó toda la mañana llamándoles la atención para que dejaran de jugar con la comida y Kristoff estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido sobre su desayuno en más de una ocasión. Elsa suspiró una última vez, hastiada, después de lanzar una advertencia más a su hermana y su hijo justo antes de ponerse en pie.

-¿Ya te vas? Pero si casi acabas de llegar-le dijo la princesa.

-Me temo que tengo demasiado trabajo y si quiero terminar antes de la media noche, será mejor que empiece de una buena vez-miró el antiguo reloj que descansaba en una esquina-En realidad debí comenzar desde hace casi media hora, así que será mejor que me de prisa.

- _Alios_ moma.

-Pórtate bien Friederick-dijo su madre al acercarse a besarle una mejilla-el profesor Alberg no tarda en llegar para tu lección, presta atención y no reniegues con él.

-No moma.

-Y Kai te acompañará mientras el maestro Dufour da los últimos retoques a tu retrato. Nuevamente, se bueno con él.

-Sí moma.

-Y Anna, Gerda quiere que le ayudes con algunos detalles respecto a los bocadillos para el baile, por favor no llegues tarde a la cita.

-Dechcuida-respondió con la boca llena-no lo haré.

-Confío en ti. Y por favor no hables con la boca llena-se encaminó a la puerta y antes de salir se giró hacia el somnoliento rubio-Kristoff deberías ir a descansar en lo que llega el médico.

-¿El médico?-preguntó asustado.

-No me gusta nada el aspecto de ese golpe.

-Oh, esto-dijo tocándose la quijada pero haciendo una mueca cuando sus dedos tocaron el enorme moretón-descuida, he tenido peores. No es necesario llamar al médico.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Anna mirándolo con preocupación.

-Completamente. No es nada que un poco de hielo no logre desinflamar.

-Bueno, entonces espero que esto ayude-dijo la reina acercándose a él y tomando una servilleta sobre la que creó un poco de hielo que después envolvió con la tela. Se lo colocó con sumo cuidado sobre el área afectada y le dijo-También creo que deberías ir a descansar.

-Aprovecha mientras Fried tiene clases-le dijo Anna-de lo contrario lo tendrás brincando sobre tu espalda.

-Lo haré-asintió el rubio-gracias a ambas por su preocupación.

Elsa les sonrió una última vez antes de encaminarse a su oficina, deseando con todas sus ganas dar media vuelta y regresar, pero el sólo imaginar la cantidad de papeles esperando sobre su escritorio la hacía acelerar el paso.

No tenía mucho encerrada en su despacho cuando un par de golpes a su puerta la hicieron levantar la cabeza.

-Adelante-ordenó, y sonriendo le dio la bienvenida a Kai cuando lo vio asomar-Hola, ¿cómo va tu día?

-Buen día majestad-respondió el hombre caminando hasta ella-Mi día va pintando espléndidamente bien, gracias por preguntar.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Y ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Sólo quería avisar a su majestad que han visto a lo lejos la bandera de un navío proveniente de Blavenia, y aseguran que se dirige hacia acá.

-¿Hacia acá?-preguntó Elsa desconcertada.

-Así es. Estaba pensando en revisar la lista de invitados para el baile cuando me hicieron llegar esta carta, proveniente de aquel reino y que está dirigida para usted-le extendió el sobre que la rubia abrió con rapidez.

Devoró la carta con los ojos, leyendo a toda velocidad cada una de las líneas escritas, y para pesar de Kai la vio suspirar y bajar los hombros decepcionada una vez que hubo terminado.

-¿Todo bien?-le preguntó nervioso.

-Sí. Es sólo una carta del príncipe Alexius confirmando su asistencia al baile y dando aviso de que se encuentra ya muy cerca de nuestras costas.

-¿Tan pronto? Pero aún faltan algunas semanas para el baile.

-Sí, pero asegura que lo hace en un intento de evadir el mal tiempo que pronto acechará su territorio-Elsa guardó silencio mientras guardaba la carta en uno de sus cajones.

-Y ¿su alteza agrega algo más?-cuestionó el hombre que, conociendo bastante bien a su reina dedujo que había algo que la incomodaba.

Ella suspiró.

-Nada, sólo-se aclaró la garganta tratando de ganar tiempo-agrega su ferviente deseo de cortejarme y pedir mi mano-sonrió con melancolía a su fiel sirviente, alzando con desgana un hombro-lo mismo que tooodos los demás.

Él sólo asintió.

-Comprendo. Entonces ¿la nave tiene permiso de atracar?

-Lo tiene-confirmó poniéndose en pie y caminando hasta la ventana-Y por favor asegúrate de que haya una habitación preparada cuando su alteza llegue.

-Así lo haré su majestad. ¿Hay algo más en lo que le pueda servir?

Elsa miró hacia el exterior, al brillante sol y las coloridas flores del jardín, y observó como el pintor de la familia real preparaba su equipo para terminar el retrato de su hijo.

-No Kai, te puedes marchar. Mil gracias-el hombre le dedico una muy suave reverencia, sólo por costumbre, y dio media vuelta para dejar la habitación. Pero antes de salir la rubia lo volvió a llamar-Espera por favor.

-¿Sucede algo majestad?

-Sí. Necesito que canceles mis actividades de esta tarde.

Kai parecía desconcertado.

-Claro, si así lo desea entonces lo haré. ¿Saldrá del palacio?

-No, en realidad me gustaría tomar el té en el jardín-se giró hacia él y continuó-¿puedes por favor pedirles que vayan poniendo el agua al fuego y preparando algunos emparedados? En cuanto termine con este par de documentos bajaré. Con suerte el maestro Dufour ya habrá terminado su trabajo y podré pasar el rato con Friederick. Y seguro Anna ya no tendrá deberes pendientes-pareció cavilar unos momentos antes de continuar-Kai, ¿serías tan amable de revisar y proporcionarme la lista de actividades de mi hermana? Creo que es hora de que le delegue un poco más; ha ganado mucha experiencia y práctica estos últimos meses y siempre que la veo anda deambulando por los pasillos. Definitivamente necesita ocuparse en algo.

-Descuide su majestad, me haré cargo.

-Gracias Kai. Es todo por el momento, puedes retirarte.

Apenas se quedó a solas intentó concentrarse de nuevo en su trabajo, pero su mente viajaba una y otra vez de vuelta a las palabras de la carta guardada en su cajón. Era abrumador, eso sólo la hacía caer en cuenta de lo cerca que estaba ya el baile… y su fin como una mujer libre.

* * *

Miraba con una sonrisa a su hermana y al pequeño corretear por el jardín, lanzando gritos y carcajadas de vez en cuando. La diversión no hizo más que aumentar cuando Kristoff y Olaf llegaron para reunirse con ellos, y aunque le hicieron la invitación para acercarse a jugar, ella la rechazó cordialmente con una sonrisa.

-¡ _Mila_ moma-gritó el pecosito para llamar su atención- _enconté folecitas_!

Lo vio hincarse en el pasto y estuvo a punto de gritarle que tuviera cuidado de no ensuciarse la ropa pero al ver a sus tres compañeros de juego correr emocionados para comprobar el gran hallazgo, se contuvo. Justo entonces se acercaron las chicas de servicio con el juego de té y algunos bocadillos en un par de charolas y, después de servirle con cuidado una humeante taza se retiraron unos cuantos pasos.

Cuando tomó la tacita entre sus manos y aspiró el vigorizante aroma de la menta, se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan relajada. Cerró los ojos y volvió a oler, dejando que todos sus problemas la abandonaran lenta y pesadamente. Podría jurar que sentía su cuerpo más ligero. Sopló un poco antes de dar un pequeño sorbo y degustó con los ojos cerrados el líquido caliente, sintiendo como bajaba por su garganta dejando una cálida sensación en su boca. Y sonrió, porque no recordaba haber sonreído nunca a causa de algo tan pequeño e insignificante como lo era una deliciosa taza de té.

-¿Disfrutando de la tarde, su majestad?-escuchó a su lado justo cuando se disponía a dar un segundo trago.

De la sorpresa el sorbo que dio fue grande y rápido, y de inmediato el líquido le quemó la lengua, obligándola a pasarlo sin cuidado hacia la garganta y convirtiéndola en víctima de un ruidoso ataque de tos. Las chicas del servicio pronto se movieron dispuestas a auxiliarla, pero ella con una seña les indicó que regresaran a su lugar.

-¿Qué…? ¿Por qué estás aquí?-preguntó tratando de recuperarse y con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-Por lo mismo que usted-respondió Hans de pie observando con atención a su pequeño jugar en el césped-¿me permite?-preguntó señalando la silla a su lado.

-No.

-Gracias-a pesar de la negativa tomó asiento-Creí que se encontraría ocupada con todo eso del baile y el próximo matrimonio, ¿cómo van los detalles? ¿Ya tiene todo en orden?

-Eso no le incumbe.

-Cierto, la verdad es que no me interesa.

-Buenas tardes su alteza-lo saludó Gerda acercándose a ellos animosa-¿le apetece una taza de té?

-No Gerda, él…

-Si fuera usted tan amable, se lo agradecería mucho mi querida Gerda-respondió sonriendo con amabilidad.

La mujer de inmediato hizo señas para que una de las chicas se acercara y, mientras llenaba una taza para el príncipe, le ordenó que subiera de la cocina una charola más con bocadillos.

Elsa estaba furiosa, sin poder despegar sus orbes furibundas del príncipe que, sonriendo y bromeando con la servidumbre, parecía todo menos el monstruoso ser que ella sabía, era. Para su sorpresa cuando menos pensó se encontró examinando con detalle el perfil del príncipe: su cabello rojo y lacio, sus patillas pulcramente perfiladas y las pecas rojizas en sus mejillas extrañamente encendidas.

-¿De dónde vienes?-le cuestionó sin pensar, ganándose una mirada desconcertada por parte de él.

-¿Perdón?

-Luces… evidentemente luces algo agitado, ¿de dónde vienes?

-Oh, fui a visitar al sastre para que me tomara algunas medidas.

-¿Para qué?

-Para el traje que llevaré al baile, por supuesto. Por cierto, tome prestado uno de tus caballos, espero que no te moleste.

-¿Uno de…? Ash, ¿y cómo diantres saliste?

-Ya te lo había dicho, por la ventana. No has hecho nada para bloquearla cielo, comienzo a creer que no eres una mujer muy brillante.

Elsa se maldijo y tomó nota mental de lo que el pelirrojo acababa de mencionar.

-¿Qué pasó con el guardia que te vigilaba?

Hans se encogió de hombros mientras examinaba una galletita de mantequilla y respondió antes de echársela a la boca.

-No lo sé, ahí ha de seguir.

En ese momento una chica acompañada por su ama de llaves se acercó cargando un montón de pequeños sándwiches que dejó al alcance del príncipe, y la rubia aprovechó para hacer señas a Gerda.

-Dígame majestad.

-Por favor dile a Kai que quiero hablar con el comandante de la guardia mañana a primera hora-le susurró.

-Por supuesto, se lo haré saber.

-¿Por qué Friederick lleva esa ropa tan horrible?-le cuestionó Hans.

Elsa pasó su mirada furibunda del príncipe metiche a su pequeño correlón, y tratando de controlar su lengua respondió:

-El pintor de la familia acaba de terminar de pintar su retrato.

-¿Y usó eso? Agg, que terrible gusto. Pero bueno, si eso sirve para que lo extrañes menos cuando me lo lleve de aquí, supongo que está bien.

-No comenzaré a discutir eso de nuevo, no ahora.

-Tienes razón, tal vez ni siquiera sea necesario que nos marchemos.

-¿De qué hablas?

Hans bebió de su taza y miró a la rubia sin poder contener una sonrisa.

-A que la noche del baile podrían pasar muchas cosas.

-¿Muchas…

-Sí. Como que yo pidiera tú mano y tú terminaras aceptando mi propuesta de matrimonio.

-¿Tú me… pedirías matrimonio?-preguntó cohibida y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-No lo sé. Si te portas bien y esa noche usas un escote bonito, tal vez lo haga.

Fue todo lo que necesito para hacerla estallar.

-¡Jamás aceptaría casarme contigo! Mis valores, mi dignidad y sobre todo mi buena memoria me prohíben matrimoniarme con alguien tan despreciable como tú. Es más, la sola idea me provoca nauseas, no me imagino tener que formar una familia y educar niños al lado de alguien sin escrúpulos como tú.

-Y sin embargo estás criando a un hijo mío-cortó el príncipe, haciéndola abrir los ojos con sorpresa-que ironía ¿no?

-Friederick merece mucho más de lo que tú le podrías dar. Merece una familia que lo cuide y que lo ame y eso es algo que obviamente no conseguirá a tú lado.

-Oh, y aquí sí lo hará ¿no?

-Evidentemente.

-Dime, reina de los buenos valores, ¿sabe tu hermana las cosas que haces a escondidas con su novio por las noches?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-¿Sabe que te reúnes con él a altas horas de la noche, a oscuras y donde tú crees que nadie los puede ver?

-No sé de qué hablas, eso que dices son sólo calumnias.

-Ah claro, calumnias. Y anoche cuando en la fuente usted y el hombre gorila se hacían arrumacos, ¿eso qué era?

Lívida, Elsa supo de inmediato a qué se refería y en ese momento no supo si darse un golpe en la frente o salir corriendo.

-Oh por dios, arrumacos, ¡sólo estábamos hablando! Kristoff se sentía muy angustiado después de lo ocurrido en el lago y cuando yo iba de camino a mi habitación lo vi ahí solo y triste, por eso baje para preguntarle qué pasaba. Y él me agradeció con un abrazo de amigos, eso fue todo.

-Un abrazo de amigos, sí claro.

-¿Tienes pruebas de que hubo algo más?-el príncipe estaba a punto de responder pero se contuvo-¿Y bien?

-No me encontraba tan cerca-contestó evitando la mirada de la reina-creí que… sería descortés y decidí dar media vuelta.

-¿Dar media vuelta? Hans, no… ¿cómo…? ¡¿por qué estabas ahí?!

-¡La maldita ventana, ¿recuerdas?!

Los ánimos comenzaban a caldearse y las voces a elevarse, lo que llamó la atención del pequeño pecosito y sus acompañantes.

-¡Aagg!-respondió Elsa furiosa-en primer lugar: basta ya de inventar cosas entre el novio de mi hermana y yo, él es sólo un buen amigo y te juro, a ti y a todos los que hayan escuchado tus venenosas mentiras, que no hay nada entre nosotros más allá de una muy buena amistad. Segundo: te lo dije una vez y lo volveré a repetir, tus amenazas no me asustan y puedes pregonar a los mil vientos que te llevarás a Friederick lejos, que me dejarás llorando y que saldrás victorioso de Arendelle con él en brazos, y si bien no puedo atreverme a asegurar que no será así más vale que te vaya quedando algo claro: no lo harás sin que yo luche para evitarlo, y puedo dar hasta mi vida por proteger la de él así que espero que estés tomando en cuenta ese pequeño detalle dentro de tus planes. Tercero: si crees que aceptaría una petición de matrimonio de tu parte, me temo que estás terriblemente mal de la cabeza, en el baile habrá docenas de partidos mil veces mejores que tú y aun así seguramente no me parecerán lo suficientemente buenos como para caminar a mi lado. Y por último: ¡esta misma tarde mandaré tapiar tu maldita ventana!

Gritó esto último antes de beber el resto del té de su taza de un solo trago. Por su parte Hans se limitó a mirarla, enojado y ofendido antes de desviar su atención hacia el pequeño que ahora no dejaba de mirarlos con curiosidad. Después del arrebato de Elsa lo único que quedó fue silencio.

Tenían ya unos cuantos minutos así cuando un fuerte estremecimiento agitó el cuerpo del príncipe.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó la reina secamente.

-¿Qué fue qué?-contraatacó él de la misma forma.

-Eso, te estremeciste, ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué? No lo sé, tal vez porque tengo frío.

-¿Frío?

-Sí, frío. Y si lo estás haciendo en un intento de intimidarme, permíteme decirte que necesitarás mucho más que eso para lograr amilanarme.

Elsa frunció el ceño, y negó suavemente mirándose las manos.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada.

-Claro, y ahora pretendes que te crea.

-Hans estás sudando-observó ella con un ligero tono de preocupación en su voz.

-¿Qué? No, estoy temblando. Esta es una pelea injusta y lo sabes, como yo no puedo…

Se interrumpió al sentir la mano de la reina primero sobre su frente y luego sobre su mejilla, sorprendiéndolo.

-Hans estás ardiendo.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes fiebre-se puso en pie rápidamente y llamó de inmediato a Gerda-has por favor que venga el medico lo antes posible, y suban algo de agua fría a la habitación del príncipe Hans. Y preparen la cama-mirando al hombre dijo-necesita reposo.

-No, estás exagerando, eso no es necesario-la cortó Hans.

-Evidentemente no estás bien, lo mejor será que el médico te revise.

-Bah, es una pérdida de tiempo, iré a…-se puso en pie rápidamente, y con la misma velocidad sintió que la cabeza la daba vueltas y la vista se le nubló. Intentó dar un par de pasos pero todo a su alrededor giró tan vertiginosamente que terminó perdiendo el equilibrio. Escuchó algunos grititos femeninos y cuando su vista volvió a aclararse ya se encontraba en el piso, tratando de incorporarse y con la reina de Arendelle hincada a su lado.

-Vayan por el médico, pronto-ordenó Elsa, y después le preguntó-¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Necesitamos llevarte a tu habitación.

-¡Hans, que _ocule_!-vieron al pequeñito acercarse a toda velocidad hacia ellos, seguido muy de cerca por Kristoff, Anna y Olaf, todos visiblemente consternados-Moma, ¿qué _etá_ pasando?

Pero todo lo que respondió Elsa fue:

-De inmediato Hans, vamos.

* * *

 **"Matrimoniarme", es una palabra que sí existe, de verdad, aunque a mi beta reader Mara le parezca horrorosa y desagradable.**

 **Oigan, tengo un anuncio muy importante que darles:**

 **He visto que les resulta muy difícil tener que esperar toda una semana por la siguiente actualización, así que... ¡ahora tendrán que esperar dos semanas, como castigo! :( ¡JUM!**

 **Mentira, mentira... o casi. Lamentablemente como no vivo de escribir fics (Fanfiction debería de monetizar nuestras historias y pagarnos por las vistas y reviews) y debo de trabajar, mi profesión me mantiene super ocupadísima cada principio/fin de mes, por lo que durante esas fechas es probable que no haya actualización. Prometo poner lo mejor de mí y tratar de hacer un colchoncito más grande para no dejarlos sin capítulo, pero habrá ocasiones en que no lo logre u.u sólo los pongo sobre aviso. Respecto a si subiré el capítulo 23 la próxima semana... yo espero poder hacerlo. Lo lamento mucho chiquitines :(**

 **Agradezco una vez más su tiempo, sus reviews y ahora, su comprensión. Pasen una excelentísima semana, les dejo besos y abrazos y nos seguimos leyendo. Bye bye! ^_-**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, ¿cómo andan?**

 **Regresé: aún tengo mucho trabajo, aún sufro de estrés y a veces me apetece ahorcarme con el cable del mouse de mi máquina en la oficina, ¡pero no podía dejarlos una semana más sin capítulo! Agradezco de corazón su paciencia y en verdad espero que esta actualización siga siendo de su agrado. Sin más que agregar, ¡disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

-Es sólo gripa-dijo el médico apenas dejó la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Gripa?-preguntó Elsa casi indignada.

-Una muy fuerte al parecer-agregó Anna.

La rubia hizo memoria un momento.

-Quizás fue cuando cayó al lago el día de ayer; el agua debió de estar demasiado fría.

-Una temperatura a la que su cuerpo no está acostumbrado, tomando en cuenta el lugar del que proviene-dijo el médico-pero descuide, nada que con los cuidados necesarios y tomando los medicamentos prescritos a sus horas no pueda curar en pocos días. Eso sí, su alteza necesitará mucho reposo y beber muchos líquidos.

-Se lo agradezco muchísimo doctor-dijo Elsa con sinceridad.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Ahora si me disculpan, me voy volando; prometí a la esposa del panadero que le daría una vuelta a su hija esta tarde, parece que la muchacha está ya de muchas semanas y pronto dará a luz.

-Oh, ¡pero que buena noticia!-dijo la reina-Por favor lléveles mis más sinceras felicitaciones.

-De su parte majestad-el hombre hizo una reverencia y excusándose una vez más se retiró.

En el momento Elsa se giró hacia la servidumbre y comenzó a dar instrucciones.

-Necesito que tomen turnos para atender al príncipe Hans, quiero alguien a su lado en todo momento, y tomen muy en cuenta a qué hora y cuales medicamentos le toca tomar mientras están con él. Cualquier irregularidad que noten, o si sospechan que no está mejorando, por favor háganmelo saber de inmediato.

-Por supuesto su majestad-dijeron al unísono las mujeres, acompañando sus palabras con una reverencia.

-Perfecto.

-Yo digo que deberías dejarlo morir-dijo Anna mordazmente.

-¡Anna! No haré tal atrocidad. Además-continuó su hermana emprendiendo la marcha-ya avisé a su familia que está aquí y si tenemos suerte pronto lanzaran una nave hacia acá. Lo último que quiero es que cuando lleguen, su décimo tercer príncipe se encuentre en estado de descomposición.

-Bueno, eso tiene sentido-respondió la pelirroja. Siguió caminando, pensativa, al lado de su hermana, para finalmente y recuperando su buen ánimo, preguntar:-Hey, ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar un helado? Podemos llevar a Friederick… donde sea que ande. ¿Qué te parece?

-Lo siento Anna pero debo volver al despacho.

-¿Por qué? Creí que habías cancelado tus actividades.

Elsa suspiró.

-Lo sé, pero últimamente me he tomado demasiado tiempo libre, el trabajo comienza a acumularse-frotó suavemente el puente de su nariz con dos dedos y dijo en voz baja-Debo dejar de perder el tiempo así, después del baile tendré una persona más con la cual perder el tiempo. Nos vemos más tarde Anna-se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de entrar distraídamente a su oficina.

* * *

No era necesario mirar dos veces por el catalejo, el escudo en la bandera que ondeaba sobre el mástil de la nave era inconfundible.

-¿Un barco de las Islas del Sur?-se preguntó el hombre después de bajar el catalejo.

Su compañero se acercó y miró a lo lejos, entrecerrando los ojos y pudiendo percibir, apenas, una pequeña mancha a lo lejos en el mar. Encogiéndose de hombros, respondió:

-Podría ser.

-¿Hay que dar aviso a la reina?-volvió a preguntar el primero, nervioso.

-Nah, seguro va hacia Vakretta. No tiene caso molestarla por algo así.

El primero asintió, inseguro, y echó un último vistazo por el catalejo.

-¿Seguro?

-Oye, ¿quién ha de tener mayor razón: tú, que tienes apenas dos semanas aquí, o yo, que llevo tres años en mi puesto?

-Bueno, si tú lo dices…

* * *

Elsa llegó corriendo al comedor; su intención era comer algo rápidamente para regresar a sus labores, pero un torbellino de cabellos rojos corrió hacia ella chocando con fuerza contra sus piernas y abrazándose a ellas.

-¡Moma! ¿Hans _etá_ muy _enfelmo_? _Nanna_ dice que se va a _molil_ -dijo haciendo un puchero y apuntando a la princesa con un rechoncho dedito acusador.

-¡Anna!

-¡¿Qué?! Aún puede empeorar ¿no?

La rubia negó con la cabeza, molesta, para después dirigirse a su pequeño.

-Él está bien, ya va mejorando y…

-¿Se va a _molil_?

-No, no se…

-¡Ok!-respondió con una enorme sonrisa y corriendo de regreso a la mesa-Ya _vanonos Kistoff_ , ya me _quelo il_.

-¿Ir?-preguntó su madre-¿A dónde?

-Ah, iremos a dar un paseo por el bosque y lo invitamos a venir-respondió la princesa-No nos alejaremos mucho, lo prometo.

-Está bien-respondió Elsa, renuente-pero los quiero a los tres de regreso antes de la cena.

-Cuatro-dijo Anna. Su hermana la miró alzando una ceja-Olaf también va.

-Bien. Los quiero, a los cuatro, sanos y salvos de regreso antes de la cena.

-Descuida Elsa, van conmigo-dijo Kristoff poniéndose en pie y colocándose su sombrero-Soy un experto montañés y me aseguraré de que no hagan nada que pueda ponerlos en peligro.

Ella suspiró, sintiendo su ansiedad crecer con cada palabra que esos dos pronunciaban.

-E-esta bien. Cuídense mucho. Y también diviértanse ¡pero siempre con precaución!

-¡Sí!-gritó Friederick emocionado y corrió hacia la puerta.

-Hey, ¿no me das un beso antes de irte?-preguntó su madre.

El pequeño torció la trompita y arrugó la nariz, pero aun así corrió hacia ella, que se agachó hacia él, y le dio un fuerte abrazo y un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

-Bye moma-y volvió a echar a correr.

Los otros tres lo siguieron, bastante emocionados y despidiéndose de Elsa al pasar frente a ella.

-Adiós-dijo Olaf sacudiendo su brazo-nos vemos en la cena.

-Mucho cuidado Olaf. No se alejen de Anna y Kristoff, obedézcanlos en todo momento y procuren no ensuciarse mucho-le dijo, pero no le quedó muy claro si el muñeco de nieve había entendido sus instrucciones.

-Adiós Elsa-dijo su hermana dándole un abrazo antes de partir.

-Cuídense mucho, y no le quiten el ojo a los pequeños ¿de acuerdo?-gritó rápidamente antes de que su hermana se alejara más.

-Sí claro… a lo que sea que hayas dicho-la escuchó a lo lejos.

-Bye Elsa, nos vemos más tarde-se despidió Kristoff, y estaba a punto de echar a correr tras el resto cuando sintió una mano aferrarse a su manga.

-Te hago completamente responsable de ellos, "señor experto montañés"-comenzó Elsa señalándolo amenazadoramente-y si algo les pasa te juro que me aseguraré de congelarte cada miembro del cuerpo al grado que terminarás aborreciendo el hielo.

-S-sí, está bien-respondió nervioso y tratando de ofrecerle una aterrada sonrisa-Descuida Elsa, te prometo que nada les pasará.

Ella lo soltó, aunque su mirada seguía pareciéndole mortal, y evitando en todo momento volver la vista atrás apuró el paso para alcanzar a los demás.

-Majestad-escuchó una voz a sus espaldas-¿Desea que su comida sea servida?

Ella suspiró, tratando de relajarse.

-No, por favor suban un poco de té y algunos bocadillos a mi despacho.

-Claro majestad, de inmediato.

Puso rumbo de vuelta su oficina, sin poder despegar la vista del pasillo por el que los chicos se habían ido.

"Tranquila Elsa" pensó, "justo ahora están más seguro en el bosque que aquí en el palacio cerca de Hans". Sin embargo, al repasar sus palabras una vez más, comenzó a dudar si eso sería verdad.

* * *

Caminaban de la mano, a paso tranquilo y con Friederick y Olaf corriendo en todo momento a su alrededor. Su energía era contagiosa… y a veces extenuante. Y aunque los primero metros Anna y Kristoff procuraron no perderlos de vista ni un solo momento, al poco tiempo su vigilancia ya se había vuelto relajada.

-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó Kristoff en determinado momento del paseo.

-¿Eh?

-¿En qué piensas?-repitió-Es evidente que algo pasa en tu pequeña cabecita pelirroja, porque rara vez logras permanecer en silencio tanto tiempo.

-Oh, bueno, ahora que lo mencionas… estoy un poco nerviosa por lo que pasará después del baile.

-¿Después del baile? Creí que te preocuparía más que todo lo que has planeado estos últimos días no se eche a perder.

-Oh no, no lo hará-agitó una mano restándole importancia a ese asunto-Sé que el baile saldrá muy bien, eso no lo dudo. Lo que me preocupa es lo que sucederá una vez que Elsa haya elegido esposo y… bueno, todo lo que va después.

El rubio se quedó en silencio un momento, pensativo, antes de continuar.

-Tiene sentido. Tener a una persona más viviendo en el palacio, y a un desconocido, será algo extraño. Llevará tiempo acostumbrarse pero… bueno, creo que esa es la única opción que hay.

Anna suspiró.

-Lo sé. Es sólo que… no logró imaginar a Elsa en un vestido de novia, no justo ahora y al lado de un sujeto cuyo nombre tal vez ni siquiera pueda pronunciar el día de la boda. Además les llevará un tiempo adaptarse el uno al otro y para ello tendrán que pasar tiempo juntos, conocerse, trabajar codo a codo porque es una de sus obligaciones como consorte. Eso significará que deberá de repartir su tiempo con una persona más y no sé qué tanto me agrade esa idea.

-¿Estás celosa?-preguntó el rubio con sorna.

-Mmm tal vez. Es sólo que no estoy muy segura de que alguno de los asistentes al baile resulte lo suficientemente bueno como para merecer la mano de mi hermana.

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres-respondió esta vez con seriedad, lo que provocó que Anna lo mirara sorprendida-Si me lo preguntas creo que es prácticamente imposible encontrar alguien con el valor suficiente para merecer tener a su lado a una mujer tan extraordinaria como Elsa. Sin embargo, no podemos asegurar nada aún Anna, al menos hasta la noche del baile. Sólo entonces, y habiendo conocido a cada uno de aspirantes, podríamos asegurar tal cosa.

-Cierto-respondió pensativa-¿Sabes que más me pone nerviosa? El nuevo bebé.

-¿Nuevo bebé?

-Sí, el "heredero legítimo" que quiere el consejo. No lo sé Kristoff, será raro; aún no lograré acostumbrarme a verla colgada del brazo de ese sujeto y ya tendremos un niño llorando y ensuciando pañales y absorbiendo todo el tiempo y el sueño y la energía de mi hermana. Será…

-Creí que te gustaban los niños.

-Ah claro, ¡cuando no tengo que soportar sus rabietas! Apenas logro tolerar los berrinches de Fried, y eso que a él puedo hacerlo callar con chocolate o amenazas de que llamaré a Gerda para que le ponga unas nalgadas, pero ¿a un bebé? ¿Cómo amenazas a un bebé?

-Pues yo creo que será bonito-se encogió de hombros, sonriendo-yo nunca tuve un hermano, salvo Sven claro-guardó silencio un momento, evidentemente dolido al recordar a su gran amigo-creo que será buena compañía para Friederick más adelante-vio a Anna apretar los labios en completo desacuerdo-digo, tú lo pasabas bien con tu hermana ¿no es así?

-Claro, hasta que una mañana desapareció junto con todas sus cosas y no volvió a verla hasta trece años después.

Kristoff rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, pero creo que serás una tía excelente. Ya lo haces muy bien con Friederick.

-No lo sé.

-Y Elsa, bueno, ella seguro lo amará tanto como a Fried, aunque sea hijo de un completo extraño.

Anna sonrió por fin.

-Sí, creo que sí. Ella tiene mucho amor para dar-justo en ese momento el pequeño pelirrojo pasaba a su lado. Se inclinó para jalarlo por la ropita y cuando lo tuvo cerca le dijo-Friederick, ¿te gustaría tener un hermanito?

Al principio el niño se revolvió, deseoso por ser liberado, pero ante la pregunta se detuvo y miró a la pelirroja con desconcierto.

-¿Un _hemanito_?

-Sí, un bebé. Un hermanito así como Elsa y yo. Un hermanito menor que juegue contigo, hagan travesuras juntos, puedas culpar cuando rompas algo y no quieras que te regañen, que se acueste a tu lado y tu mamá les lea un cuento, esas cosas.

Conforme la princesa enlistaba las diversas actividades para las que podía resultar de utilidad un hermanito, él abría cada vez más sus ojos con sorpresa, pero al llegar al punto en el que descubrió que tenía que compartir la cama, un cuento y a su madre, frunció el ceño y enojado gritó:

-¡NO! ¡No _quelo_ un _hemanito_!

Se revolvió con fuerza y esto, aunado a la sorpresa de Anna, hizo que lograra zafarse y correr.

-Mmmm sí, creo que eso no salió muy bien-dijo Kristoff rascándose la nuca.

-No, creo que no.

-Descuida-dijo Olaf, siempre alegre y positivo-seguro cuando ya tenga a su hermanito y lo escuche llorar, y berrear, y no nos deje dormir, y estemos rodeados de pañales apestosos y tenga que estar todo el tiempo en brazos de su madre, entonces ya cambiará de opinión.

-Siii, claro-respondió la pelirroja antes de ver partir al hombre de nieve tras el pequeño.

Siguieron caminando, viendo el sol bajar cada vez más, hasta que Kristoff decidió que era momento de regresar.

-Aún es muy temprano-se quejó su novia.

-Sí, pero ya nos hemos alejado lo suficiente-dijo echando un vistazo hacia atrás-nos tomará un tiempo regresar al palacio y para cuando lo hagamos la cena estará a punto de servirse-miró a Anna y encogiéndose de hombros como una especie de disculpa agregó-lo siento, se lo prometí a Elsa y valoro demasiado cada parte de mi cuerpo como para arriesgarme.

-Pff, está bien, vamos. Olaf, Friederick, ya hay que…¡Friederick!-gritó en el momento justo en que el pequeño tropezaba con sus agujetas desatadas y caía estrepitosamente al suelo.

Los tres corrieron hacia él, quien con un puchero se hincaba y sacudía sus manitas llenas de tierra. De inmediato Anna terminó de ponerlo en pie y agachándose a su lado comenzó a sacudirle la ropa.

-¿Estás bien? Oh por dios, Elsa nos va a matar cuando te vea así de revolcado. ¿Te lastimaste?-preguntó preocupada.

-¿Qué es eso?-fue todo lo que salió de la boca del pequeño.

Miraron hacia donde su dedito apuntaba, un pequeño claro a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Ahí, sobre la base de un tronco talado tiempo atrás se encontraban dos lagartijas muy verdes, una sobre la otra.

-Oh, ¿eso?-dijo la princesa procediendo a atarle las agujetas-son sólo un par de lagartijas.

-La está _apastando_ -agregó el pequeño.

-Mmm no, sólo están… amm.

-Apareándose-concluyó el rubio.

-¡Kristoff!

-¡¿Qué?! Eso es lo que están haciendo, y es algo normal, algo de la naturaleza.

-¿Apaqué?-preguntó el niño con curiosidad.

-Apareándose-repitió Kristoff.

-¡Oh sí, apareándose!-dijo Olaf con emoción, ganándose miradas de desconcierto por parte del resto-leí algo sobre eso en un libro de la biblioteca; es cuando los animales ¡hacen bebés! Esas lagartijas están haciendo lagartijitas-dijo con admiración.

-Eh, sí-dijo Anna para agregar en un susurro-¿qué clase de libros lees Olaf?

-Será mejor que regresemos. ¿Quieres ir arriba amiguito?-le dijo a Friederick, quien emocionado asintió.

Lo subió a sus hombros, y sujetándolo con cuidado por una piernita y tomando la mano de su novia, comenzaron a caminar hacia el palacio. Iban envueltos en un pacífico silencio cuando la vocecilla de Olaf interrumpió:

-Cuando Elsa tenga un bebé con el príncipe desconocido, ¿se apareará como las lagartijas?

-Olaf-dijo Anna-mejor guardemos silencio ¿sí?

* * *

Acababa de dejar a Friederick en su cama, y por primera vez en muchas semanas se había tomado el tiempo de acostarse a su lado y leerle un cuento. Se prometió hacerlo más seguido, todas las noches si le era posible, porque había disfrutado tanto el tiempo a solas con él que moría de ansias porque ya llegara la siguiente noche. Caminaba por el corredor hacia su habitación cuando, a lo lejos, escuchó un alboroto de voces femeninas. Con curiosidad desvió su camino siguiendo en todo momento los ruidos; para su sorpresa se encontró en el pasillo que daba hacia el dormitorio en el que se encontraba el príncipe Hans, por lo que aceleró el paso, preocupada porque algo malo hubiera ocurrido.

Para su sorpresa, lo que se encontró frente a la puerta fue una fila de mujeres del servicio cuchicheando entre ellas, incluso las del frente de la fila peleando entre sí.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-preguntó más irritada que desconcertada.

Las damas de inmediato callaron, mirándola lívidas y casi temblando.

-Ma-majestad-se animó a decir una, ejecutando una torpe reverencia a la vez.

-Buenas noches, ¿alguien puede explicarme qué está sucediendo?

Se miraron las unas a las otras, para finalmente empujar a la más bajita y regordeta al frente. La chica las miró, furiosa, para después volverse hacia la reina y decir con voz trémula:

-Estamos… esperando nuestro turno para cuidar del príncipe Hans.

-¿Perdón?

-Es que, bueno, todas queríamos cuidarlo pero no lográbamos ponernos de acuerdo así que…

-Decidieron juntarse aquí para perder su tiempo e incomodarlo a él-terminó la reina. Las damas bajaron la vista, apenadas.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y la chica en turno salió por ella, cerrándola y recargándose contra la puerta, lanzando un suspiro.

-Dios, es taaaan apuesto. ¿Y bien, quién sigue?

-Yo-dijo Elsa para sorpresa de las chicas.

-¡Majestad!

-A partir de ahora yo me haré cargo de su cuidado. Pueden retirarse-dijo antes de entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Por alguna extraña razón sentía que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle. Apretando los puños se encaminó hasta la cama en la que reposaba el príncipe de las Islas del Sur. Sus mejillas aún se veían sonrosadas pero parecía que su respiración se había normalizado casi por completo. Lo admiró durante un momento, como embelesada por sus finas y elegantes facciones, y en una especie de impulso levantó una mano para pasar sus dedos entre el cabello rojo de un mechón rebelde sobre su frente; paró de inmediato, asustada. Aún sonrojada jaló una silla cercana y se sentó a un lado de la cama antes de inclinarse sobre él y tocar su rostro.

-Aún tiene fiebre-susurró, y tomó el trozo de tela que reposaba sobre una charola y lo humedeció en el cuenco justo al lado. Después de exprimirlo bien lo colocó sobre la frente del pelirrojo.

El alivio pareció inmediato a juzgar por su rostro, que se relajó, aunque aún lucía acalorado. Elsa hizo presión un momento sobre su frente para después retirarlo, volver a mojarlo y pasarlo suavemente por sus mejillas, su cuello y lo porción de pecho que la camisa dejaba descubierta. Finalmente lo dejó reposar de nuevo en su frente y ella procedió a acomodar las mantas y las almohadas a su alrededor. Esponjó la almohada del lado más cercano a ella hasta que quedó satisfecha, y luego procedió con el otro lado; para ello tuvo que estirarse sobre el cuerpo del príncipe.

Justo cuando ella se encontraba en su tarea él abrió, con algo de dificultad, sus ojos. Lo primero que vio fue el par de senos de la reina sobre su rostro, y aunque sabía que si abría la boca esa espectacular vista terminaría, no lo pudo evitar.

-Dios, ¿acaso morí y ahora estoy en el paraíso, o qué clase de visión es esta?

Elsa, asustada al escuchar su voz, dio un brinco hacia atrás y cayó, con muy poca delicadeza, sobre la silla.

-¡P-príncipe Hans! ¿Co-cómo se encuentra?

Él, sin dejar de sonreír pero con voz somnolienta, respondió:

-Bien. Supongo. Me duele todo el cuerpo como si un caballo me hubiera pisoteado.

-Entiendo que te sientas mal, pero eso es algo exagerado ¿no crees?-preguntó algo molesta.

-No no, exactamente así me duele.

-Ajá.

-Lo digo en serio; en una ocasión, cuando era niño y mi madre obligó a mis hermanos a que me dejaran acompañarlos a montar, ellos estaban tan furiosos que no dejaron de molestar a la yegua que yo montaba durante todo el trayecto. Finalmente el animal, harto, hizo un movimiento brusco y me tiró de su lomo. No sólo sentí las patas de la yegua sobre mí, sino también la de los tres caballos que venían detrás; por obra del cielo no acabé muerto y sólo terminé con la clavícula, una pierna y tres costillas fracturadas.

-Oh por dios, lo lamento tanto.

-Gracias-respondió él tratando de componer una sonrisa-al menos alguien lo lamenta.

-Y ¿de verdad te sientes así de mal?

-Mmm bueno tal vez no tanto. Pero sí que es incómodo.

Elsa tomó el trapo sobre su frente y al hacer contacto con su piel frunció el ceño preocupada.

-La fiebre no baja, sigues ardiendo.

-Claro, no puedo dejar de pensar en tus pechos.

-Y ahora estás desvariando. O eso espero.

Colocó de nuevo el paño húmedo pero pasados un par de minutos negó con la cabeza.

-Esto no está funcionando. Tendré que hacer otra cosa.

-¿Otra cosa? ¿Cómo qué?-ella no pronunció palabra, y lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue su par de manos en su rostro, refrescándolo con su gélido toque-Wow, eso se siente muy bien.

-Lo sé-miró el reloj que descansaba sobre la cómoda y suspirando agregó-aún no es hora de que tomes tus medicamentos, pero espero que esto ayude a aliviar el malestar.

Después de un momento tocando sus mejillas, comenzó a bajar suavemente por su cuello, sus clavículas e introduciendo las manos en la camisa, tocó sus hombros. Pareció dudar un momento, pero fue una duda fugaz porque después, con seguridad, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa hasta abrirla por completo. En cuanto tuvo a la vista el torneado y musculoso torso del príncipe, lo primero que hizo fue tragar saliva, nerviosa, para después proceder a sonrojarse. Quiso colocar las manos sobre sus pectorales, y después de acercarlas y retirarlas un par de veces finalmente se armó de valor. Acarició su pecho bañado de pecas, bajó suave y lentamente hasta llegar a sus oblicuos y después de detenerse un momento ahí, siguió por su tonificado abdomen.

-Deberías ir más abajo-dijo él-bajo mis pantalones tengo algo que te juro está ardiendo en llamas.

-¿Siempre eres un patán o es sólo la enfermedad?

-Si respondo que sí, ¿desabrocharás mis pantalones?

-Cállate ya Hans.

-¿Pusiste el seguro a la puerta? Alguien podría entrar y vernos en esta situación tan comprometedora.

-Descuida, nadie lo hará.

Volvió a subir por el cuerpo del pelirrojo, siguiendo el mismo camino pero a la inversa, y para su sorpresa esta vez no hubo comentarios sucios por parte de él. La razón le quedó bastante clara cuando al alzar la vista se percató de que se había quedado de nuevo dormido. Respiró aliviada.

Solo varios minutos después (demasiados, según su sentido del recato y el decoro) cayó en cuenta de que ya podía despegar las manos del cuerpo del pelirrojo. Sin embargo, y en vista del estado de inconciencia del hombre, se tomó el gusto de prolongar su cuidado unos cuantos minutos más.

* * *

Despertó con una suave y muy agradable caricia sobre su cabello. Sonrió, aún sin abrir los ojos, y dejó las caricias seguir arrullándola. Finalmente y lamentándose por tener que comenzar el día, levantó la cabeza de sus brazos que hacían de almohada. No le sorprendió ver a Hans sonriéndole y con mucho mejor aspecto que la noche anterior.

-Buenos días-le susurró él, y para sorpresa de ambos ella respondió con una sonrisa.

-Buen día, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor, gracias. Por todo.

-No es… nada-dijo dando un gran bostezo y estirándose sobre la silla. Cada músculo de su cuerpo pareció gritar de dolor ante la incómoda postura en la que pasara la noche.

-Deberías irte y tratar de descansar, seguro pasaste una noche terrible en esa silla.

-Creo que lo intentaré; puedo tomar una siesta de unos treinta minutos antes de comenzar mi día-dijo mirando el reloj, pero al ver la hora se puso en pie como resorte-¡Los medicamentos! Debiste tomarlos hace quince minutos.

Rebuscó en la cómoda y sobre la charola en la que seguía el cuenco con agua, pero no los vio. Pronto su vista se dirigió a la mesita de noche que se encontraba del otro lado de la cama y fue donde las encontró. En su histeria decidió estirarse para alcanzar el frasquito, pero la cama era demasiado grande y su brazo muy corto para llegar hasta él, por lo que colocó una rodilla sobre el colchón y se empujó un poco, en un intento por llegar más lejos. Se estiró tanto tanto que, a punto de alcanzar su objetivo, perdió el equilibrio y terminó cayendo sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo, sofocándolo de momento.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Hans, lo lamento tanto!

-Descuida, no…-dijo tratando de recobrar el aliento-no es para tanto.

Ella intentó incorporarse y él pretendió hacer lo mismo para ayudarla, pero el movimiento de ambos cuerpos sobre el colchón dificultó la tarea, haciéndola caer nuevamente, aunque esta vez más suave, sobre él.

-¡Perdón perdón! ¡Yo no…

-Tranquila, déjame ayudarte.

-No era mi intención…

-No no, trata de…

-¡Haaaaans! ¡Haaaaaans! ¿Ya _depetas….te_?

Friederick, con la pijama aún puesta, entró corriendo a toda velocidad a la habitación justo a tiempo para ver a su madre recostada sobre el príncipe sureño, quien la sostenía por la cintura con una mano.

-¡Frie-FRIEDERICK!-gritó Elsa horrorizada y velozmente intentó ponerse en pie. Le costó un poco y golpeó en más de una ocasión a Hans con las rodillas, pero finalmente logró incorporarse y arreglarse el vestido con nerviosismo.

-¿Moma?-preguntó el pecosito desconcertado.

-Buen día alteza, ¿cómo amane…-Gerda, cargando una charola con lo que, a juzgar por el olor, era el desayuno, se quedó estupefacta en la puerta-¿Majestad?-preguntó aturdida para después mirar al pequeño-¿Friederick? ¿Qué pasa?

- _Gelda_ -fue toda la respuesta que recibió.

-¿Sí pequeño? ¿Ocurre algo?

El niño asintió muy lentamente y con los ojos muy abiertos, para después decir con voz muy suave, casi susurrando:

-La moma estaba encima de Hans-sus palabras escandalizaron a Gerda, quien con la boca abierta pasó su mirada del niño al par de adultos. Por su parte, Friederick también se giró hacia ellos, con sus deditos entrelazados y mirándolos bastante desconcertado-La moma estaba encima de Hans-repitió en el mismo tono-como las _lagaltijas_.

Y después de un muy incómodo silencio en el que las mejillas de la reina enrojecieron como jitomates, se acercó hasta ellos y mirando a su madre le preguntó:

-¿Están haciendo un _helmanito_?

-¡FRIEDERICK!-repitió su madre histérica.

-Como las _lagaltijas_. Olaf dijo que estaban ap… apeliandose… apal… _apaleandose_. Las _lagaltijas_ hacían bebés.

Gerda no pudo más y estalló en una sonora carcajada, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de la sonrojadísima reina.

-No sé de qué estás hablando-dijo ella-Eso fue… eso que viste no… fue un accidente, es todo. Y yo no sé porque andas por ahí corriendo a estas horas de la mañana en pijama, así que nos vamos ahora mismo-tomó al niño de la mano y, con paso presuroso, se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación-Gerda, el príncipe Hans debe tomar sus medicamentos.

-Descuide su majestad-dijo tratando de contener la risa-yo me encargo.

-Y Hans…-lo miró un momento hasta que sintió las mejillas arderle aún más-me alegra que se sienta mejor. Ahora, con su permiso.

Y salió disparada del lugar. Aún a lo lejos pudieron percibir la vocecita del pequeñito preguntar con inocencia a su madre.

-Moma, ¿hiciste un _helmanito_?

-¡NO!

-Ok. No _quelo_ un _helmanito_.

* * *

 **¿Fue cortito? Creo que sí. No lo sé, normalmente no veo la cantidad de palabras hasta que estoy posteándolo, pero si fue así pues... lo lamento. Pero les prometo que lo escribí con mucho amor. Ahora que si ustedes piensan lo contrario: ¡review, review, review, review!**

 **Les deseo una chulísima semana, nos leeremos pronto por aquí. Bye bye! ^_-**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello!**

 **Gracias por su tiempo, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. ¡Disfruten la lectura! :D**

* * *

-El barco llegará probablemente esta misma tarde-anunció Kai desde el otro lado de su escritorio-Avisaré a su majestad cuando el carruaje con el príncipe Alexius sea avistado.

-Te lo agradezco Kai-respondió sin levantar la vista de los documentos con los que trabajaba-¿Algo más?

-Eh, sí, hay algo más: el joven Friederick insiste en que quiere invitar al príncipe Hans a tomar el desayuno en el comedor a su lado. Ha hecho un berrinche al respecto y le aseguré que hablaría con usted sobre el tema. Dice que, amm-una sonrisilla se le escapó, y no hizo el menor intento por disimularla-que no se pondrá los pantalones hasta que su madre diga que sí.

Elsa rodó los ojos, aunque finalmente terminó esbozando también una sonrisa.

-Está bien-dijo con tono cansino-pero sólo si el príncipe Hans se encuentra mejor. ¿Ya llegó el médico a examinarlo?

-Se encuentra con él en estos momentos.

-Bien. Que te dé su diagnóstico cuando termine y si es posible-suspiró, dejando caer los hombros-has que Friederick se ponga pantalones y te acompañe a escuchar lo que el médico tenga que decir.

-Así será majestad-respondió Kai.

Apenas se quedó sola, comenzó a ordenar todos los pendientes que tenía para el resto de la semana:

-Debo agendar la cita para el retrato familiar. Dentro de tres días debo reunirme con los representantes del campo. Necesito hablar con el tutor de Friederick para saber qué tanto ha avanzado. Y con Kai para saber si Anna ha cumplido con todos sus deberes. Necesito una reunión con Kristoff para que me proporcione números y detalles respecto a la venta y exportación de hielo de la temporada pasada. Y necesito ir buscando un vestido de… novia.

El corazón se le encogió con sólo pensarlo, y fue entonces que se percató de lo terriblemente triste que la ponía esa situación. Deseó con todo su ser huir de eso, encontrar una salida, ¡la que fuera! Lo que fuera con tal de no verse sometida, otra vez, a la voluntad de alguien más.

Una lágrima cayó sobre el pergamino que leía en ese momento, y con un movimiento lento y comenzando a hipar se secó las mejillas. Escuchó golpes en la puerta y de inmediato buscó un pañuelo entre sus cosas.

-¿Sí?-preguntó alzando la voz, que se escuchó un poco ahogada.

-El desayuno está listo su majestad-escuchó a un sirviente del otro lado de la puerta-Ya sólo falta usted.

-Ya bajo, gracias-gritó tratando desesperadamente de componerse. Terminó de secarse el rostro, se acomodó el cabello y después de respirar hondo un par de ocasiones salió de camino al comedor.

El ambiente era extraño: una mezcla de júbilo, resentimiento y odio. El júbilo, por supuesto aportado por su pequeño Friederick que no dejaba de corretear alrededor de la silla del príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

Al cerrar la puerta tras ella todas las cabezas se giraron para mirarla; se sintió sonrojar al notar el súbito silencio, pero tratando de superar el momento se encaminó lo más erguida que pudo hasta su silla y, en el trayecto, dio los buenos días a sus acompañantes.

-Luce usted mucho mejor príncipe Hans-fue lo primero que dijo al tomar asiento-¿Cómo se siente?

-Un poco adolorido, si le soy completamente sincero, pero definitivamente mucho mejor-respondió con una cortesía que extrañó a Anna-Gracias por su preocupación y por estar al pendiente de mi recuperación, su majestad.

Se miraron en silencio y sonriéndose con timidez. Fue un momento extraño: Elsa sintió que el tiempo y todo lo que había a su alrededor se congelaba, a excepción de ellos dos, en cambio para Anna el tiempo pasó leeeento y cada segundo que pasaban mirándose uno al otro le resultaba doloroso.

-Ajam-carraspeó ruidosamente la princesa, sobresaltando al resto-Entonces, Friederick… ¿qué cuentas?

El pequeño dudó un poco, sin saber muy bien la razón por la que todos lo miraban. Finalmente se animó a decir:

- _Teno hambe Nanna, quelo comel_.

-Oh, claro. Pues… provecho.

Nadie pronunció palabra después de eso. Fue un desayuno silencioso pero tranquilo. Anna de vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza, sólo para tantear el terreno, pero al encontrar a todos concentrados en sus platos, volvía a lo suyo. El personal supo el momento correcto en el que debían comenzar a recoger los platos por el incremento de movimiento y voces; el primero en excusarse de la mesa fue Kristoff, argumentando una reunión temprana con algunos recolectores de hielo y pronto Friederick se auto-invitó a su cita.

-No has terminado tu desayuno-respondió su madre con voz helada.

-Ya no _quelo_.

-¿Y por qué insististe en que Martin te sirviera dos cucharadas más, si sabías que no lo terminarías?-lo reprendió, obteniendo como respuesta un puchero-Además, siempre es lo mismo contigo Friederick: siempre has de dejar, si tenemos suerte, la mitad de la comida, y más tarde andas rondando por la cocina buscando golosinas que finalmente te hacen doler el estómago.

-¡Pero ya no quelo!-gritó cruzándose de brazos y dispuesto a echarse a llorar.

Elsa echó un vistazo a su plato antes de declarar.

-Comete las verduras. Si logras terminar aunque sea las verduras, te podrás levantar.

-¡No! _Quelo il_ con _Kistoff_.

Friederick, por cuyas mejillas ya corrían silenciosas lágrimas, hizo ademán de levantarse de la mesa, pero para su tremenda sorpresa fue retenido por la mano de Hans.

-Alto ahí-le dijo-¿acaso no escuchaste a tu madre?

Hubo un silencio absoluto en el que todos los presentes, incluida la servidumbre, miraron al príncipe con la boca abierta. Sin embargo el más sorprendido fue el pequeño pelirrojo.

-¡Es que no me _gutan_ las _veldulas,_ Hans!

-Y a mí no me gusta que desobedezcas-respondió con tono serio.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Ahora guarde silencio y tome el tenedor jovencito, si es que quiere levantarse de esta mesa en algún momento de este día.

A regañadientes el chiquitín obedeció y se metió un trozo de zanahoria a la boca a la vez que lanzaba una mirada desvalida hasta el otro lado de la mesa a Kristoff.

-Martin-dijo él, volviendo a acomodarse en su silla-¿te molesto con una taza de té por favor? Creo que tengo el tiempo suficiente para esperar a que Friederick termine sus verduras.

Eso relajó un poco al niño, pero no logró hacer que borrara su gesto dolido.

Cuando finalmente hubo terminado no sólo las verduras, sino también la pieza de pan que tomara más temprano y que solamente había manoseado durante todo el desayuno, su madre le concedió el permiso para acompañar al rubio. Estaban por dejar la mesa cuando la reina, tratando de sonar lo más serena posible, habló:

-Kristoff, necesitaré que regresen temprano al palacio; esta tarde arribará un invitado y me gustaría que todos estuvieran arreglados y a tiempo para recibirlo.

Terminó de hablar para dar un sorbo a su té, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. Sin embargo, las miradas desconcertadas pasaron de un integrante a otro para terminar cayendo sobre su persona.

-¿Un invitado?-preguntó Anna-Y ¿se puede saber de dónde?

-Aamm-dudó un poco, temerosa de que al responder se le quebrara la voz. Respiró profundo y comenzó-De Blavenia. Se trata del príncipe Alexius-hizo ademán de agregar algo más, sin embargo terminó por cerrar la boca y volver a llevar la taza hasta sus labios.

-Esta… bien-respondió el rubio algo inseguro, e intercambió una mirada de sorpresa con su novia-Descuida, no tardaremos mucho.

-Gracias.

-¡Bye bye!-gritó el pequeño emocionado antes de dejar el comedor a paso veloz. Kristoff lo siguió, aunque un poco dubitativo.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras él, Anna se dirigió a su hermana.

-¿Qué viene a hacer aquí?

-Viene al baile, por supuesto.

-Pero… pero es muy pronto. Esperábamos que los invitados comenzaran a llegar hasta dentro de dos semanas.

-Así es, pero se ha embarcado con algo de anticipación tratando de evitar las tormentas propias de esta época del año en su reino.

-Pff-escucharon a Hans, quien hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio.

-¿Hay algún problema?-preguntó Elsa irritada.

-No. Sólo que eso es una mentira tan grande como el océano mismo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Que en esta época en todos lados hay tormentas, eso no tendría por qué ser una excusa. Además, ¿qué clase de marinero es si teme enfrentarse a unas cuantas olas?

-¿Perdón?-la rubia comenzaba a perder la paciencia-Lo dice el hombre que fue rescatado después de que su nave naufragara.

-Ajá, ¿su reino también es tan miserable y manda a su príncipe en un barco a punto de ser consumido por termitas?-esperó una respuesta, que desde luego no llegó-Porque de ser así permítame decirle que entonces es una terrible opción como prometido.

-¿En serio? Bah, pues qué bien que no pedí su opinión.

.-Eeehhh-comenzó Anna a ponerse de pie-será mejor que vaya a buscar a Gerda para que me ayude a elegir algo decente. Amm… bye.

Con paso presuroso abandonó el comedor, dejando a solas al príncipe y a la reina. Ninguno pronunció palabra alguna durante un buen rato, pretendiendo en todo momento estar ocupado con su taza de té. Fue Hans quien, finalmente y después de solicitar que le retiraran los cubiertos, retomó la discusión.

-Eso es trampa ¿sabes?

-¿Qué?

-El adelantarse al resto.

-Hans, para con esto ¿quieres?-pidió. De pronto se sentía desganada y con nauseas, y comenzó a desear que fuera de noche para poder encerrarse en su habitación.

-Entonces ¿qué ventaja voy a tener yo?

Elsa lo miró extrañada.

-¿Ventaja respecto a qué?

-Al resto, obviamente. ¿Podré al menos ser el primero en bailar con su majestad?

-Oh cielos-susurró, recargándose sobre sus codos en la mesa y acariciándose las sienes-¡Ni siquiera estás invitado al baile!

-Tengo una invitación.

-Bien, ¡tú te auto-invitaste! Además, ¿por qué te importa tanto esto? ¿Por qué insistes?

-¡Porque yo te vi primero!-respondió alzando la voz y mucho más alterado de lo que creía.

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron aún más, y lo miró durante sólo unos segundos antes de bajar la vista a su taza, abochornada. Lo escuchó ponerse de pie y con el rabillo del ojo vio como aventó con fuerza la servilleta sobre la mesa antes de encaminarse a la puerta.

-Le agradezco de corazón la invitación para acompañarlos en el desayuno, su majestad. Tenga usted un estupendo día-dijo con un pie ya fuera del comedor.

El portazo que lo sucedió la hizo dar un saltito de sorpresa. Se negó a levantar la vista a pesar de que la llamaron en más de una ocasión con la intención de retirarle la taza. Repasó en su cabeza las últimas líneas de la conversación y repentinamente se sintió triste y sola, pero sobre todo culpable. Y lo que más la atormentaba era el no saber realmente por qué.

* * *

Fue un baño laaaaargo y relajante, y probablemente se hubiera quedado otra hora en la tina si no fuera por los gritos de insistencia de Gerda. Al poco tiempo de enredarse en la toalla ya se encontraba bien perfumada y enfundada en un hermoso vestido color turquesa, de falda amplia y vaporosa y con un hermoso bordado en el corsert. Se miraba al espejo desde todos los ángulos posibles hasta que Gerda se acercó para atarle los listones de la cintura en la espalda en un elegante moño. Se dejó hacer, sin protestar ni opinar, y eso levantó las sospechas de la mujer.

-¿Sucede algo querida?

-¿Ah?

.-Estas muy callada, y eso no es normal en ti.

-Oh-pensó un momento más, tratando de ordenar sus ideas hasta que por fin dijo:-Yo sólo… bueno, sólo me preguntaba cómo sería el príncipe Alexis, es todo.

-Alexius-la corrigió, alisándole la falda-Mmm no he escuchado mucho de él en los últimos años, pero recuerdo que era un jovencito bastante educado y conversador.

Anna le lanzó una mirada interrogativa desde el espejo que Gerda tardó un momento en cachar, inmersa en su tarea.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Oh, fue hace mucho tiempo; tu padre invitó al entonces joven rey de Blavenia a Arendelle un par de semanas y debido a que el heredero se encontraba en entrenamiento en altamar, fue el pequeño príncipe quien lo acompañó.

-Ya veo. ¿Yo lo conocí? Es decir, ¿ese fue uno de los recuerdos que los trolls…?

-¡Oh no no no! Ellos no hicieron nada, simplemente creo que no lo recuerdas. Eras pequeña y esas cosas no te interesaban. De hecho-hizo memoria-ni siquiera recuerdo si estabas ahí cuando fueron presentados. Tal vez era la hora de la siesta.

-Quizás-suspiró y se encorvó un poco, haciendo que Gerda le diera un par de golpecitos en la espalda para que se volviera a erguir-conocí a taaaaanta gente de pequeña que honestamente no recuerdo ni a la mitad.

-No lo dudo.

-¿Crees que Elsa lo recuerde?

Esperó por una respuesta, pero esta nunca llegó. Buscó el rostro de Gerda en el reflejo pero ella estaba muy ocupada revisándole la bastilla a la falda. Finalmente se giró hacia ella y tomándola por los hombros la cuestionó con la mirada.

-No-respondió medio de malas.

-¿De verdad? Yo siempre he pensado que ella tiene una memoria increíble, mira que recordar tantas leyes y decretos y nombres de reinos y soberanos, ¡y ni hablar de la historia de Arendelle! Ella siempre…

-Es que no lo conoció-la cortó Gerda, volviéndose y caminando hacia el peinador.

-¿Qué?

-No la presentaron.

-¿Por qué?

La mujer le hizo señas para que se sentara frente al espejo. La pelirroja la obedeció, aunque sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-¿Por qué? Pues porque estaba encerrada en su habitación.

-Oh-fue todo lo que respondió.

Gerda comenzó a trenzar su cabello con un hermoso lazo del mismo color que el vestido, para después amarrarlo en un pulcro moño en la nuca.

-Es que tengo miedo Gerda.

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

-Del futuro esposo de mi hermana. No conozco a ninguno de esos príncipes que vendrán y no sé qué tan buen o mal partido pueden ser. No lo sé, creo que simplemente no me apetece que se case con un desconocido.

La mujer se mantuvo en silencio, pero por el espejo del peinador pudo observar, aunque dudó por un momento si sus ojos la habían engañado, que una sonrisa divertida se asomaba en su rostro.

-Bueno, hay un candidato al que ya conoce.

-¿Eh?-la chica trató de hacer memoria-¿A quién?

-Al príncipe Hans, por supuesto.

-¡¿Qué?!-se giró bruscamente hacia ella, haciéndola soltar el moño antes de que lograra asegurarlo con horquillas y provocando que se deshiciera.

-¡Anna!

-¡Gerda! ¡¿Qué dices?! ¿Ese monstruo?

-Creo que el príncipe Hans ha cambiado-respondió indignada y obligándola a volver la cabeza de nuevo-Cumplió con su condena, es evidente que ha madurado y no podemos olvidar, por supuesto, que ahora hay algo más que lo une a su majestad-le jaló sin piedad el cabello, provocando que la pelirroja hiciera una mueca de dolor-el amor por el pequeño Friederick.

-¡Qué horror!-exclamó, debido al dolor y a las declaraciones de la mujer-Hans hizo cosas horribles, no es más que un sujeto asqueroso y enfermo de poder, imposibilitado para amar y con un enorme hueco vacío en el pecho en el que debería de ir su corazón.

-También hizo cosas muy buenas por el reino mientras tú y tu hermana estuvieron ausentes-respondió colocando la última horquilla y retirándose un par de pasos para admirar su trabajo-cuidó de nosotros mientras ustedes jugaban en la nieve y se aseguró de mantener los recursos de Arendelle a salvo.

-Y me dejó morir antes de tratar de cortarle la cabeza a mi hermana.

Gerda la miró a los ojos a través del espejo antes de dar la vuelta y comenzar a recoger prendas del suelo.

-Todos cometemos errores.

-Sí claro.

-Justo como cuando tu hermana fue imprudente y te golpeó con su magia de pequeñas. Como tus padres cuando creyeron que la única solución era encerrar a Elsa sólo porque era diferente. Como tú cuando te "enamoraste" de él y te comprometiste con un completo desconocido-Anna, indignada, la observó colocar la ropa sobre la cama y comenzar a doblarla-Sin embargo, la gente cambia. A veces aprende su lección, como tú. A veces no tiene oportunidad de ver sus errores y corregirse, como tus padres. A veces la situación los orilla a descubrirse a sí mismos, como a tu hermana. Y a veces la gente acepta sus responsabilidades, asume las consecuencias y descubre que no tiene por qué ser el monstruo que todos creen que es-guardó silencio hasta terminar su tarea y comenzar a llenar nuevamente los cajones y cestos de ropa sucia. Al finalizar y encaminarse hacia la puerta, agregó-Además, ya sabes lo que dicen: "más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer". Pero bueno, supongo que entonces sólo nos queda cruzar los dedos y pedirle al cielo que no termine casándose con un holgazán y bueno para nada.

Estaba por dejar la habitación cuando finalmente Anna habló:

-Hans está hambriento de poder, sería un terrible rey.

-No, Hans está hambriento por demostrar a su familia que siempre han estado en un error, por demostrar la clase de líder y ser humano que es. Y créame alteza-respondió antes de cerrar la puerta-es mucho más de lo que usted está dispuesta a ver.

Y dicho esto dejó a Anna sola, desconcertada y pensativa. Pero sobre todo con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

* * *

Llevaba cerca de diez minutos mirándose en el espejo, asegurándose de que ni un solo cabello se escapaba del apretadísimo moño en su nuca, que el color en sus mejillas fuera lo suficientemente visible pero que no destacara mucho y se alisó unas veinte veces la falda del hermoso vestido dorado que llevaba. Finalmente llegó el tan esperado anuncio:

-Su majestad-dijo Kai desde la puerta-el príncipe Alexius viene llegando a las puertas del palacio.

Con paso presuroso bajó hasta el vestíbulo y vio a la servidumbre elegantemente ordenada a los costados de la puerta.

-Su hermana y los chicos la esperan a fuera, su majestad-dijo Gerda, colocada hasta el frente de la línea.

Siguió su camino cada vez más nerviosa, hasta llegar al exterior, a la pequeña escalinata en la que encontró reunida a su familia.

-Wow Elsa, luces hermosa-la halagó su hermana cuando caminaba hacia ella.

-Gracias Anna, tú también-le dijo obligándola a girarse y enderezando el moño en su espalda-Buenas tardes Kristoff-saludó al rubio-luces muy bien.

-¿Verdad? Se lo he dicho miles de veces pero sigue sin creerme.

El hombre se encogió de hombros, un poco avergonzado.

-No es eso, eso sólo que… creo que no es mi estilo-respondió.

-Oh patrañas-agregó la reina peinándole el cabello hacia atrás-luces increíble-su rostro se iluminó al mirar a su pequeño elegantemente enfundado en un trajecito de colores oscuros y con el cabello relamido-y tú jovencito luces muy muy apuesto.

-¿Me veo guapo?-preguntó.

-¡Mucho!-respondió agachándose frente a él y acomodándole el moño del traje antes de darle un fuerte abrazo.

Justo entonces escucharon el carruaje acercarse. Elsa se enderezó y se paró al centro del grupo, tensa y a punto de ser víctima de un ataque de ansiedad. En silencio observaron a los caballos cabalgar hasta ellos y parar justo debajo de la escalinata en la que se encontraban. Vieron la puerta abrirse lentamente, y todos contuvieron la respiración mientras Kai anunciaba a su visitante:

-Príncipe Alexius Stratigos, de Blavenia.

Primero vieron la pulcra bota color café asomar desde el carruaje para después ver emerger a un apuesto caballero alto y delgado aunque de hombros anchos, de tez clara y cabello ensortijado y color azabache. Desde donde estaba parado los miró con sus bellos ojos oscuros y después de echar un par de rizos sobre su frente hacia atrás, les sonrió ampliamente. Ninguno de ellos movió un solo músculo. Caminó hacia dónde estaban y cuando sólo los separaban un par de escalones se detuvo para hacer una pronunciada reverencia. Al erguirse, su sonrisa parecía haberse ensanchado aún más.

-Reina Elsa-fue lo primero que dijo con su melodiosa voz-es un honor pisar una vez más su maravilloso reino, pero uno aún más grande es el honor de poder por fin conocer a su soberana-le tomó una mano y delicadamente besó el dorso-El dignatario que vino en representación de Blavenia el día de su coronación me habló de su inigualable belleza, pero creo que sus palabras se quedaron cortas ante su deslumbrante hermosura.

Ella se quedó callada, completamente sobrecogida por su aspecto, su actitud y sus palabras. Fue Anna quien, con un codazo disimulado pero doloroso, logró sacarla de su trance.

-Aamm. Eh, gracias su alteza. Es usted muy… amable-se aclaró la garganta, tratando de ganar tiempo y pensar que decir a continuación-Espero que su viaje haya sido agradable.

-Lo fue, se lo puedo apostar. Creo que fue una buena decisión adelantarnos al mal tiempo. Y agradezco de sobre manera su hospitalidad. Y por supuesto, su invitación; ser considerado como candidato a obtener su mano es todo un privilegio.

-Emm sí, bueno, este…-se retorció los dedos, nerviosa, y por un momento se sintió perdida hasta que recayó en su hermana-Príncipe Alexius, permítame presentarle a mi hermana Anna.

-Es un honor tenerlo aquí-saludó la princesa con una ligera reverencia a la que él respondió de la misma forma.

-El honor es mío alteza-y componiendo una nueva y divertida sonrisa agregó entrecerrando los ojos-Por lo que veo la belleza definitivamente es algo de familia.

-Por favor alteza, provocará que me sonroje.

-Por favor acepte mis disculpas si mis palabras la incomodan, pero por ningún motivo las retiraré. Aún recuerdo a su madre la reina Idun, que en paz descanse. No me cabe duda que lo han heredado.

-Ah pues… gracias-fue todo lo que respondió la pelirroja, apesadumbrada ante el recuerdo de su madre.

-Oh, quiero también presentarle a Kristoff Bjorgman, maestro y proveedor oficial de hielo de Arendell-Anna se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, haciendo a la reina rodar los ojos-y pretendiente de mi hermana.

El príncipe le echó un vistazo de arriba abajo que logró intimidar al rubio. Cuando le tendió la mano esbozando otra de sus atractivas sonrisas le saludó:

-Es un placer señor Bjorgman.

-E-el placer es mío-respondió Kristoff estrechando su mano. Para su sorpresa y completamente contrario a lo que esperaba, el apretón que recibió fue bastante fuerte y enérgico. Miró sus manos entrelazadas y después su rostro, y a su parecer la sonrisa había pasado de ser un gesto amable a uno arrogante. Sin dejarse amilanar, el rubio apretó aún más fuerte, justo antes de que el invitado retirara su mano con brusquedad.

Alexius disimuladamente sobó su extremidad adolorida antes de que su vista recayera en el pequeño pecosito.

-¿Y este caballerito, quién es?

Si creyó que no podía ponerse más nerviosa, Elsa estaba completamente equivocada; jamás se planteó cómo explicaría la presencia de Friederick en el palacio y tampoco le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que su futuro marido, quizás, rechazara convertirse en padre de su pequeñito. Sintió que el aire le faltaba y al bajar la mirada notó que una finísima escarcha comenzaba a cubrir el suelo sobre el que estaba parada.

-¿Moma?-preguntó inocentemente el niño mirándola un poco nervioso.

"Sí" pensó ella "soy su madre. Yo lo traje, yo lo saqué de aquel horrible lugar y le prometí que lo cuidaría, amaría y protegería. Y lo menos que espero del hombre que permanezca a mi lado es que responda con el mismo amor que yo le prodigo a MI HIJO". Miró al pequeño y se sintió sobrecogida por el instinto maternal que despertó en ella. Volvió la vista a sus pies y descubrió para su alivio que la escarcha había desaparecido.

-Príncipe Alexius-dijo con seguridad-le presento a mi hijo, Friederick.

El hombre quedó perplejo.

-S-su… ¿hijo?

Ella asintió, sonriendo.

-Es una larga historia que confío, pueda develarle en los próximos días, pero por el momento y en vista de que desea pretender mi mano, debe saber que Friederick va incluido en el paquete: o nos acepta a ambos o no se queda con ninguno.

El príncipe pareció analizar sus palabras en silencio antes de asentir dubitativo. Se acercó al niño e inclinándose frente a él lo saludó.

-Hola pequeño, es un verdadero placer conocerte. Tú y yo podríamos hacer muy buenas migas ¿no lo crees así?

Anna observó con atención la escena, y en cuanto el extranjero hubo formulado su pregunta pudo ver, a pesar de que al principio dudo de su vista, aquella pequeñísima, brevísima y casi desapercibida seña que, bien sabía ella por experiencia, era sin duda una declaración de guerra por parte del pequeño: arrugó la nariz.

En vista de que no hubo respuesta del chiquillo, el príncipe se limitó a dedicarle la mejor de sus sonrisas falsas y acariciar su cabello bruscamente, haciéndolo enfadar.

-Eres adorable Fernando.

-Friederick. Su nombre es Friederick-dijo una voz masculina detrás del niño, obligando al príncipe a enderezarse como impulsado por un resorte.

-¡Hans!-exclamó, lívido y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Sólo entonces la reina y sus acompañantes miraron al recién llegado, elegantemente arreglado y de pie estoicamente a espaldas de su hijo.

-Buenas tardes alteza, ¿qué dice el tranquilo y aburrido mar que se encontró a su paso?-respondió el sureño.

Elsa miró a uno y luego al otro, absorta.

-¿Se conocen?

De momento el príncipe Alexius se quedó sin habla. Por fortuna el pelirrojo no había perdido su elocuencia.

-Oh sí, ¡y vaya que nos conocemos! ¿No es así, Alex?

* * *

 **Tengan una excelentísima semana, reciban un fuerte abrazo y nos seguimos leyendo pronto. Bye bye! ^_-**


	25. Chapter 25

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Oigan, casi nos quedamos sin actualización esta semana D: Temí que no lograría subir esto a tiempo pero finalmente quebrante algunas reglas y otras pocas normas y pues... aquí está. Mi beta reader Mara me va a regañar cuando sepa que hay nuevo capítulo y no le he mandado a su correo el siguiente para que lo revise pero... pss bah, luego la contento con... Helsa apasionado o algo así.**

 **No les quitó más tiempo y los dejo para que disfruten de la lectura :D**

* * *

-¿En verdad se conocen?-volvió a cuestionar Elsa-¿De dónde?

-Bueno… nosotros… eehh…-tartamudeó el recién llegado.

-Cuando éramos pequeños mi padre solía invitar a su familia a pasar el verano en nuestra finca. Desde entonces nos hicimos buenos amigos, prácticamente crecimos juntos en ese lugar.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Ah, sí. La misma finca, por cierto-comenzó el moreno, fingiendo hacer memoria-en la que pagaste tu condena si mal no recuerdo, Hansy.

-Hans, por favor. Y sí, tú lo has dicho: pagué mi condena.

-Vaya, me alegra saber que te has reformado.

-Dije que pagué mi condena, no que me reformé-respondió Hans con una enorme sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Guardaron silencio, tratando de averiguar si eso último había sido una broma.

-Y… ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Qué curioso, Alex,

-Alexius, por favor.

-Sí, perdona. Qué curioso, Alex-ver a su antiguo amigo rodar los ojos le pareció divertido-eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo, pero recordé que su majestad ya me había explicado algunos días atrás la razón de tu temprana llegada.

-¿Días?-preguntó Elsa en un susurró, más para sí misma que para el resto-Pero fue esta mañ…

Alexius frunció el ceño.

-Sí, bueno, entonces supongo que no hay mucho que agregar.

-Sólo que eso es trampa.

-¿Qué?

-Que eso es trampa: llegar antes que el resto, es trampa.

-Bueno, tanta trampa como la tuya, supongo.

-Oh no, yo llegué aquí porque mi barco naufragó y la reina Elsa y su maravillosa y siempre amable gente fueron en mi auxilio y se preocuparon por mi recuperación. Y aunque ya sabía que habría un baile, le prometo que mi intención siempre fue embarcarme lo antes posible hacia Vakretta, mi lugar de destino. Lamentablemente el médico sugirió lo contrario, así que pues… aquí me tienes.

Tanto Elsa como Anna y Kristoff miraban a Hans con cierta indignación, pero no se atrevieron a contradecir su enorme mentira.

-¿Ya sabías que habría un baile? Yo me puse en marcha en cuanto recibí la invitación, y de eso fue no hace muchas semanas. Me sorprende lo bien que luces entonces Hans; o el médico es capaz de hacer magia o el naufragio no fue tan grave como lo haces ver.

Aunque en apariencia Hans se mantuvo sereno, la forma en que arrugó su nariz evidenció lo mucho que le había disgustado el comentario.

-De hecho-comenzó Elsa con timidez-la tripulación completa murió. El príncipe Hans fue rescatado junto con un último miembro pero… lamentablemente también falleció.

-Oh-exclamó el moreno con sincero pesar-lamento mucho escuchar eso. No pensé que… bueno… lo lamento Hans.

-Descuida, no es tu culpa. Yo tampoco sabía que tu invitación había sido enviada tan tarde-Alexius volvió a mirarlo con las cejas fruncidas, a lo que el pelirrojo agregó encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto-como la mía llegó a las Islas del Sur varios meses atrás, yo pensé…

-¡Hans!-lo reprendió Elsa.

-Por favor perdóneme su majestad-dijo con expresión de cachorro reprendido-no sabía que era un secreto, jamás creí que yo estuviera disfrutando de algún trato preferencial.

Elsa acarició el puente de su nariz con un par de dedos y respiró profundo.

-Príncipe Alexius si le parece…-comenzó.

-Por favor, sólo Alexius. Y hágame el favor de tutearme.

-Bien, Alexius, ¿te parece si entramos al palacio? La cena será servida dentro de poco, mientras tanto pediré que te escolten hasta tu habitación.

-Le agradezco la invitación su majestad-hizo un ademán para invitarla a caminar a su lado-vamos entonces.

-Gracias. Y siéntete con la libertad de tutearme.

El príncipe sonrió satisfecho. Comenzaron a caminar y cuando el caballero estaba por comenzar la conversación, unos pasitos veloces acercándose llamaron su atención; Friederick llegó corriendo hasta ellos, justo entre los dos, y tomó fuertemente la mano de su madre, quien amorosamente le sonrió. El pequeño respondió de la misma manera para después girarse hacia el príncipe y, asegurándose de reojo que su madre no lo veía, torció la boquita en un gesto de profundo y sincero desprecio que indignó al príncipe.

Algunos pasos atrás comenzaron a andar Anna, Kristoff y Hans. Con la princesa al centro del grupo, después de un momento habló:

-No te agrada ese sujeto ¿cierto?

-¡En lo absoluto!-respondieron Hans y Kristoff al mismo tiempo, para sorpresa de ambos y de la pelirroja.

-Ojalá que se ahogue con un trozo de ternera-escuchó Anna decir a Hans a su derecha y en voz muy baja.

-Ojalá que tropiece en los escalones y se rompa las piernas-escuchó a la izquierda susurrar a su novio. Y para aumentar su asombro, él agregó-y si no, entonces como quiera se las rompo yo.

-Tuve la oportunidad de conocer Arendelle varios años atrás-comenzó el recién llegado-era yo un niño, y su belleza me asombró. Pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad de ver todo con mayor detalle he de decir que me siento asombrado.

-Me alegra saber que el lugar…-forcejó un poco con el pequeño Friederick, quien la jalaba con insistencia-que el lugar ha sido de su agrado.

-Oh, es verdaderamente…

-Vamos moma, _teno hambe_.

-Tranquilo Friederderick-le dijo antes de regresar su atención al príncipe-Y ¿cómo estuvo tu…

-Moma _mila_ , si grito aquí, me _ecucho ota_ vez-comenzó a tomar aire con toda la intención de que su madre escuchara el maravilloso eco que producía la bóveda de la sala por la que cruzaban en el momento.

-Friederick no-rápidamente su madre le tapó la boquita, haciéndolo desinflar el pecho con decepción-¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí, ¿qué tal tu viaje?

-Exce…-el niño, sin soltar la mano de su madre, comenzó a corretear alrededor-excelente. Fue una buena…

-Basta-susurró Elsa al niño y esbozó una sonrisa a su invitado-lo siento mucho, él normalmente no… ¡FRIEDERICK!-con un movimiento veloz retuvo en el aire la manita que, conociendo tan bien a su pequeño, supo que viajaba directamente hacia su nariz-eso no se hace-le susurró entre dientes, ganándose una mirada retadora por parte del pecosito.

-Descuida, yo me encargo-se acercó Hans hasta ellos, sorprendiéndolos a ambos, y de cuclillas ante él le dijo con severidad-Esa no es forma de comportarse, menos si hay visitas Friederick.

-Pero yo…

-Tu madre se ha esforzado mucho por educarte, deberías demostrarle que su trabajo ha dado frutos.

-¡No quelo!-gritó el chiquitín enfadado. Pero fue cuando Hans le lanzó una mirada glacial que, bajándola cabeza, susurró- _Peldón_ moma.

Elsa estaba boquiabierta, y de no ser porque repentinamente sintió la mirada del pelirrojo encima, no hubiera logrado recobrar la compostura a tiempo.

-Amm, bueno, así está mejor. Entonces, ehh, ¿Kai?-llamó a la vez que buscaba a su alrededor-¿Kai?

-Dígame su majestad-respondió el hombre apareciendo de inmediato a su lado.

-Oh, hola. ¿Serías tan amable de acompañar al príncipe Alexius a su habitación? Tal vez quiera lavarse o refrescarse un poco antes de la cena.

-Por su puesto.

-Tu corte descansará en la misma ala que tú-continuó la rubia-para mayor comodidad de todos.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Elsa-respondió el príncipe, y haciendo una reverencia tomó la mano derecha de la reina y la besó, tomándose el descaro de mirarla a la cara mientras lo hacía con una sonrisa.

El gesto le provocó una mezcla de bochorno y desprecio, pero trató de componer la mejor de sus sonrisas. Lo vio partir, en silencio, y este se hubiera mantenido de no ser por la voz de Anna al decir:

-Pues… no está tan mal.

Elsa la miró de reojo antes de suspirar.

-Supongo. Bueno, si me permiten, iré a ver si todo respecto a la cena está en orden. Con permiso.

Torpemente giró hacia la derecha y comenzó a caminar con paso presuroso. Fue un momento un poco confuso que Friederick aprovechó para correr escaleras arriba. Hans lo vio partir pero no se molestó en seguirlo. Pronto su vista pasó de la pequeña figurita desvaneciéndose en la lejanía a la pareja parada frente a él.

-¿Sabes?-comenzó Kristoff-Nunca creí que conocería a alguien a quien podría aborrecer más que a ti.

* * *

Alexius daba vueltas por la habitación, furioso, sin dejar de apretar los puños.

-¿Su hijo?-preguntó-¿Eso fue lo que dijo? ¡¿SU HIJO?!

-Le aseguro que no sabía absolutamente nada respecto al niño, su alteza-respondió un hombre calvo parado junto a la puerta, el consejero de su mayor confianza.

El moreno respiró profundo, logrando calmar un poco sus ánimos.

-Te creo Athan, te creo. Es sólo que…-se pasó la mano por los cabellos ensortijados-no contaba con esto, me toma completamente desprevenido.

-Es sólo un pequeño inconveniente alteza, confío en que todo saldrá bien.

-¿Un pequeño inconveniente?-preguntó volviendo a alterarse-¡Es un bastardo, Athan! ¿Tienes idea de lo bochornoso que será ver subir al trono y ser coronado a un bastardo, ¡en lugar de a mi propio hijo?!-dio un par de vueltas más por la habitación-Y a todo esto, ¿de dónde salió ese bastardo?

El príncipe espero impaciente por una respuesta, pero al no escuchar alguna se giró hacia su consejero para encontrarlo muy pensativo.

-¿Sucede algo Athan?

-Bueno… quizás…

-¿Qué?

Sólo entonces el hombre pareció salir de su trance y continuó:

-Hace unos años, cuando recién se comenzó a esparcir la noticia de los poderes de hielo de la reina Elsa y lo ocurrido durante su coronación, también circulo un extraño rumor que, por sonar demasiado descabellado, muchos decidieron ignorarlo.

-Ajá, ¿y sobre qué era?-el hombre se acercó a él, lleno de curiosidad.

-Decían que… que mientras estuvo encerrada en el calabozo aquel verano, ella… yació al lado del príncipe Hans. Ahí, en el lugar.

Alexius frunció el ceño, estupefacto.

-¿Dices que…? Pero, ¿tú crees que sea verdad? ¿Qué ese niño, Friederick, es… SU bastardo?

-Bueno, la edad del niño podría coincidir.

-¿Sí? Me parece muy pequeño.

-Quizás es genético, su majestad es una mujer menuda.

-Pero no lo son ni Hans ni sus doce hermanos.

Se miraron un rato, en silencio y buscando más piezas para armar ese nuevo rompecabezas.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado y recargado contra la puerta como tantas veces había visto hacer a su tía Anna, se encontraba el pequeño Friederick; llamado por los gritos amortiguados provenientes de la habitación había decidido abandonar un momento a Olaf para tratar de averiguar de qué se trataba, aunque lo mismo hubiera dado que no lo hiciera, puesto que no había entendido nada de lo que había alcanzado a escuchar.

* * *

Trató de sacudirse las locas teorías que su consejero acababa de sembrar en su cabeza y bajó a toda prisa para reunirse con su majestad; la encontró a unos pocos metros del comedor, luciendo despampanantemente hermosa a pesar de la evidente ansiedad que la hacía retorcer las manos. Al percatarse ella de su presencia y mirarlo para sonreírle, al príncipe le dio un vuelco el corazón. "Tiene que ser mía" pensó con una enorme sonrisa. "Definitivamente la quiero para mí".

Se saludaron cortésmente y en silencio caminaron uno al lado del otro. Una vez que llegaron al comedor, el príncipe invitado se apresuró a abrir la puerta y caballerosamente invitó a la reina a entrar. Ella, de buena gana y agradeciendo con una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza se adentró, y Alexius estaba a punto de seguirla cuando Hans, saliendo de la nada para cortarle el paso y adelantándose, entró antes que él. El movimiento fue rápido y pronto todos estaban acomodados en sus lugares: Elsa en la cabecera, Anna a su derecha y al lado de ella Kristoff, y Hans a la izquierda de su majestad. El niño, un poco desconcertado y celoso, se acercó a su padre y le dijo:

- _Quelo estal_ con mi _moma_.

-¿Qué te parece si te sientas aquí a mi lado, campeón?

El pequeño torció su boquita en desacuerdo pero no se resistió cuando Hans lo alzó para acomodarlo en la silla al lado de él.

-Amm-comenzó el moreno de pie, desconcertado-¿No se supone que ese es mi lugar, Hans?

Los asistentes lo miraron aturdidos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Soy un invitado de su majestad y según las reglas de etiqueta debo…

-Yo también son invitado aquí.

Alexius forzó una sonrisa y meneó la cabeza.

-El invitado de mayor importancia es quien debería ir…

-Bueno, puesto que yo tengo más tiempo aquí y he logrado entablar una buena relación con su majestad-miró a Elsa y le guiñó un ojo seductoramente, lo que hizo a la rubia darse una palmada en la frente, avergonzada-creo que merezco el honor de sentarme a su lado.

El recién llegado, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para mantener la calma sólo sonrió.

-Su majestad-comenzó-tal vez…

Pero para su decepción la atención de la reina estaba en algo mucho más importante: el pequeño Friederick de pie sobre la silla sosteniendo el cucharon del platón de puré de papa y a punto de servirse una segunda y enorme porción.

-No cielo-dijo poniéndose en pie-con eso es suficiente.

- _Quelo zanaholias_.

-Por supuesto, te acercaré el… no, amor, esos son los guisante.

- _Quelo_ guisantes.

-Pero no te gustan los guisantes, no te los vas a comer. A ver, déjame ayudarte con…

-¿Su majestad?

Elsa alzó la vista de la mesa y con toda tranquilidad respondió:

-Lo lamento Alexius, comprendo lo que dices pero… Friederck te vas a ensuciar las mangas-pasó su atención del niño al príncipe-pero por favor toma asiento en donde gustes y… ¡Friederick!-lo reprendió una vez más su madre al verlo tomar un trozo de pan con la mano.

-Tranquila-dijo Hans-yo me encargó-y comenzó a servir en el plato del pequeño zanahorias y un pequeño trozo de carne.

Elsa los miró con atención antes de agregar un despreocupado "gracias" al que Hans respondió con una inclinación de cabeza.

Por su parte Alexius, resignado, se sentó al lado del pequeño.

La cena dio comienzo acompañada de un tenso silencio interrumpido sólo por el eco de los cubiertos al chocar. Después de unos minutos Anna se aventuró a preguntar:

-¿Qué le pareció su habitación, príncipe Alexius?

-Oh, magnificas mi querida Anna, ¿te molesta si te llamo Anna?

-Amm, ehh, no, ese es mi nombre… supongo.

-A mí sí me molesta-susurró Kristoff, ganándose un codazo por parte de su novia.

-Debió de ser un viaje muy largo-continuó Elsa-has de estar agotado.

-Lo estoy. Pero creo que mi emoción por finalmente haber arribado… y haberte conocido, es mayor que el cansancio.

-Oh-las mejillas de la rubia se colorearon notoriamente-también ha sido un gran placer poder ponerle rostro a todas esas cartas que estuvieron llegando en días pasados.

-Moría de ganas por pisar tierra firme-dijo con emoción-no dejaba de pensar que, si mediante cartas dabas la impresión de ser una mujer verdaderamente inteligente y educada, entonces una conversación de frente seguro sería de lo más estimulante.

Hans atendía a la conversación discretamente mientras cortaba la carne en el plato de su hijo, quien no dejaba de meter la mano para tomar trozos de zanahoria y llevárselos a la boca.

-Bueno, pues… gracias.

-Y espero que sea pronto cuando tenga la oportunidad de pasar un poco de tiempo contigo, Elsa.

El silencio esta vez fue absoluto, quedando los cuchillos y tenedores suspendidos en el aire.

-Ah, bueno pues… eso…

-Eso es trampa.

-¡Hans!

-Pasar más tiempo con un pretendiente que con el resto no es justo.

-¡Mira quién lo dice!-le espetó Alexius.

-Mi caso es completamente distinto; yo estoy aquí en calidad de refugiado, por el momento.

-Claro, y pretendes que te crea ¿no?

-Honestamente mi amigo-en la voz de Hans se podía apreciar cierta alteración-tú opinión me anda valiendo varias hectáreas de ver…

-¡HANS!

-…dura lista para cosechar.

Hubo un enfrentamiento de miradas entre ambos príncipes que terminó abruptamente cuando Elsa suspiró, cansada de tanto drama. El silencio volvió, esta vez cargado de más tensión. Y Friederick, en su inocencia, consideró que era el mejor momento para lanzar la pregunta que tanto le había carcomido desde unas horas atrás:

-Moma, ¿Qué es un _bastaldo_?

Los adultos lo miraron con la boca abierta.

-¿Perdón?-preguntó su madre.

El niño masticó un trozo de carne y dio un traguito a su vaso con jugo de uva, su favorito, antes de volver a preguntar:

-¿Qué es un _bastaldo_?

-¿Bas… taldo?

-¡No!-la corrió Friederick- _bastaldo_.

-¿Bas…? ¡¿Qué?!

-¿Bastardo?-lanzó Anna la pregunta con cierta aflicción. El pequeño asintió con la cabecita. Anna y su hermana se miraron, horrorizadas-Fried, ¿dónde escuchaste eso?

Se limpió la boquita con la servilleta, lenta y despreocupadamente, crispándole los nervios a los adultos antes de mirar a Alexius y responder señalándolo:

-Él lo dijo.

La tensión en el aire podía cortarse, en ese mismo momento, con el cuchillo para untar mantequilla.

-¿Él?-preguntó Elsa.

-Sí. Él dijo que yo-se señaló con un dedito inocente-era un _bastaldo_.

La rubia, incrédula y aterrada, miró a su invitado quien a esas alturas había perdido el color en el rostro.

-¿E-estás seguro amor?

-Sí. Dijo: _Fielelick_ su _bastaldo._

-Su majestad-comenzó de inmediato Alexius intentando defenderse-le puedo expli…

Se cortó, lívido, cuando una furiosa Elsa alzó una mano en señal de que parara. Lo miró sólo un par de segundos pero él sintió que la sangre se le helaba. Volviendo la reina la atención a su plato dijo con voz trémula.

-Comprendo, descuide. No es el momento de hablar al respecto pero…-revolvió un poco la comida con el tenedor, visiblemente afectada, antes de empujarlo con brusquedad sobre la mesa.

-Su majestad-se acercó presuroso un hombre del servicio-¿Hay algo mal? ¿Quiere que…

-Té-fue todo lo que dijo-Por favor quiero un poco de té.

El resto de la cena fue de lo más incómoda, y tristemente los platos terminaron casi como empezaron, salvo el de Friederick que quedó completamente vacío.

* * *

Iba ya de regreso a su habitación, maldiciéndose por su descuido, maldiciendo su larga lengua y maldiciendo al horripilante pecoso enano. Sentía que estaba a punto de reventar, le urgía encerrarse y descargar su furia contra un par de almohadas, cuando sintió un fuerte apretón sobre su hombro que lo hizo dar media vuelta bruscamente.

Se encontró con el rostro furibundo, del príncipe sureño a solo unos centímetros del suyo.

-Hans-susurró con veneno antes de sacudírselo de encima.

-Podría destrozarte la nariz en este mismo instante, maldito imbécil, o lanzarte por la ventana con la esperanza de ver tu cráneo estallar contra el suelo.

-Lo último que esperaba era encontrarme contigo en este maldito lugar. De todas las personas terribles y aborrecibles en el mundo, ¡tenía que venir a toparme contigo!

-Pero que terrible inconveniente ¿no?-sonrió con malicia-Vienes a tratar de seducir a la reina Elsa y te encuentras con la persona que conoce hasta tus más oscuros secretos.

-Supongo que tengo suerte entonces, porque si logró aceptarte aquí después de las atrocidades que cometiste contra ella, su familia y su reino, fácilmente logrará aceptarme a pesar de mi pasado.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro. Además, seamos honestos Alex: si termina botándote de una patada no será por tu pasado, será por la asquerosa persona que eres.

-Eso tendrás que probarlo.

Hans soltó una carcajada que hizo hervir la sangre a su oponente.

-No será necesario, mi estimada alimaña, tú mismo cavaste los primeros dos metros de tu tumba hace sólo un par de horas.

Alexius sonrió con desdén.

-¿Te refieres a lo ocurrido durante la cena?-bufó antes de soltar una carcajada-Eso no tiene importancia.

-Iluso.

-¡Es un niño! ¿Quién le creería a un mocoso?

El pelirrojo apretó los dientes, tratando de contener el impulso de saltarle encima.

-Es un niño, no un idiota.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-Escucha imbécil-comenzó, sintiéndose cada vez más acalorado.

-No sé de donde haya salido esa pequeña y despreciable criatura, pero te aseguro que no permitiré que un desgraciado bastardo se entrometa en mi camino.

-¡Deja de llamarlo así!

El recién llegado retrocedió un par de pasos y sin dejar de sonreír agitó la cabeza desconcertado.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto, Hans? Es sólo un inmundo mocoso, una basurita en el camino, es un…

-Es mi hijo-siseo Hans con los dientes tan apretados que creyó que se le pulverizarían las muelas.

-¿Qué?

-Y donde me entere que vuelves a hablar así de él…

-¿Estás de broma?

-¿Te parece que estoy bromeando?

Alexius lo miró un momento, como escaneándolo de pies a cabeza, para finalmente soltar una ruidosa carcajada.

-¡Ahora lo veo! Esas pecas y esa nariz… con razón había algo en él que me resultaba repugnante.

-Si no me dolieran justo ahora cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo, ya te habría matado a golpes. Pero si fuera tú, no tentaría a la suerte.

-¿Entonces es verdad?

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hans perturbado.

-Eso de que…-comenzó con cautela y retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos más-tú y la reina…

-¿Nosotros qué?

-Ya sabes, que hiciste lo que mejor sabes hacer con las damas-Hans entre cerró los ojos, tratando de encontrarle sentido a sus palabras, por lo que el moreno decidió terminar-Que la hiciste gozar como a una de tus muchas putas.

-¿De qué mierda estas…

-¿Lo hizo bien? Al parecer no congeló tu miembro, de lo contrario no seguirías andando con toda esa arrogancia encima. ¿Sabes que me da curiosidad? Saber si es muy ruidosa o sigue siendo igual de recatada que en la cena, ¿gritó mucho mientras le hacías al niño?

Todavía no había terminado de formular su pregunta cuando Hans ya se había lanzado hacia él; Alexius reaccionó muy lento, y por un momento entró en pánico al notar que no lograría esquivar el cuerpo veloz que se dirigía a él, pero lo que hizo que su corazón se detuviera por breves segundos fue un rayo azul y que dejaba un viento helado a su paso, que terminó chocando contra el suelo justo frente al pelirrojo.

Hans trató de dar un paso más, pero sus pies no respondieron y por el contrario, el frío que le recorrió desde los tobillos hasta las rodillas le engarrotó los músculos del cuerpo, lleno de temor.

-¡Alto!-gritó Elsa acercándose a toda velocidad.

-¡Su majestad!-exclamó Alexius alarmado-nosotros… bueno yo no…

-No es necesario que expliques nada-respondió furiosa.

-Sólo quisiera hacerle saber que…

-Todo lo que necesito saber está frente a mis ojos.

-Es que él…

-Es un provocador-respondió, sorprendiendo a su invitado-eso lo sé. Lo que no logro comprender es-se giró hacia Hans, quien trataba de sacar su pies del hielo que los mantenía congelados al suelo-¿cómo haces para lograr que todos caigan en tus provocaciones?

-¡¿Mis provocaciones?! ¡FUE ÉL QUIEN LLAMO BASTARDO A FRIEDERICK! Además dijo…

-No me interesa.

Hans se enderezó, y desde toda su altura la miró dolido.

-¿No te interesa lo que él piense al respecto o no te interesa Friederick?

-No me refiero a eso.

-En mi defensa, Elsa-comenzó Alexius a sus espaldas, haciéndola girarse hacia él-fue Hans quien me abordó; yo iba a mi habitación cuando apareció y comenzó a gritarme.

-Insultaste al niño-se defendió el sureño.

-Eso no te consta. Así son los niños.

-Ah, ¿entonces lo estás llamando mentiroso?

-Deja de poner palabras en mi boca.

-Deja entonces de abrirla o permíteme cerrártela con mis puños.

-¿Quieres tratar, principito maniaco?

-Vuelve a llamarme así y terminaré cerrándote la tráquea también.

-Inténtalo.

-¡Pues acércate!

Alexius, cayendo en su juego, se encaminó directo a él remangándose la camisa, mientras Hans cerraba su puño derecho con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡BASTA!-gritó de nuevo la rubia interponiéndose entre ellos y colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de cada uno en un intento de poner distancia-Esto es una niñería, exijo que se conduzcan con mayor propiedad en MI palacio.

Ambos príncipes se miraron, tratando de asesinar al contrincante con la mirada. Finalmente Alexius retrocedió, aunque sin quitarle la vista de encima, y los músculos y la quijada de Hans terminaron por relajarse. Solo entonces Elsa derritió el hielo que lo ataba a su lugar.

-Eso está mejor-dijo ella-Ahora, espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir, o me veré en la penosa necesidad de echarlos a ambos de aquí.

-¡Pero fue él quien comenzó! ¡Ya te lo dije!

Elsa se dirigió enojada hacia el pelirrojo.

-Hans es eso… Hans, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó al verlo respirar agitado.

-No… claro que no-respondió entrecortado-el muy imbécil se…

Dejó la frase en el aire cuando la mano helada de la reina se posó sobre su mejilla izquierda.

-Dios Hans, estás caliente.

-¡Por supuesto! Si no fuera por ti ya le hubiera puesto una…

-Ve a tu habitación-lo interrumpió tajante.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Acaso me estás castigando o alguna estupidez por el estilo?

-Ahora Hans, vete.

-Pero él…-Elsa le lanzó una mirada tan fría, que sintió escalofríos subirle por la espina dorsal-Agh, maldita sea-se giró y comenzó a alejarse murmurando algo completamente incomprensible para el otro príncipe y su majestad.

Cuando Hans estaba lo suficientemente lejos Elsa se dirigió a Alexius.

-Lo lamento mucho-dijo con sincero pesar.

-No es tu culpa-respondió él mirando al suelo y comenzando a sentirse como un adolescente estúpido-no debí dejar que me orillara a esto.

-No, me refiero a…-Alexius la miró confuso-me refiero a todo el asunto de Friederick. Creo que… debí mencionarlo en alguna carta o mandar algún comunicado o…-exhaló, agotada-Prometo que te lo explicaré todo, de verdad lo haré, pero…-miró hacia atrás, al lugar por el que había desaparecido Hans-no será ahora.

-Comprendo.

-Perdóname por favor, en gran parte esto es culpa mía.

-No, Elsa, culparte por esto sería injusto.

-Y sin embargo es necesario-suspiró y comenzó a retroceder-te prometo que lo explicaré todo, hasta el último detalle-comenzó a andar con más prisa y antes de girarse agregó-perdóname Alexius, de verdad lo siento-y echó a correr por el pasillo, dejando al príncipe solo y confundido.

* * *

-¡¿Qué diantres fue eso?!-preguntó Elsa histérica cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-¡Debiste escuchar todas las porquerías que ese idiota dijo sobre Friederick!-gritó Hans con las mejillas cada vez más encendidas y pequeñas gotitas de sudor perlándole la frente-Es un imbécil Elsa, es evidente que ese sujeto jamás lo aceptará como su… ¿qué estás haciendo?-preguntó cuándo ella se acercó y comenzó a desabotonarle la ropa.

-Te quito la camisa-respondió sin abandonar la tarea.

-¿Por qué?-en su voz se podía percibir lo alarmado que se encontraba.

-Quítate la camisa y túmbate en la cama, Hans.

-¡¿Qué?! Elsa, no… ¡este no es momento para fornicar! Pero si así lo deseas-terminó velozmente la tarea que las manos inexpertas de la reina habían dejado a medias y procedió a deshacerse de la prenda.

Ella lo miró con ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-No vamos a hacer esas porquerías-le dijo-ahora métete en la cama.

-No entiendo.

-La fiebre volvió Hans, es evidente que no te has recuperado. Demonios-comenzó a levantar las mantas y a esponjar las almohadas-jamás debí de permitir que te levantaras, debí hacer a Friederick comprender que necesitabas más reposo.

-¿Por qué eres tan mandona?

-¡¿Disculpa?!

-¿Por qué tienes que mandonear a todos y en todo momento? Te la pasas dándome órdenes y diciéndome qué hacer y qué no hacer. Y normalmente la lista del "no" es más larga que la primera.

Lo miró entre contrariada y ofendida antes de caminar hasta él y señalarlo con un dedo.

-En primer lugar: yo soy la reina, para eso estoy aquí, ¡ese es mi deber! Así que perdona si mandonear a la gente resulta ser algo natural en mí.

-No, no a todos, a aquel idiota no le…

-Segundo: tal vez no te sentirías tan abrumado con mis órdenes ¡si las obedecieras! Tal vez no estaría todo el tiempo sobre ti si no fueras un imbécil.

-¿Yo, un imbécil?

-Le gritaste y amenazaste a mi invitado.

-Ya te dije que él es un idiota.

-Lo trataste terriblemente mal Hans, te comportaste de una manera verdaderamente inapropiada cuando arribó al palacio.

-Lo traté como se merece.

-Viene con la intención de pretenderme.

Para sorpresa de Hans, esa frase hizo que se le acelerara el corazón.

-Lo sé, yo sólo… yo… lo conozco, y sé la clase de persona que puede llegar a ser.

-¿Clase de persona?

-Es un ser asqueroso, y sólo estoy tratando de hacerte ver que…

-Hans, nadie te pidió tu ayuda.

-Lo sé-respondió bajando la mirada frustrado.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Porque deberías saberlo.

-O tal vez debería descubrirlo por mí misma. Después de todo, ¿por qué tendría que confiar en ti?

Ambos permanecieron callados, lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración entre cortada del pelirrojo. Finalmente la miró y con tono sombrío dijo:

-Porque de lo contrario terminará haciéndote daño.

-¿Tanto como el que me hiciste tú el verano de mi coronación?-recordar aquellos momentos de pronto la llevaron al borde de las lágrimas-¿o como el que me provocas cada vez que amenazas con llevarte a Friederick?

Hans suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-No entiendes, solo trato de evitarte problemas.

-Pero tu ayuda no me interesa Hans-se acercó a él, cada vez más exaltada-Por si no lo has notado, cada vez que intentas ayudarme las cosas terminan saliendo mucho peor.

Hans rodó los ojos exasperado.

-Eso es una patraña, lo único que trato de hacer es protegerte.

-¿De qué? ¿De él?

-¡Obviamente!

-¿Y eso porque te interesa? No tiene sentido tratándose de ti, es decir, ¿en qué te beneficiaria?

-En que no te casarías con él.

-Aún no he dicho que lo vaya a hacer.

-Pero lo estas considerando.

-¡Por supuesto!

-¡Lo ves! Ahí está el problema.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? ¿Tienes alguna razón lo suficientemente poderosa para que no lo haga?

-Pues sí, de hecho sí.

-Bien-lo retó Elsa-¡pues quiero pruebas!

Sin previo aviso Hans se abalanzó sobre ella y tomándola por la cintura con fuerza atrapó sus labios en un apasionado beso. Elsa gimió en una mezcla de sorpresa y terror, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Hans metió una mano entre sus cabellos platinados y la pegó más a su cuerpo, obligándola a profundizar el beso.

Le resultó extraño: hacer caso a sus más bajos y ardientes instintos, que se regocijaban mientras recorría con su lengua el interior de la boca de la reina, mientras la voz de su conciencia le recriminaba por aquel terrible acto. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y el corazón le latía a máxima velocidad. Para su sorpresa, pronto sintió un par de manos heladas subir lenta y lujuriosamente, como acariciando cada fibra de los músculos de su abdomen y pecho, hasta llegar a sus hombros y volver a bajar de la misma forma. Supo que su corazón tenía todavía otras cinco velocidades más en el momento en que la lengua de ella comenzó a responder a la suya, y pensó que si terminaba infartándose a causa de tanta emoción, no le molestaría morir después de haber saboreado aquel suculento beso.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Cómo quedó? No saben lo nerviosa que me ponía subir este capítulo pero bueno, "lo hecho, hecho está".**

 **Les deseo una excelentísima semana, disfruten lo que queda de agosto y nos leemos pronto. Bye bye! ^_-**


	26. Chapter 26

**¡Hola hola!**

 **¡Regresé! Lamento mucho la falta de actualización la semana pasada pero este último cierre de mes fue particularmente pesado, pero gracias a dios ya pasó y ya está aquí, recién salidito del horno, ¡un nuevo capítulo!**

 **Mil gracias por su paciencia, ya no la pondré más a prueba y los dejaré disfrutar de la lectura :)**

* * *

Salió lo más discretamente posible de la habitación sin dejar de alisarse la ropa y el cabello. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta su habitación y en cuanto se sintió a salvo tras la puerta cerrada se dejó caer en la cama soltando un enorme suspiro; era una mezcla de satisfacción y culpabilidad, ¡¿qué diantres había hecho?!

-Tranquilízate Elsa-se dijo a sí misma, poniendo una mano sobre su agitadísimo corazón-fueron solo unos cuantos besos… y algunas caricias-sonrió, y fue una sonrisa enorme y boba seguida por otro suspiro-fue increíble-luego la sonrisa se fue-y terriblemente incorrecto.

Confundida se puso la ropa de dormir, deshizo su trenza y tomando asiento en el peinador comenzó a cepillar su cabello distraídamente. Porque por muy mal que hubiera estado, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de su escultural cuerpo, el sabor de sus labios, la calidez de su aliento sobre su cuello o la firmeza con la que la sostuvo por la cintura cuando la sentó sobre su regazo para poder seguir más cómodamente con su apasionada sesión de besos. De verdad había deseado que no parara, en serio quería seguir con aquello, pero cuando las manos del pelirrojo comenzaron a explorar con lujuria por el resto de su cuerpo y sintió que la temperatura en la habitación comenzaba a descender, completamente opuesto a la de su cuerpo, decidió que era momento de parar.

Se metió bajo las sábanas y se dispuso a conciliar el sueño, pero aún podía sentir sus caricias. Inhaló profundo y sacó el aire de su pecho en una especie de suspiro resignado antes de cerrar fuertemente los ojos y, con las mejillas ardiéndole, abrir ligeramente las piernas y meter una mano entre ellas.

Por su parte, el pelirrojo tenía su propio dilema: ¿en qué maldito momento había comenzado a sentir ese loco deseo por la reina de las nieves? Porque era solo eso, deseo… ¿verdad? Se revolvió entre las sábanas; aún se sentía débil, pero siguió dándole vueltas al asunto. Cuando conoció a Lavinia los hechos ocurridos durante la coronación aún estaba muy frescos y lo único que deseaba era vengarse, aunque fuera en sus más retorcidas fantasías, y el parecido de la chica con Elsa le resultó convenientemente oportuno. Pero esta vez era distinto, no le apetecía azotarla con una fusta u obligarla a hincarse frente a él para que le hiciera una felación. Lo que deseaba era desvestirla lentamente, recostarla sobre la cama mientras besaba cada una de las pecas de su cuerpo y hacerle el amor lenta y deliciosamente. Eso era lo que deseaba, pero ¿desde cuándo?

-No, lo que quieres es tomar a tu hijo y salir de aquí Hans, eso es lo que quieres.

Pero por más que lo repetía no lograba creérselo. Le fascinaba mirarla cuando no se daba cuenta, verla concentrada, cuando fruncía el ceño o cuando arqueaba las cejas con irritación mientras peleaba con él. Le fascinaba verla sonreír, escuchar su risa y el gesto mezcla de concentración y paz que tenía mientras leía. Pero sobre todo adoraba verla al lado de Friederick y el amor con el que se dirigía a él.

Sonrió al evocar la imagen del pequeño al lado de su madre. Su nueva madre. Para cuando logró conciliar el sueño ya había tomado la decisión de formar parte de esa imagen. Y nadie, ni su familia ni la princesa Anna ni el malparido de Alexius lo harían desistir de ello.

* * *

El desayuno fue pesado para Elsa; había tenido una noche con muy poco descanso, no podía dejar de pensar en Hans y su pequeño encuentro, dificultándole concentrarse en la interminable charla de Alexius, quien no había dejado de hablar de él y su reino toda la mañana. Y todavía había que sumarle lo insoportable que había amanecido Friederick, quien no dejaba de darle lata.

- _Quelo_ uno de esos, moma-dijo sentado a su lado y estirándose para tomar un waffle.

-No cielo, ya tienes un par en tu plato-trató de detenerlo pero él ya estaba tomando un tercero-Frieder… no… agghh, dame eso-le quitó la pieza y la depositó en su propio plato.

-¿Tus _flutas_ a qué saben?-se estiró para tomar una fresa de su plato.

-Exactamente igual que las tuyas-lo reprendió su madre.

-¡ _Quelo_ más chocolate con leche!-gritó golpeando su vaso en la mesa.

-¡Claro que no! Termina tu comida y entonces tal vez puedas tener un poco más.

-¿Tú tomas té, moma?

-Sí, pero está caliente.

-A _vel_.

-¡No Friederick, cuidado!

-¿Tú qué opinas Elsa?

-¿Eh?-miró su hermana justo cuando había logrado detener el dedito que pretendía hundirse en el líquido de su taza humeante.

-Le decía a tu hermana que me gustaría dar un paseo por los alrededores del palacio; todo es tan verde y fresco por aquí que muero de ganas por conocer.

-Y yo le decía que tal vez podrías acompañarlo-agregó Anna.

-¡Oh! Ok, ammm-logró regresar al pequeño a su asiento y hacerlo comer un poco de waffle-creo que podemos hacerlo. Podemos ir a eso de las diez, eso me dará tiempo de poner en orden algunos documentos, a ti de prepararte y a mi gente de ensillar los caballos.

-¡Me parece excelente!

-¡Yeeii!-exclamó Anna con júbilo-verán que será un excelente paseo.

-¿Paseo?-preguntó Friederick-¡Yo voy!

-Oh Fried, no creo que…

-¡Yo _quelo il_! ¡ _Po favol_ moma, _quelo il_!

-¿Sabes?-Elsa lo pensó un momento-Creo que es una buena idea que nos acompañes.

-¡Sí!-festejó el pequeño alzando los brazos.

-¿Sí?-preguntó su hermana estupefacta.

-Sí, claro… por qué no-dijo Alexius perdiendo de pronto el entusiasmo.

-Creo que será una buena oportunidad para que ambos se conozcan mejor. Claro, eso si tienes genuino interés en formar parte de esta familia.

La mirada que Elsa le echó a su visitante lo dejó helado, de manera figurada claro; era evidente que esto era solo una de las varias pruebas a las que seguro sería sometido pero lo que más lo alarmaba era que, sin duda alguna, la opinión del pequeño bastardo pelirrojo tendría un enorme peso en la decisión que la reina tomaría.

-Puedo asegurarte que mi interés es grande y sincero-respondió con una sonrisa bastante falsa.

-Bueno, entonces-la rubia se puso de pie-te veré a las diez frente a los establos.

-Excelente.

-Enviaré a alguien para que te ayude a prepárate cielo-dijo a Friederick quien devoraba el último trozo de waffle de su plato-quiero que obedezcas y seas bueno ¿está bien?

-Shí moma-respondió con la boca llena.

-Nah, ¿qué pasa con tus modales jovencito?

- _Peldón_ moma-respondió, aún con comida en la boca pero bajando la mirada con pesar.

Elsa lo besó en la frente y dirigiéndose al príncipe con pena se disculpó.

-Lo siento, aún trabajamos en eso-y sin esperar una respuesta se puso en marcha.

Alexius la vio alejarse, siempre con la vista fija en sus suculentas caderas, y una vez que la reina dejó la habitación miró al pequeño pelirrojo. Sintió que los vellos de los brazos se le erizaban con la malévola sonrisita de lado en el rostro bañado en pecas que lo miraba con indecible desprecio.

-Amm, si me disculpa princesa Anna, iré a mi habitación para preparar mis cosas.

-Claro, nos vemos después-apenas había terminado su frase cuando el príncipe ya se había alejado casi corriendo. Entonces miró a Friederick, lambiendo el plato con la lengua-¡Giuc! Deja de hacer eso Fried.

- _Peldon_.

-Eso es. Gracias. Oye, ¿estás emocionado por el paseo?

-No.

-¿No? ¿No te emociona el paseo o… la compañía? ¿No te cae bien el príncipe Alexius?

-No.

-Wow, cuanta sinceridad, ¿se puede saber por qué?

En ese momento el pecosito bajó de su silla y corriendo hacia ella gritó:

-¡Ojalá que se caiga en popó de cacallo!-y dicho esto corrió fuera del comedor.

-Vaya-fue todo lo que respondió la pelirroja al quedarse sola-últimamente se viven emociones muy fuertes en este lugar.

Para entonces el príncipe Alexius que caminaba a paso apresurado no dejaba de estremecerse al recordar el rostro del pequeño diablillo.

-¿Por qué?-se preguntó en voz baja-¿por qué mierda tiene que parecerse tanto a él? Es como volver al tiempo atrás, a los días de mi infancia y juventud en la finca de su familia; es simplemente idéntico.

Maldijo a su mala suerte, al idiota de Hans y a la ilusa de la reina Elsa y se preguntó si estaba dispuesto a seguir con todo aquello a pesar de ese pequeño inconveniente, si estaba dispuesto a ver el rostro de Hans todos y cada uno de los días, por el resto de su vida.

-Tranquilo Alexius, te estas preocupando por detalles insignificantes; puedes convencerla de mandar al monstruito lejos, quizá con la armada a algún viaje interminable o a perderse en el maldito bosque para siempre. Ella no se negará una vez que le hayas dado unos cuantos hijos.

Ese último pensamiento lo reconfortó un poco y caminó un poco más tranquilo. Pero un golpe contra sus pantorrillas lo hizo detenerse y dar la media vuelta.

-¡Auch!-dijo el pequeño pelirrojo levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo sus mangas-¡me dolió!

-Lo lamento mucho Federico-respondió el príncipe secamente-pero fuiste tú quien corrió hacia mí-el chiquitín lo miró con desprecio-Escucha niño-comenzó de cuclillas frente a él-¿qué te parece si hacemos las pases? Yo sé que no te agrado, y siendo honestos tú lo único que despiertas en mí son náuseas y desprecio. Es decir ¡ni siquiera eres hijo de la mujer con la que me quiero meter en la cama! Pero estoy dispuesto a soportar tu presencia y hacerlo de manera armoniosa con tal de obtener la mano de la reina Elsa.

-¿De mi moma?

-No, de la reina Elsa-Friederick frunció el ceño-como sea, ¿qué tal si negociamos? Tú pasas más tiempo en tu habitación jugando con… lo que sea que jueguen los demonios como tú, y yo me encargaré de no chismorrearle a ella todas las travesuras y cosas malas que haces por ahí.

- _Pelo_ yo no hago _tlavesulas_.

-¿No? ¿Qué raro? Porque estoy muy seguro de que…-se puso en pie y caminó hasta el jarrón de flores más cercano-fuiste tú quien tiró esto.

Tomó el jarrón entre las manos y, ante la mirada estupefacta del pelirrojito estaba a punto de estrellarlo en el suelo cuando la voz de una mujer a lo lejos lo detuvo.

-¡Joven Friederick! Lo hemos estado buscando por todo el… ¡oh, príncipe Alexius!-la dama del servicio hizo una reverencia al ver al príncipe contemplando el jarrón de flores.

-Bue-buenos días. Yo sólo estaba… quería…

-Perdone que los interrumpa pero su majestad ordenó que preparáramos al joven Friederick para salir a caballo, así que me lo tengo que llevar.

-Oh claro, adelante. Nos vemos más tarde amiguito-respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

La mujer tomó de la mano al niño y juntos dieron media vuelta. Friederick echó un último vistazo hacia atrás, a donde el moreno lo miraba de mala forma. Pero él sin dejarse amilanar hizo lo mismo, agregándole su pequeño toque personal: le sacó la lengua.

* * *

-¿Estás nerviosa?-preguntó Anna mientras caminaban por los jardines-Creo que será emocionante; podrán conocerse un poco más, conversar, saber si la compañía del otro les agrada…-suspiró-podría ser romántico.

-Alto ahí-le respondió-es sólo un paseo y nada más, él quiere conocer los alrededores y nosotros se lo mostraremos.

-"Nosotros", pff. No hay mejor forma de matar el romanticismo que llevando a un niño a una cita.

-No es una cita Anna, y solamente…

No sólo la frase quedó incompleta, también puso alto a la marcha.

-¿Elsa? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué su…cede?-siguiendo la mirada de su hermana la princesa pronto descubrió la razón de tan repentino cambio.

A solo unos pocos metros de ellas se encontraba de pie frente a una de las fuentes el príncipe Hans, quien al percatarse de su presencia se encaminó hacia ellas con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenos días reina Elsa. Princesa Anna.

-Buenos días Hans-respondió la pelirroja secamente-Creí que estabas enfermo, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Amanecí mucho mejor, gracias por su preocupación-respondió burlonamente-y me apeteció dejar mi aburrida habitación y bajar para dar un pequeño paseo-volvió su mirada a la fuente y continuó-a estas horas del día se pueden ver cosas verdaderamente bellas por los jardines del palacio-su vista se clavó en Elsa, quien sonrojada bajó la mirada.

-M-me da gusto que se encuentre mejor-dijo la rubia tratando de mantener la vista en el suelo, pero fallando.

Sin poder, pero sobre todo sin quererlo, sus miradas se encontraron durante unos breves segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que la princesa se percatara de lo que ahí sucediera.

-Ammm, Elsa tal vez deberíamos…

-Quizás debas regresar a la cama Hans-la interrumpió la rubia-aun te vez un poco acalorado.

-Oh, no es nada, yo sólo… vi algo que me robó el aliento.

La reina no pudo evitar, por fin, bajar la vista con las mejillas encendidas.

-Eso es porque aún no estás del todo recuperado-dijo Anna-no debiste salir y arriesgarte así.

-Tienes toda la razón, será mejor que regrese.

-Te acompañaremos-se apresuró a decir Elsa.

-No Elsa, no podemos, Alexius ya debe de estar esperándote frente al establo.

-¿Alexius?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Él y mi hermana irán a dar un paseo con Friederick por los alrededores.

-Oh, ya veo-fue todo lo que dijo, pero para Anna no pasó desapercibida la forma en que su mirada cambió, nublándose de una extraña y malévola manera-bien, entonces no la entretengo más, su majestad.

-Amm, gracias. Tal vez Anna pueda…

-¿Encontrar a alguien que lo escolte hasta su cuarto? Claro que sí-se apresuró la princesa-de hecho mira allá-y alzando los brazos gritó-¡Hey, hola! ¿Puede alguien auxiliarnos?

Un joven con el uniforme del servicio se encaminó a toda velocidad hacia ellas. La pelirroja se giró hacia su hermana con una sonrisa triunfal que le resbaló hasta el suelo al notar que nuevamente se habían enfrascado en aquella extraña y silenciosa conversación hecha sólo de miradas.

-A sus órdenes alteza.

-Por favor acompaña al príncipe Hans a su habitación-el hombre respondió con una reverencia-mientras tanto, Elsa, lo mejor será que te pongas en marcha si lo que quieres es llegar a tiempo a tu cita.

-Por supuesto-miró una última vez a Hans y con una ligera inclinación de cabeza se despidió-con su permiso.

El príncipe por su parte, le dedicó una pequeña reverencia antes de ponerse en marcha. Compartieron el mismo camino durante unos cuantos pasos justo antes de separarse en sentidos opuestos. Anna observaba todo sin moverse de su lugar, y vio cuando ambos, sin detener sus pasos, miraron hacia atrás, hacia el otro. El cuerpo de la princesa se estremeció de pies a cabeza; eso no era nada bueno, y aunque aún no había las pruebas suficientes para confirmar sus terribles sospechas, su corazón tenía un horrible presentimiento.

* * *

Apenas llegó buscó alrededor a la reina de las nieves, pero lo único que encontró fue al par de caballos ya listos para ser montados y amarrados a las afueras del establo. Espero un poco más pero en vista de que nadie aparecía decidió echar un vistazo dentro del lugar. Al entrar una suave vocecita al fondo del establo llamó su atención. Caminó hacia allá pero para su infortunio a quien encontró conversando y de puntitas acariciando a los caballos fue al pequeño hijo de la reina. Llevaba su atuendo para montar y a unos pocos pasos de él, en el suelo, se encontraba su sombrerito tirado.

-¿En dónde está tu madre?-preguntó, pero el niño lo ignoró por completo-Francisco, ¿en dónde está tu madre?-repitió alzando la voz.

El caballo al que tocaba se inquietó y relinchando retrocedió dentro de su caja. Sólo entonces Friederick miró al príncipe y con desdén respondió.

-No sé.

-Mmm-comenzó a dar vueltas por la caballeriza, mirujeando a los animales y echándole un ojo, de vez en cuanto, al chiquillo que le hacía compañía. Después de unos minutos abrió la puerta de uno de los cajones vacíos y dio un par de pasos dentro de él-¡Cielos!-exclamó, llamando la atención del pequeño-mira nada más eso. Hey niño, ¿quieres ver esto? Creo que es un conejito.

-¿Un conejito?-preguntó entre emocionado y desconcertado a la vez.

-Sí, creo que eso es lo que es, o ¿tú qué opinas?-Friderick lo miró con desconfianza-anda, ven acá.

El niño se encaminó, cauteloso, hacia dónde se encontraba el hombre.

-¿ _Enone_ está?-preguntó asomándose curioso.

-Por allá. Anda, entra y acércate, está un poco escondido en aquella esquina.

Él obedeció, buscando con la mirada a la criatura peluda. Revisó cada rincón pero no lo encontró.

-Aquí no hay nada, eso no es…-el inconfundible sonido de la puertecilla cerrándose y el cerrojo correrse lo hizo girarse asustado-¡NOOOO!-gritó a la vez que corría de regreso solo para encontrar la puerta cerrada-¡No, noooo!

-Lo siento niño, pero afuera vi sólo dos caballos y creo que es porque tú estás sobrando.

-¡MOMA, MOMA!-gritó Friederick dando saltitos, pero la puerta era demasiado alta para él; por mucho que brincara no alcanzaba a ver más que sólo madera.

-Descuida, me encargaré de que disfrute del paseo-y sin decir más dejó el establo. Y justo a tiempo, porque cuando iba saliendo a lo lejos vio acercarse a la reina Elsa. Se apresuró a desatar a los caballos y tomándolos por las riendas se encaminó hacia ella-¡Que gusto me da volver a verte, Elsa querida!

-También me alegra encontrarte-respondió ella con una sonrisa que no lograba llegar hasta sus ojos-Oh, y veo que ya estás listo.

-Así es, ¡estoy ansioso! ¿Me permites ayudarte a montar?

Caminó hasta su lado y sin esperar una respuesta la tomó por la cintura para ayudarla a subir a su caballo.

-¡Oh! Ok, amm… gracias. Supongo-respondió la reina un poco incómoda. Alexius estaba por contestar cuando ella, mirando en todas direcciones, preguntó:-¿Y Friederick? Me dijeron que ya estaba aquí.

-Ah sí, lo vi cuando llegué.

-¿Y en dónde está?

-Descuida, se fue con… el sujeto rubio y alto que trata de cortejar a tu hermana.

-¿Con Kristoff?

-Como se llame. Sí, dijo que tenía algo que hacer en el pueblo y el pequeño diablillo decidió acompañarlo.

-Qué extraño. Normalmente cuando van a salir juntos Kristoff siempre me avisa antes.

-Sí bueno, a veces…

-Y Mary dijo que Friederick estaba muy emocionado por nuestro paseo, me desconcierta que haya preferido irse al pueblo que ir a montar a caballo.

-No le des más vueltas cariño-respondió el moreno montando su caballo y emprendiendo la marcha-así son los niños. Ahora, ¿me acompañas?

Elsa seguía pensativa, pero al escuchar la invitación del príncipe no dudó en seguir sus pasos.

* * *

Gerda no dejaba de reprenderla por el desorden que había en su habitación, levantando prenda tras prenda y recordando lo aseada que era su hermana y el perfecto orden en el que tenía su habitación.

-Ya no eres una niña, ¿cuándo comenzarás a comportarte como una chica de tu edad?

Pero Anna no escuchaba; se había echado en la cama con un libro en las manos pero llevaba más de diez minutos contemplando la misma página y, por supuesto, ignorando por completo a Gerda.

-¡Anna!

-¿Eh?

-¿Me escuchaste?-preguntó irritada la mujer, pero como respuesta obtuvo otra pregunta.

-¿Sabes que sucede con Elsa y Hans?-Gerda abrió los ojos como platos al escucharla, mientras que Anna se ponía en pie y caminaba hasta ella-Dime, ¿lo has visto?

-¿Perdón?

La princesa exhaló, cansada, y caminando hasta el peinador se dejó caer en el banquillo frente al espejo.

-Hay algo ahí que no me gusta nada.

-¿De qué hablas querida?

-Hablo de que… no lo sé pero siento que algo hay ahí que antes no vi, algo… extraño.

-Lo siento Anna, pero no comprendo de qué hablas.

La chica se giró y encarándola continuó:

-Cuando se miran Gerda, es como si… como si se dijeran algo, como si se comunicaran entre ellos. Pfff, es extraño porque apenas se dirigen la palabra en voz alta y cuando lo hacen es sólo para pelear, pero cuando se miran… es como sí…

-Se entendieran-completó Gerda.

Anna la miró con cierta tristeza. La mujer dejó la ropa sobre la cama y se dirigió a su lado.

-Pues entonces es una pena que no estén comprometidos-agregó sentándose al lado de ella y envolviéndola en un abrazo-porque esas cosas resultan de mucha utilidad en un matrimonio.

-¡Gerda!-aulló la pelirroja tratando, sin éxito, de zafarse del abrazo.

-Bueno, querías mi opinión ¿no?

-No realmente, sólo te pregunté si lo habías notado.

La mujer rio sin poder evitarlo, y tratando de recobrar la compostura asintió antes de responder con dulzura.

-Sí quería, lo había notado-Anna pareció decepcionada-lo lamento. Por ti claro, no por ella.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que no ves el peligro en el que se encuentra?

-Pero ¿de qué peligro estás hablando?

-¡De Hans! ¡Le romperá el corazón!-se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar como tigre enjaulado delante de ella-Es un idiota, él no tiene corazón y por lo tanto carece de la capacidad de amar. O de sentir. En realidad creo que está muerto por dentro, ¡y lo último que quiero es que mi hermana se case con un muerto viviente!

-Oh por favor, estás ahogándote en un vaso de agua Anna. Él es un hombre bueno, yo misma lo he comprobado. Además, adora a Friederick, algo que quizá la mayoría de los invitados al dichoso baile no logre hacer jamás, y respecto a tu hermana…

-La lastimará.

-La ama.

-¿Qué?

Gerda suspiró y, tomando las manos de la princesa la sentó de nuevo a su lado.

-Entiendo tu preocupación cariño, y no sabes lo mucho que lamento que hayas tenido una experiencia tan horrorosa a su lado; quisiera haber estado ahí para protegerte pero… hay cosas de las que uno no los puede salvar. Pero esta vez es diferente.

-¿Por qué, si el monstruo es el mismo?

-Porque a ella sí la ama.

Sus palabras le resultaron dolorosas por alguna extraña razón, y no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos.

-Lo lamento mucho Anna, pero es la verdad; lo aborreces porque jugó contigo, lo maldices porque te hizo daño y quieres alejarlo de ella porque lo consideras un ser cruel y despiadado. Pero hay que afrontar la realidad: él nunca te amo.

-Me usó.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y qué nos dice que no hará lo mismo con Elsa? ¿Qué te asegura que no sigue detrás de su corona?

-Anna, si quisiera matarla ya lo hubiera hecho.

-¡¿Qué?¡

-Y por eso mismo me atrevo a decirte que deberías de estar tranquila-se puso en pie y volvió a tomar la ropa de la cama.

-¿Por qué él aún no la ha asesinado consideras que él la ama?

-Por eso y por otras cosas más.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Cosas… que he visto-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Cosa como qué?-preguntó cada vez más nerviosa Anna.

-Mmm bueno, eso lo sabrás después.

-¡¿Cuándo?!

-¡Cuándo logres mantener tu habitación limpia al menos durante una semana!-y dicho esto salió dando un portazo.

-¡Gerda!-gritó la chica, pero ya no había esperanzas. Miró a su alrededor y, a pesar del peinador revuelto, la cama medio deshecha, el ropero revuelto y los libros esparcidos por el suelo, tuvo el descaro de decir-Pues yo no la veo tan mal.

* * *

Caminó hacia el establo dirigiendo al caballo que le habían prestado para ir al pueblo. Durante el trayecto se preguntó si sería hora de conseguir un nuevo compañero de viaje, sobre todo ahora que se acercaba la temporada alta para la venta de hielo y necesitaría de alguien que jalara el trineo, pero el recuerdo de su viejo amigo Sven lo hizo desechar la idea de inmediato.

-Gracias amigo-le dijo al animal acariciándole el hocico-hiciste un muy buen trabajo.

Metió al caballo en uno de los cajones vacíos, le ofreció los últimos terrones de azúcar que encontró en sus bolsillos y se dispuso a abandonar el lugar. Pero apenas había dado unos pocos pasos cuando unos sollozos débiles pero inconfundibles llamaron su atención.

Prestando mucha atención siguió el ruido hasta su lugar de origen, y con sorpresa e indignación encontró al pequeño Friederick echo bolita hasta el fondo del último cajón.

-Amiguito, ¿qué sucedió?-abrió la puerta y el pequeño, lloroso y presuroso, corrió hasta él, quien de inmediato se acuclilló y lo envolvió en un fuerte y apretado abrazo-¿estás bien? ¿qué paso?

El niño no dejaba de llorar, pero después de unos minutos se animó a responder entre sollozos.

-El _pincipe_ malo dijo que había un conejito-dijo con el rostro hundido en el pecho del rubio.

-¿El príncipe malo? ¿Te refieres a Alexius o a Hans?

-¡ _Alesius_!-respondió alzando la carita y señalando al lugar en el que lo habían encontrado-él dijo que ahí había un conejito y luego le _celó_ a la _pueta_.

-Oh, ya veo-respondió Kristoff, sintiendo que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle.

-¡Y se fue con mi moma!

-Oh, ya veo-respondió, cayendo en cuenta de lo sucedido. Miró a sus espaldas, al caballo que acababa de dejar y que seguía sin perder detalle del drama, y preguntó a Friederick-Oye amiguito, ¿qué te parece si damos una paseo tú y yo? Quien sabe, tal vez, y sólo por casualidad, terminemos encontrándonos con tu madre y con aquel mal nacido.

* * *

 **Miles de millones de gracias por todos sus reviews. Lamento no poder dar respuesta a quienes escriben como anónimos, prometo pronto darme el tiempo de agradecerles en este espacio. Y si usted tiene cuenta y no ha recibido una respuesta a su último review, pues espérela pronto: últimamente lo que me hace mucha falta es tiempo, pero créanme que palabras para agradecerles me sobran (y aún así, creo que no son suficientes).**

 **No tengo nada más que agregar para seguir quitándoles el tiempo. Ah, en el capítulo anterior use la palabra "mandonear", y yo sé que esa palabra no existe (o eso me dijeron mis tres enciclopedias) pero me encanta usarla; la aprendí una tarde viendo a la princesita Sofia jajaja, para que lo piensen dos veces si pretenden dejar a la televisión criar a sus hijos. Y si resulta que esa palabra sí es real pues... una disculpa princesita Sofía, no era mi intención levantarte falsos.**

 **Tengan una excelente semana, nos seguiremos leyendo muy pronto. Bye bye! ^_-**


	27. Chapter 27

**¡Hola hola!**

 **Oigan, se los prometo que los amo millones, y les pido una disculpa bien super enorme por no poder responder a sus review pero ando cortona de tiempo (digo, es la 01:06am y a las 7:00am tengo que estar en la oficina... ya se imaginarán).**

 **Hoy no tengo nada con que quitarles el tiempo así que pues, ya, disfruten la lectura :)**

* * *

Recorrieron buena parte del camino en agradable silencio, al menos hasta que Alexius comenzó a comparar las bellezas de Arendelle con las de su amado reino. Ella sólo se dejaba guiar, permitiendo que el caballo siguiera su camino siempre detrás del príncipe. No estaba segura de en qué momento su compañero había perdido su atención, o si en algún momento la había tenido, pero tampoco le interesaba realmente; a decir verdad sentía una terrible urgencia por regresar al palacio, pero la ansiedad que le recorría el cuerpo con sólo pensarlo la asustaba. "¿Por qué?" se preguntó, "¿qué hay ahí que tanto te interesa volver?".

No supo el momento exacto en el que los caballos pararon, fue el alegre suspiro que soltó Alexius lo que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Esto se siente bien ¿no?-le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

Pero ella sólo esbozó una pequeña mueca.

-Sí… supongo.

-Ser reina debe ser algo agotador; jamás he estado en tu lugar pero he visto lo atareado que se mantiene mi padre. Por eso agradezco sinceramente que te hayas tomado el tiempo para acompañarme.

-No es nada. Siempre hace bien salir y tomar un poco de aire fresco-respondió Elsa.

-Sí-él acercó su caballo al de la rubia-no tengo mucho aquí pero he podido notar que has estado algo tensa.

-Han sido algunos días pesados… o semanas quizá-luego agregó en voz muy baja-aunque yo diría meses.

-Deberías dejarte consentir un poco más-su caballo comenzó a trotar alrededor de ella-tú eres la reina, ordena que te den un día libre y date una escapada de vez en cuando.

-Bueno, eso suena bien pero me temo que…

Se cortó cuando el príncipe se acercó a ella.

-Yo podría acompañarte en tus escapadas-susurró guiñándole un ojo y estiró una mano hasta colocarla sobre el muslo de ella.

La calidez de su mano sobre la tela de la falda la sobre saltó, inquietando al caballo que nervioso, dio un par de saltitos hasta alejarse del moreno. Alexius sólo sonrió y espoleando a su equino volvió a emprender la marcha.

Por su parte Elsa no hizo el más mínimo movimiento; su respiración seguía agitada y tuvo que tomarse un par de minutos para tranquilizarse si es que quería evitar un segundo invierno prematuro en su reino.

-No sientas, no sientas-se repetía en voz baja-tranquilízate y no sien…

-Hey Elsa, ven a ver esto corazón-lo escuchó gritar un poco más adentro entre la espesura del bosque-te va a encantar.

Ella frunció el ceño, incómoda.

-No me llames corazón-susurró antes de dirigirse al lugar del que provenía la voz.

No le llevó mucho tiempo comprender la razón de la sorpresa en sus palabras: frente a ella apareció un claro arroyo con agua tan cristalina que se podían contar los guijarros que había en el fondo. Alexius había bajado de su caballo, que ahora bebía agua en la orilla mientras el príncipe se humedecía la cara.

-Anda-le dijo cuándo se percató de su presencia-ven aquí y refréscate un poco.

Elsa aceptó la invitación y desmontó para ir hasta su lado. Acarició la crin de su montura y la dejó para que se hidratara también. Ella retrocedió un poco y se refugió bajo la sombra de un árbol, recargándose en el tronco y disfrutando de la fresca brisa y el relajante sonido del agua al correr. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose llevar por el momento; puso la mente en blanco y por primera vez desde… ya no sabía si días o semanas, sonrió amplia y genuinamente.

-Lo estás gozando ¿no es verdad?-escuchó una voz ronca en su oído.

Espantada, de inmediato abrió los ojos y se enderezó, para encontrarse de frente y a sólo unos pocos centímetros con el rostro del príncipe a la vez que cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba al sentir su brazo rodearle la cintura.

-Oh, amm… sí, esto es…-trató de zafarse, y aunque logró liberarse de su brazo lo único que consiguió fue ser acorralada contra el árbol.

-Este lugar es hermoso ¿cierto?-susurró cada vez más cerca de ella.

-Claro, lo-lo es.

-Creo que es un excelente lugar para conocernos mejor… si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Yo no creo que… tal vez deberías.

-Sólo… déjate llevar nena.

Alexius se abalanzó sobre ella con toda la intención de plantarle un beso, pero ella fue más rápida y logró, colocando una mano helada sobre la boca de este, evitar que se acercara más.

-¡Para!

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Po-porque…

-¿Elsa?-escucharon una voz familiar acercarse.

-¡ _Momaaaaa_!

-¡Friederick!-gritó ella aprovechando el desconcierto del príncipe para huir de él-¡Kristoff!-dijo aliviada y corrió hacia ellos.

El rubio se apresuró a desmontar del caballo y corrió hacia ella, alarmado por su inusual palidez.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó tomándola por los hombros, y aunque intentaba encontrar su mirada ella lo único que hacía era buscar a su hijo.

-¡ _Moma_!-gritó el pequeño una vez más, tratando con una peligrosa maniobra de bajar del caballo.

-¡Alto ahí amiguito! Déjame ayudarte-Kristoff volvió a su lado y con cuidado lo depositó en el suelo.

En cuanto sus piecitos tocaron tierra, corrieron a máxima velocidad hasta su madre, quien lo alzó en brazos apretándolo fuertemente contra sí.

-¡Me da mucho gusto verte mi amor! ¿Te divertiste en el pueblo con Kristoff?

-¿Qué?-preguntó el rubio desconcertado.

-Hola pequeño-Alexius salió de entre los árboles llevando a ambos caballos por las riendas-me da gusto volver a verte.

El pecosito sólo le mostró la lengua, haciendo al príncipe fruncir el ceño.

-Gracias por traerlos Alexius. Creo que será mejor que regresemos de una vez.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si apenas llegamos!

-Lo siento pero me temo que este paseo se ha prolongado más de lo esperado-se excusó la reina-pero podremos seguir charlando durante la comida, si te parece.

-Sí… por que no.

-¿Quieres regresar a casa con mami?-preguntó la rubia a su pequeño pelirrojo.

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos!

Los cuatro montaron en sus respectivos caballos y Elsa fue la primera en poner marcha sin tomarse siquiera la molestia de asegurarse que los caballeros iban detrás de ella.

Ellos no se movieron de su lugar, observando al caballo blanco de la reina cabalgar hasta convertirse en una pequeña figurita. Sólo entonces Kristoff se atrevió a jalar las riendas de su caballo, haciéndolo girar hasta quedar de frente al príncipe invitado. La mirada que le dedicó era, más que retadora, homicida.

-¿Tienes algún problema, plebeyo?-preguntó con sorna el moreno.

-Sé lo que hiciste-le dijo furioso-y te juro que no te saldrás con la tuya.

-¿En verdad? ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a romperme las piernas para que no pueda bailar con ella?-soltó una carcajada que logró irritar aún más a Kristoff.

Sí, tenía que admitir que sería difícil, y si quería vencer en esta ocasión no podría recurrir a la fuerza bruta. Debía ser inteligente, más que él de ser posible. Lo miró detenidamente durante un momento, deseoso de borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa con un puñetazo, pero se obligó a contenerse.

Finalmente logró esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y dando la vuelta hizo al caballo avanzar.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó el príncipe a sus espaldas-¿Espero el primer golpe?

-No-respondió sin molestarse en mirar atrás.

-¿No?-volvió a reír-Supongo entonces que te estás rindiendo.

-No. Simplemente… traeré a los refuerzos.

* * *

Aunque logró que se quedara quieto el tiempo suficiente para cambiarle la ropa y vestirlo con algo más cómodo, ponerle los zapatos ya fue imposible. Finalmente se rindió y lo dejó salir corriendo descalzo; aún se sentía demasiado azorada debido a lo ocurrido minutos antes en el bosque, que no tenía cabeza para pensar en formalidades y etiqueta. Se quedó a solas en la habitación, recogiendo los juguetes desperdigados y los libros de cuentos que seguramente Anna había dejado en el suelo al lado de la cama.

Se encaminó hacia la biblioteca, dispuesta a regresar los volúmenes a sus respectivas estanterías, y ya pensaba en las nuevas reglas que tendría que imponer a su hermana y a su pequeño cuando llegara la hora de dormir cuando, sin previo aviso, fue jalada con brusquedad hacia el interior de una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

-¡Pero qué…-unos labios presionando fuertemente contra los suyos le impidieron continuar. A duras penas logró separarse, aunque no sin algo de brusquedad-¡Hans!-susurró escandalizada-¿qué estás haciendo?

-¿Cómo estuvo tu paseo, eh? ¿Se divirtieron?-preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos y sin sonreír. Eso, sumado al tono de autoridad con el que lo dijo, hizo estremecerse a Elsa.

-Mmmm fue… diferente.

-¿Diferente?

Ella bajó la vista.

-Digamos que hubiera preferido pasar el tiempo con…-lo miró, arqueando una ceja de manera seductora-alguien más.

Eso sí que lo hizo sonreír, y para acentuar lo mucho que le agradó el comentario la estrechó con fuerza por la cintura antes de hundir el rostro en el blanco cuello de la reina.

-La próxima vez deberías declinar la invitación-dijo entre beso y beso.

La rubia se dejó hacer durante un momento, deleitándose con la sensación de sus labios sobre la piel, pero lamentablemente su mente no dejaba de recordarle lo indecoroso que todo eso resultaba.

-Hans, espera… para ya por favor-trató de sacárselo de encima, pero el príncipe se aferraba a ella como sanguijuela-¡Detente de una buena vez!

La petición hecha con vocecilla aguda llamó su atención, pero fue el repentino frío que sintió sobre su hombro derecho lo que lo hizo dejar su lujuriosa actividad. Miró el punto en el que la nívea mano de la reina descansaba y pudo apreciar sin problema alguno la fría escarcha que ahí se había formado.

-¿Eso es hielo?-preguntó sorprendido.

Miró a la reina entre ofendido y sorprendido, y aunque por un momento en los ojos de ella hubo temor, decidió remediar el incómodo momento abalanzándose sobre él y besándolo con pasión en los labios. El efecto fue inmediato porque a los pocos segundos Hans ya ni siquiera sentía el frío sobre su hombro. Fue ella misma quien se separó y después de dedicarle una pícara sonrisa fue depositando pequeños besitos por su quijada, bajando por su cuello hasta regresar de nuevo a los labios, en donde lo besó fugazmente.

-Debo irme-dijo y se dispuso a dejar la habitación. Pero fue jalada nuevamente por el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué si lo estamos pasando tan bien?

-¡Porque esto no es correcto! Si alguien nos viera sería terriblemente perjudicial para ambos.

-Ok, ok, está bien-la soltó y se dispuso a arreglarse la ropa-comprendo. Mejor cuéntame cómo te fue con el patán de Alexius… mientras nos besamos.

-¡No, Hans! Hacemos mal, una reina jamás debe…

Escucharon algunos pasos acercarse corriendo por el pasillo, provocando que los músculos del cuerpo se les tensaran al máximo. Guardaron silencio y casi dejaron de respirar hasta que el barullo pasó frente a la puerta semi abierta.

-¡ _Colele_ Olaf! ¡A que no me alcanzas!

-¡Ya voy Friederick! Uff, vaya que es veloz. ¡Espérame!

Esperaron hasta que el sonido de pasos se extinguió y solo entonces lograron volver a respirar, aunque no con mucha tranquilidad. Elsa suspiró.

-Será mejor que vaya a buscarlos antes de que…-el lejano ruido de algo haciéndose añicos seguido de un dolido llanto los hizo mirar hacia la puerta-sí, debo marcharme ahora.

-Espera-el cambio en la mirada del príncipe era significativo; ahora lucía como un adolescente enamorado que sufre al tener que marchar lejos de su amada por un prolongado tiempo-¿podríamos volver a…

La frase quedó en el aire, y Elsa, pensativa, bajó la mirada antes de pronunciar su respuesta.

-Te veré esta noche en la cena-dijo con seguridad.

-¿Hasta la cena? ¿Por qué? Podría comer con ustedes y…

-No, preferiría que no lo hicieras; evidentemente Alexius no se siente muy cómodo con tu presencia y como anfitriona tengo que pensar en lo mejor para él.

-¿En lo mejor para ese imbécil? ¿Por qué harías algo así?

Ella inspiró profundo, pero no tuvo el valor de sacar el aire que le llenó el pecho por temor a dejar salir con él al resto de sus preocupaciones y miedos. Se separó delicadamente del príncipe, recogió los libros que había dejado caer antes y abriendo la puerta un poco salió de espaldas de la habitación.

-Nos vemos más tarde Hans-fue todo lo que dijo antes de apurar el paso hacia el lugar del que parecían provenir los llantos.

El pelirrojo la vio marchar, turbado, y sin poder dejar de lado el sentimiento de decepción que comenzaba a carcomerle, se arregló el sacó despreocupadamente y salió. Caminó un par de pasos, aún medio obnubilado, pero regresó a la realidad al percibir una menuda figura caminando hacia él. Hizo alto total y espero a que la chica lo alcanzara.

-Princesa Anna-dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza con cortesía.

-¿Has visto a mi hermana?-preguntó sin rodeos.

-¿Perdón?

-A Elsa, ¿la has visto? La he buscado por todos lados pero no logro dar con ella.

-Oh, ¡a tu hermana!

-Sí, eso fue lo que dije.

-Cierto. Amm creo que se fue por-señaló hacia sus espaldas-allá. Iba a buscar a Friederick.

-Bien. Pues gracias-dijo un poco renuente, y estaba por retomar su camino cuando arrugando el ceño agregó-por cierto tienes una mancha en el cuello: límpiala, luces raro.

-¿Eh?-se llevó una mano al lugar indicado-Oh sí, claro. Gracias.

Anna le echó un último vistazo desconfiado y aceleró en busca de su hermana.

Sólo cuando había avanzado unos cuantos pasos y Hans ya no se encontraba en el mismo corredor pensó en lo extraño que era encontrárselo andando con tal libertad por los pasillos del palacio; trató de adivinar en qué actividad malévola había estado metido antes de toparse con ella y después de imaginar mil y un escenarios posibles recordó la mancha en el cuello del príncipe. Le había resultado un poco incómodo hacérselo saber pero el color le había llamado tanto la atención: y es que era de un tono entre rojizo y rosado muy parecido a aquel labial que pertenecía a su hermana y que a ella tanto le encantaba tomar prestado (aún sin su permiso).

Paró en seco, y una mezcla de ansiedad y pánico comenzó a subirle por el cuerpo hasta llegar a revolverle el estómago y dificultarle la respiración.

-No-susurró para sí misma justo cuando la habitación comenzó a darle vueltas.

* * *

La hora de comida no fue muy diferente al desayuno, salvo por el llanto de Friederick que inundó el salón cuando su madre lo reprendió por jugar con su comida.

Elsa se levantó una vez que el pelirrojito logró terminar lo que quedaba en su plato y se excusó con el argumento de que al pequeño le hacía falta tomar una siesta para mejorar su humor. Alexius la siguió con la intención de hacerles compañía y alegando que la negativa del niño a que se sucediera se debía a la falta de sueño. Con esto, Kristoff y Anna se quedaron a solas en el comedor.

La princesa prosiguió con el resto de su postre, saboreando cada cucharada de helado de chocolate con gusto.

-¿Qué?-preguntó de pronto para llamar la atención de su novio-¿sucede algo? ¿el caballo te comió le lengua?

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! No, no es nada.

Ella lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y lamiendo a conciencia su cuchara.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, descuida, no es nada de importancia.

-Mmm… no te creo. Anda, cuéntame que cruza por tu rubia cabeza.

Kristoff se rascó la nuca, dudando si sería prudente compartir sus sospechas y preocupaciones con ella.

-Es que… bueno, hay algo que me alarma un poco. Pero quizás son sólo ideas mías, no lo sé, por eso no creo que…

-Kristoff-lo interrumpió a la vez que se estiraba para tomar el tazoncito de postre de Friederick y devorar lo que había quedado con él-ve al grano, ¿qué te preocupa tanto?

-Bueno, si insistes… es Alexius.

-¿Alexius?

-Sí, él no… no me da muy buena espina.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, desconcertada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo creo que él es adorable.

Kristoff rodó los ojos.

-Difiero por completo.

-Eres un chico, sería raro si no lo hicieras.

-Anna, ¡el sujeto es un patán!

-Oh Kristoff, ¿estas celoso? Sé que puede ser difícil de pronto dejar de ser el único galán en el palacio, pero será mejor que te acostumbres porque cuando él y Elsa se comprometan…

-¡Que el cielo nos libre de que eso suceda!

-¡Oye!

-Ese sujeto habla demasiado de sí mismo, es pretencioso, odioso, fastidioso y ni siquiera le agrada Friederick.

-Era de esperarse, ¡no sabía de su existencia! Es sólo cuestión de que se haga a la idea y se acostumbre. Además, tiene puntos extra porque trata muy bien a mi hermana.

-Por favor Anna, ella es la reina, ¡¿Quién no lo haría?!

-¡Hans no lo hace!

-Y a pesar de eso ella aún no lo ha convertido en un enorme cubo de hielo.

Ese último comentario la sobresaltó: en efecto, en más de una ocasión Hans había retado a su hermana pero ella lo más que hacía era gritarle e insultarlo en la intimidad de su estudio. En apariencia era un comentario inofensivo por parte de su novio, pero logró que la semillita de la duda se enterrara un poco más profundo en su corazón. Y no era una sensación agradable.

-Escucha-dijo poniéndose en pie-agradezco tu preocupación, sin embargo creo que es innecesaria. Elsa es una mujer adulta y sabe perfectamente lo que está haciendo. Y yo creo que él es un buen partido, así que si ella decide seguir adelante con este cortejo, ten por seguro que la apoyaré e incluso, le develaré algunos secretillos a Alexius para que termine de conquistarla, como cuáles son sus flores favoritas y en donde encontrarlas.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero a solo unos pasos la voz de su novio la hizo volverse de nuevo.

-Pff, todos saben que sus favoritas son las flores de azafrán de color morado, y que las de la florería de Cormag son las más frescas.

Anna abrió la boca un par de veces, tratando de replicar, pero al no encontrar un argumento lo suficientemente convincente y sólido, se limitó echarle una mirada fulminante y salir del lugar con paso firme.

* * *

El puerto se encontraba ya a muy pocos kilómetros, era cuestión de un par de horas para que pudiera por fin bajar del maldito barco y pisar tierra firme. Miró al cielo con sus colores naranjas y morados, regalos del sol ya ocultándose detrás de las montañas. Sin lugar a dudas era una vista hermosa, un ocaso muy diferente al de colores dorados que observaba desde su palacio cuando el sol comenzaba a caer sobre el infinito mar.

-Mi señora, al parecer hay una comitiva de guardias esperando en el puerto.

-Mmm-expresó componiendo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción-no era la clase de recibimiento que esperaba pero bueno, que se le va a hacer.

-Nos estamos temiendo el primer oficial y yo que tal vez… no nos dejen siquiera bajar del barco.

Ella se giró para encararlo, con un aire de superioridad y seguridad verdaderamente admirable.

-Créame capitán: ellos podrán intentarlo todo y negarnos lo que sea, pero así tenga que pasar sobre ellos y arrastrarme hasta las puertas del castillo de este maldito basurero, veré el rostro estupefacto de esa pequeña zorra cuando me tenga en frente.

* * *

Desde lo alto de las escaleras lo vio llegar diez minutos antes de la hora acordada; lo observó sacar su reloj de bolsillo y comprobar la hora antes de comenzar a examinar las pinturas de las paredes próximas en un intento de pasar el tiempo. Kristoff se recargó sobre la baranda lo más cómodamente que pudo, cortó otro pequeño trozo de manzana con su navaja y llevándoselo a la boca esperó por su siguiente movimiento. Sin embargo Hans no hizo nada que le resultara verdaderamente interesante.

-No _Nanna_ , eso es _tampa_ -escuchó el eco de la vocecita a lo lejos- _moma_ , _mila_ a _Nanna_ , está haciendo _tampa_.

Escuchó la risita de la pelirroja y unos susurros severos que supuso, era la reprimenda por parte de la reina. A lo lejos observó la figura de Alexius acercarse a ellas, quienes lo recibieron con cordiales sonrisas. Masticó el último trozo de fruta sin quitarle la vista de encima, lo que le permitió atestiguar el momento en que, al acercarse Friederick a su madre con otra queja sobre la princesa, la atención de la rubia fue rápidamente desviada por el príncipe hacia un cuadro que señaló con el dedo de la mano derecha, mientras con la otra daba un ligero empujoncito al niño. Sintió que la sangre le hervía y de inmediato observó a Anna con la esperanza de que ella también hubiera visto lo sucedido, sin embargo la chica estaba distraía en algo más: él. Sonriendo alzó un brazo y le hizo señas para que bajara.

En silencio se reunió con ellos y caminó a su lado mientras Anna balbuceaba algo sobre un vestido, césped y excremento de caballo.

-Debiste ver la cara de Gerda cuando le llegó el olor, ¡creí que vomitaría ahí mismo! Le pedí que me ayudara a lavarlo y ¿sabes lo que hizo?

Kristoff aguardó en espera de la conclusión del relato, pero esta nunca llegó. Entonces miró a su novia y la expresión en su rostro lo desconcertó.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Ese de ahí es…

-¡Haaaannnssss!-gritó con júbilo el pecosito, corriendo hasta el príncipe que pacientemente esperaba a las puertas del comedor.

-¡Hey campeón, me da gusto verte!-respondió el pelirrojo esperando con los brazos abiertos por el pequeño para después alzarlo en brazos.

-Hoy jugué con _Nanna_ pero hizo _tampa_ -le chismeó de inmediato con su vocecita aguda.

-¿En serio?-respondió Hans con una sonrisa verdaderamente enorme-Después de todo este tiempo, ¿aún guardas la esperanza de que algún día juegue limpio?

-¡Hey!-se quejó la pelirroja.

-Buenas tardes su alteza-la saludó sin dejar de sonreír-Hombre gorila, Alejandro-continuó con una inclinación de cabeza, pero cuando su vista cayó sobre Elsa hubo un notorio cambio en su expresión: parecía un animal salvaje acechando a su próxima noches su majestad.

Mientras el resto del grupo hizo alto ante la repentina presencia del príncipe, ella continuó caminando con seguridad.

-Buenas tardes príncipe Hans-lo saludó con una muy pequeña sonrisa que, al parecer de Kristoff, escondía algo-me alegra que haya podido unírsenos. ¿Entramos?

Sin bajar al niño Hans se adelantó un poco y abrió la puerta para ella. La siguió con la mirada, deleitándose con el vaivén de sus caderas, antes de volver a mirar al niño y, después de besarle fugazmente la naricilla bañada de pecas, depositarlo de nuevo en el suelo.

Por increíble que pareciera, esta vez no hubo peleas respecto al lugar que tomaría cada uno; Friederick se situó a la derecha de su madre y Anna tuvo a bien ceder su lugar al príncipe invitado con la intención de que estuviera más cerca de la reina. Ella se sentó al lado del moreno, seguida de su novio, y Hans se conformó sin queja alguna con hacerle compañía a su pequeña replica.

La velada transcurrió con tranquilidad. Anna habló con emoción sobre sus planes para el baile que se efectuaría en solo pocas semanas y comentó lo emocionada que estaba por conocer al resto de pretendientes que llegarían pronto desde lugares muy lejanos. Obviamente el comentario incomodó tanto a la reina como al príncipe invitado, por lo que tratando de relajar el ambiente decidió preguntar a este por sus impresiones respecto a Arendelle. Alexius describió emocionado su sentir respecto al reino, atrapando por completo la atención de ambas damas. Era tan educado y su hablar tan propio y correcto, que por un momento las sospechas de Kristoff comenzaron a desvanecerse e incluso dudó sobre el incidente ocurrido momentos antes entre él y el niño, sin embargo la mirada furibunda que le lanzó al pequeño minutos más tarde cuando este le pidió ayuda a su madre para cortar la carne de su plato extinguió esas pequeñas dudas.

-Me alegra tanto saber que mi reino le ha fascinado a tal grado-respondió Elsa una vez que Alexius terminó su relato.

-No te imaginas cuanto, Elsa querida. Aún no he visto la gran cosa y sin embargo ya me he enamorado de este lugar. Sin duda, estaría dispuesto a pasar el resto de mis días aquí-agregó mirando con intensidad a la rubia-y ese es un deseo que en verdad espero que se cumpla.

Elsa recibió el cumplido con una sonrisa y bajando la vista sonrojada, algo que hizo a Kristoff torcer los ojos. "Vamos muchacho" se dijo a sí mismo "no se la pongas tan fácil al charlatán ese".

-Hans, veo que ya te encuentras mucho mejor-soltó repentinamente, sorprendiendo no sólo al resto de los ocupantes de la mesa, sino a si mismo también.

-Aamm, sí, me siento mucho mejor, gracias por notarlo-respondió con desconfianza el pelirrojo.

-Eso me alegra. No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos de que no hubiera mejoría en tu salud.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó retadoramente-¿Estábamos? ¿Quiénes?

-Y dime-continuó lanzándole una mirada de advertencia-¿crees estar completamente recuperado para la noche del baile? Porque nos acompañarás en el baile ¿cierto?

-Eh sí, esa es la intención. Y sí, creo que mi salud estará completamente reestablecida para entonces.

-¡Excelente! Entonces no tendremos que preocuparnos porque te desmayes en la pista mientras bailas con Elsa ¿cierto?-y lanzó una muy fingida carcajadilla.

-¡Kristoff!-susurró Anna a su lado muy quedito-¡¿qué estás haciendo?!

Él interrumpió su risa falsa y mirando a su novia contestó:

-¿Tú que crees? Trato de conseguir refuerzos.

-¿Qué? ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?!

-¿Puedo preguntar cómo fue que tu salud se vio mermada, Hans?-cuestionó Alexius con cierta desconfianza en su voz.

-No, no puedes en realidad-le respondió con arrogancia sin preocuparse en despegar su vista del trozo de carne que trataba de cortar.

-Hubo una competencia de pesca en un lago cercano hace algunos días-comenzó Elsa-y Friederick insistió en que los acompañara a él y a Kristoff. Lamentablemente el príncipe Hans cayó de la embarcación y las bajas temperaturas del agua hicieron mella en su salud.

-¿Caíste de la embarcación?-preguntó el moreno mirándolo con burla-Creí que eras almirante o algo así.

-Sí, lo soy, y uno muy bueno. Un título que me costó mucho sudor y sacrificio ganarme por cierto. Sin embargo lo sucedido el día de la competencia no tiene nada que ver con mis habilidades; más bien con la falta de ellas por parte de mis acompañantes, ¿cierto marinerito?-miró a Friederick y le sonrió con ternura, gesto que el niño respondió de la misma manera-Hubo un pequeño desacuerdo sobre la pequeñísima y mal navegada barca y eso me hizo, bueno, perder el equilibrio.

-¿Un pequeño desacuerdo?

-El príncipe Hans suele ser… bastante territorial-dijo Elsa enfocando su mirada penetrante en el pelirrojo-No digo que sea correcto y por supuesto repruebo sus acciones, pero considero importante remarcar que la falta de control sobre sus impulsos fue lo que desencadenó dicho incidente. Así es él-agregó levantando un hombro-tiende a exaltarse cuando se trata de defender lo que él considera que es de… su propiedad.

Ambos se miraron, sonriéndose de una manera extraña, casi íntima, y provocando una extraña tensión palpable incluso para el resto de los comensales.

-Pero eso a veces puede resultar favorable ¿cierto?-la voz de Kristoff interrumpió el silencio-cuando se trata de, no sé, ¿proteger y regir un reino, tal vez?

Elsa lo miró confundida a lo que él se limitó a sonreírle y encogerse de hombros.

-S-supongo-respondió la reina no muy segura.

Pero esa respuesta fue suficiente para el rubio, quien satisfecho se dispuso a terminar su cena, no sin antes sonreír victorioso a una evidentemente irritada Anna.

- _Moma_ , ya no _quelo_ -dijo Friederick, hablando por primera vez en toda la cena, mientras empujaba su plato con unos cuantos chicharos y un par de trocitos de carne en él.

-Está bien cielo, no tienes porqué terminarlo.

De pronto las puertas del comedor se abrieron con gran estruendo, sobresaltando a todos los presentes.

-Su majestad-entró Kai, jadeando y con el rostro encendido-lamento mucho la interrupción pero… hay un asunto de gran importancia que requiere de su presencia.

Todos lo miraron, entre sorprendidos y asustados.

-¿Ahora mismo?

-Creo que sería… lo mejor-respondió el hombre.

Elegantemente la rubia se puso de pie, dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y disculpándose con sus invitados, se dispuso a abandonar el salón.

-¿A _none_ vas _moma_?-preguntó su hijo preocupado.

-Mami tiene un asunto importante que atender-le dijo antes de besarlo en la frente-Anna, ¿me ayudarías a llevarlo a la cama?

-Claro-respondió su hermana.

-¡Un _cueto_ un _cueto_ , _mamos_ a leer un _cueto_!

-¡Por supuesto!

-Ah, sobre eso-agregó la rubia antes de salir-hagan el favor de regresar los libros a la biblioteca una vez que hayan dejado de usarlos por favor. Nos vemos-dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, pero aun así alcanzó a escuchar la voz de su hermana decir:

-A veces es frustrante su obsesión con el orden ¿no les parece?

Pocos minutos después la cena terminó sin más incidentes. Todos se pusieron en pie y comenzaron a abandonar el salón; Hans fue el primero en despedirse y después de dar un abrazo de buenas noches a Friederick los dejó frente a la puerta del comedor. Anna tomó de la mano al pequeñito que ya bostezaba continuamente y sin dejar de caminar entabló conversación con el príncnipe Alexius. Por su parte, Kristoff se escabulló sigilosamente por una puertecilla de servicio no sin antes echar un último vistazo a su novia y al imbécil extranjero.

* * *

Al doblar en la esquina del pasillo que daba a su habitación lo sorprendió la figura que vio recargada junto al a puerta. Aminoró la marcha, receloso, pero no se detuvo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-preguntó a sólo unos cuantos pasos de la puerta.

Kristoff sólo se cruzó de brazos, tratando de ponerse más cómodo.

-Sí. Conoces desde hace tiempo a Alexius, así que dime, ¿qué tanto sabes sobre él?

Como única respuesta, Hans se encogió de hombros.

-¿Sabes muchas cosas?-no obtuvo respuesta-¿cosas turbias?

-Bastantes.

-¿Qué tanto?

-Se podría decir que su reputación es un charco de agua puerca, para resumirlo todo.

-Wow, eso es intenso-dijo el rubio con sorpresa.

-Sí, y de manera literal: tan insignificante como un charco pero tan sucia que te podría hacer vomitar.

-Bien, eso nos servirá.

-¿Nos servirá?-preguntó Hans frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, vengo a ofrecerte un trato. Una alianza más bien.

-Ajá, y yo debería aceptar porque…

-Serías el mayor beneficiado en todo esto, así que estoy dispuesto a ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme a qué?

Kristoff se enderezó y esta vez fue él quien le sonrió con malicia.

-He notado como miras a Elsa.

-Es una mujer atractiva, sí.

-A tu parecer, en más de un aspecto y lo suficiente como para enamorarte.

-Pff, dices idioteces. Hazte a un lado y déjame en paz-lo empujó con el hombro y se dispuso a entrar en la habitación.

-A mí no me engañas Hans, aquí el único que está quedando como un idiota eres tú al negarlo.

El pelirrojo se detuvo antes de girar la perilla.

-¿Y qué te hace creer que no es el trono lo que realmente deseo?

-Hans, conozco a los bravucones como tú: si tu verdadero objetivo fuera el trono ni siquiera te hubieras molestado en decírmelo. Por el contario, prefieres hacerme creer que sigues siendo un sujeto vil y cruel con tal de que no descubra que, después de todo, tu corazón no está tan congelado como pensamos-Hans se giró hacia él y lo miró fijamente-Entonces dime, ¿la amas tanto como para casarte con ella?

Por un momento Kristoff no obtuvo respuesta y a punto estuvo de arrepentirse de su propuesta cuando, soltando la perilla de la puerta, el príncipe se acercó un poco más a él y con voz grave preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer?

El rubio luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no reír o lanzar una exclamación de júbilo.

-Primero que nada, te llevaré con Cormag.

-¿Cormag? ¿Quién es él?

-Ya te explicaré.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque por ahora lo que necesitamos es un ramo de flores de azafrán, y hay que asegurarnos de que sean moradas.

* * *

 **Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y agradezco de corazón sus comentarios y su tiempo para leer. Y de paso agradecería que me mandaran un poco de sus buenas vibras para ayudarme a continuar porque estoy pasando por un terrible bloqueo creativo (¡nooooo!) pero descuiden, todos los personajes de esta historia tendrán su final feliz... tal vez.**

 **Les deseo una hermosísima semana, les mando un caluroso abrazo y nos leemos pronto. Bye bye! ^_-**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey hey hey!**

 **Amigos, casi los dejo sin actualización esta semana, pero como este capítulo creo que vale la pena... pues ajá. O bueno, al menos espero que sea de su agrado y los deje satisfechos.**

 **No voy a entretenerlos más, pero sí quiero agradecerles de corazón sus review y prometo en el transcurso de esta semana darles respuestita ¿ok? Bueno, pues... ¡disfruten la lectura!**

 **¡Ah no, esperen! La clasificación de este fic es M, así que espero que no se alarmen si empiezan a leer cosas pues... más intensas, you know what I mean. Ahora sí, ¡lean! :D**

* * *

Retorciéndose los dedos con nerviosismo siguió a Kai hasta la puerta del palacio, dejando tras de sí una blanca estela de escarcha sobre el suelo.

-¿Estás seguro de que es ella?-le preguntó.

-Me temo que sí reina Elsa, enviaron un mensajero a caballo para dar aviso.

Ella sólo asintió:

-Hay que preparar una habitación.

-Ya mandé que lo hicieran.

-Bien. Quizá llegue hambrienta, deberíamos prevenir a la gente de cocina.

-Les pedí que preparen bocadillos y té, creo que con eso será suficiente.

-Tienes razón, tal vez llegué demasiado cansada como para comer algo.

Salieron hasta la pequeña escalinata y esperaron en silencio. Una ráfaga de viento le removió la falda, y Elsa miró al cielo sin estrellas y nueves grisáceas; se acercaba una tormenta. Bueno, dos, pero una más inofensiva que la otra.

-Dios, ¿por qué?-susurró preocupada-¿por qué ella?

-¿Diste en la carta algún nombre en específico?-preguntó en el mismo tono Kai.

-Cielos, no-se lamentó-pero jamás creí que sería ella. Era tan improbable, teniendo otros once hijos con la disposición para hacerlo.

-Bueno, no creo que alguno de los once hermanos fuera de mucha ayuda para sacar al príncipe de aquí; hay que recordar que su relación con ellos no es precisamente agradable.

-Eso es verdad. Seguramente se clavaría los pies al suelo con tal de llevarles la contraria y verlos berrear.

-Sí… eso suena como algo que haría él.

Inconscientemente ambos sonrieron.

A lo lejos escucharon el sonido de las ruedas sobre el caminito hacia las puertas. Elsa sintió la piel enchinársele y el viento se volvió tan frío que hizo estremecerse a Kai.

-Oh por Dios-comenzó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza-Friederick, ¡no puedo dejar que se acerque a Friederick!

-¿Qué?

-Él… él le tiene tanto terror, ¡ni siquiera debería saber que está aquí!

-¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso? Dudo mucho que ella esté dispuesta a quedarse encerrada en su habitación durante su estancia. Muchos menos lo hará Friederick, que tiene la habilidad de escabullírsele hasta a la más avispada mucama.

Elsa suspiró profundo sin saber que contestar; tenía la cabeza llena de miedos y preocupaciones y repentinamente se sintió tan agobiada y cansada que lo único que le apetecía era cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos hasta la próxima primavera. Un leve apretón de Kai sobre su hombro la hizo alzar la vista justo cuando el hombre le hacía una pequeña seña hacia la explanada: el carruaje iba entrando.

Tensa, se irguió todo lo que pudo y esperó por su visitante. No transcurrió mucho tiempo para cuando el coche se detuvo frente a ellos y Kai, después de correr escaleras abajó, abrió la puertecilla con educación. La mujer bajó lenta pero grácilmente y declinando la ayuda de un joven sirviente subió directo hacia Elsa, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Lady Agneta-la saludó la rubia con seriedad-su llegada tan repentina me sorprende, sin embargo siéntase por favor bienvenida a mi reino y a mi palacio.

La reina madre le sonrió, deteniéndose a sólo unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

-¿Qué? ¿Ni una reverencia?-dijo con burla.

-No es necesario, pero si le apetece por favor siéntase con libertad de hacerla-le respondió retadoramente.

La sonrisa de la anciana desapareció, dejando paso a una mueca amarga y llena de odio que hizo sentir a la joven reina victoriosa. A lo lejos, se escuchó el cielo tronar ligeramente.

-Me siento muy cansada, ¿será acaso que hay una habitación decente en la que pueda descansar?

-Por supuesto. Kai-comenzó-¿serías tan amable de acompañar a lady Agneta hasta sus aposentos?

-Por supuesto su majestad-respondió el hombre con una ligera reverencia y volviéndose a la mujer le indicó el camino a seguir-Por aquí por favor.

Comenzaron a andar con la vista de la reina muy fija en ellos. Al pasar a su lado, la recién llegada paró y comentó:

-¿Le pregunta a su servidumbre si desean hacer su trabajo en lugar de darles ordenes? ¿Qué clase de reina es?

-Ellos son mis empleados, no mis esclavos-miró a Kai, quien nervioso esperaba un poco más lejos, y le sonrió dulcemente-Si a ellos no les apetece simplemente no los puedo obligar. Sí, no soy una soberana cualquiera, sobre todo si pretende compararme con quienes han reinado en las Islas del Sur. Digamos que yo voy por un camino distinto. Uno mejor.

Lady Agneta la miró con odio pero tragándose su orgullo se obligó a sonreír.

-Buenas noches, pequeña reina Elsa-le dijo altiva, antes de reanudar la marcha.

La rubia los vio alejarse sin moverse de su lugar, y sonrió una última vez cuando Kai, echando un último vistazo sobre su hombro, le dirigió una mirada de orgullo.

Apenas desaparecieron en el interior sintió toda la tensión correrle por el cuerpo en forma de un escalofrío, y después de suspirar profundamente se encaminó a su propia habitación, sin importarle la estela de escarcha que iba dejando a su paso.

* * *

Se desabrochó los botones de las mangas de la camisa, se sacó el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa. Ya había abierto los tres primeros botones de la camisa cuando escuchó a sus espaldas la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse lentamente. Sonrió maliciosamente.

-Vaya, ¿no pudiste contenerte eh?-comenzó a girarse lentamente-Así que ¿vienes por más? Porque aquí tengo algo que…-se quedó helado-¿Madre?

-Dios, pero que cara-respondió ella sonriendo y abriendo sus brazos hacia él. Pero al ver que el príncipe no se movía, su sonrisa desapareció-¿Qué? ¿Así es como recibes a tu madre?

-Oh, yo…-salió de su estupor y caminó lentamente hasta ella-lo siento-llegó hasta ella y dejó que lo envolviera con fuerza.

-Eso es. Cielos Hans-se separó y le examinó el rostro con cuidado-mírate nada más, luces terrible.

-Madre, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vengo por ti, claro.

-¿Qué?

-¿Sí te están alimentando bien? No me extrañaría enterarme de que te tienen a pan y agua.

-No, madre-se quitó suavemente sus manos del rostro-como bien. Pero, ¿vienes sola?

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Claro que sí. O qué, ¿tenías deseos de verle la cara a alguno de tus hermanos?

-¡No, no! Por supuesto que no. Es sólo que… es raro.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué yo esté aquí? Oh no, me embarque en cuanto recibimos la carta de la reina Elsa. Pero Hans, ¿no te da gusto verme? ¡Mira nada más esa expresión de sorpresa!

-No es eso madre, es sólo que… creí que serías alguien más-dijo casi en un susurro.

-Sí, eso me queda bastante claro-respondió abotonándole la camisa-Y… ¿se puede saber a quién?

Las cejas de Hans se alzaron con alarma.

-No-se apresuró a decir-es decir, nadie de importancia.

Su madre lo miró, tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente del pelirrojo.

-Bueno, como sea, seguro esa mucama traviesa, estúpida y ramera me agradecerá en un futuro. Por lo pronto, recoge lo poco que tengas y prepárate para zarpar en un par de días.

-¿Qué?-el príncipe estaba desconcertado.

-Nos vamos a casa Hans. Tu hermano Klaus nos está esperando.

-¿A sí?

-Claro. Está furioso, debo advertir, pero nos está esperando. Igual que el resto de tus hermanos.

-Que también estarán furiosos, seguro.

-Mmm no precisamente-comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta sin dejar de echar un vistazo a la habitación-pero mueren de ansias por tenerte frente a ellos y poder restregarte en la cara que tenían razón: que eras un incompetente.

Hans rodó los ojos; sí, sonaba como algo que seguro harían sus hermanos.

-Bien, ¿alguien más cuyo odio este esperado por mí en las Islas del Sur?

-No, creo que no. Las chicas han estado muy ocupadas con banalidades últimamente.

-Cuando no-agregó el pelirrojo en voz baja.

-La esposa de tu hermano Fritz está en cinta otra vez.

-¿Otra vez?

Ella suspiró.

-Sí. El resto no ha dejado de hablar sobre la decoración de la habitación del nuevo bebé, la ropita que tejerá cada una y lo hermoso que seguramente será. Hipócritas-agregó con una mueca de desdén-todos sabemos que lo que en realidad desean es que nazca con cola de gato o nariz de puerco, ¡o aún peor! Que sea otra niña.

Hans arrugó la frente.

-¿Una niña? ¿Cuál es el problema en que sea una niña?

Su madre lo miró desconcertada.

-Que no es un varón, por supuesto. Como sea, será mejor que descanses lo más que puedas, cuando nos pongamos en marcha el viaje podría resultarte pesado.

-Claro. Descansa madre.

-Descansa cielo-respondió con un sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta y abandonar la habitación.

En cuanto se vio a solas, Hans apretó los puños y los dientes con fuerza.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

* * *

Sonrió, tendida a su lado y mirándolo dormir; ¿cómo podía alguien tan pequeñito despertar un sentimiento tan enorme en ella? Acarició con suavidad sus rebeldes cabellitos rojos, y se percató de que aún tenía el ceño un poco fruncido. Lo había escuchado sollozar al pasar frente a su puerta, y al entrar se encontró con que el pequeño estaba teniendo una pesadilla en la que al parecer Sven estaba en terrible peligro.

-Tranquilo cielo, ya estás a salvo-le susurró con dulzura-mami está para cuidar de ti. Siempre.

Se incorporó con la intención de dejar la cama, pero antes de salir de debajo de las mantas depositó un besito en su frente. Y otro en una de sus mejillas. Y un último besito en su naricita bañada de pecas. Se percató de que su gesto se había relajado, y ahora parecía descansar. Sonrió una última vez y salió de la habitación.

Atravesar el enorme corredor a solas y a esa hora de la noche le proporcionó el tiempo necesario para tratar de asimilar todo lo sucedido en el transcurso del día, mientras comenzaba a deshacer distraídamente su trenza hasta dejar su cabello platinado caer libremente sobre sus hombros. Pensaba especialmente en la llegada de lady Agneta. Paró de súbito y echó un último vistazo hacia la puerta de Friederick; ¿cómo haría para que su presencia no afectara negativamente al pequeño? No tenía ni idea, y para cuando llegó a su habitación lo único que había conseguido era aumentar su ansiedad y bajar la temperatura del lugar.

El cuarto estaba oscuro, iluminado apenas por los poquitos rayos de luna que entraban por la ventana, pero se encontraba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que, al cerrar la puerta, no cayó en cuenta de la figura sentada a la orilla de su cama. Fue hasta que se encontró a sólo unos pocos metros, y que esta se alzó, que descubrió al intruso en su habitación.

-¡Hans!-dijo espantada, dando un saltito hacia atrás-¿qué estás…

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

La irritación en su voz la desconcertó, por lo que dejando de lado el sobresalto, preguntó:

-¿De qué hablas?

-De mi madre.

A Elsa le tomó unos cuantos segundos comprender a qué se refería, pero cuando por fin lo hizo sólo exclamó:

-Ohh sí… eso.

-¿La mandaste llamar?

-¡No! A la última persona a la que querría aquí es a tu horripilante madre.

Hans la miró, aún más estupefacto y con la boca muy abierta.

-¿Acabas de decir que mi madre es horripilante?

-¡Lo hice! Esa mujer es espantosa: me trata mal, es grosera con mi personal y el pobre Friederick aún la ve a veces en sus pesadillas, ¿por qué crees que me gusta la idea de tenerla bajo el mismo techo que a él?

-Porque me odias, por supuesto.

Elsa suspiró, cansada, y dejó caer los hombros mientras alzaba la vista al techo.

-Hans, no te odio.

-¿No? ¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

-¿Hacer qué?

-¡¿Traer a esa bruja?!

-Ah, claro, yo no puedo insultarla pero tú sí.

-Por supuesto, es mi madre.

La rubia rodó los ojos, exasperada, y siguió hacia la cama, ignorando al príncipe al pasar a su lado. Se sentía demasiado agotada, tener que lidiar todavía con las niñerías de Hans era ya demasiado. Sin embargo, él la retuvo tomándola por un brazo.

-Elsa-comenzó con tono serio y un poco dolido-¿de verdad quieres que me vaya?

Ella dudó. No de su respuesta, dudó si sería prudente responder. Exhaló ruidosamente.

-Ya te lo había dicho Hans, envié la carta pidiendo que vinieran a sacarte de aquí desde el momento en que supe que estabas en el castillo.

-No fue eso lo que te pregunte, pero entonces ¿puedo interpretar tu respuesta como un deseo de que permanezca aquí?

-No lo sé. ¿Tú quieres quedarte?

Él le sonrió, pero no con esa sonrisa ladeada y llena de malicia que ya tan bien conocía, sino con cariño.

-Tengo una invitación para el baile que se celebrará dentro de pocas semanas, primero clavaría cada uno de los dedos de mis pies al suelo de este castillo antes que partir sin haber bailado aunque sea una pieza con su majestad.

Esta vez fue Elsa quien sonrió ante el comentario del príncipe.

-Una pieza suena bien.

-¿Y qué tal dos? ¿Qué tal… todas las piezas que se toquen esa noche?

Aunque en un principio la reina quiso reír, el recuerdo del propósito del baile hizo su sonrisa desaparecer.

-Me temo que… Yo… Ya sabes cuál es el cometido de la fiesta, Hans.

Él asintió, aún sin dejar de sonreír.

-Encontrar un consorte para su majestad.

-Así es-respondió con tristeza, y eso hizo comprender al pelirrojo lo que realmente trataba de decir.

-Pero…-comenzó con gesto de decepción-no entiendo, ¿cuál es el problema entonces? ¿Es que acaso no… no puedes considerarme como un candidato a ello?

Ella suspiró y zafándose de su agarre caminó hasta sentarse a la orilla de su cama.

-Es complicado Hans, y lo sabes.

-¿Complicado? ¿Pero por qué?

-Porque… bueno… es que… es que no lo sé, para empezar no le agradas a Anna.

-Bien-respondió indignado-porque ella tampoco me agrada a mí, así que supongo que estamos a mano.

-No sólo es eso, también el consejo quizás no…

-¡El consejo puede irse al demonio! Sólo tienes que pedir su cabeza y la guillotina…

-¡No, Hans! No es así de sencillo.

-¿Qué es lo que no te resulta sencillo? ¿Quererme o admitir que puedo ser un buen candidato?

-No empieces con esto ¿quieres?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca quieres que hablemos de esto? ¿Por qué me quitas la oportunidad de decir lo que deseo? ¿Por qué te rehúsas a aceptar que te quiero?

-¡Porque es una estupidez Hans! ¡Porque no puedes quererme!

-¿Por qué no?

-TAN SÓLO MÍRAME-gritó histérica, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo sus manos ante él y señalando la habitación alrededor.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de una gruesa capa de hielo y en el suelo, debajo de los pies de la rubia había escarcha. Hans no se percató del frío del ambiente hasta que, anonadado ante la reacción de ella, exhaló y vio su aliento condensarse en una pequeña nube frente a él. Elsa se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a sollozar.

Hubo silencio entre ambos, hasta que el pelirrojo se atrevió a acercarse a ella.

-No, Hans…-trató Elsa de retroceder, pero las manos de él le rodearon la cintura.

-Shhh, tranquila-la envolvió en un abrazo, suave pero cálido.

-No, no quiero lastimarte.

-Descuida, no lo harás.

Ella alzó el rostro y lo miró desconcertada.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Él tomó delicadamente su barbilla y, acercándose poco a poco, susurró:

-Porque el amor descongela, ¿recuerdas?-Elsa sólo parecía más confusa-Tú y tu hermana lo dijeron, cuando lograste descongelar el verano de tu coronación. El amor descongela, entonces déjame ayudarte a descongelar esto.

La besó, tiernamente en un principio, pero al sentir los labios de ella corresponder y reaccionar ante el estímulo, una extraña hambre despertó en él. Hambre de ella.

Profundizó el beso, metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de la rubia y recorrió cada uno de sus dientes con ella, tratando de adivinar sus formas. Elsa gimió en una mezcla de excitación y asombro, y eso le infundió más energías.

En la habitación aún a oscuras y sin romper el beso, comenzó a empujarla hacia la cama, descubriendo para su sorpresa que la reina no oponía ninguna clase de resistencia y por el contrario, le echó los brazos al cuello. Hans dejó sus labios de lado para bajar lascivamente por su cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula; saboreó la piel, blanca y fresca y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño mordisco sobre la piel del hombro que le arrebató un débil quejido a la soberana. Con un suave empujoncito la hizo caer de espaldas sobre la cama; colocó ambas rodillas a los costados de su cuerpo y sin dejar de devorarla con la mirada comenzó a despojarse de la camisa. En cuanto la prenda cayó al suelo sintió sus manos frías y suaves recorrerle el abdomen, el pecho, los hombros y volver a bajar por sus pectorales hasta llegar a su pantalón. Elsa se detuvo sólo para mirarlo a los ojos durante un par de segundos, como buscando su aprobación. Pero él no la dio.

Se abalanzó sobre ella, devorando sus labios y su cuello y, para sorpresa de la rubia, despojándola con brusquedad de su ropa. Primero sintió sus manos recorriéndole las piernas, desde los muslos hasta las pantorrillas para terminar sacándole la ropa interior. Elsa estuvo a punto de protestar, más por vergüenza que por decoro, pero las manos expertas de su príncipe la hicieron sentar sobre el colchón para poder jalar con mayor facilidad los cordones del apretado corset del vestido que llevaba. Pensó en lo fácil que sería aquella tarea de haber estado usando el vestido color celeste confeccionado por ella misma con sus poderes, pero en lo que se lamentaba por dicho hecho, él había terminado de sacarle las prendas restantes. Se sintió cohibida cuando él, hincado sobre ella, dedicó unos cuantos segundos a observar con avidez su desnudez. Pronto volvió a tenerlo sobre ella, y el primer lugar en el que sintió sus manos hacer de las suyas fue sobre sus delicados pechos. Lanzó un gemido ronco pero tímido al sentir sus palmas sobre sus pezones, y tuvo que contener las ganas de gritar cuando una de estas fue reemplazada por su boca. Sus manos no dejaban de recorrer la espalda del pelirrojo, bañada por la luz de la luna que era lo suficientemente clara para permitirle ver las muchísimas pecas que la cubrían.

De un momento a otro, Hans se incorporó y tratando de recuperar el aliento comenzó a deshacerse de las pocas prendas que aún le quedaban. Elsa se incorporó, recargándose sobre sus codos, y miró con impaciencia al príncipe mientras este arrojaba la ropa al suelo y se volvía a colocar sobre ella. Fue un extraño e inesperado impulso, pero sin poder contenerse llevó una mano veloz hasta la hombría del pelirrojo y sintió las mejillas arderle al acariciar su miembro rígido. Abochornada ante la sonrisa libidinosa de él, rápidamente intentó esquivar su mirada.

-Descuida-le dijo con voz ronca-ya llegarán a conocerse mejor-y tomando con una mano ambas extremidades de la reina las colocó sobre su cabeza y presionó firmemente contra el colchón, aprisionándolas, mientras con la mano libre guiaba su miembro hasta la intimidad de ella.

Por un breve momento, brevísimo en realidad, deseó pedirle que se detuviera, y comenzó a tomar aire para expresar sus deseos cuando la presión de él invadiendo su interior la dejó sin aliento. Fue una dulce mezcla de dolor y placer, algo que antes jamás había experimentado y que comenzó a extrañar en el momento exacto en que Hans terminó de empujar en su interior. Bajó hasta sus labios y la besó con pasión antes de liberarle las muñecas y recorrer esta vez con ambas manos todo su cuerpo hasta terminar aferrándose con fuerza a sus suaves caderas. Entonces comenzó a embestir.

Ella cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por aquella nueva y deliciosa sensación, dejándolo saborear cada centímetro de su piel y deleitándose con sus caricias, a las que apenas podía responder con algún lastimero gemido. Poco a poco las embestidas fueron ganando fuerza, incrementando en ritmo y potencia en igual proporción que los gruñidos lanzados por el pelirrojo. Llegó un momento en que Elsa ya no pudo más, y dejando el recato completamente de lado gimió tan fuerte que temió que alguien del otro lado de la puerta pudiera escucharla. Pero la preocupación no duró mucho, porque las olas de placer que la hacían enterrar las uñas sobre la espalda llena de pecas comenzaron a nublarle el pensamiento, hasta que finalmente se rindió y se abandonó al goce. Con los ojos cerrados el resto de sus sentidos pareció agudizarse; podía escuchar claramente los bufidos y jadeos de su príncipe, arremetiendo con fuerza contra su cuerpo; distinguía perfectamente el sándalo, la madera y el pomelo de su loción mezclados con su sudor; sentía como enterraba con fuerza los dedos en la suave carne de sus muslos al grado de incluso llegar a creer que podría distinguir y dibujar en su mente cada una de las huellas dactilares con sólo sentirlas sobre la piel; y aún podía saborear el dulce vino que bebieran en la cena en cada uno de los besos que le daba.

No estaba segura de en qué momento los gemidos habían pasado a ser gritos de placer, más de uno acompañado por el nombre de su compañero y la demanda de más velocidad o fuerza, pero de alguna extraña manera supo que estos estaban por cesar. Quizá era debido a que comenzaba a perder el aliento. Poco a poco su mente se fue nublando, y de pronto lo único que podía percibir dentro de ella era un enorme espacio en blanco, infinito, que comenzaba a teñirse de un de un extraño color negro salpicado de plata conforme el placer iba en aumento. Gimió un par de veces más su nombre, ahora con menor intensidad, y cuando quiso pronunciarlo una tercera vez el aire ya no le fue suficiente; entonces se sintió flotar, subir hasta el cielo y pensó que de quererlo, podría estirar un brazo y tocar las estrellas más cercanas, pero eso significaba despegar las manos del cuerpo del pelirrojo, y la verdad era que aunque así lo hubiera deseado sentía las uñas enterradas tan profundo en su piel que tal vez eso resultara imposible.

Se abandonó en un último, lastimero y prolongado gemido hasta quedar exhausta tendida sobre la cama y con el cuerpo empapado en sudor al mismo tiempo que sentía el cuerpo de su amante tensarse sobre el de ella y dar un último y fuerte empujón en su interior para terminar de correrse con un gruñido gutural.

Hans, Después de cubrir sus cuerpos con las mantas, acercó con delicadeza el cuerpo de la reina al suyo y lo abrazó con suavidad hasta quedarse dormido. Pero el sueño no fue prolongado, pues el peligro latente a ser descubierto la mañana siguiente le impidió continuar a su lado. Besó una última vez su frente y acarició una vez más sus cabellos suaves y platinados antes de levantarse y comenzar a vestirse nuevamente, aunque sin premura alguna.

* * *

Jamás le habían gustado las visitas a otros reinos; no lograba acostumbrarse a dormir en otra cama que no fuera la suya y el no tener a sus doncellas de confianza cerca la ponía terriblemente nerviosa. Decidió salir de la habitación con la esperanza de que una tranquila caminata terminara de cansarla lo suficiente como para hacerla caer por fin rendida en la cama, pero para su mala suerte apenas doblar unas cuantas esquinas se percató de que estaba perdida. Le costó un poco volver a retomar el rumbo, y no fue hasta que volvió a encontrarse con los aburridos jarrones que criticara a los pocos metros de iniciado su paseo y de ver una vez más un horrible retrato de lo que parecían ser unos caballos descoloridos pastando en campo abierto y con las montañas de Arendelle al fondo, que supo cual camino debía tomar de regreso. Aún le faltaba un buen tramo para lograr llegar hasta su habitación pero conforme fue avanzando y encontrando pequeños detalles que le resultaron familiares, el nerviosismo fue cediendo. Sin embargo, al doblar una esquina, tuvo que retroceder velozmente para evitar ser vista por una figura alta y esbelta que salía de una habitación; permitir que alguien la encontrara vagando a solas por los corredores le parecía una idea vergonzosa, pero la curiosidad al saber que no era la única despierta a altas horas de la noche la hizo asomar cuidadosamente la cabeza para tratar de ver mejor.

La luz de la luna jugó a su favor, pues al pasar el extraño caminante frente a uno de los enormes ventanales pudo distinguir perfectamente aquella ya tan familiar cabellera rojiza. Se trataba de su hijo, Hans.

Regresó a su escondite y esperó pacientemente hasta que consideró que él se había alejado lo suficiente. Se asomó, y al no verlo por ningún lado comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar del que su hijo había emergido. Se encontró ante una enorme puerta blanca y aunque antes jamás la había visto se atrevió a adivinar a quien pertenecía esa habitación.

Se quedó ahí parada, debatiéndose entre su curiosidad y sus buenos modales, pero después de echar un último vistazo a su alrededor y confirmar que se encontraba a solas, estiró la mano hasta la perilla y lentamente la comenzó a girar. Sus sospechas resultaron ciertas, ni Hans ni su acompañante se habían molestado en echar llave, así que en cuanto la puerta comenzó a ceder no dudó en asomarse un poco por la abertura. La delicadeza y elegancia de la decoración en la habitación la hicieron sonreír, pues eso le ratificaba que no había estado errada, pero no fue hasta que pudo distinguir el cuerpo de la rubia plácidamente descansando sobre el colchón que su sonrisa se amplió. La reina estaba enredada en las sábanas pero a juzgar por los hombros descubiertos y la pierna desnuda que quedaba fuera de las mantas, lady Agneta supo lo que había sucedido ahí momentos antes.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, comenzó a cerrar de nuevo la puerta, deteniéndose un par de veces cuando creyó que las bisagras estaban a punto de rechinar. Cuando por fin soltó la perilla y se dispuso a retomar la marcha, su mente ya trabajaba a mil por hora para procesar aquel nuevo descubrimiento y todas las ventajas que podría sacar de él. Empezó a andar, pero antes de doblar por la esquina en la que se había refugiado antes echó un vistazo al largo y oscuro corredor y con una sonrisa susurró:

-Así que esa es la ramera a la que esperabas en tu habitación, Hans.

* * *

 **Este... pues... no leemos después ¿no? Agradezco de nuevo sus comentarios, que se tomen el tiempo para leer esta historia y escribir sus impresiones al respecto y sepan que los amo por ello. Y que les deseo una excelentísima semana.**

 **Ah, como no he tenido oportunidad de responder reviews y mensajitos, aprovecharé este espacio para agradecer sus palabras y muestras de apoyo debido a lo terriblemente sucedido en México en días pasados. El lugar en el que vivo queda bastante retirado del centro de la tragedia, pero sí tengo seres queridos viviendo en las ciudades afectadas; gracias a Dios todos están bien y a salvo, pero agradezco su preocupación.**

 **Envío miles de abrazos enormes a todos, se hayan visto o no perjudicados por esto (personalmente y debido a mis nervios poco funcionales, las noticias y el constante bombardeo respecto a lo sucedido me dejó varias noches sin dormir ¬¬ ) y nos leeremos nuevamente muy pronto. Bye bye! ^_-**


	29. Chapter 29

**¡Hola hola criaturas de amor y luz!**

 **No podía abandonarlos esta semana... porque lo haré la próxima u.u lo siento, pero ya lo habíamos hablado ¿recuerdan? Pero prometo que el próximo funesto lunes llegará y se irá rápido, no dolerá tanto.**

 **Por lo pronto los dejo con un capítulo nuevo, espero que sea de su agrado. Disfruten la lectura chiquitines.**

* * *

Le informaron que el desayuno sería en el jardín, de esto estaba muy segura, pero como se encontraba aún demasiado adormilada cuando le hicieron el anuncio por un momento dudó si sería verdad. A fin de cuentas era algo bastante fuera de lo común: ¿desayuno en el jardín? ¿Por qué? Y ¿en dónde estaba Elsa que había permitido que eso sucediera?

Iba demasiado ocupada sacando conjeturas que, al llegar a su lugar de destino, lo que ahí encontró la sorprendió al grado de hacerla parar en seco y ahogar un pequeño gritito de sorpresa. Elsa y Hans ya se encontraban acomodados, uno junto al otro, charlando animadamente mientras él servía un poco de fruta en el plato de ambos y ella servía té en dos tacitas. Se sintió terriblemente desconsolada y triste, y pensó que aquello era una horrible pesadilla. Pero jamás creyó que eso podía empeorar: vio, con la boca abierta, el momento en que el príncipe se inclinó hacia su hermana y le susurró algo que a ella la hizo reír y sonrojarse. Lo que terminó de tirarle el alma a los pies fue la forma en que Elsa lo miró: había una especie de complicidad y de intimidad entre ellos.

-Oh, ¿no lucen adorables?-dijo una voz algo burlona a sus espaldas.

Se giró bruscamente para encontrar a Kristoff recargado en una jardinera, con los brazos cruzados y observando satisfecho la escena metros más adelante. Anna se sintió indignada.

-Agh, asqueroso dirás.

-¿Desde cuanto el romance te produce asco?

-Desde que es entre ellos dos-y dicho eso apuró el paso hacia la mesa mientras gritaba animadamente.

-¡Buenos días a todos!

-¡Anna, espera!-trató de detenerla el rubio pero era demasiado tarde.

Elsa y Hans se separaron rápidamente, ambos con las mejillas encendidas.

-¡A-anna!-la saludó Elsa, abochornada-muy buenos días.

-Buenos días alteza-respondió el pelirrojo sin permitir que su buen ánimo decayera-¿le apetece un poco de té?

-No gracias-respondió secamente mientras se sentaba a la mesa-preferiría que no tocaras mi… wow-se interrumpió con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos-¡son hermosas! ¿Son flores de azafrán moradas?-preguntó a su hermana, quien sonrió satisfecha mientras estiraba una mano para acariciar las flores colocadas cuidadosamente en el centro de la mesa.

-Así es.

-De la florería de Cormag, supongo

-Y haces bien-y sin dejar de admirar los pétalos morados, agregó casi con un suspiro-las trajo Hans, ¿no fue muy amable de su parte?

Su rostro fue una mezcla de decepción y horror, pero para el príncipe era una verdadera obra de arte, y sonrió satisfecho con la reacción de la chica.

-Un lindo detalle de tu parte, Hans-dijo Kristoff incorporándose a la conversación y tomando asiento al lado de su enfadadísima novia.

-Me alegra que sean de tu agrado, Kristofer.

-Kristoff-lo corrigió el rubio sin resentimiento-pero buen intento.

Anna asistía a la escena, incrédula y rabiosa.

-En realidad no lucen tan… vivas-escupió, provocando que su hermana la mirada alarmada antes de comenzar a examinar cuidadosamente el tupido ramo.

-¿Te parece? Creo que se ven muy bien.

-Mmm no lo sé Elsa, no se ven tan frescas. ¿Segura que son de Cormag? Creo que comienzan a marchitarse.

-Así son las flores, mi pequeña princesa-la voz de lady Agneta los sobresaltó. La mujer se encaminó hacia ellos y después de acariciar suavemente a su hijo en el hombro, se sentó en el único lugar disponible a su lado-son igual que las chicas bellas; tienen su momento de auge, pero pronto e irremediablemente comienzan a marchitar-tomó un trozo de pan tostado del canasto al centro de la mesa, un cuchillo y se acercó el platito con la mantequilla. Pero antes de comenzar a untar, miró con amabilidad a Anna-tiene usted mucha suerte de ser una joven tan agradable y cálida, eso le ayudará. En cambio aquellas que son frías como el hielo… bueno.

Elsa se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

-Anna, Kristoff, les presento a lady Agneta, la madre de Hans. Lady Agneta, esta es mi hermana Anna, y su novio, Kristoff Bjorgman.

-¿Bjorgman?-preguntó la mujer y pareció reflexionar unos segundos-No me suena, ¿su padre es Conde o Barón?

-Amm, lamentablemente mis padres están muertos-respondió el rubio con toda tranquilidad antes de agregar en voz baja-o al menos eso creo.

-Él no proviene de familia noble-agregó rápidamente la princesa.

-¿Qué?-la señora miró desconcertada a la reina-¿Es en serio? ¿Y cómo permite que su hermana mantenga una relación con un plebeyo?

-Porque se quieren-respondió Elsa endulzando su té-Además, Kristoff es un hombre extraordinario: es inteligente, valiente, amable, honrado y de muy buen corazón.

-Vaya majestad, ¿es eso un cumplido para el caballero o acaso pretende desposar al novio de su hermana?

La rubia suspiró y rodó los ojos.

-Aquí vamos otra vez.

-En realidad madre-dijo Hans-debes saber que Kris…

-Toff-lo ayudó el rubio.

-Kristoff, sí, él de hecho ostenta un título: es Maestro y repartidor de hielo oficial de Arendelle.

-Pff-rio la mujer-Ese ni siquiera es un título.

-Oh, sí que lo es-la corrigió su hijo.

-Elsa-comenzó la princesa-¿no nos acompañará Alexius?

-Oh sí Elsa, ¿vendrá el estúpido de Alexius?-complementó Hans, provocando una mirada de odio por parte de la pelirroja.

-¡Hans! Por dios, cuida tus mod…-la reina madre paró de untar mantequilla sobre su pan para alzar la mirada, desconcertada, hasta su descendiente-¿Alexius has dicho?

-Así es-la sonrisa de Hans era enorme y malévola-el príncipe Alexius de Blavenia, ¿lo recuerdas?

La sonrisa en el rostro de su madre fue igualmente malvada.

-Claro que lo recuerdo-volvió a su tostada sin dejar de sonreír-ese mal nac…

- _¡Moma!_ -escucharon no muy lejos de ahí una vocecita aguda y animada- _¡Moma mila!_ ¿Te _gutan_ mis zapatos?

Friederick, muy bien arreglado y acompañado de una sonriente Gerda, corría hacia ellos. Lucía extremadamente feliz esa mañana.

-¡Wow!-respondió su madre, contagiándose de su ánimo-¡Luces muy apuesto! ¿Son nuevos?

-¡Sí! _Gelda_ me…

Pero paró en seco y su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato, siendo su alegre gesto reemplazado por un rostro pálido y horrorizado.

-¿Friederick?-preguntó su madre alarmada mientras se ponía en pie lentamente.

-No-susurró primero, apenas audible, para poco a poco ir alzando la voz-¡No, ay no!-corrió de regreso y se pegó como cadillo silvestre a las faldas de Gerda-¡No _po favol Gelda_! ¡No _po favol_!-gritó contra la tela y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¡Hey hey!-dijo Elsa corriendo hasta él e hincándose a su lado-¿Qué sucede?-entonces fue a ella a quien se pegó fuertemente, ocultando su carita llorosa en su pecho-Friederick, háblame por favor amor.

-¡La _señola_ mala!-dijo con voz ahogada y sin dejar de hipar-¡No _quelo_ _il_ con la _señola_ mala!

No fue necesario que agregara más, y la mirada, mezcla de dolor y resentimiento que la reina dirigió a lady Agneta orientó al resto de sus acompañantes para comprender lo que sucedía. La mujer por su parte, no dejaba caer su sonrisilla ladeada.

-Está bien cielo, no pasa nada-le respondió apretándolo en un abrazo-Mami está aquí y no permitiré que ella te haga más daño, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Nooooo! ¡No _quelo_! Me da _mielo_.

-Hey campeón, escucha-dijo Hans dirigiéndose hacia ellos y ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su madre-No tienes nada que temer.

-Sí-respondió el pequeñito alzando el rostro apenas lo suficiente para mirar al príncipe encuclillas junto a él-la s _eñola_ mala…

-No te lastimará, lo prometo-le aseguró en voz lo suficientemente baja para que sólo él, Gerda y Elsa lo escucharan-no mientras yo esté aquí ¿de acuerdo?

El pecosito pareció dudar.

-¿Tienes hambre, cielo?-preguntó con dulzura su madre mientras con la manga de su vestido le limpiaba el rastro dejado por las lagrimitas en su rostro.

El niño asintió lentamente.

-Entonces ¿qué esperas? ¡El desayuno está listo!-dijo Hans antes de alzarlo en brazos.

Los tres juntos se dirigieron de regreso a la mesa, siendo vigilados por una muy sonriente Gerda. Conforme se fueron acercando al grupo, Hans sintió el cuerpecito en sus brazos comenzar a temblar. Le sonrió en un intento de tranquilizarlo y lo apretó un poco más contra su pecho. Al volver la vista hacia el resto de la gente, lo primero que noto fue la mirada envenenada de su madre.

-Friederick, déjame presentarte a mi horrorosa madre.

-¡Hans!-gritó indignada la mujer.

-Madre-continuó el príncipe, tratando de componer una sonrisa que no lograba ocultar todo el resentimiento que en ese momento le corría veloz por las venas-creo que ya se conocen, pero de cualquier forma permíteme presentarte a Friederick. Mi hijo.

El silencio que siguió su declaración fue absoluto, y los rostros que lo observaban estaban llenos de asombro, sobre todo el de su pequeño pelirrojo, en cuyos ojitos azules también había confusión.

-¿Es tu _moma_?-preguntó con su vocecita inocente.

-Así es-le sonrió él-y tú, jovencito, tú eres mi…

-¡Elsa, querida, buenos días!-escucharon a Alexius acercarse y tomar asiento al lado de la princesa Anna.

-Oh, Al…

-¡Bienvenido Alexius!-lo saludó con fingido entusiasmo la pelirroja-te estábamos esperando para tomar el desayuno.

-Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero al parecer el sirviente que enviaron para darme aviso del cambio de lugar jamás llegó ante mi puerta.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Elsa escandalizada-pero…-miró a Hans acusadoramente.

Él sólo se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba asiento y colocaba al aún tembloroso Friederick sobre sus rodillas.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver, si eso es lo que tratas de insinuar-ella lo miró uno momento más, con las manos en las caderas, pero al verlo ofrecer un poco de fruta al pequeño decidió darse por vencida y sentarse nuevamente-o tal vez le ofrecí al hombre unas cuantas monedas para que fuera al pueblo a tomarse un par de tarros de cerveza.

-¡Hans!

-Alexius-comenzó la reina madre-pero que… gusto, supongo, verte por aquí.

El rostro del príncipe palideció visiblemente antes de lograr una nerviosa sonrisa y saludar.

-Lady Agneta, pero que sorpresa.

-Una agradable, espero-respondió jocosa, a lo que él sólo pudo fingir una risita-¿Cómo están tus padres, querido? ¿Mejor?

-Amm sí. Ellos están… bien.

-Lo supuse-despreocupadamente echó un par de terrones de azúcar en su taza-si te han dado la oportunidad de venir como una especie de… ¿qué? ¿Diplomático para mejorar las relaciones con el reino de esta fulana?

-¡Oiga!-reclamó Elsa.

-Yo… ehh… en realidad vengo al baile que ofrecerá la reina Elsa.

La mujer la miró frunciendo las cejas.

-¿Un baile?

-Sí. Comprendo que su invitación…

-¿Nuestra…

-Sí madre, mi intención era pasar directo de Vakretta para acá pero en vista de lo ocurrido con el naufragio, pues…

-Claro, ese terrible incidente-suspiró hastiada e hizo tintinear la cucharita en las paredes de la taza-entonces, este baile… ¿hay alguna razón de provecho para que mi hijo siga vagando por aquí en espera de él?

-Descuide señora-comenzó Anna-tendrá a su hijo de vuelta muy pronto; el baile es para encontrarle marido a mi hermana y puesto que Hans ni siquiera figura en la lista de posibles finalistas, sin ofender por supuesto, apenas pase la fiesta usted podrá llevárselo a las Islas del Sur.

-¿Un marido?-cuestionó, mirando a su hijo quien se encogió de hombros con una sonrisilla, y de paso a la reina de las nieves. Al ver el intenso color rojo que coloreó sus mejillas no pudo evitar recordar lo visto la noche anterior en el pasillo.

-El consejo cree que… amm… sería lo mejor para mi reino-dijo Elsa sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

-Oh, ya veo. Entonces supongo que… deseas quedarte ¿no es así Hans?

-Evidentemente…

-No será necesario-lo interrumpió la princesa-después de todo y como dije antes, él está sólo perdiendo su tiempo.

-¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?-comenzó el pelirrojo-¿por qué crees que no tengo oportunidad?

-Amm, no lo sé, quizás porque… eres tú.

Hans torció los ojos.

-¿Ya le preguntaste a Elsa? Creo que a fin de cuentas es ella quien debe elegir ¿no?

-Pff es mi hermana, no tengo que preguntarle, ¿verdad Elsa?

-Oh, yo… emm… creo que…

- _Moma_ ya no _quelo_ -susurró el pequeño Friederick tímidamente.

Miró su platito con fruta, casi intacto, y la forma en que retorcía sus deditos con nerviosismo y sin dejar de mirarlos. Con cariño le acarició el cabello rojizo.

-Está bien cielo. ¿Por qué no pruebas un poco de…

-Ya me _quelo_ _il_.

-Pero, Friederick, apenas si has probado bocado.

Lo único que obtuvo como repuesta fue la mirada del pequeño observando de reojo a lady Agneta antes de estremecerse.

-Hey campeón, ¿qué tal si vamos a jugar un poco?-propuso Hans con ternura antes de bajarlo de su regazo-ven, vayamos por allá a buscar unas cuantas flores más para mamá.

Friederick sólo asintió, y tomando la mano de Hans caminó a su lado hasta alejarse de la mesa.

-Comprendo la decisión de hacer un baile-comenzó la reina madre-después de todo, debe ser difícil conseguir un consorte con ese pequeño revoloteando alrededor de sus faldas.

-¿Perdón?

-Sí, bueno, desconociendo el origen de esa criatura, cualquiera pone en tela de juicio su… virtud.

-¿Mi…

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó Anna.

-¿Quién querría matrimoniarse con una mujer cuya virginidad ya ha sido entregada?

-¿Está asumiendo que mi hermana…

-Ahora, tratándose de una reina… bueno, sería un terrible escándalo ¿no lo cree? ¿O tú que piensas Alexius?

-Su majestad se tomó la molestia de explicarme las razones por las que decidió adoptar al niño.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó la mujer comenzando a preocuparse.

-Ajá. Dijo que lo encontró en uno de sus muchos viajes y que al ser huérfano y estar sometido a un terrible trato, decidió traerlo consigo.

-Oh-suspiró aliviada-eso. Bueno, pero apuesto a que antes de enterarse de ello sintió un poco de desconfianza respecto a la pureza de la reina ¿o no?

Sin poder tolerarlo más Elsa se puso en pie de un salto y con las mejillas encendidas habló:

-Con su permiso, creo que iré a relevar a Hans; el pobre no pudo terminar su desayuno, me quedaré con Friederick para que él pueda regresar-y sin esperar a que alguien se opusiera, salió a toda prisa tras los pasos del par de pelirrojos.

Escuchó algunos murmullos detrás de ella pero no les dio importancia y siguió hasta alcanzar al príncipe, quien caminaba por los jardines con pasos lentos y las manos cruzadas en la espalda, observando con deleite a su pequeño heredero corretear de un arbusto a otro recogiendo flores de distintas formas, tamaños y colores.

Cuando llegó a su lado él le dedicó una suave sonrisa a la que respondió con las mejillas rojas y sin poder sostenerle la mirada. Caminaron en silencio unos pocos pasos.

-¿Cansada de tanta charla matutina?-preguntó el sureño.

Elsa suspiró hastiada.

-Tú madre es toda una joya.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó fingiendo sorpresa-Me cuesta tanto creerlo-la rubia puso los ojos en blanco, provocando su risa-está bien, está bien, lo siento. ¿Y qué majadería hizo ahora?

Elsa guardó silencio un momento, dudosa respecto a si compartir con él lo sucedido. Sintió un suave apretón en uno de sus brazos y sintió las mejillas arderle cuando, al alzar la vista, encontró al príncipe sonriéndole con comprensión.

-Ella…-comenzó-ella ponía en duda mi… pureza, si sabes a lo que me refiero-se sentía terriblemente abochornada al decirlo. Hans frunció las cejas, incrédulo-¿Tú crees que ella… que… lo sepa?

-Nah, no lo creo, ¿cómo podría?

-No lo sé. Acaso…-se palpó ligeramente el cuerpo, observándose las piernas, el pecho, e incluso girando la cabeza para echarle un vistazo a su trasero-¿se me nota?-susurró.

Hans soltó una carcajada.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-observó a su compañera soltar un suspiro de alivio y volvió a fijar la mirada en el pequeño que trataba de esquivar las espinas de un rosal para llegar a una flor de color carmín-Creo que lo dijo sólo por molestar.

-Pues me temo que lo logró.

El pelirrojo paro en seco, desconcertándola.

-Elsa, respecto al baile.

-¿Sí?

-Bueno, faltan ya muy pocas semanas y yo sólo quería saber si…

-Toma _moma_ -dijo una vocecita a sus pies, haciéndolos mirar hacia abajo.

Friederick le ofrecía un ramito colorido, pero lo que conmovió a ambos fueron sus ojitos aún húmedos y tristes. Elsa se arrodilló frente a él.

-Gracias amor, son muy bellas.

-Como tú.

-¡Oh Friederick!-lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo y cuando sintió sus bracitos alrededor del cuello lo alzó en brazos-Oye, ¿qué tal si vamos a buscar a Gerda para pedirle un poco de pastel de chocolate?-el pecosito asintió antes de que su madre lo regresara al suelo-bien, ¡corre entonces!

El niño obedeció y con pasitos presurosos se dirigió hacia el palacio. Elsa, con una enorme sonrisa, pretendió seguirlo pero fue retenida por un brazo. Sorprendida se giró hacia Hans.

-¿Sucede algo?

Repentinamente el príncipe pareció sonrojarse. La soltó y bajó el rostro, pero ante la mirada insistente de la reina se obligó a recuperar la compostura y dijo:

-Amm, ¿crees que… pueda verte más tarde?

-¿Mas tarde?-preguntó desconcertada-Mmm bueno, no lo sé, tendría que consultar con Kai mi agenda y revisar si… ¿qué?

Hans la miraba con ansiedad alzando una ceja.

-Con más tarde yo me refiero a… tarde, Elsa. Muuuuy tarde.

A ella le costó trabajo comprender, y cuando por fin lo hizo abrió la boca formando una gran "O" pero sin emitir ningún sonido.

-Ah, ya. Mmm yo no…

-Escucha, si no quieres que se repita no…

-¡No no, no es eso!-se apresuró a decir, sacándole una sonrisa arrogante al príncipe.

-Está bien. ¿Entonces?

-¿Te… espero en mi habitación?

-Perfecto-la sonrisa de Hans se amplió-eso es lo que quería escuchar-siguió andando hasta pasar al lado de ella, quien aún pensativa permaneció en su lugar-Por cierto, me gustó eso que hiciste con la boca antes.

-¿Eh?

-Sigue practicándolo, nos será de mucha utilidad esta noche.

-¿Utilidad? ¿Por qué?

-Porque voy a enseñarte un par de cosas nuevas. Oh pero descuida, no tienes por qué alarmarte, te prometo que lo gozarás. De eso me encargaré yo.

Anonadada lo siguió con la mirada hasta verlo desaparecer detrás de un arbusto y con rumbo hacia la mesa del desayuno. Siguió unos cuantos minutos ahí, sintiendo la temperatura de su cuerpo elevarse escandalosamente. Para su sorpresa –y diversión, debía admitir-, no supo identificar si dicho aumento era debido al bochornoso comentario del pelirrojo o a la excitación que este le había provocado.

* * *

Le resultaba difícil encontrar algo con que ocuparse en ese lugar; Arendelle era taaaan aburrido. Comenzó a vagabundear por el palacio, tomándose la libertad de husmear en las habitaciones y de ignorar a cada persona que se ofrecía a prestarle ayuda, y si no fuera por la figura masculina que vislumbró a lo lejos en uno de los balcones, hubiera tomado la valiente decisión de meterse al estudio de la reina y revisar los cajones de su escritorio.

Se acercó sigilosamente hacia él, y sonriendo descaradamente al percatarse de que su presencia lo había asustado, se posó a su lado para observar lo que tanto atraía su atención.

Cerca de una de las muchas fuentes –con ornamentos demasiado románticos, a su pensar- se encontraban la princesa Anna y el pequeño bastardito, jugueteando con el agua y riendo inocentemente.

-Despreciable, ¿no es verdad?-preguntó la mujer al príncipe, quien desconcertado sólo atinó a esquivar su mirada, inseguro respecto a si podía considerarla como cómplice o enemiga.

-Lady Agneta, ¿cómo va su día?

-Terriblemente aburrido. Este lugar es patético, tanto como su pequeña reina-sin despegar la mirada del par de pelirrojos, pudo sentir la de Alexius sobre ella-y sin embargo estás más que dispuesto a desposarla ¿no es verdad?

-Amm, bueno yo…

-Sé sincero-se giró hacia él-¿qué es lo que te interesa: hacerte de una buena esposa, convertirte en consorte o llevártela a la cama?

Él se sonrojó, escandalizado.

-Eso es… yo… poder unir nuestros reinos y familias mediante este matrimonio sería un gran logro y…

-¿En serio?-alzó una ceja, incrédula, y el príncipe reconoció de inmediato ese gesto; uno de los muchos que aborrecía en Hans.

-¡Por supuesto! La oportunidad de compartir el lecho con ella y concebir un niño es solamente un extra, pero uno muy atractivo debo admitir.

-Ah claro, ¿y seguro que no es al revés? ¿Seguro que tu interés no es follártela, fecundarla cuantas veces te deje y de paso, llevar una corona sobre la cabeza?

-¡Mi señora!-exclamó escandalizado-Perdone mi reacción pero ese lenguaje no…

-Alexius, no finjas porque a mí no me engañas: eso es lo que hacen las putas, follar, y es algo que tú sabes perfectamente-espetó con amargura.

El moreno parecía a punto de responder, pero le estaba costando salir de su estupor. Lady Agneta volvió la vista hacia la fuente, y al seguir su mirada el príncipe se percató de que ambos pelirrojos los miraban. Anna los saludó con alegría agitando una mano en el aire que fue contestada con un par de sonrisas forzadas. Por su parte el pequeñito, abriendo sus ojitos azules con horror y fijándolos en la figura de la reina madre comenzó a encogerse y retroceder lentamente hasta quedar oculto por las faldas de la princesa, pero sin perder de vista en ningún momento a la mujer. La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó de una forma malvada y cruel.

-¿Por qué el niño le teme tanto?

-Mmmm, ¿crees que siente temor por mí?

-S-sí-tartamudeó Alexius, de pronto inseguro ante la tranquilidad de ella.

-Pues te equivocas. Lo que él siente es pavor-miró de nuevo al príncipe, y su expresión cada vez más desconcertada le causó gracia-Es un bastardo, no tenía cabida en mi palacio.

-Entonces sí es hijo de Hans.

-Una desgracia, pero sería una estupidez negarlo. Tan sólo míralo-ambos buscaron la pequeña figurita a lo lejos-creo que de todos mis nietos, es al que le corre más sangre Westergard por las venas.

-Y aun así le ha permitido a su hijo venir a cortejar a la reina.

-Oh no, él iba a Vakretta, en eso nadie ha mentido. Si terminó aquí fue por pura suerte… o porque tiene un cerebro esplendido que si lograra usar para las causas convenientes…

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo lady Agneta: ¿por qué está el niño aquí en Arendelle con Elsa, en realidad?

-Política: la muy zorra conoce la palabra chantaje y no ha dudado en usarla. Parece ser que al menos en eso la instruyó bien su padre.

-Una pena la muerte de los reyes de Arendelle, ¿no?

-Mmm no realmente. Se creían perfectos, como hechos a mano: ella era una mustia aburrida y desabrida y él un sujeto creído y prepotente. Demasiado, sobre todo si tomamos en cuenta la clase de monstruo que tenía por hija.

-Un monstruo al que, y nos es por instigar, su hijo ha venido a cortejar. Su hijo que antes atentó contra esta misma corona.

La reina madre lo miró con un odio glacial que no se molestó en disimular.

-Déjate ya de medias tintas Alexius, y escupe lo que tengas que decir.

-Oh no, no es nada-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, fingiendo restarle importancia al asunto-sólo me parece una falta de prudencia de su parte.

-Qué curioso, eso mismo pensé de tus padres cuando te vi aquí esta mañana-el semblante del príncipe se oscureció, para deleite de la anciana-Creí que tu padre quería expulsarte del reino y despojarte de tu título y apellido.

-Bueno-apretó los dientes-como puede ver, eso no sucedió.

-Sí, se lo dije a Klaus y a los chicos: sería admitir y exhibir ante todos la deshonra de su familia.

Alexius soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que no hay mucha diferencia entre su familia y la mía. Entre Hans y yo.

-Oh no mi pequeño mentecato, claro que la hay.

-¿En serio? ¿Está usted segura?

-Tanto como que mi primogénito reina sobre las Islas del Sur y como que tú eres un imbécil. Se te olvida un pequeño detalle: Hans no logró concretar sus planes. Pretendió reemplazar con su espada la columna vertebral de esa muchacha, pero al final no lo logró. Tú en cambio… bueno, no sólo le rebanaste la garganta a aquella chica mientras te suplicaba clemencia, ¡también mataste a tu hijo, el que llevaba en su vientre! Eso es ruin.

La sangre comenzaba a hervirle al moreno.

-Era sólo una plebeya.

-Y sin embargo te la tiraste.

-¡Lo mismo hizo Hans! Y de igual forma la abandonó.

-¡Él no sabía que había gestado un niño!

-No, pero de haberlo sabido…

-Ahora estaría atrapado en un matrimonio desgraciado e infeliz, obligándonos a soportar a una pueblerina paseándose por los pasillos, forzándonos a darle nuestro apellido y un título y posesiones a ese mocoso asqueroso-dijo señalando hacia la fuente-Pero jamás, y esto te lo juro por mi propia vida y con la certeza de que es de mi progenie de quien hablo, él jamás habría cometido un acto tan cobarde y cruel. Y mucho menos tres veces.

Alexius sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones, e inhalando con fuerza pretendió recuperar un poco para poder dar respuesta. Pero se sentía demasiado turbado como para formular alguna que cargara el mismo veneno con el que acababa de ser atacado.

Finalmente lady Agneta se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de regreso al palacio.

-¿Qué, ya se va? ¿Me privará de su compañía tan pronto?

-Me temo que sí; estoy aburrida y al parecer tú no tienes ni si quiera un poco de buena conversación para pasar el tiempo-lo miró sobre su hombro con altanería-Era de esperarse, nunca fuiste muy brillante y con el coeficiente intelectual que te cargas no se puede esperar mucho de ti-siguió caminando, pero antes de abandonar el balcón se tomó el atrevimiento de agregar-Incluso en ese aspecto, mi hijo Hans te supera con creces.

A lo lejos, un par de ojos aguamarina abiertos desmesuradamente seguían con atención la función.

-Vaya, ¡me hubiera encantado escuchar lo que decían porque parece que fue una conversación muy intensa!-dijo Anna, estirando el cuello tratando de seguir con la vista a la anciana-Creo que… no, no volverá, ya se fue. Bueno, tú que crees que estuvieran…

Dio media vuelta para compartir impresiones con su pequeño compañerito, pero para su sorpresa lo encontró sentado sobre el césped abrazándose las rodillas hecho un ovillo, temblando de pies a cabeza y con las mejillas pecosas empapadas.

-Ya me-me _quelo il, Nanna_ -pidió hipando y conmoviendo a la pelirroja.

-Oh Friederick, ven acá-se inclinó hacia él pero para su sorpresa, sus ojitos se abrieron con miedo y echó un vistazo hacia el balcón.

-¿Ya se fue? ¿Ya no está la _señola_ mala ahí?

-N-no Fried, se ha marchado-respondió con voz suave.

De inmediato el pequeño se abalanzó a sus brazos y escondió el rostro en el cuello de la princesa.

-Tranquilo pequeño, todo está bien-trato de consolarlo mientras lo alzaba-¡ya sé! Podemos ir a alimentar a los caballos, seguro eso te anima…

- _Nanna, quelo_ a mi _moma_.

-Oh.

-¿Podemos _il_ con mi _moma_ … _po favol_?

-Claro pequeño, te llevaré con ella.

Apretó fuerte el cuerpecito del pelirrojito y comenzó a andar, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago tan grande como su culpabilidad, pero no tan doloroso como el llanto de su sobrinito.

* * *

Se puso el camisón más ligero y se metió en la cama a esperar. Había sido un día terriblemente agotador; después de haber desayunado precariamente en su estudio tratando de evitar a la madre de Hans y sus indiscretas conversaciones y de saltarse la comida, había intentado poner orden a todos los papeles que aguardaban en su escritorio, pero la llegada de Anna con un muy asustado Friederick entorpeció sus planes. Pidió que llevaran al estudio algunos de los juguetes de su niño y también unas pocas golosinas, y aunque trato de concentrarse en su trabajo, la tarea resultó casi imposible con el pequeñito pegado en todo momento a ella, ofreciéndole abrazos y pidiéndole que lo sentara en su regazo. Cuando llegó la hora de la siesta no había revisado más que cinco documentos, y para su mala suerte después de depositar a su hijo en la cama y cubrirlo con las mantas, la presencia de Alexius en el pasillo le hizo recordar lo grosera que había sido esa mañana al levantarse de la mesa y dejar a su invitado sin alguna buena explicación. Dieron un pequeño paseo por el pueblo, lo llevó a probar algunos de los platillos típicos y terminaron conversando en el muelle mientras observaban la puesta de sol. Elsa le expresó al príncipe su deseo de volver al palacio antes de que su hijo la echara de menos y aunque él amablemente accedió no escapó a su vista el pequeño gesto de disgusto en su rostro al mencionar al niño.

Al llegar la hora de la cena Friederick se negó a bajar. Incluso se negó a comer, y si no fuera porque Elsa se ocupó de darle un poco de crema de zanahoria y gelatina de limón mientras él montaba su caballo de madera, probablemente se hubiera ido a la cama con la pancita vacía. Cuando Kai se ofreció a subirle un plato de cena caliente ella se negó: se sentía terriblemente agotada y lo único que le apetecía era echarse a dormir. Pero recordó a Hans.

Comenzaba a adormecerse cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse ligeramente, y no pudo contener un pequeño quejido al pensar en los valiosos minutos de sueño que su presencia le robaría. Él se metió en la cama a su lado pero Elsa no se movió; con la vista fija en el techo lo dejó apretarla contra su cuerpo y besarle el cuello y los hombros. Al percatarse de que ella no se movía, interrumpió sus muestras de afecto y la miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ah?

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada-respondió con cierta inocencia, inconsciente de que su fría actitud era la causa de la pregunta.

-No, es evidente que algo sucede.

-No Hans-se incorporó sobre sus codos-yo no…-él bufó irritado y se dejó caer en su lado de la cama. Esta vez fue la rubia quien lo miró molesta-¿Qué fue eso?

-No sé porque me haces venir si no pretendes cooperar.

-Agh, basta ¿quieres? Tuve un día pesado.

-Todos tus días son pesados. Al parecer mucho más que los del resto de nosotros.

-Pero claro, soy yo la que está tratando de dirigir un reino mientras me aseguro de que tú y Alexius no se maten a golpes, tolero las groserías de tu madre y tengo que cuidar y criar a un niño. Tú, por tu parte, sólo te dedicas a pasearte por los corredores haciendo nada de provecho.

-¿Perdón? También saco a Friederick a pasear.

-Uff, ¡pero qué difícil debe de ser!

-Bueno, lo sabrías si salieras de vez en cuando con él en lugar de encerrarte todo el día en tu estudio.

-¡Tengo mucho trabajo! Además, no es como que me estés haciendo un gran favor: Anna, Kristoff y Olaf podrían hacerlo con todo gusto y sin echármelo en cara.

-¡Ay por favor! Tu hermana necesita niñera, el hombre gorila sólo sabe llevarse bien con los caballos y esa abominable criatura se la pasa perdido entre los pasillos del palacio, ¡no creo que sean de mucha ayuda!

-Mi hermana es perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mi hijo, a Kristoff le gustan más los renos que los caballos, ¡y Olaf no es abominable!

Se dejó caer en el colchón, dándole la espalda y enfurruñada se cubrió con la sábana hasta los hombros. Escuchó a Hans suspirar para agregar después de un no muy prolongado silencio:

-También le hago el amor a la reina, y eso es extenuante ¿sabes?

-¿Hacerme el amor?

-Bueno, al menos cuando se deja.

-Nadie te ha detenido-espetó.

-No, pero tampoco pretendo hacer todo el trabajo yo sólo. Y menos si te quedas allí nada más quieta, como… muerta.

-Eso suena desagradable.

-Ni que lo digas.

Ninguno de los dos agregó más. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero de pronto se sorprendió preguntándose si el pelirrojo se habría quedado dormido. Se giró, lenta y precavidamente, pero no pudo evitar volver a fruncir el ceño al verlo completamente despierto, con los ojos fijos en el techo y evidentemente molesto. Su gesto se suavizó antes de dirigirse nuevamente a él.

-Escucha, Hans-comenzó-creo que esto fue un error.

-¿Perdona?

-Creo que… creo que deberíamos parar.

Ahora fue Hans quien, incorporándose sobre los codos, la miró desconcertado.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Hice mal-prosiguió evitando su mirada-yo me… me dejé llevar, debí detenerte y decirte que no lo deseaba.

-¿No lo deseabas? Pero… pero tú…

-No no, es decir, lo deseaba pero… no-exhaló-es difícil pero…-se obligó a recuperar la compostura y con firmeza dijo-nos precipitamos. Fue un desliz, un descuido. No nos encontrábamos en nuestro mejor momento, ninguno de los dos; han sido días y circunstancias difíciles, y eso propicio aquel encuentro. Pero no se debe repetir.

Hans la observaba con gesto dolido. Trato de refutar sus palabras pero, después de estrujarse el cerebro lo más que pudo los siguientes segundos, las palabras de ella le habían dejado muy en claro sus deseos, y estaba completamente dispuesto a respetarlos

-Bueno, pues… no pienso obligarte a nada-la miró una última vez, la indignación abriéndose paso en su mirada, y saliendo de la cama se dirigió rápidamente hasta la puerta y abandonó la habitación.

Respiró con tranquilidad sólo hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Se volvió a recostar, decidida a esperar a que el sueño regresara, pero para su desgracia la sensación de culpabilidad comenzó a llenarle el pecho. Trató de ignorarla, de convencerse de que había hecho lo correcto, pero después de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama terminó por rendirse.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué se había acostado con Hans? "Porque lo deseabas" le dijo una voz en su interior. Pero eso no podía ser verdad, ella no podía ser tan débil como para ceder a un simple deseo carnal. No, seguro había algo más profundo en todo aquello, seguro se trataba de alguna clase de trauma provocado por sus años de aislamiento, por la falta de comprensión de sus padres y la lejanía y falta de contacto con su hermana cuando eran pequeñas. Sí, seguro se debía a eso; Hans podía ser un pendenciero y un desvergonzado, pero no se había mordido la lengua al momento de expresarle su sentir hacia ella. Le había dicho que la amaba y… un momento, ¿lo había hecho? No lo recordaba, pero le quedaba claro que algo así había tratado de demostrarle… o al menos eso creía. Él la había besado y acariciado como jamás creyó que un hombre podría hacerlo; muchos de sus súbditos temían siquiera darle la mano por temor a que les hiciera daño con sus poderes, pero él había pasado eso por alto y se había acercado a ella, la había tomado entre sus brazos y le había regalado sensaciones que, resignada, creyó que jamás llegaría a experimentar. Normalmente la gente a su alrededor, por muy cortésmente que se dirigieran a ella, siempre procuraba evitar todo lo posible el contacto con su persona. Él, por el contrario, la había hecho sentir deseada, quizás por primera vez en su vida.

El mismo impulso que la noche anterior la había instado a permanecer en silencio y dejarse llevar la hizo salir de un brinco de la cama y llevando sólo su camisón se aventuró a recorrer la distancia que separaba su habitación de la de Hans.

El pelirrojo aún se encontraba enfurruñado y despierto cuando ella irrumpió en su habitación.

-Elsa, ¿qué…

La rubia apresuró el paso hasta trepar a la cama del príncipe y, levantando las mantas, se arrojó sobre él y lo besó con urgencia. Cuando sus labios liberaron los de su amante y comenzaron a bajar por su cuello mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa de dormir, él preguntó anonadado.

-Pe-pero creí que no querías…

Se cortó al notar la intensa mirada que le echó la reina, alzando la vista desde su abdomen. Al notar que el príncipe no agregaba más, reanudó su tarea de desnudarlo mientras recorría su piel con los labios. En una pequeña pausa que hizo, Hans aprovechó para atraerla hacia sí y metiendo sus dedos entre los platinados cabellos, la besó profundamente. A diferencia de la noche anterior, esta vez ella parecía más despierta y activa, y eso lo excitó de sobremanera.

La rubia se sentó a su lado y sin abandonar sus labios llevó una mano hasta el miembro ya un poco endurecido. Pero él la detuvo.

-Espera, ¿estás segura de esto?

-Evidentemente-respondió con una tranquilidad que extrañó a Hans-de lo contrario no estaría aquí.

-Pero creí que…

-Hans, vine. Si te apetece me puedo retirar, y no te lo voy a reprochar. Pero la cuestión es que… viene, estoy aquí, y estoy completamente consciente de lo que estoy haciendo.

-Eso me queda claro-dijo observando la blanca y delicada mano de la reina subir y bajar por su miembro-pero ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

La forma en que lo miró, tan intensa, firme y segura, le provocaba abalanzarse sobre ella y arrancarle la ropa de dormir. Pero primero quería escuchar su respuesta.

-Porque así lo deseo Hans. Porque quiero hacerlo contigo. Porque te quiero.

El pelirrojo sonrió con satisfacción.

-Bien, si así lo quieres.

-Es lo que acabo de decir.

-Ok. Entonces, ¿recuerdas lo que hiciste esta tarde con tu boca? Necesito que lo repitas otra vez, muñeca.

Elsa le sonrió de una manera tan perversa y llena de lascivia, que no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de orgullo ante su recién adquirida seguridad, pero aun así, nada lo hubiera preparado para la respuesta de la reina de las nieves:

-Como usted diga, su majestad.

* * *

 **Ok... pues... bueno, espero que los haya dejado satisfechos.**

 **Oigan, siento la necesidad de expresarles que los amo con intensidad porque, a pesar de que aún no he respondido sus reviews y mensajitos, ustedes no nos han abandonado ni a mi ni a mi historia 3 Prometo pronto pronto agradecerles por su tiempo y sus palabras como antes, me encargaré de darme el tiempo y... ash chiquitos, por favor jamás se conviertan en adultos tan atareados como yo, es terrible :(**

 **Por lo pronto les deseo una excelente semana y pues... otra excelente semana por si no logro subir nada el próximo domingo, y les envío muchos calurosos abrazos. Bye bye! ^_-**


	30. Chapter 30

**No tengo perdón de Dios, lo sé u.u soy una terrible persona y lamento mucho haberlos abandonado. Prometo que mi intención era publicar a mediados de la semana pasada pero el tiempo simplemente se me fue volando y cuando menos pensé: ¡bah! ya era sábado y el capítulo ni siquiera estaba revisado, así que tuve que imprimirle velocidad a esto.**

 **Espero que no haya quedado tan taaaan terrible y que sea de su agrado. Disfruten la lectura (y no me odien mucho por favor).**

* * *

Se encontraba inclinada sobre su escritorio, con la falda en la cintura y Hans detrás de ella, penetrándola con fuerza y aferrándose a su cadera. Pero ya fuera por el montón de preocupaciones que tenía en la cabeza o porque la esquina del mueble se le enterraba en la suave carne del muslo cada vez que el pelirrojo empujaba, le costaba trabajo concentrarse en el placer que se suponía, el acto debía proporcionarle. Tenía que admitir que lo había pasado muy bien las semanas anteriores escabulléndose en su tiempo libre, poniendo como excusa que necesitaba vigilar a Hans cuando Friederick quería pasar tiempo con él o llamándolo a su oficina para hacerle alguna clase de reproche y terminar besuqueándose a puerta cerrada con el príncipe. Sin embargo ya era hora de bajar de su nube y retomar su ritmo de trabajo.

Los pretendientes provenientes de distintos reinos comenzaban a llegar a Arendelle, los preparativos para el baile se aceleraban y el estrés y nerviosismo de tener que tomar una decisión la enfermaba. Era extenuante, le urgía que la semana terminara pronto.

Sus jadeos la regresaron al momento, justo cuando sus manos le apretaron con fuerza las caderas. Las embestidas aumentaron en ritmo y fuerza y supo que Hans estaba por venirse. Terminó con un gruñido y lo sintió desplomarse suavemente sobre su espalda, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-Elsa-dijo con dificultad-no… no terminaste.

-No-respondió también entre jadeos.

-Déjame…

-No, no es necesario-lo empujó con suavidad, haciéndolo salir de ella y retroceder-estoy bien-se bajó las faldas y trató de acomodarse el cabello.

Se giró hacia el príncipe, quien terminaba de arreglar sus ropas.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres…

-No Hans, descuida-insistió-en realidad… debería volver al trabajo.

El pelirrojo pasó los dedos entre su cabellera rojiza y alborotada, antes de asentir resignado.

-Está bien, te dejaré entonces.

-Te lo agradezco-se acercó a él con una sonrisa y lo besó dulcemente en los labios.

Hans la tomó por la cintura, prolongando el beso hasta que ambos tuvieron la necesidad de tomar aire.

-¿Me acompañas a la salida?

-Por supuesto. Por aquí por favor, caballero-le dirigió una última mirada seductora antes de encaminarse a la puerta, con Hans muy cerca detrás de ella.

Estaba punto de abrirla cuando sus fuertes brazos la jalaron hacia él, haciéndola girar para besarla apasionadamente una vez más. Fingiendo renuencia se separó de él, tratando de ocultar otra sonrisa, y en un movimiento fluido e ininterrumpido dio media vuelta, giró la perilla y paró en seco con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

-L-lady Agneta-susurró, helada.

-Buenas tardes su majestad. Oh, ¡Hans! Pero que sorpresa encontrarte aquí… con ella. Te he estado buscando.

-¡Madre! Yo… eh… claro claro, sólo charlábamos sobre… amm…

-¡Sobre Friederick!-agregó Elsa .

-¡Ah claro! Sobre sus... zapatos.

-¿Sus zapatos?-cuestionó la anciana alzando una ceja.

-Sí él… siempre lleva las agujetas desabrochadas y no me parece…

-Ajá, como sea. Entonces, si has terminado de charlar con esta fulana.

-¡Oiga!

-¿Podrías por favor acompañarme durante el té para arreglar los últimos detalles antes de nuestra partida?

El recordatorio de su inminente separación pareció producirles alguna especie de daño físico a juzgar por la expresión en sus rostros. Ambos se miraron con profunda pena antes de bajar la cabeza y aceptar la situación.

-Por supuesto madre-respondió Hans en voz baja-reina Elsa, fue un placer poder conversar un tiempo con usted. Ahora, con su permiso-le tomó la mano y haciendo una suave reverencia besó sus nudillos.

Ella no se atrevió a mirarlo siquiera, simplemente asintió y se dejó hacer. La mujer y el príncipe comenzaron a andar, no sin que antes él le echara un último y triste vistazo a la rubia, quien pronto desapareció detrás de la puerta. Apenas se habían alejado unos pocos metros cuando la voz de lady Agneta resonó por el corredor.

-Cariño, has el favor de acomodarte el cabello-su hijo la miró sorprendido, pero de inmediato atendió a la orden-lo último que nos falta es que comiencen los chismorreos respecto a tus actividades físicas también en este reino de pacotilla.

Por su parte, en la intimidad del despacho, Elsa se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla detrás del escritorio, alzando la cabeza y fijando la vista en el techo, aunque no por mucho tiempo; se sentía exhausta y cerrando los ojos lamentó no poder irse a la cama a tomar una siesta. Suspiró resignada antes de decidirse a comenzar a trabajar, pero apenas tomó el primer papel que esperaba por su firma sobre el escritorio los párpados comenzaron a pesarle, amenazando con cerrarse nuevamente. Recordó las noches que Hans la visitaba en su habitación y cómo después de la frenética actividad sexual el cansancio parecía poseerla y hacerla caer rendida en un profundo y reparador sueño. El pelirrojo lo atribuía, con arrogancia, a sus salvajes habilidades amatorias, pero para ella era simplemente que su de por sí ya agotado cuerpo no podía soportar más trabajo después de un día tan pesado.

-Está bien Elsa, está bien-se dijo en voz alta, soltando el documento y recargando la cabeza sobre sus brazos en el escritorio-será sólo un par de minutos, sólo para descansar los ojos.

Sí, se sintió como si fueran un par de minutos, pero irónicamente en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo su mente, seminconsciente, la llevó a soñar con un enorme campo lleno de flores amarillas, con Friederick montando un hermoso caballo color morado seguido muy de cerca por Olaf, el adorable muñeco de nieve con alas como insecto en su espalda agitándose velozmente hasta alcanzar al pequeño pelirrojo para después, con una enorme sonrisa, devorarle la cabeza y ver con deleite como desde lo que quedaba de cuello comenzaba a manar una extraña y viscosa sustancia que, aún sin acercarse, algo en ella le dijo que se trataba de jalea de zarzamora.

-Buenas tardes majestad. La correspondencia se ha demorado un poco hoy pero ya está aquí y… ¿Elsa?-Kai paró en seco frente a ella, estupefacto ante lo que veían sus ojos.

-¿Ah, sí?-levantó de golpe la cabeza y parpadeó rápidamente unas pocas veces hasta que su vista se aclaró-¿Kai?

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó con preocupación.

-¿Eh? Oh, claro claro, yo sólo… descansaba un poco mis ojos, es todo.

-¿Segura? ¿No quieres que llame…

-No no, no es necesario, ya me siento mucho mejor. Lista para leer todas esas cartas que traes en la mano-respondió con una sonrisa y extendiendo el brazo.

El hombre, renuente y con lentitud le entregó los sobres. Al recibirlos la reina de inmediato puso manos a la obra: tomó su abrecartas, rompió el primer sobre y desdobló con presteza el papel que contenía. Kai la miró trabajar un par de minutos antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más a su majestad?

Su voz pareció sobresaltar a la rubia, quien observándolo distraídamente terminó por negar con la cabeza.

-Eso es todo Kai, gracias.

Pensativo abandonó el estudio justo cuando el rasgar de la pluma sobre papel comenzaba a hacerse escuchar. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quedó ahí parado un momento, hasta que Gerda al pasar a su lado lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Vas a tocar o quieres que lo haga por ti?-preguntó con sorna, pero la expresión en el rostro de su compañero la alarmó-¿Kai? ¿Sucede algo?

El hombre aún sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar, la miró antes de contestar.

-Sí.

Gerda se llevó una mano a los labios, preocupada.

-¿Y es algo… malo?-susurró.

-En realidad querida… creo que sí.

* * *

Revisó una vez más su reloj de bolsillo y bufó exasperado al ratificar que la reunión se había extendido ya durante diez minutos. Volvió a pasear frente a la puerta, de un lado a otro como tigre enjaulado, repasando cada una de las palabras que pretendía escupir apenas tuviera la oportunidad. A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió y un montón de hombres bien vestidos comenzó a salir. Conversaban acaloradamente entre ellos, sin prestarle atención al hombre que esperaba junto a la puerta y que, apenas doblaron por la primera esquina, se adentró apresuradamente en la habitación casi vacía.

El presidente del consejo recogía su saco y su sombrero cuando la presencia de Alexius lo hizo alzar la cabeza.

-Alteza, muy buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes señor.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí?-logró preguntar con amabilidad a pesar de la desconfianza que el joven le provocaba.

-Oh, nada de mucha relevancia.

El anciano lo miró alzando una ceja.

-¿En verdad? ¿Por eso ha esperado todo este tiempo hasta que la reunión terminara?-la expresión del príncipe le provocó gracia-Lo lamento, escuché sus pasos frente a la puerta hace unos minutos, pero debe de comprender que con el baile a tan sólo unos días y la expectativa de la decisión que tomará la reina, nuestras juntas últimamente se han prolongado un poco más de lo esperado.

-Sí, yo… comprendo.

-¿Entonces? Dígame que es tan importante que lo ha hecho perder su tiempo haciendo una zanja frente a nuestra puerta.

-Bueno, yo… yo quería hablar con usted.

-Eso es evidente.

-Hacer un trato-continuó armándose de valor ante la ironía en la voz del anciano.

-¿Un trato?

-Así es.

-¿Respecto a qué y por qué razón habría de interesarme?

Las pupilas del presidente brillaron con curiosidad, haciendo a Alexius sentirse tan seguro al grado de animarse a caminar hacia él.

-Sobre el futuro compromiso de la reina, por supuesto.

-Ah claro, debí de sospecharlo. Supongo que espera que aboguemos por usted.

-Supone bien.

-Y está consciente de que a fin de cuentas es una decisión que su majestad debe de tomar ¿no?

-Claro. A menos que ustedes intercedan.

La idea pareció no agradar al hombre.

-Eso parece algo difícil.

-No, no lo es. Si sabe jugar bien sus cartas, claro.

-¿De qué está hablando?

-Tengo entendido que su majestad ha accedido a matrimoniarse con la condición de que su bastardo permanezca en el reino-comenzó, caminando por el salón y observando sin mucha atención los cuadros en las paredes.

-Eso es verdad, pero ¿quién…

-También tengo entendido que le han exigido procrear un heredero con la esperanza de alejar al bastardo del trono.

-Bueno, naturalmente nosotros…

-¿Sabe de dónde salió ese niño, señor presidente?

La arrogancia en el tono y la sonrisa del príncipe puso en alerta al consejero, aumentando su desconfianza e incertidumbre.

-Lo trajo de las Islas del Sur en su último viaje.

-Sí claro, eso es bien sabido, pero repito: ¿sabe de dónde salió ese niño?-la mirada intensa en los ojos de Alexius hicieron estremecer a su interlocutor.-Entonces permítame informarlo: el niño, mi honorable señor, es hijo del príncipe Hans de dicho reino-ante el respingo que escuchó, sólo rio-lo sé, lo sé, yo también quedé impresionado cuando lo descubrí, pero es verdad: me lo han confesado tanto el príncipe como su madre.

-Eso es… parece… increíble-respondió el hombre atónito.

-Pero no es la única información que vengo a proporcionarle.

-¿Hay más?

-Oh, claro que hay más. Estoy muy bien enterado de que el príncipe no sólo piensa quedarse al baile, sino que también ha comenzado a cortejar a su majestad desde hace varias semanas.

-¿Pero qué…

-Y lamento decirle que ella… ha caído.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ese hombre…

-Un monstruo, lo sé, es un monstruo, pero uno bastante persistente he de admitir; no ha dejado de lado su plan por apoderarse de la corona de Arendelle y me temo que esta vez parece estar muy cerca de triunfar.

-No, eso es imposible-agregó el presidente, dejándose caer de nuevo en la silla-aún si la reina Elsa decidiera tomarlo como esposo, su título no sería más que de príncipe consorte.

-Oh claro, pero ¿qué hay de su descendencia?

-¿Cómo dice?-lo miró desconcertado.

-Debido a que Federico, o como sea que se llame ese niño, no puede acceder al trono gracias a su brillante plan, ha decidido seducir a la reina, lograr quedarse con tan ambicionado título y obviamente procrear con ella. Lo que, a fin de cuentas, seguiría asegurando que tarde o temprano alguien con sangre Westergard acabará sentado en el trono.

-Eso…

-Podría ser peligroso. No sabemos a qué se deba tanta insistencia por parte del príncipe Hans para acceder, de una forma u otra, al trono de Arendelle, pero lo que sí sabemos es que las Islas del Sur se encuentran hundidas en una terrible depresión de la que, seamos honestos, las variadas riquezas de Arendelle podrían ayudarle a salir. Aún a costa de sus habitantes.

-Dios, eso es… eso suena horroroso. Pero me cuesta creer que la reina Elsa permita que dichos intereses se antepongan a las necesidades de su pueblo.

-Mi señor, lamentablemente, y es un hecho, una dama en el poder puede llegar a ser terriblemente peligroso. Ahora, si dicha dama se encuentra "enamorada" y es vilmente influenciada por su amante…

-Eso sería la perdición.

-Lo sé. Es por eso que he venido a proponerle un trato.

El presidente del consejo lo examinó unos segundos, tratando de adivinar de qué podría tratarse la propuesta del extranjero, pero su mente tan turbada a causa de la extraña teoría recién planteada no logró nada.

-Lo escucho entonces.

Alexius sonrió con malicia, antes de encaminarse a la puerta y empujarla suavemente. Esta comenzó a cerrarse con la misma lentitud con que el sabor de la victoria comenzó a llenarle la boca al príncipe.

* * *

Hacía quince minutos o más que el té se había enfriado. Suspiró, fastidiada, y sorbió lo último que quedaba en su taza antes de ponerse en pie.

-Recoge esto-dijo a la mucama obedientemente de pie a unos metros de ella.

-Pero señora-preguntó suavemente aunque sin poder disimular su sorpresa-¿no esperará por su hijo?

-Yo ya terminé mi té.

-Entonces… ¿dejó la otra taza o me la llevo?

Se giró para mirar a la muchacha de una forma tan intimidante que la pobrecilla tembló de pies a cabeza.

-No seas idiota, a ningún hombre le gusta el té frío-se volvió y siguió caminando-mucho menos a mi Hans.

Caminó a toda prisa por los corredores hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su vástago, que encontró entre abierta.

-Luce muy bien su alteza, sin duda atraerá las miradas de muchas damas el día del baile.

-Concuerdo con usted caballero, aunque honestamente hay sólo una mujer cuya atención me gustaría robar.

Escuchó una risilla nasal acompañar a la ladina y melodiosa carcajada de su hijo. Era curioso, pero volver a escucharlo reír tan francamente después de tanto tiempo la llenó de dicha. No sabía por qué se extrañaba: por muchos corajes que la hiciera pasar, Hans no dejaba de ser su hijo, su niño, y lo único que desea una madre es ver feliz a los suyos.

Empujó la puerta y se encontró al príncipe enfundado en un elegante traje de gala color marfil y a la vista saltaba la excelente calidad de las telas y lo bien confeccionado que se encontraba, aunque pensó con orgullo que en Hans cualquier harapo luciría magnífico.

-Oh, madre, lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar-comenzó el pelirrojo apenas la vio entrar-pero es que el sastre llegó y no quería…

-Está bien, descuida-caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde a examinar las prendas-en realidad creo que es excelente. Felicidades, caballero.

-Se lo agradezco mi lady. Creo que es todo lo que su alteza requería para conquistar a su majestad.

Observó a Hans admirando orgulloso su reflejo, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Si no se le ofrece algo más, su alteza, me retiraré.

-Adelante por favor. Y se lo agradezco una vez más.

El hombre, bajito y rechoncho, se encaminó hasta la puerta.

-Al contrario, muchas gracias a usted-y sonriendo se palpó uno de los bolsillos del saco, haciendo que se escuchara un tintineo.

En cuanto se quedaron a solas, lady Agneta dijo:

-Estás empecinado en hacerlo, ¿no es verdad?

-¿En qué?

-En ir al maldito baile, por supuesto.

-Oh, eso. Creí que te referías a conquistar a Elsa.

-Mmm no, por supuesto que no. Sería estúpido preguntarte por algo que ya has logrado.

Hans pareció extrañado, y miró a su madre en busca de una explicación. Ella sólo suspiró antes de ponerse en pie y dirigirse a él.

-¿Por qué Hans, por qué la amas?

-Pe-perdona madre, pero no comprendo.

-Es evidente que sientes algo por ella, y fuerte. Y no lo digo sólo por sus escapadas lujuriosas-tomó el rostro del pelirrojo entre sus manos y con ternura continuó-sino por la forma en que la miras. En que ambos se miran.

El príncipe bajó la mirada, y para su madre fue fácil ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Sí bueno, pero eso no importa-caminó lejos de la mujer, quitándose la chaqueta-Elsa cree que el consejo jamás aprobaría un matrimonio entre nosotros debido a lo sucedido el verano de su coronación.

-Son hombres sensatos, tiene todo el sentido del mundo.

-Pero tú me has preguntado antes la razón por la que la amo.

-Ajá.

-Y madre, todo se debe a que yo he cambiado.

-Hans, eso no…

-Y ella lo ha notado. Ha decidido darme un su voto de confianza y con ello una segunda oportunidad. A veces creo que me quiere más de lo que merezco. Que me quiere más de lo que… me quiero a mí mismo.

-Mi niño-dijo su madre en un susurro.

-Perdona de nuevo el haberte abandonado madre-dijo Hans recuperando el ánimo-permíteme por favor recompensarte con un paseo por los jardines del palacio; creo que los encontrarás de tu agrado.

Ella sabía perfectamente que no, que eran cursis y aburridos, pero como había sucedido desde que Hans era pequeño, le resultó imposible negarse ante esa encantadora sonrisa torcida.

-Claro cielo, eso suena bien.

-Perfecto. Sólo me cambio de ropa y nos vamos.

-Bien, iré a buscar mi sombrilla entonces.

-Claro. Nos vemos en un minuto.

Partió a través del corredor, armando a toda velocidad un nuevo plan en su cabeza; era un cambio drástico, pero su difunto esposo y padre de sus trece hijos siempre le dijo que una de sus mayores cualidades era su capacidad para adaptarse a los cambios y sacar lo mejor de ello. Y esta vez no sería la excepción.

* * *

-¿Elsa? ¡¿Elsa?!

Llevaba buena parte de la tarde buscando a su hermana, y aunque no resultaba extraño que de pronto la rubia pasara muchas horas encerrada en su estudio, el no haberla encontrado incluso en ese lugar fue lo que alertó a Anna. La buscó en el solar, en el salón de arte, en la cocina, en su habitación… pero nada. Y estaba segura de que tampoco había salido porque de lo contrario se lo habría hecho saber a alguien.

Llegó a la puerta de Friederick, una de sus últimas opciones, y después de golpear un par de veces con los nudillos, abrió y asomó la cabeza.

-Elsa, ¿estás aqu…

-¡Sshhhh-el pequeño pecosito de un salto bajó de la cama y corrió presurosamente hacia ella con un dedito en los labios-No _glites_ , la vas a _depetal_ -miró hacia atrás, su vista seguida por la de Anna, hacia donde la reina descansaba plácidamente con el semblante relajado y un libro de cuentos abierto descansando sobre su abdomen-la _moma_ esta _mimis_ -susurró el pequeñito.

-¿Elsa? Pero no…

-Princesa Anna, me da gusto verla-dijo una voz acercándose a ella.

-Oh, ¡Alexius! ¿Cómo te…

-Busco a su hermana, ¿la ha visto?

-Amm bueno, yo…-le echó un último vistazo a la rubia durmiente.

-Qué curioso-escuchó del otro lado del corredor-porque yo también buscaba tener una pequeña charla con su majestad.

-¡Lady Agneta! ¿Terminó su paseo? ¿Qué le parecieron los alrededores del castillo!

-Aburridos. ¿Y la reina Elsa?

-Mi _moma_ está _mimis_ , ¡vete!-gritó Friederick con vocecita aguda, pero ante la helada mirada que le dirigiera la mujer, el pequeño sólo se encogió y se escondió detrás de la puerta que Anna aún sostenía abierta.

-¿Está dormida?-preguntó el príncipe sorprendido-pero es muy temprano, apenas están por servir la cena.

-Sí, normalmente ella no…-miró de nuevo a su hermana justo cuando cambiaba de posición y se acurrucaba en la cama con una sonrisa-esto es algo atípico, pero por favor comprendan: ha estado bajo mucha presión con todo esto del baile y tener que tomar una decisión, se ha sentido tan nerviosa que los últimos días apenas ha probado bocado, no se ha sentido bien y obviamente eso hace mella en su energía. Mi hermana sólo está… cansada. Es todo.

-Claro-comenzó Alexius-supongo que…

-Era de esperarse-interrumpió la anciana.

-¿Perdón?

-No me extraña-suspiró y dio media vuelta-sería tan amable, princesa, de informarle a su hermana que me gustaría reunirme con ella cuanto antes.

-Sí, por su…puesto-respondió, pero la mujer ya iba alejándose. Entonces miró en dirección al príncipe.

-Amm yo sólo… espero verlas en la cena. A ambas-sonrió tímidamente y comenzó a caminar por dónde había llegado.

Por un momento Anna se sintió perdida: ¿debía de despertar a su hermana y pasarle el recado de lady Agneta o avisarle a Gerda y Kai que la cena se retrasaría un poco? Aún se debatía cuando una pequeña figurita rojiza pasó a su lado con dirección a la cama.

-Friederick, ¿qué haces?

Vio al chiquitín subir con algo de dificultad de vuelta a la cama y, también con dificultad, colarse debajo de uno de los brazos de la rubia y acurrucarse a su lado.

-Voy a _momil_ con la _moma_. La voy a _cuidal_ de las quesadillas.

-Pesadillas-lo corrigió.

-Eso dije, quesadillas. Bye _Nanna_ -los cubrió a ambos, como pudo, con su mantita color celeste- _ciela_ la _puelta_ y vete ¿sí?

Por un momento se quedó anonadada en el mismo lugar antes de rendirse y obedecer a su sobrinito.

-Dios-dijo alejándose de la habitación-esto de ser un principito se le ha subido a la cabeza, ¡vaya que si se ha vuelto mandón!

* * *

 **Oigan, no se imaginan lo terrible que fue mi semana, espero que la suya haya sido mucho más bella y que todos tengamos un lunes excelente. Y que no me odien tanto, reitero. Y que este capítulo no les haya parecido basura. Y ya no abandonarlos nunca más.**

 **Les mando un abrazo enorme chiquitines, mis mejores deseos para esta nueva semana y nos seguimos leyendo pronto. Bye bye! ^_-**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello hello!**

 **Ok, no tengo palabras ni excusa lo suficientemente buena para justificar mi ausencia... aún. Pero prometo que para cuando terminen de leer este capítulo ya la tendré.**

 **Así que, disfruten la lectura :)**

* * *

Se vio en la necesidad de interrumpir su trabajo cerca del medio día para poder asistir a la cita con lady Agneta; lo último que le apetecía era estar cerca de ella pero había dicho a Kai que deseaba fervientemente hablarle, y creyó que invitarla a tomar el té les daría la oportunidad y el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. Lo primero que notó al entrar al saloncito fue que la mujer, ya sentada y endulzando el líquido de su taza, trataba con amabilidad al servicio; no dejaba de ser fría y cortante, pero al menos ya había desistido de usas palabras soeces.

-Buenos días su majestad-la saludó sonriendo ligeramente apenas la vio acercarse.

-Buen día, lady Agneta-tomó asiento y pronto la muchacha le sirvió una taza de líquido humeante. El olor la hizo mirarla alzando una ceja-¿Jengibre?

-Majestad-comenzó la muchacha-mi lady pidió…

-Sé que su favorito es el té de anís, pero pedí a la jovencita que cambiara la elección.

-Bien-respondió Elsa alzando la taza y soplando suavemente para enfriarlo-¿alguna razón en especial?

-Creo que le hará bien.

La rubia arrugó la frente, desconcertada.

-Perdón.

-Su hermana dijo que no se ha sentido bien.

-Oh, eso. Sí. Creo que no estaba preparada para todo el estrés que implica tener que elegir un marido en una sola noche.

-Mmm bueno, respecto a eso…

La mujer miró de reojo a la servidumbre, de pie en espera de que se ofreciera algo más, y Elsa entendió.

-Déjanos por favor-ordenó, a lo que la chica obedeció de inmediato. En cuanto se vieron solas, se dirigió a su acompañante-¿más cómoda?

-Se lo agradezco. Como iba diciendo… bueno, no me tomé muy bien la decisión de Hans de quedarse al baile y sé que mi actitud no ha sido la mejor desde que llegué. Y por eso quiero pedirle una sincera disculpa.

La reina interrumpió el viaje de su tacita hacia sus labios para mirar a la dama con la boca abierta.

-¿Pe-perdón?

Lady Agneta suspiró.

-Me he portado mal, he sido grosera y poco comprensiva con usted y su gente, y le pido que me perdone por mi mala actitud.

Hubo un ligero silencio antes de que Elsa, con voz aguda, peguntara incrédula casi en un grito.

-¡¿Es una broma?!

-¿Disculpa?

-Es decir-trato de recuperar la compostura-¿de verdad se está disculpando?

-Lo estoy haciendo.

Elsa no pudo más y se echó a reír, gesto que no complació mucho a la anciana.

-Entiendo, tiene todo el sentido del mundo que le resulte inverosímil, pero debe comprender el sacrificio que esto significa para mí-repentinamente la rubia dejó de reír, ofreciendo una avergonzada disculpa en voz baja-Descuide, no es la primera vez que obtengo esa reacción. De hecho esto lo he hecho pocas veces con anterioridad; doce, para ser exactas-dio un sorbo a su té.

-¿Doce?

-Sí. Con cada una de las, en ese entonces, prometidas de mis hijos. Era de esperarse que en cualquier momento llegara la decimotercera, pero para ser sincera su majestad, no esperaba que fuera aquí, en estas circunstancias y con usted. En realidad, creo que ya había perdido la esperanza de que hubiera una decimotercera vez.

-Lo siento lady Agneta pero… ¿de qué está hablando?

La mujer dejó su taza en la mesa y suspiró una vez más tratando de armarse de valor. Elsa notó el cansancio en sus ojos, que llevaban el mismo tono esmeralda que ya le resultaba tan familiar.

-Quiero que considere a mi hijo como candidato para tomar su mano.

-¿Es… está hablando en serio?

-Niña, ¿crees que me tomaría la molestia de tomar el té contigo, ofrecerte una disculpa y sincerarme, si no estuviera hablando en serio?

-Oh, bueno, yo…

-No sé por qué me molesto-susurró irritada antes de ponerse en pie-Soy madre, reina Elsa, y es difícil que algo se nos escape aun cuando se trata de hijos ajenos; sé lo que usted significa para mi hijo y puedo ver que a usted tampoco le es indiferente él. Incluso me siento bastante segura al decir que usted corresponde a sus sentimientos-la rubia bajó la vista, ruborizada-sólo quería hacerle saber que…-comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta-lo apruebo. Le agradezco su tiempo majestad, con su permiso.

Estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación cuando la trémula voz de la joven llamó su atención. Pero fue el tono de desesperación que percibió en ella lo que la hizo parar.

-El consejo jamás lo aprobará-se apresuró a decir, girándose en su silla para mirar a la anciana-y mi hermana probablemente se opondría, y yo no podría con toda esa presión.

Lady Agneta se giró.

-Te aseguro que podrías con ella… sobre todo con el apoyo incondicional de él. Niña, si algo te puedo asegurar, incluso jurar, es que Hans jamás te dejaría sola. Nunca y bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y si tu hermana te ama tanto como la amas tu a ella creo que llegará a comprender tu sentir y la decisión tomada.

-No la conoce.

-¿Acaso es un monstruo? ¿Te odia y guarda el rencor suficiente como para desear tu infelicidad?

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Pues ahí lo tienes! Hablando se entiende la gente niña, y eso es lo que debes hacer con ella.

-Pe-pero la gente de mi reino…-comenzó, poniéndose en pie y retorciendo con nerviosismo sus dedos.

La anciana rio con cierta amargura ante su nueva duda.

-Ellos lo adoran; no olvidan lo que hizo por ellos en tu ausencia. El día de ayer me llevó a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, en contra de mi voluntad he de decir, pero admito que las innumerables muestras de afecto y respeto que le prodigó tu gente a mi hijo me dejó sorprendida, así que creo que por ellos no deberías preocuparte. Además, si fueron capaces de darte una segunda oportunidad a ti que congelaste el reino entero matando sus cosechas y animales y poniéndolos en riesgo, no veo porque no habrían de dársela a él que lo único que hizo fue tratar de cortar tu cabeza con la intención de poner fin al crudo y precipitado invierno.

Eso último incomodó visiblemente a la reina, pero mordiéndose la lengua lo dejó pasar antes de volver a hablar.

-Sin embargo sigue el impedimento del consejo.

-Tú eres la reina. Si ya te están obligando a matrimoniarte al menos ten el valor de exigir que respeten tu decisión.

La rubia se quedó cabizbaja, pensando. Cuando salió de su trance, lady Agneta a se había retirado.

* * *

La mañana del día del baile fue terrible. Había pasado una muy mala noche y lo último que quería era salir de la cama, aunque probablemente se debía a la imperiosa necesidad por evitar los acontecimientos de ese día. Sin embargo, a raíz de la conversación con lady Agneta, había tomado una decisión y aunque la llenaba de pánico la idea de ponerse al tú por tú con el consejo estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante.

-¡Buenos días su majestad!-saludó Gerda entrando con una bandeja de comida-Hoy es un día muy importante pero sobre todo agitado, así que lo mejor será que comencemos de una buena vez.

Elsa se incorporó en la cama, recargando la espalda en los mullidos almohadones a la espera de que Gerda llegara hasta ella. El desayuno olía delicioso, y aunque se sentía exhausta el olor de las tostadas pareció infundirle ánimos. Sin embargo, cuando su mucama estaba ya a unos pocos pasos de la cama, algo la obligó a levantarse de golpe y correr hacia el cuarto de baño. En la primera cubeta que encontró vomitó escandalosamente lo poco que llevaba en el estómago y para cuando Gerda llegó a su lado ella ya estaba incorporándose, temblorosa y con la frente perlada en sudor, para limpiarse la boca.

-Querida, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó sinceramente preocupada.

-Sí, creo que sí. Algo debió hacerme daño, porque me siento fatal.

-Cielo creo que estás demasiado estresada. Ven y recuéstate un momento más.

-No puedo Gerda, tengo que bajar y…

-¡Oh, patrañas! Eres la reina, pueden esperar un poco-rodeándole los hombros con el brazo la encaminó de regreso a la cama-entiendo lo extenuantes que han sido los últimos días, todos lo hemos visto e incluso vivido. Pero tranquila-la metió bajó el edredón y la arropó-muy pronto todo pasará.

-Sí Gerda-respondió somnolienta y con los ojos ya cerrados, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro-no sabes lo mucho que anhelo eso.

-Eso es. Informaré que te retrasarás un poco pero descuida, Kai y yo nos encargaremos de todo, tú descansa un poco y dentro de un momento regresaré.

Esperó una respuesta, pero la reina ya se había quedado dormida. Abandonó la habitación y justo cuando se alejaba encontró en su camino a Kai.

-¿Está su majestad lista?

-No, no lo está.

El hombre, sorprendido, miró su reloj de bolsillo.

-Pero ya es tarde, normalmente ella…

-Está exhausta Kai, y demasiado estresada. Arendelle no arderá en llamas sólo porque su majestad duerma veinte minutos más.

-Pe-pero…

-Ven-le dijo tomándolo por un brazo y haciéndolo emprender la marcha-hay un par de cosas con las que necesito que me ayudes; tratemos de adelantar un poco el trabajo antes de que Elsa despierte.

* * *

Friederick se encontraba en el cuarto de baño junto a Kristoff, mirando con admiración al rubio rasurando el poco vello facial que llevaba. Cuando se percató de que este había terminado, preguntó:

- _Kistoff_ , ¿yo puedo?

Su compañero rio.

-Tal vez más adelante amiguito.

El pequeño sonrió con emoción. Kristoff se colocó un poco de bálsamo para después de afeitar, algo de colonia, se aseguró de que el cabello bien engominado y peinado hacia atrás siguiera en su lugar y procedió a colocarse la camisa.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó el pecosito.

-Al baile. Dentro de unas horas tu madre conocerá a muchos sujetos que están ansiosos por tomar su mano en matrimonio, y Anna y yo nos aseguraremos de darles el visto bueno y si es necesario, hacer que aquellos que huelan a arenques o beban demasiado no se le acerquen ni un poco.

-¿Mi moma?

-Así es.

-¿Mi moma va a bailar?

-Seguro así será. Y seguro eso no la ha de emocionar mucho.

-¿Y tú y _Nanna_ también van a bailar?

Kristoff bufó irritado mientras terminaba de abrochar los botones de las mangas.

-No si puedo evitarlo. Aunque seguro no lo lograré.

-¡Yo _quelo il_!-dijo Friederick alzando los brazos emocionado.

-¡Sería increíble que estuvieras ahí amiguito! Pero me temo que no podrá ser-vio con diversión el puchero en el rostro del niño, e inclinándose hacia él le dijo-pero oye, pediré a Gerda y Anna que me dejen leerte un cuento antes de que tú te duermas y yo tenga que ir al estúpido baile y prometo que mañana dejaré que me acompañes al pueblo a hacer algunas entregas, ¿qué dices eh?

Friederick se cruzó de brazos y arrugó la nariz.

-¡No! _Quelo_ ir al _etúpilo_ baile.

-Ok ok-se enderezó entre alarmado y molesto-cuidado con esa boca jovencito, esas no son palabras que…

-¡ _Etúpilo etúpilo etú_ ….-comenzó a gritar el pequeño, hasta que la mano del rubio le cubrió la boca justo cuando Kai entraba en la habitación.

-Hey Kai-lo saludó Kristoff sin descubrir la boquita del aún más irritado pelirrojito-¿qué te trae por aquí?

-La princesa Anna lo está buscando.

-Oh, gracias-lanzó una última mirada de reproche al pequeñito antes de apresurarse a tomar su saco y salir disparado de la habitación.

Friederick observó serenamente a Kai, quien con las cejas fruncidas agregó:

-Pero… no le dije en dónde está.

* * *

Tomó el té en la habitación de su madre y cuando hubo terminado se encaminó directo a su propio cuarto con la intención de tomar un baño y comenzar a prepararse para el baile. Decidió desviarse un poco para pasar frente a la puerta de Elsa con la intención de hacerle una pequeña visita, sin embargo no le sorprendió encontrar a todo un ejército de mucamas revoloteando por el pasillo. Siguió su camino y a los pocos metros se encontró de frente con el príncipe rival, quien le ofreció una sonrisa altanera.

-Hansy, ¿qué tal va tu día? ¿Ya listo para el baile?

-Alejandro, pero que sorpresa. Quisiera decir que me da gusto encontrarte pero la verdad es que no.

La sonrisa del moreno estuvo a punto de caer, irritado con la insolencia de su contrincante, pero reuniendo todas sus fuerzas logró mantenerse sereno.

-Descuida mentecato, el sentimiento es mutuo.

Hans se limitó a lanzar una pequeña carcajada y siguió caminando, pero al pasar al lado de Alexius, este agregó:

-¿Aún irás al baile, Hans?

-Claro-respondió el pelirrojo sin siquiera detenerse-¿por qué no habría de hacerlo?

-Tienes razón, eres libre de ira donde te plazca en este lugar, es sólo que… considero mi deber, como tu amigo claro, el informarte que estarías perdiendo el tiempo si decides presentarte al baile con la intención de pretender a su majestad.

Eso sí que lo hizo detenerse.

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó volviéndose de lado y alzando una ceja.

-Si lo que pretendes es pasar un buen rato y beber un poco, entonces no te detendré, pero como dije, si tus deseos son tomar a la reina Elsa como esposa, entonces harías bien en empacar tus cosas y marcharte de una vez.

Hans lo examinó durante un momento, sopesando sus palabras antes de exhalar con una pequeña risa burlona y responder:

-Que buen consejo, gracias. Lástima que tú y yo ya no somos amigos.

Y lo dejó plantado a medio pasillo mientras se alejaba silbando la marcha nupcial*

* * *

Pasó los primeros quince minutos buscando a Anna de habitación en habitación, y los siguientes veinte maldiciendo a Kai por no haberle proporcionado la información completa. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido, y de quitarse el maldito saco que le estorbaba, cuando el bullicio saliendo de la puerta de una de las habitaciones llamó su atención. Se encaminó, sabía a dónde iba, pero aun así se llevó una buena sorpresa.

Personas entrando y saliendo de la habitación de la reina, eso no era de extrañarse, pero lo que lo desconcertó fue la palidísima (más de lo normal) reina, ataviada en un hermoso vestido de gala color azul rey, pulcramente peinada y maquillada y con la brillante tiara de su madre reposando sobre su cabeza, sentada con el rostro desencajado en la orilla de la cama.

Sin poder evitarlo y haciendo caso omiso a sus adoloridos pies atrapados dentro de los malditos zapatos nuevos, se adentró en la habitación y caminó directo hacia ella, quien parecía ser completamente ignorada por el resto de mujeres atareadas.

-Hey-la saludó suavemente, caminando hacia ella.

Elsa alzó la cabeza de golpe, sorprendida con su presencia.

-Kristoff, ¿qué haces aqu…? Oh-agregó al notar que llevaba su traje de gala.

El rubio se percató de la causa de su expresión y, ruborizado, se llevó una mano a la nuca.

-Amm sí, luzco como un idiota.

-¡Oh, no no! No me malinterpretes por favor. Creo que luces muy apuesto-respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

-Seguro Anna te pidió que dijeras eso cuando me vieras.

Ella rio.

-No, te lo prometo. Ni siquiera la he visto desde el día de ayer. De verdad creo que te ves bien.

Kristoff se encogió de hombros, avergonzado, antes de hacerle una pequeña seña hacia la cama. Ella comprendió, y después de recoger la falda de su vestido dio un par de palmaditas al colchón a su lado, invitándolo a tomar asiento.

-Y… ¿bien?-comenzó-¿estás lista para esta noche?

La reina lo miró, desconsolada.

-¿Luzco lista?

Le sonrió con la intención de tranquilizarla antes de asegurarle que sí, pero lo que salió de su boca fue:

-Luces terrible-la expresión en el rostro de Elsa le hizo arrepentirse de inmediato, y se apresuró a ofrecer una disculpa cuando notó que de un momento a otro se echaría a llorar-¡No quise decir eso! Es decir… yo no… es que…

-Kristoff.

-O sea, luces bien pero no tan bien… pero tampoco tan terrible… yo no…

-Kristoff.

-Lo sé, soy un idiota.

-Kristoff-se acercó lo más que la esponjadísima falda le permitió y susurró-me siento terrible, no sé si seré capaz de hacer esto.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Claro que puedes.

Comenzó a retorcerse los dedos, nerviosa.

-Es que… habrá tanta gente, tantos sujetos deseando contraer matrimonio conmigo a pesar de que jamás nos hemos visto antes, tantas personas al pendiente de mi decisión… no lo sé.

-¿No sabes a quién elegir? Mmmm, tiene sentido, sólo has conocido a dos candidatos y…

-No, quiero decir que no sé si quiero hacerlo-Kristoff frunció las cejas-No sé si quiero casarme.

-Oh, ya veo-se quedó pensativo uno segundos, mirando fijamente sus malditos zapatos-eso… parece complicado Elsa; dudo mucho que el consejo te permita negarte.

Ella suspiró decepcionada.

-Lo sé, no tengo escapatoria.

Ambos guardaron silencio. La gente seguía yendo y viniendo sin siquiera prestarles atención al par de rubios. De pronto, Kristoff exhaló sonriendo. Miró a su lado, a la desconsolada reina, y acercándose a ella le susurró.

-Oye, tengo una idea, y creo que te animará-ella lo miró con ojos acuosos y desconcertados-¿crees que…-miró a su alrededor-puedas escaparte dentro de unos veinte minutos y bajar a la biblioteca?

-¿A la biblioteca?

-Sí-comenzó a ponerse en pie, pero sin subir el volumen de voz continuó-al fondo, detrás del último estante

Elsa supo de qué le hablaba: un pequeño y oscuro espacio que quedaba oculto a los ojos de cualquier curioso o estudioso que entrara en la habitación y en el que solía esconderse junto con su hermana de su madre cuando hacían alguna travesura. También un par de semanas atrás había utilizado ese espacio para romancear con Hans, y por un momento se preguntó si él había descubierto ese pequeño escondite de la misma forma que el príncipe. Pero pensar a un hombre tan educado y a su hermana enredados de la misma forma la hizo sonrojar.

-Está bien-dijo.

El rubio asintió, conforme y sonriendo, y antes de dejar la habitación lo más rápido que sus doloridos pies se lo permitieron se inclinó suavemente para besar a la reina en la frente.

Recorrió con prisa los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta que buscaba. Tocó un par de veces y esperó impaciente por una respuesta. Estaba a punto de levantar el brazo para volver a tocar cuando esta se abrió y frente a él se encontró el príncipe sureño, quien alzó una ceja al verlo.

-¿Sí?

Por un momento Kristoff se quedó sin habla; Hans ya llevaba su traje de gala pulcramente confeccionado, y no pudo evitar que la mandíbula se le cayera hasta el suelo al notarlo.

-Pe-pero… porque… tu…

-Lo lamento, pero no comprendo tu extraño dialecto aborigen, ¿puedes ser un poco más claro?

-¡¿Por qué luces tan bien mientras yo parezco un idiota?!

-Ah, eso. Bueno, lo lamento pero no tengo ninguna respuesta que pueda dejarte satisfecho.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Hans se encogió de hombros.

-Soy muy apuesto, es herencia de familia.

-¡Ay por favor!

-Ahora, si no tienes nada más importante que agregar, me voy a disculpar para continuar con mi…

-¡No no, espera! Tengo que pedirte algo.

-Ok, dime.

Kristoff dudó. ¿Sería una buena idea? Tuvo la necesidad de alejarse y dejar el asunto por la paz, pero el recuerdo de Elsa tan desanimada lo hizo tomar valor.

-Tienes que ir a la biblioteca, dentro de veinte minutos.

-Amm, ok. Mmm… no, lo siento pero estoy…

El rubio dio un par de pasos hacia él y alzando un puño repitió con los dientes apretados.

-Vas a ir a la biblioteca, dentro de veinte minutos, y te dirigirás directo al último estante, el del fondo, y buscarás justo detrás de él.

-O-ok-tartamudeó Hans-y ¿exactamente que debo buscar?

Kristoff comenzaba a darse la vuelta cuando respondió:

-Lo sabrás cuando lo encuentres.

Se retiró del lugar, dejando al príncipe con más preguntas que respuestas y tratando de no pensar más en lo que acababa de hacer. Regresó a su habitación, ahora vacía, y estaba por cerrar la puerta tras de sí cuando un agudo grito llamó su atención.

-¡Kristoff!-lo llamó Anna-¡Aquí estás! He estado buscándote por todo el palacio, ¿acaso no te dijo Kai que me vieras en el vestíbulo?

-Amm, eh… ¿no?

-¿De verdad?-preguntó más sorprendida que molesta-Que raro, ese tipo de cosas no suelen olvidársele. Ash, como sea, necesito de tu ayuda.

-Dime en qué puedo auxiliarte.

-Necesito que vayas con Elsa.

-Ok, ¿y luego?

Anna unió sus manos, apretándolas con nerviosismo.

-Gerda me dijo que no se sentía muy bien esta mañana, que al parecer esta muy nerviosa y, bueno, quería que…

-¿La vigile?

La pelirroja suspiró.

-Sólo que te asegures de que llegue sana y salva al baile por favor. Pero sobre todo… que llegue.

-Anna-comenzó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-dudo mucho que tu hermana trate de escapar por una ventana.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón-sin embargo su preocupación parecía no disiparse-pero también necesito que me ayudes con algo más.

-¿Algo más?

-Necesito que… la mantengas alejada de Hans.

Su petición no sólo lo tomó desprevenido, sino que lo hizo ruborizar al recordar lo que justo acababa de hacer.

-¿Pe-pero por qué?

Ella agitó la cabeza, negando en un intento de restarte importancia.

-Son sólo… ideas mías, es todo. Pero me sentiría más tranquila de saber que estás con ella en estos momentos tan, no lo sé, ¿aterradores? Sé que la cuidarás y te asegurarás de que esté fuera de peligro.

El rubio no sabía que hacer; de verdad quería auxiliar a su novia pues odiaba verla tan preocupada y agobiada, pero tampoco se atrevía a rebelarle la verdad por temor a su reacción. Lo último que necesitaba era aparecer en el salón de baile con esa ropa ridícula, el peinado estúpido y un ojo morado.

-De-descuida, me aseguraré de que no escape y de que nadie le corte la cabeza-respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, y la chica pareció respirar tranquila.

-Gracias, Kristoff, eres el mejor-se acercó y poniéndose de puntillas lo besó en la mejilla-será mejor que me vaya, aún quedan algunos pendientes por arreglar antes de que comiencen a llegar los invitados. ¡Nos vemos!

Se marchó con paso presuroso, y apenas la vio desaparecer por una esquina, casi corrió a toda velocidad de vuelta a la habitación de la reina. ¿Qué haría una vez que llegara ahí? No lo sabía, pero ya se aseguraría de improvisar algo. O al menos eso trataría.

* * *

Esperaba con impaciencia la gran noche. SU gran noche. Sentía que las piernas le quemaban, le urgía empezar a pasear por el salón de baile, pavonearse frente al resto de las damas y de su competencia, especialmente de Hans. Le urgía recibir las buenas nuevas pero sobre todo, que el resto de los visitantes las supieran. Especialmente Hans. Decidió estirar un poco las piernas, dejó su habitación y comenzó a pasear por los pasillos del palacio, tratando de memorizar cada vuelta, cada cuadro y cada puerta del que pronto, muy pronto, sería su nuevo hogar. Ya podía saborear la victoria.

Se acercaba a la biblioteca, uno de sus lugares menos favoritos en cualquier palacio; la literatura no era lo suyo, y el desperdiciar su tiempo sentado y leyendo las locas ideas de algún destrampado desconocido no le parecía atractivo. Pensó en darse la vuelta antes de acercarse un poco más, pero unos cuchicheos atraparon su tención. Aguardó a la distancia con la intención de averiguar de quienes se trataba, y su curiosidad sólo logró aumentar cuando a quienes vio aparecer eran la dueña de sus fantasías, Elsa, y el plebeyo que rondaba a su hermana.

-No lo sé Kristoff-susurró ella-es que…-miró a su alrededor nerviosa-esto no me parece correcto.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó un poco despreocupado mientras la tomaba suavemente por la muñeca y la jalaba con él hacia el interior de la habitación-Lo que tú necesitas es relajarte un poco y creo que yo tengo la solución.

Ambos se perdieron dentro de la biblioteca y la puerta comenzó a chirriar conforme se iba cerrando, sin lograr hacerlo del todo. Alexius, más intrigado y receloso que nunca, se acercó sigilosamente a la habitación.

-¡Kristoff! ¡No! Creo que deberíamos regresar.

-No, ¿por qué?

-¡Porque no es correcto! No deberíamos estar aquí, con toda esa gente preparando la fiesta tan cerca y… a escondidas de Anna. ¡Dios, Anna!-de pronto parecía alterada-¡Si se enterara no me lo perdonaría! ¡Ni a ti!

-Descuida, todo estará bien. Creo que ella lo… comprendería-hubo un pequeño silencio que pronto fue interrumpido por un bufido del rubio-Ok ok, será mejor que ella no se entere.

-Sí. Descubrir que hacemos esto, y a sus espaldas, seguro le partiría el corazón.

-Amm… Elsa, tal vez si le explicáramos los sentimientos que hay aquí involucrados… ¿lo has intentado?

-¿Los sent…? ¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno de… esto.

Otro silencio.

-¿Esto? Kristoff, fuiste tú quien me trajo aquí. E insisto, lo mejor sería…

-Elsa, por favor, sólo una última vez.

-¿Una última…

-Es que-su tono de voz bajó aún más, y sin duda había tristeza en él-quizás esta sea la última vez Elsa. ¿Lo comprendes?

Más silencio, pero esta vez seguido por ligeros sollozos.

-Escucha-continuó el rubio-el tiempo es poco así que debemos…

Se interrumpió cuando escuchó el ruido proveniente de un objeto cayendo con estruendo al suelo; Alexius, siguiendo las voces hipnotizado a la vez que trataba de pasar desapercibido, empujó sin querer la mesita que se encontraba junto a la puerta y en la que reposaba una extraña pero elegante figura de madera, seguro algún regalo de un reino vecino. Al notar el repentino silencio que siguiera al eco del golpe, se apresuró a regresar por donde había llegado y desaparecer tras la primera esquina, sin siquiera volver la vista atrás hasta resguardarse de nuevo en su habitación.

Cuando Kristoff corrió hacia la puerta por más que buscó a lo largo del pasillo no encontró nada. Al menos hasta que Hans apareció por una esquina, y molesto lo animó a apurar el paso. Por supuesto, el príncipe hizo caso omiso, y cuando estaba ya sólo a unos pocos pasos de la puerta el rubio lo jaló por el saco hacia el interior.

-Te dije veinte minutos-le recriminó apretando los dientes-ya tendrías que haber llegado.

-Sí sí-fue todo lo que respondió, quitándose las manos del rubio de encima y sacudiéndose la ropa-¿Entonces? ¿Está aquí?

Kristoff hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia el espacio en el que se encontraba la reina resguardada.

-Está esperándote.

Hans asintió, y para sorpresa de su acompañante había un poco de arrepentimiento. El príncipe comenzó a caminar, pero volvió la vista cuando sintió al hombretón hacer lo mismo pero en sentido contrario.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó.

-A vigilar. Si alguien se acerca silbaré la primera tonada que se me ocurra antes de entrar a la biblioteca, como si me interesara buscar… lo que sea, aquí.

El pelirrojo asintió.

-Bien. Te lo agradezco.

-Pero ¡hey! Será mejor que se apresuren, seguro la desaparición de Elsa pronto llamará la atención-se dio la vuelta sin esperar una respuesta, y un poco malhumorado salió, cerrando la puerta.

Se recargó en el marco de esta, cruzando los brazos, maldiciendo al par de enamorados y orando porque Anna no descubriera lo que acababa de hacer.

Mientras tanto, Hans se encaminó directo, aunque con paso dudoso, hacia donde se encontraba Elsa. Tragó con dificultad, ansioso, y estaba a punto de abrir la boca para llamarla cuando una alta y esbelta figura se abalanzó sobre él.

De inmediato juntaron los labios, hambriento el uno del otro; ella se colgó de su cuello y enredó las piernas alrededor de su cadera con dificultad a causa de la abultada falda. Él la sostuvo por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo mientras avanzaba torpemente hasta que la espalda de la rubia chocó contra la pared del oscuro escondite. Se besaron con avidez, las manos de uno exploraron con locura el cuerpo del otro y pronto los jadeos inundaron su pequeño espacio secreto. Los pies de la reina volvieron al suelo, pero no se lo recriminó y por el contrario apuró sus manos hacia la cintura del príncipe y buscó la forma de desabrochar el pantalón mientras él le alzaba las muchas capas de tela para después, tomando una de sus níveas piernas y alzándola a la altura de su cadera, entrar en ella con desesperación. Trataron de ser lo más rápidos y silenciosos posible, cosa que se dificultó conforme iban acercándose al clímax, pero una vez alcanzado este ambos dejaron escapar unos cuantos gemidos ya incontenibles.

Trataron de recobrar la compostura, arreglarse las ropas y regresar cada cabello a su lugar, aunque no lo hicieron con muchos ánimos. Hans descubrió que se sentía tremendamente agotado, pero no como las ocasiones anteriores en que gozara de las atenciones amorosas de la reina, sino de una forma un poco más emocional. Quería rendirse, ya no quería pretender que ella le era indiferente, que su presencia le repugnaba o sus palabras lo exasperaban, quería que el reino entero, el suyo y el de ella, supieran que estaba enamorado. Enamorado. Le parecía una palabra demasiado grande, pesada y cursi, pero ¿de qué otra forma podía explicarse lo que sentía por Elsa? Esa mujer lo tenía en la palma de su mano, sería capaz de dejarse manipular por ella con tal de verla feliz, y estaba dispuesto a morir para asegurar su bienestar y permanencia en este mundo. El sentimiento no le era ajeno, había sólo una persona por la que daría todo eso y más, y ese era su hijo. Después de tantas semanas a su lado ya le era inconcebible vivir sin la presencia de ambos. Por momentos incluso olvidaba la razón por la que había casi provocado el naufragio y llegado hasta Arendelle, olvidaba que su objetivo principal era separarlos para provocar la desdicha de su majestad. Sin embargo ya no se sentía con la capacidad para lograrlo; prefería marcharse y dejarlos a ambos con tal de que siguieran siendo felices, a pesar de que el sólo hecho de pensar en tal acto le provocaba un dolor desgarrador en el pecho.

Se acercó más a ella y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo que a los pocos segundos fue correspondido. La besó repetidas veces en la coronilla y aunque moría de ganas por decirle todo lo que sentía, no se atrevió a hacerlo. A los pocos minutos Kristoff apareció frente a ellos, robándole la oportunidad de siquiera intentarlo.

Los miró, aún entrelazados, y Hans sin soltarla y con la mejilla descansando sobre su platinada cabeza dijo:

-No silbaste.

-Ustedes ya habían terminado-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

El rubio se rascó la nuca, incómodo.

-Porque ya había entrado antes… cuando aún no terminaban.

-Oh.

-Elsa-dijo esta vez con suavidad-debemos irnos-ella no se movió aun cuando Hans trató de liberarla, pero sus brazos seguían alrededor del torso del príncipe-dije a Gerda que la ayudaría a buscarte; te necesitan abajo.

-No-fue todo lo que masculló la reina, haciendo suspirar a Kristoff.

-Elsa, por favor. El baile está por empezar.

El pelirrojo, obligándola a separarse, tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Debes marcharte. Pero descuida-agregó al notar el gesto compungido de su amada-nos veremos allá abajo. Y por favor, no reserves tu primer baile de la noche para mí. Preferiría que fuera el último.

Le sonrió, tratando de relajar el ambiente, pero en sus orbes celestes pudo ver todo menos tranquilidad.

Finalmente y sin decir más, lo soltó. Con delicadeza Kristoff la tomó por el brazo, haciéndola avanzar y guiándola mientras ella no despegaba la mirada de Hans. Su andar era lento, por lo que terminó por tomarla de la cintura y empujarla para que apretara el paso. Una vez fuera de la biblioteca hicieron un pequeño alto que el rubio aprovechó para tratar de acomodar un par de cabellos rebeldes que habían escapado del pulcro moño que llevaba Elsa esa noche. Ella lucía terriblemente triste, pero armándose de valor le ofreció galantemente su brazo, gesto que ella miró un poco dudosa.

-Anna me pidió que me asegurara de que llegues al baile. Sé que eso es lo último que quieres y te pido por favor que me perdones, pero no quiero fallarle también con respecto a esta tarea.

La reina suspiró antes de colgarse de su brazo, resignada.

-Descuida, comprendo: es horrible fallarle a la persona a la que amas, sobre todo cuando tienes en tus manos la oportunidad de no hacerlo.

* * *

 _ ***La marcha nupcial de Mendelssohn, incluida en el ballet "el sueño de una noche de verano" que está basado en la obra del mismo nombre escrita por Shakespeare, no fue compuesta hasta 1842, lo que significa que, para la época en que está ambientada esta historia, seguro aún no existía. Pero, oigan, Mendelssohn es mi compositor favorito y esa pieza me encanta, así que he decidido tomarme esa pequeña libertad porque… pues YOLO.**_

 **Tengo que confesarles algo terrible: me he quedado sin colchonchito. Me refiero a que cuando ustedes leían el capítulo más nuevo, yo ya tenía escritos los siguientes cuatro, pero debido al trabajo, otros proyectitos "escritoriles" y a mi desidia, ese colchon se ha acabado. Me toma aproximadamente dos semanas escribir algo, revisarlo y subirlo... y ahí tienen la excusa :( Lo sé, terrible, pero prometo que no los abandonaré y trataré de retomar el ritmo.**

 **Por lo pronto espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que por favor no me odien mucho. Yo los sigo queriendo**

 **Y ya, no tengo nada más que decir. Pero les deseo una maravillosa semana y nos leemos pronto pronto, lo prometo. Bye bye! ^_-**


	32. Chapter 32

**Jo jo jo de nuevo. Si es la primera vez que usted recibe este saludo de mi parte pues es porque no ha leído el pequeñísimo One Shot que les regalé ayer. ¡Lealo! Ahora, lamento haberlos abandonado tanto tiempo pero entre el terrible bloqueo, no creativo, sino "escritoril" por el que pasé y el excesivo trabajo... y las compras navideñas y las citas médicas, y el nutriologo y el choque y el coche en el taller... uff, no me quedaba nada de tiempo para revisar y subir capítulos. Me alegra informarles que, si todo sale bien, mis ausencias ya no serán tan prolongadas.**

 **Por lo pronto y a manera de disculpa, les dejo este nuevo capítulo que pues tampoco a revisado mi beta reader (ajá, más regaños y menos regalos es lo que tendré estas fechas) pero que espero sea de su agrado. Así que, ¡disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Moría de ansias por irse de ahí, la música del otro lado de la puerta le estaba provocando un terrible ataque de ansiedad, pero no sabía como quitarse a Elsa de encima, quien llevaba al menos cinco minutos en completo silencio y apretándole fuertemente el brazo.

-Amm-comenzó, en un intento de llamar su atención. Pero no fue fructífero-Elsa, ¿me escuchas?-esperó un momento para ver si recibía respuesta-¿Elsa?

-¿Eh? Oh, lo siento, ¿decías algo?

-Mmm no precisamente, sólo… trataba de desenterrar tus uñas de mi carne.

-Oh por dios, ¡lo lamento tanto!-de inmediato lo soltó, visiblemente abochornada-no era mi intención.

-No, descuida, era sólo una broma. No me hacías daño… casi. Amm, escucha, Elsa-bajó la voz hasta convertirse en sólo un susurro-es hora de que me vaya; debo ir al salón y avisarle a Kai que estás lista para ser llamada-ella asintió pesarosa-¿estarás bien?

Ella se tomó un breve momento para responder, pero le pareció que llevaba horas en silencio. Finalmente la rubia asintió.

-Gracias Kristoff. Puedes retirarte.

Él comenzó a retroceder, con una ligera y triste sonrisa en el rostro, y antes de girarse le dedicó una reverencia a la que ella respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

En cuanto se vio sola sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. "Serénate Elsa" pensó "te has enfrentado a cosas peores… que un montón de sujetos deseosos por meterse a la cama contigo mientras usan la corona de consorte". A lo lejos escuchó la voz de Kai, y aunque no distinguió sus palabras la experiencia le dijo que era momento de salir.

En cuanto entró al salón de baile, el brillo del enorme candelabro que colgaba del techo la deslumbró; tuvo que parpadear en repetidas ocasiones hasta que sus ojos lograron acostumbrarse a la luz, pero entonces deseó no haberlo hecho. El lugar estaba en completo silencio y abarrotado de gente, en su mayoría hombres, que la miraban fijamente. Se sintió cohibida y su primer impulso fue echar a correr. Pero logró contenerse, aunque no pronunciar palabra alguna. Para su suerte ahí estaba Kai, a su lado.

-Que continué la música.

De inmediato la banda se volvió a escuchar, y con los primeros acordes la reina recuperó el aliento. Lentamente caminó hacia el trono con toda la intención de reposar un rato, pues sentía las piernas entumidas y el estómago revuelto, pero un grupo de caballeros se acercaron a ella antes de que lograra llegar a su lugar de destino.

-Reina Elsa.

-Su majestad, es un honor tener por fin el placer de conocerla.

-Mi bella dama, permítame presentarle mis respetos.

-¡Santos rábanos colorados!-exclamó pisándose la lengua un hombre al fondo del ansioso grupo-Que alguien me pellizque una nalga y me diga que esto no es un sueño, ¡pero que mujer tan hermosa!-tambaleándose y evidentemente alcoholizado caminó hacia ella un hombre alto, barrigón, con un gracioso y tupido bigotillo y que aparentaba unos cuarenta y tantos años-Muero de ganas por llevarte conmigo y presentarte a mis hijos y mi ex esposa; la muy pérfida va a rogar por unírsenos en la cama.

Sus inoportunos comentarios no sólo incomodaron a la pretendida, sino también al resto del grupo. El ebrio estaba por agregar algo más cuando Anna, corriendo hacia él y tomándolo por un brazo lo interrumpió.

-Barón Feraud, ¿ya probó los canapés? Están deliciosos, déjeme acompañarlo a la mesa en la que se encuentran, antes de que se terminen.

-¿Canapés? Jesús María y José, ¡amo los canapés! La bruja de mi ex esposa los odiaba, pero desde que nos separamos ¡como tantos como pueda!

Comenzaron a alejarse, no sin que antes la princesa echara un vistazo a su hermana y le sonriera a la vez que guiñaba un ojo. Elsa sólo sonrió agradecida. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto escuchó a los caballeros restantes demandar su atención.

-Majestad…

-Mi reina, si me permite…

-Quisiera presentarle…

-¿Me concedería el honor…

-Mi adorada Elsa-una voz decidida y bastante familiar se hizo escuchar, fuerte y potente, sobre el resto. Todos se giraron para ver acercarse al príncipe de Blavenia-luces despampanante querida.

-Gra-gracias-tartamudeo, acalorada y nerviosa.

-¿Serías tan amable de concederme la primera pieza de la noche?-preguntó llegando hasta ella, tomándole la mano y llevándola hasta sus labios. Pero antes de que pudiera depositar un beso sobe sus nudillos, la nívea extremidad le fue arrebatada con brusquedad-¿Eh? ¿Qué…?

-Lo lamento, pero yo ya había pedido la primera pieza.

Cuando el príncipe se enderezó y vio frente a él y a un lado de la reina al pretendiente de la princesa, sintió que la sangre le hervía y tuvo que reunir toda su energía para controlarse.

-Elsa-comenzó-¿es eso cier…

-Sí, adiós-respondió Kristoff jalando a la rubia y alejándola del grupo. Pronto se vieron en la pista, rodeados del resto de parejas, y aun tratando de recuperar el aliento colocó su mano en la cintura de Elsa y sin dejar de mirar alrededor comenzó a moverse y llevarla al compás de un vals-¡Uff! Eso estuvo cerca.

-¿Disculpa?-cuestionó ella, confundida.

-De bailar con Alexius. Oh, espera, ¿querías bailar con él? Porque pensé que… bueno… si quieres podemos…

-¡No no! Descuida, en realidad no me apetecía hacerlo. Así que te agradezco mucho que me hayas sacado de ahí.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo-respondió, sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros.

Bailaron en silencio, al compás del vals, hasta que Elsa sin poder evitar una malévola sonrisa dijo:

-Hey, mírate, ¡estás bailando! Y no lo haces naaaada mal.

Kristoff, terriblemente sonrojado, no pudo evitar sonreír con timidez.

-Sí… practiqué un poco. Pero honestamente no dejo de sentirme como un idiota.

-Oh, ¡tonterías! Lo haces muy bien. Además, luces muy apuesto y el baile acaba de comenzar y ya te has convertido en un héroe. No deberías sentirte así.

-Es que… creo que no encajo aquí; toda esta gente viene de cuna noble o tiene grandes títulos y riquezas.

-Y sin embargo más de la mitad de ellos desearían tener aunque fuera un poco de la decencia y buenos valores que tienes tú. No te dejes apantallar Kristoff, toda esta gente tiene pasados horrorosos, sus fortunas están manchadas y sus títulos seguramente fueron comprados con favores o chantajes-suspiró profundo-es una verdadera pena, pero el reto aquí es tener que decidir cuál de todos ellos es el menos peor para poder reinar a mi lado.

-No Elsa-comenzó el rubio con pesar-tú mereces mucho más que eso, ¡no deberías conformarte con tan poco!

Ella solo rio.

-Me temo que cuando eres la reina, lo más probable es que tu futuro termine siendo decidido por alguien más-se encogió de hombros-así es mi vida.

Kristoff sintió pena por ella, por lo que trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas para levantarle los ánimos, pero no logró dar con ellas. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir cualquier estupidez cuando, a lo lejos, sus ojos vislumbraron un llamativo traje color marfil avanzando entre el gentío. Torpemente aceleró un poco el ritmo del baile, moviéndose por la pista de baile hacia el balcón en el que había visto desaparecer a Hans.

-¿Su-sucede algo?-preguntó Elsa al verse en problemas para seguirle el paso.

-No no, sólo… eh…-sin despegar la vista de su objetivo siguió, pero al percatarse de una parejita acaramelada que se dirigía al mismo sitio, decidió dejar de lado la danza y tomando a la reina por la muñeca la jaló tras él.

-¡Kristoff! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay algún problema?

Paró en seco frente al ventanal que daba a la terraza y se giró hacia ella.

-No, en lo absoluto. Pero ¿sabes qué? Luces acalorada, creo que…

-Ahora que lo dices-comenzó pensativa llevándose una mano a la mejilla-creo que tienes ra…

-Ve a tomar el aire-terminó empujándola con fuerza hacia el exterior. Inmediatamente se giró para encarar al par de tórtolos y sin inmutarse les informó-lo siento el balcón está ocupado. Vayan a buscar otro sitio.

Trastabilló un poco antes de lograr recuperar el equilibrio y miró con reproche a Kristoff justo cuando él hacia señas a una pareja para que se alejara. Se arregló el vestido presurosamente y estaba punto de regresar cuando una voz a sus espaldas la petrificó.

-¿Elsa?-un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al escuchar su nombre-¿Eres tú?

-¿Ha-hans?-no se atrevió a girar.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el príncipe acercándose a ella-¿Sucede algo en el salón?

-¿Eh?-finalmente dio la media vuelta-Ah ¡no no! Todo bien. Creo.

Él pareció relajarse.

-Eso es bueno. Pensé que huías de algún pretendiente desagradable.

-No, sólo… quería tomar un poco de aire-dijo encaminándose hacia la baranda, seguida muy de cerca por el pelirrojo.

Se quedaron de pie, uno al lado del otro mientras contemplaban en silencio el cielo estrellado.

-Y… ¿qué tal los pretendientes? ¿Hay algo allá dentro que te resulte interesante?

Elsa exhaló frustrada.

-No realmente, esto es horrible.

-¿Tan terribles son? ¿O acaso la han pisado durante el vals?

-Pff, el único vals que he bailado ha sido con Kristoff-miró sobre su hombro hacia el interior, en donde el rubio aún esperaba.

Hans rio.

-Entonces seguro hubo pisotones-de nuevo se hizo el silencio, momento que el príncipe aprovechó para acercarse a ella y tomarla de la mano-Elsa lamento mucho que tengas que atravesar por esto-susurró.

Ella no se atrevió a alzar la vista, pero sí respondió a su gesto apretando con fuerza su mano.

-Yo también. Pero estoy dispuesta a hacerlo por el bien de mi familia.

-No Elsa, debe haber algo más que puedas hacer, no puedes rendirte y resignarte a pasar el resto de tu vida al lado de alguien a quien en realidad no amas.

Ella lo miró con los ojos vidriosos y una melancólica sonrisa, y encogiéndose de hombros respondió:

-A veces tenemos que sacrificar nuestra propia felicidad para ver a los nuestros alcanzar la suya.

-No.

-¿Perdón?

Hans, con el ceño fruncido, pasó la vista de sus zapatos a las estrellas y finalmente al rostro de la reina.

-No, no tienes que hacerlo; no tienes que sacrificar nada si así lo quieres.

-Hans, no entien…

-No tienes que tomar en matrimonio a alguien a quien apenas conoces, alguien cuyas verdaderas intenciones desconoces y que no sabes si logrará aceptar tu pasado y tus habilidades tan hermosas como peculiares.

-¿De qué estás…

-Elsa-se acercó a ella hasta que sus rostros quedaron a sólo unos pocos centímetros de distancia, y tomándole la otra mano dijo-cásate conmigo.

-¡Hans!

-Por favor acepta ser mi esposa; sé que es a ti a quien le toca escoger pero no puedo esperar más sólo para saber si seré elegido o no-respiró agitadamente antes de continuar-así que… sea cual sea tu decisión, quería que supieras que yo… que yo ya te he elegido a ti.

-Sí-susurró Elsa aún con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Sí?

-Acepto-volvió a susurrar.

-¿A-aceptas?-preguntó atónito ante la rápida respuesta. Ella sólo asintió, al principio algo cohibida pero poco a poco con mayor vigor y ofreciéndole una sonrisa. Eso lo relajó-Dios, ¿acaso de verdad acabas de decir que…? ¡¿Es que lo sucedido con tu hermana el día de tu coronación no te enseñó nada?! Es peligroso, no puedes… digo, me alegra, ¡me siento el hombre más feliz de la tierra en estos momentos! Pero no deberías…

Fue interrumpido por los labios de ella sobre los suyos, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo le rodeó la cintura delicadamente, pero en cuanto hizo el intento de profundizar el beso, la reina se separó, sonrojada.

-Dios eso… alguien pudo habernos visto-susurró echando un vistazo hacia el interior del salón.

-Lo lamento, fue un impulso.

-¡Oh no! Pero no fue tu culpa, en realidad yo…-retorció sus dedos, con nerviosismo-lo mejor será que regrese al baile.

-Estoy de acuerdo, no quisiera que la gente comenzara a hablar.

-O a sospechar-agregó ella con una sonrisilla traviesa. Comenzó a retroceder lentamente pero, esperando por completo el movimiento, Hans la retuvo tomándola de la mano.

-Oye, ¿y si los haces esperar un poco más? Después de todo y con tanto vino, no creo que te echen mucho de menos.

-¿Eso crees?

Él se encogió de hombros, y atrayéndola hacia él para después retroceder hacia el rincón más oscuro del balcón, respondió.

-Realmente no. Pero tampoco me importa.

Mientras tanto Kristoff, vigilando frente al balcón, se preguntaba si de verdad valía la pena desperdiciar la velada haciendo de chaperón entre Elsa y Hans, y meditativo buscó con la mirada a su novia; no le costó trabajo encontrarla, justo en el centro de la pista y bailando animadamente con uno de los diplomáticos extranjeros.

-Sí, cualquier cosa es mejor que estar ahí haciendo el ridículo.

-Señor Bjorgman-lo saludó un sujeto calvo que se acercaba a él-¿qué tal le va la velada?

-Ammm, bieeen… supongo-rascándose la nuca preguntó-lo lamento, ¿lo conozco?

-Sólo de vista, me temo.

-¿Ah sí?

-Por supuesto; usted no me vio pero yo estaba ahí cuando el príncipe Alexius fue presentado ante su majestad la reina Elsa.

-Oh, comprendo.

El hombre echó un vistazo hacia el exterior, tratando de divisar algo, pero el rubio se atravesó en su búsqueda.

-Aamm, ¿se le ofrece algo?

-Oh, sí. ¿Sería usted tan amable de indicarme la mesa en la que se encuentra el vino caliente?

Kristoff parpadeó un par de veces, desconcertado, antes de fruncir el ceño y preguntar:

-¿Disculpe?

-El clima aquí es un poco más fresco que en el reino del que provengo, y no me caería nada mal un poco de vino caliente. ¿Sería tan amable de guiarme?

El rubio miró hacia el ventanal, preocupado, y después de pensárselo unos segundos, dijo con seguridad.

-Lo lamento, estoy ocupado. Sin embargo si sigue por allá podrá…-señaló el lugar hacia el que pretendía dirigirlo pero el brillo de algo afilado en las manos de su interlocutor lo hizo interrumpirse.

-Bien, ahora que capté su atención-continuó el calvo con malicia-¿me acompañará? Después de todo, creo que su majestad puede cuidarse sola. En caso de que el príncipe Hans pretenda propasarse con ella, claro.

-¿Este es el plan de Alexius?

La sonrisa del hombre se esfumó, y con un gesto de fastidio continuó:

-Le pedí su ayuda por las buenas, pero si no está dispuesto a proporcionármela-miró hacia la pista de baile, justo cuando la pelirroja lanzaba una ruidosa carcajada al girar por la pista junto a Olaf-siempre puedo recurrir a la princesa Anna. Ella parece mucho más-acarició el filo de la navaja que llevaba con él-accesible.

Kristoff sintió que la sangre le hervía, y apretando con fuerza los puños habló:

-¿Cuál es la trampa?

-¿Trampa? ¿Por qué habría de haber tal cosa si lo único que quiero es vino? Entonces… ¿vamos?-volvió a sonreír.

Sin poder evitar echar un vistazo a la terraza y otro a su novia, finalmente el rubio lanzó un suspiro resignado y comenzó a caminar. Si acaso hubiera sido tan idiota como para creer en la palabra de su acompañante, la punta afilada del arma clavándose en su espalda y obligándolo a dejar no sólo el salón, sino el palacio por una puerta trasera le confirmaron sus terribles sospechas. Lamentablemente era muy tarde para evitar la mala experiencia que le esperaba fuera, pero aun así se preparó para dar batalla con todas sus fuerzas y agallas.

* * *

Lo más sigilosamente posible regresó al salón; cerró con cuidado la puerta que daba al balcón y creyéndose a salvo esbozó una sonrisa. Lamentablemente, apenas dio media vuelta, el rostro de Alexius a sólo unos pocos centímetros del suyo le hicieron soltar un gritito de sorpresa.

-Elsa, hermosa, con que aquí estabas. Te he estado buscando durante buena parte de la noche.

-Oh, ¿en serio?-respondió ella, buscando con insistencia a su alrededor.

-Ah, supongo que buscas al señor Bjorgman-la mirada de Elsa dejó de vagar y se detuvo con preocupación en el rostro del moreno-descuida, creo que lo vi acompañando a mi consejero a buscar algo de vino-la tomó del brazo con poca delicadeza y comenzó a guiarla hacia la pista del baile-creo que ambos lo están pasando bien. Y nosotros deberíamos de hacer lo mismo-se paró frente a ella, le alzó un brazo y con brusquedad la atrajo hacia él, apretándole la cintura.

-Amm, lo lamento pero no soy muy buena bailando.

-Tranquila, yo te llevaré. Marcar el ritmo es algo que siempre me ha gustado hacer-y acercándose a su oído susurró-dentro y fuera de la pista, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-¿Perdona?

-Luces verdaderamente hermosa hoy.

-Gra-gracias.

-Admito que cuando te vi entrar al salón me dejaste sin aliento-dijo mientras poco a poco escurría la mano que tenía sobre la cintura hacia el derriére de la reina-ese vestido definitivamente roba las miradas. Y ese corset-bajó la vista con descaro hasta su escote-logra resaltar maravillosamente tu belleza-y con una sonrisa terminó por colocar su mano sobre el trasero de la rubia, dándole un ligero apretón.

-¡Hey!-gritó ofendida, deteniendo la danza.

Pero el moreno, sin dejarse amilanar, volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos y reanudó el baile.

-Por cierto, tuve la oportunidad de conocer a tu… extraña criatura de nieve.

-¿A Olaf?-preguntó con preocupación.

-Sí sí, como se llame. Es bastante ruidoso ¿no te parece?

-Creo que es…

-Ahora comprendo porque lo creaste cuando estabas aislada en la montaña del norte.

-¿Eh?

-Supongo que toda esa vitalidad y habladuría te recordaba a tu hermana. Por cierto, ¿ella nunca se calla?-soltó una carcajada, ignorando por completo el gesto de desaprobación de la rubia-Es adorable, de verdad que lo es pero… ¡Dios, que molesto resulta después de un par de minutos!

-Está bien, ¡basta!-trató de zafarse sin mucho éxito-no permitiré que…

La música paró y con ella las parejas que bailaban en la pista. Los invitados aplaudieron a la orquesta, momento que Elsa aprovechó para separarse del príncipe.

-¿Qué?-preguntó él-¿no me concederás otra pieza?

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque…

-Es mi turno-dijo una voz tras el moreno.

No le hacía falta girarse para saber de quien se trataba, pero aun así se obligó a sonreír lo más sinceramente que pudo y encaró a su antiguo compañero de juegos infantiles.

-¡Hans, viniste!

-Tengo una invitación, que por cierto llego mucho antes que la tuya, ¡claro que vendría! Ahora, si me permites-con un ligero empujón lo hizo a un lado y se paró frente a la reina de las nieves. Con delicadeza tomó una de sus manos y ofreciendo una reverencia le besó los nudillos-¿Me concedería su majestad la siguiente pieza?

-Por supuesto-respondió ella con un suspiro de adolescente enamorada, maldiciéndose inmediatamente por no lograr contenerse.

El pelirrojo se acercó aún más a ella, y tomándola con suavidad por la cintura pero sin despegar la mirada de sus hermosas orbes cerúleas, esperó con paciencia a que la música se reanudara.

-Alexius-dijo de pronto, pero sin molestarse en mirarlo-abandona por favor la pista de baile, nos estorbas.

Rabiando y apretando los puños, furioso, el moreno obedeció. Justo a tiempo, porque a los pocos segundos la orquesta comenzó con un cadencioso vals. El primero de cinco que bailara la reina con quien, según los rumores que pronto comenzaron a correr por el salón, sorprendentemente se convertiría próximamente en su consorte.

Para la pareja, todo lo que había a su alrededor se desvaneció; estaban solos, uno muy junto al otro, danzando con presteza y provocando exclamaciones tanto de aprobación como de reproche por parte de los invitados.

-Wow-dijo en determinado momento la rubia-¡eres muy bueno! Bailar jamás se me ha dado bien pero… en este momento es simplemente como si flotara.

-Vaya, pues gracias por el cumplido. Y aunque siento la necesidad de mencionarlo, creo que no será necesario que te recuerde que también soy muy bueno en otras áreas-Elsa alzó una ceja, fingiendo enfado-porque si mal no recuerdo, ya te he hecho subir al cielo con anterioridad.

Las mejillas de la reina se encendieron pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisilla tímida.

-Mi hermana intentó enseñarme a bailar, lamentablemente mi compañero de clase fue Kristoff y digamos que el pobrecillo tampoco tiene mucha práctica en esto.

-Bueno, es entonces una suerte que me vayas a tener a tu lado el resto de tus días para guiarte por la pista en futuros bailes.

Ella rio, justo cuanto las cuerdas remataban la última pieza. Galantemente el sureño le ofreció el brazo y una vez que ella aceptó caminaron juntos hasta abandonar la pista, seguidos muy de cerca por unas cuantas miradas ya fueran acusadoras o curiosas. Se detuvieron junto a una mesa llena de postres, y sin poder quitarse los ojos de encima, el príncipe fue el primero en pronunciar palabra.

-Agradezco mucho que me concediera un poco de su tiempo.

-Agradezco la lección de baile-respondió ella divertida.

Se miraron fijamente, tratando de resistir la creciente tentación por juntar sus labios una vez más. El príncipe, sin poder contenerse, dio un pequeño paso hacia ella, y cuando la reina estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, un veloz movimiento percibido por el rabillo del ojo la hizo dar un salto y lanzar un gritito de espanto.

-¿Elsa?-preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo-¿qué sucede?

Ella, sin habla, señaló con mano temblorosa hacia la mesa, específicamente hacia el platón con muffins.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios…-comenzó Hans, pero pronto recuperó la serenidad al percatarse de lo que sucedía.

Una pequeña manita regordeta tanteaba sin mucho cuidado por todo el plato, ya casi vacío, hasta que finalmente logró dar con su objetivo: uno de los humeantes pastelillos de chocolate.

Elsa y Hans se miraron alzando una ceja, y después de lanzar la reina un suspiro con irritación, el sureño levantó el mantel y con un movimiento veloz jaló por una piernita a la curiosa criatura roba pastelitos. El pequeño pecosito, vestido con pijama y la cabellera alborotada, lanzó un gritó de sorpresa antes de verse colgado cabeza abajo por el tobillo por el que lo sostenía su padre; frente a él se encontró, de cabeza, con la figura de su madre cruzada de brazos y negando furiosa.

-¡Moma! Aahh… ¿ _queles_?-preguntó sonriendo y ofreciéndole el muffin que llevaba en la mano.

Un suspiro más por parte de su madre y, después de quitarle el postre de las manitas, lo tomó con cuidado en sus brazos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-le preguntó colocándoselo sobre la cadera y tratando de acomodarle el cabello.

-Yo… amm…

-Antes de que pretendas decirme una mentira más vale que sepas que ni la mejor de tus excusas logrará salvarte de un castigo.

-Eehh, yo… _quelía_ … ¿bailar?-cuestionó mirando a su padre en busca de algo de ayuda.

-Lo lamento campeón, pero me temo que esta vez estás solo.

-Ahora mismo regresarás a la cama.

-¡Noooo!

-¡Claro que sí jovencito!-buscó con desesperación entre la gente-apenas consiga a alguien que te lleve de regreso a tu habitación yo…

-Puedo hacerlo si me lo permites-interrumpió Hans.

-¿Eh?

El príncipe estiró sus brazos y con cariño tomó al niño.

-Me aseguraré de que este pequeño rufián vuelva a donde pertenece.

-¿Qué es un _lufián_?

-¿E-estás seguro? Porque puedo pedirle a Gerda, apenas la encuentre, que lo lleve…

-No, descuida, estaremos bien. Tú disfruta de lo que queda del baile. Campeón, despídete de mami.

-¡Bye bye mami!-respondió el pelirrojito aun sonriendo y agitó su manita conforme el príncipe comenzó a llevárselo, no sin que antes se robara un biscocho de una bandeja que pasaba a su lado justo en ese momento, robándole una sonrisa a su madre.

Elsa vio a sus dos caballeros partir, y por primera vez en años sintió que su corazón rebosaba de alegría y amor. Tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de correr tras de ellos y apretarlos fuertemente en un abrazo, e incluso pensó que tan correcto sería llevar a su hijo al centro de la pista y bailar la siguiente polka con él. Por fortuna Kai llegó justo a tiempo para evitar que sus impulsos la llevaran a cometer dicha locura.

-Majestad-dijo el hombre, aparentemente nervioso, llegando hasta ella.

-¿Sucede algo Kai?

-Eehh… sí. El consejo solicita una audiencia con su majestad ahora mismo.

-¿Una audiencia?

-Dijeron que… era de urgencia.

La rubia caviló un momento, pensando en las distintas causas de tan presurosa reunión, pero todas y cada una de las opciones que le cruzaban por la cabeza llevaban a donde mismo: querían una respuesta de inmediato.

-Está bien, diles que los veré en este instante en mi despacho-y con decisión se levantó la falda y apresuró el paso hacia el estudio.

-Pe-pero, ¿acaso su majestad ha hecho ya una elección?-preguntó Kai sorprendido.

Elsa paró, y después de mirar a su sirviente con una sonrisa, respondió:

-Sí… ¡sí! ¡Creo que he hecho mi elección!

Trató de darse prisa para llegar cuanto antes al lugar indicado pero varios de los invitados, deseos por agradecer o simplemente saludar a la reina la entretuvieron varios minutos más. A toda prisa y con muy poca clase logró desembarazarse de un embajador y su parlanchina y creída esposa para continuar con su trayecto a paso veloz, provocando que algunos cabellos rebeldes se salieran del moño que llevaba en la nuca. Aminoró el paso a sólo unos cuantos metros de la puerta y tratando de recobrar el aliento y de acomodarse las hebras platinadas, hizo su aparición en el despacho.

-Buenas noches caballeros-comenzó, aun resollando-me alegra reunirme con ustedes e informarles que…

La frase quedó en el aire al percatarse de que, reunidos en un círculo en el otro extremo de la habitación estaban no sólo los hombres del consejo, sino también el príncipe Alexius.

-Reina Elsa, que bueno que por fin ha llegado.

-Sí. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó suspicaz.

-¿Será posible que…-el presidente del consejo miró con recelo a Kai-se nos conceda un poco de privacidad?

El mayordomo, comprendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería, hizo una reverencia y comenzó a abrir la puerta.

-Kai, ciérrala-ordenó la reina con frialdad.

-¿Majestad?

-Has el favor de cerrar la puerta-repitió-y prende fuego a la chimenea.

Los caballeros presentes la miraron como si hubiera perdido la cordura.

-Elsa, cariño-comenzó Alexius-no creo que eso sea…

-Algo aquí no me huele nada bien-lo interrumpió ella-y créanme, eso significa que necesitarán entrar en calor-los hombres se miraron unos a otros, nerviosos, mientras Kai obedientemente comenzaba con su tarea-¿Entonces?-los apremió.

-Me temo que-comenzó el presidente-la velada está por terminar y tanto mis compañeros y yo coincidimos en la decepción que ha representado para nosotros el percatarnos de que su majestad no se ha dado el tiempo de conocer a muchos de los pretendientes interesados en tomar su mano.

-Aja.

-Entonces, bueno-prosiguió el hombre, a quien los dientes comenzaban a castañearle-en vista de que, al parecer, su majestad no se ha dignado a tomar una decisión, nosotros…

-¿Quién ha dicho semejante majadería?

El grupo, a excepción de Alexius, miró a la rubia con asombro y desconcierto.

-¿Acaso… su majestad ha decidido tomar por esposo a uno de los invitados?

-Pues…-de repente dudo, temerosa de estar cometiendo un error o de que su decisión fuera rechazada. Miró a los ancianos ante ella, aquellos hombres que normalmente le provocaban miedo y dolores de cabeza pero que ahora se abrazaban a sí mismos, temblando y tratando de controlar el traqueteo de sus viejos huesos, traqueteo que la infundió de confianza y le recordó el enorme poder que ella poseía, y no se refería precisamente a aquel que le otorgaba la corona que llevaba en la cabeza-En realidad sí, he tomado una decisión.

-Bu-bueno… eso es algo inesperado.

-¿Qué?

-Se-según lo que nos dijo su alteza el príncipe Alexius-dijo otro hombre-creímos que su majestad estaba teniendo dificultades para elegir. En realidad… no creímos que haría tal elección.

Con el ceño fruncido Elsa los miró, cada vez más confusa y asustada.

-Los miembros del consejo y yo-continuó el presidente-reitero, en vista de lo ocurrido esta noche, tomamos una decisión con el fin de asegurar que nuestro acuerdo se lleve a cabo tal y como fue pactado.

-¿Una decisión?

-Sí. Elegimos por usted.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sin embargo-alzó la voz el presidente, lo que hizo aún más notorio el temblor en su voz-si su majestad tiene una elección, creo que lo mejor sería…

-Es un sinsentido-interrumpió Alexius dando un par de pasos al frente-evidentemente ustedes han tomado la decisión que consideran, es mejor tanto para su majestad como para Arendelle, y creo que todos los aquí reunidos estamos comprometidos con esto último. Si la elección de su majestad concuerda con la de sus señorías, no sería más que una señal de que ambas partes en verdad están comprometidas con buscar el bien para el reino. Pero si no lo hace… bueno, reitero: ustedes caballeros se han decidido por la que consideran, es la mejor opción, y creo que lo correcto sería que se hicieran escuchar.

Al terminar su pequeño discurso miró a Elsa con una sonrisa tan llena de triunfo como de maldad. Para entonces Kai ya había logrado encender el fuego y el cambio en la temperatura se sintió de inmediato, incluso demasiado, provocándole una especie de sofoco a la reina.

-¿Y bien?-habló ella-¿cuál es entonces su propuesta?

Los hombres del consejo se miraron, nerviosos, hasta que el más joven de ellos se animó a decir:

-Ofrecemos su mano en matrimonio al príncipe Alexius de Blavenia.

Sí, la temperatura estaba demasiado alta, ¿o era sólo su imaginación? Elsa sintió que la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas y por momentos le costó enfocar la mirada en el montón de cuervos traidores que tenía frente a ella.

-¿Perdón?-preguntó en un intento de ganar tiempo para asimilar la noticia recién recibida.

-Después de algunas charlas con su alteza real, y de asegurarnos varios acuerdos y privilegios de los que podríamos gozar en caso de una alianza entre ambos reinos, hemos decidido que…

-¿Acuerdos?-preguntó atónita-¿privilegios? ¡¿De qué diablos están hablando?!-preguntó, sobresaltando a los presentes debido al lenguaje usado.

-Majestad-dijo otro consejero-nuestra armada no es muy fuerte; Blavenia ofrece proveernos de hierro y naves para mejorarlo, y armas, para defendernos.

-Ja-bufó, molesta y con las mejillas coloradas-si lo que busca es optimizar nuestro ejército, las Islas del Sur tienen medios más que suficientes para hacerlo: son reconocidísimos por ello.

-Pero están a punto de inmiscuirse en una guerra.

-¿Y? Una prueba más de que tienen con que defenderse y atacar ¿no?

-Majestad, por favor comprenda-prosiguió el presidente-Blavenia nos necesita tanto como nosotros a ellos. Aliarnos con un reino tan poderoso como las Islas del Sur podría resultar contraproducente; podrían terminar ambicionando más y buscando la manera de anexionarse Arendelle.

-Me sería tan sencillo como congelar el agua que separa ambos reinos y mandarles una ventisca para detener incluso sus traicioneras intenciones-respondió. Cada vez le costaba más y más respirar.

-Entiéndelo Elsa, ¡lo mejor sería que aceptaras tomar mi mano!-gritó Alexius.

-¡No! ¿Por qué… por qué tanta insistencia?

-¿Elsa?-preguntó Kai acercándose a ella.

-Porque si no lo haces tú…-el príncipe se obligó a recobrar la compostura antes de continuar-Lo he hablado con el consejo. Los pasados días lamentablemente su majestad me dejó un poco abandonado en su palacio, y tuve que encontrar una manera de entretenerme: bueno, pues aquí la tienes Elsa. No sólo te hemos resuelto tu futuro, sino también el de tu pequeño reino. Ahora, tomando a consideración que pudiera suceder esta penosa situación en que tú te negaras a desposarte conmigo, y sin olvidar lo importante que esta alianza podría llegar a ser, el consejo y yo hemos encontrado otra solución-comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro frente a la reina, con un aire de autosuficiencia y seguridad-Me temo que aunque me parece adorable, tu hermana no me resultaba realmente atractiva. Sin embargo-hizo alto y caminó hasta Elsa-tengo un primo que estaría más que dispuesto a someterse a un matrimonio arreglado a cambio de un título más pomposo que sólo "barón". Por supuesto ayudará mucho el hecho de que tu hermana es guapa, así que no dudo que él…

-¿Qué? Ofrecer a mi hermana como… ¿obligarla a casarse con alguien a quien no ama?

-Oh por favor Elsa, es joven, ¿qué sabe ella de amor?

-¡Claro que sabe al respecto! Ella está enamorada. De Kristoff.

-Sí, bueno…

-Hemos considerado que no es la mejor idea que la princesa se comprometa con un simple plebeyo.

-¿Un….-su horror iba cada vez en aumento-¡Pero él tiene un título!

-Oh por favor-dijo el más joven-¡ese título se lo inventó usted sólo para satisfacer a su hermana!

-Pero… pero no le pueden…no puedo dejar que la hagan esto…

-¿Elsa te encuentras bien?-preguntó Kai a la acalorada rubia.

-Pues entonces no se lo hagas-dijo Alexius abriendo los brazos con una sonrisa-Acepta ser mi esposa y déjala que se quede con su hombre de las montañas.

Era como una pesadilla. Estaba entre la espada y la pared: ¿qué debía elegir, su felicidad o la de su hermana? Sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar, y seguro habría comenzado a gritar improperios si no fuera porque el aire ya le resultaba escaso.

-¿Entonces Elsa?

-Yo no… no creo que…

-¿Acepta o lo deja?-preguntó el presidente.

-No…

-Es sencillo linda: los hijos de alguna de las dos terminarán llevando el apellido de mi familia, sólo es cuestión de decidir si serán los tuyos o los de tu hermana.

-Elsa, ¿sucede algo?-escuchó de nuevo a su mayordomo.

-Creo que necesito…

-Debe responder ahora mismo-presionó uno más del consejo-el tiempo está corriendo y si quiere que el joven Friederick permanezca aquí entonces debe…

"Friederick" pensó.

-Esperamos una resolución en este preciso…

-Acepto-respondió entre jadeos.

Una vez pronunciado esto, lo único que se escuchó en la habitación fue el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea, que poco a poco comenzaba a extinguirse. Les costó un poco salir del asombro, y mientras en los rostros del consejo y de Kai había incertidumbre, en el de Alexius una enorme sonrisa se comenzó a formar.

-Bien-pronunció el presidente del consejo-tomada entonces la decisión, comenzaremos entonces cuanto antes con los preparativos; la boda se celebrará dentro de las próximas tres semanas, y puesto que el tiempo ya nos está ahorcando, esperamos que apenas terminados los festejos sus majestades pongan manos a la obra cuanto antes para conseguir un heredero, si sabe a lo que me refiero-agregó con seriedad mirando al orgulloso príncipe.

-Créame-respondió este-no pasará mucho tiempo para que reciba la feliz noticia, ¿verdad amor?

Sólo entonces el príncipe y el presidente se percataron de que tanto Kai como el resto del consejo se encontraban ya al lado de la reina, quien lucía mucho más pálida de lo normal.

-Pediré ayuda-dijo el mayordomo.

-¡No!-exclamó Elsa, tomándolo por el brazo y aferrándose a su manga-sólo… necesito quitarme el corset-las exclamaciones escandalizadas de los caballeros no se hicieron esperar-no puedo respirar sólo… quiero quitarme esta cosa de inmediato.

-Alguien llame a un médico, de inmediato-ordenó Kai olvidando todo protocolo y jerarquía.

-Yo… quiero…

-Elsa-la voz de su fiel sirviente se escuchaba cada vez más distante-¡ELSA! Pronto su visión se volvió completamente negra, y lo último que escuchó fue el golpe seco de su propio cuerpo al caer sobre la alfombra del estudio.

* * *

 **Amigos, tengo sentimientos encontrados cada vez que pienso en los pocos capítulos que le quedan a esta historia. Prometo echarle ganas a cada uno de los restantes.**

 **Por lo pronto, si tiene algo que opinar, comentar, felicitar o reclamar, no olvide dejar su review.**

 **Gracias por su tiempo, por acompañarnos a mi y a mi historia por más de un año y les deseo lo mejor en estas fiestas decembrinas: paz, amor, felicidad y demás bendiciones para ustedes y los suyos. Reciban un fuerte y caluroso abrazo y nos seguiremos leyendo pronto. Bye bye! ^_-**


	33. Chapter 33

**¡Feliz 2018 copillos de nieve con patas!**

 **Antes que nada sepan que les deseo lo mejor este año, mucha buena actitud y les envío un caluroso abrazo y mis mejores deseos (¡yeeiii!).**

 **Ahora a lo que nos compete: disfruten la lectura :)**

* * *

En cuanto abrió los ojos se arrepintió; la habitación, llena de barullo y gente yendo de un lado a otro, comenzó a girar descontroladamente, haciéndola llevarse una mano a la frente en un intento por parar ese remolino.

-¡Despertó!-gritó una mujer del servicio.

De inmediato las damas corrieron hacia la cama, en donde Gerda le ayudó a incorporarse y recargar su espalda en un par de mullidos almohadones. Pronto, la princesa se abrió paso hasta llegar al lado de su hermana y con voz preocupada preguntó:

-Elsa, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que vuelva a llamar al médico?

-¿El médico?-preguntó la rubia aun tratando de recuperarse.

-Anoche que vino dijo que no era nada grave, que a su parecer sólo era la mezcla del cansancio, el estrés y el sofoco que había en la habitación en ese momento.

-¿Eh?

-Debiste ver al pobre de Kai, ¡estaba tan preocupado! Pero a pesar de ello fue valiente y esperó a tu lado hasta que el médico dijo que no estabas en peligro. Caso contrario los cobardes del consejo, que en cuanto pudieron salieron huyendo.

-Mmm, no me extraña-dijo tratando de salir de la cama pero siendo retenida por las damas de la servidumbre.

-Y Alexius… ¡Oh Elsa, debiste verlo! Estuvo ahí a tu lado, tan preocupado en todo momento por tu bienestar.

-¿A-Alexius?

-Sí. Incluso se aseguró de que no se corriera el chisme; era lo último que faltaba para cerrar la noche. ¿Elsa? ¿Segura que te sientes bien?

-Creo que… me siento algo mareada, creo que voy a vomitar.

-¡Oh!-exclamó Anna dando rápidamente un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Pronto, una cubeta-ordenó Gerda, siendo obedecida de inmediato.

-¿Se encuentra bien su…-se interrumpió la jovencita que asistía a la ama de llaves al escuchar las arcadas de la reina-majestad?

-No-respondió Elsa-realmente no. Todo da vueltas tan rápido.

-¿Vueltas?-preguntó Anna.

-Gerda-siguió la jovencita-¿cree que su majestad haya bebido demasiado anoche? Quizás esa es la razón de los mareos.

La mujer miró con una mezcla de reproche e interrogación a la reina, quien vaciaba en la cubeta todo lo que tenía en el estómago.

-Sí-respondió con frialdad-seguro ha de ser el alcohol de anoche.

* * *

Salió de su habitación bien arreglado, de muy buen humor y con deseos de encontrar a Elsa; no se había despedido de ella antes de llevar a Friederick a su habitación y el sueño lo tomó por sorpresa en la cama de su hijo mientras leían un cuento. Sonrió al recordar su sonrosada y pacífica carita al despertar esa mañana a su lado, justo antes de marcharse sigilosamente del cuarto.

Silbaba mientas caminaba por el corredor cuando, a lo lejos, distinguió la figura de su "gran amigo" Alexius, gritoneando órdenes a un par de jovencitos del servicio.

-Espero que haya quedado muy claro-les decía justo cuando pasaba por su lado-y que no se vuelva a repetir. ¡JAMÁS!

-S-sí señor-respondieron los chicos, cabizbajos e intimidados.

-Bien. Oh, ¡Hans!

El pelirrojo se maldijo, pensando en que debería haber elegido una ruta distinta, pero obligándose a componer una de sus ya famosas sonrisas altaneras, se giró y saludó alegremente.

-¡Alex, buenos días!

-¡Ni que lo digas! ¿Cómo te fue anoche en la fiesta? Te busqué poco antes de que terminara pero desafortunadamente ya no te vi.

El comentario lo desconcertó, pero sin dejar de sonreír y a pesar de que fruncía el ceño, respondió.

-Lo lamento, Friederick necesitaba de mi atención-al mencionar el nombre de su pequeño, el moreno no pudo evitar torcer la boca-. Sin embargo me fue muy bien el día de ayer. Excelente diría yo.

-¿En verdad?-cuestionó Alexius visiblemente sorprendido-bueno, pues ya somos dos.

-¿Tuviste una noche provechosa?

-¡Demasiado!-se acercó un poco más a él y bajando el volumen continuó-no sé si ya te habrás enterado de las buenas nuevas.

-¿Buenas nuevas?

-Sí, sobre el compromiso de… ¿no lo sabes aun?

Ni siquiera era necesario que Hans respondiera: su expresión contestaba a la pregunta.

-Lo lamento Alex, pero no sé de qué hablas.

-Oh, bueno, ¡entonces permíteme ser el primero en compartírtelo, amigo mío!-y con una enorme sonrisa, mezcla de orgullo y de maldad, le dio una palmada en el hombro y anunció-¡Elsa y yo nos hemos comprometido anoche!

Alexius era un hombre bastante avaricioso: amaba el dinero, las posesiones lujosas y a las mujeres, y sin embargo hasta entonces en su vida jamás se había sentido tan satisfecho como en ese momento frente a Hans y su expresión de perplejidad y pánico. Era una victoria doble, pues no sólo podría llevarse a la cama a la mujer que tanto deseaba, sino que esto significaba que había vencido a su tan aborrecido rival.

-¿Están…

-Sí, ¡comprometidos! Oh, ¡Vamos Hansy! ¿Ni una felicitación, un abrazo?

Al sureño le estaba costando trabajo no sólo asimilar la noticia, sino también comprender que había sucedido después de que Elsa había aceptado su propuesta y él se había retirado del baile. "¿Qué clase de broma es esta?", pensó cada vez más molesto. Pero dejó la furia de lado al percatarse de que la sonrisa del moreno no hacía más que crecer con cada segundo de silencio que guardaba. Se obligó a serenarse y con frialdad respondió:

-Muchas felicidades Alexius, lo conseguiste.

-¡Lo sé! No es…

-Recibe por favor de mi parte mis mejores deseos para ambos, y que su matrimonio sea gratamente bendecido.

-Te lo agradezco Hans.

-Ahora, si me permites, no he sabido nada de mi madre desde ayer que comenzó el baile, así que me retiro para ir a darle los buenos días-se giró y con paso firme y expresión sombría comenzó a alejarse.

-¡Hey, Hans!-gritó el moreno haciendo que su rival parara-¿y el abrazo?

Hans se giró un poco antes de soltar una carcajada cruel.

-¿Abrazo? ¡Por favor Alexander! Mis felicitaciones han sido por pura cortesía, pero no cometeré la hipocresía de ofrecerte algo más. Además-agregó antes de reemprender la marcha-mis padres sí me querían, aunque fuera un poco, y se tomaron la molestia de enseñarme lo peligroso que podía ser acercarme a los animales ponzoñosos.

* * *

Sentada en la orilla de la cama y aun estremeciéndose después de volver el estómago por última vez, esperaba paciente mientras Anna y Gerda decidían su atuendo del día y el resto de las chicas ponían orden en la habitación.

-Este me parece bello-dijo Anna sacando del armario un vestido de té color palo de rosa-no se lo he visto mucho. ¿Tú que dice Elsa, te agrada?-pero la rubia parecía ausente-Eeeesta bien. ¿Quién vota porque este sea el elegido?-preguntó en voz alta, y tres de las cuatro mucamas, además de ella misma, alzaron la mano-¡excelente! Creo que tenemos un ganador.

Gerda lo examinó un momento, con detenimiento, para finalmente declarar:

-Me parece perfecto: el color es adorable, es ligero y aún más importante, no hay corset. Después de todo, no queremos que vuelva a suceder lo de ayer por la noche ¿cierto?

-Ayer por la noche-balbuceó Elsa en voz baja-¿Ayer por la…?-y de golpe el recuerdo de lo sucedido volvió a su memoria: el baile, la propuesta de Hans, el consejo, Alexius…-¡Gerda!-dijo poniéndose en pie de un salto, lo que provocó que el cuarto volviera a girar.

-¡Elsa!-exclamaron preocupadas tanto la mujer como su hermana, corriendo a su lado al verla tambalearse.

-Tranquila, recuéstate un poco.

-¡No! Necesito hablar con…

Una conmoción proveniente de la puerta de la habitación la hizo callar.

-¡Por favor alteza!-decía una de las chicas del servicio-ahora no es el momento, su majestad no está presentable. Si nos da sólo unos momentos…

Una voz masculina replicó al deseó de la muchacha, y aunque Elsa pronto supo de quien se trataba, la presencia del pelirrojo en el cuarto escandalizó al resto de su séquito y a su hermana. De inmediato, y después de echar un vistazo a la bata de dormir que aún llevaba la reina, Gerda se colocó delante de ella en un intento de ocultarla son su esbelto cuerpo de la vista del príncipe.

-¡Alteza!-exclamó-su majestad aún está en paños menores, ¡le suplico que se retire!-y la vehemencia de la mujer hizo sonrojar a Elsa.

-¡Exijo hablar con ella ahora mismo!-dijo Hans, y por su tono de voz parecía estar furioso.

-No-lo retó Gerda-no hasta que esté arreglada.

La rubia tenía la misma urgencia que él por charlar, y le hubiera gustado confesarle a las damas que su apariencia no era problema, que él la había visto ya con mucha menos ropa, pero sólo pensarlo la hizo enrojecer aún más.

-Quisiera…

-¡Que te largaras ahora mismo!-saltó Anna, iracunda y empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, aunque estas apenas fueron suficientes para hacerlo tambalearse un poco-¿con qué derecho te crees para venir a exigirle a ella, ¡una reina! Que se presente ante ti? ¡¿Con qué derecho vienes a perturbar la intimidad de su alcoba y…?

-Gracias, Anna-la interrumpió-pero esto no te incumbe. Con quien quiero hablar ¡ES CON ELLA!-gritó señalándola acusadoramente con el dedo, y provocando que todas las miradas cayeran sobre la rubia.

-No entiendo que es tan importante que no puede esperar a que su majestad esté presentable-se quejó el ama de llaves.

-Está bien, está bien-se rindió finalmente el sureño, aunque su enojo no parecía haber disminuido-me retiraré. Sólo permítanme, antes de irme, felicitar a su majestad por su compromiso con el… honorabilísimo príncipe Alexius. Felicidades, Elsa-agregó mordazmente-deseo que su matrimonio resulte de provecho para ambos, y que les esperen muchos, ¡muchísimo! Años de compañía mutua.

Sus palabras dejaron heladas a las presentes. Figuradamente por supuesto, aunque a juzgar por la leve nevada que comenzó a caer, eso podría realmente llegar a suceder.

-Elsa-comenzó Anna, atónita-¿Es eso verdad? ¿Aceptaste tomar a Alexius como esposo?-y corriendo hacia ella chilló-¡Oh por dios Elsa, eso es…

-Déjennos solos.

La voz gélida de la reina no hizo sino aumentar la estupefacción de las mujeres, y aunque la princesa estuvo a punto de protestar, la expresión decidida en el rostro de su hermana le dijo que lo mejor era no entrometerse.

-¿Está segura majestad?-preguntó con precaución Gerda.

-Sí. Retírense, ahora.

-Pero mi reina-comenzó una de las chicas-lleva sólo la ropa de dormir y eso no es muy…

-¡Dije ahora!

Ninguna de ellas, jamás, había escuchado a Elsa dar órdenes con tal ímpetu y firmeza.

-Está bien-dijo Anna, y siguió al resto hacia la puerta-pero si necesitas cualquier cosa…

-Yo puedo cuidarme sola Anna, gracias-respondió aunque sin despegar la vista del pelirrojo.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró y ambos se vieron solos, Hans se relajó un poco, aunque ella seguía igual de tensa.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué?

-¿Vas a decirme lo que sucedió?

-Hans, yo no…

-Porque lo último que yo supe fue que habías aceptado mi propuesta de matrimonio, pero ahora me encuentro con aquel hijo de perra en el corredor y me dice con su enorme, arrogante y babosa sonrisa que tú y él se han comprometido-esperó un momento, tratando de darle la oportunidad de defenderse, pero en vista de que ella seguía muda, continuó-Entonces dime, ¿estaba sólo fanfarroneando o es que acaso me perdí de algo?

Elsa no sabía por dónde comenzar. Trató de dar un paso hacia él pero sentía que las rodillas le temblaban, y al intentar encontrar las palabras lo único que notaba era un nudo en la garganta apretado.

-Ha-hans…-fue todo lo que pudo decir, con voz trémula y baja.

-¿Qué? ¿No piensas explicarte?

-Yo…-se sentía al borde de las lágrimas-déjame explicar lo que…

-¡Bien! ¡Porque eso es a lo que he venido!

-¡Por favor déjame hablar!-le rogó-No era mi intención, yo jamás quise que esto sucediera.

-Entonces es verdad-respondió con amargura el pelirrojo.

-Sí-las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, presurosas y con descaro-¡pero yo no quería que fuera así!

-¡¿Entonces?!

-¡Me obligaron! Amenazaron con que someterían a mi hermana a un matrimonio forzado si no aceptaba desposarlo, y no puedo permitir que…

-¡Oh por dios! ¿Es una broma?

-¿Qué?

-¿En verdad te intimidaron con esas amenazas? Es decir, ¿a ti, la reina? ¿Dejaste que tu consejo te mangoneara a su antojo?

-No lo entiendes, no es tan sencillo.

-¿A ti? ¡¿A la reina de las nieves?!-y soltó una carcajada que para Elsa, resultó tan dolorosa como una puñalada.

-¡¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera?!

-¡QUE TE OPUSIERAS, POR SUPUESTO! ¡Que los congelaras de ser necesario!-caminó hasta ella y señalándola continuó entre dientes-Que por una vez en tu vida te hicieras valer, que exigieras el lugar que te mereces y que por derecho te corresponde. ¡Eres tú quien lleva la maldita corona Elsa! ¡NO ELLOS!

-¡No es tan fácil! La mitad de mi reino aún no ha olvidado lo que hice el día de mi coronación, ¡convertir al concejo en cubos de hielo no hubiera mejorado mi imagen ante ellos! Por favor compréndeme, lo hago por mi familia. Lo hago por Anna, a quien sólo quiero ver feliz.

-Aún a costa de tu felicidad.

-Lo hago por Friederick-continuó sin darle importancia a su comentario-porque lo último que quiero es que me separen de él.

-Pero no importa que sea a mí, su padre, al que manden lejos ¿cierto?

-Hans… por favor no compliques más las cosas.

-¿Qué no las complique?

-Esto ya es muy doloroso y difícil para mí, ¿qué quieres que haga?

-¡Que les hables con la verdad! Que les digas lo que quieres, lo que deseas y te hagas escuchar y respetar.

-Es que… yo…

-¿Es que qué, Elsa?

-¡ES QUE NO PUEDO!

En cuanto se hizo el silencio ambos se percataron de que estaban en medio de una tormenta de nieve que poco a poco comenzó a amainar. Cuando esta hubo parado por completo y sólo quedaron los rastros de nieve en sus cabellos, sobre su ropa y en el suelo, Elsa se animó a hablar.

-Hans, por favor perdóname. Lo último que quería era hacerte daño. Perdóname por favor-repitió llorando.

Él se veía terriblemente herido. Respiró profundo un par de veces, hinchando el pecho con violencia, antes de responder entre dientes.

-Lo único que quisiera, y daría todo por poder hacerlo, es estar presente en la habitación durante su noche de bodas. No sabes Elsa, pero muero de ganas por ver la expresión en el rostro de Alexius cuando descubra que alguien más te tomó antes que él. Cuando descubra que terminó casándose con una puta.

Sus palabras, y el veneno con el que las escupió, le helaron el corazón.

-¿Una…

-Puta-repitió con furia.

Las lágrimas volvieron a agolparse en las orbes azules, y con la vista borrosa observó a Hans dar la vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta.

-Pero tranquila-agregó el pelirrojo sin girarse-no creo que eso le moleste mucho después de un par de veces; mueves muy bien las caderas, y te aseguro que de todas las rameras con las que se ha acostado, tú eres a la que más gozará.

Dicho esto jaló con fuerza la puerta y salió apretando los puños. Apenas lo perdió de vista, el séquito de mucamas, precedidas por la princesa Anna, entraron corriendo a la habitación.

Lo que encontraron fue a una muy pálida y desvalida Elsa de rodillas entre la nieve, con las mejillas húmedas a causa de las lágrimas y aparente dificultad para respirar.

-¿Elsa?-preguntó la pelirroja con preocupación, hincándose a su lado y rodeándola en un abrazo.

La rubia, abandonándose por completo al llanto, hundió su rostro en el hombro de su hermana y comenzó a hipar y sollozar con desesperación, como ninguna de ellas, jamás, la había escuchado llorar antes.

* * *

Le había costado trabajo tranquilizar a su hermana, pero por fin lo había logrado. O algo así: la reina había terminado sucumbiendo al sueño, justo cuando el hombro de Anna comenzaba a dormirse a causa del peso de la cabeza de la rubia llorosa. Apenas terminó de arroparla, salió disparada de la habitación en busca de su novio, a quien tenía ya varias horas tratando de encontrar.

-Ya verá ese imbécil de Hans-dijo con los dientes y los puños apretados-¿Quién se cree? Ahora veremos como hace para regresar a las Islas del Sur ¡con cada una de sus extremidades partidas en cachitos!

Buscó con desesperación en las últimas dos habitaciones del corredor, antes de rendirse, malhumorada; no tenía tiempo para eso, había prometido a Kai que se encargaría de las tareas de su hermana durante ese día, pero la primera, consistente en vestir a Friederick para el desayuno, la había dejado exhausta. Incluso lanzó una maldición cuando en cuestión de segundos el niño se sacó el chaleco que tanto le había costado colocarle y pasó los siguientes diez minutos tratando de hacer que se dejara los calcetines puestos el tiempo suficiente para meterle los zapatos mientras el pelirrojito repetía la mala palabra una y otra vez.

-Tenemos personal suficiente para que se haga cargo de él-murmuró de malas-¿por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? ¡Eso ni siquiera lo hace ella!

Abrió la puerta del estudio de su hermana, dispuesta y resignada a sentarse las siguientes horas a firmar documentos importantes que seguramente ni siquiera leería completos, pero para su sorpresa se encontró a Alexius esperando frente al ventanal.

-Hola-lo saludó sorprendida.

-¿Eh? ¡Anna! Pero qué alegría verte.

-Lo mismo digo… futuro cuñado-y dicho eso comenzó a dar saltitos emocionados hacia él.

-Ah-respondió el príncipe con una enorme sonrisa y acercándose a su vez a ella-veo que ya te dio tu hermana la buena noticia.

-Amm sí… algo así. ¡Pero ven acá! Déjame darte un abrazo.

-Te lo agradezco, de verdad.

-Debes estar muy contento.

-¡Demasiado! No puedo esperar a que llegue el día de la boda.

-¡QUE EMOCIÓN!-gritó la pelirroja-Ya quiero saber cómo van los preparativos, los postres que servirán después de la ceremonia, el vestido de Elsa… Oh cielos, ¡EL VESTIDO DE ELSA!

Alexius no pudo evitar reír ante la emoción de la princesa.

-Te comprendo. Por cierto, ¿en dónde está ella?

-Ah-tuvo que detener la algarabía para responder-Ella… se sentía un poco indispuesta. ¡Pero descuida!-agregó al percatarse del semblante preocupado del moreno-no es nada grave, seguro pronto se recuperará.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

Anna se encaminó hacia el escritorio, pasando al lado del moreno, por lo que aprovechó para lanzarle una pregunta.

-Alexius, ¿no has visto a Kristoff? Tengo toda la mañana buscándolo pero no he logrado dar con él.

-Mmm, no lo he visto desde la noche de ayer en el baile. Quizás se fue a… donde sea que esté el lugar en el que vive.

-No, eso imposible, me lo hubiera dicho. Creo.

-De hecho Anna… creo que eso sería lo mejor.

-¿Disculpa?

Alexius se acercó a ella, lenta y cautelosamente.

-Creo que sería mejor si el señor Bjorgman no regresa por acá.

-¿Qué? ¡¿De qué hablas?!

-Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

-Pues empieza de una buena vez-lo apremió, comenzando a irritarse.

-Sucede que el día de ayer fui testigo de algo… un poco escandaloso. Y me temo que también desagradable. Para ambos

-¿Desagradable? Amm, escucha Alexius, no estoy segura de com…

-La tarde de ayer-la interrumpió alzando el volumen-vi… Dios, no sé cómo te tomes esto pero… vi a Elsa y al señor Bjorgman escabullirse en la biblioteca.

-¿Qué?

-Parece que tenían prisa, y se preocupaban demasiado por no ser vistos.

-No, no Alexius, escucha: quizás lo malinterpretaste porque mi hermana y Kristoff jamás…

-Además, prácticamente me arrebató a la reina la noche de ayer cuando pretendía bailar con ella la primera pieza; no sólo me pareció un gesto grosero de su parte, sino también bastante inapropiado.

La irritación de Anna fue drenándose poco a poco, abriendo paso al pánico.

-¿Es esto una broma, Alexius?

El príncipe la miró con exasperación.

-Se alejaron hacia la terraza, y no volví a ver a Elsa hasta horas después.

La princesa estaba petrificada.

-No-susurró-él jamás haría eso-miró al príncipe, como retándolo-Ninguno de los dos lo haría.

El moreno suspiró.

-Sé que es una noticia difícil de digerir Anna, pero debemos aceptarlo, apoyarnos y superarlo. Pero para eso quizás sea necesario que él no vuelva por aquí.

-Kristoff jamás me ocultaría algo así de grande. Y de horroroso.

-Bien, te creo-y mirándola con arrogancia, agregó-Entonces ve por él, tráelo aquí y démosle la oportunidad de justificarse.

-¡Lo haré! Apenas lo encuentre-y con esto, la escasa seguridad que quedaba en ella se esfumó-No-se lamentó dejándose caer en la silla-, esto… tiene que ser un malentendido.

-Pues ya lo veremos. Búscalo, interrógalo y si tiene una excusa lo suficientemente buena entonces le pediré disculpas. Pero si no… lo mejor será que recoja las pertenencias que tenga en el palacio y se marche a más tardar mañana por la tarde.

-Espera, ¿qué?

-Si no tiene una buena…

-¡Te escuché! Lo que no comprendo es quien te ha dado la autoridad para tomar una decisión así.

-Anna-suspiró antes de adoptar un tono de displicencia-estoy a punto de contraer matrimonio con la reina.

-Lo que te convertirá en príncipe consorte, ¡y nada más!

-Pero tomando en cuenta la indisposición de la reina… y lo involucrada que está en esta situación, creo que puedo tomarme ciertas libertades.

-¿Es una broma?

-Esta oportunidad expira mañana por la tarde, como dije antes, así que si yo fuera tú Anna, comenzaría a buscar debajo de las piedras del jardín, si es que quieres conservar al pérfido de tu novio aquí.

La pelirroja lo miró con escepticismo, al tiempo que él sacaba su reloj de bolsillo y echándole un vistazo susurrara:

-Tic, tac, tic tac.

Lanzando un gruñido, la princesa se puso en pie de un salto y presurosa abandonó la habitación. En cuanto se vio a solas, Alexius esbozó una enorme sonrisa triunfal, algo ya habitual tomando como experiencia las últimas horas. Silbando despreocupadamente se acercó al escritorio y comenzó a husmear en los papeles desperdigados sobre él. Se encontraba leyendo las propuestas para renovar el acuerdo comercial con un aliado muy antiguo de Arendelle cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse lentamente.

-¿Lo encontraste Anna, o quieres que llame a alguien para que vayan sacando sus cosas?-pero al levantar la cabeza se encontró con alguien más-Lady Agneta, pero que sorpresa.

-Lo mismo diría, de no ser porque ya me enteré de las "buenas nuevas"-respondió la mujer recargada en el marco de la puerta y sonriendo de una manera que al príncipe le heló la sangre-¿Tan pronto buscando ocupar el lugar de su majestad en el estudio?

Él sólo se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de remover los documentos.

-En algún momento tendré que hacerlo; pasando la boda, espero que concebir no nos lleve mucho tiempo y me temo que mientras esté ella en estado lo mejor será que yo me haga cargo del reino.

Lady Agneta alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

-¿De verdad? ¿Es que acaso no conoces a tu prometida? Esa muchacha estará dando a luz y ni eso le impedirá revisar los balances y corregir cuentas en ellos.

-Mmm, pero eso está por cambiar.

-Claro-caminó hacia él-Pero dime, porque muero de curiosidad, ¿qué fue lo que ofreciste al consejo para conseguir la mano de la reina?

-¿Perdón?

-Podría apostar mi título y mi fortuna a que ella ya había tomado una decisión. Y que no eras tú. Por eso me intriga el saber cómo fue que lograron doblegarla y hacer que accediera a su propuesta.

-Me sorprende Lady Agneta, yo no…

-Estoy muy vieja para los bailes, Alexius, y aunque hice mi mejor esfuerzo la noche de ayer me temo que llegó un momento en que mi cuerpo pedía a gritos algo descanso. Me disponía a retirarme hacia mi habitación cuando te vi, rodeado por esos vejetes del consejo de Arendelle, encerrarte aquí mismo-el moreno dejó de lado su cara de inocencia y admitiendo la astucia de la anciana sonrió con amargura-al poco tiempo llegó ella, y aunque no me tomé la molestia de acercarme para tratar de averiguar la razón de tan peculiar reunión, supuse que algo no estaba yendo del todo bien.

-Supuso.

Alzando un hombro la dama sonrió.

-La puerta estaba llena de escarcha, seguro hubiera resultado imposible siquiera intentar abrirla.

-Ya veo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuál fue el trato?

-En realidad fue bastante sencillo: o se casaba ella o se casaba su hermana. Elsa es un poco blandengue, ¿sabe? Aún tiene esa cursi y ridícula idea de que lo más importante es su familia y bla bla bla-partió el documento que llevaba en la mano en cuatro y arrojó los restos al cesto de basura-Accedió a casarse cuanto antes con tal de conservar al bastardo de su hijo. Y accedió a hacerlo conmigo con tal de que su hermana sea feliz.

-Y sin embargo le has metido ideas a la muchachita respecto a la fidelidad de su enamorado.

El príncipe hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Él jamás me dio buena espina; es obvio que tiene un extraño fetiche con el hielo y bueno, Elsa no sólo tiene la extraña capacidad de crearlo, también es sumamente sexi; sólo hace falta ver como menea las caderas cada vez que camina.

-Agg, para con esto, será incómodo verte tratando de ocultar la erección que estás a punto de tener.

Ofendido, al príncipe la fulminó con la mirada, antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

-Como sea. Él tarde o temprano se convertiría en un peligro, y lo mejor será que…

-No en un peligro, lo que temes es que se convierta en una amenaza. Sabes perfectamente que cualquier caballero es mucho más honorable que tú, y que probablemente de todos los presentes ayer en el baile quien menos merecía la mano de la reina… eras precisamente tú. Por eso recurriste al chantaje.

-Por favor mi lady, sus palabras me ofenden.

-Eso es lo que pretendo lograr.

-Evidentemente está molesta porque su hijo, ese criminal supuestamente reformado, no logró salirse con la suya.

-Sabes, incluso temes, que si alguien merece llevar la corona de consorte, que si hay alguien capaz de ayudar a la reinita de Arendelle a regir correcta y justamente, ese es Hans.

-Oh por favor.

-Es mil veces superior a ti, siempre lo ha sido y por siempre lo será.

-¡Intentó cometer un asesinato!

-Y tú lo lograste-el silencio que se hizo en la habitación la hizo sentir merecedora de la victoria en esa pequeña disputa-Tienes razón, después de todo hay algo en lo que has logrado superarlo.

-¡Bah!-se acercó a la puerta-sucede que usted está enojada porque he logrado ganar esta partida.

-Oh no, no cantes victoria tan pronto-el príncipe la miró desconcertado-tú has movido tus peones, pero esta partida aún no se acaba. Y permíteme decirte que yo soy muy buena jugando estos juegos.

El moreno estaba furioso. Su ferviente deseo por poseer la corona pero sobre todo a la reina era lo único que evitaba que le saltara al cuello a la anciana. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar dando un fuerte portazo, la voz de ella lo detuvo.

-Alexius, tengo una última pregunta-esperó hasta asegurarse de que había captado su atención y al notar que el hombre no se movía, prosiguió-¿sabes cuánto tiempo le lleva a un niño gestarse?

El príncipe se lo pensó un momento, arrugando la frente y mirando al suelo antes de contestar con cierta seguridad.

-Por supuesto: todos los meses que pase dentro del vientre de su madre.

Lady Agneta alzó una ceja.

-Bien. ¿Tienes algún número en mente?

-¡¿Eso qué importa?! El bebé nace cuando está listo y ya.

Ella asintió, pero no agregó nada. Finalmente el príncipe cerró la puerta, dejándola sola, y sin poder contener más tiempo la carcajada, lady Agneta la soltó, diciendo:

-Gracias a dios el sujeto es un imbécil.

* * *

Su día no había comenzado de una buena manera pero Gerda le había dejado muy en claro que seguir en la cama después de medio día no era opción, por lo que terminó refugiándose en el solar. La luz que entraba a través de los enormes cristales le calentaba la piel agradablemente y la vista que tenía hacia los jardines el palacio la relajaba. Ahí, de pie observando a su hijo juguetear con un par de empleados del servicio, por primera vez durante el día se sintió en paz. Hasta que escuchó la voz de Alexius llamarla.

-¡Elsa, cielo! Te he estado buscando por todas partes-caminó presuroso hasta ella y rodeándola con los brazos desde atrás intentó besarle una mejilla. El movimiento de ella fue rápido, esquivando sus labios al girar la cabeza hacia el otro lado-Oh, con que a esto se refería tu hermana cuando dijo que estabas un poco indispuesta-la soltó y caminó hacia el ventanal más grande-pudo simplemente decir que estabas en tus días.

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó ofendida.

-Pero eso es bueno, significa entonces que en la noche de bodas no habrá excusa para poder consumar el matrimonio.

-¡¿Perdona?!

-Y lamento informarte muñeca pero eso de "tengo dolor de cabeza" no funciona conmigo; si me apetece fornicar lo haremos y ya.

-Dios, pero que vulgar-dijo más para sí misma pero con el volumen suficiente para ser escuchada por Alexius.

El príncipe regresó a su lado, notando que ella evitaba siquiera mirarlo, por lo que tomándola con fuerza por la barbilla la hizo girarse.

-Pronto estaremos casados y será mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea de que en la alcoba no me gusta guardarme nada: tengo la firme creencia que lo mejor es hacerle saber a mis mujeres cuales son mis necesidades y gustos, pero descuida, ya te iré instruyendo una vez realizada la boda-sin soltarla pero usando la mano libre para recorrer con lujuria su cuerpo desde su torso hasta sus glúteos, agregó susurrando-a menos claro que quieras ofrecerme un pequeño adelanto.

Lo único que recibió por respuesta fue un fuerte y muy gélido apretón sobre la muñeca con la que le sostenía el rostro. La escarcha ni siquiera alcanzó a hacer acto de presencia para cuando él ya la había soltado, dado un par de pasos hacia atrás. Eso decepcionó un poco a Elsa.

-Imbécil-resopló antes de enfurruñada regresar la vista al exterior y cruzarse de brazos, encogiendo los hombros.

La mirada de Alexius siguió a la de la reina, recayendo con irritación en el pelirrojito que en ese momento carcajeaba al lado de uno de los sirvientes y de un perrito que si bien lucía aseado, era evidente que pertenecía a la calle y no tenía una raza en específico. El príncipe rio ante la ironía de la imagen. "Dos criaturas sin linaje en un palacio", pensó antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la rubia.

-Comprendo que te cueste un poco hacerte a la idea Elsa, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que eres reina y estás acostumbrada a dar órdenes y ser obedecida en todo momento, pero quiero que entiendas que los matrimonios funcionan de una forma diferente.

-¿De qué hablas?

El moreno caminó hacia ella, quien intentó a su vez alejarse un par de pasos antes de ser retenida por el brazo con un fuerte apretón. Molesta miró la mano que la tenía prisionera pero antes de que pudiera si quiera replicar él le tomó de nuevo el rostro y apretándole las mejillas la obligó a mirarlo.

-Tus padres murieron cuando eras muy joven, y antes de eso pasaste la mayor parte de tu vida encerrada en una habitación, o eso es lo que los rumores dicen. Tú no tuviste oportunidad de ver cómo es que funciona un matrimonio, pero yo sí, y te diré una cosa: también ahí hay jerarquías. Hasta abajo están los hijos, quienes deben obedecer en todo momento si no quieren recibir un castigo; en mi caso, mi padre nos golpeaba las piernas con baritas de metal o, si la falta era muy grave, nos obligaba a poner las manos sobre la plancha de la cocina encendida hasta que el olor a carne quemada nos inundaba la nariz. Después está la mujer, quien obedece sin replica alguna a su marido, la punta de la pirámide y líder en la relación.

-Esas son estupideces-logro articular la rubia a pesar del fuerte agarre al que era sometida.

-No conozco muchas mujeres rigiendo reinos enteros, pero incluso las pocas damas con poder que he conocido son capaces de responder a los mandatos de sus esposos si no quieren recibir su merecido castigo, y espero que tú no seas la excepción.

-Y si no obedezco, ¿qué harás?-preguntó retadoramente-¿Me golpearás?

Esta vez fue el turno de Alexius de guardar silencio, pero ejerciendo mayor fuerza sobre el brazo de la reina y deleitándose con el gesto de aparente dolor que vio en su rostro, sonrió.

-Pruébame Elsa, ponme a prueba sólo una vez, y te prometo que jamás volverás a emitir una palabra sin antes pedirme permiso-siseó antes de liberarla.

Deposito un beso sobre la frente de la soberana, petrificada, antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

-Por cierto, cariño, la próxima semana partirá el barco hacia Blavenia con la invitación para nuestra boda y una carta para mi familia contándoles lo sucedido; creo que sería oportuno también enviar a Friederick para allá.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó, entre asustada y sorprendida y finalmente dignándose a girarse hacia él.

-Allá hay muy buenos internados y sé de un par en donde su edad no es impedimento para ser admitido.

-¡No enviarás a mi hijo lejos!

Él suspiró, mirando al suelo antes de alzar la vista y responder con total franqueza.

-Elsa, no quiero a ese niño por aquí. Simplemente su presencia me enferma. Escucha, muy pronto comenzaremos nuestra propia familia y no me gustaría que él estuviera aquí entrometiéndose, haciendo berrinches o molestándonos en las noches mientras sostenemos relaciones solamente porque tuvo una pesadilla. Pero sobre todo, me rehúso a tener a esa pequeña réplica del idiota de Hans a mí alrededor-pareció cavilar unos segundos antes de continuar- quisiera drenarle toda la sangre Westergard que le corre por las venas, pero lamentablemente eso es imposible, terminaríamos matándolo.. Así que con tenerlo lejos me conformaré.

-No te llevarás a mi hijo-respondió apretando los dientes, furiosa.

-Está bien, pero no esperes que nos llevemos bien. No estoy dispuesto a hacer las paces o a convertirme en una figura paterna para él. Es más, si logro que sea él mismo quien salga corriendo de este lugar, me daré por satisfecho.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que debería ir a buscar a Gerda y preguntarle cuantos grados de calor alcanzan las hornillas de la cocina. Creo que de todos los castigos a los que nos sometía mi padre, ese en particular parecía producirle placer-y después de sonreír satisfecho ante la expresión de horror en el rostro de la reina, dejó el solar.

Apenas se quedó sola, salió disparada hacia el corredor, y tomando el camino contrario a él apuró el paso hasta el ala de las habitaciones. Conocía el camino perfectamente, aunque lo había recorrido más veces en sus fantasías que en la vida real, pero era suficiente para que sus pies se movieran como en automático, como si supieran por instinto hacia dónde llevarla. En cuanto se vio frente a la habitación abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Hans-lo llamó, encontrándolo frente a un baúl abierto guardando sus pocas pertenencias. Serenamente se enderezó, aunque la mirada que le echó fue de muy pocos amigos-tenemos que hablar.

-¿Respecto a qué?-preguntó con frialdad.

Elsa se adentró en el lugar, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, y retorciéndose los dedos continuó.

-Es sobre Friederick-Hans sólo alzó una ceja, expectante-tienes…-suspiró profundo-tienes que llevarlo contigo.

Eso tomó por sorpresa al pelirrojo, quien arrugando la frente se acercó a ella.

-¿Llevármelo? Pero creí que…

-Por favor-le pidió, aferrándose a las solapas de su saco y con los ojos vidriosos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque contigo será más feliz. Porque… porque no quiero que Alexius le haga daño.

La expresión de Hans cambió por completo, y con los ojos ardiendo y los dientes apretados, preguntó:

-¿Eso dijo el imbécil que haría?

La reina lo soltó para poder abrazarse a sí misma.

-Es evidente que no lo quiere siquiera cerca; le recuerda demasiado a ti-Hans la contempló por un momento con cierta incredulidad en el rostro-¿Lo harás? Por favor Hans, lo amo demasiado y no toleraría que…

-Vaya-dijo por fin después de exhalar-no creí que fuera tan fácil. ¿Estás segura de que eres la misma Elsa que me recibió de malas cuando llegué aquí?

-¿Eh?

Se dio la vuelta, tomó una de las prendas cuidadosamente dobladas sobre la cama y regresó junto al baúl.

-Lo haré, me lo llevaré.

-Gracias Hans, no sabes cuánto…

-Sólo porque me daría una terrible pena ajena permitir que creciera al lado de una mujer tan débil y manipulable como tú. Eso no puede ser ningún buen ejemplo.

-¿Perdona?

La miró con desdén antes de responder.

-Te perdono. No es tu culpa ser así; seguro han de ser las secuelas de tu encierro.

-¡Pero que descaro! Estoy pidiendo tu ayuda, pero no permitiré que…

-Eso sólo puede enseñarle una de dos cosas: la indeseable habilidad para sucumbir ante los deseos de terceros, o que todas las mujeres son igual de frágiles y enclenques como tú-hizo un alto a la tarea de guardar una prenda más para mirar a la reina y agregar con fingida aflicción-o peor aún: ambas-negó con la cabeza, tratando de reprimir una sonrisilla pesarosa-zarparemos mañana por la tarde, así que agradeceré que solicites que sus pertenencias sean enviadas cuanto antes a nuestro barco. Ah, y si piensas despedirte de él por favor trata de ser lo menos cursi posible y hazlo rápido. Y no nos acompañes al puerto, lo último que quiero es tener que soportar sus berridos porque no subes a bordo con nosotros.

Tranquilamente retomó su tarea, ignorando por completo a Elsa. Ella, sin poder contener más las lágrimas, dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia su habitación dejando tras de sí una estela de escarcha y paredes completamente congeladas.

Al diablo lo que tuviera que decir Gerda, le urgía regresar a su habitación lo antes posible y nada ni nadie la haría salir de debajo de las cobijas.

* * *

Lady Agenta supervisaba cuidadosamente el trabajo de las mucamas mientras guardaban sus pertenencias cuando fue avisada de que todo estaba servido en el saloncito de té. Un par de horas antes había preguntado a su hijo si deseaba acompañarla pero no lo había encontrado de muy buen humor; después de soltar una palabrota al percatarse de que una de sus camisas presentaba varias arrugas muy poco estéticas, rápidamente le dijo que no. No le extrañaba encontrarlo de malas, suponiendo que se debiera al reciente compromiso de la reina, pero aún mientras caminaba hacia el salón se lamentó por tener que ir sola, pues había pensado contarle esa misma tarde lo que tenía planeado para ayudarle.

Antes siquiera de entrar en la habitación despachó a la mucama que la acompañaba, deseosa por algo de intimidad y tranquilidad, pero se llevó una tremenda sorpresa al percatarse de que después de todo, no sería así.

-Alexius, pero que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

-Buenas tardes lady Agneta. Sólo quería despedirme; supe que mañana se marchan, y no quería que se fuera con una mala impresión de mí. Así que… sólo quería disculparme por mi actitud de esta mañana.

Ella tomó asiento, de frente al moreno, y se sirvió un poco de té.

-Pues gracias. ¿Gustas acompañarme?

-Oh no gracias, en realidad no pretendo entretenerla mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, y desconcertando a la mujer, Alexius se quedó ahí de pie. Sin despegarle la vista de encima, lady Agneta dio un largo sorbo a su té, pero frunciendo el ceño de inmediato pasó la mirada hacia el líquido dentro de la taza antes de dejarlo sobre su platito y echarle un par de terrones de azúcar extra.

-Por cierto-continuó el príncipe-déjeme felicitarla mi lady, es usted muy rápida. Me ha dejado sinceramente sorprendido.

-¿Rápida?-cuestionó antes de darle un trago a la taza.

-Sí. Supe de lo que trató de hacer con el consejo esta mañana, justo después de que hablara conmigo. Vaya, me regañó como a un chiquillo por hacerlos ponerse de mi lado pero de inmediato corrió usted para hacerlos cambiar de parecer.

-Ah, te refieres a eso.

Alexius rio.

-Admito que no me causó mucha gracia tener que resarcir el daño, a fin de cuentas tuve que desembolsar más de lo que originalmente había planeado, pero bueno, me gusta verlo como una buena inversión a largo plazo-la serenidad de la anciana se esfumó por completo, haciéndola enderezarse en su asiento en alerta-sí, fue usted muy rápida. Mmm, ¿cree que el extracto de raíz de acónito funcione con la misma velocidad?

La mujer, con una palidez inusual en su rostro dejó la taza sobre la mesa y preguntó:

-¿A qué te refieres?

El caballero con toda naturalidad se encaminó a la mesita, sacando algo de su saco. Cuando llegó hasta ella depositó, justo al lado de la tetera de porcelana un pequeño frasquito con una etiqueta rudimentariamente escrita a mano:

"Aconitum Napellus"

-No estoy seguro de cuanto es la dosis recomendada pero como dije antes, no pretendo quitarle mucho tiempo, así que vertí aproximadamente un cuarto del frasco en la tetera.

-Bastardo mal nacido-susurró la mujer, tratando de ponerse en pie pero perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de nuevo en la silla.

-Ahora si me permite, tengo cosas importantes que tratar respecto a mi pronta boda-tomó el frasquito y lo volvió a guardar-disfrute el agónico proceso de muerte, lady Agenta, nos veremos más adelante en el infierno-y con una gran sonrisa se dispuso a retirarse.

Fue casi de inmediato que el aire comenzó a faltarle, por lo que haciendo un gran esfuerzo se puso en pie, pretendiendo buscar ayuda. Dio un par pasos hacia él, intentando detenerlo, pero lo único que logró fue aferrarse a la manga de su saco, agarré del que él se zafó de inmediato con un fuerte tirón. La anciana se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo, y aunque su prioridad era seguir respirando y mantenerse con vida, se tomó un par de segundos para maldecir mentalmente al desgraciado de Alexius antes de sentir como su ritmo cardiaco descendía dramáticamente.

* * *

 **Espero de corazón que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado... ¡y que me perdonen por mis futuras ausencias! . Mis vacaciones han terminado chiquitines, y ya no sólo me enfrento al tiempo que me roban las clases de francés y al agobiante cierre de fin de mes, sino que ha llegado un enemigo aún más grande y poderoso: el cierre de fin de año ¡CHAN CHAN CHAN! Pero prometo que trataré de seguir actualizando al menos cada dos semanas... espero. Mmm, tal vez si no estudio los verbos en francés y utilizo ese tiempo para escribir... Creo que lo lograré amigos, lograré no abandonarlos como antes.**

 **Bueno, les deseo un excelente inicio de semana, que comiencen este año al 100% y no como yo con deseos de regresar el tiempo y en lugar de finanzas estudiar música o letras, y nos estaremos leyendo pronto pronto. Besos, bye bye! ^_-**


	34. Chapter 34

**Bonjour, mes petits gâ** **teaux! (creo que es así). Aquí sigo, les prometo que sí, y no me marcharé hasta que esto llegue a su fin... que me temo, será pronto.**

 **Lamento mucho haberlos abandonado, pero miren: apenas van dos meses de este 2018 y yo ya ruego a dios que se termine pronto (pero después de mi cumpleaños eh, porque quiero comer pastel). Así que por favor ténganme paciencia, se los suplico.**

 **Bueno, pues en lo que deciden si perdonarme por mi prolongada ausencia o no, les dejó el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

-¿Y voy a conocer a tus _cacallos_?-preguntó emocionado el pequeñito correteando alrededor de Hans.

-Claro, los montaremos y daremos un paseo. Cuidado con eso-ordenó a un lacayo mientras vigilaba cuidadosamente al resto terminando de empacar las cosas de su hijo. Volviendo la mirada hacia abajo sonrió al pelirrojito-Y si te portas bien quizás te regale uno.

Los ojitos del niño brillaron con emoción.

-¿En _veldad_?

-¡Claro! Eso y más merece este campeoncito-le revolvió los cabellos con la mano antes de alzar la vista y fruncir el ceño-¿No te acabo de decir que seas cuidadoso? Eso vale…

-¡Príncipe Hans!-un chico del servicio entró a la habitación, corriendo y resoplando antes de pararse frente a él-su… su alteza… lo solicitan en… en la habitación de su madre.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó desconcertado el pelirrojo.

-N-no estoy seguro señor, pero… es urgente.

Llegó corriendo hasta los aposentos de su madre, en donde varias personas estaban ya reunidas. Paró en seco y con el corazón agitado justo antes de sentir las miradas clavándosele como agujas en el cuerpo. Lentamente la pequeña multitud le abrió camino hasta el interior de la habitación y apenas dados unos pocos pasos pudo distinguir a lady Agneta recostada sobre la cama, con un hombre encorvado sobre ella, con Elsa sentada a la orilla de la cama abrazándose a sí misma y a Alexius a un lado de la reina con las manos sobre sus hombros.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó con una voz ronca que hizo eco en el silencioso recinto.

La rubia de inmediato se puso en pie, dando un par de tímidos pasitos hacia él.

-Hans-susurró-Hans yo…

Él ni siquiera la miró. Fue directo hacia su progenitora, las piernas temblándole cada vez más conforme se acercaba a ella y la mirada clavada en su pecho. "Vamos" pensó, "por favor, ¡vamos! Muéstrame que sigues respirando".

-Príncipe Hans-dijo el médico-lament…

-¿Cómo sucedió?-su voz salió apenas audible.

-Eh… yo… me temo que cuando me llamaron ella ya estaba sin vida. Un paro respiratorio.

-¿Un paro…

-No me atrevo a asegurar nada, no he encontrado mucho, pero podría deberse a alguna reacción alérgica o alguna enfermedad quizás.

-No-dijo en un suspiro-ella… su salud era excelente.

-Bueno, entonces… quizás un…-el sujeto pareció dudar antes de terminar nervioso-¿algún enemigo?

-¿Eh?

-Si no fuera por un asunto de salud entonces tal vez, aunque sería muy arriesgado hacer una conjetura así, podría haber sido envenenamiento. Aunque de ser así, el cuerpo no presentaría evidencia de ello hasta pasados varios días, si es que acaso presenta alguno. Todo depende del tipo de veneno.

-No-respondió Hans con el ceño fruncido-eso es una locura.

-Pues, es todo lo que tengo. Lo lamento su alteza-culminó el hombre bajando la cabeza.

Finalmente su corazón había recuperado su ritmo normal. Salvó la distancia restante con unas pocas zancadas y se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado para después apretar la mano de su madre entre las suyas. Agneta no había sido precisamente una madre ejemplar: sí, probablemente fuera de las pocas personas que tuvieran la decencia de prestar atención y cuidados a Hans durante su infancia, pero no podía dejar de reprocharle todo el daño que había permitido que le infligieran su padre y sus hermanos, y por supuesto todo el daño que había cometido a su pequeño hijo. Aun así, ante la terrible noticia, repentinamente se sintió desolado. Muy muy solo y devastado.

Se llevó la mano de su madre a los labios y la besó con suavidad, usando todas sus fuerzas para evitar estallar en llanto frente a todas esas personas. Sintió una mano ligera y fría acariciarle suavemente la espalda, y se obligó a no lanzarse sobre ella y chillar como un chiquillo sobre su hombro.

-Lo lamento tanto Hans-dijo la dulce voz de la reina. Se arrodilló a su lado y rodeándole los hombros con el brazo agregó en voz baja-en verdad me duele que tengas que pasar por esto. Si hubiera algo que yo…

Con muy poca delicadeza Alexius obligó a la rubia a ponerse de pie.

-Deberías darle espacio para respirar amor mío, procesar esto no debe ser nada fácil.

Por el rabillo del ojo Hans pudo distinguir a Elsa quitándose las manos del moreno de encima con un movimiento brusco antes de alejarse hacia la puerta, y al príncipe pararse a su lado.

-Tenía un cariño muy especial por tu madre Hans, y lo sabes; a pensar de todo, no olvido nuestra infancia juntos y las atenciones que tuvo ella hacia mi familia, siempre. Fue como una segunda madre para mí. Sin duda era una mujer muy lista y cándida, y desempeñó un excelente trabajo como reina en su momento. Ahora podrá reunirse con tu padre, el hombre al que tanto amó y al que tanto extrañaba.-El pelirrojo se limitó a asentir, sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza a causa de las lágrimas que se le agolpaban en los ojos.-Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, no dudes en buscarnos amigo. Sabes que mi prometida y yo siempre podremos brindarte nuestro apoyo. Elsa y yo…

-Será mejor que lo dejemos a solas-la voz de Elsa, clara y potente, retumbó por toda la habitación.

El cuarto comenzó a vaciarse con rapidez, y una vez que todos hubieran salido, la reina se giró para agregar:

-No tienes por qué hacer caso a Alexius, Hans, pero lo que necesites, incluso si es sólo compañía, sabes…-se aclaró la garganta antes de echar una mirada nerviosa a la puerta y continuar con un susurro-sabes en donde encontrarme.-esperó una respuesta o alguna reacción de parte del príncipe, pero él no se movió, por lo que finalmente lo abandonó.

El saberse solo fue un alivio. Ya no quería seguir luchando, no quería seguir fingiendo. En realidad ni siquiera quería seguir despierto, sentía como si toda la energía de su cuerpo le hubiera sido drenada. Suspiró profundo antes de colocar las manos de su madre sobre su pecho y volver a arrodillarse junto a la cama con la intención de orar. Juntó las palmas de sus propias manos y cerró los ojos. Pretendía recitar alguna de las muchas oraciones que aprendiera de niño pero no logró pronunciar ninguna. Y no fue debido a que las hubiera olvidado, sino porque lo único que salió de su boca fueron sollozos; primero bajos y reservados, pero poco a poco más fuertes, más doloridos y amargos. Tanto como el sabor de las lágrimas que le bañaban el rostro.

* * *

Era el último lugar en el que le faltaba buscar, ahí estaba su última esperanza; las viejas caballerizas abandonas en la parte trasera del palacio, casi en el límite entre los terrenos del castillo y el denso bosque.

-¿Kristoff?-gritó al abrir la puerta, justo antes de que el polvo del lugar casi en ruinas la hiciera toser-¿Kris…Kristoff? ¿Estás aquí?

Sobreponiéndose a la suciedad, los repugnantes bichos y las astillas y clavos oxidados, se adentró sin dejar de llamar a su novio. Se sentía desesperada, la noche comenzaba a caer y no había ni rastro de él. Sintió el miedo subirle desde el estómago hasta la garganta, amenazando con hacerla vomitar; ¿y si Alexius tenía razón? ¿Y si Kristoff había huido al saberse descubierto? O aún peor, ¿qué tal si en esos momentos estaba escondiéndose en el palacio… con Elsa? Las piernas le temblaban conforme regresaba al exterior, tratando de pensar con claridad. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había visto a su hermana? La había dejado durmiendo en su habitación, y ya entonces Kristoff había desaparecido.

-No, basta Anna-se dijo a sí misma-esas son estupideces, ¡no dejes que te llenen la cabeza de estupideces!

"Después de todo, tú los empujaste a esto" le dijo una cruel vocecilla en su interior. "Le pediste que cuidara de ella… y al parecer se lo tomó demasiado en serio. Al menos eso es lo que había dicho Alexius".

Alexius. Recordarlo le hacía hervir la sangre, no le había gustado en lo absoluto la forma en la que se había dirigido a ella en el estudio, como se había apoderado no solo del espacio de su hermana, sino también de sus privilegios. Recordar su arrogancia y seguridad la hacía recordar una fría tarde varios años atrás. La hacía recordar… a Hans. Jamás olvidaría aquella mirada llena de avaricia y hambre de poder que le dedicó después de engañarla y revelarle sus verdaderos planes. Y pensar que por poco se salió con la suya. Estuvo tan cerca, lo único que le había hecho falta al muy imbécil había sido asegurar su matrimonio y…

-Oh no-dijo, cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡¿Cómo es que lo había pasado por alto?!-Dios Anna, ¿qué debes hacer para que se te quite lo idiota? ¡Auch!-exclamó después de darse una fuerte palmada en la frente-Tengo que advertirle a Elsa, tengo que hacer que ese malnacido no….

-¿A…anna?

La princesa se quedó petrificada, ¿de dónde provenía esa voz? Se escuchaba lejana y ronca, como…

-Anna.

Detrás de ella. En el bosque. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla de pies a cabeza y repentinamente las manos se le helaron.

-¡Anna!-la voz se iba acercando, y si no actuaba pronto algo malo, muy malo, podría ocurrir.

-¿Qui-quién anda ahí?-comenzó a girarse muy lentamente-¡Se-se lo advierto! Tengo con que defenderme-gritó tratando de sonar lo más amenazante posible pero su trémula voz no había sido de mucha ayuda-no dudaré en… ¡OH POR DIOS!-gritó y dio unos pocos pasos hacia atrás antes de trastabillar y caer. Bravo, su torpeza como siempre traicionándola.

Una figura grande y encorvada proveniente de las sombras se acercaba hacia ella. Parecía cojear o arrastrar un pie, no estaba muy segura, y uno de sus largos brazos colgaba y se balanceaba con cada paso que daba. Volvió a pronunciar su nombre, esta vez con una mezcla de seguridad y súplica en la voz antes de acelerar su arrítmico andar.

-¡NOOOO! ¡NO TE ACERQUES! ¡NO….! ¡¿Kristoff?!-el rubio se desplomó a pocos metros de ella, pero aún entre quejidos estiró un brazo tratando de alcanzarla.-¡KRISTOFF!

La pelirroja se abalanzó sobre él, colocando la cabeza rubia sobre su regazo y apartándole el cabello del rostro. Apenas lo hizo, no pudo evitar lanzar un grito.

-Oh no, Kristoff, ¿qué te hicieron?-preguntó al borde de las lágrimas tratando de acariciarle las mejillas provocándole el menor dolor posible.

-E…-susurró el rubio con esfuerzo.

-¿Eh?

-E…

-Lo siento pero no comprendo, ¿podrías decirlo un poco más fuerte?-él negó lentamente con la cabeza y trató, sin éxito, incorporarse-por favor, sólo inténtalo, ¿puedes?

Acercó su rostro al de su novio y esperó con paciencia para escucharlo pronunciar:

-E-elsa…

Anna sintió que el corazón dejaba de latirle.

-¿Elsa?-preguntó temerosa. Él asintió-¡¿Elsa?!-con los dedos le apretó fuertemente las mejillas, haciéndolo aullar de dolor-¿Te busco por todos lados, te encuentro terriblemente magullado, y lo único que a ti te preocupa es Elsa? ¡¿ELSA?!

Tomando con fuerza la mano que lo sostenía y obligándola a liberarlo, Kristoff miró furioso a la princesa para después pronunciar lo más claramente que pudo.

-¡Tenemos que advertirle a Elsa! Aaahh, maldición-dejó caer nuevamente la cabeza en las piernas de Anna y se agarró con fuerza el abdomen.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo-apuró ella-lo lamento, yo no quería… es sólo que Alexius dijo que…

-Ese maldito bastardo-gruñó entre dientes.

-¿Tú lo sabes?

El rubio logró incorporarse aunque con mucha dificultad, hasta lograr sentarse al lado de ella.

-¿Quién crees que ordenó que me hicieran esto?

-¡Es cierto! Hizo esto porque estaba celoso.

-Y vaya que si tenía motivos para estarlo.

Anna lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿Los… los tiene?

-Por supuesto-respondió mientras se examinaba los moretones que tenía en el brazo izquierdo-no toleraba la idea de que Elsa lo ignorara por pasar más tiempo con Hans. Esos dos…

-¡¿HANS?!

El grito de la pelirroja casi lo hizo saltar de su lugar.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede?

-¿De quién está celoso es de Hans? No, espera, ¿Elsa pasaba tiempo con Hans? ¡Pero tu trabajo era evitar que se encontraran!

-Escucha: lo sé y lo siento, pero debes comprender que…

-¡Ja! Y yo volviéndome loca porque creí que tú y mi hermana tenían intimidad a mis espaldas-dijo poniéndose en pie y comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro alrededor de Kristoff-pero resulta que no era eso, ¡que era algo mucho peor!

-¡¿Qué?!

-No sólo no cumpliste con tu deber, ¡los solapaste!

-Ok ok, espera… ¡ouch! Espera un momento-logró ponerse en pie y obligar a su novia a parar-¿estás diciendo que preferirías que tu hermana y yo tuviéramos una aventura a que ella se quedara con Hans?

-Kristoff, ¡es Hans!

-¡¿Acaso estás mal?!

-¿Es que no lo comprendes? Él…

-¡La ama Anna!-sorprendentemente, después de esta declaración Anna se quedó en silencio. El rubio se tomó un tiempo para recuperar el aliento antes de proseguir-Él la ama Anna, créeme. Y ella lo ama a él.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Anna, ¿quién mejor que un hombre enamorado para identificar a otro?-concluyó con una dulce sonrisa.

-Oohhh, ¡Kristoff!-exclamó la princesa enternecida por sus palabras antes de caminar hasta él y fundirse en un beso.

El momento romántico fue breve, pues en cuanto la chica colocó una mano sobre el pecho de su enamorado, este lanzó un quejido de dolor.

-Se está haciendo tarde, lo mejor será que te busquemos atención médica-le rodeó con los brazos la cintura y caminó lentamente a su lado.

-Sí, eso suena bien.

* * *

-Moma-escuchó entre sueños un suave susurro, instándola a despertar.

-Elsa-murmuró otra vocecilla.

-Mmmm-exclamó revolviéndose un poco.

-¿Moma?

Tenía sueño, lo único que quería era dormir.

-¡Moma!-susurró con más ahínco, pero ella se negó a responder. Con suerte pronto se rendirían y se marcharían.

-¿Elsa?-preguntó esta vez Olaf-¡Elsa, despierta Elsa!

-Aagg, ¡¿qué?!-preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

-¡Mira Friederick, ya despertó!

-¿Estabas _domila_ moma?

De mala gana se incorporó sobre el sofá para contestar mientras tallaba sus ojos con las manos.

-Amm no, no estaba dormida, sólo estaba descansando un poco mis ojos.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó con inocencia el hombre de nieve-Wow, seguro se debe a que lees demasiado, porque parecía que estuvieras muy dormida.

El pecosito, pasando su atenta mirada celeste del muñeco a su madre asintió con vehemencia, haciendo que sus cabellos rojos se balancearan de arriba abajo.

-Decías cosas, moma.

-¿Cosas?

-Sí. Cosas de Hans.

-¿De… de Hans?-le sorprendió que la sola mención de ese nombre la hiciera sonrojar.

-Sí-confirmo Olaf-lo llamabas con urgencia, y le pedías que te diera más. ¿Hans te iba a dar más de qué, Elsa?

Sentía que la cara se le caía de vergüenza: sí, en efecto, soñaba con el príncipe de las Islas del Sur, y no era un sueño digno de ser contado en voz alta, mucho menos al par de criaturitas inocentes que la miraban con intensidad, ávidos por una respuesta.

-Amm yo… yo quería más… helado. Él me iba a dar más helado.

-¿Helado?-preguntó Olaf.

-Sí.

-Yo _quelo_ helado-agregó su pequeñito.

-Bueno, me temo que…

-Oh, cielo, con que aquí estabas amor.

La voz del moreno los sobresaltó, obligando a la rubia a ponerse de pie de un salto.

-¡Alexius!-lo saludó el muñeco de nieve abriendo con efusividad sus brazos.

Por su parte, y desconcertando por completo al resto, Friederick se echó para adelante y comenzó a gruñir como alguna clase de animalillo.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó el príncipe mirándolo con horror.

-No lo sé, no… amm, ci-cielo-comenzó Elsa acercándose a él-¿qué estás haciendo amor?

- _Gluño_ como un perro-dijo para volver a emitir ese extraño sonido.

"Ah, claro" pensó la reina rodando los ojos antes de colocar ambas manos sobre los pequeños hombros de su hijo y decirle con dulzura.

-Pero tú no eres un perro cariño, así que para ya-el pecosito obedeció, no sin antes sacar la lengua al prometido de su madre-Friederick, ¿por qué no vas con Olaf a jugar a tu habitación?

-¡No, _quielo il_ con Hans!

La petición le provocó un agudo dolor en el estómago, pero Elsa sólo suspiró, derrotada aún sin siquiera oponer resistencia.

-Está bien, vayan con él.

El hombre de nieve y el pequeñito echaron a correr, no sin antes despedirse cada uno a su manera del príncipe extranjero.

-Hasta luego Alexius-dijo Olaf con alegría-nos veremos después.

Por su parte el pequeño se limitó a echarle una mirada asesina a la vez que arrugaba la naricita, gesto que por supuesto captó el moreno, haciéndolo enfadar.

-Aaggg-dijo Alexius en cuanto se vieron solos, y después de estremecerse visiblemente, se dirigió a la reina-esa abominable criatura de nieve se irá con el mocoso ¿oíste?

-No presiones-respondió Elsa entre dientes, abrazándose a sí misma y poniendo marcha para dejar la habitación.

Pero el hombre le cortó el paso.

-Luces algo cansada cariño, y muy estresada-caminó lentamente hacia ella, quien no se inmutó ni un poco-¿por qué no vamos a mi habitación y te ayudo a relajarte, eh?-estiró una mano para tocar a la soberana, pero ella previniendo el movimiento dio un paso hacia atrás y con agilidad le sacó la vuelta. Desconcertado, pero sobre todo ofendido, Alexius se giró para verla salir-Elsa, ¿a dónde vas?

-Déjame en paz.

-Vamos cariño.

-Deja de llamarme así.

-¿Quieres que te haga compañía?

-Dije que quiero estar sola.

-Tal vez me dé una vuelta por tu habitación.

La reina paró en seco, bastante irritada con la situación. Giró sobre sus talones, se enderezó por completo y alzando la cabeza lo miró.

-Atrévete. Tan sólo atrévete, y te prometo que te arrepentirás, a gritos y entre llanto, el haberlo siquiera pensado.

El príncipe quiso responder con un comentario mordaz, pero el drástico descenso en la temperatura lo hizo enmudecer. Rápidamente la habitación se iba tornaba cada vez más fría, al grado de comenzar a temblar. Pronto sintió los dedos entumidos, y eso lo alarmó, pero lo que le hizo entrar en pánico fue ver el hielo subiendo lenta y gélidamente por sus piernas, impidiéndole moverse e incluso, adormeciéndole las extremidades. Aterrado miró a Elsa, quien seguía igual de fresca y tranquila en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Tengo que repetirlo, o te ha quedado claro?-le preguntó con tono amenazador.

-Que-queda claro-casi pudo distinguir cada sílaba dibujada en el vapor que salió de su boca junto con las palabras.

La rubia se limitó a asentir antes de retomar su camino. Estaba cansada y de verdad deseaba meterse cuanto antes en la cama. Aunque si se hubiera quedado para ver la expresión en el rostro de su pretendiente, mezcla de pánico y perplejidad, seguro hubiera dormido satisfecha.

Ya en su habitación, estaba tan agotada que se quedó dormida apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada. Pero era sólo un sueño ligero; cada uno de sus sentidos parecía seguir completamente despierto, alerta a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse suavemente. Y sin embargo no se inmutó. A pesar de que la mullida alfombra de la habitación no le permitió escuchar si el intruso se había adentrado, sospechó que si se había tomado el atrevimiento de invadir sus aposentos, seguro no se limitaría a quedarse sólo observando a la distancia. El sentir su peso sobre el colchón, a sus espaldas y acercándose lentamente a ella sólo le confirmó sus sospechas.

-No deberías estar aquí-dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Dijiste que te buscara si necesitaba algo-respondió hundiendo el rostro en su cuello y comenzando a besarla.

-No me refería a esto. Además, no creo que quieras pasar la noche con… ¿cómo me llamaste? ¿una puta?

-Oh vamos-respondió entre beso y beso-sabes que eso no es verdad. A mí me encantan las putas.

-Pedazo de imbécil-masculló aún sin moverse.

-Estoy bromeando, sabes que no lo decía en serio.

-Sonaba muy en serio.

-Estaba furioso. Lo lamento. En realidad no creo que seas una puta. Y sinceramente, si lo fueras, no me molestaría siempre y cuando fueras mía-le dio un suave mordisco en el hombro, dejándole una marca rojiza.

Ella sólo se dejó hacer, demasiado cansada como para protestar, pero cuando él comenzó a estrujarle los senos, se giró exasperada para enfrentarlo.

-Hans, para-trató de quitárselo de encima, aunque sin ofrecer mucho esfuerzo-¿quieres quitarte de encima?

-¿Por qué?-preguntó metiendo la mano bajo la bata de dormir y acariciándole los muslos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te parece raro?

-¿Qué quiera hacerte el amor? No realmente, eres bastante apetitosa muñeca.

-¡No! ¿Quieres… puedes…? ¡Basta!-exclamó con firmeza, tratando de mantener la voz baja-Tu madre murió sorpresivamente esta tarde Hans, ¿cómo puedes tener deseos de fornicar?

El pelirrojo puso alto a sus intentos por subirle el camisón hasta la cintura, y en la mirada que le echó había una mezcla de tristeza y serenidad.

-Sólo quiero estar contigo-aprovechó el silencio que siguió a su declaración para plantar un beso suave en los labios de la rubia antes de continuar.-Mi madre murió y ni siquiera me pude despedir. Y jamás volveré a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Pero yo no estoy muerta-susurró Elsa, bajando sus defensas y estirando una mano para acariciarle el rostro.

-Pero una vez que me vaya mañana, ya no podré volver a besarte.

¿Por qué tenía que mencionarlo? Se percató de que las lágrimas comenzaban a nublarle la vista y nuevamente el estómago se le encogió en un doloroso nudo. Quería decirle que se quedara, pedirle que se enfrentara a Alexius y luchara por ella e incluso se sentía tentada a suplicarle que la llevara con él y con Friederick. Pero no podía hacerlo; sabía perfectamente cuál era su deber y en función a eso es que había tomado una decisión. Pero por supuesto eso no era suficiente para reprimir todo lo que sentía por el príncipe sureño.

Le echó los brazos al cuello y lo jaló hacia ella, besándolo apasionadamente. Fue su forma de darle luz verde para continuar explorando su cuerpo.

Se desnudaron con parsimonia y procurando separar sus labios sólo para recuperar el aliento. No hubo preámbulos. Por la naturaleza de sus pasados encuentros, era raro que los hubiera, pero cuando así era Elsa debía admitir que esas caricias y jugueteos extras le fascinaban y solía compararlos con la emoción que sentía de pequeña al comer golosinas antes de la hora de la cena, pero a diferencia de estos, los besos y manoseos contribuían a abrirle el apetito. Hans entró en ella con sumo cuidado, arrancándole el primer gemido de la noche y provocando en el pelirrojo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Adoptaron un ritmo lento y suave, como jamás lo habían hecho, saboreando cada centímetro de piel como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, como si pudieran quedarse así entrelazados por la eternidad. Los minutos se hicieron largos, estirándose a su conveniencia a pesar de que ambos estaban demasiado ocupados como para tener conciencia del tiempo transcurrido. Cuando finalmente Elsa sintió que estaba a punto de estallar le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, asegurándose de que el pelirrojo no se alejaría hasta dejar su labor bien hecha. Sintió que subía al cielo y el calor de las estrellas le calentó la piel y las entrañas. Y mientras bajaba, a lo lejos, escuchó con una sonrisa los jadeos del príncipe emprendiendo su propio viaje.

* * *

Era bien sabido que a ella el frío jamás le molestó, por eso le extrañó el repentino escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, haciéndola despertar. Ni siquiera tuvo que girarse para constatar sus sospechas: Hans se había ido. No, eso no era frío; en realidad lo que percibía era el vacío que el pelirrojo había dejado en la cama; echaba de menos el calor de su cuerpo y la aspereza de su tacto. El estómago se le revolvió con sólo pensarlo y se hubiera puesto a llorar de no ser porque del otro lado de la puerta escuchó la voz de Gerda dando instrucciones y a un séquito de doncellas marchando tras de ella. De inmediato y a punto de entrar en pánico rebuscó entre las sábanas hasta encontrar su camisón, que se colocó a toda prisa. Apenas tuvo tiempo de bajarlo hasta cubrirse las piernas antes de que entrara Gerda.

-¡Vaya! Pero si su majestad ya esta despierta-exclamó con sorpresa y alegría al ver a Elsa sentada en la cama-eso es bueno, significa que ya está mucho mejor. Su hermana se alegrará gratamente cuando…

El paso veloz de una estela platinada hacia el cuarto de baño la dejó con las palabras en la boca. De inmediato las arcadas se hicieron escuchar.

-Creo que habló demasiado pronto Gerda-dijo una de las doncellas con humor, haciendo reír al resto de las chicas.

El comentario irritó de sobremanera a la mujer, haciéndola fruncir el ceño para después ordenarles sin siquiera girarse hacia ellas:

-Salgan.

Las risas pararon de inmediato, pero aún transcurrieron unos cuantos segundos antes de que una de ellas preguntara:

-¿Perdón?

De inmediato Gerda se giró y caminó presurosa hacia ellas. La expresión en su rostro disparó una clase de alarma en las doncellas, quienes intentaron retroceder y alejarse, pero la mujer mayor logró alcanzarlas y empujarlas con brusquedad hacia la puerta.

-¡Que se marchen! ¡Largo de aquí!-les gritó, hasta lograr su objetivo y cerrarles la puerta en la nariz. En cuanto estuvo sola se obligó a recobrar la compostura: cerró los ojos y respiró profundo cuatro veces, antes de encaminarse al cuarto en el que la reina seguía vomitando.

-Dios, ¿qué me sucede?-hincada en el suelo, se quejó la rubia con una vocecilla lastimera-¡me siento tan mal!

Gerda se acercó a ella para auxiliarla sosteniéndole el cabello suelto, y con voz firme y sin pensarlo dos veces soltó su pregunta.

-Elsa, ¿estás encinta?

Lo que vino a continuación fue un helado silencio, literalmente. La doncella se estremeció con el drástico descenso de temperatura, pero se mantuvo firme y a la espera de una respuesta. Con cuidado le soltó cabello, que se desperdigó suavemente por la espalda de la reina mientras esta se giraba para enfrentarse a su ama de llaves.

-¿Eh?-fue todo lo que atinó a decir, pero el pánico ya comenzaba a inundarle los ojos.

-Pregunté que si estás encinta. Creo que me escuchaste perfectamente.

-¡Gerda!-masculló tratando de sonar escandalizada y no aterrorizada, que era como se sentía-Yo no…

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sangraste? No recuerdo haberte traído compresas limpias recientemente.

-Pe-pero… no sé…

-¡Y no te atrevas a decirme que no sabes de que te hablo!-dijo señalándola con un dedo acusador-Porque te recuerdo que soy yo quien hace tu cama todas las mañanas, y dios bien sabe que me las he visto negras para mantener ocupadas a las chicas y evitar su ayuda mientras cambio tus sábanas sucias.

-Yo… es que…-el llanto terminó por ahogarle las palabras, y cubriéndose el rostro lo dejó salir.

-Oh por dios-susurró la mujer apretando el puente de su nariz-¿Quién Elsa? ¿De quién se trata?-la rubia se negó a contestar, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro-Por favor, por lo que más quieras no me digas que…

-¡Fue Hans!-respondió con voz ahogada.

Gerda suspiró aliviada.

-¡Gracias al cielo! Por un momento me temí que fuera el imbécil arrogante de Alexius, o aún peor, que los chismes que ha comenzado a esparcir fueran verdad y se tratara del novio de tu hermana.

-¡¿Alexius hizo que?!-preguntó, finalmente descubriéndose el rostro.

-Mi niña, esto es grave-dijo con genuina preocupación mientras se agachaba a su lado y la atraía había si en un abrazo-¿qué harás con Alexius? ¿Cómo le vas a ocultar algo así? Me temo que no es algo que podrás esconder por mucho tiempo. ¿Se cuánto estás?-cuestionó poniéndole una mano sobre el vientre.

-¿De cuánto?

-Sí, ¿cuánto tienes? ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¿Recordar qué?

-De las veces que estuviste con Hans, ¿cuándo fue que se corrió dentro?

Los ojos de Elsa comenzaron a abrirse con horror.

-¿Cuándo… se corrió dentro?

-Ajá.

-Ay Gerda-el llanto sobrevino de nuevo-todas las veces que lo hicimos lo dejé terminar dentro.

Justo cuando los sollozos comenzaron, la mujer se puso de pie y exasperada comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación. Le dolía la cabeza, el estómago, y sentía un profundo deseo de meterle una toalla de baño en la boca a su majestad para hacerla callar. Para su buena suerte eso último no fue necesario: repentinamente el llanto paró, y al mirar a Elsa está se cubrió la boca rápidamente antes de girarse y volver a vomitar.

-Sí sí, veré lo que ocurre-escucharon una voz en la habitación-esperen aquí por favor.

Ambas prestaron atención, aunque la de Elsa pronto fue robada por nuevas arcadas. Gerda por el contrario, se apresuró hacia la puerta del baño, hasta donde pronto llegó Kai para reunirse con ella.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Su majestad aún no está lista?-su vista pasó de inmediato de su compañera a la de la reina, arrodillada y convulsionándose mientras volvía el estómago-¡Wow! ¿qué ocurre aquí?

-Elsa está de encargo-se apresuró a decir Gerda, señalando con fastidio a la aludida.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Y es del príncipe Hans.

-Oh no, esto no… estamos en graves problemas.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! El consejo enloquecerá.

-¿El consejo? ¡La boda! ¿Cómo le explicará al príncipe Alexius su estado?

-¡Maldición, es cierto! Eso no lo había pensado.

Elsa se giró, finalmente aliviada, y limpiándose la boca con la manga del camisón miró a dos de sus sirvientes más fieles tratando de encontrar una solución al terrible problema en el que ella sola se había metido.

-Lo tengo-dijo Gerda-¿y si adelantan la boda para que pueda acostarse pronto con él y hacerle creer que la criatura es suya?

-Oh, pero claro, que buena idea, ¡hasta que después de parir Elsa le entregue un niño pelirrojo!-vio cómo su compañera arrugó la nariz, aceptando con fastidio la observación-Gerda por favor, tú bien lo sabes: el gen Westergard es muy poderoso, ¡e imposible que pase desapercibido!

-Cierto, cierto-aceptó ella-Uff, esto será difícil. Tal vez si informamos al príncipe Hans él pueda…

-El príncipe Hans ya se fue Gerda-respondió Kai con pesar-esta mañana salió con Friederick rumbo al puerto para asegurarse de que todo está en orden para zarpar.

-No Kai, no me digas eso. Friederick, mi chiquito, ¡y ni siquiera pude despedirme de él!

-Gerda-la llamó Elsa.

-Lo lamento, de verdad quise avisarte, pero tenían demasiada prisa.

-Gerda.

-Comprendo. Seguro quería evitar que alguien más los viera.

-Gerda.

-Es muy probable. Voy a extrañar mucho a ese pequeño.

-¡Gerda!

-¡¿Qué?!-la miró con fastidio, aunque se arrepintió por su arrebato apenas miró a la figurilla desvalida y despeinada que la llamaba.

-Creo… creo que me voy a desmayar.

La mujer rodó los ojos.

-No Elsa por favor, ahora no es el momento de…

Fue un golpecito rápido y seco. Ninguno de los dos acudió de inmediato a su auxilio, sólo la miraron ahí desplomada en el piso.

Kai escuchó el profundo suspiro de su compañera antes de encaminarse hacia la desgraciada reina, y no supo identificar por cuál de las dos sentía más pena.

* * *

 **¿Les gustó? ¿Les molestó? ¿Quieren más? ¿Me van a perdonar? Cualquier duda, comentario o regaño, ya lo saben: ¡dejen su review!**

 **Esta actualización tal vez no haya llegado a tiempo para alegrar su lunes, pero espero que ayude a que tengan un bonito martes. No leemos en el siguiente capítulo, que espero sea pronto, pero por lo pronto reciban un caluroso abrazo. Bye bye! ^_-**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello hello!**

 **Ha pasado un laaaaargo tiempo ¿no? Lo sé, y lo lamento, pero espero poder compensarlos con este capitulito... y que me perdonen. Miren, me iré a pensar en más excusas para justificar mi ausencia mientras ustedes leen.**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Apenas se quedó a solas en la habitación, abrió los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Había recuperado la conciencia durante el trayecto del baño hasta su cama, pero no sentía ánimos de enfrentarse de nuevo a los crueles cuestionamientos de Gerda o a la mirada de decepción de Kai. Lo único que deseaba era estar sola. O morirse, cualquiera de las dos cosas que sucediera primero.

Clavó la mirada en el techo, tratando de controlar los sollozos que se iban acumulando en su garganta cada vez que pensaba en su miserable situación. No sólo se había dejado mangonear por su maldito y decrépito consejo, sino que estos, a sus espaldas habían confabulado con un príncipe engreído, grosero, irrespetuoso y abusivo para chantajearla y hacerla aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de este. Dicho compromiso terminó por hacer que dos de los hombres a los que más había amado en su vida partieran de vuelta hacia el reino lejano del que provenían, dándole la certeza de que no los volvería a ver jamás y provocando que una terrible vocecilla en su cabeza le dijera que merecido se lo tenía por no haber movido siquiera un dedo para retenerlos. Ah, y dentro de unos meses daría a luz un niño… que no sería concebido con su futuro marido.

Gimió, frustrada, antes de girarse sobre un costado y hacerse bolita entre las mantas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto a ella? ¿Podría suceder algo aún más terrible? "Claro, parir y que tu marido se deshaga de tu hijo aún antes de que puedas conocerlo" pensó enroscándose aún más en la cama.

-No-susurró, pero aun así pudo escuchar su voz entrecortada-no lo resistiría, no podría con otra pérdida así.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás dispuesta a hacer para evitarlo?" dijo una voz en su interior. "Te quejas, te lamentas, te victimizas, pero no mueves ni un solo dedo para hacer que esto pare o para ponerle solución. Dejas que los demás hagan contigo lo que se les pega la gana sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de preguntarte lo que piensas, crees o sientes, y eso te indigna pero no te atreves a alzar la voz. Te sientes tan inferior… a pesar de ser la reina. Quizás, después de todo, sí que mereces todo esto".

Era cruel. Era su propio subconsciente hablándole de esa manera tan hiriente. Suyo. Era… lo que pensaba Elsa de sí misma. Se hundió aún más entre el edredón y comenzó a llorar ruidosamente.

-No, no es verdad.

"Claro que lo es. Incluso tener a Hans a tu lado era demasiada recompensa para todo ese odio que te tienes, ya ni siquiera hablemos de Friederick. Y siguiendo ese mismo hilo tal vez deberías entregar a tu hijo. O incluso evitar su nacimiento".

Eso era demasiado. Se sentó en la cama con un movimiento tan rápido y brusco que tuvo que cerrar los ojos fuertemente hasta que la habitación a su alrededor dejó de dar vueltas. Esa criatura era todo lo que le quedaba de Hans y se negaba a darle el gusto a Alexius de ponerle su apellido o de arrancarlo de su lado, el muy bastardo ya se había quedado con la victoria de alejarla de Friederick, no iba a dejar que…

-Friederick-el sólo pronunciar su nombre le producía un cosquilleo en el pecho, algo tibio, y recordar su carita pecosa, su sonrisita torcida y su naricita respingada provocaba que dicho sensación se extendiera hacia el resto de su cuerpo.

De un salto se puso en pie y se asomó a la ventana: las banderas de los navíos aún ondeaban en el puerto, y no se veía ningún barco en el horizonte. Aún tenía tiempo. Corrió hacia el armario y lo abrió de par en par, encontrando un montón de vestidos, todos demasiado elaborados al grado de requerir mínimo de dos personas para poder ser colocados, y Elsa no tenía tiempo para eso. Utilizó su magia para conjurar su ya tan conocido vestido azul de hielo y recogió su cabello apresuradamente en una trenza. Echó un rápido vistazo a su imagen en el espejo y estaba a punto de retirarse cuando de manera involuntaria su vista paró sobre el vientre de su reflejo. Involuntariamente se llevó una mano a dicha área y fue como si la adrenalina que ya comenzaba a correr por sus venas se acelerara.

-Vamos cariño, vamos a traer a papi y a tu hermanito de regreso.

Corrió escaleras abajo, directo hacia las puertas del palacio, pero apenas atravesaba el enorme vestíbulo cuando aparecieron Anna y Kristoff, cortándole el paso.

-¡Elsa, justo estábamos por ir a buscarte!-dijo Anna, quien lucía alterada.

-¡Chicos! No ahora, estoy por ¡wow! Kristoff, ¿qué te pasó?

El rubio con un ojo morado, un pómulo inflamado y varios moretones más en el rostro hizo un gesto de hastío antes de responder:

-De verdad quisiera contarte la emocionante historia pero me temo que no hay tiempo ahora.

-E-en eso estamos de acuerdo-respondió, aunque no pudo evitar estirar el brazo y tocar uno de los hematomas en su mejilla.

-¡Auch!-se quejó el rubio tomando con brusquedad la mano de la reina y retirándola de la herida.

-Lo la… ouch, ¡oye, eso dolió!

-En mi defensa diré que tú me lastimaste primero.

-Es que eso se ve…

Una voz terriblemente familiar hizo eco en el pasillo más cercano.

-Dígale por favor que solicito su presencia ante mí en este momento.

-Pero la señora Gerda dijo que su majestad estaba…

-En ningún momento hice mención de Gerda, dije: vaya y dígale a su majestad que se presente ante mí en este momento.

-S-sí su alteza.

El eco de pasos atravesando el pasillo alteraron a Elsa, quien desesperada miró a su hermana y a Kristoff, suplicándoles auxilio.

-Por favor-les susurró, y el pánico en su mirada alertó a los otros dos-necesito que lo distraigan, ¡no dejen que me encuentre!

-¿Qué? Pero ¿por qué?-preguntó su hermana, nerviosa.

-Tengo… es que…-suspiró, tratando de mantener la calma-prometo que les explicaré apenas tenga la oportunidad. Sólo, por favor, necesito su ayuda.

-¿Acaso se… se trata de… Hans?

La rubia no respondió, pero el gesto dolido y suplicante en su rostro fue todo lo que necesito Anna para sentir que su ánimo decaía. Sentía que estaba en un conflicto entre los deseos de su hermana y su propio interés, entonces miró a Kristoff y este le sonrió con candidez, asintiendo con la cabeza para darle ánimos.

-Por supuesto Elsa, haremos todo lo posible por entretenerlo.

-De ser necesario le romperé las rodillas al desgraciado-agregó su compañero haciendo tronar sus nudillos.

-No Kristoff, aún no-lo reprendió la pelirroja.

-Oh.

-¿Anna, eres tú?-preguntó Alexius, su voz cada vez más cerca.

-¡Corre Elsa, corre!-la apremió, caminando en dirección contraria a su hermana e interceptando al príncipe extranjero-¡Alexius, hola! ¿Qué tal?

-Hola, estoy buscando a tu hermana, ¿sabes si sigue en su habitación?

-Amm…-miró de reojo a su novio, quien alzó ambos pulgares una vez que Elsa hubo abandonado el castillo-¡Sí! Creo que… creo que la vi en su estudio.

-Oh, ¿en serio?

-Sip, deberías de buscar por allá.

El moreno asintió, un poco desconcertado, pero aun así tomó la sugerencia. Atravesó el vestíbulo y fue directo hacia las escaleras pero en su trayecto se encontró con Kristoff; el rubio, recargado en una columna y con los brazos cruzados. Alexius sintió que las piernas le temblaban ante su mirada amenazadora y su primer impulso fue alejarse lo más pronto posible de él. Sin embargo, logrando mantener la compostura lo mejor que pudo, preguntó:

-¿Has visto a Elsa últimamente?

El interrogado se encogió de hombros, examinado distraídamente sus nudillos, y respondió con serenidad:

-Tal vez.

La respuesta irritó demasiado a Alexius, quien bufando siguió su camino.

-Deberías tratarte eso-agregó una vez que la distancia le infundió las agallas necesarias-o limitarte a tener contacto con otras personas, porque luces terriblemente desagradable.

-Oh, ¿de verdad lo crees?-el tono ladino con que replicó le provocó escalofríos-Mmm no lo sé, creo que no se ve tan mal. Digo, comparado con como quedo el sujeto que me lo hizo, ¡dios! Él sí que quedó hecho una especie de desecho humano desagradable. Aunque bueno, no era muy agradable antes de eso.

El príncipe tragó saliva, nervioso por sus palabras, y siguió su camino. "¿Athan?". Sólo entones recordó que, ocupado y extasiado como estaba con los preparativos de su muy próxima boda, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de mandar llamar su consejero. Debería sentirse mal por no haberse detenido ni un segundo a pensar en su fiel lacayo, pero el pavor de que Kristoff hubiera salido bien librado y ahora supiera información que pudiera poner en peligro sus planes le preocupaba muchísimo más. Tenía que darse prisa, le urgía encontrar a Elsa antes de que alguien llegara a ella con chismes peligros. Además, lo último que quería era que se pasara el resto del día lloriqueando a causa de la partida del bastardito cuando podían pasar el tiempo arreglando los últimos detalles para su pronta boda. No podía esperar para ponerle la sortija en el dedo anular, y para ponerle las manos encima en la noche de bodas. Comenzó a arreglarse el cabello y la chaqueta, preparándose para el encuentro con su prometida, cuando algo llamo su atención al pasar frente a un ventanal. De inmediato regresó sobre sus pasos y prestó atención al exterior. Y la vio, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el portón.

-Maldita ramera-masculló apretando los dientes y regresando hacia la escalinata.

Para su mala suerte el rubio seguía ahí, acompañado de una Anna con cara de muy pocos amigos. Disimuladamente siguió su camino hacia la primera escalera de servicio y bajó a toda velocidad por ella. Apuró el paso hacia las caballerizas y al llegar a ellas tomó el primer caballo que encontró ensillado, a pesar de las protestas del mozo de cuadras.

Elsa, consciente del escaso tiempo que tenía antes de que Alexius se percatara de su ausencia, corría lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían. Pero se sentía débil y lamentó profundamente haber vomitado esa mañana el poco alimento que había en su estómago; pronto comenzó a perder el aliento y se vio en la necesidad de bajar la intensidad de su carrera, pero cascos de un caballo acercándose a ella la pusieron en alerta, obligándola a exigirle aún más a sus extremidades inferiores.

No fue suficiente: pronto el caballo paró cerca de ella y a continuación fueron un par de botas presurosas quienes la alcanzaron, y una mano la tomó del brazo con brusquedad, haciéndola dar media vuelta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-preguntó su prometido apretando los dientes con furia.

-¡Suéltame! Me estás lastimando.

-Regresa al palacio, AHORA.

-¡No, basta!

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿De verdad crees que aún puedes alcanzarlos?

-Jamás debí permitir que se fueran.

Alexius bufó exasperado y la arrastró consigo hacia el caballo.

-Le dije a esa imbécil de Gerda que echara llave a tu puerta esta mañana-Elsa luchaba por liberarse de su agarre, pero él era demasiado fuerte, logrando retenerla sin esfuerzo alguno-una persona más a la que tendremos que botar.

-¿Qué?-preguntó la rubia parando repentinamente de resistirse.

-Tengo una lista del personal que echaremos del palacio, y por supuesto su nombre está en ella. Al igual que el de la escoria que tienes por maestro repartidor de hielo. De todos modos ese es un título inventado, no será ¡AAAAHHH!

Se giró con brusquedad hacia la reina, quien con la mano libre apretaba fuertemente la muñeca que la tenía prisionera, haciendo que una gruesa capa de hielo se extendiera por toda la extremidad del moreno.

-Para con eso maldita bruja-susurró, tratando de que su voz no evidenciara el pánico que comenzaba a invadirlo.

-Ellos son mi familia-apretó con más fuerza, haciendo que el frío le calara profundamente hasta los huesos-y ya no voy a permitir que la alejes de mí. Mucho me costó recuperarla-el príncipe, terriblemente adolorido, cayó de rodillas frente a ella-y no la volveré a perder.

La reina liberó el brazo, que cayó dolorosamente con fuerza sobre el césped haciendo gritar al príncipe, momento que Elsa aprovechó para montar el caballo que lo había llevado hasta ahí y reemprender la marcha.

* * *

-El viento parece estar a nuestro favor capitán-comentó Hans observando con cuidado las velas del barco.

-Así es su alteza, nos estamos alejando con rapidez del puerto y todo parece indicar que más adelante nos espera muy buen tiempo.

-Excelente-respondió con monotonía.

-¡Noooo! ¡Hans, nos _etamos_ yendo!-más que la vocecita suplicante fueron los tironcitos a su chaqueta lo que lo hizo mirar hacia abajo-¡mi moma, _etamos_ dejando a mi moma!-pero el mayor sólo asintió y volvió a conversar con el capitán-¡NOOOO!

Ambos adultos lo vieron correr hasta una de las barandas, llorando con desesperación.

-¿Cuántos días cree que nos tome llegar hasta las Islas del Sur?

-Mmm a este paso, y con un buen viento, quizás…

-Alteza-lo llamó un hombre a sus espaldas.

Tanto Hans como el capitán se giraron, encontrando con sorpresa a dos marineros caminando hasta ellos. Uno de los sujetos llevaba en brazos con mucha dificultad al pequeño Friederick, quien no dejaba de retorcerse y berrear.

-¡Nooooo! ¡ _Quelo_ a mi momaaaa! ¡ _Quelo_ que venga mi momaaaa!

Hans suspiró y rodó los ojos antes de tomar al niño y depositarlo en el suelo.

-Estaba tratando de escalar la baranda señor-dijo el segundo marinero antes de sonreír a un furibundo Friederick y palmear con suavidad su cabecita-por fortuna sus piernitas aún son muy pequeñas y no logró gran cosa.

El pecosito, irritado, se quitó la mano de encima con un golpe, obteniendo como respuesta un par de risitas por parte de los marinos y una mirada de reprimenda por parte de su padre.

-¡No soy pequeño! Ni mis _pielnitas_ son pequeñas.

-¿Qué te dije sobre buscar problemas a bordo Friederick?-cuestionó el príncipe con frialdad-no me obligues a encerrarte en el camarote otra vez.

-¡No, no!-abrió sus ojos con terror y se aferró a las piernas de Hans-no me _encieles_ _ota_ vez.

-Prometiste que dejarías de gritar si te sacaba de ahí-su corazón comenzaba a ablandarse; odiaba verlo llorar.

El pecosito bajó la mirada, profundamente apenado, y volvió a preguntar:

-¿ _Po_ qué no viene mi moma?

-Ya te lo dije: porque no quiere. Ahora ve a jugar.

Friederick lo miró con rencor antes de pasar entre los dos marineros y perderse camino a los camarotes. Hans suspiró, resignado, y tratando de recobrar la compostura se dirigió al par de hombres.

-Gracias. ¿Es todo?

-No. Mientras subíamos sus pertenencias un lacayo me entregó esto-uno de ellos extendió la mano en la que sostenía un botó dorado-dijo que el médico se lo había entregado cuando subían a su… amm… su madre al carruaje-vio como el semblante del príncipe se oscurecía por lo que continuó de inmediato-dijo que cuando su madre aún estaba sobre el suelo, cuando lo llamaron para revisarla, encontró esto apretado en su puño-se encogió de hombros y lo entregó a Hans-asumió que tal vez usted querría conservarlo, como un recuerdo.

Extrañado, el pelirrojo tomó el objeto y agradeció distraídamente al marinero, ordenándoles que se retiraran.

-Parece de una chaqueta-se atrevió a opinar el capitán-¿pertenecía a usted?

Hans lo examinó con detenimiento, y el corazón le latió con fuerza al reconocer el emblema de la familia real de Blavenia. "¿Por qué?" se preguntó, "¿Por qué esto estaba en posesión de mi madre cuando…?". Recordó las palabras del médico respecto a la posible causa de muerte de su madre; a él le constaba la excelente salud de lady Agneta, incluso la idea de que ella sobreviviera para sepultar a Klaus era un chiste recurrente entre sus hermanos y dudaba mucho que el viaje desde las islas hasta Arendelle hubiera hecho mella en ella. Entonces, ¿sería acaso que…?

-No, no puede ser posible.

-¿Sucede algo alteza?

-Ese… ese maldito malparido, no puedo creer que se atreviera a hacer algo tan ruin-dijo apretando con fuerza el botón en su puño y dejando que las lágrimas, mezcla de furia y dolor se agolparan en sus ojos.

-¿Su alteza?-cuestionó el capitán con preocupación-¿está todo bien, necesita algo?

Respiró profundo un par de veces, tratando de recuperarse, antes de caminar por la cubierta y ordenar:

-¡Necesito un bote ahora mismo!

-¡Pero alteza! El puerto…

-Voy a regresar.

-No creo que…

-Le parezca o no-dijo enfrentándose al capitán, quien finalmente se limitó a asentir.

-¿Vamos _pol_ mi moma?-preguntó una vocecita.

Con sorpresa encontró a Friederick a su lado, mirándolo ansioso con sus enormes ojos azules. Quisiera habérselo planteado aunque fuera un poco, pero algo en él lo urgió a tomar al niño en brazos y avanzando con decisión hacia la baranda por la que un grupo de hombres se disponía a bajar un bote, respondió:

-Así es campeón, vamos a regresar por mami.

* * *

Tenía que admitirlo: a pesar del entrenamiento de los pasados años, aún no era muy diestra montando a caballo. Maldijo a sus padres por haberle negado las clases de equitación y envidió enormemente a Anna por la misma razón, pero de inmediato se arrepintió y mirando al cielo pidió disculpas.

Con dificultades hizo parar al caballo y aún más torpemente logró bajar de él. Corrió los pocos metros que le faltaban para llegar al puerto… desierto, y cayó de rodillas en la orilla antes de tomar todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y gritar:

-¡FRIEDERICK!-escuchó el eco de su voz, ahogado por el romper de las olas en la orilla del fiordo-¡FRIEDERICK, HANS!-las lágrimas le nublaron la vista, impidiéndole ver con claridad el enorme navío que se alejaba-No... no por favor, vuelvan…

Comenzó a llorar con desconsuelo, abrazada a sí misma y sintiéndose más patética que nunca. Estaba dispuesta incluso a lanzarse al agua y nadar para alcanzarlos… si tan sólo supiera como hacerlo. Aunque en su deplorable estado, morir ahogada tampoco sonaba tan mal. ¿Ahora qué haría? ¿Cómo soportaría sus días sin tener a su lado a…

-¡Moooomaaaa!

Escuchó una vocecita a lo lejos.

-¿Eh?-alzó la cabeza, alerta, aún con las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas.

-¡Moooomaaaa!

-¿Friederick?-se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano, tratando de aclarar su visión-¡¿Friederick?!-gritó de vuelta.

-¡¿Moma?! ¡MOMAAAAA!

-¡FRIEDERICK!-gritó cuando divisó una pequeña barca a lo lejos.

-¡Elsa!-respondió una segunda voz masculina, haciendo que el corazón le brincara de alegría.

-¡Friederick, Hans!-con rapidez se puso en pie y corrió hacia la pequeña playa a la orilla del fiordo en la que podrían aparcar.

-¡Moma! ¡ _Mila_ Hans, es mi moma!-gritaba el pequeño conforme se acercaban, dando pequeños saltitos en la barca comprometiendo su estabilidad. Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo por parte de su padre fue una carcajada de júbilo.

Elsa no paraba de correr, aun llorando, pero esta vez de alegría. Paró en la orilla, con el agua mojándole las zapatillas y por lo tanto derritiéndolas bajo sus pies, quedando descalza sobre la arena oscura y sin dejar de estremecerse por la emoción.

-¡Ya llegamos moma, ya llegamos _pol_ ti!

La rubia no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así, tan llena de alegría que no pudo contenerse más y nuevamente se echó a correr hacia ellos. Contagiado a causa del gesto, sin que Hans pudiera evitarlo mientras metía los remos en la lancha ya próxima a encallar, Friederick dio un salto hacia el agua, cayendo de bruces sobre la arena y siendo revolcado por una pequeña ola que terminó de arrastrarlo hacia los pies de su madre.

-¡Friederick!-lo llamó su padre alarmado, recuperando la respiración cuando Elsa, apurando el paso, se inclinó para sacarlo del agua, completamente remojado, despeinado y tosiendo, pero aun así sonriendo.

-Mo… moma-dijo en medio de un ataque de tos-moma ya _etamos_ aquí.

Elsa se dejó caer, apretando fuertemente a su hijo entre sus brazos, sollozando sin control.

-Perdóname-le dijo, separándose para besarle las pecas de las mejillas-perdóname por favor por abandonarte. Te prometo, ¡te juro por mi vida! Que no volverá a pasar.

El pecosito, conmovido por las palabras de su madre, estiró una manita y le enjugó una lágrima. Con la misma manita le dio un par de palmaditas sobre el hombro y suavemente le dijo sonriendo:

- _Tlanquila_ mami. Ya _etamos_ aquí contigo.

Ella rio, antes de besarle la naricilla respingada y responder:

-Sí amor, ya estamos juntos otra vez.

Se abrazaron fuertemente, la rubia sin dejar de repetirle cuanto le amaba, cuando un par de fuertes brazos los envolvió a ambos y la obligó a ponerse en pie.

-¡Hans!-las lágrimas regresaron en cuanto lo vio frente a ella-Hans yo…

La besó suavemente en los labios y se aferró con fuerza ambos a la vez que depositaba un beso sobre la mojada cabecita pelirroja.

-Dios-dijo con un suspiro-no hay que volver a hacer eso ¿de acuerdo?

-No-respondió Elsa-no volvamos a separarnos.

-Yo me refería a remar desde mar abierto hasta aquí; me duelen los brazos como no tienes una idea-Elsa carraspeó, incómoda con su respuesta-pe-pero sí, lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos.

-Mami-dijo la vocecita ahogada en sus brazos. Ambos adultos se separaron y lo miraron con curiosidad-¿vas a _subil_ con _nosotlos_ al _balco_?

-No amor-respondió con una sonrisa-pero podemos regresar juntos al castillo, con Anna, Kristoff y Olaf, ¿qué te parece?

Los ojos del pequeño brillaron de emoción.

-¡SIIIII!-gritó lanzando sus bracitos al aire, y comenzó a agitar las piernitas hasta que su madre lo bajó, para comenzar a corretear a su alrededor-¡ _Mamos_ a _comel_ pastel con _Nanna_ y Olaf! Y que _Kistoff_ nos lleve en su _tlineo_ a _paseal_ y, y…

Elsa y Hans lo miraron, divertidos, hasta que él la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo para después besarla profundamente. Ella respondió, gozosa, y ninguno pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando su hijo exclamó:

-¡Guacala! Agh, un beso-y se estremeció con dramatismo.

-Campeón, ¿por qué no…

-¡Un _cacallo_!-gritó con emoción señalando al equino que llevara a la reina hasta ahí- _Mila_ mami, un _cacallo_ -y echó a correr hacia él.

El príncipe rodó los ojos, divertido, y la reina soltó una carcajada antes de decir:

-De tal palo tal astilla ¿no?

-Descuida, ya te acostumbrarás-respondió antes de volver a besarla-Elsa-dijo, separándose brevemente de sus labios-tu vestido.

La rubia miró hacia abajo, a sus piernas ahora desnudas hasta arriba de la rodilla.

-Ah, eh... fue el agua, yo… yo lo arreglaré-levantó un brazo, presta a hacerlo.

-Descuida-dijo él, tomándole la mano y besando la muñeca-luces bien.

Sus mejillas de porcelana se colorearon, pero eso no evitó que le sonriera justo antes de aferrarse a las solapas de su saco y jalarlo hacia ella, juntando sus labios una vez más. Hans, sin perder el tiempo, le rodeó la cintura y la apretó contra sí con brusquedad, ganándose una pequeña y helada reprimenda pero también una sonrisa juguetona. Comenzaban a profundizar el beso cuando un agudo gritito los hizo girarse hacia la playa, alarmados.

-¡MAMIIIIII!-gritó el pelirrojito con pánico.

Ambos intentaron correr hacia él pero la cuchilla contra el regordete cuello del pequeño los hizo parar en shock.

-Alexius-comenzó Hans, dando pequeños y cautelosos pasos hacia tierra firme-baja al niño.

-Das un paso más y te juro que le rebanaré el cuello como a un puerquito.

-No Alexius-comenzó Elsa-tú no eres así, tú no…

-¡AAAAHHHH, NOOOOO!-chilló Friederick, y una pequeña gota color carmín resbaló por la cuchilla de la navaja hasta la empuñadura dorada.

-¡Detente Alexius, tú eres mejor que esto!

-No estés tan segura-susurró Hans, robándose la atención de la rubia.

-¿Qué?

-El imbécil es un monstruo de mierda.

-¿Un… qué?

-Un monstruo de…

-¡HAAAANS!-gritó una vez más su niño, llorando desconsoladamente.

Elsa, lentamente, apuntó al príncipe moreno con una mano, y estaba a punto de hacer girar su muñeca.

-Hazlo, ramera, sólo espero que tu puntería haya mejorado después del verano de tu coronación-ella se quedó helada-¿lo recuerdas? ¿Aquella vez que congelaste el corazón de tu hermana?-apretó con más fuerza al pequeñito contra su pecho-Un secreto a voces entre la servidumbre, por cierto. Y sería una pena que se repitiera, ¿no lo crees? Sobre todo después haber hecho al niño bajarse de aquel maldito barco sólo para terminar inyectándole hielo en la sangre al pobre bastardo.

La mano de la reina tembló, temerosa a causa de sus palabras.

-No lo escuches Elsa, confía en ti y…

-Cállate Hans-respondió, ganándose una mirada estupefacta por parte del pelirrojo.

-¿Estás de broma? Sin problema alguno podrías atravesarle el corazón al malparido.

-No-susurró ella-¿qué tal si… que tal si fallo?

-No lo harás.

-¿Qué tal si le hago daño?

-¡Pero no lo harás!

-¡Mamiiii! ¡AAAAUUUUUCH!-gritó cuando la punta se enterró un poco más en su cuellito.

-Está muy cerca de él, yo no…

-¡Sólo hazlo Elsa!

-¡No puedo, no…

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Nooo! Y menos si me estás gritando.

-¡No estoy gritando, sólo esto…

El relinchar del caballo volvió a llamar su atención, y esta vez no dudaron en echar a correr cuando el equino dio media vuelta y comenzó a cabalgar velozmente.

-¡Mamiiii, Haaaaans! ¡ _Ayúlenmeeeeee_!-fue lo último que escucharon antes de ver la figura del animal perderse entre los árboles del espeso bosque.

* * *

 **Aunque he tenido muchísimo trabajo estos días pasados (hasta para regalar en días festivos amigos) y el cansancio poseyó mi cuerpo al grado de regresar a casa y quedarme dormida sobre los libros y suéteres que había sobre mi cama y despertar hasta el siguiente día a las dos de la tarde usando la misma ropa del día anterior y con el rimel hecho un desastre (ok ok, demasiados detalles, lo lamento), mi mayor obstáculo para lograr escribir este capítulo... fue Elsa. Era necesario que saliera de su estado de patética idiotez y, oigan, ¿cómo logras subirle el ánimo a tu personaje para que deje de ser patético cuando tu estás en un estado bastante similar? Sí sí, suena dramático y terrible lo lamento, pero bueno, esa fue la razón de este retraso. Espero que al menos haya quedado... decente. Y si no ¡díganmelo en un review! :D**

 **Como sea, espero no hacerlos esperar mucho por los siguientes (y últimos) capítulos. Prometo que haré todo lo posible porque las próximas actualizaciones lleguen pronto.**

 **Sin más, espero que tengan un muy bonito resto de semana, un excelente fin y que nos leamos pronto. Reciban besos y abrazos de mi parte, bye bye! ^_-**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hola corazones con patas.**

 **Volví, no estaba muerta y mucho menos de parranda (lo 1ero era más probable, créanme u.u sólo estaba demasiado agobiada con tareas de adulto. Pero bueno, ya no les quitaré mas tiempo y los dejaré proseguir con esta historia. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

¡Hans!-le gritó Elsa en cuanto echó a correr.

-¡Tenemos que ir por él-vociferó, girando la cabeza hacia ella unos pocos segundos-¡no pode…

Su voz fue ahogada por el ruido seco de su cuerpo chocando contra el flanco de un caballo blanco para a continuación caer de espaldas y atolondrado.

-¡Pero que mier…

-¡Anna! ¡Kristoff!-la rubia echó a correr hacia ellos, ambos aún sobre sus respectivas monturas.

-El chico nuevo de los establos nos dijo que Alexius llegó furioso con él y le arrebató al caballo que estaba acicalando-le informó su hermana-tratamos de seguirlo, pero creo que no fuimos muy veloces.

-Se lo ha llevado-chilló Elsa consternada-tenemos que alcanzarlo, ¡rápido!

-Deberíamos… ¡wow wow wow wow! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-dijo Kristoff al ver que Hans se aferraba a su montura.

-Hazte a un lado.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que te muevas!

-No vas a montar conmigo.

-¡Entonces bájate y entrégame el caballo!

-Hey, ¿quién te crees para darme órdenes?

-Amm, no lo sé, ¡un príncipe tal vez!

-¡BASTA!-gritó la reina, quien comenzaba a perder los estribos-¡Friederick está en problemas, no tenemos tiempo para esto!

-No lo dejaré tomarme por la cintura.

-¡Bien, ayúdame entonces!

-¿Qué? ¡No! Espera Elsa.

La rubia alzó una pierna en un burdo intento por montar tras su amigo. De inmediato Hans acudió a su ayuda, empujándole el trasero.

-¡Oye, fíjate en donde pones tus manos!-le gritó Anna, pero él la ignoró por completo.

-Tómale la mano, pelmazo, ayúdala a subir.

Esta vez sin chistar Kristoff obedeció de inmediato, y en cuanto Elsa apretó los brazos alrededor de su cintura, azuzó al caballo que comenzó a galopar.

-Pronto, muévete hacia atrás.

-¿Qué? No, ¿por qué?

El pelirrojo enarcó una ceja.

-¿Viste hacia donde se fue Alexius?

-No, aún no habíamos llegado cuando…

-Pues yo sí, ¡así que muévete! Tenemos que alcanzar al hombre Gorila y a Elsa para que no pierdan el camino.

De mala gana la pelirroja se movió, y aunque hubiera querido negarlo, el golpe de adrenalina que le corrió por el cuerpo cuando el caballo echó a andar a toda velocidad le provocó una genuina sonrisa.

A los pocos metros alcanzaron al par de rubios, y Kristoff les hizo una seña hacia las marcas sobre el fango dejadas por los cascos de un caballo; las huellas seguían derecho, adentrándose entre los árboles y siguiendo hasta las faldas de la montaña del norte. Hans espoleó a su caballo y arrancó rumbo a la cima, siguiendo los rastros que poco a poco se iban perdiendo conforme el lodo dejaba paso al terreno rocoso y que volvían a visualizarse en cuanto la delgadísima capa de nieve empezaba a ganar terreno.

Sentía su respiración tan agitada como la del animal y su corazón tan desbocado como el cabalgar, pero no estaba dispuesto a parar hasta alcanzar al mal parido de Alexius. Tan concentrado estaba, pensando en las distintas formas en las que podría tomar venganza, que no fue hasta que Anna le golpeó con fuerza el hombro que se dignó a volver a la realidad.

-¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

-¿Qué quieres?-le gruñó con fuerza.

-Elsa y Kristoff tratan de decirnos algo.

Disminuyó la velocidad lo suficiente para que el otro par los alcanzara, pero antes de que eso pudiera suceder la voz del rubio se alzó sobre el rugido del viento de la montaña.

-¡Hans, Elsa cree que se dirigen a…

-¡ _AYULAAAAAAAA_!

El agudo eco a la distancia volvió a alterarles los nervios antes de que el príncipe, con desesperación, golpeara el costado de su caballo para que corriera hacia lo más alto.

-¡YA VOY FRIEDERICK, YA VOY!

Pronto alcanzaron a divisar el palacio de hielo que aún se erigía sobre la cima de la montaña. El paso del tiempo había hecho lo suyo con la majestuosa estructura, pero aún lucía su helada belleza. El caballo que llevaba a ambos pelirrojos paró de repente y emitiendo un espeluznante relincho reparó, tirándolos a ambos sobre la suave nieve y huyendo por el lugar del que procedían.

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamó Hans furioso justo antes de que Anna lo hiciera callar y señalara hacia el castillo; ambos vieron al enorme guardián de nieve ponerse en pie y perseguir a un caballo despavorido. Pronto su atención se desvió hacia el hombre y el pequeño regordete que se retorcía entre sus brazos.

-¡Déjameeee! ¡Me _quelo il_! ¡Mamiiii! ¡Nooooo!-gritó aún más fuerte al percatarse de que se dirigían hacia el acantilado.

El príncipe se puso en pie de un salto y corrió hacia ellos, pero apenas estaba por gritar una amenaza cuando un enorme muro de hielo se interpuso en el camino del moreno y el niño.

-¡Déjalo en paz Alexius!-gritó Elsa acercándose con las manos en alto de manera amenazadora.

-Si te acercas un poco más prometo que le rebanaré el cuello.

-A quien quieres es a mí. Déjalo ir y podremos arreglar las cosas entre nosotros.

-El engendrito no es más que un estorbo.

-Comprendo, es un inconveniente en tu plan, por eso deja que Hans se lo lleve y…

-Hans-escupió con odio-ese bastardo no me…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, dicho bastardo se le lanzó hacia la espalda, haciéndolo caer y soltar tanto a Friederick como la navaja. Ambos comenzaron a forcejear con fuerza mientras el chiquitín trataba de alejarse a gatas. El pelirrojo tenía prácticamente sometido a su contrincante, pero con un enorme esfuerzo el segundo empujó su codo hacia atrás, logrando darle en las costillas al sureño. Hans se echó para atrás, dolorido. Entonces aprovechó para correr de nuevo hacia el niño, quien intentaba acercarse a su madre.

-¡Friederick!-le gritó su madre al percatarse de que era sujetado por una piernecita y arrastrado hacia atrás-¡Noooo!

Alexius buscó con desesperación la navaja entre la nieve pero no la encontró. Sintió pasos acercarse y al alzar la cabeza vio con horror al rubio repartidor de hielo dirigirse hacia él con gesto amenazador.

-Alto ahí-siseó apretando al niño contra su cuerpo y ejerciendo presión con el brazo sobre la garganta-entre más te acerques más pronto dejará de respirar. Aunque-miró a la criaturita, falta de aire retorciéndose en sus brazos-creo que eso sería hacerle un favor.

-No seas cobarde-espetó furioso-¡déjalo y ven a pelear! ¿O acaso temes terminar como tu maldito secuaz?

Alexius palideció notablemente, pero no se dejó amilanar. Apretó con mayor fuerza a Friederick al grado que este empezó a perder el conocimiento.

-¡Detente Alexius!-gritó Elsa con desesperación.

-¡Tú te lo buscaste! Y si esto es lo que…

Nuevamente fue derribado y por el mismo pelirrojo. Comenzaron a forcejear ferozmente mientras el cuerpo del pequeño yacía a unos pocos metros de ellos, inmóvil. Elsa intentó correr hacia él pero su hermana la detuvo tomándola por un brazo y antes de que pudiera protestar, Kristoff ya se había lanzado a la carrera para recuperarlo. Percatándose de lo que sucedía, Alexius dio una fuerte patada a su rival, ganándose el tiempo suficiente para arrastrarse hacia el niño, pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo sintió el cuerpo de Hans caer pesadamente sobre su espalda a la vez que observó cómo el pelirrojito era levantado de la nieve y alejado de sus garras.

-¡NOOOO!-gritó con frustración.

A punto estaba de girarse para seguir forcejeando cuando tanteó con la punta de los dedos algo metálico y helado; la hoja de la navaja brilló con la luz del sol y sin perder ni un momento la tomó con fuerza y volteó su cuerpo sobre el suelo.

-Pronto, llévenselo de aquí-dijo Kristoff entregando al pequeño en brazos de Anna.

-Pero…

-Aún respira-le dijo-pero muy débilmente. Corran y busquen ayuda, mientras tanto yo…

-¡AAGGGG!

El grito de Hans los obligó a mirar a sus espaldas. Con horror observaron la navaja de Alexius abandonar ensangrentada el interior del abdomen del pelirrojo, quien cayó de rodillas sobre la nieve teñida de rojo.

-¡Noooo!-gritó Elsa antes de que Kristoff las diera un empujón y echara a correr hacia el moreno.

-¡Ten mucho cuidado!-le advirtió, y apretando con fuerza el cuerpecito de Friederick echó a correr.

Pero Elsa no la siguió. Se sentía tan impotente e inútil, ¡tenía que hacer algo para arreglar esa horrible situación! Observó a Kristoff enfrentarse a aquel loco desquiciado con fiereza, evitando a toda costa ser víctima de su arma y tratando de conectar la mayor cantidad de golpes posibles. En determinado momento la presencia de la reina llamó la atención de Alexius, quien pareció perder aún más la cordura.

-Sal de aquí Elsa-grito Kristoff, esquivando un golpe de su rival-¡ahora!

Pero antes de que ella pudiera siquiera dar la media vuelta, el moreno golpeó fuertemente con el talón de su arma al repartidor de hielo en la cien, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y dejándolo momentáneamente noqueado. Sólo entonces se encaminó hacia la rubia, con la mirada furibunda y apretando los dientes y los puños.

-Maldita zorra, ya me encargaré de que me pagues todas estas molestias.

El corazón le latió con fuerza y las piernas le temblaron en una especie de intento por echar a correr, pero no, ya no seguiría huyendo; ella había permitido que sus decisiones tomaran esas dimensiones tan catastróficas y ya era hora de que arreglara su desastre, así que plantándose con fuerza sobre la nieve y alzando las manos, dijo con voz aún trémula:

-Alto ahí, no te acerques ni un paso más.

-Oh cielo, pero tengo que hacerlo, porque si no ¿de qué otra forma voy a alcanzar al bastardito y a la imbécil de tu hermana?

-Déjalos en paz, te lo advierto Alexius.

-Descuida, tú puedes ir conmigo.

-No. No iré a ningún lado. Y tú tampoco.

-Claro que lo harás-rugió enfurecido-y si es necesario te llevaré a rastras tras de mí, y te amarraré al primer árbol que encuentre y te haré observar como los desangro hasta la muerte y luego, ahí mismo, ¡voy a asegurarme de que engendres a mi maldito heredero!

-Te lo advierto ¡no te acerques más!

-Tú no me vas a decir que hacer, ya no voy a recibir órdenes de ti, ramera, así que hazte a un lado o empieza a correr.

Y sin más se abalanzó hacia ella. Con decisión y sin temblar siquiera un poco Elsa cerró ambas manos en apretados puños y con fuerza alzó los brazos hasta la altura de su cabeza. Al instante un grupo de afiladas estalagmitas emergieron del suelo nevado y algunas de ellas atravesaron el cuerpo del príncipe por el muslo derecho, el lado izquierdo del abdomen, entre las costillas y bajo la clavícula izquierda, muy cerca del corazón. El doloroso shock no le permitió emitir sonido alguno, pero apenas cayó en cuenta de lo que había sucedido, un rugido de furia escapó de su garganta. La descarga de ira le provocó un dolor punzante y desgastante, y terminó por relajar el cuerpo, provocando que el hielo se enterrara un poco más en su carne. Era evidente que no tenía escapatoria. Por eso, al escuchar los suaves pasos de la reina de las nieves acercarse a él, agradeció su misericordia para que el tormento al que estaba siendo sometido terminara pronto.

-Te dije que pararas-siseó, acercando su rostro al de él-te dije que los dejaras en paz, pero no quisiste escuchar. Ahora ya no te acercarás a mi familia, ya no podrás hacer daño a mis hijos-Alexius despegó la mirada del suelo para observar las mejillas sonrosadas, los dientes apretados y los ojos vidriosos y furibundos de la rubia-Lo siento Alexius, pero lo de tu heredero ya no iba a ser posible.

-Pu-puta-susurró con la poca energía que le quedaba.

-Y aunque quisiera quedarme aquí a ver como se te escapa la vida, me temo que no tengo tiempo para ello.

Se enderezó, dispuesta a marcharse, pero la voz ahogada del moreno se lo impidió.

-Tú ganas, monstruo. Ahora termina con esto y corre de regreso a tu reino de fantasía.

-¿Terminar?-preguntó con un tono que era una mezcla de desconcierto y crueldad-Oh, pero si yo ya terminé contigo. Dejaré que el resto lo hagan las aves de rapiña y los carroñeros-y dicho eso comenzó a andar.

Kristoff la esperaba de pie a unos pocos metros, con un labio reventado, algo de sangre sobre la ceja derecha y con los brazos abiertos hacia ella. Elsa se derrumbó sobre su pecho y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran en silencio justo antes de susurrarle un par de agradecimientos y echar a correr hacia Hans.

Entre ambos lo levantaron con mucho cuidado, y cuando la mano de Elsa tocó la herida, provocándole un grito de dolor y mojándole la palma de manera alarmante, ella trató de tranquilizarlo.

-Estarás bien, buscaremos ayuda de inmediato.

-Vamos viejo-gruñó Kristoff terminando de alzarlo en pie y pasándose un brazo por sobre los hombros-¿puedes caminar aunque sea un poco?

-No-respondió el pelirrojo-creo que… creo que tendrás que llevarme en brazos.

-Oh no, eso sí que no. Así que empieza a mover tus piernas principito si es que quieres llegar hasta el pueblo para recibir atención.

-Está bien está bien. Aguafiestas-Elsa soltó una risita nerviosa, lo que recordó a Hans-Hey, ¿y Friederick?

-Descuida-lo tranquilizó antes de besarle suavemente una mejilla visiblemente lastimada-él está bien. Ahora vamos todos a casa.

* * *

La última vez que lo habían despertado tan temprano había sido el día de la boda de sus padres, varios meses atrás. Aun recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer; a su padre pulcramente vestido con el uniforme de la Marina Real de las Islas del Sur esperando en el altar a la hermosísima visión de vestido blanco con destellos azules que era su madre ese día. La fiesta que siguió a la ceremonia fue increíblemente divertida, bailando con su tía y con Olaf ¡e incluso lo dejaron ir a la cama más tarde que de costumbre! Aunque por supuesto, pasados diez minutos de su hora de dormir ya había caído rendido en un par de sillas que había juntado Kristoff para él. Pero esta vez el ambiente alrededor era diferente. Kai lo llevaba, aún en pijama y despeinado, de la manita a través de los extremadamente silenciosos corredores. Había muy pocas personas ya en pie a esa hora, lo que aumentaba el desconcierto del pequeñito, quien pronto pudo percibir hacia dónde era que lo estaban guiando. En efecto, pararon frente a la puerta de la alcoba de sus padres, y el hombre golpeó suavemente con los nudillos. Fueron recibidos por una muy sonriente Gerda quien, después de dar salida a tres mucamas cargando cada una con varias sábanas sucias en las manos, se hizo a un lado e invitó a pasar al pecosito.

Apenas dio un par de pasos dentro, la puerta se cerró quedamente tras él. Le costó un poco acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, pero la voz de su padre le ayudó a guiarse.

-Ven aquí amigo, hay alguien que quiere conocerte.

Friederick siguió inseguro hasta la cama donde su padre, sentado a la orilla le sonreía con emoción mientras su madre, sudorosa y aún en la cama con la espalda apoyada en varios almohadones, sostenía en brazos un pequeño bultito que se revolvía entre la cobijita blanca con la que estaba envuelto. El niño intentó trepar, subiendo una piernecita, pero al verse en problemas su padre lo jaló por el pantaloncillo hasta que logró caer sobre el colchón. Se acercó a su madre y a la bolita inquieta y dio un respingo al percatarse de que era un bebecito.

-Hola hermano mayor-susurró su madre con dulzura y dejando que la criaturita envolviera su dedo con la manita.

-¿Y este quién es?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño, lo que provocó un par de carcajadas por parte de sus padres.

-Ella-continuó su mamá-es tu nueva hermanita, Amelia.

Friderick la miró horrorizado, y eso dejó completamente desconcertados a los monarcas.

-¿ _Hemanita_? ¿De quién? Yo no _quelo_ una _hemanita_ , ¡ _reglesala_!

Ambos se miraron y rieron esta vez muy muy nerviosos.

-Creo que… eso podría ser algo complicado.

Elsa miró a su marido furibunda.

-Será MUY complicado. Imposible de hecho.

-Cielo no te alteres, yo sólo…

-¡No tienes idea de lo doloroso que fue sacar a esta bolita de mi cuerpo! ¡TUVE QUE PUJAR HASTA EL LÍMITE DE MIS FUERZAS!

-Lo sé amor, lo sé, te oí gritar.

-¡No sólo grite!

-Sí, también maldijiste. Es decir… a mí. Oí cuando dijiste que era un hijo de perra. Todo el palacio, de hecho, lo escuchó. Probablemente incluso todo Arren…

-¿Cuándo se va a ir?-interrumpió la vocecita de Friederick.

-Amm, verás cielo-comenzó su madre retomando el tono amoroso-lamento mucho y entiendo tu malestar, pero me temo que tu hermanita no se irá. Pero descuida, te prometo que no te molestará mucho y poco a poco te irás acostumbrando. Incluso, no lo sé, tal vez termines… ¿queriéndola?-le sonrió nerviosa.

-Creo que es hora de que dejemos descansar a mamá. Ven aquí campeón-Hans lo ayudó a bajar de la cama para después tomar a la pequeñita en brazos-ven aquí princesita, es hora de tomar una siesta-y caminó seguido muy de cerca por su hijo mayor, hasta la cuna en la que depositó a la niña.

El príncipe consorte caminó de vuelta hacia su esposa para depositar un beso en sus labios y acomodarle las almohadas. Mientras tanto, el pecosito miraba con sumo cuidado a su hermanita, aún indeciso respecto a cómo debería sentirse y actuar. Estaba demasiado pequeña y sonrosadita, como los gatitos que había parido una gata días atrás en el establo. ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir una cosita así lejos de la protección de sus padres? Y ¿de qué le serviría tener una hermanita? ¿Qué podía hacer siendo tan chiquita y aburrida? Entonces, para su sorpresa, la princesita estornudó, pero lo que hizo a Friederick abrir los ojos con sorpresa fueron los pequeños copitos que salieron volando sobre la cuna. Miró a su espalda, hacia sus padres quienes estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de arreglar la cama para la reina y por supuesto no se habían percatado de lo sucedido. Volvió a mirar a su hermanita plácidamente dormida e irónicamente sintió su corazón calientito, lo que terminó por hacerlo sonreír. Fue en ese momento cuando se prometió que amaría y protegería a esa bolita rosada por el resto de sus días, así le costara la vida.

* * *

 **Miren, se lo mandé a mi beta reader para que lo revisara pero ¡no puedo esperar más! Así que espero que me perdone. Pero bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿Aún me siguen queriendo? Lamento mucho mucho la espera taaaan larga, pero por fin está aquí y espero que no sea una decepción (sobre todo porque el último párrafo lo tuve que reescribir como cinco veces, hasta que los Patriotas de Nueva Inglaterra finalmente ganaron y mi cerebro pudo volver a enfocarse en lo verdaderamente importante jaja). Entonces ¿me dejan saber su parecer en los reviews? Saben que de corazón agradezco su tiempo y sus palabras. Reciban un fuerte abrazo y mis mejores deseos en esta nueva semana. Bye bye! ^_-**


	37. Epílogo

-¡Rompan filas!- gritó el sargento, y de inmediato hizo a Thor dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia las caballerizas.

Una vez instalado su caballo lo acicaló un poco y le regaló una manzana, gesto con el que ya estaba acostumbrado el equino a terminar su entrenamiento. Thor había sido un regalo de sus padres en su cumpleaños número veintidós y después de casi un año juntos, el muchacho y su montura se habían hecho inseparables… salvo que se tratara de la hora de comida. Ya en su habitación se lavó y arregló para bajar al comedor, pero antes de salir volvió a calzarse las botas de montar –inseparables, ¿recuerdan?- e intentó arreglarse el pañuelo púrpura que llevaba en el cuello. Aún peleaba con el nudo cuando, frente a la puerta del comedor, se encontró a Herbert, el joven sargento de su tropa que le llevaba apenas un par de años.

-Hey Herb, ¿qué hay?

-¡Friederick!-lo saludó con un suave golpe sobre los hombros.

-¿Nos acompañaras esta tarde?

El chico sacudió la cabeza en respuesta afirmativa, provocando que su suave melena castaña se agitará y desprendiera un suave aroma fresco producto del reciente baño.

-Tu madre me hizo la invitación.

Que alguno de los miembros de buen rango tanto del ejército, del cuerpo de seguridad del palacio o de la misma servidumbre los acompañaran durante alguna de las comidas no era sorpresa, lo que sí es que Herbert era quien más visitas llevaba al comedor de la familia real.

-¡Estupendo!-respondió Friederick-¿te parece entonces si entramos ya?

-Claro, después de ti por favor.

Ambos atravesaron las puertas y lo primero que hizo el pelirrojo fue saludar a su par de primas, Christa y Clara, de dieciséis años.

-¿Qué hay Fried?-preguntó la rubia.

-Todo tranquilo. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo va el castigo?

Su hermana bufó y torció los ojos.

-Aburrido, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer?

-¿Puedo saber el motivo de su encierro en esta ocasión?-preguntó Herbert con tono casual mientras tomaba asiento entre la silla ubicada en la cabecera y Friederick. Como respuesta, la pelirroja subió una pierna escayolada sobre la mesa-Oh, ya comprendo.

-Hola buenas tardes. Clara baja la pierna de ahí-ordenó Amelia caminando con paso suave, seguro y majestuoso y sin despegar la vista de su dedo gordo-No creerán lo que acaba de sucederme.

-No me digas-respondió su hermano mayor-te cortaste nuevamente con la página de tu libro.

-¡Así es!-respondió sentándose y colocando la servilleta sobre su regazo-Esto ya me está cansando, no puede ser que… Oh, ¡Herbert!-exclamó con una curiosa vocecilla súper aguda al alzar la cabeza y caer en cuenta de la presencia del castaño-que… que honor tenerte aquí.

-El honor es mío su alteza-contestó con una sonrisa seductora aunque igual de sonrojado que la princesa.

-No-no sabía que nos acompañarías.

-¿Qué diferencia haría que lo supieras antes?-inquirió Friederick tratando de evitar soltar una carcajada. Era muy bien sabido, al menos por él, que desde un par de meses atrás su hermana y su sargento se veían a escondidas en cualquier rincón disponible del palacio.

-Bueno, yo… amm…

-¿Habría llegado un poco más temprano?-la auxilio el invitado

-¡Eso! Gracias Herb. Es decir, Herbert. Sargento… Herbert.

-No es na… ¡buenas tardes señor!-de inmediato se puso en pie al percatarse de que el príncipe consorte entraba al recinto.

-Buenas tardes Herbert, siéntate ya; te he dicho que no es necesario que hagas eso.

-Disculpe señor.

Pero el pelirrojo estaba muy concentrado en la carta que llevaba en las manos: su sobrina favorita, la hija mayor de su hermano Lars, se casaba dentro de un par de meses con el heredero al trono del reino de Corona, quien le había sido presentado gracias a la intervención de la reina de Arendelle.

-Chicos, ¿en dónde está su madre?-preguntó aún distraído con el papel-muero de hambre.

-Creo que tardará un poco más de lo esperado-respondió Edith, la princesita de diez años tomando asiento junto a su hermana.

-¿Algo habrás tenido que ver con este retraso?-inquirió Friederick, aunque se arrepintió de inmediato cuando las orbes frías y cerúleas de su hermana se encontraron con él.

-No. Porque de haber sido así lo último que haría sería responder de manera afirmativa a tu pregunta-y sonrió con socarronería.

La pequeña, que aunque no había heredado los poderes de hielo de su madre, sí había sacado la oscura cabellera de su abuela, los hermosos ojos de su madre y el agudo y mordaz ingenio de su padre. Definitivamente, y eso había quedado en claro para ambos hermanos mayores, era el enemigo más peligroso de la familia a pesar de su pequeña talla.

-Uff, ¡qué suerte! Creí que veníamos muy tarde-dijo Anna arribando al lado de su marido.

-Nah, creo que Elsa se encuentra demasiaaaado ocupada en estos momentos-respondió Kristoff.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con el grito que soltó hace un par de horas Gerda?

-¡Definitivamente!

-Oh, ya comprendo. Christa baja los codos de la mesa.

-Pero aún no sirven la comida.

-Que horror, y yo que muero de hambre-se quejó la madre de las chicas.

-¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento chicos?-preguntó Hans aunque sin despegar la vista de la tercera de cinco páginas de la carta.

-Excelente señor-respondió Herbert-la tropa va muy bien y me enorgullece decir que de entre todos los chicos bajo mi mando, Friederick definitivamente es de los mejores.

El comentario logró que por fin el consorte les prestara total atención.

-Vaya, eso me alegra, ¡buen trabajo hijo!

-Gracias, pa.

-Me atrevería a decir que el mejor-continuó el castaño-pero me temo que Pierre es visiblemente superior

-Ja ja, para ya-le advirtió el príncipe aunque sin poder evitar reír.

-…pero si las regreso mañana por la mañana…

-No-respondió la voz fuerte y clara de su madre, la reina de Arendelle, entrando regia y caminando directo hasta su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa, aunque sin dejar de discutir con alguien a sus espaldas lo suficientemente pequeño para que su figura fuera completamente ocultada por la mesa-las reglas son claras y no comprendo cómo es que no comprendes eso.

-Pero mamá, prometo que voy a…

-Basta jovencito, ya dije que no-suspiró tomando asiento-buenas tardes a todos, lamento mucho la tardanza.

-¿Más problemas?-le preguntó su esposo acariciándose la barba y sumergido nuevamente en la carta.

-Pareciera que se multiplican cada vez que parpadeo.

Hans la miró con el ceño fruncido y evidentemente preocupado.

-¿Te refieres al trabajo o a…

-¡Hey, Herbert!-saludó el principito Elgar de seis años, hincado sobre su silla y sonriéndole ampliamente-¿qué hay de nuevo?

-Pues bastante, para ser sincero, aunque creo que no será ni la mitad de interesante como lo que tú tienes que contar ¿verdad?-el pequeño pelirrojo abrió sus hermosos ojos azules con desconcierto-me refiero al peinado tan despeinado que llevas.

-Oh, esto-intentó acomodarse el cabello-es que esta tarde estuve casando ranas.

-¡¿Ranas?!-preguntó divertido el invitado.

-¡Sí! Las encontré en unos charquitos cerca del patio y las metí en frascos, pero Gerda…

-Para con eso Elgar-pidió su madre con severidad mientras los primeros platos eran servidos.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!-preguntó indignado.

-Porque no es conversación para la mesa.

El chiquillo frunció la trompita, molesto, y retando sin pena a su madre, terminó de narrar rápidamente a su interlocutor:

-Pero Gerda las encontró y gritó y unos francos se rompieron y las ranas escaparon.

-¡Elgar!-lo reprendió Elsa.

-¿Para qué querías a esas ranas?-preguntó su hermana mayor.

Él suspiró, simulando decepción.

-Quería echárselas al presumido hijo del conde Velertz. Desde hace tiempo tengo ganas de darle una patada en las…

-¡ELGAR!-gritó su madre.

-…nalgas.

-¡HANS!

-¿Eh?-respondió el consorte dejando a un lado la carta.

Ella negó, fastidiada, y se dedicó a picotear la ensalada que tenía enfrente.

El resto de la comida transcurrió en tranquilidad, amenizada por una agradable conversación y muy buena comida.

Poco a poco los asistentes se fueron retirando, Elgar por supuesto acompañado de una severa advertencia por parte de su madre, hasta que finalmente sólo quedaron los reyes, los príncipes mayores y el invitado. Las miraditas enamoradas que el par de tortolitos se habían lanzado durante toda la comida no habían pasado desapercibidas por Friederick, pero estaba bastante seguro de que al resto de los comensales se les habían escapado aquellos fugaces gestos. Al poco tiempo su hermana abandonó la habitación poniendo como excusa sus clases de piano, momento que el príncipe pelirrojo consideró adecuado para acompañarla y de paso molestarla con la amenaza de contarle todo a sus padres, así que apuró lo que quedaba en su copa de vino.

-Bueno, me retiro-dijo poniéndose en pie de prisa para alcanzar a la rubia.

-Ah, Friederick-comenzó su madre antes de que dejara el salón-necesito que esta tarde acompañes a tu tío a recoger algunas cosas en el centro del pueblo.

-Por supuesto ma, no te preocupes.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura

Apenas estaba cerrando las puertas del comedor cuando escuchó a su madre carraspear antes de decir:

-Entonces, Herbert, mi marido y yo nos hemos estado preguntando cuáles son tus intenciones con nuestra hija mayor.

Friederick no pudo evitar romper en carcajadas, lo que llamó la atención de su hermana Amelia.

-¿Y ahora que sucede, extraña criatura del bosque?

-Nada, nada. O bueno sí, sucede algo, ¡pero descuida! Ya te enterarás de ello-le dijo antes de pasar a su lado y picarle con un dedo en las costillas, haciéndola enfurecer como ya era costumbre.

* * *

 **Y ya, ahora sí ya se terminó.**

 **Miles de millones de gracias, de todo corazón, por seguir esta historia, por compartirnos un ratito de su tiempo y por sus palabras de ánimo, sus sugerencias y quejas. ¡Casi dos me llevó este fic! Creo que es lo más largo que he logrado terminar jajajaja, esto me prepara para otros trabajos.**

 **Chiquillas, no me olvidaré ni de ustedes ni del fandom; tengo varios one-shots listos para ser revisados, pulidos y subidos y ya trabajo en algo un poco más extenso (aunque no tanto como esto) que probablemente vea la luz el próximo mes. Es algo un poco... diferente. Tal vez algunas de ustedes sufrirán, al igual que nuestros amados personajes. No sé, no estoy segura de que tan cruel debería ser, pero meh, ya veremos n.n**

 **Les mando un abrazo enorme, millones de agradecimientos más y les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor el resto de la semana, del mes, del año y de la vida. ¡Nos volveremos a leer muy pronto! ^_-**


End file.
